Preso em uma Rede
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: Tradução Pouco sabiam que seria seu amor, tão insignificante como uma pedrinha que rompe a superfície do oceano, o que finalmente decidiria o futuro de tudo o que estava preso nesta rede chamada vida. H&Hr.
1. A Poção

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Nota Inicial da Tradutora:** A publicação da presente tradução de "Atrapado en una Red" ainda está no aguardo da autorização expressa de sua autora. Porém, considerando a sua demora em responder o pedido encaminhado, resolvi adiantar a publicação da versão em português sem o seu prévio consentimento, esclarecendo ao leitor que a presente tradução poderá ser retirada do ar a qualquer momento, caso este seja o desejo de sua autora.

Enquanto a confirmação do pedido de autorização não chega, eu continuarei publicando os capítulos traduzidos normalmente.

**

* * *

**

**Lembrete: **Fiz a opção de não 'traduzir' os nomes próprios para o português, como o fez Lia Wyler (tradutora da série Harry Potter para o nosso idioma). Para os menos familiarizados com os nomes próprios em inglês, segue abaixo a relação daqueles que aparecem neste capítulo, com seus equivalentes em português, de acordo com os livros.

Gryffindor(s) – Grifinória, Grifinórios(as).

Slytherin(s) – Sonserina, Sonserinos(as).

Buckbeak – Bicuço.

Dean Thomas – Dino Thomas.

Seamus Finnegan – Simas Finnegan.

Millicent (Bulstrode) – Emília Bulstrode.

N.E.W.T (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) – NIEM (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia).

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**A Poção**

**Segunda-Feira, 27 de Outubro.**

Era um dia deliciosamente ensolarado e morno para a escola de bruxaria e magia Hogwarts. Contudo, Harry quase não podia lembrar disso enquanto secava o suor da testa com a manga de sua camisa.

Era sua última aula do dia e, por casualidade, a que mais detestava. A aula de Poções era, depois de tudo, ensinada por Severus Snape, um homem alto, pálido, com cabelo gordurento que chegava-lhe até os ombros, e um nariz retorcido. Enfim, não era o homem mais lindo do mundo. No entanto, comparado com a acidez de sua personalidade, o físico de Snape era quase o de um Mr. Universo.

- Potter, supõe-se que a poção seja laranja... não uma repugnante cor verde. - Snape disse com malícia, ao tempo em que inspecionava o conteúdo do caldeirão de Harry.

- Sim, senhor. - Harry murmurou, baixando sua cabeça até o papel no qual estava escrevendo, esperando que Snape não se desse conta da imensa vontade que tinha de que seu sapato conhecesse o traseiro de seu professor.

- Senhor Weasley, sugiro que apague esse sorriso de seu rosto. Sua poção não se vê muito melhor. - Snape voltou sua cabeça para o ruivo sentado ao lado de Harry. Era nada mais nada menos que Ron Weasley, um dos melhores amigos que Harry tivera, desde que os três tomaram o Hogwarts Express há quase sete anos.

- Sim, senhor. - Ron respondeu, olhando Harry de soslaio. Tão logo Snape deu a volta para ir atormentar Neville, Ron aproximou-se de Harry e sussurrou:

- Eu não estava rindo. Eu estava me retorcendo. Essa coisa cheira pior que a merda de Buckbeak.

- Este maldito calor não está ajudando. - Harry respondeu, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, que, devido a umidade, estava mais estático que nunca. De resto, cumpre dizer que a ação foi em vão.

Harry sentia-se um pouco claustrofóbico. Considerando o fato de que a sala de aula de Poções estava localizada em um dos túneis mais profundos de Hogwarts, de que não houvesse janelas, de que compartilhavam a aula com os Slytherins, e de que o fedor que vinha dos caldeirões estava se fazendo cada vez pior, qualquer um ficaria louco.

- Está bem, Harry? Se sente mal? Você está um pouco pálido. - Ron sussurrou, enquanto adicionava essência de Belladonna à sua poção.

- Sim. - Harry respondeu, soando como um mentiroso até para os seus próprios ouvidos.

Inesperadamente, uma estridente voz ouviu-se às costas de Ron, dizendo "Acaso Harry Potter está enfermo?".

Tanto Harry como Ron deram a volta para ver um pequeno elfo doméstico, com olhos verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis, fitando Harry com preocupação.

- Dobby, está louco? O que está fazendo aqui? - Ron sussurrou, olhando Snape por sobre seu ombro, o qual ainda estava gritando com Neville por não esperar 15 minutos antes de acrescentar o pó de lavanda.

- Dobby esteve aqui durante toda a aula, Wheezy senhor. Dobby está incumbido de limpar o salão depois que Harry e seu Wheezy se forem. - Dobby respondeu, ainda olhando Harry com preocupação.

- O que você quer, Dobby? - Harry perguntou rapidamente.

- Ouvi que Harry Potter se sentia mal. Está enfermo, senhor? - Dobby perguntou.

Seamus Finnegan, que estava na mesa ao lado de Ron, com seu companheiro Dean, olhou por sobre seu ombro. Quando viu Dobby, por pouco derrama sua essência de Belladonna sobre Dean.

Harry, não querendo chamar a atenção de todo mundo (e, sobretudo, a de Snape), respondeu rapidamente, dizendo:

- Tenho calor. Isso é tudo. Não se preocupe. Agora vá.

A preocupação desapareceu do rosto de Dobby, como por arte da magia, sendo substituída por um sorriso carinhoso.

- Acaso Harry Potter deseja um pouco de suco de abóbora? - o elfo perguntou.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder com um "não", Dobby estalou seus dedos e um grande copo de suco frio de abóbora apareceu na mesa que Harry e Ron dividiam. Ron rapidamente escondeu-o atrás de seu caldeirão, antes que alguém mais pudesse ver o copo.

Para Harry importava mais o que pudesse acontecer a Dobby se Snape o encontrasse, do que pudesse se passar com ele caso Snape visse o copo.

- Bem. Obrigado. Agora, ADEUS!

Estalando uma vez mais seus pequenos dedos, Dobby desapareceu do recinto com um grande sorriso, deixando Harry e Ron olhando a parede de pedra.

- Há algo interessante na parede, senhor Potter? Talvez, algo que queira compartilhar conosco... - a fria voz de Snape fez com que a atenção de Harry e de Ron voltasse à poção, que estava sendo preparada diante deles. Snape estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, seus braços cruzados em seu peito, uma expressão de desdém em seu rosto.

- Não, senhor. Não há nada interessante. - Harry respondeu, voltando a ocupar-se em acrescentar o pó de pedra de lua em seu caldeirão. Tão logo viu que a atenção de Snape voltava-se para Crabbe, que fizera outra pergunta completamente idiota, Harry agarrou o copo de suco escondido atrás do caldeirão de Ron e tomou dele, esvaziando-o até a metade de um só gole. O frio transmitiu sensações prazerosas por todo o seu corpo.

- Eu precisava disso. - Harry murmurou, colocando o copo novamente atrás do caldeirão de Ron, já que sua área de trabalho ainda estava cheia com os resíduos da Belladonna.

- Professor Snape? - Harry escutou uma fria e calculadora voz, que vinha do lado da sala onde estavam sentados os Slytherin. Harry não tinha que olhar para saber que a voz pertencia a Draco Malfoy, o garoto de cabelo claro, rosto pontiagudo e perpétua expressão de desprezo em seus lábios. Talvez, Harry não suportasse o Prof. Snape, mas Malfoy era definitivamente a pessoa menos favorita de Harry em toda a Hogwarts.

- Sim, Senhor Malfoy? - Snape respondeu, sua voz levando o respeito que somente mostrava aos membros de sua Casa.

- Me perguntava porque estava nos ensinando esta poção, pois, na realidade, parece uma perda de meu tempo trabalhar nela. Eu jamais terei necessidade de uma poção de amor. - Malfoy comentou, pestanejando sedutoramente para Pansy, que tinha cara de quem ia se derreter.

Se fosse um aluno de qualquer outra Casa, Snape teria tirado-lhe 50 pontos pelo comentário estúpido, mas como Malfoy era um Slytherin de puro sangue, Snape simplesmente respondeu-lhe: - Não poderia estar mais de acordo com você, Sr. Malfoy. Contudo, o Ministério da Magia decidiu que esta poção constará em sua avaliação N.E.W.T., e por isso estou obrigado a perder meu tempo ensinando-a a vocês.

- Ai, que privilégio o nosso. - Ron queixou-se em voz baixa, enquanto agregava o último ingrediente à sua poção.

Quando restavam apenas cinco minutos para o final da aula, Snape, que estava ajudando Goyle com sua poção (a qual se via mil vezes pior que a de Harry), voltou-se para a sala e anunciou: - A Poção do Amor Número 9 já deve estar pronta. Preparem uma amostra para análise.

O som de alunos buscando suas ampolas para guardar uma amostra da ofensiva poção correu pelo recinto.

- Que nome mais diferente. Professor Snape, por que se chama Poção de Amor Número 9? -Millicent, uma garota de Slytherin com a voz mais anasalada que Harry jamais ouvira, perguntou. Não foi muito surpreendente que a pessoa que respondeu a pergunta não fosse Snape, se não a delicada Gryffindor sentada ao lado de Neville.

Era a melhor amiga de Harry e a terceira pessoa do famoso Trio Dourado, uma jovem de cabelos cacheados e cálido sorriso, chamada Hermione Granger.

- Originalmente, o nome desta poção era _Philtrum Casses Amator_. O nome mudou durante os anos 60 devido a uma popular canção escrita por um trouxa, que esteve temporariamente sob os efeitos da poção. Para a comunidade mágica pareceu tão divertido o assunto, que adotaram-no como o novo nome, até que o Ministério viu-se obrigado a reconhecê-lo como o nome oficial. - Hermione respondeu de forma franca, enquanto colocava a rolha na sua ampola.

- A Srta. Granger está correta. - Snape respondeu com uma expressão de desdém em seu rosto, como se dizer algo bom a Hermione fosse a coisa mais dolorosa que havia feito em toda a sua vida. Em compensação, acrescentou: - Cinco pontos de Gryffindor por falar sem erguer a mão.

Harry, que estava acostumado a que Snape fizesse a vida de Hermione impossível, em qualquer oportunidade que se apresentasse, destruiu as folhas de Eucalipto que levava em sua mão, sonhando que o que tinha na mão era o pescoço de Snape.

- Bastardo. - Ron agregou enquanto terminava de trabalhar em sua poção.

- Se tira cinco pontos de Gryffindor, então tem que tirar cinco pontos de Slytherin também, porque Millicent falou sem erguer sua mão.

Harry olhou para cima para ver quem havia se atrevido a dizer o que todos estavam pensando, e não lhe foi tão surpreendente ver que Dean Thomas era o desafiador. Snape golpeou sua mesa com a palma de sua mão, seus olhos postos sobre Dean. Seu olhar estava tão cheio de raiva que, se olhares matassem, já estariam planejando o funeral de Dean.

- Vinte pontos de Gryffindor! A Srta. Hermione não é uma damazinha que precisa que um herói a resgate, Sr. Thomas! - Snape disse, rangendo seus dentes de tal forma que Ron pensou que os quebraria. A ira de Harry foi tal que já estava parado, antes que Ron o pudesse agarrar pelo ombro e tentar senta-lo novamente.

Lamentavelmente, Snape deu-se conta do arranque de Harry. Com um sorriso torcido, Snape disse de maneira ameaçadora: - Tem um problema com o que acabo de dizer, Sr. Potter?

Harry lançou um olhar para Hermione. Seus olhos cor chocolate estavam cheios de preocupação, ao passo que sua delicada boca formava a palavra "Não".

Harry engoliu sua cólera e forçou-se a sentar-se novamente, dizendo: - Não, senhor. Não há problema.

Hermione sorriu-lhe agradecida, e Harry piscou-lhe um olho em sinal de que não se preocupasse. Enchendo seu frasco com uma amostra do conteúdo de seu caldeirão, Harry estava um pouco mais feliz porque havia chegado a hora de Snape ir embora, pelo menos até sexta-feira.

Na próxima vez que olhou para a parte da frente do salão, Hermione estava entregando sua amostra a Snape, seguida muito de perto de Parvati e Seamus. Neville, como era habitual, estava tratando de fazer milagres para que sua poção se visse menos azul.

Harry pôs uma rolha em sua ampola e caminhou até a mesa de Snape. Quando estava diante da mesa, forçou-se novamente a engolir a raiva que sentia ao ver a cara gordurenta de Snape.

- Há algo mais que necessita, Potter? - Snape perguntou-lhe com malícia. Harry deu-se conta de que se não entregasse o frasco, terminaria rompendo-o em sua mão. Engoliu o orgulho e deixou sua amostra ao lado das outras.

Harry ignorou a cara de triunfo de Malfoy enquanto voltou-se e retornou para sua mesa. Quando Harry chegou ao lado de Ron, o ruivo já havia preparado sua amostra e estava ocupado pondo seus livros em sua bolsa.

- Juro que esse homem me deixa um sabor ruim na boca. - Harry murmurou, enquanto escutava Malfoy fazendo comentários dele às suas costas, Crabbe e Goyle rindo como gorilas drogados.

Harry olhou em direção à porta que logo seria sua saída do infernal salão, e conseguiu ver Hermione falando animadamente com Dean no corredor. Como era de costume, Hermione estava esperando por Harry e Ron para caminharem junto até o Salão Comunal.

Recordando o copo de suco de abóbora que Dobby deixara-lhe, Harry esticou sua mão e agarrou um copo ao lado do caldeirão de Ron, colocando-o em seus lábios e tragando seu conteúdo em um segundo. O líquido que antes fora frio e refrescante agora estava morno e amargo. Ainda descia pela garganta, quando Harry sentiu um grande espasmo na boca do estômago.

Olhou para a porta e sentiu que suas bochechas se aqueciam quando viu Hermione rir, enquanto Dean sussurrava-lhe algo no ouvido. Hermione pôs sua mão sobre a boca, para tapar seu riso.

Inesperadamente, Harry sentiu-se mais irritado do que havia se sentido em toda a aula, e não tinha nem a menor idéia do porquê.

Seu estômago revolveu-se novamente quando viu Dean pondo seu braço nos ombros de Hermione.

- HARRY!

A voz cheia de pânico pertencia a Ron, que estava tão pálido que podia contar as sardas em sua bochechas. Ainda observando como Hermione se despedia de Dean, Harry perguntou sem vontade: - O que é?

Não foi até que Ron tomou-o pelo braço e o sacolejou, que Harry tirou os olhos de cima de Hermione.

- O que você quer? - Harry disse a Ron de mau humor.

- Harry, olha! - Ron disse, indicando-lhe o objeto que tinha em sua mão.

Era o copo de suco de abóbora que Dobby fizera surgir do refeitório. Mas como era possível? Ainda estava meio cheio. Harry podia ter jurado que não fazia nem um minuto que o havia esvaziado. Acaso, Dobby voltara sem que ele se desse conta?

Vendo a confusão no rosto de Harry, Ron acrescentou: - Lerdo! Olha a sua mão!

Harry fez o que Ron lhe aconselhava. Na mão dele, onde se presumia que ainda estivesse o copo de suco de abóbora, encontrava-se o frasco de Ron.

E agora estava vazio.

Os olhos de Harry imediatamente dispararam para Hermione. Ela ainda estava parada ante a porta. Hermione presenteou Harry com um sorriso cansado, quando conseguiu ver que ele a olhava, e moveu sua mão para ele, pedindo-lhes que saíssem logo da sala.

Ron olhou por sobre seu ombro para tentar ver o que era que capturava a atenção de Harry. Pôs-se de mil cores, quando viu Hermione na porta.

- Harry. - Ron suspirou com cara aterrorizada, puxando a manga do casaco de Harry como um menino brigando pela atenção de seu pai.

- O QUE É?! - Harry gritou.

- Você estava olhando Hermione quando tomou da minha amostra? - Ron perguntou, desejando dar três bofetadas em Harry por não dar-se conta da gravidade do assunto.

- Sim. E o quê? - Harry respondeu, novamente obrigando-se a tirar os olhos de cima de Hermione para olhar Ron.

- E o quê? E O QUÊ? Mas você ficou louco? Esta é a Poção de Amor Número 9, Harry! Quem toma dela se apaixona pela primeira pessoa que vê! - Ron explicou, sua voz tão esganiçada quanto a de Dobby.

- POTTER! WEASLEY! QUE DEMÔNIOS FAZEM? - a voz de Snape retumbou no salão.

- Nada, senhor. Apenas preparando minha amostra! - Ron escusou-se, enquanto pegou o frasco vazio da mão de Harry e voltou a enchê-lo.

Harry não podia acreditar no que Ron estava dizendo-lhe. Acaso os vapores que saem do caldeirão são tóxicos? Ou Ron finalmente havia se tornado louco graças a Snape?

- Não seja ridículo, Ron! Não estou sob os efeitos de nada, muito menos de uma estúpida poção de amor que até Snape considera inservível! - Harry murmurou de modo agressivo.

- Harry, Snape disse que era uma perda de tempo... não que não servia. - Ron disse, caminhando até a mesa de Snape e deixando sua amostra junto às demais.

Harry olhou para a porta... e seu estômago deu voltas ao ver que Hermione já não estava ali.

Não foi até que Ron deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro, que Harry deixou de olhar o lugar onde Hermione estivera parada há uns instantes.

- Amigo... você está em sérios problemas. - Ron disse, seus olhos dizendo a Harry que já estava parecendo algo divertido.

- Cale-se, Ron! - Foram as únicas palavras que Harry pode articular, ao tempo em que agarrava sua bolsa e saía pela porta, Ron caminhando a seu lado.

Quando chegou ao corredor, o primeiro que Harry fez foi buscar Hermione. O que se passou com ela?

– Agora você acredita em mim? - Ron aproveitou para dizer, quando viu a angústia no rosto de Harry.

- Vamos, que estou com fome. - Harry respondeu apressadamente, substituindo a expressão em seu rosto por uma de cansaço. Mas a verdade é que a comida era a última coisa na cabeça de Harry, já que uma só pergunta o estava consumindo.

"E se Ron estava certo?"

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

1. "Atrapado en una red" foi publicada em 2004, portanto qualquer semelhança entre a "poção de amor" abordada no sexto livro da série e a "poção de amor número 9" da fic terá sido mera coincidência.

2. A história se passa no Sétimo Ano de Harry em Hogwarts.

**Curiosidade:**

1. A autora escreveu a mesma história em inglês, sob o título "Caught in a Web" (h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1758780 / 1 / ).

Com isso, vou-me!

Hasta pronto, amigos!

**Inna **


	2. O Espião Reticente

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Lembrete: **Fiz a opção de não 'traduzir' os nomes próprios para o português, como o fez Lia Wyler (tradutora da série Harry Potter para o nosso idioma). Para os menos familiarizados com alguns dos nomes próprios em inglês, segue abaixo a relação daqueles que não apareceram no capítulo anterior e aparecem neste, com seus equivalentes em português, de acordo com os livros. 

Peeves – Pirraça

Lavender - Lilá

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**O Espião Reticente**

O Salão Principal estava cheio de vida com os alunos das quatro Casas, os quais entravam para sua ceia antes de retornarem aos seus respectivos Salões Comunais.

Porém, havia uma única pessoa que Harry desejava ver entrando por aquela porta dupla de carvalho, e era a pessoa que não vira desde que havia saído da sala de aula de Snape.

- Ron, por favor! Poderia aprender a comer com a boca fechada? Você não é um porco, ao contrário do que muitos pensam. E da próxima vez, por favor, deixe comida para os demais! Você se serviu como se para cinco pessoas. - Harry ouviu Ginny, a única filha e, para completar, a caçula dos ruivos Weasley. Ela estava sentada junto a Ron que, por sua vez, estava sentado junto ao distraído Harry.

Ainda com a boca meio cheia, Ron respondeu-lhe:

- Se eu fosse você me preocuparia mais com o que está em seu prato. Olha isso! - Ron apontou o prato de Ginny, que apenas continha umas quantas fatias de melão e algumas uvas.

- Não me sinto com vontade de comer muito. Além do mais, se você vai se preocupar com os hábitos alimentares dos demais, preocupe-se com Harry, que não tocou na comida. - Ginny replicou-lhe, antes de dar uma grande mordida em uma suculenta fatia de melão.

Ao escutar seu nome, Harry obrigou-se a retirar o olhar das portas de carvalho, para fitar Ron e Ginny.

- O que? - Harry perguntou, distraído. Estivera tão ocupado olhando quem entrava e saía do refeitório, que não havia acompanhado a conversa dos irmãos.

- Você não tocou na comida. Tem certeza que está bem, Harry? - Ginny perguntou, seu cenho franzido. Ron, contudo, estava sorrindo maliciosamente, já que sabia exatamente porque Harry estava tão distraído.

- Ah... é que... não tenho fome. - Harry respondeu a Ginny, forçando um sorriso casual. Ron piscou para Harry, assegurando-se que Ginny não se desse conta do sorriso divertido que tinha em seu rosto, e agregou: - É que ele está muito ocupado procurando alguém.

Depois do choque inicial de perceber que Harry havia tomado a poção de amor enquanto observava Hermione, Ron havia decidido que isto era mais divertido que preocupante, e aproveitava qualquer ocasião para incomodar Harry, que agora estava olhando-o com cara de quem queria estrangula-lo.

- Procurando quem? - Ginny perguntou, enquanto mordiscava umas uvas. Antes de dar-se conta do que fazia, Harry respondeu: - Hermione. Já tinha o suficiente com Ron incomodando-o. Não precisava que Ginny, que a cada dia se parecia mais com os gêmeos Fred e George nas muitas travessuras que gostava de fazer, se unisse a Ron para zombar dele.

Sentiu alívio quando viu que Ginny não achava nada de diferente no fato dele estar procurando Hermione.

- Ouça, é verdade. E ela onde está? - Ginny disse, enquanto buscava Hermione na outra ponta da mesa. Ninguém percebeu quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Neville e piscou-lhe o olho, brincalhona.

- Isso eu queria saber. - Harry murmurou. Ron limpou a garganta notavelmente em resposta. - O que? Estou apenas preocupado com ela. Isso é tudo. - Harry disse em voz baixa. Ron não estava convencido, a julgar por sua resposta de "Sim, claro. E eu sou o filho bastardo de Snape."

Harry estava se pondo tão vermelho que já parecia parte da família Weasley.

- Pois SIM, estou! Você sabe que Hermione está toda noite estudando e... e... bom... o cérebro necessita... necessita de nutrição, Ron! - Harry disse em um fraco intento de explicar seu comportamento.

Ron sorriu-lhe, dizendo "Você é um louco apaixonado". Mas o muito imbecil o disse em voz alta, e Ginny rapidamente perguntou "Quem é o louco apaixonado?". Por pouco ela cai do assento quando os dois gritaram: "NINGUÉM!"

Graças a Deus que Parvati e Lavender aproximaram-se e sentaram do outro lado da mesa, silenciando o que, seguramente, seria uma interrogação completa da parte de Ginny.

- Não posso crer que em menos de uma semana vamos celebrar o Baile de Halloween! - escutavam Lavender dizer a Parvati, ao tempo em que se servia de comida em seu prato. Harry suprimiu um gemido.

"_Tinha esquecido do maldito baile."_

A verdade era que Harry não estava com humor de comemorar, vestir-se, dançar e, muito menos, de perguntar à alguma garota se queria ser sua companheira para o baile... não enquanto Voldemort e seus seguidores ainda estavam lá fora, esperando o momento oportuno para atacar.

- Aposto que garotas tão bonitas como vocês já têm par. - Ginny comentou-lhes, aparentemente esquecendo-se o que havia escutado antes.

- Claro! Eu vou com Seamus. - Lavender disse com um grande sorriso.

- E quanto a mim, Dean já me convidou. Você sabe que ele é um grande dançarino! - Parvati adicionou.

- Disseram-me. - disse Ginny em voz baixa, já que não queria recordar a Parvati que ela era a ex-namorada de Dean e que conhecia bem seus dotes como dançarino.

Harry, pelo contrário, estava que não cabia em seu corpo de felicidade. Se Dean havia pedido a Parvati que fosse com ele ao baile, significava que não estava interessado em Hermione, e que o que fizera na aula de Poções não era mais que a atitude de um amigo defendendo sua amiga.

_"Mas o que lhe importa? Você sabe que é a poção falando! A verdade é que sou uma verdadeiro idiota! Desde quando algo que Dobby sugere não acaba me metendo em problemas?"_

Harry golpeou-se a testa com a palma da mão. Ron olhou-o com preocupação; graças a Deus ninguém mais deu-se conta, provavelmente porque continuavam falando daquilo que deixava as garotas de sua idade loucas.

Os garotos.

- Lavender, eu não sabia que você gostava de Seamus. - Ginny disse a Lavender, depois de terminar seu último pedaço de melão. Lavender baixou a cabeça e disse com inusual timidez:

- É um bom garoto. Embora tenho que admitir que não era o par com o qual sonhei.

Ginny olhou para a mesa, assegurando-se de que Seamus não estava próximo, e perguntou:

- E quem é o par de seus sonhos?

Lavender e Parvati aproximaram-se de Ginny e sussurraram-lhe:

- Roger Davies.

A cara de desprezo de Ron não estava aberta à interpretação.

- O que? - Lavender perguntou a Ron, como se houvesse se ofendido com o fato de que ele não considerasse Roger um sonho. Ron respondeu-lhe com um "Porque é um clichê! Mas claro que você vai gostar! Ele é bonito... tem dinheiro... é Capitão de seu time de Quadribol... e, para completar, é Monitor-Chefe! Se você me perguntasse, Seamus é muito melhor para você do que o Cabeçudo Davies!"

Parvati sorriu-lhe maliciosamente e disse-lhe:

- Mas ninguém lhe perguntou, Ron. Ademais, todo mundo sabe que você está é contente que Seamus não tenha pedido a Ginny que fosse sua acompanhante. Você é pior que um guarda penitenciário! Deixe que a pobre garota respire em paz.

Parvati e Ron olharam-se com adagas nos olhos pelos segundos seguintes. Ron saiu perdendo, olhando para baixo, com suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Bom... isso também. - murmurou o ruivo, olhando de soslaio para Harry, que voltara sua atenção para as portas do refeitório. Ron era o único Weasley na mesa que achava o tema de Roger não bem-vindo.

– Então... Roger já tem acompanhante? - Ginny perguntou a Lavender como se não houvesse acontecido nada, embora a resposta para essa pergunta lhe importasse mais do que podia dizer a Ron e, especialmente, a Harry. Ginny não sabia se Roger já tinha par para o baile, mas estava segura de que sabia quem era a garota que convidaria.

- Ainda não... mas Padma me disse que Christina disse a Diana que escutou Roger dizer a Maxwell, que convidaria a Monitora-Chefe para o baile. - Parvati disse num sussurro, enquanto inclinava-se mais perto de Ginny.

O grito de "O QUE?!", procedente de Ron, e o "SIM!" de Ginny fizeram com que a atenção de Harry voltasse para a mesa.

- O que se passou? - Harry perguntou densamente, enquanto olhava dos dois ruivos para Parvati e Lavender.

- Ai, isto é tão emocionante! - Ginny disse com um sorriso, ignorando a pergunta de Harry.

- O que é tão emocionante? - Harry perguntou, ainda mais confuso com a expressão de "Eu sinto muito" com a qual Ron olhava-lhe.

- Pois não é nada que interesse a VOCÊ, Harry. - Lavender respondeu, dando um olhar conspirador para Parvati e Ginny. Ron já não suportava que as três víboras que o rodeavam deixassem Harry no escuro.

- Mas é que acaso você não ouviu o que Parvati disse, amigo? - Ron perguntou-lhe, um tom estranhamente sério em seu sussurro. Harry já estava farto.

- Se eu soubesse o que disse não estaria perguntando! - replicou o garoto de olhos cor esmeralda.

Ron agarrou-lhe pelo braço e acercou-o ainda mais a si. Entre dentes e certificando-se de que as três Gryffindors ao redor dele não pudessem ouvir, Ron respondeu:

- O que as víboras de mexerico acabam de dizer, é que o Cabeçudo Davies vai pedir à Monitora-Chefe que seja sua acompanhante para o Baile.

"_E o que me importa os romances do Cabeçu...?"_

O pensamento nunca se completou, porque Harry lembrou-se quem era a Monitora-Chefe em questão.

- HERMIONE! - gritou Harry em voz alta, logrando com que a metade das pessoas ao seu redor o olhasse mal por assustá-las. Mas não foi até que Ron olhou-o com grandes olhos e temerosos, que Harry ouviu a familiar voz feminina perguntar detrás dele:

- Sim, Harry?

Harry olhou por sobre seu ombro; parada a menos de um pé de distância estava Hermione.

Harry tartamudeou, tratando de encontrar a forma de evitar dizer a Hermione que ela era o objeto de afeto do garoto mais popular (_'e odioso!'_) de Hogwarts.

- Hermione... sim... é... bem... não era nada! Eu apenas estava chamando você para... dizer que... que se sentasse conosco!

Hermione não se deu conta de seu singular comportamento, julgando pela forma com que revolveu-lhe o cabelo brincalhonamente, e disse-lhe:

- Tolinho, sempre me sento com vocês! - Um momento depois estava sentada ao lado de Parvati e diretamente de frente para Harry.

Ron sussurrou a Harry sarcasticamente: "Você é tão suave como manteiga". Antes que Harry pudesse pisa-lo por debaixo da mesa, Hermione perguntou a todos: - De que falavam?

Os cinco Gryffindor em torno dela gritaram "DE NADA!" e encontraram-se subitamente interessados no conteúdo de seus respectivos pratos. Hermione olhou Harry, erguendo a sobrancelha em sinal de que não lhes acreditava. Harry deu-lhe um tímido sorriso antes de concentrar-se no suco de frutas que tinha diante de si.

Na realidade, Harry podia ouvir as Víboras Fofoqueiras perguntarem-se entre elas se era seguro indagar por mais informação. Finalmente, Lavender deu uma cotovelada em Parvati nas costelas. Após pretender tossir, Parvati perguntou a Hermione de uma maneira muito casual:

- Hermione... você viu Roger hoje?

- Sim. Ele foi me ver depois que terminou a aula de Snape. Por que pergunta? - Hermione questionou-lhe, enquanto comia umas uvas praieiras.

"_Então, foi por isso que não nos esperou..."_

Harry não sabia porque se sentia decepcionado, nem porque seu coração batia mais rápido que o normal. Ao ver como Hermione bebia a metade de seu suco de abóbora de um gole, Harry teve a impressão de que ela tinha pressa em terminar de comer.

Era a vez de Lavender perguntar.

- E... ele lhe disse algo?

Hermione respondeu com um casual "Sim", antes de engolir outra uva. Harry sentiu que o ácido do estômago subia e, acidentalmente, dobrou o garfo que tinha na mão.

Ron achou que foi o único que percebeu, mas havia outra ruiva na mesa que viu de soslaio a reação de Harry.

- E? O QUE DISSE? - Lavender e Parvati perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, pegando Hermione de surpresa.

- Garotas, sugiro que abandonem o café. Estão mais excitadas que o normal. Roger apenas me disse que Peeves havia encontrado uma forma de entrar em nosso Salão Comunal, e que arrancou todas as cortinas. - Hermione respondeu.

Ela olhou com curiosidade para Ron e Harry, perguntado-se por que Parvati, Lavender e Ginny achavam tão curioso ouvir a respeito da última travessura de Peeves.

- Ai, isso é... é muito mau. - Ginny disse, olhando Lavender e Parvati com cara de que sabiam mais que Hermione sobre sua situação sentimental.

- Eu sei. Deu-me trabalho encontrar as cortinas que queria. Agradeço a Roger, que disse ao Barão Vermelho o que Peeves fez. Digamos apenas que ele tirou do fantasminha a vontade de visitar nossos quartos. - terminou Hermione.

Harry finalmente captou que Hermione havia utilizado duas vezes a palavra "nosso". E foi só então que recordou que Hermione, como Monitora-Chefe, compartilhava uma sala privada com o Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts. Nunca havia pensado muito nisso, porque Hermione ainda passava seu tempo livre no Salão Comunal de Gryffindor.

Mas agora... agora era diferente. Agora, Harry não podia deixar de pensar que a garota que ele amava estava compartilhando uma linda e cômoda sala ('_sem mencionar que compartilhavam um banheiro com banheira e tudo!') _com Roger Davies, o Garoto número 1 de Hogwarts, que era 4 polegadas mais alto que ele, tinha melhor cabelo, melhor rosto, um bem mais saudável, MUITAS MELHORES NOTAS, e que... de acordo com Ginny, Parvati e Lavender... se podia definir como a 'fantasia de qualquer garota'.

"_Espera... "a garota que eu amo?" Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, Harry! Você NÃO AMA Hermione! Bom, você a ama... mas não assim! Ela é SUA AMIGA! SUA PARCEIRA! Deus, quanto tempo disse Snape que durava o efeito da poção? Oito horas? Maldição! Talvez, deva ir para meu quarto agora e não voltar a sair até amanhã. Sim... eu deveria fazer isso... Amanhã me levantarei e tudo terá voltado à normalidade..."_

A voz de Ron fez com que os pensamentos de Harry voltassem ao planeta Terra.

- Harry, não queria perguntar algo a Hermione? - Ron disse-lhe, seus olhos grandes, obviamente tentando comunicar algo importante a Harry. Harry não tinha nem idéia do que esse algo era.

- Eu não... - Harry conseguiu dizer, antes que Ron lhe desse uma cotovelada nas costelas. Hermione ouviu o ruído e parou de comer, olhando seus melhores amigos com curiosidade.

- SIM! Você me disse. Lembra? Você me disse que estava travado no ensaio de História da Magia... aquele que você tem que entregar amanhã... e me disse que ia pedir a Hermione que o ajudasse. - Ron disse com voz forçada, lançando olhares não muito conspícuos para Hermione.

- Ron, você tem algo na garganta? - Hermione perguntou, incapaz de ver, de onde estava sentada, a cara de Ron, cujos olhos pareciam dizer a Harry "Entra na onda".

Finalmente, Harry deu-se conta de que Ron estava tentando ajuda-lo a encontrar uma desculpa para passar mais tempo com Hermione.

"_RON! VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! SUPÕE-SE QUE VOCÊ ME AJUDE A ENCONTRAR A SOLUÇÃO PARA ISTO, NÃO PARA ME METER EM MAIS PROBLEMAS!"_

Harry intentou que seu rosto mostrasse o que realmente pensava do plano dele. Mas, ou Ron não entendeu ou simplesmente estava tão convencido de que seu plano funcionaria, que não levaria um NÃO como resposta, porque continuou virando seu rosto para apontar para Hermione.

- Ron, está seguro de que está bem? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada. Harry estava a ponto de virar-se para onde ela estava e gritar-lhe "Ele está bem! Está sendo apenas um idiota!", quando deu-se conta do quão encantadora Hermione se via, com seu cenho franzido, mordendo seu lábio inferior, mostrando sua confusão e preocupação pelo comportamento de seu amigo.

E enquanto o cérebro de Harry gritava-lhe _"__NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDO, HARRY! NÃO ESCUTE RON", _viu que seus lábios respondiam com um "Certo! Eu havia me esquecido."

- Mione, você pode me ajudar com o ensaio? - Harry perguntou rapidamente, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de pensar duas vezes. A verdade era que Hermione já havia terminado de comer, e ele sentiu receio de vê-la ir-se.

- Claro, Harry! Você sabe que não há problema nisso. - Hermione disse com um sorriso, enquanto alcançava-o por cima da mesa e tocava a mão de Harry. Harry mal pode combater o impulso de segurar a mão de Hermione na dele.

- Excelente. Harry a acompanhará para buscar suas coisas e nós esperaremos vocês no Salão Comunal. - Ron disse, com cara de triunfo. Harry pisou-lhe o pé duramente, enquanto olhava para Hermione, que saboreava o resto de sua sobremesa, obviamente ignorando o problema de Harry e a poção.

- AI! Olha onde pisa! - Ron queixou-se.

- Perdão. - Harry respondeu de forma sarcástica. Hermione terminou o restante do suco de abóbora e ergueu-se da mesa.

- Acabei. Vemo-nos logo. - Hermione disse casualmente, enquanto começava a caminhar até a porta. Ron e Harry olharam-se distraídos; Hermione sempre esperava por eles depois do jantar.

- ESPERA! Harry vai acompanhá-la. - Ron disse a Hermione, sussurrando em seguida para Harry. - É bom que você a ajude com os livros para que acumule pontos.

- Não me pressione, Ron. - Harry disse, entre dentes.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Não vou para o Salão Comunal. Tenho que passar pela biblioteca agora. - Hermione respondeu.

- DE NOVO? - Harry e Ron perguntaram simultaneamente; Hermione já havia passado a metade da hora do almoço na biblioteca.

- Sim. Eu prometi a Roger que o ajudaria com sua Aritmancia. - Hermione continuou sem abalar-se. Ginny olhou curiosamente para as Víboras Fofoqueiras, que subitamente acharam a conversa entre Harry, Ron e Hermione muito interessante.

Por outro lado, Harry achou que o rangido de seus dentes era um dos sons mais irritantes que ele jamais ouvira.

- Ah... de modo que Roger também vai estar na biblioteca. - Parvati disse, com a voz mais casual que pode gerar.

- Sim. - Hermione respondeu, perguntando-se o que Parvati e Lavender achavam tão interessante em Roger Davies. Decidiu esquecer-se do tema e depositou sua atenção em Harry.

- Vejo você no Salão às 9. - Hermione disse a Harry e seguiu seu caminho. Não havia se distanciado mais de três metros e disse por sobre seu ombro: - Oh, e Harry... se quiser começar antes com seu ensaio, está convidado a vir à biblioteca conosco.

- Obrigado. - Harry disse com um sorriso forçado. Hermione notou o quão falso parecia seu sorriso enquanto dava a volta, e continuou seu caminho, saindo do refeitório.

- Se ocorre a você aparecer na biblioteca, vou matá-lo eu mesma! - Ginny ameaçou Harry de tal modo que ele não sabia se falava a sério ou ao descuido.

- POR QUÊ? - replicou Ron, indignado.

- Mas é que não é óbvio? Roger vai pedir à ela que seja sua acompanhante para o baile, enquanto estão na biblioteca. - Parvati disse.

- Ai, é que Roger é todo um cavalheiro. - Lavender acrescentou.

- A que se referem? - Harry perguntou preocupado, sua garganta tão seca que teria jurado que acabava de cruzar o Saara.

Parvati respondeu, dizendo:

- Bom, Roger vai fazer a pergunta em um lugar neutro, para o caso de que Hermione esteja o suficientemente louca para dizer que não. Roger é tão encantador que não faz a pergunta em um lugar onde passem muito tempo um com o outro... e isso é difícil, porque praticamente vivem juntos.

- ELES NÃO VIVEM JUNTOS! Apenas compartilham uma sala. - Harry corrigiu-lhe imediatamente, sentindo desejos de atirar o bolo de maçã na cara de Parvati.

- Como queira, Harry. De qualquer forma, perguntar à ela num lugar neutro significa que se ela disser "Não, obrigado, não posso ir com você porque vão me levar para a Casa dos Pirados", Hermione não se sentirá mal depois quando estiverem compartilhando muitas noites diante do fogo, em sua sala comum PARTICULAR. - Parvati disse, piscando o olho para mostrar exatamente de que tipo de compartilhar ela falava.

Parvati e Lavender levantaram-se da mesa e foram-se, antes que Ron pudesse lhes dizer o que realmente pensava acerca delas. Ginny também levantou-se, mas ela não se foi do refeitório imediatamente. Ao invés disso, ela voltou-se para Harry e Ron, olhando-os seriamente como se fosse ler-lhes a mente.

- Agora... me prometem que não aparecerão na biblioteca? Hermione não precisa de vocês dois de guarda-costas. - Ginny disse-lhes seriamente, com um olhar que geralmente reservava para os jogadores de Quadribol do time contrário.

- Eu prometo. - Ron e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos de Ginny estavam cheios de suspeita, enquanto olhava de Harry para Ron.

- Relaxa, Ginny. Você sabe que pode confiar em nós. - Harry disse, com o que esperava fosse um sorriso sincero. Depois de uns segundos, Ginny finalmente suspirou e disse:

- Bom, suponho que sim, posso. Nos vemos logo, garotos. - Deu meia volta e começou a sair do refeitório. Ron não se deu conta que Neville saiu atrás dela.

Ainda viam Ginny quando Ron aproximou-se de Harry e murmurou:

- Planeja cumprir a promessa?

- Mas é claro que não.

* * *

30 minutos depois...

* * *

- Está certo de que isto é o que queremos?

Ron perguntou, inseguro, a Harry enquanto via seu amigo abrindo seu baú e pegando um pedaço de tecido cinza tecnicolor de fundo. Ron vira a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry suficiente vezes para reconhecê-la imediatamente. Harry já havia guardado em seu bolso um par de Ouvidos Extensíveis que George e Fred haviam-lhe presenteado.

Isto era definitivamente uma operação secreta.

- O que quer dizer? - Harry perguntou ao ruivo. Mas de nada importava a resposta de Ron. O garoto de olhos verdes estava seguro de seu plano, desde que viu Hermione sair do refeitório.

"_Você só está preocupado com sua amiga. Porque Hermione é SUA AMIGA, e nada mais. Apenas quer certificar-se de que Roger não vai tentar... você sabe... exceder-se com ela. Sim, é isso.",_ Harry repetia em sua cabeça uma e outra vez, num intento de explicar-se a si mesmo seu estranho comportamento.

- Harry, você sabe que está sob o efeito da poção, não é? Talvez, por isso é que está tão ciumento e não está pensando bem nas coisas... - Ron logrou dizer, antes que Harry o interrompesse ao fechar seu baú com um grande BANG.

Olhando-o seriamente, Harry disse:

- Ron, não estou sob os efeitos de NENHUMA poção! E tampouco estou ciumento! Estou apenas preocupado com minha melhor amiga. Você sabe que Hermione nunca... bem... ela confia demasiado nas pessoas. Não quero que o panaca do Roger se aproveite dela.

Deu-lhe trabalho crer em sua própria mentira.

Ron murmurou um sarcástico "Sim. Claro. Se você diz." Harry apontou-lhe com um dedo acusador, enquanto decidiu combater fogo com fogo.

- Espera um momento. Você também queria ir à biblioteca e ver o que estava se passando. Talvez é VOCÊ quem está apaixonado por Hermione! - Harry disse, tratando de soar convencido e falhando.

- Você é um idiota, Harry. - Ron disse calmamente. - Quero ir à biblioteca porque Roger me cai como uma bomba, e se eu tiver que ir ao casamento de Davies-Granger vou me enforcar na Torre de Astronomia só de cuecas.

- Não sei se devo me sentir perturbado ou desgostoso. - Harry murmurou, movendo a cabeça numa tentativa de dissipar a imagem mental de Ron e suas cuecas.

- Seja como for, Harry - Ron continuou -, uma coisa é ir à biblioteca, sentarmos ao lado de Hermione e interrompe-la constantemente... mas espioná-la? Isso soa mal!

- Prometemos a Ginny que não seríamos 'guarda-costas'. - Harry disse. Estava pondo-se irritado com o fato de Ron atrasa-lo.

"_Oh, se Roger puser uma mão sobre ela... apenas uma mão... vou chutar-lhe a bun..."._

A voz de Ron interrompeu a prazerosa imagem mental de Roger gritando de dor.

- Sim, claro. Romper uma estúpida promessa que fizemos a Ginny é mau. Mas espionar nossa melhor amiga não é! - Ron disse. Harry suspirou. Tentaria uma vez mais convencer Ron de que era o correto, porém se Ron continuasse demorando, então teria que dar um soco em seu melhor amigo e rogar-lhe que o perdoasse depois.

- Ron, pense nisto. Ambos não gostamos de Roger. Ambos pensamos que Hermione pode ter alguém muito melhor que ele, não? - Harry argumentou.

- E, por casualidade, esse alguém é você? - Ron interrompeu.

- Não! Não estou falando de mim... já disse a você! Isto se trata de dois melhores amigos que querem o melhor para sua melhor amiga. De acordo? - Harry disse, sentindo-se seguro de seu argumento. Ron pensou no que havia-lhe dito Harry por alguns segundos, e finalmente respondeu:

- De acordo.

- Está decidido, então. - Harry disse, ao tempo em que escondia a Capa de Invisibilidade sob o seu suéter, saindo do dormitório com determinação. Ron reticentemente seguiu-o, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts ocasionalmente encontrando-se com os outros alunos, sem deixar de caminhar, com medo de que alguém os detivesse para conversar.

Quando encontraram-se frente à porta do banheiro dos homens, que estava no mesmo corredor da entrada da biblioteca, Harry rapidamente puxou Ron para dentro e colocou a capa sobre ambos. Ron havia crescido tanto durante o verão que a capa apenas chegava-lhe à metade da panturrilha.

- Vai ter que dobrar os joelhos um pouco, amigo. - Harry instruiu, enquanto movia-se de lado a lado, nervoso. Amava Ron como se fosse um irmão, mas sentir seu corpo pressionado ao de Ron era uma das formas menos favoritas de Harry passar o tempo.

- Ah, por que eu? - Ron reclamou. Harry respondeu com um forte "Porque você é quem é o anormalmente alto".

Ron abaixou-se até que a capa tocou o chão.

- Pronto. E, para sua informação, as garotas consideram os homens altos extremamente sexy.

Harry respondeu distraído com um "Até eu pensarei que você é sexy conquanto que se cale e saiamos".

Lentamente e sem fazer ruído, saíram do banheiro e caminharam até a biblioteca.

A biblioteca de Hogwarts consistia num grande recinto decorado com pelo menos 30 pares de estantes, que estavam rodeadas por múltiplas mesas de estudo. Havia muito poucos estudantes na biblioteca, provavelmente a maioria estava emocionada com o Baile de sexta-feira para preocupar-se com as atribuições.

Madame Pince, a encarregada da biblioteca, estava sentada à sua mesa, pretendendo parecer que lia o livro Criaturas Mitológicas e Mágicas da Romênia, mas Harry sabia a verdade. Essa mulher olhava por sua amada biblioteca, como uma águia olha por sua cria.

- Você a vê? - Ron sussurrou. Harry estava a ponto de responder "Não", quando viu o inconfundível cabelo canela de Hermione saindo de uma cadeira em um canto. Havia outra cabeça ao lado da dela, com cabelo loiro e talvez um pé a mais de altura. Sustentando a cabeleira loira, Harry pode ver um par de ombros largos e fortes e uma confidente postura que Harry sempre havia querido possuir.

Harry sentiu que seu estômago dava voltas quando viu Roger pondo sua mão no ombro de Hermione, dando-lhe uma palmadinha. Se Roger não houvesse tirado sua mão dali, Harry não estava seguro de que teria se contido em ir até onde eles estavam, e arrancar o braço de Roger.

- Mais perto. - Harry sussurrou, enquanto fazia com que Ron o seguisse lentamente, até onde Hermione e Roger estavam sentados. Ron deu um gemido suave.

- Harry, já não suporto mais estar abaixado. As costas estão me matando. - Ron queixou-se.

Harry encontrou o perfeito esconderijo detrás de uma alta estante que estava a dois metros de onde Hermione estava sentada. Rapidamente, fez com que Ron o seguisse até atrás da estante. Movendo uns quantos livros de estudo de trouxas, Harry e Ron podiam ver parcialmente os rostos de Hermione e Roger de muito perto.

Ron suspirou de alívio tão logo pode esticar-se. Se alguém houvesse caminhado junto à estante naquele momento, o único que teria visto eram os sapatos velhos de Ron, e de Harry a parte de baixo de suas calças.

Harry deu-se conta de que Hermione realmente estava trabalhando num dever, já que ela tinha em sua delicada mão um pedaço de papel com uma tabela numérica muito complicada. Roger, contudo, não parecia muito interessado no dever, já que estava olhando Hermione enquanto ela tratava de explicar-lhe algo no papel.

Harry sorriu ao imaginar-se que arrancava os olhos de Roger.

"_Estão falando... mas de quê? Não posso ouvi-los. Hermione está tentando ensinar-lhe algo na tabela... e agora Roger está dizendo-lhe algo... e ela está rindo! O que lhe disse? Terá lhe perguntado se queria ir ao baile com ele? Espera... Roger está... acaso se atreve... SIM! ESTÁ TENTANDO TOCAR O PEITO DE MIONE COM SEU COTOVELO! Quando eu pegar Roger, vou cortar-lhe o pa..."._

- Harry, já vimos o suficiente. Vamos voltar. - Ron sussurrou de modo urgente. Harry estivera tão concentrado espionando Hermione, que pulou ao escutar o som da voz de Ron.

Harry e Ron viram como Hermione virou a cabeça de repente, em direção à estante onde eles estavam escondidos.

- Ouviu isso, Rog? - perguntou a linda garota.

"_Rog? Por que, demônios, chamou-o Rog? A mim ela nunca chamou Har ou Arry ou..."._

- Não ouvi nada, linda. O que me dizia de 91 dividido por um número primo? - Roger disse com doçura, tratando de enfocar a atenção de Hermione em seu tema favorito... ele.

- Calma, amigo. Vamos agora. - Ron urgiu Harry.

– Ainda não. - foi a resposta do garoto de óculos. - Quero aproximar-me um pouco mais. Não ouço do que falam enquanto estou sob esta Capa.

- Se você se aproximar mais, vamos pisar nela! - Ron protestou, mas era muito tarde. Harry saiu debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade com cuidado. Apenas Ron estava invisível agora, mas Harry não se importava. Tinha uma necessidade urgente e completamente inexplicável de ver tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tinha medo de que enquanto estivesse parado atrás da estante, perdesse algum detalhe importante.

Imagens que o enchiam de um estranho pânico assaltaram a mente de Harry... como a que Hermione e Roger estivessem de mãos dadas... ou que os dedos de Roger estivessem traçando círculos na coxa de sua melhor amiga.

Por isso, Harry fez o único que seu desconfiado cérebro permitiu-lhe pensar...

Começou a subir pela estante, utilizando as prateleiras de entre meio como se fossem degraus. Subia cada vez mais alto, até que alcançou o topo da estante. Harry sentou-se no topo e olhou para baixo. Estava a uns 3 metros do chão. Embora tivesse visão de águia de Roger e Hermione (_'agora ao menos vejo onde estão as mãos dele'_), Harry ainda não sabia do que estavam falando.

Nesse momento, lembrou das Orelhas Extensíveis que levava no bolo. _'Lembrete: dizer a George e Fred que são um par de gênios', _Harry pensou enquanto as tirava do bolso. Lentamente, desceu o ouvido mágico até que escutou a voz de Hermione pelo aparato.

- Vê? Quando você divide 91 por qualquer número primo, obtém o que se chama vórtice Y, um poderoso número que pode ser utilizado para o bem ou para o mal. Quanto mais alto o número, mais poderoso o feitiço será. - Hermione estava dizendo, fazendo com que Harry coçasse a cabeça compulsivamente, tentando achar sentido na complicada explicação.

Cabeção Roger aparentemente não tinha os problemas de Harry.

- Finalmente entendo! - Roger disse, dando a Hermione um sorriso que lembrava a Harry o de Gilderoy Lockhart. – Você é verdadeiramente uma grande mestra, Mione. - Roger acrescentou, dando-lhe um abraço suave que fez com que o sangue fervesse nas veias de Harry.

"'_Mione? MIONE? Assim é como eu... digo, como RON e EU a chamamos. O que faz esse intruso utilizando nosso nome?". _

Harry tinha tão apertado o punho, que os dedos de sua mãos estavam brancos.

- Me alegra ajuda-lo, Rog. - Hermione disse com um sorriso, enquanto se levantava da mesa. – Prometi a Harry que ia ajuda-lo com um ensaio. – ela agregou, guardando os livros em sua bolsa. – Vejo-o depois, está bem?

Harry estava tão contente de que ela deixasse Roger para ir até ele, que começou a sorrir como o idiota feliz que era.

"'_Isso, Hermione! Seja uma boa menina e afaste-se desse miserável, filho da pu..."._

O sorriso de Harry se apagou quando viu que Roger se levantava e disse:

- Espere um segundo. Quero perguntar-lhe algo.

Harry inclinou-se ainda mais para o lado, até que teve que utilizar sua mão livre para agarrar a estante, por medo de cair. Ignorou o som de rangido que fez a madeira que o agüentava. Definitivamente não gostava da direção que o assunto estava tomando.

- O que é, Roger? - Hermione perguntou com uma voz que indicava que não tinha nem idéia do que Roger queria com ela. Roger aproximou-se e olhou-a nos olhos com seus irresistíveis orbes azuis.

- Me perguntava se você queria ser minha acompanhante para o Baile de Halloween. - Roger questionou, novamente dando a Hermione um sorriso que poderia ser nomeado para o concurso de O Melhor Sorriso, do Semanário de Bruxas.

Harry estava tão irritado quanto Hermione estava surpresa. Harry teria achado engraçado ver sua amiga sabe-tudo sem palavras, se não fosse porque o braço que o estava agüentando já lhe doía, e se não sentisse o impulso de utilizar sua outra mão para estrangular Roger.

- Eu... bem... é... estou... estou honrada que tenha me convidado... não sei... não sei o que dizer. - Hermione gaguejou pelo que, provavelmente, era a primeira vez em sua vida. Roger aproximou-se mais dela, com um olhar que teria derretido qualquer outra garota, e disse:

- Então, diga que sim. - Confiante de seu encanto, Roger tomou a mão de Hermione.

Harry inclinou-se ainda mais para eles, desejando que sua mente começasse a transmitir mensagens telepáticas a Hermione.

"_Diga que vá para o inferno! Diga que você vai ao baile com seus dois melhores amigos, porque não quer passar a noite com um convencido, egoísta, ambicioso, miserável e arrogante safa..."._

- Está bem. Irei com você ao baile. - Hermione disse, olhando Roger com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"_MERDA! NÃO! POR QUÊ?"_

Não havia se passado dois segundo desde que a resposta de Hermione saiu de sua boca, quando Harry ouviu um som estranho, um forte rangido perto dele.

Com uma mescla de surpresa e pânico, Harry percebeu que estava aproximando-se a grande velocidade do chão.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

1º - Tenho uma novidade pra vocês! Adivinhem? Eu não revisei o capítulo. ;-) Portanto, se encontrarem algum erro, ou termo em espanhol não traduzido, relevem. ;-)

2º - Respondendo as suas perguntas:

I. Anasazi (autora) classificou sua fic como T (ou PG-13), pela história não possuir cenas lemon (NC-17) mas conter alguma violência e algumas palavras impróprias para menores de 13 anos (classificação segundo as normas norte-americanas).

II. A fic conta com 18 capítulos, e está concluída (terminada em julho de 2006).

Uma particularidade:

Segundo Anasazi, "Atrapado en una red" foi concebida originalmente para ser a primeira parte de uma trilogia. Porém, a autora não estava segura de poder continuar a segunda continuação. Até a presente data, não nenhum indício de que ela publicará a seqüência.

3º (mas não menos importante) – Deixo um beijo e um abraço, um cheiro e um amasso para vocês que começaram a acompanhar esta tradução, em especial para os review-sadores **Sugar Hurricane** (Também gosta de Harry/Draco? Hmmm! Quem sabe eu não traduza uma fic deles... ;-) Beijo!); **Valson** (Pois é, amore, eu já estava em débito com vocês. Para não pagar juros de mora, eu resolvi tirar do baú – leia-se "a pasta de fics selecionadas para tradução" – a bonita fic de Anasazi e uma de minhas preferidas. Existem outras fics que eu previamente escolhi a dedo, de diversos casais e para os mais variados bons gostos, mas, como sempre, não prometerei absolutamente nada. Veremos... Beijos!); **Jessy** (Também torço para que a Anasazi autorize, mas até agora não obtive nenhuma resposta dela. Quanto a Harry, no futuro você verá que essa "falta de atenção" foi bem-vinda para que ele descobrisse o que, inclusive, Ron já pressentia. ;-) Não há males que não venham para um algum bem... Beijocas!); **Pink Potter **(Ah sim, essa fic é muito boa! Tem muitos momentos marcantes, desses de tocar profundamente o coração e cenas de serem guardadas na memória. Eu, pelo menos, tenho memorizadas duas cenas especiais dessa fic (que foi uma das primeiras que li), que de tão belas e líricas me tocaram a alma. Quem sabe, estas mesmas cenas e outras não toquem a sua? ;-)); **edilmamorais **(Dilminha, eu não sei se vou demorar atualizar ou não. Tudo vai depender do tempo disponível. Mas geralmente eu me estipulo um prazo-limite de duas semanas, ou seja 14 dias. Caso eu não publique dentro desse período, é sinal de que não consegui traduzir o capítulo por falta de tempo ou por algum motivo de força maior. E sim, Harry vai sofrer, primeiro por não compreender a natureza e dimensão de seus sentimentos, e depois... eu diria que por "amar em silêncio". Prepare mesmo os lencinhos, porque alguns desses momentos vividos por Harry, e algumas cenas em especial ao lado de Hermione, foram tão sensivelmente narradas pela Anasazi, que chegam a ser quase palpáveis. Eu mesma já chorei lendo "Atrapado en una red". É mais uma bela história de amor imortal. Beijos e até!); e **Franci.Granger **(A tradução agradou pelo dito. ;-) Bom saber que você já leu a fic no belíssimo idioma espanhol. "Atrapado en una red" figura entre as minhas fic prediletas também. Eu realmente gostaria que a Anasazi continuasse escrevendo as duas últimas partes da história, porém creio que ela não o fará. Seria uma trilogia fenomenal, disso tenho certeza. Mas... fazer o que, né? Só nos resta continuar persistindo no sonho e recorrer à imaginação, para cobrir a "inexistência da perfeição" que seriam as partes 2 e 3. Outros beijos, abraços e cheiros!).

4º - Fui! Hasta!

**Inna **– que promete voltar (sabe-se Cher quando) com mais. ;-)


	3. Uma Contradição Ambulante

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Uma Contradição Ambulante**

_Era o ponto mais negro na escuridão, como o de uma noite sem lua, ou como as trevas que existem seis metros sob a terra, na câmara das raízes e vermes._

_E em meio a essa escuridão que tudo parecia consumir, havia apenas um ponto colorido... uma brilhante esfera de cor vermelha. Pulsava... primeiro suave, quase imperceptível... depois, tão brilhante que cegava._

_Até que a escuridão foi tragada por uma onda de luz vermelha, e um grito penetrante... como o de milhares de almas em agonia... rompeu a onda de luz._

_E a terrível escuridão era novamente a única que lhe rodeava._

Harry despertou abruptamente, sentindo como o suor grudava-lhe ao corpo como se acabasse de sair do banho. Sabia que estivera sonhando mas, por Merlin, não se recordava de seu sonho. Harry sentou-se em sua cama e, como era de costume, pousou sua mão sobre sua testa.

Sua cicatriz estava ardendo como se estivesse em carne viva. E o peito lhe doía como se existisse alguém sentado sobre ele.

- É melhor que você se acostume. Pomfrey disse que doeria por um tempo. - Harry pulou ao escutar a inesperada voz e olhou à sua direita. A voz pertencia a Ron, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Harry.

Ron esticou-se, pegou algo da mesa ao lado da cama e pôs na mão de Harry. Harry reconheceu a forma de seus óculos e levou-os ao rosto.

Nesse momento, Harry deu-se conta de que não estava em seu quarto, mas no território da enfermeira da escola, "Madame Pomfrey". Harry notou que sua mão esquerda parecia pesada e olhou para baixo: seu braço estava envolto em bandagens, e uma tipóia o mantinha seguro contra seu peito. Também tinha uma bandagem que rodeava-lhe a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou a Ron, sentindo-se algo enjoado.

- Acaso não se recorda do que aconteceu na biblioteca? - Ron perguntou-lhe, erguendo sua sobrancelha de forma enfática.

_"A biblioteca... a última coisa que lembro é de estar na biblioteca.. subi na estante de livros... sentei-me na parte superior... tirei as Orelhas Extensíveis, e me inclinei para fora..."_

_"Ai, não me diga."_

Harry não se lembrava do resto, mas não tinha que ser o Mestre do Óbvio para conectar as peças e saber o que ocorreu depois.

- Eu caí. Mesmo? - Harry perguntou, sua voz mostrando a vergonha que sentia. Ron sacudiu sua cabeça e disse:

- Não, meu amigo. Não caiu. Você SE ARREBENTOU como jaca. Até partiu a mesa que Hermione e Roger estavam usando!

Harry teve uma suspeita sobre por que doía-lhe o peito.

- E Hermione? Onde ela está? - Harry perguntou a Ron.

- Está fazendo a ronda. - respondeu casualmente. O olhar de decepção de Harry não passou despercebido a Ron, que em relação a sentimentos era usualmente cego.

- Porém ela estava decepcionada. Queria vir comigo, mas McGonagall fez com que Roger ajudasse Madame Pince a limpar os escombros que você deixou na biblioteca, e por isso Hermione teve que fazer a ronda. - Ron disse.

- Sim, claro. - Harry murmurou, o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz ainda quando ele não o desejava. Harry acreditava que conhecia Hermione o suficiente para discernir que se ela realmente desejava fazer algo, ela encontraria a forma de fazê-lo.

- Você tem muito o que explicar, compadre. - Ron disse com honestidade, enquanto reclinava-se sobre a incômoda cadeira.

- Estou seguro de que Madame Pince mal pode esperar para pôr suas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço. - Harry replicou, quase sentindo as ossudas mãos da bibliotecária em sua garganta.

- Não ela, tonto. A explicação você deve a Hermione! - Ron contestou.

- Por quê? Por que arruinei o convite perfeito de Roger? Bom, que me perdoe se sujei sua linda camisa branca com meu sangue! Pode dizer à ela que da próxima vez tratarei de sangrar sobre minha própria camisa. - Harry disse, surpreendendo-se pelo evidente ressentimento em sua voz.

Sabia que o que Ron dissera de Hermione era verdade. Por isso era que esperava vê-la quando acordou. Por isso era que doía-lhe tanto que ela não estivesse ao seu lado neste momento.

- Entendo, pela sua disposição tão doce, que a Poção número 9 ainda o tem sob seu encanto. - Ron replicou bruscamente. Harry repentinamente sentiu-se envergonhado de si mesmo.

Ele era quem havia agido como um cretino. Ele sabia que não tinha nenhum direito de espionar Hermione, e que definitivamente não tinha nenhuma razão para estar magoado com ela por ter aceitado o convite de Roger.

"_Mas como amar dói."_

- O que você disse a Hermione que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou.

- Que você estava tentando alcançar um livro que encontrava-se na parte de cima da estante e, quando subiu, a madeira cedeu e você caiu. – Ron disse, suas orelhas pondo-se vermelhas.

- E Hermione acreditou em você? – Harry disse, com um pequeno sorriso. Seu melhor amigo era muitas coisas, mas um bom mentiroso jamais fora.

- Não sei se me acreditou ou não, porém não me disse nada. Hermione estava tão preocupada com você... Ela retirou o suéter e o pôs na sua testa para estancar o sangue. Manchou-se toda a camisa... e ela não parava de chorar. – Ron continuou dizendo.

Harry não queria escutar mais nada. Fechou seus olhos cansadamente. Sabia que a imagem mental de Hermione chorando por sua estupidez o atormentaria por muito tempo.

- Que horas são? – Harry mudou de tema.

- Faltam 15 para a meia-noite. – Ron respondeu, olhando o velho relógio que estava na parede.

- Tão tarde? – Harry perguntou, abrindo seus olhos exaustivamente.

- Você passou todo esse tempo inconsciente. Rachou a cabeça contra a mesa... e que barulho feio fez! – Ron disse emocionado, como se estivesse narrando uma partida de Quadribol.

Se apenas faltavam 15 minutos para a meia-noite, significava que os efeitos da poção número 9 rápido desapareciam.

- Por quanto mais tempo tenho que estar aqui? – Harry perguntou. Ron tentou recordar tudo o que Madame Pomfrey lhe dissera e repetiu o melhor que pode:

- Madame Pomfrey disse que você tinha que passar toda a noite aqui. Amanhã o braço já deve estar curado. Mas ela tem medo que você tenha uma contusão.

Ron levantou-se do assento, esticando-se languidamente e soltando um grande bocejo.

- Bom, o verei amanhã.

Harry suspirou com cansaço.

- Claro! Trate de descansar, hein! – Ron disse com igual cansaço, dando uma palmada no ombro de Harry.

Ron deu a volta e começou a afastar-se, mas não havia se distanciando 2 metros, quando se deteve inesperadamente.

- Harry? – Ron perguntou, soando indeciso do que ia fazer.

- Sim? – Harry murmurou.

- Estou seguro de que Hermione teria desejado estar aqui quando você acordasse. – Ron disse. Deixando esse simples pensamento com Harry, foi-se da ala hospitalar.

Harry sentia-se enjoado, não sabia que medicamento Madame Pomfrey dera-lhe, mas devia ter sido algo muito poderoso. Tirou os óculos e os pôs na mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

E, contudo, não sentia vontade de dormir. Seu sentimento de culpa pelo seu comportamento, desde que tomou a poção, e a dor que sentia no peito cada vez que recordava o quão emocionada parecia Hermione ao aceitar o convite de Roger para ir ao baile, criavam em Harry dois pensamentos contraditórios, que se colidiam em seu exausto cérebro.

"'_Apenas trate de dormir, Harry. Amanhã você acordará e todo este problema haverá se resolvido por si só."_

* * *

2 horas mais tarde.

* * *

O sono não recaiu sobre Harry. Ao invés de dormir, havia passado duas horas olhando o teto, seu braço bom para o lado, ouvindo o som de sua respiração e a ocasional batida dos pés de Madame Pomfrey caminhando pelo piso.

Harry simulava estar adormecido cada vez que a enfermeira parava ao lado de sua cama, para ver como ele estava. Ele já tinha muitas coisas em sua mente para acrescentar mais uma velhinha que sempre se preocupava demais... coisas como a crescente dor que fazia com que sua cabeça se sentisse tal como um recipiente cheio a ponto de explodir.

Ele não prestou muita atenção ao som de passos que aproximavam-se pelo corredor, pensando que devia ser Madame Pomfrey que vinha novamente para monitorar seu estado. Harry sentia-se incômodo com a atenção, mas não era porque lhe irritasse que houvesse alguém cuidando dele... era porque esse alguém não era uma certa garota de cabelos escuros, sorriso cálido e olhos de cor marrom, em uniforme de Hogwarts.

"_Que diabos ocorre comigo? Você está perdendo a cabeça. O efeito da poção já deveria ter reduzido. Não se supõe que eu ainda pense nisso... não é? Talvez Ron fez algo com sua poção, que faz com que ela dure mais tempo. Deixa só eu pegá-lo! Vou enforcá-lo de manhã..."_

Não foi até que escutou uma familiar voz feminina, sussurrando algo próximo, que os sentidos de Harry acordaram por completo. Olhou através da cortina que rodeava sua cama e pode distinguir o perfil de duas pessoas: uma mulher sentada diante de uma mesa com um livro na frente... e uma formosa jovem de cabelo revolto, parada diante dela.

"_É ela! Que a terra me engula!"_

- O que faz fora de seu quarto a estas horas, Srta. Granger? - Madame Pomfrey disse com autoridade.

– Acabo de terminar de fazer a ronda. Me perguntava se podia ver Harry antes de ir para a cama. – Hermione respondeu. Harry não pode ignorar o quão exausta ouvia-se sua voz.

- O Sr. Potter está adormecido. - Madame Pomfrey disse, seu tom de voz mais suave do que o que usara a princípio. Ela conhecia a relação especial entre Hermione, Harry e Ron, e sabia que esses três não podiam se manter separados por muito tempo.

"'_Sim, boa mulher! Mande-a voltar ao seu quarto! NÃO! ESPERA! O quarto dela está ao lado do de Roger! Ai, que raios estou dizendo? Fiquei doido!"_

- Ah, entendo. Poderia vê-lo por um minuto somente? Não vou acorda-lo. Eu prometo. – Hermione suplicou. Harry sentiu que seu coração caía ao chão. Hermione soava tão preocupada...

"'_Como eu pude ter duvidado dela?"_

- De acordo, jovem. Mas apenas um minuto. - Madame Pomfrey respondeu gentilmente.

- Obrigado. - Hermione suspirou, notavelmente agradecida. O próximo que Harry escutou foram os passos de Hermione, caminhando em sua direção.

"_O que faço? Ai, tenho vontade de vê-la. Mas se ela me pergunta o que aconteceu hoje, o que posso dizer? Como posso explica-la o que eu estava fazendo, sem soar como um completo idiota? Não posso dizer: "Hermione, tomei a poção de amor na aula de Snape e ela fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você. Por isso era que eu estava lhe espionando na biblioteca e caí. Agora, vamos para o seu quarto e comecemos a fazer bebês!", não é?"_

Por isso, Harry fez o que achou que qualquer outro homem faria em sua situação.

Fingiu estar adormecido.

O característico aroma de lavanda que sempre acompanhava Hermione estava mesclado ao cheiro de sangue seco. Harry abriu seus olhos o suficiente para observar a jovem que havia chegado a seu lado, através de seus longos cílios.

O cabelo de Hermione estava mais selvagem que nunca, ainda que amarrado em um rabinho de cavalo. Seu uniforme não estava em melhores condições... sua camisa branca estava incrivelmente amassada, manchada de um lado com sangue seco. Seu rosto via-se cansado, seus incríveis olhos castanhos estavam tristes, e tinha uma mancha vermelha em sua bochecha.

Harry utilizou todo seu auto-controle para resistir ao impulso de limpar essa mancha de seu rosto e sentir a pele dela roçando contra a sua.

Harry por pouco dá um salto quando sentiu a mão de Hermione tomando a sua. Evidentemente, Hermione não deu-se conta, porque continuou tratando-o como se estivesse dormindo.

- Ai, Harry. Em que raios você estava pensando? – Hermione sussurrou suavemente, sua voz soando preocupada e chateada ao mesmo tempo. Era um tom de voz familiar para Harry, porque Hermione o utilizava quase diariamente com Ron e com ele.

O cabelo na parte de trás do pescoço de Harry ficou de pé, quando sentiu os dedos de Hermione acariciando seu ingovernável cabelo negro, tirando-o de sua testa. Com a ponta de seu dedo, Hermione suavemente tocou a bandagem sobre a cicatriz de Harry.

- Bom, você não parece tão mal como quando caiu. Harry, não sabe como me assustou! – Hermione murmurou. Harry pensava que era encantador nela que continuasse falando-lhe, embora pensasse que ele estava dormindo.

Harry sentiu que explodiria quando a mão de Hermione deixou seu cabelo para repousar em sua bochecha. Suavemente, Hermione começou a acariciá-la com seu polegar. Harry não estava acostumado a sentir tanta gentileza dirigida a ele.

- Harry James Potter. O que vou fazer com você? Quando não está procurando problemas, os problemas procuram você. – Hermione sussurrou com humor, evidentemente aliviada de que seu melhor amigo estivesse se recuperando bem. – Tenho que ir dormir. Vejo-o amanhã. – disse ela com suavidade.

Harry sentiu algo como eletricidade em seu corpo, quando os lábios de Hermione plantaram um delicado beijo em sua testa.

Não foi até que Hermione despediu-se de Madame Pomfrey e saiu do aposento, que Harry atreveu-se a abrir seus olhos e deixou sair um suspiro que não sabia que estava guardando.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Terceiro capítulo saindo do forno, quentinho! Aproveitem e sirvam-se! ;-)

Bueno, acho que não há muito o que se comentar... então, como sempre, agradeço a todos vocês por estarem acompanhando mais esta tradução despretensiosa. No entanto, lembrem-se que os maiores e melhores méritos vão para a Anasazi, autora desta história.

Também deixo meu muito obrigado, com recheio de chocolate e cobertura de chantilly, aos review-sadores **edilmamorais **(O Harry de "Preso em uma Rede" sofre tanto quanto o Harry de "PCU", mas você verá que as conseqüências da poção número 9 são diferentes das conseqüências da poção do pó de unicórnio. Mas fique com os lencinhos de papel a postos, porque belas e melancólicas cenas esperam por você. Beijoca, também adoro você, e obrigado pela parte que me toca! ;-)); **Valson** (É, eu também ri muito com as cenas hilárias de PeuR! Quanto a sua pergunta... Lilá e Parvati continuam sendo o que geralmente são nas fics: duas mexeriqueiras, que ocupam a maior parte de seus cérebros com especulações sobre garotos, fofocas sobre garotos e garotas, e sonhos com garotos. Já a Gina de PeuR é bem diferente da Gina de HBP e também de PCU. Você verá mais adiante, e creio eu que vai gostar. ;-) Beijos, e não se preocupe em se desculpar. Eu sei bem como é sobreviver de "tempo curto". ¬¬); **Monique **(Oh, então você é uma das cinco pessoas em todo o fandom que tiveram saco pra ler as minhas divagações? Quanta honra em conhece-la! Tudo bem, o mais provável é que não tenhamos conseguido ver nosso shipper no último livro, mas quem disse que precisamos dos livros para continuarmos gostando de Harry/Hermione, não é vero? ;-) A propósito, querendo me adicionar no MSN, fique a vontade: innapuchkin(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com. E no orkut, é só procurar pelo nome "Inna Puchkin Ievitich". Fácil, né? ;-) Beijoca!); **Lady Luna Black **(E tudo que sobe geralmente desce, e se espatifa como jaca – diria Ron, ahauhauahaha! Ah, adivinha? Eu também não gostava de Roger quando li a fic pela primeira vez 'a long time ago'. Mas não se preocupe, o bonitão lhe dará mais motivos para você detesta-lo. Porém, isso vai mudar... não direi quando, mas vai. ;-) Beijos, amore!); e a dupla **Hiorrana e Fernanda **(Pretendo atualizar PCU ainda esta semana, se eu não conseguir é porque tive contratempos. E sim, "Preso em uma Rede" tem vários momentos engraçados mesclados às desilusões de Harry. Outro cheiro e outro beijo – para as duas!). Acho que não esqueci de ninguém...

Bueno, com isso vou-me!

Hasta!

**Inna **


	4. Amores Brutos, Parte 1

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Uma nota explicativa da tradutora sobre a tradução do título do capítulo:** O título original do capítulo é "Amores Perros" cuja tradução ao pé da letra é "Amores Cachorros". "Amor perro" é uma expressão espânica utilizada para designar três visões elementares do amor: o amor caótico, o amor que "ferra" a vida, o amor de veneta (que vem e vai rápido). Eu poderia deixar o título com a tradução crua "Amores Cachorros", ou trocar para "Amores Vadios" ou tentar uma versão que se aproximasse à idéia de "amor caótico" ou "cruel", mas foi então que lembrei do filme de Alejandro González, "Amores Perros", e a 'conversão' do título original para "Amores Brutos", em português, e pensei em adotar o mesmo título como uma "paródia" ao filme e ao mesmo tempo como uma homenagem à esta obra magnífica do cinema latino.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Amores Brutos, Parte 1**

**Terça-Feira, 28 de Outubro.**

Harry suspirou exaustivamente enquanto tentava fazer o nó de sua gravata, como o uniforme o requeria. Mas depois de cinco minutos de tentativas falidas, deu-se por vencido. Fora uma noite longa e de pouco descanso, e Madame Pomfrey havia-lhe permitido retornar ao seu dormitório há 30 minutos, para que pudesse preparar-se para seu dia de aula.

O que Madame Pomfrey não sabia era que Harry teria preferido ficar na cama todo o dia, escondendo-se sob os lençóis para não encontrar-se com Hermione, Ron e, sobretudo, consigo mesmo.

Madame Pomfrey conseguira curar seu braço durante a noite, e apenas sentia um pouco de dor se o movia rapidamente.

Harry passou seus dedos por seu cabelo revolto, franzindo o cenho quando seus dedos roçaram o inchaço coberto com a pequena bandagem sobre sua cicatriz. Parou um momento para olhar seu reflexo no espelho. Uma das lentes de seus óculos estava rachada, mas estava tão exausto que nem sequer queria erguer sua varinha e conserta-la. Ademais, a fenda disfarçava os círculos escuros sob seus olhos inchados. Pressionou a palma de sua mão em seu rosto, sentindo a aspereza de sua barba de três dias, bem sabendo que não ia barbear-se essa manhã pura e simplesmente porque não queria que nenhuma navalha estivesse próxima de sua jugular.

"'_Harry, você parece um vagabundo."_

"_Como pôde acreditar que pode competir com alguém como Roger Davies?"_

- E de onde saiu isso? – Harry perguntou em voz alta, surpreso com seus próprios pensamentos. Eram 7:30 da manhã de terça-feira. Fazia quase 16 horas que havia tomado a poção de amor na aula de Snape. Seus efeitos já tinham que ter desaparecido horas atrás.

- De onde saiu o quê? – Harry escutou uma voz sonolenta dizer. Deu a volta e olhou para a cama de Ron, na qual encontrou o ruivo completamente vestido, de cara contra sua cama descoberta, aparentemente incapaz de deixar passar a oportunidade de dormir cinco minutos mais, enquanto esperava por Harry.

- Nada. Vamos, que tenho fome. – Harry respondeu rapidamente, escondendo sua preocupação pelo que estava pensando.

"_Quem sabe? Talvez a poção tem efeitos secundários... temporários, claro. Sim, é isso. Verei Hermione nesta manhã, e ela será simplesmente a doce e confiável melhor amiga que sempre foi."_

Ron levantou-se da cama, ainda meio adormecido. Juntos caminharam em silêncio para o Salão Principal, Ron olhando para os corredores para ver se via Hermione, e Harry olhando o chão, suas mãos nos bolsos de sua capa.

Ron conseguiu ver Parvati e Lavender rindo tontamente pelo que, seguramente, era uma bobagem ("_Que raios é tão engraçado às 7:30 da manhã?"_); uma emocionada Ginny ("_O que estivera fazendo essa menina?"_); e um sorridente e ruborizado Neville _("Acaso todos são pessoas matinais, exceto eu?"._). Mas não viu nenhum rastro de Hermione.

Ron olhou para Harry de soslaio, com expressão de preocupação. Havia algo diferente em seu melhor amigo nesta manhã, e Ron tinha a suspeita de que teria a ver com Hermione e todo o problema da poção. Os efeitos da Poção nº 9 supor-se-iam desaparecidos, mas a expressão de Harry nesse instante recordava-lhe a cara que Harry tinha feito quando deu-conta de que Cedric havia se adiantado em perguntar a Cho se queria acompanhá-lo ao baile durante seu Quinto Ano.

Harry e Ron entraram no Grande Salão e tomaram seus assentos de costume à mesa de Gryffindor. Harry ainda não havia terminado de pôr manteiga em sua fatia de pão, quando sentiu uma mão grande e afetuosa dando uma palmada em seu ombro. Harry girou seu rosto para encontrar Albus Dumbledore, Diretor de Hogwarts, fitando-o com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Sente-se melhor, Harry? Minerva me disse o que aconteceu ontem à noite. – Dumbledore perguntou com suavidade, ajustando seus óculos sobre seu nariz torto.

- Sim. Sinto-me melhor. – respondeu-lhe Harry com cortesia, sentindo-se um pouco incômodo com o brilhinho que tinham os olhos azuis do Diretor.

Dumbledore concordou com sua cabeça e disse:

- Tenho a certeza de que, na próxima vez que você desejar alcançar um livro, o dirá a Madame Pince. Posso assegurá-lo que ela conseguirá desce-los sem risco algum, já que ela os pôs lá em cima em primeiro lugar. – Harry engoliu nervosamente, enquanto deu-lhe um sorriso cortês.

- Eu o farei, senhor. Obrigado. – Harry respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso. Acaso era sua paranóica imaginação trabalhando demais, ou Dumbledore acabava de implicar que não acreditava em uma só palavra da história de Ron e Harry?

- Tenho que ir. Mas se precisar, pode me encontrar em meus aposentos. – Dumbledore disse, com um novo apertão no ombro de Harry. Com isso, deu meia volta e caminhou para a saída.

- O que foi tudo isso? – Ron sussurrou, algo desconcertado.

– Você sabe tanto quanto eu. – Harry replicou, enquanto seus olhos seguiam Dumbledore até que o Diretor saiu do Salão Principal.

Sorte que estivesse olhando na direção das portas, ou Harry teria perdido a oportunidade de ver Hermione entrando no Grande Salão. E, não muito inesperadamente, ela não estava sozinha. Roger estava parado junto à ela, segurando a melhor amiga de Harry pela mão.

Harry deixou que sua fatia de pão caísse no prato; a fome havia passado repentinamente.

- O que ocorre? – Ron lhe perguntou, dando-se conta da mudança no rosto de Harry.

- Meu estômago dói. – Harry mentiu, enquanto obrigava-se a deixar de olhar para o casal feliz. Olhou para o outro lado da mesa e tratou de concentrar-se na explicação que Dean estava dando a um garoto do segundo ano, sobre o que era futebol.

Ron não estava convencido, e olhou na direção em que Harry estivera olhando momentos antes, justo para ver Roger beijando a mão de Hermione sentando-se à mesa dos Ravenclaw.

– Creio que o problema do seu estômago é contagioso. – murmurou Ron, ao passo que fazia o inconcebível e soltava o garfo enquanto ainda tinha comida no prato.

Hermione olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindor e um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, quando viu que Harry estava ali. Ron foi o único que deu-se conta disto, já que Harry estava muito ocupado empurrando sua comida no prato.

Harry não pudera deixar de pensar na imagem de Roger tomando Hermione pela mão. Seu estômago havia se revolvido, a cabeça doía-lhe, e quase não podia respirar. Tinha que sair dali rapidamente.

"_Que raios se passa comigo?"_

- Err... tenho que ir ao banheiro. Vejo-o na sala de aula. – Harry disse, erguendo-se da mesa abruptamente. O mais que desejava naquele momento era jogar água gelada no rosto e gritar ao espelho até ficar rouco.

Porém, não pôde afastar-se nem dois pés da mesa de Gryffindor, quando Hermione o interceptou.

- Harry! – gritou a garota alegremente, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Harry e dando-lhe um abraço apertado, que quase lhe parte em dois. Apesar do quão mal que se sentia, Harry não pode deter o desejo de sorrir.

- Olá, Hermione. É bom vê-la também. – Harry sussurrou, dando-lhe um tímido abraço. O cheiro de xampu de lavanda pairava ao redor dele, e sentia-se estranhamente intoxicado. A sensação do gostoso calorzinho que havia se espalhado por todo o corpo quando Hermione o abraçou, desapareceu abruptamente quando ela o empurrou para longe de seus braços, e fitou-o com o cenho franzido.

- Harry, em que raios você estava pensando? – Hermione lhe repreendeu, referindo-se obviamente à estupidez que Harry cometera na noite anterior, ao subir numa das estantes da biblioteca.

- Estava... estava tentando estudar! – Harry tartamudeou. Hermione olhou-o ameaçadoramente, questionando-se se era seguro acreditar que Harry era capaz de semelhante idiotice.

- Vamos, Mione! Você sempre está me dizendo que devo ler outras coisas, que não sejam a História do Quadribol, não é? Pois deveria estar orgulhosa de mim porque, por fim, eu lhe dei ouvidos. – Harry mentiu, esperando que o sorriso de bom menino que tinha, fosse o suficiente para enganar Hermione.

Aparentemente, seu sorriso funcionava, porque a expressão ameaçadora de Hermione transformou-se em uma de preocupação e paciência.

- Da próxima vez que você decida estudar, tente não rachar a cabeça durante o processo. Não posso acreditar que você saia com mais lesões de uma viagem à biblioteca, do que as que têm quando termina uma partida de Quadribol. – Hermione replicou.

Harry lembrou do que Ron lhe dissera na noite anterior, de como Hermione havia arruinado seu suéter ao utilizá-lo para parar o sangramento de sua cabeça. Uns sentimentos, os quais não conseguia identificar, despertaram dentro dele.

- Hermione... obrigado por cuidar de mim na biblioteca... Ron me disse o que aconteceu. – Harry disse suavemente, sentindo-se nervoso. Não sabia a razão do porquê; Hermione já limpara a barra dele em muitas ocasiões, e ele havia lhe agradecido sem problemas, por todas e cada uma delas.

- Não se preocupe, Harry... embora, se você quiser me presentear com um casaco novo, da próxima vez em que formos a Hogsmeade, não vou lhe dizer não. – disse Hermione, em tom brincalhão. - Falando nisso... – Hermione disse de momento, como se houvesse lembrado de algo que havia esquecido.

Novamente e sem aviso, Hermione segurou-o pelos braços e o puxou para ela, fechando a distância entre ambos, até que a extensão de seu corpo roçava contra o de Harry. Harry engoliu em seco nervosamente, sua garganta sentindo-se repentinamente seca.

"_O que Hermione faz? Vai me beijar? Deus queira! Argh, não pense isso!"_

Porém, toda a esperança de que a proximidade de Hermione consistia em um gesto romântico evaporou-se, quando ela apartou o cabelo de Harry de sua testa e inspecionou a pequena bandagem sobre sua característica cicatriz.

- Bom, parece que está sanando bem. Um dia, ou dois, e sua cabeça estará como nova. – Hermione sussurrou, seu tom mostrando que aprovava o bom tratamento de Madame Pomfrey. Ou, ao menos, isso foi o que Harry entendeu. Mal podia dar atenção ao que ela dizia, quando estava enfocando todos seus esforços em tentar ignorar como a respiração de Hermione fazia cosquinhas em sua pele.

Harry precisava de uma distração... e rápido.

Falando do Rei de Roma, Malfoy se assoma.

- Não me diga que esta é a primeira vez que você se dá conta dessa horripilante cicatriz, Granger. Sei que os filhos de trouxas são um pouco idiotas... mas isto é demasiado. – Malfoy disse, com aquela voz lenta e desprezível que fazia com que Harry fantasiasse em romper-lhe os dentes com o punho.

Ao menos, a presença de Malfoy funcionava como uma ducha fria sobre Harry, e este olhou por sobre o ombro de Hermione para encontrar Malfoy com seus dois gorilas, Crabbe e Goyle, parados a uns quantos pés deles. Ron levantou-se da mesa e colocou-se em posição, ao lado de Harry.

- Vá ao diabo, Malfoy. – Ron e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo, prontos para brigar se Malfoy começasse. Contudo, Hermione pôs uma mão calmante sobre o ombro de Harry, e fez o mesmo com Ron. Com um dramático movimento de sua formosa melena, Hermione olhou Malfoy por sobre seu ombro.

- Qual é seu problema, Draco? – Hermione perguntou a Malfoy, sua voz melosa e paciente. Malfoy fez um gesto de desdém e desprezo. Se há algo que ele odiava neste mundo era um "sangue-sujo" que lhe chamasse por seu primeiro nome.

- Não tenho nenhum problema, Granger, que é mais do que se pode dizer de seus dois melhores "amigos". - Malfoy respondeu, apontando com o dedo para Harry e Ron. Harry nunca escutara alguém dizendo a palavra "amigos" com tanto veneno em sua voz.

Harry enrijeceu os punhos, mas acalmou-se ao ver a expressão de tranqüilidade que Hermione tinha quando esta virou-se para olhar Malfoy frente a frente.

- Ah, agora entendo, Draco. Você está ciumento. – Hermione disse, sua voz tão paciente como se estivesse falando com um menino pequeno... fez com que Malfoy se incomodasse ainda mais.

- CIUMENTO? Do perdedor do Potter? Acaso você ficou louca? Eu não quero uma cicatriz em minha testa. – Malfoy respondeu-lhe, seu rosto pondo-se mais e mais vermelho a cada palavra. Hermione riu suavemente.

- Não pela cicatriz, tolinho... mas porque eu posso tocar meus amigos, sem sentir a necessidade de lavar-me as mãos depois de fazê-lo. E segundo me disseram, creio que sua namorada Pansy ainda não consegue fazer isso com você. - Hermione disse pungentemente, igualando o veneno na voz de Malfoy com uma não-tão-inocente malícia.

- Asquerosa sangue-suja. – Malfoy sussurrou, em voz ameaçante. Harry estava pronto para atacar Malfoy, caso sequer tentasse tocar em sua amiga. Hermione, contudo, não se preocupara em absoluto. E mais, cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito e olhou para Malfoy de forma desafiante.

- Melhor ser asquerosa sangue-suja que ser um Comensal da Morte que não saiu do armário. Não acha, Draco? – Hermione replicou suavemente. Harry não teria acreditado ser possível, mas Malfoy se via ainda mais vermelho e incomodado do que estivera a alguns momentos.

- Algo mais que possa fazer por você? – Hermione perguntou a Draco, colocando uma expressão de cachorrinha amorosa, fingindo que sentia pena por Malfoy. Harry teve que engolir a vontade de rir a toda voz; Malfoy tinha cara de quem estava a ponto de explodir.

Malfoy olhou para a mesa dos professores, onde Snape, McGonagall e Hagrid estavam atentos à estranha interação entre ele e Hermione. Draco sabia que tinha que se acalmar; não podia atrair problemas para si, não quando o plano se colocara em movimento e o prazo para cumpri-lo estava tão próximo.

- Continuaremos com isto depois, Granger. – Malfoy disse ameaçadoramente a Hermione, dando meia volta e começando a caminhar para a saída.

- Quando quiser, querido... que tenha um bom dia. – Hermione disse, com um sorriso malicioso em seus encantadores lábios.

Draco ainda estava no Grande Salão, quando um aplauso estrondoso irrompeu da mesa dos Gryffindors. Todos começaram a aplaudir Hermione, a qual, brincalhona, inclinou-se em sinal de reverência a seu fiel público.

- Isso foi estupendo, Hermione! – Ron disse, o orgulho por sua melhor amiga fazendo-se óbvio em sua voz.

- Obrigado, Ron. – Hermione respondeu, ainda com aquele sorriso brincalhão plasmado em seu rosto. Hermione voltou-se e, sem pedir permissão, começou a fazer o nó na gravata de Harry. Harry tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha em seu rosto; havia algo tão pessoal e hipnotizador no simples gesto, que Harry sentia que o coração estava batendo um pouco mais rápido.

Hermione finalizou o nó da gravata e passou suas mãos sobre a frente da túnica de Harry, em um intento de suavizar as arrugas de seu uniforme.

O contato das mãos de Hermione em seu peito, embora fosse através de sua camisa, fez com que Harry sentisse coisas que não desejava explorar.

Quando Hermione elevou a vista e fitou o rosto de Harry, encontrou seu melhor amigo com um sorriso prazeroso que contrastava com o cansaço de seus olhos esmeraldas. Harry continuou sorrindo-lhe, e nela bateu a curiosidade pela expressão em seu rosto.

- O que ocorre? – Hermione perguntou, tratando de parecer indiferente. Suas mãos ainda estavam recostadas no peito de Harry.

- Você é incrível, Mione... simplesmente incrível. – Harry respondeu abruptamente, antes de poder pensar no que fazia. Hermione começou a rir, pensando que Harry o dizia pelo que havia acontecido com Malfoy momentos antes.

Tirou suas mãos de sobre Harry e meteu uma delas em seu bolso. Quando a mão reapareceu, Hermione estava agarrando sua varinha mágica. Sem perder um momento mais, apontou-a para a cabeça de Harry e disse "Oculus Reparo."

Instantaneamente, a fenda na lente de seus óculos desapareceu, deixando-os como novos. Por um segundo, Harry viu a Hermione de 10 anos que conhecera no trem para Hogwarts em sua primeira viagem para a escola de magia.

Recordou que nunca havia agradecido a Neville e sua rã, o fato de que Hermione aparecesse em sua vida.

Harry percebeu que Hermione ainda lhe sorria suavemente.

– Me alegra vê-la tão feliz. – Harry disse, perguntando-se se havia uma razão em particular para o bom humor de Hermione esta manhã.

- Obrigado, Harry. É que me alegrei tanto de vê-lo bem, que não permitiria que a doninha miserável de Malfoy me arruinasse a manhã. – Hermione disse, piscando-lhe o olho, enquanto guardava sua varinha.

"_É por mim! Está feliz por mim!"_

Harry sentia mais energia do que quando levantou-se pela manhã, e até sentiu desejos de comer um pouco mais com o propósito de compartilhar o café com Hermione. Porém, isto se desvaneceu quando viu um braço forte deslizar sobre os ombros de sua melhor amiga.

Olhou um tanto aturdido enquanto Roger, o dono do ofensivo braço, plantava um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

- Você esteve incrível, Hermione. – Roger disse suavemente, dando um brilhante sorriso à ela. Harry combateu o desejo de ver com que se pareceria o sorriso de Roger, se ele fizesse voar seus dentes com um punho.

- Obrigado, Roger. – Hermione disse, com uma expressão estranhamente tímida. Harry viu um pouco sobressaltado como as bochechas de Hermione se ruborizavam.

"_Isto não lhe importa, Harry...! Isto não lhe importa!!"_

- Olá, Harry. Me alegro vê-lo melhor que ontem à noite. – Roger disse cordialmente enquanto voltava sua atenção para Harry. Somente Ron deu-se conta do forçado que era o sorriso de Harry, quando este obrigou-se a responder à saudação de Roger.

- Bom... vamos, Hermione. Acompanho você à sua seguinte aula. – Roger disse, sua atenção retornando para a jovem parada entre Harry e ele.

- Ela ainda não tomou o café! – Ron e Harry contestaram ao mesmo tempo, seus dentes estalando de raiva. Hermione, que aparentemente não percebia o efeito que Roger tinha em seus melhores amigos, sorriu-lhe.

- Sabe... não tenho fome. Creio que o melhor é não tomar o café e aproveito mais o almoço. – Hermione replicou. Roger, agindo como o perfeito cavalheiro, ofereceu seu braço à ela.

Hermione tomou seu braço e olhou para Ron e Harry, dizendo "Nos vemos em aula."

- Nos vemos depois, rapazes. – Roger disse, dando-lhes outro irritante sorriso. Com isso, Hermione deu a volta e caminhou junto a Roger para as portas do grande refeitório, deixando para trás um Harry com a boca aberta e um Ron tão incomodado, que por pouco bota fumaça pelas orelhas.

- Nos vemos depois... NOS VEMOS DEPOIS! Desde quando é um "nos", hã? – Ron disse, pondo cara de quem queria agarrar Roger pelo pescoço e não solta-lo, até que seus lábios adquirissem a tonalidade azul.

Ron não ouvia resposta de Harry, e quando girou para perguntá-lo o que pensava de Roger e Hermione juntos, assustou-se.

A expressão de Harry não parecia com a de Ron... era uma que somente poderia ser descrita como de puro pânico.

- Você está bem? O que ocorre? – Ron perguntou, preocupado. Harry via-se mais pálido do que quando estava inconsciente no hospital. Novamente, Harry permaneceu mudo, olhando para o lugar onde Roger e Hermione haviam desaparecido.

- Harry, está me assustando. O que ocorre? – Ron pressionou, enquanto tratava de decifrar o porquê da cara de terror de Harry. Acaso vira algo no Salão Principal que ninguém mais viu?

Inesperadamente, Harry girou para Ron e agarrou-o dolorosamente pelo braço.

- AI! O que é? – Ron perguntou.

- Ron... se lhe digo algo importante... você me promete que não vai rir? Me promete que vai me ajudar a sair do problema em que me meti? – Harry perguntou. Ron estava seguro de que parecia tão assustado quanto Harry.

- Sim, eu prometo! Agora, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Ron prometeu, enquanto soltava sua mão do agarre ferrenho de Harry.

Harry confessou a Ron o que ele acabava de descobrir, quando viu Hermione sair de mãos dadas com Roger.

- A poção continua funcionando. Ainda estou apaixonado por Hermione. E preciso de um antídoto... agora!

Ron rompeu sua promessa imediatamente, quando riu de Harry na cara.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Quarto capítulo traduzido, até que enfim! É praticamente um milagre que eu tenha conseguido arranjar um tempinho para traduzir, mas, explicações desnecessárias à parte, o que importa é que o capítulo está aí, lido, digerido e (espero) aprovado por todos. ;-)

Também não tenho muito o que comentar desta vez, exceto agradecer sempre e uma vez mais o fato de que a tradução de 'Atrapado en una red" esteja sendo bem recebida pelos leitores – considerando que até o presente momento não recebi nenhuma carta-bomba ou e-mail com vírus de um leitor insatisfeito. ;-)

Deixo um abraço apertado ao **Valson**, a **Monique **e a **Mayabi Yoruno**. É vero, **Valson **e **Monique**! Como se não bastasse visualizar mentalmente um Harry afetado escalando uma estante de 3 metros, enquanto se imagina a si mesmo chutando a bunda de Cabeçudo Davies, o "Você SE ARREBENTOU como jaca", foi ótimo!, ahauhauahaua! Adoro o Ron de "Preso em uma Rede"! Definitivamente, esse Ron é uma das versões que muito me agrada, ao lado do Rony de Espada dos Deuses, da Massafera. Por fim, respondendo a pergunta de **Valson**: Sim, muita coisa vai acontecer antes do baile e durante ele. Coisas boas, coisas alegres e coisas belas, mas também coisas ruins, coisas tristes e 'feias'. ;-) Mas você não espera que eu adiante os próximos capítulos, non? ;-) Sim, eu sei que espera, porém sei que me compreende à perfeição quando ergo uma sobrancelha, cruzo os braços sobre o peito e giro chicotinho dizendo um ciciado "nã-nã-ni-nã-não". ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo 'inédito'! ;-)). E sim, **Mayabi**, pode deixar que se depender de minha força de vontade, eu não deixarei de atualizar até o último capítulo:-)

Bueno, não tendo mais nada de útil a se dizer... hora de ir, pessoas!

Abraço a todos e hasta!

**Inna **


	5. Amores Brutos, Parte 2

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Amores Brutos, Parte 2**

"_Porque teu amor bruto vai me matar  
sem ter me dado sequer um pouco de felicidade."_

_- _Julieta Venegas "_Amores Perros_" -

**12:05h.**

Ron acariciou seu braço ainda dolorido, no lugar onde Harry lhe havia golpeado por ter quebrado a promessa de não rir da peculiar situação. A verdade era que Ron não se dera conta de que o que para ele parecia engraçado e afortunado, para Harry parecia absoluta e positivamente desastroso.

Por isso, Ron tentou acalmar Harry, dizendo-lhe que o ajudaria a procurar um antídoto para a poção. Mas, para ser honesto, Ron não pensava que o que Harry estava sentindo por Hermione fosse inteiramente causado por sua desventura durante a aula de Snape.

- Você tem que comer algo. Quase não tomou o café da manhã. - Ron disse a Harry, enquanto arrastava-lhe para o Salão Principal, as aulas da manhã já atrás.

- Não tenho fome. - Harry murmurou sem vontade. Para Ron suas tripas estavam soando, depois de tudo o que havia tomado no café dessa manhã não constituía nem a metade do que era um café normal para ele.

Porém, Harry... Harry lhe dava pena. Com a cara que o garoto de olhos verdes tinha, qualquer um teria pensado que havia recebido uma coruja pela manhã, dizendo-lhe que haviam atropelado seu cachorrinho.

Harry mal havia falado durante as aulas. Como Roger tinha desenvolvido o incômodo costume de esperar por Hermione fora da sala de aula, para acompanhá-la até a seguinte aula, Ron tivera a oportunidade de perguntar a Harry o que acontecia enquanto caminhavam juntos rumo à aula de História de Magia.

- Você sabe o que se passa. - Harry sussurrou, quando já não suportava mais as perguntas de Ron. Harry olhou para frente e suspirou, seu rosto enrubescendo repentinamente. Ron olhou para onde Harry olhava, para ver Hermione e Roger a uns 10 metros deles. Hermione estava falando animadamente sobre a lição que acabava de tomar, e Roger pretendia que ela lhe ouvisse enquanto apertava o braço que tinha ao redor da cintura de Hermione.

- OH, isso... eu tinha me esquecido. - Ron disse rapidamente enquanto abaixava a vista. Para Ron dava trabalho pensar que algo que ele esperava que acontecesse desde seu quinto ano em Hogwarts acabasse sendo um desastre.

- Hm... Harry... talvez... talvez você deva tentar evitar estar perto de Hermione até que... até que encontremos o antídoto. Claro, sem lhe ferir os sentimentos. - Ron lhe aconselhou.

- Tentar evitá-la? Ela já está sendo fazendo um bom trabalho nos evitando aos dois. - Harry murmurou. Ron fez uma careta, não estava acostumado a ouvir a voz de Harry cheia de tanta amargura.

- Ela não está fazendo de propósito. É que esse maldito Roger não a larga nem nas esquinas. - Ron disse, saltando em defesa de sua melhor amiga.

- Sabe o quê? - Harry disse com um inesperado arranque de energia. Ron olhou-lhe no rosto, Harry não parecia melhor, mas ao menos havia decidido focar a sua amargura em algo (ou alguém) mais.

- O que? - Ron perguntou, decidindo que o melhor que podia fazer era ir na onda.

- Creio que Roger sabe o que acontece... creio que sabe exatamente o que sinto por Hermione e está esfregando na cara o fato de que ele está com ela. - Harry disse, rangendo seus dentes.

Ron estava surpreso, mas não pela razão que Harry pensava. Acaso Harry não se dava conta do que acabava de dizer? - Err... amigo... - disse Ron na tentativa. Harry se deteve e Ron fez o mesmo. Os dois estavam parados entre a entrada do castelo e as portas do Salão Principal.

Harry estava seguindo com seu olhar Roger e Hermione, os quais haviam saído do castelo e agora caminhavam pelos pátios em direção ao lago.

- HARRY! - Ron gritou-lhe, forçando a atenção de Harry para o ruivo.

- O que? - Harry perguntou sem entusiasmo.

- Você acaba de dizer que Roger sabe exatamente o que VOCÊ sente por Hermione... VOCÊ! - Ron disse suavemente. Somente então, Harry deu-se conta de seu erro.

- Quero dizer, a poção! O que a poção me faz crer que sinto algo por Hermione. - Harry disse mais rápido que uma bala. Antes que Ron pudesse perguntar algo mais, uma delicada mão entrelaçava os dedos com os dele.

- Olá, amor. - Ron disse com um sorriso, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de Harry, Hermione e a poção enquanto a formosa jovem passava a seu lado. Havia crescido nos últimos dois anos até não ser a pequena e magra menina que conheceu em seu quinto ano, mas uma bonita jovem com longo cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis mais encantadores que Ron jamais vira.

- Olá, Ronald. - Luna Lovegood disse com um sorriso, dando um beijo em Ron na bochecha. Harry suspirou, enfocando seu olhar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o casal feliz parado diante dele.

- Olá, Harry. Como se sente? - Luna perguntou, tornando sua atenção para Harry. Harry sempre se surpreendia com o olhar ausente dela, mas a conhecia o suficiente para ser ciente da inteligência e sabedoria que se ocultavam detrás de seus grandes olhos.

- Estou... bem. - Harry disse, obrigando-se a dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Amor, o que há para almoçar? - Ron perguntou. Já não suportava a fome.

- Não sei. Estive esperando por você para entrar. Lembra? Combinamos que íamos almoçar juntos. - Luna respondeu.

- É verdade. - Ron disse, olhando para Harry apologeticamente, acrescentando: - Harry, você quer nos acompanhar?

Ron se via descorado. Na realidade não queria deixar Harry sozinho no estado emocional em que se encontrava.

- Não se preocupe, Ron. De fato, não tenho fome. Creio que irei para a biblioteca e começarei o ensaio de Poções. - Harry disse rapidamente. Sabia que Ron não queria deixa-lo sozinho, mas o mínimo que precisava era passar uma hora vendo como seu melhor amigo e sua namorada faziam-se carinhos.

- Vemo-nos logo. - Harry disse, antes que Ron ou Luna protestassem que não era nenhum incômodo que Harry lhes acompanhasse. Começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor, com nenhum objetivo concreto fora o de distanciar-se de todos eles.

Harry continuou caminhando até que os pés lhe começaram a doer, pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. Quando finalmente olhou ao redor, encontrou-se a alguns quantos metros da entrada da torre de Astronomia, enquanto a pintura do frustrado cavalheiro Cadogan lhe desafiava a um duelo de honra.

- Agora não. - Harry respondeu-lhe sem fazer-lhe muito caso, enquanto começou a subir pelas escadas. Por alguma razão, Harry sentia que pos mais que se afastasse dos demais não era o suficiente. Quando alcançou a parte superior da torre, Harry já não tinha ar, e o corpo doía-lhe pelo esforço e falta de alimento.

Porém, sentiu-se feliz e despreocupado quando sentiu que o vento fustigava seu corpo. Era tão refrescante, que sentiu que um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios enquanto fechava os olhos e deixava que o vento o acariciasse. Ergueu seus braços para os lados e imaginou o que seria poder voar como uma ave.

Contudo, quando abriu os olhos novamente, ainda estava na torre de Astronomia, com seus braços estendidos de lado como um menininho com complexo de Superman. Abaixou seus braços e caminhou para a borda. Assegurando-se que ninguém estava olhando de baixo, fez o que havia desejado desde que visitou a torre pela primeira vez... pulou para o parapeito, sentou-se na borda e olhou para baixo.

Os pátios de Hogwarts eram na realidade formosos nessa época do ano. O outono já estava sobre eles; as folhas das árvores já haviam começado a vestir-se de laranja e marrom, e o ar, em troca, estava impregnado de um cálido aroma. Teria sido uma vista muito relaxante se Harry não tivesse outras coisas em sua mente.

Os olhos de Harry posaram-se sobre Hermione automaticamente, procurando-a pelos pátios e encontrando-a imediatamente como por instinto. Ela estava sentada junto a Roger, sob a sombra de uma árvore. Harry não tinha muito bom sentido de direção para outras coisas que não fossem Quadribol, mas estava certo de que aquela árvore era A árvore, em cuja sombra Ron, Harry e Hermione tantas vezes haviam se refugiado.

Harry sabia que era incorreto que ele se sentisse como se sentia, mas ainda assim não podia evitar odiar Roger naquele momento. Roger era um intruso em seu mundo, e estava lentamente, mas seguramente, afastando Hermione de Ron e dele.

_"Espera... por que estou pensando assim? Hermione não vai nos desertar. Sempre estaremos juntos! Não é? Ademais, não tive problema algum com Ron quando ele começou a sair com Luna. Nunca pensei que Luna afastaria Ron de nós. Nunca os segui nem os espionei... nunca me deu vontade de chutar-lhe o traseiro..."_

Harry percebeu que desta vez era diferente, quando sentiu uma inexplicável angústia ao ver como Roger acariciava suavemente a bochecha de Hermione.

_"Maldito seja, Harry! Hermione tinha razão! Quando você não está procurando problemas, os problemas o procuram. Por que teve que complicar tudo com essa maldita poção? Como se já não tivesse suficientes problemas, tinha que vir e fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido, que põe em perigo o melhor que teve em sua vida."_

Harry olhou para baixo... para a árvore. Hermione parecia escutar o que Roger estava dizendo enquanto mordia uma maçã vermelha, seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito, enquanto se recostava no tronco.

A última vez que Harry estava sob a árvore, ele era quem estivera recostado no tronco, seu braço esquerdo sobre os ombros de Hermione enquanto a cabeça de sua amiga descansava sobre seu ombro. Estavam divertindo-se enquanto viam Ron recriando para Luna o pesadelo que fora sua última lição de Poções.

Mal havia se passado uma semana, mas para Harry parecia uma eternidade.

_"Você tem de manter-se longe dela, amigo. Não pode arriscar-se a feri-la... sabe que tem o caráter explosivo. Lembra do seu quinto ano? Quando Hermione tentou impedi-lo uma e outra vez de ir ao Departamento de Mistérios e, uma e outra vez, você gritou com ela, dirigindo toda a sua fúria e frustração para uma das poucas pessoas que estavam a seu lado? Se apenas a houvesse escutado, Sirius estaria vivo..."_

Sentiu que seu peito se comprimia tanto que por um momento ficou sem ar. Por que estava pensando em Sirius agora? Passara todo o verão depois do incidente e uma boa parte de seu sexto ano culpando-se pela morte de seu padrinho, e fora a época mais dolorosa de sua curta vida. Como não poderia sê-lo? Depois de tudo, seu padrinho dera sua própria vida para salva-lo.

Porém, se havia algo que tirava Harry dessa depressão e amargura era o fato de que Hermione e Ron nunca lhe abandonaram. Hermione fora a única com quem ele podia falar livremente de Sirius, que lhe ouvia enquanto ele gritava, maldizia, e chorava em memória de seu amigo. Sua amizade, ao invés de destruir-se, havia prevalecido e era mais forte que nunca.

Sentia-se doente fisicamente de somente pensar que ele poderia fazer algo para pôr essa amizade em perigo e que poderia fazer que a perdesse para sempre.

Por isso, quando chegou o momento de partir da torre para sua próxima aula do dia, Harry caminhou com apenas um curso de ação na cabeça:

Encontrar um antídoto para a poção o mais antes possível e manter-se afastado de Hermione, até que o fizesse.

Esse parecia ser o único plano que manteria sua sanidade intacta.

* * *

Mais tarde. 

Salão de Transfigurações.

* * *

- Sr. Weasley, poderia se calar? Estou tentando dar uma aula. - a Professora Minerva McGonagall disse, apertando seus finos lábios enquanto olhava incomodada para Ron.

- Desculpe. - Ron disse, escondendo o rosto e tratando de se concentrar em seu livro de Transfigurações. Havia passado quase uma hora tentando fazer com que Harry lhe falasse, mas Harry estava imóvel em sua cadeira, seus olhos tristes focados sobre a mesa.

Mal McGonagall dera a volta, quando Ron aproximou-se novamente de Harry e lhe sussurrou: - Veja! O seu silêncio agora me meteu em problemas.

- NÃO é minha culpa se você ainda não aprendeu a calar-se! Eu disse que estou bem! Deixe-me tranqüilo, por favor! – Harry finalmente respondeu com voz impaciente.

O fato de que mal houvera dormido na noite anterior e de que não tivera nada para comer desde a fatia de pão do café da manhã, finalmente se fez evidente em Harry. Sentia-se exausto e até um pouco enjoado.

Hermione estivera lhe lançado olhares de preocupação durante toda a aula, mas Harry conseguira evitar que seus olhares se cruzassem. Quando Hermione olhou para Ron a fim de ver se tinha mais informação sobre o que acontecia a Harry, Ron simplesmente deu de ombros.

Ron tinha somente uma suspeita do que estava errado com Harry nesse dia... e estava seguro de que o garoto de olhos verdes o mataria se compartilhasse sua suspeita com Hermione.

Harry esfregou o nariz sonolentamente, fechando seus olhos. Estava tão cansado e a cabeça lhe doía tanto, que já não ouvia o que McGonagall explicava sobre o efeito da transfiguração das criaturas com altas habilidades cognitivas.

* * *

_Tudo se tornou escuro, até que uma suave neblina gris se elevou ao redor dele. Parecia mover-se lentamente ao derredor, mas pouco a pouco Harry deu-se conta de que ela estava ganhando velocidade._

_Harry começou a tremer de frio. Abraçou-se a si mesmo para proteger-se e olhou ao redor, buscando uma forma de penetrar na neblina e sair daquele misterioso lugar._

_Porém, não havia saída. A misteriosa neblina cinza o rodeava por completo. E agora, havia ganhado tanta velocidade que Harry mal podia manter os olhos abertos, já que o frio era tão intenso que sentia que estavam pondo agulhas na pele._

_Sentiu como algo lhe tocava a perna... e em seguida seu braço... seu peito... sua bochecha. O que fosse que o estava tocando parecia tão frio como o gelo e tão lacerante como cristal cortado. Harry obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, e soltou um pequeno grito, assombrado com a visão ante seus olhos._

_Eram mãos... delgadas, espectrais e horripilantes... que saiam da neblina e tentavam agarra-lo._

_Instintivamente, Harry caminhou para trás, mas se deteve quando sentiu que uma dessas mãos se envolvia ao redor de seu pescoço. Começou a apertá-lo, até que os pulmões de Harry queimavam por falta de ar e a visão se escurecia._

_E então, Harry as ouviu... centenas de vozes... frias, arrastadas e em perfeita coordenação. O misterioso coro vinha da neblina que o rodeava._

_Finalmente, pode decifrar o que as vozes lhe diziam._

"_Seu tempo... terminou."_

* * *

- HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!

Harry pôs sua mão sobre sua testa e deu um forte suspiro. Tinha uma dor aguda na parte de trás da cabeça, e escutava como se alguém lhe estivesse gritando.

Abriu seus olhos verdes e por um momento a repentina luz o cegou. Enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam lentamente à claridade, Harry percebeu que lhe rodeavam os rostos preocupados de Ron, Hermione e da Professora McGonagall.

- O que... aconteceu? – Harry disse, sentindo-se sumamente enjoado. Surpreendeu-se quando se deu conta que estava jogado no chão a metros de sua mesa.

- Você começou a gritar! E... a cadeira virou e... bom, você se arrebentou no chão! Pela segunda vez em menos de um dia! Como se sente? – Ron disse, suas sardas mais notáveis devido à palidez de seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu, Sr. Potter? - A Professora McGonagall questionou preocupada, enquanto Ron, Hermione e Seamus ajudavam Harry a levantar-se do chão.

Harry explorou seu cansado cérebro procurando uma resposta. Que raios havia ocorrido? Bom, sabia que caíra adormecido... provavelmente teve um pesadelo. Mas com o que? Mal podia recordar, enquanto tentava achar sentido em certa imagens, as quais esquecia antes que pudesse agarra-las.

Mas o frio... podia recordar um frio tão intenso que sentia que lhe tremiam os ossos. Olhou para o lado por um momento para encontrar Hermione segurando-o por um braço, seus olhos marrons abertos em sinal de nervosismo.

- Eu... adormeci, Professora. Sinto por interromper. Posso ser dispensado? – Harry disse rapidamente; a última coisa de que precisava era ter a pessoa que ele tinha que evitar no momento, encima dele, cuidando-o como se fosse uma criança.

Harry olhou para os demais alunos... todos se mostravam preocupados, mas os que eram mais próximos a ele tinham caras de terror. Harry não tinha que ser um gênio para saber porque... o último arranque do tipo que ele havia experimentado foi quando Voldemort o utilizou para tentar conseguir a profecia.

- Claro, Sr. Potter. Sei que teve uma noite difícil. Mas lhe peço o favor de dirigir-se a Madame Pomfrey antes de ir para seu quarto. Quero assegurar-me de que tudo esteja bem. - McGonagall instruiu. Hermione lhe tocou a parte de trás da cabeça e Harry soltou um gemido de dor.

Com um último olhar para Hermione, Harry agarrou seus livros e saiu correndo do salão. Seus dois amigos compartilharam um olhar de inquietude, perguntando-se que raios havia se passado com Harry.

Por mais tentadora que fosse a idéia de ir diretamente para a biblioteca, a fim de procurar o antídoto, Harry decidiu manter sua palavra e visitar a enfermaria como havia prometido a McGonagall. Uns minutos depois, encontrou-se com Madame Pomfrey, a qual olhava-o com uma mescla de irritação e preocupação maternal, enquanto examinava a inflamação detrás da cabeça.

- Sr. Potter, tem que ter mais cuidado! Já superou o Sr. Longbottom em visitas à enfermaria em uma semana! - Madame Pomfrey disse, enquanto lhe dava uma pequena garrafa com um líquido branco e espesso em seu interior.

- Tome isto antes de dormir. Ajudará a ter um sono relaxante e livre de sonhos. – disse-lhe enquanto apontava a garrafinha.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse cortesmente, agradecido que Madame Pomfrey fosse enfermeira e não psiquiatra, porque se ela fosse psiquiatra Harry estava certo de que já o teria enviado ao manicômio.

Caminhava apressadamente para o dormitório, ignorando as pontadas de dor que sua cabeça registrava enquanto tentava se concentrar na idéia de uma morna ducha e uma refeição, antes de ir para a biblioteca a fim de procurar o antídoto. Mas seus pensamentos foram desviados rapidamente quando viu Hermione do outro lado do corredor, correndo para ele.

- Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – Hermione sussurrou velozmente, seus encantadores olhos castanhos cheios de ansiedade e ternura.

- Estou bem, Hermione. É só um pequeno golpe. – disse suavemente, sentindo que sua resolução se esfumava quando ela aproximou-se e inclinou-se sobre seu corpo, ao tempo em que confirmava que não ele não tivera um golpe grave.

Quando esteve satisfeita com o fato de que Harry estava relativamente bem, deu um passo para trás e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. - Harry, o que está acontecendo? - Hermione perguntou suavemente.

- Já lhe disse, eu dormi, tive um pesadelo, caí da cadeira, e bati a cabeça. Isso é tudo. – Harry disse, sua voz casual dentro das circunstâncias. A verdade era que a proximidade do corpo de Hermione ao seu havia deixado seus pêlos de pé. Harry começou a caminhar rumo a seu destino inicial, mas desta vez Hermione lhe seguia o passo.

- Não estou falando disso. Estou falando do estranho que você tem se portado desde ontem. – Hermione disse com certeza, seus olhos tratando de penetrar a máscara que era a expressão de Harry.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Harry disse rapidamente, esperando que Hermione não se desse conta do quão vermelhas se puseram suas bochechas.

- Não minta para mim, Harry. Eu o conheço! Sei que algo ocorre com você e está me tratando de manter na obscuridade. Diga-me o que acontece para eu poder ajuda-lo! – Hermione disse suavemente, enquanto obrigava suas curtas pernas a seguirem os passos largos de Harry.

- Hermione, não preciso que me ajude. Tudo está bem! – Harry disse com um pouco de dureza. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a usualmente delicada mão de Hermione sobre seu braço, forçando-o a parar e girando-o até que o tivesse de frente.

- Então, por que você passou a metade do dia me ignorando? – Hermione disse. Harry não teve outra opção que perder-se naqueles olhos, e se surpreendeu do que encontrou neles. Não havia apenas preocupação... senão, raiva e dor.

Essa não fora sua intenção. De fato, o único que queria era manter-se longe dela para não feri-la.

- Está imaginando coisas, Hermione. – Harry respondeu bruscamente. Por mais que quisesse não feri-la, sabia que se ficava mais tempo com Hermione seria pior. Tinha que ir embora dali e rápido.

Para Hermione doeu muito o tom de voz de Harry, mas no seguinte momento sua raiva havia retornado com toda potência.

- Imaginando coisas? Como, raios, pode me dizer isso sem pôr-se a rir? Estou preocupadíssima com você e é assim como me paga? ME IGNORANDO? – Hermione gritou, irritada.

Coube a Harry a vez de sentir-se ferido, já que era a primeira vez que Hermione gritava com ele de raiva.

"_Espera um momento... ela é quem esteve lhe ignorando durante a metade do dia! No café da manhã, no almoço... entre as aulas... ela é quem foi com aquele baboso filho de cadela! Não você!"_

"'_Harry, acalme-se antes de dar uma fora."_

"_Que me acalme? QUE ME ACALME?!"_

"_Porra! Você vai fazer..."_

E uma vez mais, o famoso pavio curto de Harry fez sua magistral aparição.

- Eu a ignorei? EU?! Pois me surpreende que você tenha se dado conta estando tão ocupada com Roger! Provavelmente trocou tanta saliva com o idiota que o seu cérebro foi afetado! De forma que não volte a dizer que eu a estou ignorando, quando foi você que nos abandonou! – Harry lhe gritou, sua boca contorcendo-se em uma expressão digna do próprio Malfoy.

O rosto de Hermione estava tão vermelho que qualquer um diria que era a oitava Weasley.

- Trocando saliva, é? De modo que é disso que se trata... do que Ron e você pensam de Roger... Pois deixe-me dizer-lhes que se se interessassem em conhece-lo, talvez suas atitudes mudariam. E saibam que NÃO permitirei que se metam em minha vida sentimental! Nunca antes lhes importou e não vão começar agora! – Hermione disse, sua voz baixa e trêmula de raiva, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre seu peito.

A última vez que vira Hermione tão irritada fora quando ela descobriu as mãos de Harry cheias de cortes, depois de uma de suas detenções com Umbridge.

Harry se arrependeu automaticamente de abrir sua bocarra, e a raiva que havia sentido de Hermione a somente um par de segundos, agora se dirigiu para ele...

"_Que inteligente... depois que você fez."_

- Eu sinto, Hermione. Desculpe-me. É que estou um pouco... estou cansado, dolorido, faminto e distraído. Não quis dizer nada do que disse. – Harry disse com suavidade.

O rosto de Hermione se suavizou, e ele viu como lentamente a irritação desaparecia de seus olhos. Finalmente, ela respirou profundamente e disse: - Eu perdôo você, Harry. Mas... de verdade quero que me diga o que acontece. Quero ajuda-lo!

Harry mordeu a língua antes de que saísse algo do qual se arrependesse. Sabia que seu silêncio doeria em Hermione, mas o que podia dizer-lhe? Que ela era a causa de sua loucura temporária, porque uma poção fizera com que ele se apaixonasse por ela?

Harry podia pensar em mil razões pelas quais, pela primeira vez, não podia falar com Hermione de seus problemas.

Quando o silêncio se tornou pesado, Hermione soltou um trêmulo suspiro. Hermione podia ler as expressões de Harry como se fossem as páginas de um livro, e sabia que ele não estava preparado para falar sobre o que se sucedia.

No entanto, como a história passada sempre se repete, Hermione sabia que Harry lhe diria o que estava acontecendo no momento menos esperando.

- De acordo. Entendo que agora você não quer falar. Mas, lembre... – Hermione disse suavemente, aproximando-se novamente e colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele. Não pôde evitar ver a expressão de desamparo nos olhos de seu melhor amigo.

- Quando estiver pronto para falar sobre o que ocorre, estarei aqui para escutar. – Hermione disse com um sorriso triste. Ficou na pontinhas dos pés e plantou um delicado beijo na bochecha de Harry, como o que dera no final do Quarto Ano, quando se despediram no trem.

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, Hermione deu a volta e seguiu seu caminho, afastando-se lentamente do sumamente desconcertado Harry.

Depois de confirmar que suas pernas continuavam trabalhando, Harry caminhou, embelezado, pelos corredores até que chegou em seu dormitório, seu desejo de ir à biblioteca e buscar um antídoto esmagado pelo casto beijo na bochecha.

Chegou a seu dormitório sem que ninguém o parasse e, depois de pôr cuidadosamente em seu criado-mudo a garrafa de poção para dormir que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera, jogou-se de boca em sua cama, orando para que o sono o encontrasse logo.

Mas foi seu amigo Ron quem lhe falou primeiro. – Ouça, amigo. O que se passou com você na aula? – Ron perguntou tão rápido como entrou no quarto, trocando de camisa antes de descer para o jantar.

- Não. Você também? – Harry murmurou, sua boca pressionada contra a cama, sem incomodar-se em abrir os olhos.

- Quem lhe perguntou? – Ron questionou casualmente, embora bem soubesse a resposta.

- Não se faça de inocente. Você sabe quem é. – Harry disse, virando a cabeça para o outro lado a fim de ver se Ron entendia a mensagem e o deixava em paz.

- Mesmo? E quando a viu? Sei que ela se foi de Transfigurações como alma que leva o diabo, mas não me disse para onde ia. – Ron continuou falando. Harry suspirou exaustivamente; definitivamente, Ron não o deixaria tranqüilo até que sua curiosidade não fosse satisfeita.

Sentando-se na cama, Harry decidiu contar a Ron o que havia ocorrido com Hermione no corredor. Quando terminou o conto, Harry notou que as orelhas de Ron estavam mais rosadas que o normal.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, sabendo que Ron estava se segurando para dizer algo importante.

- Ela estava certa. Você passou a metade do dia ignorando-a. – Ron disse com seriedade.

- Eu não a ignorei. Como posso ignora-la quando o único que faço é pensar em Hermione? Mas tampouco posso estar perto dela... sabe que tudo iria de mal a pior. Até você mesmo o disse! Então, não tente me fazer sentir mais culpado, sim? – Harry disse, esperando um pouco de apoio da única pessoa que conhecia seu grave problema.

Se o que procurava era apoio da parte de Ron, não o encontrou.

- E o que você disse sobre estar "trocando saliva" com Roger foi muito ofensivo. Me surpreende que Hermione, com o caráter que possui, não tivesse feito da sua varinha mágica um supositório. – Ron disse, sacudindo sua cabeça.

- EU DISSE A VOCÊ QUE JÁ ME SINTO O SUFICIENTEMENTE CULPADO! – Harry gritou-lhe. Ultimamente parecia que gritava por tudo. Acaso não era gritando que os adultos resolviam seus problemas?

Harry fechou os olhos e exalou um suspiro. Sentiu um peso extra na cama e abriu os olhos. Ron havia se sentado na cama e agora estava olhando para os pátios pela pequena janela, seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito em uma expressão que o fazia parecer um reflexo de seu pai, Arthur Weasley. – Sabe de uma coisa? – Ron lhe perguntou, pensativo.

- O quê? – Harry respondeu cansadamente, recostando sua cabeça sobre suas mãos. Doía-lhe tanto que a qualquer momento explodiria. Mas nada no mundo podia prepara-lo para as palavras seguintes de Ron.

- Você me lembra um cachorro.

- Um cachorro? Mas, acaso hoje é o Dia Internacional de Insultar Harry Potter? - Harry lhe disse, levantando-se da cama de um golpe, indignado com a horrível comparação.

- Acalme-se, homem. Não é um insulto, é simplesmente uma observação. Sabe como os cachorros se põem quando vem outro cachorro e começa a rondar seu território? – Ron perguntou.

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça; sua única experiência com a espécie canina fora com Sirius, e duvidava muito que o comportamento de um animago refletisse com precisão o comportamento do animal que representava. – Não o acompanho. – Harry murmurou.

- Os cachorros levantam a pata e urinam para marcar o território, Harry. Sim... urinam em tudo o que consideram seu, para que nenhum outro cachorro se atreva a toma-los. Urina no pátio, na roupa de seu dono, no tapete, em... – Ron continuou dizendo, quando Harry o interrompeu.

- Qual é o ponto dessa formosa metáfora? – Harry perguntou, segurando a vontade de bater em Ron, pela segunda vez no dia.

- O ponto é... – Ron disse tranquilamente, erguendo-se da cama e parando diretamente em frente a Harry - ... que você tem que tentar deixar de ser um cachorro quando está perto de Hermione. Ela não é seu território. E se realmente dói em você, lembre que ela é um ser humano. Melhor que fale com ela e lhe explique como você se sente, antes que levante a pata e urine na perna dela.

Com essas palavras, Ron caminhou para a porta do aposento e disse: - Vou comer com Luna. Quando voltar, podemos trabalhar no antídoto, se quiser. - E com isso, o ruivo saiu do quarto.

Harry se quedou sozinho... com seus pensamentos... seus sentimentos de culpa... e sobretudo... com uma horrível dor de cabeça.

"Definitivamente, você fez."

Harry se jogou para trás na cama e fechou os olhos. Lentamente o sono veio sobre ele, trazendo imagens de certa bruxinha de Gryffindor, de cabelo castanho, sendo perseguida pelos corredores pelo que parecia ser um grande cachorro de pêlo negro e olhos verdes.

Com uma estranha cicatriz na testa.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Quase que o capítulo não sai, e eu teria que deixar para a próxima semana a tradução do mesmo. Mas felizmente eu consegui umas horas no dia, que foram suficientes para eu conseguir traduzir – sem revisar minimamente, claro – o capítulo quinto. Só espero que até o início de junho eu tenha conseguido publicar o capítulo seis, ou seja, antes da minha viagem. Caso contrário, só mesmo lá para o final de junho... e eu sei que seria foda, motivo pelo qual pretendo deixar o sexto capítulo publicado antes da minha ida.

Bueno, fora isso, o que mais? Hmm... acho que só. Entonces, vou-me, deixando a vocês o meu abraço e um bem apertado aos review-sadores **Jéssy **(Com a minha demora em atualizar, eu não duvido nada que você já tenha lido até o último capítulo da versão original, e relido mais vinte vezes. ¬¬ Mas eu não a culpo: no seu lugar, eu mesma já teria lido a original assim que tomasse ciência da fic! ;-) E sim! O Rony by Anasazi é ótimo! ;-D Beijos!); **edilmamorais **(Pois é, os dois capítulos anteriores saíram rapidinho, mas em compensação este aqui... nooossa! Por um momento, eu mesma pensei que não conseguiria traduzi-lo. Ah, e mucho thank you very much pelo "excelente tradutora"! Eu vou considerar o "excelente" fruto da sua alma geminiana extravagante, e vou releva-lo, ahauhauahau! ;-) Beijos, beijos pra você também, Dilmita!); **Monique **(E finalmente nós conversamos no MSN! Ou já tínhamos conversado e eu estou pagando um big king kong aqui?, ahauahuahaua! Mas enfim, culpe a minha mente estrambótica sofrendo os hiatos da caduquice precoce. Uma dia desses, eu me olho no espelho e pergunto pra mim mesma: "Nós éramos o que mesmo, hein? Eu-você? Você-eu? E cadê a Irene?!" Ou seja: coisas de geminianas no caritó. ;-) E beijo pra você também!); **garotainvisivel2 **(Cadê a garotainvisivel1? E... ei! Eu estou vendo você! Mas como, se você é invisível?! ;-) Ashuashaua! Quanta besteira a minha, releve! ;-) Então! O que eu ia dizer mesmo? Ah, sim! Eu tinha colocado uma notinha no primeiro capítulo da PeuR, onde dizia que "Atrapado en una Red" possui a sua versão em inglês, "Caught in a Web", escrita pela própria Anasazi. A propósito, essa versão em inglês também já está concluída. Já quanto à minha paciência em traduzir... ultimamente, ela tem sido afetada pela vastidão de N coisas a se fazer em pouco espaço de tempo. ¬¬ Mas não tema! Eu continuarei a traduzir até a última linha escrita pelas autoras! Com exceção de Anasazi, cuja fic já está concluída, Julie e Jaina ainda têm muito o que escrever, vamos torcer para que elas 'cumpram' o próprio roteiro, e não nos deixem a deriva. Abraços a você também, e muito obrigado por acompanhar esta despretensiosa tradução, desta tradutora junior! ;-)); **Mayabi Yoruno **(Você já percebeu que o X da questão não é a poção, mas o que Harry realmente sente por Hermione – e que veio à tona GRAÇAS a poção tosca do Ron! Mas tá na cara, né? Harry ama Hermione, foi tudo questão de tempo e... oportunidade. ;-) Beijos!); **Franci.Granger **(Sim, sim! Alejandro González Iñárritu é foda! E sim, assisti "Babel":-D O filme mereceu cada uma das indicações ao Oscar que obteve, e cada um dos Cannes que levou! – entre eles o de melhor direção -, e o Globo de Ouro de melhor filme! Veja que ainda é na velha Europa (Festival de Cannes) que filmes introspectivos como "Babel" levam a melhor, mas mesmo assim o filme foi um fenômeno de críticas na América e recebeu 7 indicações ao Oscar, incluindo o de melhor filme e de melhor direção, o que já é considerado MUITO! - embora nunca demais, na minha opinião... apesar de eu ser suspeita pra falar de Iñárritu. ;-) Mas enfim, voltando pra tradução... – caso contrário, eu endoido geral discorrendo aqui sobre cinema 'feito por latinos para o mundo ver'... ;-D Sim, sim! Harry X Harry rende boas risadas, assim como Rony X Harry! Essa 'química latina' entre os dois amigos, e entre Harry e ele mesmo, é uma das coisas que mais me conquistou em AeuR! A-do-ra-vel-men-te hilário! Muitos outros beijos e cheiros e abraços e amassos pra você, lindona!); **Valson** (E você é um cavalheiro como sempre! ;-) Embora não tendo tempo de comentar, dá um jeitinho de vir aqui mesmo assim e deixar palavras generosas e simpáticas. Wow! Mais um pouco, e vou te chamar de Alfie, o sedutor! ;-) Um beijo e abraço pra você, Valson! Mucho thank you very much!); e **Tamie Honda **(Obrigado! É muito bom obter a confirmação de que a tradução está cumprindo com o seu papel! Valeu mesmo:-D).

Abraço a todos, hasta e até o próximo capítulo!

**Inna **


	6. Dois Gumes

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Lembrete: **Fiz a opção de não 'traduzir' os nomes próprios para o português, como o fez Lia Wyler (tradutora da série Harry Potter para o nosso idioma). Para os menos familiarizados com alguns dos nomes próprios em inglês, segue abaixo a relação daqueles que não apareceram nos capítulos anteriores e aparecem neste, com seus equivalentes em português, de acordo com os livros. 

Crookshanks – Bichento

Charlie – Carlinhos

Honeydukes – Dedosdemel

Ravenclaw – Corvinal

Também optei por não traduzir/adaptar a palavra:

Banshee – Usualmente chamada de "fada negra". Banshees são seres fantásticos da mitologia céltica que pertencem ao reino das fadas, porém em sua forma mais sombria. Segundo a mitologia, os gritos das Banshees prenunciavam a morte da seguinte forma: cada grito de uma "fada negra" representava um dia de vida restante. Na Irlanda, as mulheres que têm o dom de prever a má sorte e a morte são chamadas de Banshees. Diz-se que o gemido das Banshees é profundamente triste, e que o canto de lamentação das Banshees em sua forma humana é tão agudo e estridente ao ponto de partir o vidro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Dois Gumes**

Harry não sabia quanto tempo havia passado dormindo, mas quando abriu seus grandes olhos verdes percebeu que já estava escura a vista de sua janela e que seu estômago grunhia mais que nunca.

Sua dor de cabeça havia diminuído, porém isso não foi o suficiente para calar o gemido que saiu de sua boca, quando obrigou o seu cansado corpo a levantar-se da cama. Nenhum de seus companheiros de dormitório estava no quarto, e Harry não pensou duas vezes em retirar os sapatos e o resto da roupa e caminhar com uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura para o banheiro.

Pulou na primeira ducha vazia que encontrou e abriu a chave, deixando que o líquido quente descesse por sua cabeça e suas costas. Harry fechou os olhos e exalou um grande suspiro. Sentia-se exausto, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Não somente conseguira que Hermione se chateasse com ele, mas agora também Ron estava chateado, e o ruivo era o único que podia ajudá-lo com seu singular problema.

Harry esteve sob o chuveiro pelo que pareciam ser horas, o vapor subindo ao seu redor enquanto se massageava o pescoço. A dor que a água quente provocava em seu corpo parecia ser estranhamente consoladora, temporariamente distraindo-o dos problemas que enfrentava.

Sem dar-se conta do que estava fazendo, Harry começou a murmurar uma canção que havia escutado no verão passado, que parecia descrever sua atual situação com similaridade quase profética. Se isto era o que se sentia ao estar apaixonado... bom, então Harry podia chegar somente a uma conclusão.

Estar apaixonado... dói.

Harry pensou na possibilidade de evadir-se de seus amigos pelo resto do ano, mas, reconhecendo o quão ridículo era a idéia, saiu da ducha, secou-se com sua toalha, e caminhou para seu quarto. Vestindo-se rapidamente com calças de segunda mão (cortesia de seu primo Dudley) e com um cômodo suéter que a Sra. Weasley havia tecido para ele no Natal passado, Harry finalmente pôs os óculos e desceu as escadas.

Sabendo que a sorte não estava a seu lado, as primeiras pessoas que Harry viu quando desceu as escadas foram Ron e Hermione. Ron tinha um livro aberto e meia dúzia de pergaminhos espalhados na mesa do Salão Comunal, mordendo seu lábio enquanto concentrava-se no que Harry presumia ser a tarefa de Snape.

Crookshanks, o gato mágico de cor gengibre que pertencia a sua melhor amiga, estava aconchegado diante do fogo da chaminé. Harry costumava zombar de Hermione dizendo-lhe que Crookshanks era mais preguiçoso que ele e Ron juntos. Mas se esse gato tinha algo especial era que podia discernir as emoções das pessoas.

Harry desejava manter-se afastado de Crookshanks, porque estava seguro de que o gato tentaria arrancar-lhe os olhos se se aproximava.

Hermione estava sentada em sua cadeira favorita, perto do fogo na chaminé. Tinha o livro de História da Magia aberto em seu regaço, suas pernas encolhidas debaixo de seu corpo, sua cabeça apoiada em seu braço direito. Estava vestida com umas velhas calças que lhe quedavam nos quadris, e uma camisa cinza que, para o sofrimento de Harry, ficava demasiado apertada nela.

Seamus, que estava fazendo seus deveres ao lado de Ron, foi o único que olhou para cima quando ouviu os passos nas escadas. "Olá, Belo Adormecido"!, Seamus disse a Harry com um sorriso, atraindo a atenção de Ron e Hermione para o garoto de olhos verdes.

- Se sente melhor? - Ron perguntou, sua voz séria enquanto retornava à sua tarefa.

- Um pouco. – Harry respondeu suavemente, lançando um pequeno sorriso de trégua para Hermione. Por um momento, viu uma expressão de alívio nos olhos de sua amiga, porém a expressão rapidamente desapareceu quando a jovem bruxa devolveu-lhe a saudação e regressou à sua leitura sem dizer-lhe uma palavra.

Harry sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Ron e olhou para o relógio sobre a chaminé.

- 9 e 14 – murmurou, lendo os velhos números para os quais apontavam os ponteiros.

- O que está fazendo? – Harry perguntou a Ron, o qual estava maldizendo por entre dentes, fazia uma bolinha da folha de pergaminho que estava utilizando e a lançava para o outro lado da mesa.

- O ensaio de História da Magia... As Artes das Trevas e a Segunda Guerra Mundial. – Ron suspirou, enquanto pegava outra folha de pergaminho e começava novamente com seu ensaio.

- Eu havia me esquecido. – Harry disse. Em meio ao problema da poção e aos sonhos estranhos que estava experimentando, o pouco interesse que usualmente mostrava na escola havia se reduzido a nada.

Harry deu-se conta de que era muito tarde para ir à biblioteca e começar a busca pelo antídoto. Melhor era que começasse a sua tarefa, já que mal fora aprovado no último exame de História da Magia.

- Melhor eu começar também. – Harry disse cansadamente, alcançando sua mochila que havia deixado esquecida na mesa após sua briga com Hermione. Quando a abriu, teve uma surpresa. Havia um pequeno pacote de papel sobre seus livros, que ele não havia colocado ali.

- O que é isto? – Harry perguntou, tirando o pacote de papel e abrindo-o. Seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de assombro quando viu que o embrulho continha dois biscoitinhos de chocolate, dois de banana, e uma pequena xícara com tampa de chocolate quente.

- Oh, isso... você deveria comer algo. – Ron disse casualmente ao ver o pequeno embrulho.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse, verdadeiramente agradecido, aproveitando para dar um bom mordisco em um dos biscoitos de chocolate. Por pouco se engasga, quando Ron acrescentou:

- Não agradeça a mim. Não foi minha idéia.

Ron não precisava dar mais informação sobre o assunto.

"_Hermione."_

Harry olhou para cima no momento em que a vista de Hermione estava centrada nele. Ambos tentaram ocultar sua vergonha, Harry olhando para baixo e Hermione voltando-se a concentrar em seu livro.

Harry novamente sentiu-se como o maior idiota do mundo. Hermione estava chateada com ele, não havia dúvida disso. E, contudo, ainda era o suficientemente amiga para preocupar-se com seu bem-estar.

- Obrigado, Hermione. – finalmente disse, suas bochechas tornando-se um pouco rosáceas.

Hermione murmurou algo que soava como "Não se preocupe. Não foi lá grande coisa", sem que seus olhos deixassem a segurança das páginas do livro.

Harry obrigou-se a deixar de fitar Hermione, e aproveitou a oportunidade para oferecer um dos biscoitinhos a Ron.

- Quer um?

- Não, obrigado. – Ron respondeu rapidamente, novamente evitando olhar para Harry. Se Harry tinha dúvidas de que Ron continuava chateado com ele, foram dissipadas instantaneamente. O Ron que ele conhecia nunca teria deixado passar a oportunidade de uma comida.

Harry pegou uma das folhas descartadas que estavam na mesa e velozmente escreveu "Eu sinto, amigo." Passando a nota a Ron, deu outro mordisco em sua comida antes de ouvir Ron soltar um cansado suspiro.

- De acordo. Mas não permita que aconteça de novo. – Ron disse, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso e finalmente olhando-o nos olhos.

- Como está? – Harry sussurrou, apontando com seu dedo para Hermione.

- Mais irritada que uma banshee. Por que acha que eu não lhe pedi que me ajude com a tarefa? Tenho medo que me golpeie! – respondeu, enquanto Harry olhava sobre o ombro de Ron para Hermione.

- Realmente eu estraguei as coisas. – Harry disse apologeticamente. Ron assentiu com a cabeça.

- Realmente sim. Agora, onde está meu biscoito? – Ron disse. Harry conseguiu sorrir, ao tempo em que lhe lançava um dos de banana (_"Não há nada melhor que muito chocolate"_) e estava pronto para começar com seu ensaio quando Seamus lhe interrompeu.

- Ouça, Harry... o que aconteceu hoje na aula de Transfiguração? – Semaus lhe perguntou em voz baixa.

Harry lançou um olhar furtivo a Hermione, vendo como seus ombros se retesavam, ainda quando pretendia seguir lendo.

- Eu adormeci. Tive um pesadelo. – Harry respondeu, forçando-se a olhar para Seamus.

- Deve ter sido horrível. Você estava gritando como menina. – Seamus disse com um sorriso de alívio, sacudindo sua cabeça.

- Você também gritaria como menina se tivesse sonhado que havia se casado com Millicent Bullstrode. - Harry mentiu, tratando de aliviar o peso da situação.

A verdade era que mal recordava o pesadelo, exceto por uma sensação de frio intenso que se espraiava pelas extremidades.

A estratégia de Harry funcionou, evidenciado pelo riso de Seamus e o suspiro de exasperação que ouviu vindo de Hermione. – Eu ainda não teria me recuperado. – o irlandês disse, retornando sua atenção à sua tarefa.

Harry estava a ponto de começar com seu próprio ensaio quando a porta da sala comum se abriu e Ginny caminhou para dentro.

Bom, talvez caminhar fosse um termo muito genérico... ela estava quase bailando... ou melhor, flutuando. Tinha um sorriso travesso plasmado em seu sardento rosto. Harry escutou como murmurava uma canção em voz baixa. A jovem Weasley sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e pôs seus pés sobre a mesa de centro, brincando com uma trança entre seus dedos.

Ron e Harry compartilhavam um olhar de questionamento ante o estranho comportamento da jovem Weasley. Ron foi o primeiro a comentá-lo ao dizer:

- Ouça, você está de muito bom humor. O que se passa?

Ginny enviou um olhar de conspiração a Hermione enquanto dizia: - Nada. Somente acabo de dar uma caminhada relaxante ao redor do lago. Hogwarts é bela nesta época do ano.

- O que há de bom nisso? – Ron perguntou com amargura, lembrando que na última vez que dera uma caminhada pelo lago com Luna, a lula gigante havia decidido que desejava brincar e agarrou-o pela perna com um de seus tentáculos e o jogou na água.

Ginny riu, recordando um muito irritado e muito molhado Ron entrando na sala comum naquela noite. Hermione foi quem respondeu a pergunta de Ron ao dizer "Ela não estava sozinha, Ron. Por isso está tão feliz."

Como geralmente acontecia quando ouvia notícias desse tipo que concerniam a Ginny, Ron tornou-se tão territorial quanto leão em sua savana.

- Quem... é... ele? – Ron inquiriu entre dentes. Harry sabia que se não lhe tirasse a pluma da mão, o ruivo a partiria em duas.

Ginny riu novamente, piscando um olho para Hermione, que obviamente sabia a resposta.

- Meus lábios estão selados, irmãozinho. – Ginny lhe respondeu, sorrindo para Ron.

Nesse momento, a porta do Salão Comunal abriu-se novamente, e Neville Longbottom entrou no recinto. Seu uniforme estava um pouco desalinhado e até havia pedaços de grama em seu cabelo, como se houvesse estado se amassando pelos pátios do colégio. Havia um grande sorriso nos lábios de Neville.

Sem dar-se conta da presença de Harry, Ron e Seamus na mesa, Neville sentou-se na cadeira diretamente ao lado de Ginny.

- Aqui está. Consegui para você. – disse, entregando-a um caro pedaço do melhor chocolate de Honeydukes.

- Obrigado, Neville. - Ginny disse, segurando seu braço e puxando-o para ela, até que pode dar-lhe um inocente beijo nos lábios.

O que acabava de ver não surpreendia tanto Harry. Depois de tudo, Neville sempre havia mostrado interesse pela jovem Weasley, e desde o ano passado estava mais relaxado, mais confiante, e, de acordo com Parvati e Lavender, mais bonito.

Ron, que havia dobrado sua pluma até deixa-la irreconhecível, disse entre dentes:

- Olá, Neville.

Neville olhou para a mesa pela primeira vez e empalideceu quando apercebeu-se da presença de Ron, como se houvesse visto o próprio Snape.

A verdade era que Snape teria olhado para Neville nesse momento com mais carinho que o próprio Ron.

- Eh... sim... olá, Ro-Ro-Ron... - Neville tartamudeou, evitando o olhar de Ron. Um silêncio incômodo seguiu-se. Até que Seamus deu-se conta, recolhendo suas coisas e executando uma rápida escapada para seu dormitório.

- Neville, querido, poderia me trazer um pouco de suco de abóbora da cozinha? A caminhada me deixou um pouco seca. – Ginny disse com uma voz terna, colocando sua mão sobre o braço de Neville.

- Ah... sim... claro. Retorno em seguida. – Neville gaguejou, logrando dar um pequeno sorriso para Ginny antes de levantar-se e sair da sala. O sorriso nos lábios de Ginny se desvaneceu quando seus olhos pousaram sobre seu irmão.

- Que raios crê que faz? – Ginny disse com voz ameaçadora, erguendo-se de sua cadeira e chegando em dois passos até onde estava Ron. Tinhas as mãos sobre os quadris e suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo. A semelhança com Molly Weasley era impressionante.

Ron ergueu-se da mesa e parou diante dela.

- Neville? O NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM? – Ron disse, sua voz demonstrando a surpresa e o ceticismo que sentia.

Ginny olhou-o desafiadoramente enquanto dizia:

- Sim, Ron. Se precisa saber, estive saindo com O Neville Longbottom.

Ron já não parecia irritado, mas sim tão atônito que tinha problemas com a linguagem.

- Mas... é... é que... Neville é... tão diferente de você! – Ron finalmente tartamudeou. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione suspiraram em voz alta, ao tempo em que viam Ginny pondo-se ainda mais irritada.

- O QUE SUPÕE-SE QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA, RONALD WEASLEY? - Ginny gritou, sua voz perigosamente ferida. Até Ron, que lhe passava em quase um pé de altura, se intimidou.

- Não... não queria dizer... é que... É Neville! É tão... distraído... e tão... diferente... não quis implicar nada de mau. – Ron disse enfaticamente.

A expressão no rosto de Ron conseguiu desfazer um pouco da fúria de Ginny, mas a garota ainda cruzou os braços sobre seu peito e disse:

- Admito que somos diferentes. Mas que posso dizer? Os opostos às vezes se atraem. Além do mais, o que ele tem que não agradaria a qualquer garota? É gentil, amável, cavalheiro e me faz sentir muito especial.

Ron não sabia o que contestar. Com um suspiro, Ginny regressou ao assento que havia ocupado antes.

Hermione olhou para Ron e sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo:

- Não sei como você não se deu conta, Ron. Há meses que estão saindo juntos.

Ron olhou para Ginny com olhos grandes, enquanto gritava: - Meses? MESES?

- Sim... meses. Não entendo qual é seu problema, Ron. Sempre pensei que Neville o agradava. – Ginny respondeu. Desta vez, Ron pareceu ter pensado no que ia dizer antes de abrir a boca.

- Sim... Sim, Neville me agrada. – Ron finalmente disse. Harry sorriu suavemente; Ron por fim havia conseguido não dar uma fora no referente à sua irmã.

Porém, a comemoração não durou muito, já que as próximas palavras que saíram da boca de Ron foram: "É que Neville é tão diferente de Timothy... e de Michael... e de Zacarías... e de Dean...".

Harry resistiu ao desejo de chuta-lo, enquanto Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça de sua cadeira. Ron definitivamente não havia desenvolvido a habilidade de aprender quando calar-se.

- Acaso você acaba de implicar que eu sou uma fácil? – Ginny o interrompeu, antes que terminasse a lista de ex-namorados que ela tanto detestava. A maneira como a garota arqueava sua sobrancelha indicou a Ron que estava muito perto de receber uma surra.

Em sua defesa, Ron pôs uma cara de horror ao escutar as palavras de sua irmã.

- Eu jamais diria isso, Ginevra! É que... estou confuso... é que... é que não pensava que era possível, irmãzinha. – disse, desculpando-se.

- O que pensava que não era possível? – perguntou Ginny com verdadeira curiosidade.

- Que você sairia com alguém tão... tão bom para você. – Ron sussurrou. Ginny rapidamente trocou seu cenho franzido por um grande sorriso.

- É uma das coisas mais lindas que jamais me disse, Ron. – ela lhe respondeu.

- Lamento ter me irritado com Neville. É que... por que não disse antes? – Ron perguntou. Agora era a vez de Ginny sentir-se envergonhada.

- Sinto muito, Ron. Mas é que vocês sempre agem como loucos! Lembra quando Zacarias veio em casa para jantar uma tarde? Ele passou os próximos dois dias em St. Mungos depois que você, Charlie e os gêmeos decidiram convida-lo para jogar 'Quadribol'. Creio que não queria que acontecesse nada a Neville até que estivesse segura do que sinto por ele. – Ginny explicou.

- Estou certo de que será diferente com Neville. A diferença entre ele e Zacarias é que Neville nos agrada. – Ron alegou. Ginny ergueu-se da cadeira rapidamente e agarrou Ron pelos braços, plantando um beijo molhado em sua bochecha que o deixou todo ruborizado.

- Eu lamento. Não pude agüentar o impulso de beijar sua feia carranca. – Ginny disse com um sorriso, dando a volta e retornando à cadeira.

Ron murmurou algo que soava como "mas por que em público?", antes de sentar-se novamente diante da mesa e tratar de consertar sua pluma.

Vendo que a briga entre os irmãos havia terminado (e fora muito melhor do que Harry e Hermione esperavam), Hermione retirou sua atenção do livro que tinha em seu colo (ou de Harry, dependendo do ângulo em que a visse) e, sorrindo para Ginny, disse:

- E por que chegou tão feliz? Acaso Neville lhe propôs casamento?

Harry teve que cobrir a bocar de Ron antes que o grito do ruivo ressoasse no aposento.

- Calma, Ron. Hermione está brincando. – sussurrou, vendo como Ron se relaxava visivelmente.

Ginny mostrou a língua para Hermione em forma de brincadeira antes de respondê-la.

- Nada disso. Apenas falávamos de nossos disfarces para o baile de noite das bruxas. Decidimos que queríamos que nossas fantasias coincidissem.

Harry gemeu interiormente.

"_Havia me esquecido do estúpido baile..."_

Harry olhou por sobre o ombro de Ron para observar Hermione, recordando como a garota de cabelo castanho iria de mãos dadas com Roger para o baile. Da forma como havia passado os últimos dois dias, no momento em que pensou em Roger sentiu como a bílis lhe subia pela garganta.

Ginny sorriu de maneira travessa e girou para olhar para Ron, dizendo:

- A propósito, Luna me disse tudo sobre a sua fantasia, Ron. Creia-me, mal posso esperar que chegue sexta-feira, irmãozinho. - As orelhas de Ron se puseram tão vermelhas que Harry podia sentir o calor que emitiam.

- Ah, sim? Vai confeccioná-la, Ron? - Hermione perguntou a Ron, enquanto se voltava para olhá-lo melhor (_"E evitando olhar-me nos olhos com toda intenção e aleivosia!"_) com um grande sorriso.

- Não brinque com isso. Não tive opção no assunto. – Ron murmurou.

- Ron, relaxe. Estou apenas brincando. Além do mais, creio que é muito doce o que vai fazer. – Ginny disse, mudando sua atenção para o garoto quase mudo que estava sentado ao lado de Ron.

- E quem é a garota de mais sorte no colégio, Harry? – Ginny questionou a Harry, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Garota de mais sorte? – Harry perguntou, demasiado ocupado em imaginar como se sentiria ao utilizar a cabeça de Roger como uma bola de Quadribol para capturar o sentido de suas palavras.

- Sim, Harry... a garota que você convidou para o baile? - Ginny explicou pacientemente.

- Não... estou certo. – Harry respondeu, voltando sua atenção para a folha de pergaminho vazia que tinha em frente e rogando em seu interior que Ginny mudasse de tema. A verdade era que...

"_Pensei que iria com Hermione. Por que não lhe perguntei antes? Nem sequer me ocorreu pedi-la que fosse comigo. Mal admiti que teria uma acompanhante e, já que Ron iria com Luna, presumi que íamos juntos. Por que fiz isso? Por que presumi que ninguém iria pedi-la que fosse consigo ao baile?"_

Harry ergueu os olhos para roubar um olhar de Hermione.

"_Depois de tudo, ela é bonita... ela é divertida... ela é bondosa... por que supus que ela automaticamente estaria ali... para mim? Por que sempre penso que ela estará sempre a meu lado?"_

Quando Harry mudou o olhar, percebeu que Ginny estava franzindo o cenho.

- Não me diga que você não perguntou a ninguém ainda. – disse-lhe em forma de repreensão.

Quando não recebeu resposta, Ginny soltou um suspiro e disse:

- Falando seriamente, Harry... pensei que já teria aprendido a lição. Ou acaso não se dá conta de que a garota dos seus sonhos pode estar na sua frente? E que a pode perder porque foi muito lento para fazer algo a respeito? – Harry resistiu ao desejo de gritar.

"_Ginny não sabe da poção. Ou sim?"_

- Que seja, Gin. – Harry murmurou, obrigando que seus olhos regressassem ao pergaminho e à pluma a sua mão. Estava tão distraído que por erro copiou o nome de Ron na parte de cima da folha.

"_Eu já a perdi."_

Harry amassou a folha e atirou-a na pilha que Ron havia acumulado. Com um grunhido, pegou uma nova folha e escreveu seu nome na parte superior.

"_Não a perdeu. Você não ama Hermione dessa forma. É a poção falando... Ai, isto é estúpido! Eu deveria estar na biblioteca procurando um antídoto nesse instante, e não fazendo minha tarefa. Por que não escutei Hermione e fiz isso no domingo igual a ela?"_

- Que tal você, Mione? – Ginny perguntou, ocasionando que Harry olhasse para as duas garotas de soslaio.

- Que tal o que? – Hermione retrucou, depois que Crookshanks pulou sobre seu colo e deitou-se sobre seu livro.

- Já tem par para o baile? – Ginny questionou com inconfundível entusiasmo juvenil.

- Sim. – Hermione disse casualmente, coçando atrás da orelha de Crookshanks e recebendo um ronrom de satisfação da parte do felino.

- E? - Ginny inquiriu. Harry não tinha um bom panorama das garotas de seu soslaio, mas não queria por nenhuma razão que Hermione pensasse que ele estava mais interessado no tema do que se supunha.

- Oops. - Harry sussurrou dramaticamente, deixando que sua pluma caísse sob a mesa e agachando-se para recolhê-la. Ron resistiu ao desejo de chuta-lo por debaixo da mesa, este era o pior intento de Harry espionar Hermione até hoje.

Verdade seja dita, se Harry queria ser Auror teria que melhorar muito suas destrezas de espionagem, porque francamente... irritavam. E ponto.

Harry ainda estava agachado sob a mesa, mas não havia nem se incomodado em recolher a pluma do chão, enquanto não tirava os olhos de cima de Hermione.

- E o que? - Hermione respondeu casualmente.

Ginny parecia que queria estrangular momentaneamente a bruxinha diante dela. – E? QUEM É? ACASO É ROGER? – Ginny inquiriu, erguendo-se de sua cadeira e parando em frente de Hermione, com um olhar de "não se atreva a responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta".

- Se necessita saber... sim, é Roger. – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso que fez com que os intestinos de Harry se fizessem em nó.

Ginny deu um pequeno aplauso e disse com entusiasmo: - Roger é tão bonito.

- Ele é. – Hermione sussurrou casualmente, tentando mover Crookshanks para poder retornar à segurança de seu livro. Por alguma razão, não se sentia cômoda falando de Roger na frente de Harry. Sabia que o garoto de Ravenclaw não agradava a Harry, e sabia que não devia importar-se.

Mas a verdade era que se importava... e muito.

Ginny estava muito emocionada como para perceber que Hermione não estava interessada em falar do tema.

– Ora. Os dois melhores alunos de Hogwarts vão juntos à festa. Definitivamente vão ser o Rei e a Rainha do baile! Vocês parecem perfeitos juntos... simplesmente perfeitos! – acrescentou a ruiva.

As letras da canção que Harry havia recordado enquanto tomava um banho voltaram para atormenta-lo.

"_O amor é... o amor é... o que escapa. A dor é... a dor é... a que te abraça."_

Harry já não suportava mais. Agarrou sua pluma do chão e ergueu-se, esquecendo-se por completo que ainda estava debaixo da mesa. O furte ruído que seguiu ao golpe foi o suficientemente forte para que Ginny e Hermione olhassem rumo à mesa, justo a tempo de ver Harry saindo debaixo dela, esfregando a cabeça.

Hermione esqueceu-se por completo de que ainda estava chateada com ele, enquanto perguntava: - Está bem, Harry?

- Sim... apenas caiu a... – Harry murmurou rapidamente, guardando suas coisas na mochila negligentemente.

Tinha que sair dali... tinha que estar longe de toda a fala de Roger... e o baile... e Roger... e perfeito... e Roger... e Hermione.

- Aonde vai? – Ron questionou, ao tempo em que via Harry jogar suas coisas dentro de sua mochila.

- Vou para o quarto... ainda estou um pouco enjoado. Vejo-o amanhã. – Harry disse velozmente, dando-se a volta e correndo, enquanto subia as escadas como se o próprio diabo o estivesse seguindo.

Ginny olhou para Hermione e em seguida para Ron, os quais não pareciam estar tão surpresos como ela com o abrupto desaparecimento de Harry.

- O que acaba de acontecer?

Hermione foi quem respondeu:

- Não estou certa. Mas esteve de mau humor todo o dia.

Olhando para Ron, Hermione agregou: - Espero que não tenha nada a ver com o que se passou ontem a noite na biblioteca.

Para Ron o coração quase lhe pára, quando sentiu os olhos acusadores de Ginny sobre seu rosto. Sem retirar os olhos de cima de Ron, Ginny perguntou a Hermione: - O que se passou ontem a noite na biblioteca?

- Harry quis alcançar um livro que estava na parte de cima de uma estante, e o grande cabeça oca subiu na estante, perdeu o equilíbrio e arrebentou-se no chão. Por Merlin que não sei por que não lhe ocorreu fazer Accio ao livro. – Hermione respondeu, sem pista alguma do verdadeiro motivo da estranha ação.

- Eu tampouco sei. – Ginny disse, ainda com sua vista sobre Ron.

À diferença de Hermione, Ginny tinha uma pista do motivo da estranha ação de Harry. Pensava que vira algo ali... algo nos olhos de Harry enquanto o garoto olhava para Hermione quando corria para seu dormitório. Algo que definitivamente ia perguntar a Ron.

Ginny olhava para Ron da mesma forma que a Sra. Weasley olhou para os gêmeos quando inteirou-se de sua loja de brincadeiras. Ron engoliu em seco com força, quase podia ouvir a voz de sua irmã dentro de sua cabeça dizendo-lhe: "Traidores! Prometeram-me que não iam à biblioteca!".

Ron levantou-se tão rápido que derrubou a cadeira no chão.

- Creio que vou dormir também. Quadribol pela manhã! – Ron disse rapidamente enquanto punha os livros sob o braço. Finalmente, correu para cima, maldizendo em seu interior quando bateu o dedão contra o último degrau.

Agora era a vez de Hermione surpreender-se. – Não me diga que é contagioso. – a garota disse, dirigindo sua atenção para Ginny.

- Já pensou alguma vez que competiu a você ter os dois garotos mais estranhos de Hogwarts como melhores amigos? – Ginny brincou, os círculos em volta de sua cabeça movendo-se qual relógio.

- Todos os dias, Ginevra... todos os dias. – Hermione respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, ao tempo em que retornava sua atenção ao livro e ao necessitado felino conhecido como Crookshanks.

Ginny esperava por Neville enquanto olhava a porta pela qual Ron e Harry haviam desaparecido. Sabendo que ninguém a estava observando nesse momento, Ginny finalmente sorriu.

Não estava segura disso, mas algo lhe dizia que ganharia uma aposta que fizera com Lavender e Parvati no início do ano.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

Ron chegou ao seu dormitório ofegando devido a falta de ar, pronto para dizer a Harry um par de coisas por ter-lhe metido nesse problema. Mas viu que Harry já estava adormecido, de cara sobre sua cama. O garoto de olhos verdes nem havia se incomodado de retirar os óculos. Ron aproximou-se dele e bateu em sua perna, mas não recebeu resposta.

- Não creio que isso vá funcionar, amigo. Harry bebeu uma das poções para dormir sem sonhar, de Madame Pomfrey. – Seamus, que estava em sua cama dando os últimos retoques em seu ensaio, explicou. Ron olhou para o criado-mudo de Harry, e viu que a pequena garrafa de líquido branco estava completamente vazia.

- Ele está bem? – Seamus perguntou.

- Sim, por que pergunta? – Ron disse, tentando soar casual e despreocupado enquanto caminhava para sua cama.

- Bom... antes de cair adormecido... Harry murmurou algo... – Seamus retrucou.

- O que? – Ron perguntou, sentando-se em sua cama e curvando-se para retirar os sapatos.

- Soou como "por que dei por certo?", ou algo assim... – Seamus respondeu, fazendo com o que coração de Ron lhe fosse à garganta.

Depois de recuperar-se da surpresa, Ron disse ao irlandês:

- Não se preocupe com ele. Tem problemas com o amor. – As palavras já haviam lhe escapado de sua boca, quando se deu conta de seu erro.

Seamus sorriu.

– Harry está apaixonado? – perguntou.

Ron assentiu, dando-se uma bofetada mental por não pensar nas coisas antes de dize-las.

- Já era hora, amigo... já era hora.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Alguns vários dias depois da notinha pública deixada antes de minha viagem, eis-me novamente aqui, de volta, com um capítulo quentinho, recém saído do forno – de onde sairão mais outros, tenham por certo!

A todos vocês, agradeço vigorosamente pela compreensão e paciência de Jó para com esta tradutora que vos digita. Eu não sei quanto ao futuro, mas creio que até o final da tradução desta fic não mais me ausentarei por tanto tempo, de forma que fiquem sossegados: PeuR será atualizada sem muitos lapsos de tempo entre um capítulo e outro (sempre atentando-se para o prazo-padrão de 14 dias).

Aos leitores, a minha gratidão e o meu abraço, e aos review-sadores aquele 'oi' e aquele cheiro: **Valson** (Eu não preciso fazer revisão, é? Ora, ora! Bondade sua, visse? ;-) Mas mesmo tendo certo cuidado com a digitação e com a preservação da boa norma gramatical durante a tradução 'simultânea' – diretamente em cima do texto original -, vários são os deslizes cometidos ao longo dos textos. Por exemplo: na pressa, algumas expressões hispânicas são traduzidas ao pé da letra, quando deveriam ser adaptadas para o nosso idioma; sem mencionar as pequenas derrapadas nas teclas... na pontuação... em algumas concordâncias... enfim! Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah sim! Nos cornos do Harry! ;-) Tadenho, né? E como se fosse pouco, deu de novo com os cornos na mesa!, ahauahuahaua! Mas admitamos: nóis gosta quando ele sofre! Quando não é hilário, é belamente trágico. :-) Um beijão pr'ocê! Hasta!); **Franci.Granger** (Cinéfila! – olhos se cegando com o próprio brilho - Quem me dera, amiga, quem me dera! A bem da verdade, eu ainda estou muito aquém do nível de um. Mas um dia eu chego lá, um dia eu chego! ;-) Nos capítulos passados, à parte do show da dupla Harry e Rony, tivemos uma palhinha de Rony e Luna, além, é claro, de Harry e Hermione. Agora, tivemos a primeira participação ativa de Neville/Gina. Particularmente, eu acho que a Anasazi soube criar um N/G muito fofo, e você? ;-) Um Blaster Ultra Hiper Mega Power beijo no coração, vitaminada!); **Jessy** (Estudar! É algo que estou tentando voltar a fazer. Mas depois de tanto faze-lo antes de minha viagem, entrei no período devaneador-vagabundo. Ah, o ócio e a boemia! Não serão eternos, mas que sejam infinito enquanto durem! ;-) Quanto a pena que você sente pelo pobre Harry... – gargalhada diabólica - ... você ainda não sofreu nada! Lenços de papel choverão aos borbotões até o fim da fic, espere e lerá, mwhauahauahc! ;-) Beijunda e obrigado por ler!); **Monique **(Hoho! Você é suspeitíssima para falar dos capítulos traduzidos. Você, a edilma e o Valson, aliás, ahauahuahauahua! Na verdade, o público fiel que acompanha as histórias que escolho para traduzir é todo suspeito! Antes mesmo de traduzir os capítulos, eu já pressinto que vocês gostarão, ahauhauahaua! Acho que é porque guardamos gostos idênticos, non? ;-) Mas enfim! Não foi e não será a última vez que conversaremos pelo MSN! E se eu demorar muito a aparecer por lá, você tem o orkut para me encontrar, além do e-mail. ;-) Outro grande beijo!); **thaizy** (O sonho do Harry foi tão surreal quanto a big queda que ele levou da estante na biblioteca, hauahauahauhau! Mas assim é PeuR, uma combinação harmoniosa de momentos hilários e românticos – aguarde as cenas H/Hr e verá. ;-) Beijoca!); **Mayabi Yoruno **(Infelizmente, não deu para traduzir o cap. antes de eu viajar, como você pôde ver. A bem da verdade, eu sequer havia iniciado a tradução do mesmo, como fiz com o capítulo 34 de PCU. Mas, são águas passadas, e eis aí o capítulo 6! Espero que também o tenha apreciado. ;-) Beijos!); **Tamie Honda **(Mucho thank you very much pela oferta, Tamie! Sem dúvida, se um dia eu estiver impossibilitada de levar adiante as traduções sozinha, eu saberei onde encontrar o reforço necessário. Muito obrigado:-D Respondendo sua pergunta: sim, a fic foi escrita primeiro em inglês para só então ser traduzida para o idioma mátrio da autora, o espanhol. E não, tenha por certo que eu não desistirei! ;-) Beijundão!).

Abraço a todos e hasta!

**Inna **


	7. Cruentus Lunaris

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Quanto às denominações em itálico: **

_Cruentus Lunaris_ - Lua Sangrenta, em latim.

_Philtrum Casses Amator _– A Poção de Amor nº 9

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Cruentus Lunaris**

**Quarta-Feira, 29 de Outubro.**

- É verdade!

- Não é verdade!

- SIM, É!

- NÃO, NÃO É!

Os dois Weasleys se olharam duramente, tomando um grande fôlego, sem dar-se conta de que haviam atraído a atenção de todos os demais Gryffindors sentados à mesa. O dia chegara, e o grande refeitório estava repleto de alunos em pleno café da manhã.

Não obstante, Harry e Hermione não se encontravam no refeitório. Ron havia deixado Harry ainda adormecido no quarto que compartilhavam, enquanto Ginny vira Hermione em um dos corredores, falando com Roger.

Luna, que sentara nessa manhã ao lado de Ron, olhou para os dois irmãos e disse: - Poderiam abaixar a voz? Me parece que isto não é algo que queiram tornar público.

- Não é minha culpa, amor. Ginny finalmente tornou-se louca. - Ron disse, suas orelhas tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo.

- Não estou louca, Ron! - Ginny sussurrou, aproximando-se de Ron e Luna, esperando que seu rosto refletisse a seriedade com a qual estava tratando o assunto. Neville, que estava sentado ao lado de Ginny, já sabia quão sério Ginny falava. Depois de tudo, haviam discutido a respeito enquanto caminhavam juntos para o Salão Principal nessa manhã. Neville suprimiu um sorriso, nunca antes vira sua garota com tanta determinação.

Ginny continuou, sem permitir que o rosto pessimista de seu irmão lhe tirasse o entusiasmo: - Sei o que vi ontem a noite nos olhos de Harry, Ron. Pura e simplesmente ciúmes!

- Harry não tem ciúmes de Roger! Quem estaria ciumento de alguém como Roger? É um pomposo, miserável, filho de uma pu... - Ron conseguiu dizer antes que sua irmã lhe interrompesse.

- E tem Hermione como seu par para o baile. - a garota lhe respondeu com segurança.

- Por que está fazendo isto? Você era quem estava toda emocionada com que Roger convidasse Hermione para o baile. - Ron argumentou.

- Sim, sou culpada de querer que minha melhor amiga passasse uma noite mágica, sendo tratada como a magnífica mulher que é. Sinta-se livre para me crucificar. - Ginny respondeu de forma sarcástica.

Respirou profundamente antes de continuar:

- Olha, Ron, quero apenas que Hermione passe uma noite maravilhosa... e, a verdade é que algo me diz que ela prefere passar a noite com Harry que com qualquer outra pessoa. E, julgando pelo que vi ontem à noite, creio que Harry pensa o mesmo.

- Ouça-me Ginny. Harry não quer que ela vá ao baile com Roger... e, para dizer a verdade, eu tampouco! Está me dizendo que eu estou apaixonado por Hermione? Claro que não! Significa apenas que Roger não me agrada! E isso é exatamente o que Harry sente! - Ron respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

Até Luna parecia não estar muito convencida com a lógica de Ron.

- É verdade... mas você não olha para Hermione como Harry a olha. - Ginny disse, um sorriso resplandecendo em seu sardento rosto.

- Isso é verdade. - disseram Neville e Luna ao mesmo tempo.

- Acaso todos ficaram loucos? - Ron lhes perguntou, tratando de fazer com que sua expressão facial acertasse em cheio no quão maluca considerava a idéia.

Quando Neville, Ginny e sua namorada olharam-no com o sinal internacional de "Nós não estamos loucos, você está", Ron percebeu que não tinha mais remédio exceto explicar-lhes o que estava acontecendo, antes que se formassem idéias errôneas em suas cabeças.

- Vejam, vamos dizer que... hipoteticamente, claro... Harry bebeu a poção de amor que preparamos na aula de Snape, na segunda... e que estava olhando para Hermione quando o fez. Por isso, se você viu ciúmes nos olhos de Harry... pois... foi porque ele está sob os efeitos da poção! Hipoteticamente, claro... - Ron lhes explicou em voz baixa.

- BEBEU A POÇÃO?! Que estupidez! Nem sequer a mim teria me ocorrido! - Neville disse, com uma careta de desprezo.

Ron retrucou: - Não foi de propósito! Além do mais, essa não é a questão. A questão é que Ginny aqui está dizendo que Harry está apaixonado por Hermione... e isso não é verdade! Harry não está apaixonado por ela; ele só estava sob os efeitos da poção ontem à noite. Passará... e logo.

- Espera um momento. Você acaba de dizer que a aula de Snape foi na segunda-feira, não? - Ginny questionou. Neville assentiu, respondendo sua pergunta.

- E? - Ron lhe perguntou, dando de ombros.

- E?! Os efeitos do _Philtrum Casses Amator_ duram apenas oito horas! - Luna responde, adivinhando a linha de pensamento de Ginny.

- Você esteve brincando com poções de amor às minhas costas? - Ron perguntou à sua namorada, subitamente preocupado.

- É que o incomoda não ter a razão, Ron. Harry não podia estar sob os efeitos da poção ontem à noite, porque haviam se passado mais de 24 horas desde que a bebeu. É impossível! - Ginny lhe disse de forma triunfal.

- Como pode saber? Eu pude ter misturado mais pó de fada ou menos excrementos de dragão, ou ter batido na direção incorreta, e isso pode ter feito com que a poção dure mais tempo do que se supõe. - o ruivo lhe retorquiu.

A verdade era que Ron já conhecia os argumentos de Ginny, uma vez que estiveram flutuando em sua cabeça desde que foi testemunha do estranho comportamento de Harry no dia anterior.

Neville se deu conta de que nesse momento certo rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelo azeviche estava entrando no Grande Salão.

- Aí vem Harry. - rapidamente anunciou. Todos trataram de parecer o mais casual possível ao ver Harry aproximando-se deles.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Harry perguntou com o cenho franzido. Definitivamente havia algo diferente com seus amigos nessa manhã.

- Você parece melhor do que se via ontem. - Ginny comentou enquanto Harry sentava-se ao lado de Ron.

- Sinto-me melhor. - Harry respondeu. Era verdade que se sentia melhor fisicamente, embora o galo ao lado de sua cicatriz estivesse ardendo. A poção para dormir e não sonhar da Sra. Pomfrey, fizera maravilhas por ele.

Agora, se somente a Sra. Pomfrey fizesse uma poção que revertesse o efeito da poção de amor...

Harry ainda estava saboreando seu primeiro mordisco do café da manhã, quando viu Hermione entrando no grande refeitório. Igual a ontem, o braço de Roger descansava sobre os ombros de sua amiga, fazendo com que o estômago de Harry desse sobressaltos. Obrigou-se a engolir a comida que ainda tinha na boca, enquanto os viu parar ao lado da mesa de Ravenclaw.

Roger beijou Hermione na bochecha, e em seguida lhe sussurrou algo ao ouvido. Ela ruborizou suavemente ao tempo em que assentia com sua cabeça.

_'Por que ela tem que ser tão bonita quando se ruboriza?'_

Hermione deu a volta e começou a caminhar para a mesa de Gryffindor. Ainda sorria quando tomou o assento ao lado de Ginny.

Acaso era a imaginação de Harry ou Roger acabava de lançar um olhar de desprezo para ele?

- Bom dia a todos. - Hermione disse, pegando uma maçã verde da mesa e dando-lhe uma forte mordida, o sumo escorrendo suavemente por seu queixo. Harry engoliu a vontade de averiguar se o suco de maçã teria um gosto diferente se tomado diretamente da pele dela.

- Bom dia. - todos, incluindo Harry, lhe saudaram.

- Como se sente? - Hermione perguntou, erguendo os olhos para fitar Harry. Harry já sabia que, embora Hermione ainda estivesse algo chateada com o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, o bem-estar dele continuava sendo uma de suas prioridades. Seu estômago deu saltos quando lembrou de como, na noite anterior, ela havia lhe guardado algo para comer.

- Sinto-me melhor... obrigado por perguntar. - Harry lhe sussurrou, obrigando-se a olhar para seu prato, já que ainda não sabia do que era capaz se olhava-a diretamente nos olhos. Quem sabe? Até poderia ver-se tentado a declarar-lhe seu amor eterno.

Houve um momento nessa manhã em que Harry pensou que os efeitos da poção já haviam se dissipado. Mas quando viu Hermione entrar com Roger no Grande Salão, percebeu o seu erro.

Harry sentiu Hermione concordar com sua cabeça, e nem sequer se preocupou em olhar para cima quando sentiu o familiar esvoaçar de corujas que traziam o correio matinal. Escutou um golpe na mesa diante de si, e olhou para cima para ver Hermione pegar sua cópia de _O Profeta_ da perna de uma formosa coruja cor marrom.

Hermione abriu o periódico enquanto Harry tentava retirar os olhos de cima dela para pôr manteiga em outro pedaço de pão. Nenhum dos dois viram como Ginny os observava, para em seguida olhar para Ron com um estranho sorriso e dar-lhe um pequeno pontapé sob a mesa.

- Hmmm... interessante. - Hermione disse casualmente, quando seus olhos pousaram-se na primeira página do jornal.

- O que é? - Luna perguntou, brincando com o cabelo vermelho de seu namorado. Hermione girou o jornal para que Luna pudesse ler o cabeçalho por si mesma.

- Antigo Artefato Mágico Roubado de Museu Trouxa. - Luna leu em voz alta. Hermione girou novamente o jornal em suas mãos e começou a ler. Sabendo que Luna estava interessada na informação, decidiu ler a notícia em voz alta.

---------------

_Antigo Artefato Mágico Roubado de Museu Trouxa._

_Por Megara Blackflower_

_Às 01:32h da madrugada do dia de hoje, o Museu de Berlim reportou uma entrada não autorizada em suas dependências, e um objeto de origem mágica foi reportado como perdido._

_O museu, uma das mais antigas e respeitadas instituições trouxa na Europa, atualmente albergava uma exibição especial intitulada __**Mitos da Morte na Idade Média**__. A exibição fora preparada em parceria com oficiais do Ministério da Magia de Berlim._

_Os oficiais do Ministério de Berlim não deram informação específica acerca do objeto perdido. Tudo o que se sabe até o momento é que o objeto é de extremo valor para a comunidade mágica._

_Abriu-se uma investigação para determinar como um artefato mágico de tanta importância acabou em uma instituição trouxa._

---------------

- Alguém deu uma fora. - Neville disse, quando Hermione terminou de ler a história.

- Não sabia que havia pessoas no governo trouxa que sabiam sobre nós. - Ginny disse distraidamente.

Luna respondeu, dizendo-lhe: - Alguns conhecem. Ajudam a conservar o segredo da existência do mundo mágico.

- O que me parece estranho de tudo isto é como um objeto de tanta relevância acabou sob o cuidado de uma instituição não-mágica. - Hermione disse, franzindo o cenho enquanto mordia o canto de seu pão tostado.

- Isto parece um caso para Shirley Holmes! - Ron comentou, piscando um olho para Luna, tentando impressiona-la com seu conhecimento sobre a cultura popular trouxa.

- O nome é Sherlock Holmes, Ron... não Shirley. - Harry murmurou, empurrando um pedaço de toucinho por todo o prato com seu garfo.

- Harry, poderia comer algo? Você esteve empurrando sua comida no prato, durante os últimos dois dias. - Hermione disse com um suspiro.

Harry atirou seu garfo no prato com força; o som do metal dando contra a louça, alertando a todos na mesa. Como se atrevia a criticar seus hábitos alimentares? Ela era quem estivera em uma dieta perpétua desde que... desde que...

- Olha quem fala! Desde que começou a sair com Roger mal tem comido uma refeição decente! - Harry disse bruscamente, antes que a parte racional de seu cérebro entrasse em ação.

Mal as palavras haviam saído de sua boca, e Harry já tinha vontade de se dar um par de bofetadas, até ficar inconsciente.

Conseguira irritar a mulher que mais amava... novamente.

"_Grandioso. Agora você fez, Potter. Agora, sim, você melou..."_

Hermione se levantou abruptamente; o som da cadeira que ocupava riscando o piso de mármore, reverberando no refeitório. Seus olhos brilhavam, e seu corpo parecia tremer de raiva. Sem dizer uma palavra, começou a caminhar para as portas.

Roger ergueu-se de sua mesa quando a viu aproximar-se, mas ela pôs sua mão para cima em sinal de alto, quando viu as intenções de Roger de segui-la. Finalmente, Harry viu sua melhor amiga desaparecer pela entrada do refeitório.

_"Tolos... nascem um ao dia."_

Quando os olhos de Harry se desgrudaram da porta, deu-se conta de que todos os alunos de Gryffindor olhavam-no com assombro.

- O café vai esfriar. - murmurou, erguendo-se da mesa e caminhando para as portas, decidido a seguir Hermione e desculpar-se por seu comportamento.

- Acaso brigou com a namorada, Potty? - Malfoy zombou da mesa de Slytherin mais próxima. Harry resistiu ao desejo de dar a volta e bater nele. De forma que, engolindo sua raiva, Harry abandonou o Salão Principal. Chegando ao corredor, olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar alguma pista perto da direção em que saiu Hermione momentos antes.

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu braço e, antes que soubesse o que ocorria, viu que o estavam girando com força. A cara cheia de raiva de Roger Davies agora estava a umas quantas polegadas de seu rosto.

- O QUE FEZ AGORA?! - Roger praticamente cuspiu. Harry cerrou os punhos de sua mão.

_"Uma briga com Roger é a última coisa que preciso neste momento, a menos que não deseje que Hermione volte a me falar pelo resto de minha vida."_

- Solte-me, Roger. Preciso me desculpar com Hermione. - Harry disse, tratando de controlar seu temperamento na presença da pessoa que mais lhe aborrecia em toda a Hogwarts.

- Não o deixo ir até que me diga o que fez à minha garota! - Roger respondeu, agarrando o braço de Harry com tal força que seguramente deixaria uma marca.

_"Sua garota? Mas como se atreve a chamá-la de sua garota? Ela nem sequer havia lhe sorrido antes neste ano."_

Harry conseguiu soltar seu braço do agarre de ferro de Roger e disse: - Primeiro, antes de mais nada, Hermione NÃO É SUA GAROTA! Segundo, o que ocorre entre Hermione e eu... fica entre Hermione e eu! Se ela quiser compartilhar com você, é direito dela. Mas eu não tenho por que dizer nada.

- Vinte pontos de Gryffindor! - Roger disse, dando um passo para a frente até que seu rosto estivesse a uma polegada do de Harry.

Harry olhou o rapaz maior e não pode reprimir que um sorriso malicioso aparecesse em seus lábios.

- Roger, - disse com humor -, pode pegar esses pontos e enfiar onde o sol não lhe bate.

Harry girou rapidamente, antes que Roger pudesse fazer algo que arriscasse sua posição como o Santo Mais Santo de Hogwarts, e começou a correr para o outro lado do corredor.

* * *

ENQUANTO ISSO...

Ron e Ginny haviam se concentrado novamente em um de seus desafios silenciosos, e Ron parecia ser o perdedor. Depois do que acabava de ver entre Harry e Hermione, Ginny estava mais segura que nunca do que na realidade estava acontecendo.

Ron finalmente suspirou, dando-se por vencido, e fechou os olhos, dizendo um tímido "É a poção, Ginny."

- Não é a poção, Ron! Nem você já acredita nisso! - Ginny disse, movendo sua cabeça.

De maneira resoluta, a ruiva continuou:

- Estive esperando que acontecesse algo assim desde muito tempo. Creia-me quando lhe digo, irmãozinho, há algo mais entre eles... algo que estava crescendo desde seu Quinto Ano.

Ron recostou-se sobre a mesa, desejando que nenhum outro Gryffindor (especialmente as víboras Lavender e Parvati) lhe ouvissem e perguntou: - Já que você sabe tudo, Ginny, por que pergunta a mim?

- Por que preciso saber o que vamos fazer a respeito. - Ginny lhe respondeu.

- Vamos fazer? Não vamos nos meter nisto, Ginny. Se Harry está apaixonado por Hermione, é problema dele se quer admitir ou não. - Ron respondeu de maneira defensiva.

- Ron. - Ginny disse com tal suavidade que tirou toda a valentia de seu irmão. - Não acha que seus melhores amigos merecem a oportunidade de ser felizes?

Ron já sabia que era impossível para Ginny dar volta atrás. E era o melhor que podia acontecer, porque Ron deu-se conta de que sua irmãzinha lhe dera o empurrão de que tanto precisava.

Ron olhou para Luna, Neville e para sua irmã, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto sardento.

- De acordo. Hipoteticamente... o que vamos fazer para juntar os dois cabeças-ocas?

* * *

Umas tantas horas mais tarde...

Para sua decepção, o timbre escolar soou antes que Harry pudesse encontrar Hermione e se desculpar com ela. Não tinha nenhuma aula com Hermione durante o período da manhã, e a conhecia o suficiente para atrever-se a interrompê-la em uma de suas aulas.

Pensamentos com Hermione o havia consumido durante toda a manhã. Sabia que precisava começar a trabalhar em um antídoto logo, porque não podia suportar pensar que podia ferir Hermione novamente em um de seus arranques de ciúmes.

Adivinhação era a última disciplina do período da manhã, e a última hora que teria que suportar sem desculpar-se com Hermione.

Inesperadamente, a aula de Adivinhação havia se convertido em uma das favoritas de Harry. Depois de tudo, usualmente se sentava no campo encantado que era o salão de aula de Firenze, olhando para as imaginárias estrelas que flutuavam sobre eles, pensando em Quadribol, cervejas amanteigadas, e fins de semana em Hogsmeade.

Como era de rotina, o belo centauro que havia se convertido em seu mestre de Adivinhação, Firenze, começou a lição, dizendo: - Alunos, tomem lugar. Relaxem e abram suas mentes. Olhem para os céus... e preparem-se para ver o que o universo deseja que aprendam.

- Seus desejos são ordens. - Ron sussurrou, ao tempo em que deitava na grama ao lado de Harry, ambos mantendo os braços detrás de sua cabeça como almofada, enquanto olhavam para as estrelas.

Harry inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez desde que começara o problema da poção, Harry quase se sentiu tranqüilo. Talvez fosse o pensamento de que logo se desculparia com Hermione e lhe rogaria seu perdão... talvez, fosse a idéia de que, quando tomasse o antídoto, tudo entre Hermione e ele voltaria à normalidade.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, o salão estava estranhamente silencioso. Nem sequer ouvia os roncos de Ron, que haviam se convertido em algo comum durante as aulas de Adivinhação. Harry se sentou e olhou ao seu redor. Apenas para encontrar-se completamente sozinho no campo encantado.

_"O que... o que está acontecendo?"_

Seus dedos se fundiram na terra quando sentiu um frio vento formando-se ao seu derredor, levantando as folhas secas em espiral, revolvendo seu cabelo para todos os lados, até que o frio se tornou tão agudo que mal podia manter os olhos abertos.

Sentiu pânico quando percebeu que não podia mover-se, quando raízes, que davam a aparência de mãos delgadas com dedos ossudos, se envolveram ao redor de seus tornozelos e seus pulsos, e o prenderam ao solo. Tentou soltar-se das raízes, mas conseguiu apenas cortar a pele.

O momento de Harry gritar havia chegado, mas quando tentou nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Era como se alguém lhe houvesse arrebatado todo o ar dos pulmões, até que a única coisa que podia sentir era o ardor em seus pulmões pela falta de oxigênio e o frio gelado, que havia se espraiado por todo seu corpo.

Bruscamente, Harry moveu sua cabeça para trás, tentando com todas suas forças alcançar o tão necessitado ar. Deparou-se com o céu, que até uns instantes estava cheio de estrelas, agora completamente negro, e a única fonte de luz era a exótica lua cheia.

Harry já estava sentindo-se mareado quando deu-se conta de que a lua estava se escurecendo a cada segundo que passava... que algo parecia estar se arrastando por sua superfície, lentamente ocultando a lua detrás de uma cortina vermelha.

Vermelho.

Uma gota caiu sobre a bochecha de Harry, e ele instintivamente soube que não era água. Era algo quente e pegajoso... algo que cheirava a dor e a morte.

Harry não tinha que ser um gênio para perceber que era sangue.

Obrigou-se a olhar para a lua, realmente olha-la, enquanto mais e mais gotas caiam sobre seu rosto, seus braços, suas pernas, seu peito...

Agora a lua havia desaparecido por trás do sangue.

O que antes eram gotas ao acaso converteu-se em uma suave chuva. Harry tentou novamente safar-se de suas ataduras, completamente enojado pelo sangue que caía sobre si. Sentia como os cortes em suas extremidades se faziam cada vez mais profundos, até que começou a chorar de dor e frustração.

Porém, já não era uma chuva suave... era quase como se os céus se houvessem aberto e estivessem despejando o sangue de toda pessoa que morrera neste planeta.

Harry estava empapado até os ossos, completamente coberto pelo ofensivo líquido. Podia saborear o sangue em sua boca, podia senti-lo introduzindo-se em seu nariz e descendo por sua garganta.

Tentou fechar os olhos, mas não pode... havia demasiado sangue flutuando em seus olhos esmeralda.

O solo começou a ceder, polegada a polegada, até que a própria terra se abriu sob seu corpo e o engoliu.

Havia chegado o tempo de Harry afogar-se em um mar de sangue.

- HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?!

Harry abriu os olhos, apenas para encontrar a cara de Ron a umas tantas polegadas de seu rosto. Rapidamente tentou sentar-se, mas sua testa chocou-se contra o queixo de Ron devido à pressa. Esfregando sua mais recente ferida, Harry olhou ao derredor.

Seus companheiros lhe estavam observando como se em Harry houvesse brotado uma segunda cabeça. Até o próprio Firenze o olhava com assombro. Mas, fora isso, tudo parecia normal, tal como estava quando entrou na sala de aula.

- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou a Ron, que estava esfregando seu queixo dolorido.

- Como posso saber? Sei apenas que você começou a gritar e a se revolver como um louco. - Ron lhe respondeu.

- Você está bem, Harry? - Neville perguntou com preocupação. Harry assentiu com a cabeça fracamente. Que raios havia se passado? Nem sequer tivera sono quando entrou no salão de aula. Como pode ter adormecido e ter outro pesadelo?

Harry levou a mão à sua cicatriz, tratando de suavizar a dor. Era como se lhe estivessem batendo na testa com uma barra de ferro quente. Estava empapado, mas ao menos era de suor.

O Professor Firenze falou pela primeira vez desde que Harry despertou, dizendo: - Alunos, podem ir agora. A aula terminou. - Ron e Neville ajudaram Harry a levantar-se. Suas pernas estavam um pouco fracas, mas em pouco tempo sentiu que a força regressava à elas. Quando notou que já podia suster-se por si só, confirmou com a cabeça para os garotos, os quais lentamente o soltaram.

Harry já tinha sua mochila sobre seu ombro e estava a ponto de seguir Ron e Neville até o corredor, quando ouviu a voz de Firenze dizer: "Harry, preciso falar com você."

Harry suspirou. _"Por que nada dá certo para mim?"_

- Vejo-o lá fora. - Harry sussurrou para Ron. O ruivo concordou com a cabeça e saiu do salão com Neville.

Quando já estavam no corredor e sabiam que Harry não podia escutá-los, Ron voltou-se para Neville e disse: - Você fica aqui. Eu vou procurar Hermione. Definitivamente, há algo errado com Harry, e ela é a única que pode tirar dele o que é.

Dentro do salão, Harry estava ocupando-se em olhar seus sapatos e ignorando os olhos intensos de Firenze pousados nele. O centauro já levava cinco minutos em silêncio, com somente o ocasional galopar de cascos fazendo eco na câmara.

_"Já não posso suportar mais."_

- Professor... - Harry começou a dizer, mas não pode terminar a oração, já que Firenze escolheu esse momento para começar a falar.

- Eu sei o que foi que você viu. - o centauro disse, sua voz suave inusualmente grave.

_- O QUE?_

- É um presságio muito poderoso... o que os céus decidiram revelar-lhe, Harry. - Firenze acrescentou com suavidade.

- Professor, me desculpe, mas... eu apenas adormeci. Outro dia, sofri um golpe na cabeça, na biblioteca, e... bom... estive tendo sonhos estranhos desde então. - Harry tratou de explicar.

- Isso não foi um sonho, jovem Potter. É preciso estar adormecido para poder sonhar. Você estava acordado quando recebeu a visão. - Firenze lhe respondeu com dureza, seu olhar tão penetrante que dava a impressão de que estava tentando ler a mente de Harry.

- Uma visão? - Harry perguntou em voz alta.

- Sim. Uma visão... uma visão de morte e destruição... do passado... do futuro... talvez do presente. O tempo não significa muito para o universo. - Firenze disse de forma réproba.

- Ora. Obrigado pela explicação. - Harry disse sarcasticamente, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente cansado. Por que estas coisas aconteciam com ele? Por que não podia ser Dumbledore, Snape ou Trewlaney os que recebessem mensagens críticas do universo? Por que tinha que ser o garoto com a estranha cicatriz da testa?

- O que lhe disse é tudo o que sei. O _cruentus lunaris_ é um poderoso presságio. - Firenze respondeu, seus olhos mostrando um pouco de cólera ante a falta de respeito de Harry.

- Mas... como posso saber o que significa? Vejamos... digamos por um momento que não foi um sonho, mas sim uma visão. Por que a mim? Por que agora? O que é que o chamado universo está tentando me dizer? - Harry perguntou rapidamente, mil idéias distintas flutuando em sua exausta mente.

- Não sei. Não me foi revelado... não fui o escolhido. - Firenze disse com força, impaciente porque Harry não parecia entendê-lo.

Toda a frustração, a raiva e a decepção que Harry havia acumulado em toda sua vida explodiu nesse momento. Por que nunca havia uma resposta simples?

- Bom, não deixarei que o universo venha foder comigo novamente. - Harry disse com ferocidade, girando e caminhando para o corredor, deixando um boquiaberto Firenze para trás.

- Algo diabólico se dirige a você, jovem Potter! - Firenze chamou.

- Diga-me algo que eu não saiba! - Harry lhe respondeu com raiva, finalmente abandonando o salão. Estava tão irritado que nem sequer podia ver por onde ia, e sem querer tropeçou contra alguém ou algo, ao fim do corredor.

- Harry! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? - uma voz familiar, cheia de ansiedade, lhe perguntou repentinamente.

- Hermione? - Harry perguntou, reconhecendo a dona dessa voz.

Repentinamente, suas pernas perderam toda a força, e a tontura se intensificou. Antes que pudesse cair ao chão, Harry sentiu como Hermione o abraçava pela cintura e o empurrava para a parede, utilizando seu corpo para suportar o peso de Harry. Ele estaria encantado com o contato se não fosse porque sentia que estava morrendo.

- Deus meu... temos que procurar a Sra. Pomfrey. - Hermione disse, preocupada, colocando sua mão sobre a testa de Harry. Seu amigo estava ardendo em febre, mas ainda assim sacudiu a cabeça. Já tinha visitado a enfermaria o suficiente essa semana; não perderia mais tempo encerrado nela.

- Mas você tem que ir! Não está bem! - Hermione disse suavemente, sua voz quebrantada pela emoção. Harry tentou enfocar seus olhos nublados na figura de Hermione. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e cheios de ansiedade, seus lábios tremiam suavemente, e seu corpo vibrava pelo esforço de suportar o peso de Harry com seu corpo.

- Estarei bem, Mione. Estou apenas exausto... preciso descansar. - Harry disse, fechando os olhos e recostando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Hermione. Suavemente, Hermione ergueu um de seus braços e começou a acariciar o cabelo de Harry, como uma mãe reconfortando uma criança.

Harry sentiu que seu corpo se relaxava com suas suaves carícias, e deu-se conta de que tinha vontade de chorar. Tudo fora tão bem nesse semestre. Suas qualificações haviam melhorado, seu futuro parecia tranqüilo, e até Voldemort havia desaparecido por enquanto. Mas aquela semana... era como se os deuses lá de cima houvessem se reunido para decidir causar problemas a Harry, pura e simplesmente porque estavam entediados.

Antes que percebesse o que fazia, Harry havia umedecido com suas lágrimas o ombro de Hermione. Ela soltou sua cintura e abraçou-se ao pescoço de Harry, aproximando-o ainda mais dela, até que seu corpo tremesse com os soluços de seu melhor amigo.

- Harry, estou aqui... fale-me... diga-me o que ocorre com você. - Hermione sussurrou suavemente, beijando o cabelo de Harry com ternura.

- Somente... não... não me solte. - Harry murmurou, movendo seus braços para a cintura de Hermione e abraçando-a junto a seu corpo.

Sentia-se tão afortunado de apenas estar em seus braços, respirar seu aroma, sentir sua cálida pele roçando na dele. E Harry sentiu algo que não sentira desde que era um menino.

Sentiu-se seguro.

Harry estava a ponto de desculpar-se por como a tratara e confessar-lhe que bebera uma poção de amor e que estava loucamente apaixonado por ela, quando Hermione pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos e forçou-o a olhá-la.

- Harry, o que aconteceu na aula de Adivinhação? - Hermione lhe perguntou com suavidade, seus dedos gentilmente secados as lágrimas de Harry.

- O que quer dizer? - Harry perguntou. Na realidade, sabia muito bem sobre o que ela estava falando. Mas como Hermione podia saber o que aconteceu? Ela estivera em outro lugar.

Em resposta, Hermione lhe disse: - Ron foi me procurar e me contou o que aconteceu. Pediu-me que viesse vê-lo. Estava tão preocupado! E posso ver porque... Harry, por favor, deixe-me leva-lo à enfermaria.

- Ele disse a você que viesse. - Harry falou com frieza, sentindo como o calor o abandonava quando se soltou da cintura de Hermione. Então, por isso ela estava aqui? Abraçando-o? Reconfortando-o? Por que Ron lhe disse que viesse?

- Não se irrite, Harry. Ron está preocupado com você... e eu também. Você esteve agindo como um louco por toda a semana. - Hermione começou a dizer, soltando Harry quando o sentiu retesar-se e dando um passo para trás.

- Tive coisas em mente. - Harry murmurou, passando suas mãos por seu cabelo azeviche.

- Coisas? COISAS? Harry, ontem você desabou em Transfigurações! Começou a gritar como um louco em Adivinhação! Isso é mais que simplesmente "coisas"! - Hermione disse, começando a sentir-se frustrada por conta da teimosia de Harry.

- Você não sabe o que são. - Harry disse em voz baixa, buscando a forma de fazer uma rápida escapada do que havia se convertido em uma situação muito incômoda.

- Por que você se recusa a falar comigo, Harry! - Hermione lhe respondeu, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito, mostrando a Harry que ele não era o único que podia ser teimoso.

_"Agora não posso com isto. Não posso... não posso respirar... preciso sair daqui."_

- Por que há coisas sobre mim que não interessam a você, Hermione! - Harry gritou sem pensar. Gritou com tanta força que Hermione deu uns quantos passos para trás.

Harry se arrependeu tão logo as palavras saíram de sua boca. Era verdade que estava encolerizado com toda a merda que se revolvia a seu redor... mas nunca com ela.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, e Harry tentou aproximar-se para toma-la pelo braço, mas ela se esquivou. Hermione mordeu o lábio, segurando a vontade de gritar mandando-o recuar.

_"Grandioso, Potter. Simplesmente grandioso. Você está apaixonado pela garota e a fez chorar duas vezes nas últimas 24 horas. Bem feito. Com razão suas relações sempre acabam mal."_

Finalmente, Hermione falou com estranha rudeza: - De acordo. Se quer bancar o Cavaleiro Solitário machão, está bem. Não me importa! Está feliz agora? - Deu a volta e começou a caminhar para o final do corredor, como se o próprio diabo a estivesse perseguindo.

_"Porra! Porra! PORRA!"_

- Hermione, espera! Eu sinto... - Harry começou a dizer quando recobrou seus sentidos, mas já era muito tarde. Hermione já havia desaparecido de sua vista.

Contemplou a possibilidade de correr atrás dela e rogar por seu perdão, mas se algo havia aprendido naqueles últimos seis anos era que se Hermione Granger estava irritada, Hermione Granger precisava estar sozinha. Não queria receber um de seus famosos ganchos como aconteceu com Malfoy em seu terceiro ano.

Por isso, Harry decidiu não ir ao almoço e correu diretamente para a biblioteca, colocando as idéias sobre os sonhos-visões na parte detrás de sua cabeça. Tinha um problema maior, como o referente à poção, e precisava de uma solução.

Agora.

O que Harry não sabia era que Ron e Neville tinham visto seu pequeno intercâmbio de palavras com Hermione, à saída de Adivinhação... e que Ron não estava nada contente com ele.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Oh, Harry... oh, Harry! Pobre Harry! Impulsivo Harry! Apaixonado Harry sem juízo, com karma de sobra para expurgar! E em pensar que seus problemas ainda estão só começando... tsc, tsc... Mas! Fazer o quê, né? Nóis gostcha!! ;-)

Bueno, aí está o sétimo capítulo de uma fic com 18 deles. Águas turvas ainda rolarão em meio a lençóis de água branda e cristalina, tudo a seu tempo. A pergunta é: Vocês conseguirão acompanhar até lá? ;-) A propósito, até que não demorei muito em atualizar, não? O outro capítulo tinha sido publicado no dia 24/06... ou seja, dez dias não foram muito, foram? NÃO RESPONDAM!.

Sem mais para o momento, fica aqui o meu muito obrigado e um abraço de sempre a todos vocês, caros leitores, que muito pacientemente vêm esperando pela postagem de capítulo a capítulo; e outro abraço e o meu muito obrigado aos comentaristas tarimbados **Valson** (Mesmo sem inspiração nenhuma, você continua mandando bem, Valson! Bueno, espero que você tenha fodido a prova de Cálculo e não ela a você. ;-) A propósito, da próxima que me ver pelo MSN, não relute em puxar conversa. Eu posso até tardar em responder, dependendo do grau de ocupação, mas respondo, visse? Entonces, MSN-me djá:-) Beijunda e hasta!); **Jessy** (Ihhh! A situação H/H ATÉ o baile vai ser que nem montanha-russa: cheia de altos de baixos. Você ainda vai oscilar muito entre a "Jessy que acalenta" e a "Jessy que senta a porrada" – e não só em Harry, que vai sofrer ainda mais, como também em Hermione e em Roger... o "santo". Mas o final será feliz, você verá – se é que ainda não fez, dando uma bizoiada na fic original. ;-) Beijundão!); **Monique **(É, o Harry das boas fics H/H's geralmente mantém muito do Harry original, mas com acréscimos positivos, o que só vem a agradar. E o Ron de PeuR é muito legal, uma graça, assim como a Gina, que foi caracterizada como a Gina de OdF só que melhorada, mais madura sem deixar de ter aquele ar travesso, que eu penso que combina com ela. O Neville/Gina de PeuR me lembra Arthur/Molly, ela espoletada e ele sossegadão, ahahauhauahau! Ficou fofinho, sim. Quanto a Hermione na vida de Harry... Rony e Gina fazem coro com você. Rony sobre Hermione: _"...__há algo errado com Harry, e ela é __**a única**__ que pode tirar dele o que é."._ E Gina sobre Harry/Hermione e o inevitável: _"Creia-me quando lhe digo, irmãozinho, há algo mais entre eles... algo que estava crescendo desde seu Quinto Ano.". _Viu só? Eles concordam com você! ;-) Outro beijão pra você!); **Franci.Granger** (Sí, sí, fiz uma ótima viagem! Gracias, hermanita! E por falar em HBP... essa fic da Anasazi foi publicada bem antes do sexto livro e, assim como outras do mesmo gênero, abordou o tema "poções de amor". Só que na versão de Anasazi e de tantas outras autoras H/H's mundo a fora, a porção geralmente é usada como "pretexto" para que Harry ou Hermione se dêem conta do que jaz no inconsciente – o amor – ou que despertem o lado "erótico" de sua relação de amor platônico declarado. Com relação à continuação da fic "Dragão Vermelho"... não seria "Harry Potter e o Amuleto Proibido", da Mel Morgan Weasley:-) Aliás, eis aí duas ótimas fics H/H's de ação/aventura! Só não sei se a Mel publicou-as aqui também, ou se as deixou apenas no Sobresites... Enfim! Demorou muito – o capítulo? ;-) Vocês, leitores, são suspeitos para dizer! ;-) Beijos, beijos e mais beijos!); **Mayabi Youruno **(Mayabi, você está agindo como eu quando li "Atrapado en una red" pela primeira vez. Tinha vezes que eu simplesmente não suportava o enrustimento de Harry, a lerdeza de Hermione, o intrometimento prepotente de Roger "perfeitinho" Davies, e saía cuspindo fogo e chutando o pau da barraca... até que a Anasazi vinha e me acalmava com uma de suas cenas poéticas e tudo bem. Quais cenas são essas, eu não direi, deixarei a você o mérito da surpresa. :-) Beijão!)

Com isso...

Hasta la vista, babies!

P.S.: Ah sim! Capítulo sem revisão! ;-D

**Inna **


	8. Me Quer, Não Me Quer

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Me quer, não me quer**

_E assim passam os dias_

_E eu, desesperado,_

_E você, você respondendo:_

_'Talvez... talvez... talvez'_

---------------------------------------

Harry decidiu não comparecer ao almoço nem às aulas da tarde e procurou refúgio no último lugar onde esperariam vê-lo.

A biblioteca.

A Senhora Pince mantivera o olho em cima dele durante toda a tarde, olhando-o por sobre a borda do livro que tinha em mãos, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento ele continuasse a destruição de seu amado santuário.

Graças a Merlin que Harry havia se comportado como um santo. Depois de sua "visão", depois de sua briga com Hermione, depois que o enjôo e a debilidade haviam diminuído, Harry havia caminhado diretamente para a biblioteca de Hogwarts e pego das prateleiras todos os livros de Poções que pensava que podiam ajuda-lo com seu problema atual.

"1001 Poções Úteis."

"Como ser um experto em Poções."

"Poções para Bobos."

"Um guia cuidadoso para a criação de Poções."

"O Que fazer quando se está sob um Feitiço."

- Nunca vou sair desta confusão. - Harry murmurou, enquanto passava a última página do último livro da lista. Não havia encontrado nada sobre a poção de Philtrum Casses Amator, e muito menos algo acerca de um possível antídoto.

A única informação útil que pudera apurar entre as milhares de páginas que olhara durante a tarde, foi sobre como os efeitos de uma poção podiam mudar devido à pequenas diferenças nas quantidades dos ingredientes. Harry pensou que este podia ser seu caso. Provavelmente, Ron havia usado mais belladona ou menos pó de lírio, e por isso era que os efeitos da poção haviam durado mais do que as oito horas esperadas.

Ao menos isso era o que esperava, porque a idéia de que havia outra possibilidade lhe aterrava tanto que não queria pensar nela.

Suspirou novamente em sinal de derrota, esfregando a ponta de seu nariz enquanto fechava os olhos, tentando empurrar a dor para fora de sua cabeça. Era tão potente seu mal-estar que já não podia concentrar-se no problema da poção.

Harry havia conseguido suprimir as imagens do sonho/visão que lhe atormentara na aula de Firenze, mas por culpa da fome e do cansaço, já não podia fazê-lo. Tremeu sem querer enquanto recordava o frio pungente que parecia congelar-lhe até os próprios ossos. Hoje fora a segunda ocasião em que sentira esse frio horripilante, e não sabia a razão do porquê.

Harry nunca pensara que fosse claustrofóbico. Mas depois de tudo, não podia ser claustrofóbico quando, por 10 anos, o seu quarto havia sido um pequeno aposento debaixo das escadas, nem quando um dos castigos favoritos de sua família era encerrá-lo em um armário escuro durante horas. De fato, para ele esse castigo nunca havia incomodado... era melhor do que o seu tio batendo-lhe até que se cansasse.

Mas não podia ignorar o sentimento de humilhação e desesperança que lhe invadia cada vez que relembrava o que se sentia ao se estar amarrado pelos braços e pés, sem que o permitissem mexer-se nem uma polegada - como se sentiu ao intentar respirar, mas sentir que seus pulmões se queimavam pela falta de ar; como se sentiu ao afogar-se em sangue; como se sentiu quando a terra abriu-se e o engoliu.

A voz com o característico acento irlandês de Seamus Finnegan trouxe Harry de volta ao mundo real.

- Harry, onde esteve? Você perdeu todas as aulas da tarde. - Seamus perguntou. Harry abriu os olhos para encontrar-se com Seamus e seu inseparável companheiro, Dean, parados juntos a mesa que ocupava, com expressão de preocupação em seus rostos.

Harry disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: - Precisava procurar informação para umas tarefas de crédito extra em Transfiguração. - Seu estômago grunhiu impacientemente, lembrando-lhe que havia se passado bastante tempo desde a última vez que comeu algo.

- Que horas são? - perguntou a seus amigos. Dean foi quem olhou para seu relógio de pulso antes de responder a Harry que eram 8:15 da noite. Harry assombrou-se; sabia que estivera muito tempo na biblioteca, mas surpreendeu-se ao dar-se conta de que já se fora a maior parte do dia.

- Bom, estive aqui o suficiente por hoje. Nos vemos logo, amigos. - Harry disse, erguendo-se da mesa e agrupando sobre ela os livros que havia coletado, antes que Dean e Seamus tivessem a oportunidade de vê-los. Harry lhes deu outro pequeno sorriso, mas o único que recebeu como resposta foram uns rostos cheios de ansiedade.

- Está certo de que está bem, Harry? Quero dizer... o que se passou na aula de Firenze foi... algo um pouco espantoso. - Seamus disse. Harry agitou a cabeça, tratando de dar um ar casual à pergunta.

A palavra "espantoso" empalidecia comparada com o que realmente sentiu.

- Sim, estou bem. Não se preocupe com isso. Foi apenas um pesadelo. - Harry disse de forma casual. Dean e Seamus finalmente assentiram com suas cabeças, um pouco aliviados devido ao aparente estado de ânimo de Harry. - Nos vemos. - repetiu, e finalmente saiu da biblioteca, mas não sem antes de pôr os livros de volta nos lugares correspondentes e dizer um cortês "Boa noite" à Sra. Pince, que ainda sentia a necessidade de cuidar de seu santuário contra a ameaça que podia ser Harry Potter.

Harry percorreu o caminho de volta ao salão comunal dos Gryffindor, encontrando-se com alguns alunos no caminho, que paravam de fazer o que quer que seja que estivessem fazendo para olhar-lhe enquanto se aproximava deles. Como Harry odiava a fama! Sabia que os rumores sobre o que havia acontecido na aula de Firenze se espalharam pelo colégio como fogo em uma floresta seca, e que agora todo mundo estaria se perguntando o que podia significar.

Se houvesse se passado com qualquer outra pessoa, o acontecimento teria sido esquecido antes do jantar. Mas ele era o Menino-que-sobreviveu, e todo mundo sabia que com Harry tudo era mais complicado.

Até as coisas do amor.

Decidiu ignorar os olhares e os comentários enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, apenas parando quando viu Neville e Ginny caminhando de mãos dadas diante dele. Escondeu-se detrás de uma esquina até que já não pode mais ouvir seus passos. Podia ignorar a todos os demais, mas sabia que seria uma tarefa impossível tentar ignorar as perguntas de Ginny e Neville.

Finalmente, Harry chegou ao salão comunal, ignorando o comentário da Mulher Gorda de que parecia enfermo.

- Harry, como se sente? - perguntou Lavender, a qual compartilhava o sofá com sua inseparável Parvati. Nem sequer as olhou, caminhando diretamente para as escadas rumo a seu dormitório ao tempo em que lhe dava um tratável "Como novo. Obrigado por perguntar", antes de desaparecer dentro de seu quarto.

Soltou um suspiro, visivelmente aliviado, pensando que por fim havia chegado a um lugar onde teria algum sossego e silêncio em sua cabeça. Já estava imaginando a relaxante ducha que se daria e o que pediria a Dobby que lhe trouxesse da cozinha, quando Harry sentiu umas mãos fortes sobre suas costas. No momento seguinte, Harry já se encontrava de bruços em cima de sua cama ao ter sido empurrado por um atacante misterioso.

Rapidamente, girou sobre a cama, sua varinha em punho, preparado para lançar uma maldição ao intruso. Mas "surpresa" era uma palavra muito fraca para descrever o que sentiu quando se deu conta de que a única outra pessoa no aposento era seu amigo Ron.

Ron estava parado a uns dois metros de Harry, olhando-o com adagas nos olhos. Era um olhar usualmente reservado para Malfoy e somente fora dirigida a Harry durante seu Quarto Ano, quando Ron pensava que Harry havia entrado no Torneio Tribuxo buscando fama e fortuna. Era um olhar que Harry teria desejado nunca jamais que fosse dirigida a ele.

- RON? POR QUE, DEMÔNIOS, FEZ ISSO? - Harry gritou para seu melhor amigo.

- Porque você o merecia. - Ron disse em voz baixa, tremendo de raiva, apontando com um dedo acusatório para o rapaz ainda jogado sobre sua cama.

- O que fiz agora? - Harry disse, seriamente confuso, enquanto se endireitava um pouco até ficar sentado sobre sua cama.

- Ouvi o que você disse a Hermione! Como pôde dizer algo tão doloroso? Ela estava apenas preocupada com você! - Ron disse acusadoramente. Harry estava aturdido, não somente porque Ron quase nunca ficava do lado de Hermione em uma discussão, mas também porque percebeu que Ron estivera observando às escondidas.

- Você estava me espionando? - Harry disse de maneira defensiva. Se havia pensado que sua acusação fizera com que Ron se acalmasse, estava para ter uma grande surpresa.

- SIM, ESTAVA ESPIONANDO! Não confiava no fato de que se comportasse... e tinha razão! E não se atreva a tentar me fazer sentir mal, porque o mestre em escutar as conversas particulares de seus amigos é você! - Ron disse, pondo-se mais vermelho com cada palavra que saía de sua boca.

- Por que disse à ela o que havia me acontecido? Por que lhe disse que fosse me procurar? - Harry disse, soltando a varinha, não confiando por completo em que o sentimento de culpa que tinha fosse o suficiente para impedi-lo de lançar um feitiço em seu companheiro ruivo.

- Porque estamos falando de Hermione! Se existe alguém que pode ajuda-lo com o que quer se seja que esteja acontecendo com você, é ela! SEMPRE foi ela! - Ron disse com franqueza, um pouco de sua raiva desvanecendo-se quando deu-se conta do quão perdido parecia seu amigo.

- Nada está se passando comigo, Ron. - Harry disse suavemente, esperançoso de que se repetia a mentira o suficiente, esta se converteria em realidade.

- Demônios, Harry! O que pensa de mim? Sei que está acontecendo algo diferente... quero dizer... - Ron disse, passando suas mãos por seu cabelo em sinal de frustração. - Se tivesse visto o seu rosto quando começou a gritar... Você estava aterrorizado, Harry! Nunca o vi assim. - Ron sentou-se ao lado de Harry e suspirou, desesperado por sentir-se inútil para ajudar seu camarada.

- Tenho muitas coisas em mente. - Harry sussurrou, apoiando sua cabeça sobre as mãos e fechando seus olhos. A dor de cabeça havia regressado com vingança, a pele sobre sua cicatriz queimando-lhe como um pedaço de carvão.

Um silêncio caiu sobre os dois amigos, e não foi quebrado até que Ron suavemente sussurrou: - Acaso isso tem a ver com... com Hermione? Com o que agora... com o que agora você sente por ela? - Repentinamente, sentiu-se culpado pelo "Plano" que Ginny, Neville, Luna e ele haviam formulado essa manhã.

- Talvez, sim... talvez, não. Não sei. Firenze pensa que o que me aconteceu esta manhã foi algum tipo de... de visão... mas... não sei. Não posso deixar de pensar que talvez tem algo a ver com Hermione. - Harry confessou, surpreso com a sinceridade de suas palavras.

- Por que gritou com ela? Ela estava tão preocupada com você quando eu lhe disse o que aconteceu! Nem sequer foi jantar depois. Ela não me disse nada, mas... mas a vi chorando... no ombro do pestilento Roger. - Ron falou, sua voz tornando-se amarga ao mencionar o nome do Ravenclaw.

Impulsivamente, Harry agarrou o cabelo com mais força, tratando de ignorar a seqüência de imagens com Hermione nos braços de Roger, que se passava por sua cabeça e que ameaçavam piorar sua enxaqueca.

Harry suspirou amargamente e olhou para Ron, e com voz clara respondeu: - Creio que... Creio que estou tentando afasta-la de mim o mais possível... até que o problema da poção se resolva. Não quero fazer nada que ponha em perigo nossa amizade. Você sabe que ambos significam tudo para mim.

Nesse momento, Ron sentiu algo que nunca sentira por Harry. Sentia pena pelo garoto de olhos esmeralda, perguntando-se como alguém tão incrivelmente valente e inteligente poderia estar tão alheio ao que todo mundo já sabia.

Ron pôs sua mão sobre o ombro de Harry e disse: - Olha, amigo, eu não estou tentando dar-lhe conselhos no que diz respeito ao amor, já que esse sempre foi o departamento de Hermione, mas... se em realidade está apaixonado por ela... embora seja por causa da poção... então, o que há de mau nisso?

Harry não respondeu, mas girou a cabeça, até que encontrou seu parcial reflexo no espelho do quarto. Ron decidiu continuar com suma linha de pensamento:

- Hermione... não é feia.

Isso provocou uma reação da parte de Harry.

- É bela. - respondeu com tom reverente.

Ron continuou com um: - Não é nenhuma tola ou ignorante.

Ao que Harry respondeu: - É a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço.

- Não é egoísta nem convencida. - Ron disse. Harry parecia estar algo ofendido com a descrição casual de Ron, julgando pelo olhar que enviou em sua direção.

- Ron, ela tem o maior coração deste planeta e você sabe. - Harry lhe respondeu.

- É verdade que é um pouco mandona, mas também as mulheres Weasley o são e a gente as considera adoráveis. Mas você sabe que, embora nos estejam dando ordens, sempre o fazem com a melhor das intenções. - disse Ron, tentando ocultar um sorriso.

Por fim estava obtendo uma reação de Harry com a qual podia trabalhar.

- Eu sei. - Harry lhe sussurrou.

Ron ergueu os braços de maneira enfática, decidindo que era o momento para dar o golpe de misericórdia, e perguntou:

- Então, qual é o grande problema de que esteja apaixonado por ela?

Não estava preparado quando Harry respondeu em um sussurro: - O problema é que ela não está apaixonada por mim. Está apaixonada por Roger Davies. E isso me faz sentir tão mal que acabo fazendo o que menos quero fazer nesta vida... acabo ferindo-a.

Ron não soube o que responder-lhe; definitivamente não era a resposta que estava esperando.

- Ron, Hermione e você são meus dois melhores amigos. Não quero machuca-la, tal como você não quer feri-la. Mas se não encontro o antídoto, meus ciúmes acabarão destruindo minha amizade com Hermione... e nem sequer posso suportar pensar nessa possibilidade. - Harry disse suavemente, voltando-se novamente para olhar para Ron.

Ron sacudiu sua cabeça e soltou um cansado suspiro. Talvez, Ginny estava errada e Harry tinha a razão. Talvez, Hermione não tinha mais sentimentos por Harry que os de uma forte amizade. Depois de tudo, ela parecia estar bastante unida a Roger. Talvez, ao tentar empurrar seus melhores amigos um ao outro, Ron estava fazendo o incorreto.

Mas, talvez... talvez, Ginny tinha razão... Ron nunca antes havia encontrado o "talvez" tão irritante em sua vida.

- Harry, posso lhe perguntar algo? - Ron disse, voltando-se para olhar seu amigo. Novamente, Harry havia fechado seus olhos e enterrado sua cabeça sobre suas mãos. O jovem murmurou algo que soava como "o que?", e Ron decidiu fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta que Ginny lhe fizera essa manhã.

- Como pode estar tão seguro de que Hermione não está apaixonada por você? - perguntou. Harry abriu os olhos violentamente e olhou-o como se lhe houvesse saído um terceiro braço.

- Mas você ficou louco! - cuspiu.

- Creio que é uma pergunta franca! - Ron lhe respondeu.

- Como posso estar tão seguro? Pois, deixe-me ver... Não sou eu quem esteve de mãos dadas com ela toda a semana... não sou eu quem provavelmente esteja puxando-a para um salão de aula vazio para beija-la... e não sou eu quem vai leva-la de mãos dadas para o baile das bruxas! - Harry disse antes de poder deter-se.

Franziu o cenho tão rápido quanto se deu conta do quão azedo e ciumento que soava. Ron ainda não havia lhe dito uma palavra, mas olhava-o com uma sobrancelha levantada, ainda surpreso com o arrebatamento.

- Me comportei como um cretino novamente, não? - Harry disse, sentindo-se tão envergonhado que podia sentir o calor de suas bochechas.

- Você fez, amigo. Olha, creio que antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa, deve procurar Hermione e desculpar-se com ela. - Ron lhe sugeriu.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Sabe onde ela está? - perguntou, recordando que Ron lhe dissera que Hermione não havia descido para o jantar.

- Na biblioteca? - Ron sugeriu.

- De lá venho. - Harry disse, sacudindo sua cabeça.

- Não estava lá embaixo... talvez esteja em sua sala comum. - Ron disse.

- Tomarei um banho e irei desculpar-me com ela. - Harry disse, erguendo-se da cama, a fome e o cansaço que tivera apenas há uns minutos antes já no esquecimento.

Agarrou uma velha calça jeans e um fina camiseta branca em seu armário, e girou a fim de olhar para Ron, que ainda estava sentado sobre a cama de Harry com uma expressão em seu rosto que Harry não podia ler.

- E... já está tudo bem entre mim e você? - Harry perguntou a seu companheiro. Ron fitou-o seriamente por um momento, mas finalmente sorriu, assentiu suavemente com sua cabeça.

- Sim... está tudo bem. - Ron disse, erguendo-se da cama e caminhando para Harry. Com uma amistosa palmada nas costas de Harry, Ron acrescentou: - Mas da próxima vez que fizer Hermione chorar, eu chutarei seu traseiro.

Ron saiu do quarto e regressou à sala, deixando Harry para trás com um pequeno sorriso em seu cansado rosto.

Não lhe incomodava que Ron lhe chutasse o traseiro quando o merecia.

* * *

30 minutos depois.

Harry ajustou os óculos sobre seu nariz e passou seus dedos por sobre seu ainda molhado cabelo, tentando inutilmente pentea-lo, em um vago intento por ver-se mais apresentável.

_"Por que estou tão nervoso? É apenas Hermione... vamos, você pode fazer isso."_

- O que quer? - o quadro da velha bruxa que servia de guarda dos compartimentos dos Monitores perguntou a Harry de maneira brusca.

- Quero... quero falar com Hermione Granger. - Harry disse, perguntando-se porque Hermione nunca dera a senha de seu quarto nem a Ron nem a ele.

_"Talvez, porque nunca me ocorreu pergunta-la. Como sempre estava conosco..."_

Harry esteve parado diante da porta por um bom tempo, mas nada acontecia. Estava pondo-se mais impaciente a cada segundo que passava, até que não pode mais suportar, girou para o quadro e disse bruscamente: - Bom? Hermione vem ou não?

- QUEM PENSA QUE SOU? SUA SERVIÇAL? Bata na porta se acaso quer vê-la! – o quadro da velha bruxa lhe gritou. Harry murmurou um muito sarcástico 'obrigado', exatamente antes de bater duas vezes na porta de madeira que servia de entrada para os aposentos dos Monitores.

Escutou um leve som do outro lado da porta, e passou as mãos sobre sua camisa de forma impulsiva, tentando suavizar todas as arrugas. Ouvindo o que definitivamente eram pisadas, tomou um grande respiro e se preparou para pedir desculpas.

A maçaneta girou. A porta se abriu apenas um pouco... para revelar o rosto de Roger Davies.

"_Maldito saca..."_

- Posso ajuda-lo em algo? – Roger perguntou ao irritado Harry. Pela cara que Roger tinha, Harry sabia que o Ravenclaw preferia engolir um pimentão antes de servir-lhe de ajuda.

- Estou procurando Hermione. – Harry disse, logrando manter a maioria de sua irritação fora de sua voz.

- Para quê? – Roger perguntou de maneira brusca. Antes que Harry pudesse lhe responder que não lhe importava, ouviu a voz de Hermione em um suave sussurro.

Os ombros de Roger se retesaram visivelmente, mas finalmente abriu a porta por completo para revelar Hermione, a qual estivera oculta atrás da porta.

A boca de Harry secou instantaneamente. Hermione já estava vestida com sua roupa de dormir, um conjunto de calça e camisa cor vinho escuro, com um roupão de seda que contrastava com as gastas pantufas de coelhinho que adornavam seus pés. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre seu peito, seu cabelo amarrado de tal forma que deixava muitas mechas soltas, as quais caiam ao redor do bonito rosto. Harry teria sorrido diante da formosura de sua aparência, mas se deteve quando se deu conta da tristeza em seus olhos café.

"_É por minha culpa."_

- Sim, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, sua voz cansada, mas séria. Não escapou a Harry o fato de que ainda estava parada ao lado de Roger.

- Me... me perguntava se podíamos falar um momento. – Harry disse com suavidade, seus olhos esmeralda acorrentados aos dela.

- Então fala. – Roger interrompeu. Harry respirou profundamente, enfocando sua atenção sobre o Monitor, preparado para liberar todas as palavras vulgares em seu vocabulário, mas foi Hermione a que lhe deteve.

Voltando-se para Roger, Hermione disse com frieza: - Estarei aqui fora. - Harry não pode evitar deliciar-se com a cara de Roger, quando Hermione saiu de sua sala comum para o corredor e fechou a porta detrás de si. Se tão somente tivesse uma câmera, Harry teria capturado esse maravilhoso momento Kodak!

Hermione evitava olhar Harry nos olhos enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, e Harry, que não sabia como continuar, a seguia em silêncio. Hermione finalmente se deteve, recostou-se contra a parede, e olhou para cima.

- O que quer? – perguntou, seus olhos vermelhos e tristes pousando sobre os de Harry. O rapaz deu-se conta do quão difícil lhe era encontrar sua voz, quando ela estava lhe fitando com tanta dor em seu olhar. Os olhos de Harry se perderam sobre o chão, esperando que um pouco da lendária coragem Gryffindor surgisse nele. O silêncio estava se fazendo pesado e insuportável.

- Eu sinto muito... não devia ter gritado com você... não me sentia bem e... bom, fui à forra com a primeira pessoa que parou na minha frente. Lamentavelmente, essa pessoa acabou sendo minha amiga. – Harry finalmente disse, seu olhar ainda pousado no chão.

Surpreendeu-se grandemente quando escutou Hermione exalar tremulamente e dizer: - Eu também sinto.

- Sente? – Harry respondeu, finalmente olhando-a nos olhos, a expressão neles falando da confusão que sentia.

- Claro que sinto! Não devia ter gritado com você. – Hermione disse, abaixando a cabeça, sua voz suspeitamente neutra. Harry não sabia como interpretar suas palavras até que ouviu-a dizer em uma voz brincalhona: - Eu devia ter lhe dado um soco!

Harry soltou uma nervosa gargalhada quando sua melhor amiga finalmente olhou-o nos olhos, mostrando que havia um pequeno sorriso em seus encantadores lábios.

- Acaso isso foi uma piada, Srta. Granger? - Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

- Talvez. – foi a resposta de Hermione, o sorriso ainda acariciando os cantos de sua boca.

Depois de compartilhar outro riso nervoso, a expressão de Hermione mudou, e novamente sua voz tomou um tom de seriedade. – Em verdade, eu sinto, Harry... não devia ter gritado de volta. – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior ansiosamente.

- Eu mereço muito mais do que apenas grite comigo. – Harry disse com sinceridade.

- Talvez sim... mas isso não significa que tenha sido correto. – Hermione disse com suavidade. Olhou para baixo até que somente a parte de cima de sua cabeça era visível para Harry, e disse: - É que estou um pouco constrangida... e frustrada.

- Com o que? – Harry perguntou, atrevendo-se a pôr uma mão sobre o ombro de Hermione. Podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo ainda com o tecido do roupão entremeio, e teve que engolir profundamente.

- Com você, Harry. Com você. – Hermione disse, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para Harry diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito. – Harry repetiu, sua mente repentinamente incapaz de encontrar as palavras para descrever todas as coisas que sentia naquele momento.

- Você sequer sabe por que está se desculpando, Harry? – Hermione perguntou com suavidade. Harry permitiu que sua mão viajasse do ombro de sua amiga, descendo suavemente por seu braço até que chegou em sua mão, desfrutando do calor que o corpo dela emanava. Sentiu-se tão seguro quando ela capturou sua mão na sua, apertando-a delicadamente, que fez com que os pêlos de seu pescoço se eriçassem.

- Porque a machuquei. – Harry sussurrou, seu olhar pousando sobre seus dedos entrelaçados, intoxicado com a sensação do polegar de Hermione traçando círculos lentamente sobre a pele de sua mão.

- Você me machucou, mas não porque gritou comigo nem porque disse coisas ferinas. Foi porque esteve me afastando de si. Porque algo ocorre com você e você me deixou na escuridão. Não estou acostumada com isso. – Hermione sussurrou, sua voz quebrada deixando sem dúvida quão ferida se sentia. Instintivamente, Harry apertou sua mão dentro da dele.

- Não quero fazê-lo, Hermione. É apenas que... eu já lhe disse... é apenas que tenho muitas coisas em minha cabeça. – Harry disse apologeticamente.

- Como o que? – Hermione disse, inesperadamente agarrando-o por sua camisa e puxando-o para ela, até que a ponta de seus sapatos tocaram as pantufas de Hermione.

Harry tragou forte, agudamente consciente de que Hermione ainda tinha um punhado de sua camisa em sua delicada mão.

"_Como você."_

- Como Voldemort. Os Comensais. Exames Finais. Sirius. A guerra. – Harry respondeu suavemente. Não estava mentindo; essas coisas sempre estavam em sua mente, tal como a cicatriz sempre estava em sua testa. Mas tudo ficara em um segundo plano ao da garota de cabelo castanho que estava parada diante dele.

Escutou Hermione suspirar enquanto soltava sua camisa. Olhou para cima, para encontrar sua amiga com os olhos fechados, esfregando o cenho com a mão que lhe estivera agarrando a camisa. Quando abriu os olhos e fitou-o, Harry soube de imediato que ela não estava satisfeita com sua resposta.

- E o que aconteceu em Transfiguração ontem? E hoje em Adivinhação? – Hermione lhe perguntou. Harry suspirou e olhou para o chão. Em realidade, não queria pensar no que viu na aula de Adivinhação, nem recordar o frio que sentiu durante a aula de Transfiguração. Distraidamente, notou que faltava uma orelha em uma das pantufas de coelhinho.

Hermione endireitou-se, e em um movimento súbito aproximou Harry ainda mais de si. Novamente, fez esse gesto deliciosamente possessivo de toma-lo pela camisa, suas unhas raspando suavemente a pele de seu estômago através do fino tecido de sua camisa. Harry fechou seus olhos e exalou um grande suspiro. Se ela continuava tocando-o assim, ele seria um pouco estúpido... novamente.

- São apenas... apenas pesadelos. Isso é tudo. – Harry finalmente respondeu, ainda olhando para o chão.

- Harry, olhe-me. – Hermione suplicou. Não queria olha-la, tinha medo... medo de que se esses olhos café se pousassem nos dele uma vez mais, não poderia conter-se de dizer todas as coisas que queria dizer-lhe e sabia que não podia.

Harry sobressaltou-se um pouco quando sentiu a mão de Hermione sobre seu rosto. Pondo sua mão sob o queixo de Harry, Hermione gentilmente moveu sua cabeça para cima até que seus olhos conectaram com os do jovem.

Harry sentia que logo chegaria ao ponto de não poder mais voltar.

- O que você viu? – Hermione sussurrou com muita gentileza, da mesma forma que uma mãe faria a um menino assustado. Novamente, aquela sensação que havia caído sobre Harry quando esteve chorando nos braços de Hermione no corredor invadiu seu corpo, essa sensação que lhe assegurava que tudo estava bem no mundo e de que estava seguro sempre e quando ela estivesse a seu lado.

E antes de poder pensar duas vezes, Harry disse: - Não lembro o que sonhei em Transfiguração... mas recordo o frio... era como se eu houvesse ido nadar desnudo no lago, em pleno inverno. Bom, na realidade era pior que isso. Eu o sentia espetando meus ossos... congelando-me o crânio...

A mão de Hermione que estivera segurando a mão de Harry apertou-a suavemente, e a mão que estivera pousada sob seu queixo viajou lentamente até que pousou em sua bochecha, seus dedos acariciando confortadoramente o rosto de Harry.

"_Ela fará com que tudo esteja bem. Ela sempre faz com que tudo esteja bem."_

Harry continuou, sua voz nunca passando de um suspiro: - E hoje... hoje vi uma noite sem estrelas. E a lua... a lua se tornou cor de sangue... e começou a chover sangue do céu... e a terra se abriu e me engoliu. Pude sentir como o sangue caia em meu rosto... em meus olhos... podia prova-lo dentro de minha boca... e não podia respirar. Não podia respirar, Hermione! Não podia...

Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam com lágrimas que não haviam sido derramadas, e Harry sufocou em suas palavras. Mas não precisou terminar a oração, porque no seguinte momento Hermione havia diminuído a distância entre eles, seus braços rodeando-lhe em um acolhedor abraço. Harry deixou que seus braços viajassem sobre os ombros de Hermione, e apertou-a contra seu corpo, abraçando-se à sua amiga como se ela fosse uma salva-vidas.

Ainda agarrando-se a Harry, Hermione sussurrou: - Eu sinto muito, Harry. Deve ter sido horrível. – Uma das mãos de Harry desceu dos ombros de sua amiga, viajando por suas costas e pousando em sua cintura.

No momento em que começou a contar-lhe o que havia sonhado, as recordações do frio tormentoso regressaram. Novamente sentira aquele frio avassalador em seus próprios ossos. Mas o contato com o corpo de sua amiga o enchia do tão necessitado calor, e a sensação nublava-lhe os sentidos.

- Harry, eu não sei o que é ser O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas você sempre foi acometido por pesadelos. E 90 por cento das vezes, significam mais do que aparentam. Lembra do ataque da serpente ao Sr. Weasley? E os sonhos que você teve sobre o Departamento dos Mistérios? E se se tratar de algo assim? – Hermione disse, sua voz cheia de pavor.

O tabuleiro virou para Harry. Agora, ao invés de querer que ela lhe fizesse sentir-se seguro, a única coisa que desejava é que Hermione já não sentisse medo. Harry soltou-se dela apenas o suficiente para olhá-la na cara.

- Não pense assim, Hermione. Estou seguro de que são apenas pesadelos. – Harry tratou de consolá-la, tomando o rosto de sua amiga em suas mãos com tanta gentileza quanto um rapaz de 17 anos era capaz.

"_Como pode dizer isso? Você nem sequer estava dormindo em Adivinhação e sabe disso! E o que dizer sobre o que falou Firenze? Que alguma coisa lunar era um agouro de destruição..."_

Harry considerou dizer-lhe o que estava pensando, mas imediatamente decidiu ir contra esse desejo quando sentiu a umidade de uma lágrima caindo sobre sua mão.

- Como... como está sua Oclumência? – Hermione perguntou a Harry, enquanto este apagava o rastro que a lágrima havia deixado na bochecha dela.

- Não tão bem. – Harry admitiu com sinceridade.

Para Harry não estava sendo fácil esvaziar sua mente de todo pensamento e emoção, quando a poção fizera com que a garota de cabelo cor café e seu cálido sorriso fossem o mais proeminente pensamento, durante todas as horas do dia.

"_Não ajuda que você a esteja tocando em cada oportunidade que se apresenta."_

Ele lentamente abaixou as mãos do rosto de Hermione, sentindo falta da calidez que se formava na boca de seu estômago tão logo rompeu o contato. Conseguiu dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso de consolo, mas Hermione ainda parecia desanimada, provavelmente esperando que depois de dois anos de lições de Oclumência Harry houvesse aprendido a arte.

- Harry, prometa-me que você vai contar a Dumbledore! – Hermione subitamente suplicou. Harry suspirou e evadiu o olhar; ir a Dumbledore era a última coisa que queria fazer.

- Olhe-me. – Hermione sussurrou a suave ordem pela segunda vez esta noite.

"_Não olhe para ela... não olhe para ela... você sabe que se a encara não vai poder dizer-lhe não..."_

Sentiu como a mão dela agarrou-lhe por seu braço, pele roçando contra pele, suas unhas enterrando-se em sua carne como deliciosa tortura. Seus olhos se voltaram para sua cabeça, e esteve tentado a sair correndo para tomar outro banho frio antes de prosseguir com esta conversa.

"_NÃO OLHE PARA ELA! NÃO OLHE PARA ELA! NÃO OLHE..."_

- Harry.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Hermione ao instante.

"_Fracote."_

"_Cale-se!"_

Os olhos de Hermione não deixavam dúvida de que "não vou falar com Dumbledore" não era uma resposta aceitável.

- Está bem! De acordo! Vou falar com Dumbledore amanhã. – Harry disse, completamente derrotado na batalha de vontades.

"_Favor fazer-se de escrupuloso."_

Mas a promessa quase valia a pena quando sentiu que ela lhe abraçava novamente. Desta vez, Harry não se atreveu a pôr seus braços ao redor do corpo dela. Não confiava que fosse capaz de resistir à tentação de aprender de qual sabor era o brilho labial dela.

- Obrigado, Hermione. – sussurrou, o alívio evidente em sua voz. Ela fechou os olhos e recostou sua testa sobre o ombro de Harry, um suave sorriso em seus tentadores lábios.

- Não, Hermione. Obrigado você. – Harry disse, lutando contra o desejo de enterrar seu rosto no pescoço da garota. Hermione interrompeu o abraço e retornou à sua posição original, apoiando-se contra a parede a alguns metros da porta de sua sala comum.

- Então... está tudo bem entre nós? – Harry perguntou, buscando em seus olhos algum sinal de que ainda estava magoada com ele. Encontrou preocupação em seus olhos... um pouco de decepção... talvez amor? Somente em seus sonhos. Mas raiva? Havia se esfumado. Poof. Como por obra da magia.

Hermione sorriu-lhe novamente, dizendo: - Sim. Tudo está bem entre nós. – Depois de um momento, acrescentou: - Seria preciso muito mais que isso para que as coisas não estivessem bem entre nós.

- Isto quase valeu a pena. Depois de tudo, quantas vezes escutei você dizer um palavrão? – Harry disse com um sorriso brincalhão, sentindo-se completamente confortável com Hermione. Depois de tudo, ela era sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, seu apoio...

"_E você quer arruinar isto apaixonado-se por ela?"_

"_SIM!"_

"_Disse a você que se calasse!"_

Hermione fez uma graciosa careta com seu rosto, que fez com Harry soltasse uma gargalhada. Tinha um lindo narizinho em forma de botão quando fazia isso.

- Não vai contar a ninguém, não é? – Hermione perguntou com as bochechas ruborizadas de vergonha.

Sacudindo sua cabeça, Harry lhe respondeu: - Claro que não... vou esperar até que precise chantagea-la.

Hermione deu um soco de maneira brincalhona no estômago. – Juro que você pode ser pior que Ron.

Antes que Harry percebesse o que fazia, pegou a mão que Hermione havia usado para golpeá-lo e levou-a aos lábios, plantando um suave beijo nos dedos, dizendo: - Mas por isso você me ama.

Por um segundo, Harry teria podido jurar que viu uma sombra cair sobre os olhos de Hermione, uma emoção primitiva e proibida que nunca vira refletida em seus belos olhos. Havia desaparecido quase tão rápido como apareceu, e Harry não teria notado se não estivesse olhando-a diretamente no rosto.

"_Não crê que...?"_

- Bom, é hora de eu regressar. Já ia para cama quando você bateu à porta. – Hermione disse com um suspiro, olhando para a porta de sua sala comum com impaciência.

"_Sou eu ou ela está evitando me olhar nos olhos?"_

- A menos que queira entrar. – Hermione ofereceu distraidamente. Harry estava a ponto de sorrir como louco, pensando que ia sentar-se com Hermione diante do fogo e passar as horas falando como nos velhos tempos (porque esta semana parecia uma eternidade), mas lembrou que não estariam sozinhos.

"_Barata miserável."_

Quando finalmente Hermione girou o rosto para fita-lo, Harry lhe deu um cansado sorriso e lhe disse: - Talvez outro dia.

- Verei você amanhã. – Hermione disse, apertando a mão que ainda segurava a dela. Ela começou a caminhar para sua porta, mas não soltou a mão de Harry e nem Harry soltou a mão de Hermione, porém tampouco fez nenhum intento para segui-la.

A verdade era que Harry não queria vê-la partir. Não queria pensar no que poderia estar esperando do outro lado da porta.

Hermione quis soltar a mão de Harry, mas ele não fez o mesmo, até que ela não pode dar um passo mais. Seu braço esticado a seu lado e sua mão ainda na dele, Hermione olhou por sobre seu ombro até que seus olhos encontraram o rosto de Harry. Ele não podia ler a expressão do rosto de sua amiga, mas Harry sabia o que ela estava vendo neste momento.

Um menino perdido que havia se metido em um grave problema.

- Harry, tem algo mais que queira me dizer? – Hermione sussurrou, seu tom de voz estranho até para o próprio Harry.

"_Diga-lhe o que está se passando! Diga-lhe o que sente!"_

"_Eu não sinto nada! É apenas a poção!"_

"_Diga-lhe! Não deixe que ela se vá para seu quarto sem saber!"_

"_Seria egoísta de minha parte! Quando eu encontrar o antídoto, já não estarei apaixonado por ela."_

"_Como pode estar seguro?"_

"_Apenas cale-se!"_

"_Então, diga à ela!"_

"_NÃO!"_

"_DIGA À ELA!"_

- Não. – Harry disse com suavidade, finalmente soltando a mão de sua amiga. Viu quando ela girou e afastou-se dele.

Empurrando sua porta, Hermione disse "Boa noite, Harry", sem olhar para trás.

- Bons sonhos, Mione. – Harry disse, rogando que sua voz não demonstrasse a súbita dor que sentia no peito. Pode ver Roger parado ao lado da porta, como se os estivera escutando durante todo o tempo. Finalmente, Hermione entrou na sala.

Era como se o próprio tempo houvesse parado para Harry... a porta do aposento se fechava a uma velocidade que só podia ser descrita como dolorosamente lenta. Ainda olhando para dentro do quarto, pela porta aberta, Harry viu como Roger aproximou-se de Hermione e sussurrou algo ao ouvido. Hermione olhou para o chão e assentiu com sua cabeça.

E então, Roger fez algo que fez com que Harry se sentisse tão frio quanto se sentiu em seu sonho.

Roger tocou a bochecha de Hermione com delicadeza... e fez com que sorrisse.

Harry podia ter jurado que Roger alçou o olhar para ele, e que lhe deu um sorriso triunfal antes que a porta se fechasse por completo.

Não conseguiu que seus pés respondessem por alguns minutos. Apenas permaneceu ali, parado, perguntando-se o que podia estar acontecendo do outro lado da porta. Acaso Roger tinha suas mãos ao redor da pequena cintura dela? Acaso Hermione estava passando seus dedos pelo cabelo loiro de Roger, da mesma forma que fizera com Harry? Ou acaso Hermione agarrava Roger pela camisa com desejo e aproximava-o dela?

Acaso ela tinha sua testa recostada sobre o pescoço de Roger, seu alento fazendo cócegas sobre a pele do jovem? Acaso Roger estava abaixando sua cabeça e roçando seus lábios contra os dela?

Ele poderia saber qual era o sabor dos lábios de Hermione?

Harry recordou a pergunta que Ron lhe fizera há apenas uma hora em seu quarto.

"_Como pode estar tão seguro de que Hermione não está apaixonada por você?"_

"_Creio que já tenho a resposta para essa pergunta."_

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Oh, Rowling, oh, Rowling! Você bem que poderia ter se inspirado em fics como esta para desenvolver bons romances em seus livros, já que optou por eles! Tsc, tsc...

Abstendo-me de tecer quaisquer comentários sobre o sétimo e último livro da saga potteriana (quem quiser lê-los, há muitos deles no Fórum H² e no orkut), eis aí o oitavo capítulo de PeuR. Com isso, ficam faltando mais dez capítulos para o fechamento da tradução, e não faço a mínima idéia se vocês terão interesse de acompanha-la até o último capítulo, agora que a série original chegou ao seu fim. De qualquer forma, eu pretendo terminar o que comecei ainda mais quando traduzir fics como PeuR tanto me satisfaz. :-) A propósito, para quem daqui acompanha PCU, uma ótima notícia: Julie finalmente atualizou a fic, e o capítulo 35 já está no ar há dias, apenas no aguardo de sua tradução! – a qual pretendo iniciar o quanto antes. :-)

Bueno, fico hoje por aqui e me despeço de todos, não sem antes agradecer a vocês por acompanharem pacientemente esta tradução, deixando um grande abraço a todos, em especial a Valson, Monique, Lady Luna Black e Mayabi Yoruno. Mucho thank you very much por suas reviews, hermanos! ;-)

Hasta pronto, entonces!

**Inna **


	9. Você Me Sobe à Cabeça

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Lembrete: **Fiz a opção de não 'traduzir' os nomes próprios para o português, como o fez Lia Wyler (tradutora da série Harry Potter para o nosso idioma). Para os menos familiarizados com os nomes próprios em inglês, segue abaixo a relação daqueles que aparecem neste capítulo, com seus equivalentes em português, de acordo com os livros: 

The Weird Sisters – As Esquisitonas

Peeves – Pirraça

Myrtle (Moaning Myrtle) - Murta-que-Geme

Em tempo:

A expressão em latim "_Ipso Facto_" significa "em decorrência de", "em virtude de", "devido a", "por causa de".

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Você me sobe à cabeça**

"_Onde estou?"_

Harry lentamente abriu os olhos, sentindo-se pesado e um pouco enjoado. A última coisa de que lembrava era ter chegado ao seu quarto depois de sua conversa com Hermione. Seamus e Dean estavam submersos em um jogo de xadrez mágico, Neville estava lendo um livro de Herbologia Avançada, e Ron já estava roncando, enredado em seus lençóis. Harry lembrava que fora diretamente ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, em seguida havia se jogado na cama, desejando que o dia terminasse como somente uma pessoa com o coração partido podia desejar.

Mas quando abriu os olhos, Harry percebeu que não estava em seu quarto, senão que se encontrava parado no Salão Principal, ao lado da entrada. Harry girou e tentou empurrar as pesadas portas para abri-las, mas elas não se moveram nem um centímetro.

Retornando sua atenção para o refeitório, Harry olhou com minudência o que conseguiu enxergar do grande salão. Estava tão escuro quanto a boca de um lobo, mas instintivamente sabia que as mesas das casas e as cadeiras não estavam em seus lugares designados. O único som que seus ouvidos alcançavam eram o de sua constante respiração.

Começou a caminhar para o outro lado do salão, para a área onde a mesa dos professores usualmente se encontrava. A cada passo que dava, a temperatura do recinto diminuía drasticamente, até que podia ver o vapor de cada exalação que dava.

Podia sentir como o crescente frio sacudia-lhe os ossos, perfurando seu crânio, queimando sua cicatriz, mas não podia deixar de caminhar. Era como se estivesse em piloto automático, ignorando seu destino final.

E então, Harry a viu. Ali estava, flutuando no ar, sobre a área docente... uma fulgurante orbe de cor carmesim. Era pequena, não maior que uma bola de futebol, com profundas marcas que pareciam runas em todo o derredor.

Estava lhe chamando.

A princípio, era algo quase imperceptível, como o som que a brisa produzia quando acariciava as folhas de uma árvore em plena primavera. Porém, cresceu e se fez mais forte, como o tempestuoso vento de uma noite de tormenta. Agora, Harry pensava que podia ouvir vozes que vinham do enraivecido vento.

"Venha."

Continuou caminhando, a cada passo aproximando-se mais e mais da esfera.

"Venha conosco."

Justo nesse momento, Harry notou que a cada passo que dava, a luz procedente da esfera se fazia cada vez mais forte. Estava tão perto agora que a luz caía sobre ele, banhando-o com um estranho brilho vermelho.

Esticou o braço... apenas meio metro e poderia toca-la. Era uma sensação realmente estranha... a metade de sua mente estava lhe dizendo que saísse correndo dali e gritasse por socorro... e a outra metade estava lhe dizendo que tão logo tocasse na esfera, tudo ficaria bem.

Não mais frio... não mais escuridão.

"Venha conosco, Harry."

Apenas umas polegadas a mais.

A luz que vinha da esfera era tão forte que estava lhe cegando, mas ainda assim não podia fechar os olhos. Instintivamente, Harry sabia que não poderia deter-se embora quisesse.

Era muito tarde.

Sentiu como seus dedos estendidos tocaram a pulsante esfera. Era mil vezes mais fria que o gelo, tão fria que no momento em que tocou na esfera seu braço intumesceu. O intumescimento espalhou-se como se fosse uma serpente, de seu braço a seu peito... a seu rosto... a seu estômago... e aos seus pés...

"_Este é o fim."_

Não houve tempo para gritar.

A esfera o havia consumido.

* * *

**Quinta-feira, 30 de outubro.**

Harry acordou abruptamente, sentando-se na cama de um pulo. Estava banhando em suor frio, os lençóis tão enroscados em suas pernas que lhe prendiam a circulação.

"_Respire... só respire..."_

Fechou os olhos e tomou uma série de longos e profundos respiros. Sentia como se seus pulmões estivessem queimando, seu coração batendo tão forte em seu peito que pensava que suas costelas se quebrariam a qualquer momento. E sua cicatriz... sua cicatriz estava ardendo.

"_Foi apenas um pesadelo..."_

Realmente o fora? O que ocorre se Firenze tinha razão? O que ocorre se Harry fora escolhido pelos Que-Estavam-no-Poder para uma revelação?

Seja o que fosse o que universo estava tentando lhe dizer, Harry não tinha a menor idéia.

O que se sabia era que Os-Que-Estavam-No-Poder haviam escolhido uma péssima semana para brincar com ele.

Levantou-se da cama e saiu do dormitório, agradecido por seu pesadelo não ter despertado nenhum de seus companheiros.

Harry queria... necessitava... estar solo.

Automaticamente, caminhou até a única janela do salão comunal dos Gryffindor. O parapeito da janela era o suficientemente grande para ele, e Harry aproveitou para impulsionar-se com os braços e sentar-se nele, recostando suas costas contra a parede para poder olhar para fora.

O Sol já estava para sair; os primeiros raios de luz podiam se divisar detrás das montanhas do leste. Harry abraçou seus joelhos de encontro ao corpo, ainda sentindo o frio de seu sonho sobre a pele.

O que estava acontecendo? Sabia que havia experimentado sonhos reveladores no passado, e que a fonte desses sonhos era seu arqui-inimigo, Lord Voldemort.

Porém, algo lhe dizia que Lord Voldemort não era a fonte desses sonhos. Não sabia por que pensava dessa forma; na realidade, não tinha nenhuma prova. Mas algo em seu interior lhe dizia que o Senhor das Trevas não era a resposta que buscava.

Quem Harry necessitava agora mais que ninguém, era quem provavelmente não podia estar ali para ele.

- Hermione.

Até dizer o nome dela causava-lhe dor no coração. Fechou os olhos, relembrando a expressão de triunfo no rosto de Roger quando Hermione sorriu-lhe. Harry não sabia por que doía-lhe tanto... não era como se Harry não tivesse a mínima oportunidade de ser quem a fizesse sorrir daquela forma.

Havia perdido a guerra antes de poder lutar a primeira batalha.

Harry perguntou-se brevemente sobre o que poderia ter acontecido no aposento do outro lado da porta.

"_Detenha-se."_

Passou seus dedos por seu cabelo azeviche e abriu os olhos. O Sol já se divisava detrás das montanhas. Intuitivamente, Harry sabia que seria um formoso dia... nem muito frio... nem muito quente... sem uma nuvem sequer que obnubilasse o céu azul.

Era um dia que iria odiar.

Harry passou a seguinte hora olhando pela janela, tentando afastar de sua cabeça as recordações do pesadelo. Tivera êxito. O que não conseguiu foi tirar Hermione de sua cabeça.

"_É isso o que se sente ao estar apaixonado?"_

- Você não está apaixonado por Hermione. – Harry sussurrou em voz alta. O que podia fazer para que sua cabeça finalmente compreendesse isso? Era a poção... era SOMENTE a poção. Hermione era sua melhor amiga... nada mais!

Mas... o que sabia ele sobre estar apaixonado? Depois de tudo, tivera uma leve atração por Cho, em seu Quinto Ano (bom, e no Quarto também... que perda de tempo foi aquela!). Não sabia se deveria contar com aquele "encontro" que teve com Ginny em Hogsmeade, onde na hora de estar sozinho com ele, ela disse-lhe que era melhor que fossem apenas amigos (coisa com a qual ele concordava cem por cento, mas de qualquer forma doeu um pouco).

A verdade era que Harry conhecia tanto sobre o amor quanto conhecia sobre Aritmancia. Tinha uma vaga idéia do que a palavra significava, mas acaso o entendia?

Em absoluto.

Antes que o Sol aparecesse por completo, Harry regressou furtivamente para seu quarto, cuidando para não despertar seus companheiros. Não comera nada desde o café da manhã do dia anterior, e seu estômago já estava em plena rebelião. Decidiu que o melhor que podia fazer era procurar algo para comer.

Depois de uma rápida ducha e um encontro muito necessitado com a lâmina de barbear, Harry vestiu-se com seu uniforme escolar e caminhou para o Salão Principal. Os corredores estavam desertos, como usualmente o estavam às 6 da manhã. Harry desfrutava do silêncio. Não estava com humor para responder perguntas sobre o que acontecera ontem, especialmente com o estômago vazio.

Quando Harry chegou ao grande refeitório, houve uma sensação de _déjà vu_ que lhe deixou paralisado por um segundo. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

Harry lembrava como o cauterizante frio espraiou-se por todo seu corpo, uma sensação que lhe fazia sentir que seu corpo estava morrendo mais rápido do que sua mente podia registrar.

Porém, quando abriu os olhos, Harry constatou que o grande refeitório estava igual a todas as manhãs. Todas as mesas das casas estavam arrumadas para receber seus alunos, e não havia nenhuma esfera estranha flutuando no ar.

Sentindo-se menos faminto do que estivera há dois minutos antes, Harry caminhou para a mesa de Gryffindor e tomou assento. Tão logo o fez, uma bandeja com pão, manteiga, cereal, frutas e suco de abóbora apareceu diante dele.

Não foi até que Harry punha manteiga no seu terceiro pedaço de pão que os outros estudantes começaram a chegar. Os Hufflepuff, sendo o grupo mais confiável da escola, foram os primeiros a encher sua mesa. Logo uniram-se a eles os Ravenclaw, os quais falavam com excitação do baile que se aproximava.

Os Slytherin também começaram a chegar. A maioria deles sussurrava comentários maliciosos quando passavam ao lado de Harry, rindo entre eles dos últimos rumores sobre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Harry não tinha nenhum problema ignorando-os; eles não sabiam como acionar seus botões. Esperava apenas que Malfoy e seus gorilas tivessem um caso de diarréia matinal, porque definitivamente não estava com ânimo para lidar com eles.

Logo, Dean, Seamus, Lavender e Parvati entraram, sentando-se à mesa de Harry. Trataram-no com cortesia e tentando dialogar de maneira casual, mas depois de seis anos ele os conhecia o suficiente para saber que estavam sumamente preocupados com o que viram na aula de Adivinhação. Algo que Harry agradecia era que eles pareciam estar tão indispostos a falar do tema quanto ele.

Antes que Harry pudesse levantar-se da mesa, Ginny e Neville entraram no refeitório. Ginny parecia tão contente de ver Harry, que ele não teve coração de evita-los novamente. Ginny deu-lhe um rápido abraço quando chegou a seu lado, e ela e Neville sentaram-se ao lado de Harry.

- Como se sente, Harry? – Ginny lhe perguntou.

Harry obrigou-se a sorrir-lhe enquanto dizia: - Melhor. Muito melhor.

- Neville me contou o que aconteceu na aula de Firenze. – Ginny disse de modo reservado.

Harry olhou para Neville de tal forma que fez com que o garoto se pusesse tão vermelho quanto o cabelo de sua namorada. Finalmente, Harry lhe respondeu: - Foi apenas um pesadelo.

- Você está sob muito estresse? Fora do normal 'O mais poderoso bruxo que viveu tem um problema comigo desde que nasci'. – Ginny perguntou.

Harry franziu o cenho. Era apenas sua impressão ou acaso Ginny parecia estar inusualmente interessada em seu estado emocional?

- Tenho muitas coisas em mente, Ginny... isso é tudo. – Harry disse com um sorriso minguado. Podia ter jurado que Ginny e Neville olharam-se com uma expressão secreta quando escutaram sua resposta.

- Imagino. – foi o único comentário que recebeu de Neville.

- Então, – Ginny começou a dizer, interrompendo-se para morder uma suculenta goiaba. – o que acha de Neville e eu?

Harry quase se engasga com seu suco de abóbora. Acaso Ginny estava perguntando por sua opinião referente ao amor? Não sabia o quão mau que era Harry nesse departamento?

- Ai, não me olhe assim. Você sabe que sua opinião é tão importante para mim como a opinião de meus irmãos. Ron já me disse o que achava. Agora quero saber o que você pensa. – Ginny continuou calidamente. Neville fitava-o por sobre o ombro de Ginny, com uma expressão quase nervosa. Harry nunca havia pensado que sua opinião importasse a Ginny, mas a expressão no rosto de Neville não deixava dúvida de que era assim.

Harry olhou para Neville de modo avaliador, e pegou-se sorrindo genuinamente pela primeira vez desde que havia se levantado. Neville era honesto, de bom coração, e muito valente. Havia experimentado quase tanta dor em sua vida quanto Harry. Se havia alguém que realmente merecia ser feliz, era Neville.

- Me alegra muitíssimo que estejam juntos. – Harry disse francamente, dando-lhes outro sorriso. Neville soltou uma grande exalação e pôs seu braço sobre os ombros de Ginny, enquanto que Ginny endereçava a Harry seu agradecimento com seus olhos.

Ron e Luna surgiram na entrada do salão. Ron olhou ao seu redor e sorriu suavemente quando viu Harry à mesa. Escoltou Luna até sua mesa e rapidamente correu para mesa de Gryffindor, tomando a cadeira vazia ao lado de Harry.

- Como está, amigo? – Ron lhe perguntou tão rápido como se sentou.

- Melhor do que se pode esperar. – Harry mentiu. Graças a Merlin, Ron não podia ler-lhe as emoções tão bem quanto Hermione.

- Falou com Hermione ontem à noite? – Ron sussurrou, aproximando-se ainda mais. Harry sorriu tristemente; Ron estava tão preocupado com o assunto com Hermione que não havia tocado na comida nas bandejas diante de si. Definitivamente, era um novo recorde para o ruivo.

- Sim, falei. – Harry respondeu, bebendo de seu já escasso suco.

- E? – Ron perguntou, incomodando-se com a ambivalência das respostas de Harry.

Harry passou a língua pelos lábios em um intento de aprisionar a última gota de suco, antes de responder: - Nada... me desculpei... ela me perdoou... e então... – Harry olhou para Ron de soslaio e pensou em dizer-lhe sobre os pesadelos, mas deu-se conta de que não seria nada produtivo. Não queria ter outra pessoa que estivesse preocupando-se incessantemente com ele.

- E falamos e... bom, ela disse que tudo está bem entre nós. – Harry disse, pegando a bandeja com bacon e empurrando-a para Ron, em uma mensagem não tão subliminar para que deixasse de falar e começasse a comer. Ron entendeu o sinal, rapidamente colocando a metade do bacon em seu prato.

Pelos seguintes cinco minutos, Harry esteve discutindo Quadribol com Neville e Ginny, até que Ron sussurrou-lhe com a boca ainda cheia: - Ouça, e você contou à ela?

Harry não captava o significado da pergunta. – Disse-lhe o que? – perguntou, sua atenção divagando por Neville e Ginny.

- Que você está loucamente apaixonado por ela. – Ron disse em voz baixa. Harry olhou para Ron como se sua cara houvesse se tornado subitamente violeta.

- Mas você ficou louco? Não posso dizer o que sinto! – Harry sussurrou com raiva. Gemeu em voz alta quando deu-se conta do que havia dito. Ron lhe deu um sorriso brincalhão, e esteve a ponto de fazer o que seguramente seria um comentário inapropriado, quando Harry o interrompeu.

- Você sabe a que me refiro, Ron. Não posso contar à ela sobre a poção... é demasiado... vergonhoso. Além do mais, Hermione se sentirá incômoda comigo e... as coisas se poriam mais estranhas do que estão agora. – Harry continuou, rogando para que Ginny estivesse tão envolvida em sua conversa com Neville que não conseguisse escuta-los.

"_Especialmente quando Roger está todo dia colado nela."_

Harry exalou um grande suspiro. Isso era o mínimo que queria recordar nestes instantes... como ela havia sorrido timidamente quando Roger lhe havia tocado a bochecha... e como Roger dera um passo em direção a Hermione precisamente antes que a porta se fechasse.

"_Onde, raios, está ela?"_

Harry olhou para a entrada, inseguro do que estava sentindo. Por um lado, desejava-a ver com todas as suas forças, e por outro, queria sair correndo dali antes que Hermione fizesse sua aparição.

Harry não se deu conta quando Luna aproximou-se de sua mesa e, sentando-se ao lado de Ron, perguntou: - Trouxeram O Profeta de Hermione esta manhã?

- Não. Por que quer saber? Você disse que era um lixo. – Ron falou de forma casual, enquanto dava um grande mordisco em um delicioso salsichão.

- E continuo pensando o mesmo. Mas a notícia acerca do artefato perdido soava muito interessante. Ontem mandei uma coruja a papai pedindo-lhe mais informação, mas ainda não recebi resposta. – Luna respondeu enquanto começou a brincar com o cabelo de Ron, a expressão sonolenta em seu rosto mascarando sua penetrante astúcia.

- Ali está! – Harry disse com inusual felicidade, quando viu Hermione parar na entrada... e estava sozinha. Mas o sorriso se desvaneceu quando Roger apareceu a seu lado, dando a Hermione um brilhante sorriso e colocando sua mão em seu baixo dorso. Ela devolveu o sorriso a Roger, permitindo-lhe que a guiasse até as mesas.

A mesa dos Ravenclaw ficava em primeiro, de forma que quando chegaram à esta Hermione e seu acompanhante pararam. Roger acercou-se à ela e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido. Harry viu como Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, seus cachos café voando por todos os lados, e deu um último sorriso a Roger.

Roger pôs olhinhos de cachorrinho, mas finalmente piscou o olho e sentou-se à sua mesa, onde seus companheiros de casa lhe receberam como se o Rei da Inglaterra houvesse se sentado com eles para tomar café da manhã.

Harry buscou em seu cérebro se conhecia algum feitiço que fizesse com que os dentes de Roger apodrecessem.

Antes que Harry percebesse, Hermione já estava a seu lado.

- Bom dia a todos. – declarou de bom humor, tomando o assento de frente para Harry e agarrando avidamente os dois pedaços de pão que restavam na bandeja.

Nem se preocupou em pôr manteiga em sua torrada, optando por dar uma grande mordida em sua comida com tanto ânimo quanto Ron. Quando ergueu os olhos e deu-se conta das expressões de surpresa nos rostos de seus amigos, Hermione murmurou com a boca ainda cheia um seco "O que?"

- Ora. Que apetite você tem hoje! – Ron disse. Lavender e Parvati lograram ouvir isto enquanto caminhavam detrás de Hermione. Piscaram-se o olho uma à outra, com evidente malícia.

- Deixe a Hermione quieta, Ron. Provavelmente necessita repor toda a energia que gastou ontem à noite. – Lavender comentou, piscando o olho para Ron e para Harry de maneira travessa, enquanto continuaram caminhando para a saída.

"_Harpias! Bruxas!"_

- De que estavam falando essas duas? – Hermione perguntou, erguendo sua sobrancelha, engolindo o que lhe restava de pão e esticando a mão para o bacon, antes que Ron e o restante de seus amigos murmurassem vários "não sei", "nem idéia", "ninguém nunca sabe com essas loucas", ou qualquer outra coisa que evitasse ter que explicar a Hermione as implicações um tanto sujas das palavras de Lavender.

"_Não podem ter razão! Ou sim?"_

- Tanto faz, me dei conta de que Harry tinha razão. Não estive me alimentado bem ultimamente. – Hermione continuou de maneira casual, tomando placidamente de seu suco de abóbora. O som de muitas asas em pleno volteio alertou-lhes da chegada do correio matutino.

Uma jovem coruja de cor avermelhada parou diante de Hermione, deixando-lhe a nova edição de O Profeta, antes de levantar vôo.

- Posso vê-lo? – Luna perguntou, apontando para a publicação. Hermione concordou com a cabeça, e Luna rapidamente tomou o periódico e começou a ler a primeira página, seu rosto desaparecendo detrás do papel.

Hermione olhou para Ron de modo interrogativo; não restava dúvida a ninguém do que Luna pensava sobre as habilidades jornalísticas de O Profeta. Ron apenas deu de ombros, dizendo: - Ela quer saber mais do roubo da coisa em Berlim. – Os olhos de Hermione brilharam repentinamente com interesse.

"_Me encanta como se vê quando está curiosa."_

"_NÃO o encanta! Deixe de pensar assim!"_

- Ah, o artefato! Havia me esquecido. Alguma notícia, Luna? – Hermione perguntou à namorada de seu melhor amigo.

- Bom, há um pequeno artigo sobre isso, mas não dá mais informação a respeito da natureza do objeto. Embora haja algo estranho sobre um guarda. – Luna disse, colocando o jornal no meio da mesa e apontando para o terceiro quadro da página principal.

Sob o cabeçalho de "O Ministério em Problemas", havia uma foto de um bruxo com o subtítulo "Till Linderman, Ministério da Magia de Berlim".

Harry contemplava Hermione enquanto ela lia a reportagem em voz alta.

-----------------------

_**O MINISTÉRIO EM PROBLEMAS**_

_Por Megara Blackflower_

_O enigma do artefato perdido do Museu de Berlim continua fazendo-se mais misterioso, enquanto o departamento local do Ministério da Magia provê mais informação sobre o caso._

_Não há registros de que o artefato, que o Ministério da Magia ainda se recusa em identificar ao público, tenha sido emprestado ao Museu para sua exibição de "Mitos dos Mortos na Idade Média". De fato, como mostram os registros oficiais, o artefato deveria estar guardado nas dependências do Ministério e sua extração consiste em uma ação perigosa e ilegal._

_O Ministério da Magia abriu uma investigação paralela para saber como o artefato foi tirado das dependências do Ministério sem a devida autorização._

_Existem rumores de que as mentes mais brilhantes da comunidade mágica foram convocadas pelo Ministério da Magia, para que prestem assistência na busca do artefato. Até o momento de redigir este artigo, estes rumores não puderam ser confirmados._

_Em notícias que poderiam estar relacionadas, Frank Potente, de 43 anos, que trabalhava como guarda de segurança no Museu de Berlim por 13 anos, foi encontrado morto em seu apartamento ontem à noite. Não há informação oficial sobre a causa e o momento de sua morte, nem se tem alguma relação com o desaparecimento do artefato._

_Quando esta jornalista perguntou sobre o Sr. Potente a Till Linderman, mediador dos Ministérios da Magia de Berlim e Londres, a única resposta que recebi foi "Sem comentários."_

_O Profeta promete a seus leitores que não descansaremos até que encontremos o que o Ministério está nos ocultando._

-------------------------

- 13 anos... 13 não foi um número de sorte para o pobre Frank. – Ron disse com um riso abafado. Seu sorriso se desvaneceu quando Hermione encarou-lhe com vontade de golpeá-lo.

- Um artefato perdido e um segurança morto? Isso é muita coincidência para meu gosto. – Neville disse a Hermione, enquanto Ginny limpava-lhe umas gotas de suco de melão de sua bochecha.

- Estou de acordo. – Hermione concordou – Há algo estranho aqui. – Ergueu a vista para Harry e encontrou-o olhando-a com uma expressão um tanto anelante em seu rosto. Crendo que Harry estava pensando sobre a reportagem que acabavam de ler, Hermione perguntou: - E você, o que acha, Harry?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse acordando de um sonho, e disse em voz alta exatamente o que nesse instante estivera flutuando em sua cabeça.

- Acho que é maravilhosa.

Hermione franziu o cenho, Ron engasgou-se com seu suco, Luna suspirou dramaticamente, Ginny e Neville taparam suas bocas para que não ouvissem suas risadas, e Harry apertou os punhos por debaixo da mesa quando deu-se conta do que acabava de sair de sua boca.

"_Grandioso, Senhor Suavidade! Realmente grandioso! Isto de enfiar os pés pelas mãos está se convertendo em algo permanente."_

- O que disse, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, segura de que não havia escutado corretamente.

- Oh... é que... penso que você tem razão. Há algo definitivamente estranho com... com... essa coisa. – Harry disse, fazendo o possível para manter sua expressão neutra. Julgando pelo pequeno "O" que os lábios de Hermione formaram, ela estava satisfeita com sua resposta.

Harry pisou no pé que pertencia a Ron, o qual estava rindo do escorregão mental de Harry. Hermione novamente ocupou-se com seu café da manhã, enquanto Ginny se recostava sobre a mesa e tomava o jornal em sua mão.

- Não sei porque vocês insistem em ler isto. Como se não tivéssemos suficientes más notícias em nossas vidas. – Ginny disse de boa vontade, virou o jornal em suas mãos e uma reportagem na última página centrou toda a sua atenção.

- O QUE?! – Ginny gritou, alarmada. Todos no Salão Principal se voltaram para olhar a mais jovem dos Weasley, mas somente seus amigos se aproximaram dela e olharam por sobre seu ombro para ver o que havia capturado sua atenção.

-------------------------

_**POR UM TRIZ**_

_por Paolo, O Fabuloso_

_As Weird Sisters, o mais exitoso trio musical mágico do século, estiveram envolvidas em um acidente no clube O Abismo (Bélgica) depois de sua apresentação na noite anterior._

_De acordo com as três integrantes, três fanáticos irromperam em seus camarins depois da apresentação e pediram para tirar fotos com elas. As garotas os satisfizeram, temendo por sua segurança. Depois que tiraram as fotos, os coléricos fanáticos demandaram que o grupo os acompanhassem a seus quartos em um hotel próximo._

_Foi então que Tori, a voz principal do grupo, invocou sua varinha e aplicou feitiços sobre seus atacantes, ajudando as outras duas garotas a safar-se de seus salteadores. Quando a equipe de segurança do clube abriu a porta selada magicamente, este talentoso trio já havia deixado inconscientes os malfeitores._

_"Creio que isto foi algo bom. Nos confiamos demasiado em nossa segurança e isto nos ensinou que tínhamos que ser mais cuidadosas no futuro, porque não sabemos quem deseja nos fazer mal", Nina, conhecida por ser a mais sensível do trio, comentou._

_"Isto foi tão excitante! Já escrevi uma canção sobre o acontecimento, que aparecerá em nosso próximo álbum", gritou Fiona, baterista._

_"Há uma moral nesta história. NÃO FODAM COM AS WEIRD SISTERS!", Tori disse aos fanáticos que haviam se reunido diante do local._

_Os representantes do grupo musical asseguraram a este repórter que este incidente não irá afetar as datas das apresentações futuras._

-----------------------

- Isto é uma tragédia! – Ginny exclamou sobressaltada, pondo o jornal novamente sobre a mesa. Todos sabiam o quão apaixonada era Ginny por seu grupo musical favorito.

- Nem sequer sabia que esta coisa tinha uma seção de Entretenimento. – Neville disse, enquanto pegava o jornal e o devolvia a Hermione.

- Bom, ao menos isto não afetará os planos da sexta-feira. – Hermione disse distraidamente. Soltou um suave gemido tão logo se deu conta do que havia saído de sua boca.

- QUE PLANOS? – gritou Ginny excitadamente, seus olhos castanhos cheios de surpresa.

- Shh! Abaixe a voz, Gin. Presume-se que ninguém o saiba. – Hermione sussurrou, aproximando-se de Ginny.

- O que se presume que ninguém saiba? – Luna perguntou, sua curiosidade fisgada pela cara de vergonha de Hermione.

- De acordo, vou lhes dizer... mas não podem contar a ninguém, porque é uma surpresa. Trato feito? – Hermione perguntou. Todos, menos Harry, assentiram. Ele estava muito distraído com o cacho café que pendia de Hermione sobre a bochecha, para escutar o que ela dizia.

- As Weird Sisters são o grupo musical surpresa para o baile de amanhã. Foi idéia de Dumbledore... é um grande fã. – Hermione sussurrou. Harry teve que tapar a boca de Ginny com sua mão para reduzir o grito.

- Acalme-se, Ginny. Acho que você explodiu o meu tímpano. – Harry sussurrou, soltando Ginny. Ela se virou ansiosamente para Neville e começou a falar sobre danças que podiam praticar antes da festa. Neville olhou para Harry como um cervo na mira da espingarda.

- Se sente bem? Está muito calado? – Hermione perguntou a Harry, com expressão de preocupação.

- Não se preocupe. – Harry respondeu, tratando de dar-lhe um sorriso, mas ficando na vontade.

- Já tem par, Harry? – Ginny perguntou com abandono juvenil. A súbita mudança no tema da conversa acrescentou mais confusão à já borrenta mente de Harry.

- Par? Para que? – Harry perguntou. Ginny suspirou em voz alta, sua expressão passando de feliz a paciente, como se houvesse se dado conta de que estava falando com um menininho.

- Para o baile de máscaras, Harry. O Baile das Bruxas. Lembra? Amanhã à noite! – Ginny respondeu a Harry, sacudindo sua cabeça em sinal de que estava decepcionada com a óbvia indiferença do rapaz.

- Não penso em ir ao baile, Ginny. _Ipso facto_, não preciso de um par. – Harry respondeu, tratando de esconder seu incômodo pela pergunta atrás de um tom de voz irritantemente casual.

- Como não vai? Harry, este é seu último ano em Hogwarts! Não creio que queira perder esta oportunidade. – Luna disse, olhando para Ron em busca de apoio. Ron estava muito ocupado mordendo suas panquecas, e não foi até que Luna lhe deu uma palmada na parte de trás da cabeça que ele olhou para Harry e disse algo que soou como "una tem azão".

Mas era a expressão no rosto de Hermione que fez com que seu estômago desse violentos saltos. Era quase... quase como se suspeitasse... que era a causa.

"_Merlin, você tem que fazer algo! DIGA ALGO!"_

- Quer dizer que vou sair perdendo porque não quero ter que me vestir bem, pedir à uma garota que provavelmente não suporte que vá comigo ao baile, dançar colado toda a noite... quando preferiria fazer qualquer coisa? Porque penso que isto de baile é a coisa mais estúpida que inventaram. – Harry respondeu sem pensar no que estava dizendo, antes que saísse de sua boca.

"_Qualquer coisa menos isso, idiota!"_

Harry apercebeu-se de seu erro tão logo viu a expressão de espanto nos rostos de seus amigos... especialmente no de Hermione.

- Verei vocês na sala de aula. – Hermione disse rapidamente, levantando-se a tamanha velocidade que a cadeira raspou o piso do salão ruidosamente. Harry não sabia se Hermione estava irritada ou apenas magoada, mas seus olhos café brilhavam de maneira incomum. Começou a caminhar para a entrada antes que algum deles pudesse reagir.

Harry se golpeou a testa com sua mão, enquanto Ron lhe sussurrou enfadado: - Por que, demônios, fez isso? Sabe que ela esteve trabalhando duro neste baile!

- Porque sou um idiota. – Harry respondeu, erguendo-se de sua cadeira e rapidamente seguindo Hermione para a saída. Por sorte, Roger estava tão ocupado relatando sua última vitória de Quadribol, que não notou quando Hermione saiu do salão.

Harry não teve tanta sorte quando se encontrou com Malfoy e seus marionetes parados ao lado da porta. Harry teve a impressão de que Malfoy estava se comportando um tanto estranho nessa manhã, já que mal lhe olhou quando lhe disse: "Brigando com a namorada, Potty?"

- Você já usou essa linha antes, Malfoy. Tente uma nova. – Harry respondeu amargamente, olhando para sua direita para deparar-se com Hermione caminhando no final do corredor.

Hermione já havia desaparecido depois da esquina do corredor rumo à sua primeira aula, quando Harry conseguiu alcança-la. A bem da verdade, essa garota podia caminhar rápido!

– Hermione! Espera! – Harry disse sem fôlego, quando finalmente chegou a seu lado.

Hermione respirou profundamente e girou para olhá-lo, seus olhos pungentes. – O que quer, Harry? – Ela lhe perguntou com evidente impaciência.

- Eu sinto. Não quis dizer que o baile fosse algo estúpido. – Harry balbuciou.

Hermione olhou surpresa e, protestando, disse: - Mas isso é exatamente o que você disse!

- Eu sei! Mas não quis... é que... é que... – Harry tartamudeou nervosamente, enquanto passava suas mãos por seu cabelo azeviche.

- Que O QUE? – Hermione demandou, erguendo as mãos no ar como que pedindo às forças superiores que lhe ajudassem a entender seu amigo.

- Que não quero ir porque... porque não encontro par. – Harry disse, derrotado. Procurou em seu cérebro a lembrança de alguma ocasião em que havia soado tão patético como soava agora. Não encontrou nenhuma.

A expressão no rosto de Hermione se suavizou de imediato.

- Ai, Harry... isso não é tão ruim. Estou segura de que há dezenas de garotas que morreriam para ir com você ao baile. – ela sussurrou, dando um passo em direção a ele e descansando sua mão no antebraço de Harry.

"_Por que você não é uma delas?"_

Harry tragou forte.

- Há apenas uma garota com a qual quero ir... e ela já tem acompanhante. – Harry disse, antes que pudesse parar, completamente cativo pela maneira possessiva com a qual ela agarrava-lhe o braço. Lembrou da noite anterior, quando ela lhe havia tomado pela camisa, raspando suas unhas contra seu estômago em uma deliciosa tortura, e um tremor correu por todo o corpo de Harry.

Hermione não fez a conexão, julgando pela forma como suspirou antes de dizer: - Bom, ela está perdendo.

- Sim. – Harry disse distraidamente, abaixando sua cabeça até que seus olhos pousaram no chão. Pensamentos contraditórios atacavam sua mente: por um lado, lhe intoxicava o calor que emanava de seu corpo com o casto contato de sua amiga, e por outro, tinha tanto medo de que ela percebesse que desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos na frente dela.

Olhou para cima, quando sentiu os dedos dela roçarem contra sua testa, movendo seu ingovernável cabelo para longe de sua cicatriz. Os olhos de Harry se prenderam aos de Hermione por um momento e seu coração parou de bater. Havia tantas emoções naqueles olhos café... emoções que ele não podia identificar, muito menos entender. Mas se desvaneceram tão logo Hermione deu-se conta de que ele estava observando-a, e sua atenção se enfocou na região em que ela estava tocando.

- Bom, o galo já desapareceu. – Hermione disse, falando da primeira lesão de Harry, quando este caiu na biblioteca.

- O que posso dizer? A Sra. Pomfrey é a melhor. – Harry disse, tratando de soar casual, não querendo trair o fato de que ficava nervoso cada vez que ela o tocava. Hermione deixou de traçar a cicatriz com seu dedo e levou as mãos aos bolsos em um gesto algo ansioso.

- Dormiu bem ontem à noite? – Hermione perguntou, um pouco tímida. Harry sabia que esta era a sua forma de perguntar "Teve mais pesadelos/visões pelos quais devo me preocupar interminavelmente?".

- Como um bebê. – Harry mentiu, dando-lhe um meio sorriso. O sonho lhe atormentara toda a manhã. Agora que havia conseguido tira-lo de sua cabeça e substituí-lo por pensamentos mais apropriados para um garoto de 17 anos (embora igual de perturbadores), não estava procurando voltar a recordá-lo.

Ao menos não, até que falasse com Dumbledore.

Hermione não parecia convencida, mas decidiu que a manhã já fora bastante problemática para que pressionasse Harry a que lhe dissesse a verdade. – Quando vai falar com Dumbledore? – perguntou com curiosidade. Harry sorriu tristemente; somente Hermione podia acertar o que ele estava pensando nesse momento.

- Faltam ainda quinze minutos para que comecem as aulas. Vou esperar por ele na saída do refeitório. – Harry disse, muito consciente da promessa que fizera à Hermione na noite anterior.

- Melhor tentar em sua sala. Dumbledore não estava no Salão Principal esta manhã. – Hermione lhe informou. Harry franziu o cenho. Era verdade que não havia olhado para a mesa dos professores, para ver se Dumbledore estava ali, mas pensou que não tinha porquê faze-lo. Não se lembrava de um só dia normal em que Dumbledore não tomasse o café da manhã com seus alunos.

- Então, irei à sua sala. – Harry disse. Estava a ponto de perguntar "Quer me acompanhar?", mas nunca teve a oportunidade.

- Aí está você! – disse uma voz forte, que se originou desde a outra esquina do corredor. Harry e Hermione se voltaram simultaneamente para ver Roger Davies correndo para eles. Deu um grande sorriso quando alcançou Hermione, e novamente pôs sua mão no baixo dorso de sua amiga.

Harry não se deu conta da expressão de vergonha no rosto de Hermione, já que toda sua energia estava concentrada em tentar aplicar um pouco de magia sem varinha, que fizesse com que o perfeito cabelo loiro de Roger pegasse fogo.

- Estive procurando-a por todas as partes. Peeves acaba de inundar o banheiro de Myrtle. Temos que ir para ajudar Filch. – Roger disse em sua voz açucarada. O rapaz tinha a incomum habilidade de poder falar de latrinas com a mesma doçura com que falava de clássicos da poesia.

- Ah, bom... vejo-o depois, Harry. – Hermione assentiu, seus olhos evitando os de Harry, suas bochechas um pouco ruborizadas. Finalmente deu a volta e, com a mão de Roger ainda firme em suas costas, começou a afastar-se de Harry.

Roger olhou para Harry por sobre seu ombro e piscou o olho, antes de dirigir toda a sua atenção a Hermione. Harry não podia gritar a Roger que fosse para o inferno, não podia pegar sua varinha e lançar-lhe um feitiço com Hermione ainda tão perto, e definitivamente não podia se pôr a chorar como o grande bebê que era.

Conformou-se em dar a Roger o sinal internacional de "espero que seus genitais apodreçam!", mostrando-lhe seu dedo vulgar.

"_Às costas dele! Que valente você é, Potter!"_

Harry decidiu olvidar-se das mil e uma maneiras de ferir Roger, até depois de sua conversa com Dumbledore.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

Luna, Ron, Neville e Ginny olhavam com a boca aberta como Harry corria para fora do refeitório, em um intento de alcançar Hermione.

- E eu que pensava que você era um idiota insensível, quando falava com as garotas... que equivocada estava. – Ginny disse a Ron, com um sarcástico sorriso. Ron olhou para sua irmã com adagas nos olhos, mas Ginny se salvou de todos os palavrões que Ron iria soltar, quando este sentiu os dedos de Luna enroscando-se em seus cabelos. Era seu tendão de Aquiles.

- Creio que devemos fazer algo por Harry. – Neville subitamente falou. Ginny, Ron e Luna se voltaram para olha-lo. Neville parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, seu dedo batendo ligeiramente no copo de cristal a sua frente.

- Obviamente, Harry está sob muito estresse. Quero dizer... não somente com este assunto da poção de amor, mas com o que aconteceu em Transfiguração e na aula de Firenze. E sei... sei que teve outro pesadelo esta manhã. Creio... apenas creio que precisamos fazer algo por ele... algo que lhe ajude a esquecer tudo de negativo que esteve acontecendo ao seu redor e... bom... que lhe permita dar-se conta do que sente por Hermione, com poção ou sem poção. – Neville terminou de falar, ainda golpeando o corpo ritmicamente.

Os três olharam para Neville com as bocas abertas, surpresos com o fato de que o ultra-tímido, ultra-distraído rapaz lhes desse a solução do problema com tanta facilidade. Neville finalmente parou de dar golpezinhos no corpo e olhou para seus amigos, subitamente nervoso de pega-los observando-o assim. – O que... que... que ocorreu? – Neville gaguejou.

- Creio que agora amo você mais do que o amava esta manhã. – Ginny disse com sinceridade, apertando a mão de Neville sob a mesa. As bochechas de Neville se puseram de uma violenta cor rosa, e um sorriso tímido surgiu em seu rosto quando Ginny aproximou-se e roçou seus lábios nos dele. Ron gemeu de seu assento, e Luna teve que beliscar-lhe o traseiro para evitar que este se levantasse e empurrasse Neville para longe de sua irmã.

- Está bem! Antes que vocês dois me façam adoecer! – Ron lhes interrompeu, suas orelhas tão vermelhas quando as bochechas de Neville. – Acho que devemos definir o plano que fará com que a vida de Harry se ponha cor de rosa.

Neville, Ginny e Ron lançaram algumas idéias ao ar. A idéia de Ginny envolvia chocolates... a idéia de Neville mexia com flores... e a idéia de Ron envolvia as revistas de garotas nuas de Dean. Não foi até que Luna fingiu que tossia que eles lhe deram sua atenção.

- O que é, carinho? – Ron perguntou. Luna tinha um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios ao aproximar-se de seus três conspiradores.

- Creio que estão esquecendo quem é Harry Potter... e o que é que tem a habilidade de faze-lo esquecer de todos os problemas que há no mundo.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Ai, ai... eu já disse a vocês que sempre gostei do personagem Neville, e sempre vi potencial no garoto? E já lhes disse que simplesmente adoro o Neville de PeuR, bem como de outras fics que conseguem desenvolve-lo belamente bem? De fato, em DH, Neville foi um dos pouquíssimos personagens que se apresentou coerente. E o que dizer de Harry e Hermione em PeuR, com suas personalidades pós OdF preservadas? E o mimo que é a combinação Neville/Ginny, Rony/Luna? Bem que Rowling poderia ter tomado umas aulinhas com Anasazi e tantas outras fic-autoras de peso, no que concerne ao desenvolvimento de perfis psicológicos de personagens e à sensibilidade para trabalhar romances, não?

Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça... também já disse a vocês que nunca corrijo os capítulos que traduzo, não? Pois é... mais um para a coleção. ;-)

Beijos, abraços, cheiros e amassos a todos vocês, leitores de PeuR, e mais beijos, abraços, cheiros e amassos a Monique, Gabriel R. Griffindor, Hiorrana e Fernanda, Franci.Granger, Morena, Valson, Sarah Neves, Pati.nha, e Mayabi Yoruno.

Eu continuarei traduzindo, visse? – acenando para a cambada toda: Morena, Franci, Valson, Sarah Neves (Mais uma egressa do Sobresites pelas bandas de cá! Cadê a continuação de "Lost Memories"? Não me vá desistir dela!), Valson, Monique... E, sim, tentarei não me demorar muito a atualizar! – piscando para Gabriel R. Griffindor. Só não prometo traduzir "Una Hermione para Recordar"... aquela "odisséia" magnânima, de espanhol rebuscado, que me deixaria mais doida do que sou... – cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça negativamente para Hiorrana e Fernanda. – Mas! Quem sabe... quem sabe, não vem por aí outra tradução de uma fic HH 'light', hm? Algo como uma comédia romântica e... patati-patatá... larari-lararurá. – piscando, insinuante.

Bueno, vou-me! Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo! Pergunta: vocês sabem o que tem o poder de fazer Harry esquecer de todos os problemas do mundo? Se sabem, já devem fazer uma mínima idéia do que aguarda Harry e Hermione. Rony, Neville, Ginny e Luna são quatro 'gênios' cômico-românticos! Mas vale tudo no amor e na guerra, não? "Por um verdadeiro amor!" E por uma grande amizade... "porque dos melhores amigos saem os melhores amantes". ;-) Gravem bem esta última frase e saberão no próximo capítulo quem é o sábio dono dela. ;-)

P.S.: O próximo capítulo, de número 10, é o prelúdio de alguns dos mais belos momentos escritos em PeuR (e de fics do gênero), em seu capítulo 11. Quem tiver paciência para esperar, verá. ;-)

Hasta pronto, entonces!

**Inna **


	10. Um Plano Simples

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Lembrete:**

Para os leitores que não lembrarem do termo, "Wizengamot" é o nome do Supremo Tribunal Bruxo, do qual Dumbledore era Chefe.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Um Plano Simples**

Harry caminhava sem pressa pelos corredores, suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, olhando para o chão sem prestar a menor atenção ao caminho que tomava. Depois de tudo, provavelmente era quem melhor estava familiarizado com o caminho rumo ao aposento de Dumbledore, já que havia visitado o ancião mais vezes do que gostaria de contar.

No que não podia parar de pensar era em Hermione e Roger. Sabia que era estúpido de sua parte dar tanta importância ao fato de que ela estava saindo com alguém que não era exatamente de seu agrado (de acordo, odiava-o até a morte, mas não vamos entrar em tecnicismos.) Depois de tudo, quando encontrasse o antídoto para a poção, tudo voltaria à normalidade. Hermione deveria ter... porque menos que isso não merecia... um rapaz que a ame pela grande pessoa que ela é, que a proteja com todas as suas forças, que daria tudo quanto tem por ela.

"_Mas eu sou esse rapaz."_

"_Não, não é."_

Harry se perguntou se seria tão duro com todos os namorados de Hermione, ou se o problema era que esse namorado fosse Roger Davies. Para Harry, Roger nunca lhe agradara. Que não o mal-interpretassem... não era que pensasse que Roger estava trabalhando para Voldemort e que era um Comensal da Morte em desenvolvimento. E não era porque Roger havia saído com Cho Chang antes e depois do fiasco de Harry com a Apanhadora Ravenclaw.

Era porque Roger era o tipo de pessoa que tinha tudo... era rico, bonito, encantador e, para completar, inteligente... e, para Harry, Roger sempre dera a impressão de que utilizava esses atributos para usar os que lhe rodeavam. Queria um copo de suco? Roger tinha apenas que dizer que tinha sede e uns segundos depois teria três copos para escolher. Queria ir para a universidade? Roger teria apenas que dizer a seu querido pai à qual universidade queria ir e seu pai faria uma gorda doação ao instituto, assegurando a entrada de seu filho. Queria uma nova vassoura? Seu pai a enviaria no dia seguinte por Coruja Expresso.

Agora que pensava bem, Harry deu-se conta de que Roger lhe lembrava Malfoy... uma versão menos maligna, mas igual de manipulador. Talvez por isso era que Roger tanto lhe desagradava... porque tinha medo de que manipulasse sua melhor amiga da mesma forma que manipulava tudo o mais em sua vida.

"_Isso... e o fato de que você está apaixonado por ela."_

"_Cale-se!"_

Finalmente, Harry encontrou-se parado diante da entrada do aposento de Dumbledore. Não conhecia a senha de acesso (estivera de volta a Hogwarts há três meses e ainda não havia visitado a sala do diretor... isso era um novo recorde), de modo que decidiu chamar o velho bruxo.

- Professor! Professor Dumbledore! Sou eu... Harry Potter. Tenho... tenho que falar com você sobre... sobre algo. – disse Harry com trepidação, seus olhos rastreando o corredor, contrário a ser visto por algum de seus companheiros.

Não houve resposta do outro lado da estátua. Harry chamou pela segunda vez e esperou.

Um minuto.

Dois minutos.

Três minutos.

Dumbledore não estava em sua sala, assim como não estivera no Grande Salão durante o café da manhã. Isso estranhou muito Harry, mas não lhe dedicou muito tempo em sua cabeça. Se Hermione lhe perguntasse se havia falado com Dumbledore, Harry podia ser honesto e dizer-lhe que tentara, mas que não havia encontrado o Diretor, e que intentaria mais tarde.

- Senhor Potter, já está tarde para sua aula. O que está fazendo parado aí? – uma forte voz feminina soou desde o outro lado do corredor. Harry olhou para sua direita, para encontrar-se com a Professora McGonagall caminhando para ele, com passo energético.

- Eu estou? É que... é que queria falar com o Diretor. Sabe onde posso encontra-lo? – Harry perguntou-lhe respeitosamente, enquanto se encontrava com sua professora na metade do corredor.

- Temo que o Professor Dumbledore não se encontra em Hogwarts. Ontem foi chamado pelo Wizengamot por conta de um assunto extremamente urgente. – a professora McGonagall disse, seu desapontamento por encontrar-se com Harry andando pelos corredores em hora de aula substituída pela preocupação.

- Entendo. Sabe quando o Professor Dumbledore vai regressar? – Harry perguntou, surpreendendo-se por lamentar o fato de que teve a oportunidade de falar com Dumbledore ontem e não a aproveitou.

- Temo que não o sei, Senhor Potter. Mas enquanto isso, eu atuarei como Vice-Diretora do colégio. O que seja que tinha que falar com o Diretor, pode falar comigo. Acaso quer retornar ao time de Quadribol? – a Professora McGonagall perguntou.

- Hm... não... é algo mais... mais pessoa. – Harry tartamudeou, sentindo-se nervoso pela maneira com que os olhos de McGonagall pareciam tentar penetrar-lhe os pensamentos. A expressão usualmente severa da professora suavizou-se quando desdobrou-se um incomum rosto de surpresa.

- Oh... entendo. Bom, Senhor Potter... eu sou Diretora de sua Casa. Sabe que pode falar comigo acerca de qualquer coisa... seja pessoal ou não. Estou aqui para ajudá-lo. – a Professora acrescentou suavemente, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

Harry realmente considerou a possibilidade de contar a McGonagall seus pesadelos, mas rapidamente desistiu da idéia. Dumbledore conhecia coisas de Harry que ele duvidava que McGonagall sequer suspeitava, e não se sentia cômodo compartilhando-as com ninguém.

- Obrigado, Professora. Em realidade não é nada grave. São apenas... apenas problemas de homens. Esperarei que o Diretor regresse. – Harry disse com o que esperava parecesse um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

McGonagall deu um olhar que lembrou-lhe Hermione, e a forma como sua amiga o olhava quando sabia que ele não estava sendo completamente honesto com ela. A Professora finalmente suspirou e disse: - De acordo, Senhor Potter. Estou aqui acaso mude de opinião e deseje falar com alguém. Informarei ao Diretor que deseja vê-lo tão logo retorne. Agora, creio que é hora de ir para sua aula.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e continuou por seu caminho, esperançoso de que a entediante aula de História da Magia que lhe esperava pudesse tirar de sua cabeça suas imagens mentais sobre Hermione, Roger, e os sonhos que o atormentavam.

* * *

11:55h

Hermione não tivera oportunidade durante toda a manhã de perguntar a Harry se pudera falar com Dumbledore. As aulas foram mais agitadas que o normal, e até a própria Hermione havia levado muito tempo para tomar sua notas. Tão logo a última aula da manhã terminou, Hermione seguiu Harry enquanto este saía do salão.

- Harry, você viu Dumbledore? O que ocorreu? O que ele lhe disse? – Hermione perguntou sem fôlego, enquanto tentava colocar seus livros dentro de sua já carregada bolsa.

Harry tomou os livros da mão de Hermione e os carregou para ela, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado para o refeitório. – Não estava em sua sala. Na realidade, Dumbledore não está em Hogwarts.

- É sério? – Hermione perguntou com interesse, seu cenho franzindo. Todos sabiam o quão inusual era o Diretor deixar a escola na metade do término.

- É sério. Segundo McGonagall, Dumbledore foi chamado com urgência por Wizengamot. - Harry respondeu, mudando os livros de mão e aproximando-se um pouco mais de Hermione.

- Ai, que mau. – Hermione disse, decepcionada. Harry sabia por que. Ela se sentia inútil de não poder ajudá-lo com seus pesadelos durante esta estranha semana, e ela estava esperançosa de que o Professor Dumbledore pudesse brindar a ajuda que ela não podia.

Uma idéia repentinamente fixou-se na mente de Hermione, e rapidamente pegou Harry pelo braço e impediu de seguir andando. – Não crê que tenha algo a ver com o que apareceu no jornal de hoje, não é?

- As Weird Sisters? Eu duvido. – Harry murmurou. Todos sabiam que Dumbledore era uma grande fã, mas não para tanto.

- Não estou falando da notícia sobre as Weird Sisters. Estou falando do artefato perdido! – Hermione disse com curiosa excitação. Quando viu a expressão perdida no rosto de Harry, suspirou.

- O artefato mágico de muito valor que, por erro, enviaram para o Museu de Berlim, e que então desapareceu sem deixar rastro. Recorda? – Hermione continuou. Novamente, Harry tinha em seu rosto a mesma expressão que costumava pôr quando Luna lhe perguntava o que pensava da mais recente edição de O Pasquim.

- Francamente! Harry, onde você esteve durante o café da manhã dos dias anteriores? – Hermione disse com um sorriso paciente, dando-lhe uma cotovelada brincalhona nas costelas.

"_Estive muito ocupado pensando em você..."_

- Bom, o artigo no Profeta falava que as mentes mais brilhantes da comunidade haviam sido chamadas pelo Ministério, para que prestassem assistência na localização do artefato. – Hermione prosseguiu.

- Talvez Dumbledore esteja ajudando com isso... mas os lábios de McGonagall estavam tão fechados como sempre, e não me deu detalhes. – Harry respondeu.

- Perguntaremos a ele quando retornar. A propósito, onde está Ron? – Hermione perguntou, rastreando o corredor à procura de algum sinal de seu ruivo amigo.

Harry lembrou que Ron havia murmurado algo antes de sair do salão de aula, e que saíra correndo do salão antes que Harry pudesse lhe perguntar o que dissera.

- Imagino que ficou de se ver com Luna, porque saiu correndo do salão como se tivesse o próprio diabo correndo às costas, tão logo Binns disse que podíamos ir. – Harry respondeu.

- Isso significa que somente seremos você e eu para o almoço. – Hermione disse com um sorriso algo brincalhão. As mariposas no estômago de Harry começaram a voar como loucas, e suas mãos começaram a suar.

- Imagino. – Harry murmurou, olhando para a frente e vendo se havia algum Gryffindor que se unisse a eles no almoço e o salvasse de fazer ridículo diante de Hermione.

Tropeçou e quase cai ao chão quando sentiu o braço de Hermione cruzando-se com o seu. Olhou para sua direita e viu Hermione com um formoso sorriso, olhando para o chão como se caminhar pelos corredores agarrada ao braço de Harry fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Com cada passo que dava, a ansiedade de Harry diminuía. Esta era, depois de tudo, sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que uma vez após outra se mantivera a seu lado, nas boas e nas más situações.

Harry nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, mas a verdade era que se sentia tão bem em tê-la tão perto! Poderia fechar os olhos, concentrar-se no peso de seu braço sobre o dele, e olvidar-se da posição e de Roger.

Não tão inesperadamente, quase podia imaginar a jovem mulher que caminhava a seu lado não somente como sua melhor amiga, mas sim como sua namorada... sua amante... sua outra metade.

Sua melhor metade.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse suavemente, abrindo os olhos e olhando para Hermione. Ela sorriu-lhe com uma expressão um pouco confusa em seu rosto.

- Por que? – ela perguntou. Harry na realidade considerou dizer-lhe que era porque ela nunca lhe havia abandonado, e porque ele chegara a precisar dela mais que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Mas essa idéia durou apenas um segundo... tinha medo de arruinar o belo momento.

Neste instante, estava feliz de ser simplesmente Harry e Hermione.

- Por dar-me o prazer de escoltar-me ao refeitório. – Harry sorriu. Hermione piscou-lhe um olho.

- Suave, Senhor Potter... muito suave. – brincou. Estavam a um metro da entrada do Salão Principal, quando a voz que Harry havia começado a odiar mais que nenhuma outra, ouviu-se desde as portas do castelo.

- Hermione, onde esteve? – Roger perguntou. Hermione e Harry olharam simultaneamente para a entrada do castelo, para encontrarem Roger com uma cesta em uma mão e um tecido de quadrinhos na outra, com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

- Oh... estava... hm... estava falando com Harry... hmm... – Hermione tartamudeou, tirando seu braço de sobre o braço de Harry, suas bochechas ruborizando-se instantaneamente. O estômago de Harry fez um nó quando ela afastou-se, mas ele rapidamente ocultou qualquer expressão de mal-estar detrás de um rosto que era tão genuíno quanto uma máscara.

- Bom, está pronta? – Roger perguntou suavemente, seus olhos movendo-se de Hermione para Harry e de volta, de maneira algo suspeitosa.

- Pronta? Para que? – Hermione perguntou, sua voz mais estridente que o normal. Como resposta, Roger levantou as mãos e sacudiu a cesta e a toalha, dando-lhe um grande sorriso.

- Ai, tem razão! O piquenique... íamos almoçar fora... eu havia... havia esquecido. – Hermione gaguejou, seus olhos pulando de Roger para Harry nervosamente. Harry não sabia interpretar a expressão nos olhos da garota. Acaso, ela estava lhe dizendo que lamentava porque não queria ir com Roger? Ou estava lhe dizendo que lamentava porque o deixaria sozinho para o almoço?

"_Farei as coisas mais fáceis para ela."_

- Está bem, Hermione. Almoçaremos juntos outro dia. – Harry disse, conseguindo que um sorriso meio sincero surgisse em seu rosto.

- Está seguro? – Hermione sussurrou, dando a impressão de que não queria que Roger a escutasse. Novamente, Harry não soube como decifrar a expressão em seu rosto; havia um rastro de tristeza nesses olhos café que não vira antes.

- Sim, estou seguro. Vá e divirta-se. Cuidado com as formigas. Podem ser um pouco incômodas. – Harry murmurou, obrigando seu sorriso a fazer-se maior e assentindo com sua cabeça. Hermione soltou um suspiro trêmulo, pegou os livros que ele estivera carregando para ela e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu... o verei mais tarde. – disse em voz baixa, girando e caminhando para Roger. Sempre cavalheiro, Roger tentou tomar os livros de sua mão, para carregá-los para ela. Mas Hermione apenas deu-lhe um sorriso cortês e sacudiu sua cabeça. Finalmente, a jovem Gryffindor seguiu seu acompanhante pelas portas do castelo e para os pátios.

A fome de Harry se desvaneceu, de forma que deu a volta e caminhou para a Biblioteca, com toda a intenção de continuar com sua busca por um antídoto que pudesse curar a um tolo coração roto.

* * *

12:13h

Harry e Hermione ignoravam o fato de que Ron e Neville os estiveram seguindo desde que saíram da aula de Binns. Essa manhã, o plano "Vamos-unir-os-dois-bobos" foi formulado, mas Neville ainda sentia-se culpado da parte que lhe competiu executar.

Agora, sendo testemunha do que aconteceu diante das portas do castelo, Neville deu-se conta de que havia chegado a hora de agir, e que deviam tomar medidas extremas.

Quando Ginny e Luna saíram de sua aula e caminharam rumo ao Salão Principal para o almoço, encontraram Ron escondendo-se detrás de uma esquina, olhando para Neville enquanto este conversava com Colin Creevey, um Gryffindor do sexto ano, aficionado em fotografia e atual Apanhador do time de Quadribol. – Já está fazendo? – Ginny perguntou a seu irmão, em um emocionado sussurro. Ron concordou com a cabeça.

- Tinha medo de não ter a valentia para fazê-lo depois. – Ron respondeu. Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Neville tem muita coragem, Ron. O que não tem é malícia nem perversidade. – Ginny retrucou, enquanto os três continuavam olhando para Neville.

- Bom, estou segura de que algumas semanas na Toca com vocês vão dar a ele toda a malícia que necessita. Vejam! – Luna sussurrou emocionada. Ron e Ginny notaram que Neville havia passado um doce em envoltório marrom a Colin. Neville deu um forte apertão de mão em Colin antes de dar a volta e caminhar para eles, o sorriso que havia plasmado em seu rosto, enquanto falava com Colin, convertendo-se em uma expressão de pânico.

- Vou para o inferno. – Neville sussurrou para seus três amigos, quando os alcançou. Ron e Luna lhe deram uma palmada nas costas, enquanto Ginny plantou-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

- Que bom! Eu teria me sentido sozinha lá embaixo sem você. – Ginny brincou, tomando Neville pela mão. Neville sorriu genuinamente desta vez, ainda quando as imagens do que agora o pobre Colin passaria infestavam sua consciência.

- Estou segura de que será perdoado, Neville. – Luna disse quando Ron tomou-a pela mão. – Depois de tudo, isto é uma missão de amor. – Os quatro companheiros começaram a caminhar para o refeitório.

- Entendo isso. Mas pelas próximas cinco horas, o pobre Colin estará ajoelhado diante do altar de porcelana. – Neville disse, pondo-se ainda mais pálido. Ainda não podia acreditar que havia passado a Colin uma das Pastilhas de Vômito de Fred e George.

- Essa era a única forma de conseguir o nosso propósito, carinho. Lembre-se, estamos fazendo isto por Harry e Hermione. – Ginny disse, achando encantador como as bochechas e as orelhas de Neville se punham vermelhas pelo sentimento de culpa.

Por sua vez, Ron não podia parar de sorrir. – Parabéns, garotos. Começamos por um bom caminho.

* * *

16:05h

Luna endireitou o uniforme enquanto observava desde detrás da esquina como Hermione caminhava para ela. Como se os que Olham-de-lá-de-cima estivessem de acordo com "O Plano", Roger finalmente havia deixado Hermione sozinha.

- Bom, os outros fizeram sua parte. Agora compete a você, Loony. – Luna sussurrou enquanto deixava seu esconderijo. Foi tão abrupta sua saída que Hermione quase se choca nela.

- Luna! Você me assustou! – Hermione disse quando parou em seco para não chocar-se contra a namorada de Ron.

- Eu sinto, Hermione, mas estive como louca procurando Harry por todas as partes. Você o viu? – Luna perguntou nesse mesmo tom de voz sonolento que costumava deixar Hermione louca, quando se conheceram.

Hermione suspirou. A última vez que vira Harry foi quando acabou a última aula da tarde. Quase não haviam conversado desde o incidente durante o almoço, e, apesar de Harry ter se mantido bem cortês e respeitoso com ela, Hermione sabia quando estava sendo evitada.

- Não desde que acabou a aula. Por que o procura? – Hermione perguntou a Luna.

- Oh, Colin ficou doente... parece que é um vírus estomacal. Seja como for, Ronald me pediu que viesse buscar Harry, para que ele possa cobrir Colin durante o treino. Todos já estão no campo de Quadribol... estão apenas esperando por Harry. – Luna disse, brincando com um fio de sua formosa cabeleira loira.

- De acordo... eu o buscarei e lhe darei a sua mensagem. Você pode ir ao campo se quiser... sei como Ron se põe quando sua fã número 1 não está ali para cantar _Weasley é nosso rei. - _Hermione disse com um pequeno sorriso. Disse adeus a Luna com a mão, enquanto girava e caminhava na direção de onde viera.

Porém, Luna ainda não havia terminado com ela.

- Hermione! Espera! - Luna chamou. Hermione se deteve e deu a volta para deparar-se com Luna correndo para ela.

- Me perguntava se... se você poderia descer ao campo comigo? Às vezes me sinto um pouco só lá embaixo. Sou a única que vai vê-los treinar. – Luna disse, com uma expressão esperançosa.

- Verei... verei o que posso fazer. Sabe que o Quadribol não me entusiasma. – Hermione respondeu com cortesia. Na realidade, não lhe importava unir-se a Luna e ver o treino... mas não estava segura se Harry pensava igual.

Com uma estranha voz, cheia de claridade e segurança, Luna retorquiu: - Sim, eu sei. Mas também sei que Harry estará no campo. Ele teve uma semana horrível, e se há algo que lhe alegrará o dia é Quadribol... e você.

As bochechas de Hermione se ruborizaram imediatamente, mas antes que pudesse pensar em responder, Luna piscou-lhe o olho em sinal de adeus e deu a volta, agradecida de que a garota de cabelos castanhos não podia ver o grande sorriso em seu rosto.

* * *

16:40h

Hermione já havia tentado o salão comunal dos Gryffindor, seu quarto privativo (de acordo, em verdade não o estava procurando ali, mas aproveitou a oportunidade para trocar o uniforme por uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de mangas cor vinho), o dormitório dos rapazes, o Salão Principal, e até a cozinha, procurando Harry, mas não encontrara nenhum sinal de seu amigo de cabelos azeviche. Por isso, decidiu finalmente procura-lo no lugar onde menos se esperaria vê-lo em um dia normal.

A biblioteca.

Entrou na biblioteca de Hogwarts e cortesmente saudou a Senhora Pince, que sorriu-lhe como se fosse uma velha amiga. Não era de se estranhar... Hermione em verdade passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre ali, explorando as maravilhas que a palavra escrita tinha a oferecer.

Hermione caminhou para a mesa da bibliotecária e sussurrou: - Senhora Pince, viu meu amigo Harry esta tarde? – Os olhos da Senhora Pince se fizeram pequenos ao mencionar o nome de Harry; a mulher definitivamente recordava a destruição que Harry deixou à sua passagem durante sua visita à biblioteca na segunda.

- Sim... Harry "O Homem-Aranha" Potter. Está sentado à mesa detrás da prateleira de Poções. – a Senhora Pince disse, apontando com a cabeça na direção correta, antes de retornar sua atenção aos arquivos que estivera ordenando.

- Obrigado. – Hermione disse e, estando bem familiarizada com a organização da biblioteca como se fosse a palma de sua mão, caminhou diretamente para Harry.

Sem pensar muito no porquê, Hermione parou a uns metros dele e tomou um momento apenas para contempla-lo.

Hermione apenas podia ver seu perfil, mas sabia que jamais poderia confundi-lo com outra pessoa. O cabelo negro e indômito de Harry estava estático na parte detrás e seus óculos estavam de lado sobre seu característico nariz. Tinha um olhar de extrema concentração, e estava mordendo-se o lábio inferior enquanto lia a página do livro que tinha nas mãos. O nó de sua gravata estava solto, a metade de sua camisa estava fora da calça, e suas mangas enroladas mostravam seus braços atléticos.

E pela milésima vez desde que o conheceu naquele dia no trem, Hermione pensou no quão encantador Harry parecia quando achava que ninguém o estava observando... quando não sentia a responsabilidade de ser o Menino-que-Sobreviveu sobre seus ombros, e se atrevia a ser Harry.

Apenas Harry.

Começou a caminhar para a mesa, e agora estava o suficientemente perto para ver que Harry tinha quatro livros diferentes sobre a mesa. Hermione estava felizmente surpresa. Desde quando Harry havia desenvolvido tanto amor pelos livros? E por que não lhe havia dito nada?

- _Poções famosas e seus contra elixires?_ - Hermione leu em voz alta o frontispício do livro de capa dura que Harry tinha em mãos. Foi nesse instante que Harry deu-se conta de seu presença, julgando pelo pequeno grito não muito masculino que soltou, enquanto pulava da cadeira e fechava o livro rapidamente com uma expressão em seu rosto como a de um menino que havia sido pego com a mão no pote de bolachas.

"_Não deixe que ela veja os livros! Não deixe que veja os livros!"_

- Perdi alguma tarefa? – Hermione perguntou com preocupação, repentinamente pensando na extrema possibilidade de que Snape houvesse assinalado um trabalho e de que ela o tivesse esquecido.

- NÃO! Não... eu apenas... apenas estou lendo algo extra. – mentiu Harry, sua respiração voltando pouco a pouco à normalidade. Imediatamente começou a recolher os livros que havia espalhado pela mesa e juntou-os sob seu braço, esperançoso de que Hermione não houvesse tido tempo de ler os títulos.

- Não está tomando Poções Reparadoras, não é? É isso o que esteve em sua cabeça nestes dias? – Hermione perguntou suavemente, pensando que talvez fosse isso o que Harry estivera escondendo dela durante toda a semana.

- Não, não... estou apenas... Não quero reprovar no EXTASIS de Poções Avançadas. Isso é tudo. – Harry mentiu, dando um pequeno sorriso a Hermione, enquanto caminhava para as prateleiras. Começou a guardar os livros em um ritmo frenético, ainda com medo de que Hermione lesse os títulos, especialmente um que dizia _"Apaixone-se pela Poção No. 9"._

- Ai, Harry, quanto me alegra que esteja trabalhando tão duro em estudar para os EXTASIS! – Hermione disse com um grande sorriso, o orgulho evidente em sua voz. Harry quase sentiu culpa por mentir-lhe... quase.

- Sim. – Harry disse distraidamente, colocando o último livro em seu lugar correspondente. Harry girou, cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e apoiou-se na prateleira, tratando de aparentar um estado casual. Tarefa que não era fácil, considerando o quão bela se via Hermione essa tarde.

- Então... o que está fazendo aqui? Procurando Davies? – Harry perguntou, tentando soar como o garoto suave e sedutor que nunca fora. Hermione parecia ruborizada momentaneamente pela pergunta, mas pareceu recuperar-se ao pôr as palmas de suas mãos sobre a mesa que Harry estivera usando e inclinando-se para ele.

- Na realidade... estou procurando você... e já o encontrei. – Hermione disse, um sorriso brincalhão brincando em seus lábios. Ah sim... Harry realmente poderia usar uma noite nos ares para relaxar.

- O que? – Harry perguntou, desconcertado e prazerosamente surpreso de que ela lhe estivesse procurando e não a Davies, e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado com a razão disso.

Acaso Dumbledore havia regressado e pedira para falar com ele? Acaso Ron abrira sua bocarra e contara a Hermione sobre a poção? Acaso ela iria anunciar que havia se comprometido com Davies e que Roger queria que Harry fosse o padrinho de sua boda?

De acordo, Harry já estava um pouquinho paranóico... você também o estaria se fosse ele.

- O que você ouviu, Harry. Ron me pediu que o procurasse. Colin ficou doente e não pode jogar Quadribol hoje. Precisam de um Apanhador substituto para o treino. – Hermione disse, desfrutando ao máximo de como os olhos de Harry brilharam visivelmente ao mencionar a palavra "Quadribol".

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry estava considerando se era melhor permanecer na biblioteca ou ir dar uma volta em sua Firebolt. Sabia que tinha que procurar um antídoto, e que não podia gastar nem mais um dia, e que o último livro que pôs sobre a prateleira prometia ajuda-lo a respeito.

Porém, somente o pensamento de estar lá em cima, quase tocando o céu, distante de todos os problemas, distante das visões e dos pesadelos, distante de seu coração partido... com o vento suave golpeando sua pele enquanto o sol se escondia no Oeste... isso era demasiado tentador para que resistisse.

- Você vai? – Hermione disse com humor, conhecendo bem a resposta à sua pergunta, ao ver como Harry praticamente babava com somente pensar em voar sobre o campo.

- Claro! Creio que já estudei o suficiente por hoje. Você não quer que eu sobrecarregue meu cérebro defeituoso de uma sentada, não? – Harry brincou, agarrando sua capa e sua bolsa de sobre a mesa e jogando-os por cima de seu ombro.

- Definitivamente não queremos isso. – Hermione zombou. Harry estava a ponto de despedir-se dela para ir ao campo de Quadribol, quando deu-se conta de que Hermione não havia se movido. Ela ainda estava sobre a mesa, e agora estava olhando sua superfície com uma expressão ilegível em seu encantador rosto.

O que Harry não sabia é que Hermione estava recordando a conversa que tivera com Luna no corredor.

O silêncio se fez pesado e, por alguns segundos, nada aconteceu. Os olhos de Harry nunca deixaram o contorno de Hermione, e os olhos de Hermione nunca abandonaram a mesa enquanto sua mão distraidamente fazia círculos sobre sua superfície.

"_Provavelmente está esperando por Roger. Tentando ter uma curta sessão de beijos antes da janta?"_

"_Mas, que tal se ela não está esperando por ele? Que tal se está esperando por você?"_

"_Por que Hermione estaria esperando por mim?"_

"_Porque é o que ela sempre fez, Harry... esperar... esperar por você."_

- Hermione? – Harry chamou, sua voz pequena na grande câmara. Hermione ergueu seus olhos da mesa e fitou-o com um sorriso tímido.

- Sim, Harry? – Hermione respondeu. Harry sentiu como sua garganta se secou, e estava inseguro se o que faria era o procedimento mais sábio.

"_Este não é o momento para começar a pensar antes de agir, Potter. Apenas faça-o!"_

- Q-q-quer... quer vier co-comigo? – Harry gaguejou, pigarreando sua garganta nervosamente e simultaneamente tratando de aparentar que não mataria Hermione se ela respondia que não. O sorriso de Hermione se fez mais amplo, mas não disse nada.

Harry continuou falando freneticamente: - Quero dizer... é um belo dia lá fora. E creio que você estudou o suficiente para esta semana... O que eu disse?! Você estudou o suficiente para toda a vida... e... e... e...

Hermione salvou-o de mais humilhação quando interrompeu-o: - Talvez um pouco de ar fresco me faça bem. – Então, caminhou para Harry, até tocar-lhe o nariz com a ponta de seu delgado dedo.

- Ademais, eu não perderia a volta triunfal de meu melhor amigo ao esporte que tanto ama. – Hermione acrescentou, piscando seu olho. Harry de um grande e genuíno sorriso.

"_Bruxinha travessa! Planejava vir todo este tempo."_

Harry não falhara em notar que Hermione havia lhe chamado de "meu melhor amigo", mas viu que não lhe incomodava o título minimamente. Ela escolhera passar a tarde com ele, não Roger... e durante o almoço, ela tentara almoçar com ele, não com Roger.

- Toma isso, seu arrogante grudento! Talvez a guerra não esteja perdida!

- De que demônios está falando? Vá já para o campo, antes que arruíne tudo novamente.

Foi a voz de Hermione quem o trouxe de volta ao mundo real. – Acaso vai ficar aí parado toda a tarde? Vamos buscar sua Firebolt, antes que Ron tenha um ataque cardíaco. – Hermione disse, pegando-o pelo braço e tirando-o da biblioteca, o sorriso de grande felicidade ainda plasmado no rosto de Hermione.

* * *

- Tem medo? – Hermione perguntou a Harry com suavidade, quando chegaram à margem do campo. Luna estava sentada nas arquibancadas dos Ravenclaw, aclamando e aplaudindo os jogadores que voavam sobre ela.

Harry sorriu um pouco nervoso, apertando o cabo de sua vassoura com força, e assentiu com a cabeça. Acaso tinha medo de fazer ridículo na frente de Hermione, porque jogaria um jogo que não havia jogado em mais de um ano? Pode apostar que sim.

- Não se preocupe. Estarei aqui... e quando o deixei cair? – Hermione disse com um sorriso. Tocou seu ombro de deu-lhe um apertão reconfortante, antes de ir correndo para Luna, seus cachos cor chocolate rebotando às suas costas.

"_Você nunca me deixou cair."_

- Já era hora de chegar, amigo! Vamos jogar! – Harry ouviu Ron gritar desde cima. Harry olhou para o céu e sorriu a seu amigo ruivo, enquanto sentava sobre sua vassoura e se impulsionava para o alto.

Os trouxas diriam que voar em uma vassoura era como correr de bicicleta; talvez, você passe anos sem andar nela, mas tão logo se senta e começa a pedalar, você se lembra de toda a técnica como se nunca houvesse deixado de correr em primeiro lugar.

Assim se sentia Harry, enquanto voava pelos céus, gritando alegremente como um menino quando esquivou um balaço que Seamus havia jogado nele. Ainda não vira o pomo. Em verdade, não o havia procurado. Estava divertindo-se muito apenas voando, desfrutando da vista do sol pousando detrás das montanhas, a brisa temperada acariciando sua pele, o rico aroma de outono impregnado no ar.

Depois de 50 minutos dedicando-se a brincar no ar, ao passo que os demais jogadores treinavam, Harry voou para as arquibancadas até que flutuava diante de Hermione e de Luna.

- Está se divertindo? – Hermione lhe perguntou redundantemente e com um grande sorriso; a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Harry era a única resposta que necessitava.

- Pode apostar. – respondeu, sem fôlego.

- Então, poderia fazer-me o favor de deixar de deleitar-se e pegar o pomo? Os mosquitos estão me comendo viva. – Hermione disse, um tom de voz meio jocoso e meio sério.

Harry riu, e inclinou a cabeça para a frente, como se estivesse tirando o chapéu em sinal de reverência a uma dama.

- Seus desejos são ordens. – Harry disse dramaticamente e, piscando o olho, voou para cima e começou a dar voltas no campo, procurando esse pequenino artefato dourado que havia lhe trazido tanta felicidade no passado.

Depois de pouco mais de 4 minutos, Harry o viu. Estava flutuando a um metro da cabeça de Ron, à direita da trave do centro. Guiado por seu instinto, Harry se jogou para a frente, acelerando a uma velocidade incrível em apenas uns quantos segundos. Ron gritou como uma menina pequena, pensando que Harry se chocaria com ele, mas Harry girou no último instante, seguindo o pomo dourado, que aparentemente havia se dado conta de que o tinham visto, e o estava esquivando.

Harry o seguiu, o cabo de sua vassoura a apenas um metro do tesouro dourado. Teve que esquivar Ginny, Seamus, e Neville no caminho, mas em nenhum momento perdeu de vista a pequena bola com asas, ainda quando a noite caíra e não havia luz solar que refletisse em sua superfície.

No último instante, Harry soltou o cabo da vassoura e inclinou-se para a frente. Capturou agilmente o pomo com sua mão direita, sentindo-se tão feliz como quando ganharam o campeonato de Quadribol em seu terceiro ano.

- MUITO BEM, HARRY! – Hermione e Luna gritavam das arquibancadas, enquanto lhe aplaudiam. Harry ergueu no ar o punho onde ainda tinha aprisionado o pomo, em sinal de triunfo.

Seamus voou para Harry e deu-lhe um sorriso agradecido, enquanto dizia: - Você sabe que podia tê-lo pego há uma hora, não é?

- Sim... mas então o treino teria acabado cedo. E eu não faria isso com você, Seamus. – Harry brincou, guiando sua vassoura para o chão. Neville, Ginny, Ron e Alex já estavam esperando-o, e Hermione e Luna vinham correndo das arquibancadas.

Harry recebeu outro aplauso da parte do time, tão logo seus pões tocaram a terra. – Isso foi estupendo, amigo. Que pena que você não estará no time. O campeonato estaria garantido! – Ron disse, com uma amistosa palmada nas costas.

- Colin é muito bom Apanhador. Vocês ganharão o campeonato desde ano, estou seguro disso. – Harry disse, sentindo como o calor lhe subia às bochechas.

- Depois dele se manter afastado dos doces de Fred e George. – Ginny disse, dando um olhar travesso para Neville, cujas bochechas se ruborizaram ao tempo em que jogava seu braço sobre os ombros da ruiva. Harry não sabia como interpretar esse pequeno intercâmbio, mas esqueceu-se por completo deles quando Hermione finalmente chegou a seu lado e abraçou-se fortemente em seu pescoço.

- Isso foi incrível, Harry! Creio que você está em melhor condição que da última vez que esteve no time. – Hermione disse, orgulhosa, soltando-se dele e deixando-o mais envergonhado que antes.

- Err... obrigado, Mione. - Harry respondeu timidamente. Seu cenho se franziu quando viu o sorriso malicioso do ruivo, detrás de Hermione enquanto abraçava Luna pela cintura.

- Você não sente falta, Harry? – Luna perguntou, inclinando-se para trás e descansando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Ron. Harry não pode pensar em outra coisa que não fosse no fato de que Luna realmente devia amar Ron, porque somente uma pessoa que ama você com toda a alma se aproximaria de tal forma, quando você está suado, pegajoso e fétido.

- Sentir falta de que? – perguntou distraidamente, dizendo adeus a Semus e a Alex, que regressavam ao castelo.

- Jogar Quadribol. – Luna agregou em voz sonolenta, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. A qualquer um que não lhe conhecia, pareceria que Luna não se importaria com a resposta. Mas ele havia chegado a conhecer a namorada de seu melhor amigo o bastante para saber que tinha um grande coração.

Harry respirou profundamente e olhou ao redor do campo, antes de responder: - Sim, sinto falta do Quadribol... às vezes... Quero dizer, a sensação que o invade quando está voando em uma vassoura é... é indescritível. É quase como... quase como...

- Quase como estar apaixonado. – Ginny acabou o pensamento por ele. Harry girou para encará-la. Pela primeira vez nessa tarde, havia percebido que Ginny, Neville, Ron e Luna estavam olhando-o com um estranho brilho nos olhos, como se conhecessem algo que ele não soubesse.

"_Se Ron disse algo de mim e Hermione, vou arrancar cada um dos cabelos de sua cabeça!"_

- Eu costumava pensar que o Quadribol não era para mim. Costumava gostar de ter os pés bem postos sobre a terra. – Neville disse, rompendo o silêncio.

- Na realidade, de acordo com Moodus Brandock do Pasquim, o planeta Terra não é o planeta de origem da comunidade mágica, mas a Quinta Dimensão. – Luna disse em um tom sério. Hermione cobriu a boca com a mão para ocultar seu sorriso, e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Harry.

- Não sei de qual dimensão viemos, mas estou seguro de que Malfoy é um extraterrestre do planeta Pestilento. – Ron acrescentou, firmando seus ombros, fazendo rir a todos pelo comentário de Luna.

- Sabem quem nunca vi jogando Quadribol? Hermione! – Ginny disse, depois que passaram as risadas. Hermione apenas sacudiu sua cabeça com um pouco de vergonha.

- É porque nunca joguei. – Hermione respondeu. Sabia o que vinha, e preparou-se para a descarga que receberia.

- O QUE? – Ron, Ginny e Neville gritaram simultaneamente. Até Luna parecia estar surpresa. Harry somente sacudiu sua cabeça e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso; estava muito familiarizado com o medo das alturas de Hermione.

- É que sou mais espectadora que jogadora. – Hermione acrescentou em sua defesa, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito e com um olhar em seu rosto que dizia "Não-se-atrevam-a-zombar-de-mim". Esse olhar sempre havia funcionado com os garotos, mas aparentemente a ameaçava não funcionava com Ginny.

- Não posso acreditar que este seja seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts e que não tenha tentado o Quadribol nem sequer uma vez! – a ruiva disse em forma de censura, sacudindo sua cabeça. Harry não sabia se Ginny o estava dizendo a sério ou somente brincava.

- Deveria ter uma leia contra isso! – Ron disse, sacudindo sua cabeça de maneira idêntica à sua irmã.

- E eu que pensava que todos os Gryffindors eram valentes. – Luna disse, refletindo as ações de Ron.

- Se eu pude faze-lo, você não tem escusa. – Neville disse, concordando com a cabeça.

Acaso era somente a imaginação de Harry ou seus quatro amigos estava se comportando mais estranhos que nunca? Era como se estivesse seguindo o mesmo libreto, um que não haviam se incomodado de compartilhar com Harry.

Hermione não estava dando muita atenção a eles, julgando por como virava os olhos e dizia "Francamente! Não é nenhum pecado!".

Novamente, o "O QUE?!" proveniente de seus quatro amigos soou como um trovão no campo.

Pensando que lhes havia ofendido ao ser desrespeitosa com seu esporte favorito, Hermione agregou rapidamente: - Quero dizer, estou seguro de que é muito divertido. Mas não é para mim.

- Se você tivesse tentando, não diria isso. – Ron disse com tom de voz desafiante. Os outros seguiram a corrente com vários "Tem razão" e "Isso é certo". Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo, quando viu como se endurecia o rosto de Hermione.

Surpreendentemente, Hermione nunca deu-se conta de que ron, Luna, Ginny e Neville a estavam colocando entre a espada e a parede.

- Sabe o que? Por que não tenta agora? – Ron disse de modo provocativo, soltando-se da cintura de Luna e fazendo mímica da pose de Hermione.

- Estou segura de que Harry não se incomodaria de dar-lhe uma lesão... digo, lição. – Ginny acrescentou com rapidez, com um sorriso desafiante brincando em seus lábios.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? E como acabei envolvido no assunto?"_

Ainda quando não havia muita iluminação, Harry viu como as bochechas de Hermione empalideceram.

- O que? Oh... não creio. Está... já está escuro... e até meio nublado... não há muita visibilidade e... bom, eu não sou tão boa voando na vassoura. – Hermione gaguejou de forma pouco característica.

- Você tem medo, Hermione? – Luna perguntou nessa voz odiosamente condescendente.

"_Ai, ela não disse isso..."_

- Não estou! – Hermione disse defensivamente, todo o nervosismo anterior esfumando-se no ar.

- Então faça-o! – Neville disse, dando-lhe um grande sorriso.

- Sim! Tente, Mione! – Ginny disse com igual entusiasmo.

- Pode montar com Harry em sua vassoura. – Luna agregou com alegria.

Chegou a vez de Harry olhar maliciosamente para seus amigos, porque finalmente entendeu a razão pela qual estava agindo tão diferente.

"_Porra!"_

Harry Potter deu-se conta de que seus amigos estavam tentando arruma-lo com Hermione.

"_Vou mata-lo por contar a eles, Ron!"_

Ron apenas piscou um olho para Harry, quando notou a expressão de raiva no rosto de seu amigo.

- Ah, sim... a Firebolt... todo mundo sabe que é uma delícia montar no cabo de Harry. – Ron disse com voz cheia de malícia, ainda olhando para Harry com humor.

"_VOCÊ É UM PERVERTIDO! Deixa só eu pôr minhas mãos em você! E deixe de fazer ISSO com o cabo da sua vassoura, POR FAVOR!"_

- Podemos soltar o pomo e você pode tentar pega-lo. – Neville disse, pegando a pequena bola dourada da mão de Harry e mostrando-a a Hermione.

- E Harry vai ajudá-la depois de tudo. Não estará sozinha. – Luna acrescentou. Harry tirou forças de onde não tinha para olhar Hermione, e encontrou-a mordendo o lábio inferior, olhando para a pequena bola na mão de Neville com incerteza.

- Não... não estou segura de que deva... – Hermione murmurou, seus olhos pulando do objeto na mão de Neville para a vassoura de Harry.

"_Por Merlin! Ela está pensando!"_

"_Acaso isso seria tão mau?"_

"_SIM! Montar em uma vassoura com Hermione, sentindo como ela praticamente se senta no meu colo, com essa calça ajustada e essa camisetinha que me deixa ver mais do que deveria ser permitido, enquanto a agarro pela cintura, é uma coisa muito RUIM dentro das circunstâncias."_

"_Potter, que gay isso ficou."_

"_Claro que não! Mas é que ela é minha melhor amiga e não posso... não devo... NÃO DEVO PENSAR NELA DESSA FORMA!"_

"_Ela é uma garota, não?"_

"_Uma rosa é somente uma flor?"_

"_Novamente, um pensamento bem gay."_

"_Ai, cale-se já!"_

"_Deixe-se levar pelo que deseja seu coração."_

- Vamos, Mione! Não quer que ninguém pense que a vencedora do Premio Anual de Hogwarts é uma franguinha, não é? – Harry disse antes de poder pensar duas vezes, Hermione girou sua cabeça violentamente e lançou-lhe um olhar que lhe deu vontade de sair correndo, enquanto que Ron e os demais sorriram de orelha a orelha.

- Você também? – Hermione lhe sussurrou. Tragou forte, sentindo como as gotas de suor começaram a acumular em sua testa.

Talvez havia tomado a decisão pensando com a cabeça errada.

Hermione deu dois passos até que chegou a seu lado e moveu seu braço. Antes que Harry se desse conta, ela já havia lhe tirado a Firebolt e montado em cima.

- Bom, você vem ou não? – Hermione lhe disse em tom sério. Harry arranhou a garganta e, com uma mescla de medo e excitação, subiu na vassoura atrás de Hermione.

Harry secou o suor de sua testa antes de tentativamente pôr seus braços ao redor de Hermione e segurar o cabo da vassoura em suas mãos. Quase dá um pulo quando as mãos da garota deixaram a vassoura e se pousaram sobre seus braços, pele contra pele, suas unhas enterrando-se suavemente em sua carne, um gesto que proclamava o quão nervosa se sentia.

Harry teve muito cuidado de não roçar nela ou aproximar-se dela demasiado, por medo a estimular mais que sua imaginação.

- Pronta? – Harry perguntou, sua voz rouca e trêmula.

- Pronta. – Hermione sussurrou, soando tão temerosa e emocionada quanto ele.

Sem desperdiçar nem um segundo mais, Harry e Hermione se impulsionaram do chão. Lentamente, mas sem parar, começaram a subir. Hermione fechou os olhos e enterrou suas unhas mais fundo na pele de Harry.

Harry nunca havia entendido a frase "dor deliciosa" até agora.

No solo, os quatro amigos compartilharam um olhar e sorriram.

- Somos uns gênios. – Ron sussurrou, seus olhos movendo-se da figura de Harry e Hermione e pousando sobre Ginny, Neville e Luna.

- Pelo verdadeiro amor. – disse Neville, erguendo o punho no alto.

- Pelo verdadeiro amor. – Ginny o seguiu.

- Pelo verdadeiro amor. – Luna respondeu, olhando para seu amado Ronald.

Chegou a vez de Ron falar, enquanto erguia seu punho no ar.

- Pela amizade... porque é dos melhores amigos que saem os melhores amantes.

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

AHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU! Momento Tostines PeuR!

Rony-marketeiro-pornô sobre o "cabo" de Harry:

- Ah, sim... a Firebolt... todo mundo sabe que é uma delícia montar no cabo de Harry.

(Frise-se o "todo mundo", mwahuahaua!)

"_SEU PERVERTIDO DUMA FIGA!" _– esbravejava um Harry escandalizado, em pensamentos.

Enquanto Rony... bem... Rony...

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH! E deixe de fazer ISSO com o cabo da sua vassoura, POR FAVOR!"- _gritava Harry em pensamentos, para um Rony-marketeiro-pornô fazendo movimentos insinuantes com o cabo de sua vassoura.

Mas no fim, vale a pena quando se trata de um AMOR VERDADEIRO e de AMIZADE. Como disse Rony, o sábio pervão: ... "porque dos melhores amigos saem os melhores amantes". ;-)

Arroubos de leitora: Oh, como eu adoro o Harry de Anasazi! É tão lindamente... tapado! Falando sério, eu acho fascinante o Harry de Anasazi! Gentil, tímido... um homem por trás de um faceta de menino. E o que dizer de Rony-porra-louca e Neville-segundo-Harry-desvelado? Lindos! E as garotas, Hermione, Luna e Ginny? O que dizer delas? Três gracinhas, que em fics como PeuR se tornam verdadeiramente meninas poderosas! Não sei quanto a vocês, meninos e meninas, mas eu adoro histórias românticas que evoluem devagar e sutilmente. Isso também é coisa do meu lado dramático, que se amarra em sofrer esperando, ahauhauahau!

Justificativa sem justa causa:

Pois é, né... eu aventei a hipótese de traduzir mais uma fic "light" HH, só que agora a Preguiça garfieldiana resolveu me fazer uma visitinha, e aí... sabem como é... Quanto a mim, como não tenho o costume de interferir no trabalho bem feito, deixo que a preguiça faça a sua parte. ;-) Então, quando a bichinha arrumar as malas e sair de férias, eu retomo a tradução (oh, sim, eu já havia começado), capice? ;-)

Bueno, bueno, vou-me - quem sabe para ler, quem sabe para assistir algum anime como Honey and Clover (ah, se os pseudo-romances escritos por Rowling tivessem o mesmo toque sutil e marcante que os romances de Honey and Clover... ai, ai...) ou jogar um gamezinho básico -, mas antes de ir deixo beijos, abraços, cheiros e amassos a todos vocês, que acompanham a tradução da singela história de Anasazi; e aos resenhadores, que se incomodaram de deixar reviews: Gabriel R. Griffindor, Jéssy, Monique, Hiorrana e Fernanda, carol, Valson e Mayabi Yoruno.

Respondendo a perguntinha ansiosa da Hiorrana/Fernanda:

- Quando vai acontecer o beijo HH? Hmmmm... quer mesmo que eu responda ISSO? ;-D Vá lendo e lendo e lendo, que lá pra perto do final, quem sabe, ele aconteça. ;-) Obs.: Sim, sim, titia Inna é terrivelmente escrota! Mas ela amadora vocês duas! ;-)

Hasta pronto! E... desculpem os erros de digitação e gramática! Como sempre e para nunca-jamais perder o péssimo hábito, eu não revisei o capítulo traduzido. ;-)

**Inna **


	11. Sob Uma Lua de Cristal

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Sob uma lua de cristal**

_Sonho ter a pele de cristal._

_Nada a ninguém ocultar._

_Tão transparente como a água;_

_Ver-se-á minha verdade._

- Los Aterciopelados,"Transparente" -

-------------------------

A Firebolt subiu lentamente rumo ao escurecido céu. Ela estava assustada e ele sabia, e por isso se movia com a maior delicadeza possível. Suas unhas ainda estavam enterradas nos braços dele, e ela fechara seus brilhantes olhos ainda quando não estavam nem a dois metros do solo. Seus longos cachos estavam fazendo cócegas no rosto do rapaz, graças ao vento que lhes golpeava os corpos.

O sol quase havia se escondido por completo detrás das montanhas, e somente uns raiozinhos de luz solar penetravam a noite. Harry não se atrevia a olhar a nenhuma parte, exceto para a parte detrás da cabeça de Hermione, mas estava seguro de que a lua já havia surgido sobre eles, e que as estrelas começavam a brilhar no céu azul-escuro.

- Hermione, você está bem? – sussurrou Harry suavemente.

- Sim. – gemeu ela de forma pouco convincente.

- Quer fazer isto ou prefere descer? Não quero pressioná-la a fazer nada. – Harry disse com gentileza, desejando passar seus dedos pela indomável melena castanha da garota, mas decidindo apenas apertar o agarre em torno da vassoura.

- E enfrentar a Inquisição que me espera lá embaixo? Nunca. – respondeu Hermione, algo de sua coragem habitual destilando-se na voz.

- De acordo. Vou dizer a Neville que solte o pomo. Está pronta? – perguntou Harry, respirando profundamente. Não era todos os dias que tinha uma trêmula Hermione em seus braços, e era uma benção saber que ele estava ali para conforta-la. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hermione... – Harry começou a dizer, um pequeno sorriso filtrando-se em seus lábios.

- O que? – perguntou Hermione, sem fôlego.

- Talvez queira abrir os olhos. – disse Harry, aumentando seu sorriso. Escutou um pequeno "Oh", e um riso nervoso proveniente da jovem. Então ouviu-a suspirar profundamente, e soube por instinto que ela já tinha seus formosos olhos abertos.

- SOLTE-O!

Harry e Hermione olharam para baixo para ver que Neville deixava o pomo ir. A pequena esfera dourada com asas suspendeu-se no ar por alguns segundos, sobre os quatro amigos que se encontravam no campo, e então saiu disparada com tamanha velocidade que tanto Harry como Hermione a perderam de vista.

- Para onde foi? AONDE? – perguntou Hermione com nervosismo tão logo o pomo desapareceu de sua vista, seus ombros retesando-se de imediato.

- Relaxe, Mione. – sussurrou Harry calmamente. Dava-lhe trabalho manter a vista no campo escuro, quando o cabelo de sua amiga tapava-lhe o rosto, de modo que suspirou nervosamente antes de colocar sua cabeça ao lado da dela, seu queixo tocando ligeiramente o ombro da jovem.

Tratou de ignorar que seu estômago saltou nervosamente ante o casto contato. Graças a Merlin que ele não notou a reação de Hermione, ou caso contrário seu coração teria pulado para fora de sua boca.

Harry pigarreou antes de dizer: - Você tem que ser paciente, Hermione. Essa é a chave. Ser paciente, mas estar alerta. Mantenha seus olhos e seus ouvidos bem abertos. Talvez não o veja, mas ele está aqui, esperando que você o agarre.

- Mas como posso agarrá-lo? Não há luz suficiente! Não posso vê-lo! – sussurrou Hermione, enquanto seus olhos se enfocavam em rastrear o campo.

- Jogar Quadribol não requer somente habilidade, mas sim instinto. Você terá que confiar em seu instinto para isto. – disse Harry alentadoramente, desejando poder soltar o cabo da vassoura para dar-lhe um pequeno abraço.

- Isso não é nada bom, Harry. Meus instintos me dizem que ponha meus pés na terra, onde pertencem. – replicou Hermione, um tom meio brincalhão filtrando-se em sua nervosa voz.

- Essa é sua cabeça falando, Hermione. Desta vez, pense com seu coração. – sussurrou Harry.

Os ombros tensos de Hermione se relaxaram visivelmente, e seu coração tornou-se o suficientemente valente para arriscar-se a olhar por sobre seu ombro para Harry. Por um momento, Harry surpreendeu-se com o quão próximo os lábios da jovem estavam dos dele.

"_Não pense nos lábios dela! Não pense nos lábios dela!"_

- Desde quando você se tornou tão sábio? – perguntou Hermione, os cantos de sua boca curvando-se em um sorriso, erguendo sua sobrancelha em expressão travessa.

Harry sorriu nervosamente enquanto respondia: - Desde que Luna me presenteou com uma assinatura de O Pasquim em meu último aniversário.

Desta vez, ela riu em voz alta e girou a cabeça para a posição original que ocupava. Harry fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

"_Você perdeu a oportunidade de beijá-la."_

"_Cale-se!"_

Harry abriu os olhos quando escutou Hermione suspirar nervosamente. – O que ocorre? – perguntou preocupado.

- Creio... creio que o vejo. – Hermione sussurrou, seus olhos enfocados em algum ponto do outro lado do campo.

- Onde? – perguntou Harry, seus olhos automaticamente ajustando-se para explorar a área que Hermione estava olhando. Mas a noite já havia assentado, e a visibilidade havia se reduzido a nada.

- À esquerda do aro do centro, no outro lado do campo. – respondeu Hermione rapidamente. Harry olhou para a área em questão com olhos entreabertos.

Uns segundos mais tarde, Harry quedou-se boquiaberto. Ali estava, o pomo, essa pequena esfera que significa tudo em seu amado jogo, flutuando exatamente onde Hermione disse que estava.

"_Como ela pode...?"_

Uma nova onda de orgulho por sua melhor amiga brotou em seu interior.

- Certo. Você o viu... agora tem que ir atrás dele. Pronta para tomar o controle da vassoura? – perguntou Harry, sem preocupar-se em esconder as emoções que sentia nesse momento.

- Alguma vez disse a você o quanto odeio voar? – disse Hermione, lutando contra o intenso desejo de fechar seus belos olhos.

- Em mais de trinta ocasiões. Mas creio que você está rogando por uma oportunidade de mudar de opinião. – sussurrou Harry. Hermione não respondeu nada, mas moveu-se um pouco para trás, aproximando-se um pouco mais dele. O rapaz deu-se conta de que estava tão perto que podia perceber o aroma à lavanda que emanava do cabelo dela, seu sabonete de baunilha, e seu suor.

Estava-o fazendo perder a cabeça.

- Segure a vassoura, Mione. – sussurrou ele, seu tom de voz autoritário ocultando os tremores de seu interior. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando ela apertou seus braços ainda mais, sentindo como suas unhas penetravam suavemente em sua pele, perguntando-se se a garota já o havia feito sangrar ou não.

- Harry, não sou boa voando. Não creio que seja boa idéia que... – começou a dizer Hermione, mas rapidamente foi interrompida pelo jovem.

- Você é melhor do que pensa. – sussurrou Harry com voz rouca. – Vamos, Hermione... ele está na sua frente... você quase pode toca-lo. Não o deixe ir.

- Não quero cair. – disse Hermione, sucumbindo ao medo e cerrando seus olhos. Harry suprimiu um suspiro; a trouxera para cima... não deixaria que ela se desse por vencida.

Os lábios de Harry estavam a menos de uma polegada da orelha de Hermione quando ele sussurrou: - Hermione, você confia em mim?

Depois de uns momentos de silêncio, Hermione finalmente concordou com a cabeça.

- Então, confie nisto... eu não a deixarei cair. – sussurrou Harry, afastando-se um pouco para trás, quando o desejo de roçar seu nariz no pescoço de Hermione tornou-se quase irresistível. Ela tremeu visivelmente, mas lentamente seus olhos se abriram.

Hermione olhou por sobre seu ombro, e seus olhares se enlaçaram. Ela podia ler seu rosto na escuridão? Ela podia saber o quanto sentia por ela? O orgulho? A admiração? O amor? Poderia saber que ele queria que ela fizesse isso por ela e por mais ninguém?

- Segure a vassoura. – mandou Harry com voz rouca, apenas mais forte que um sussurro. A garota girou sua cabeça novamente para o pomo do outro lado do campo, e soltou um trêmulo suspiro.

A ansiedade de Hermione começou a diminuir, e ele sentiu como os dedos dela desciam por seus braços, seus pulsos, a parte detrás de suas mãos, os nós dos dedos... as pontas de seus dedos. Ela finalmente o soltou e segurou o cabo da Firebolt entre suas mãos, literalmente agüentando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Harry sorriu e assentiu com sua cabeça imperceptivelmente. – Certo, tão logo eu solte a vassoura, você ficará no controle dela. Recorde apenas que é uma vassoura muito poderosa, de forma que você deve ser gentil ao guiá-la.

Hermione concordou, sua expressão cheia de determinação. Finalmente, Harry soltou o cabo da vassoura, colocando suas mãos delicadamente em ambos os lados da cintura de Hermione, titubeando se agarrá-la com mais força. Tão logo soltou a vassoura, a Firebolt perdeu poder e caiu um metro antes de recuperar-se. Hermione soltou um pequeno grito, mas se manteve firme, e um segundo depois a Firebolt encontrou-se sob o controle da garota.

Por alguns momentos, nada aconteceu. Hermione continuou com seus olhos grudados no pomo, do outro lado do campo, enquanto Harry olhava-a, desejando que o simples contato de suas mãos em sua cintura fosse o suficiente para transmitir-lhe a confiança e o apoio que ela necessitava para vencer seus medos.

Uma grande surpresa aguardava Harry.

Inesperadamente, Hermione recostou-se sobre a vassoura, e a Firebolt saiu disparada para o outro lado do campo a uma velocidade incrível. Harry esqueceu rapidamente sua vacilação de aproximar-se demasiado da garota, quando seu instinto de sobrevivência se ativou e esse instinto lhe disse que se não se agarrasse à ela com força, terminaria tão destroçado quanto um boneco de pano na boca de um tubarão.

Abraçando-se à ela com força, Harry pode ouvir os gritos dos que lhes observavam do solo, ainda quando o vento rugia em seus ouvidos. Aproximavam-se velozmente da pequena esfera dourada.

Dando-se conta de que haviam detectado sua presença, o pomo moveu-se, voando agilmente para sua direita. Harry recebeu outra grande surpresa quando Hermione não vacilou em fazer o mesmo, girando a vassoura para continuar com a perseguição ao pomo. O controle que Hermione exercia sobre a vassoura não era nada suave, mas o importante era que não havia rastro de dúvida nem vacilação em suas ações.

E certamente não houve indecisão quando ela decidiu seguir o pomo detrás das arquibancadas dos Gryffindor. Harry engoliu o grito que queria sair de sua boca, quando voaram por debaixo das arquibancadas, suas cabeças mal livrando-se de golpear em uma das tábuas de madeira.

No entanto, Hermione continuou seguindo o pomo com a mesma determinação e a mesma paixão que ela empregava quando buscava um segmento de informação, no labirinto de conhecimento que era a Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- É isso, Hermione! É ISSO! – Harry gritou de alegria, enquanto Ron e os outros no solo faziam coro.

O pomo sobrevoou as arquibancadas antes de mergulhar para o solo, mudando de direção para os aros no último momento antes que batesse no chão. Para o imenso prazer de Harry (e algo de terror também), Hermione fez exatamente o mesmo!

O corpo de Harry chocou-se contra o dela, enquanto Hermione os erguia precisamente antes de dar contra o solo, antes de prosseguir atrás do pomo. Estavam voando tão baixo que Harry teve que erguer seus joelhos para evitar tocar o chão com seus sapatos.

Porém, nem sequer a ameaça de sair ferido foi suficiente para estancar o grande sorriso de Harry, quando o rapaz deu-se conta de que sua amiga estava ganhando velocidade, diminuindo a distância entre a pequena esfera dourada e eles.

Agora estava a meio metro deles. E foi então que Hermione fez o que Harry pensava que era impossível.

Usando suas pernas para agarrar-se com mais força na vassoura, Hermione soltou sua mão direita do cabo e esticou-a para frente, em um intento de alcançar o pomo. A esfera dourada fez uma tentativa de último momento para salvar-se, ao voar com rapidez na direção oposta.

Mas era muita tarde.

Hermione Granger acabava de aprisionar em sua delicada mão o esquivo pomo.

Antes que Harry pudesse fazer com que as palavras coerentes saíssem de sua boca, seus pés já haviam pisado na terra após uma aterrissagem pouco delicada da garota. Ron, Ginny, Neville e Luna corriam para eles, enquanto Hermione girava e olhava-o com a mesma expressão de surpresa e alegria que ele tinha em seu rosto, a pequena esfera dourada ainda segura em sua pequena mão.

Vendo que as palavras lhe faltavam, Harry apenas pode rodear a cintura da jovem com seus braços e abraça-la forte contra si, erguendo-a do chão e dando voltas no ar. O som de suas risadas ressoava forte em seus ouvidos quando seus amigos finalmente se uniram a eles.

Reticentemente, Harry deixou Hermione ir, a qual voltou-se para encarar Ron, que ainda estava boquiaberto, com uma expressão de orgulho em seu rosto. – Creio que isto é seu. – Hermione disse, piscando o olho para seu amigo, ao tempo em que devolvia o pomo a Ron.

Ron piscou duas vezes antes de finalmente dizer: - Droga, Hermione! ISSO FOI INCRÍVEL! Você não duvidou em segura-la fortemente e levantá-la do chão tal como Harry fizera. – O rapaz de olhos verdes não fez mais que sorrir, conhecendo na própria carne o orgulho que Ron sentia nesse momento por sua melhor amiga.

Tão logo Ron soltou Hermione, chegou a vez de Ginny abraça-la, dizendo-lhe: - Estou tão orgulhosa de você!

- De verdade você agiu como uma profissional lá encima. – Neville disse com um grande sorriso, dando uma tímida palmada nas costas de Hermione. Luna levava uma expressão em seu rosto que indicava que a qualquer instante começaria a cantar "Hermione é nossa rainha", mas optou por dar-lhe um pequeno abraço enquanto dizia: - Se eu não soubesse, juraria que você havia jogado antes.

Ron suspirou dramaticamente e sacudiu sua cabeça antes de olhar para Harry e dizer: - Você tem ciência de que agora que Hermione sabe que é boa até no Quadribol, não haverá nada que impeça sua grande cabeçorra de explodir de orgulho.

Hermione mostrou-lhe a língua antes de golpear-lhe jocosamente o braço. Ainda na fria noite, Harry podia sentir o calor que vinha das bochechas ruborizadas da garota. – Se fui boa, foi tudo graças ao meu treinador. – disse Hermione, olhando para Harry por sobre seu ombro.

Chegou a vez de Harry enrubescer.

Ron estirou-se antes de deixar cair sua mão direita sobre o ombro de Luna. – Bom, é melhor que eu me vá para tomar um banho e me pôr a estudar. Tenho uma tarefa de Poções para terminar. – disse, apertando Luna contra si enquanto piscava o olho para o despistado Harry.

- Obrigado por me lembrar. – murmurou Neville, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto.

- Não se ponham tristes, garotos. Depois de tudo, amanhã é o baile. – Ginny disse, seu rosto iluminando-se como árvore de natal em dezembro. Harry olhou para Hermione de soslaio, e se surpreendeu ao ver que o sorriso que ela tinha em seu rosto se via um pouco forçado.

Luna voltou-se para Ron e disse: - Falando do baile, Ronald, estive pensando em nossas fantasias e... – Todos se inclinaram para eles, esperançosos de ouvir finalmente acerca dos misteriosos disfarces. Mas antes que Luna pudesse dizer outra palavra, Ron tapou-lhe a boca com sua mão.

- Carinho meu, eu estarei feliz quando rirem de mim amanhã... mas não quero que ninguém ria de mim esta noite. – disse Ron, com um sorriso brincalhão. Ela tentou olha-lo com raiva, mas não pode fazer mais que soltar um gritinho feliz quando Ron tomou-a em seus braços e ergueu-a do chão.

- Nos vemos logo, garotos. – disse Ron, girando. Luna lhes disse adeus enquanto Ron começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o castelo, com sua namorada nos braços.

- Se meu irmão pensa em carregá-la até o castelo, prognostico uma hérnia em seu futuro. – disse Ginny com bom humor, rodeando com seu braço a cintura de Neville, enquanto olhava para Harry e Hermione com um estranho sorriso.

- Bom, melhor me ponho a trabalhar na tarefa. Nos vemos logo. – Neville disse, colocando a vassoura dele e de Ginny sobre seu ombro e caminhando de volta para o castelo, com seu braço livre ainda sobre os ombros da ruiva.

- Estou tão feliz por eles. – sussurrou Hermione, enquanto ela e Harry os viam afastar-se sob a luz da lua.

- Eu também. Creio que foram feitos um para o outro. – disse Harry distraidamente, lançando um olhar para a garota que estava a seu lado.

* * *

- Você acha que esses dois se darão conta algum dia de que esse foi seu primeiro encontro? – sussurrou Ron para sua namorada. Luna olhou por sobre o ombro de Ron para o campo, apenas para dar-se conta de que estavam sozinhos, e que não davam indicação de querer voltar ao castelo.

- Sabe, Ronald? Creio que este encontro ainda não terminou.

* * *

Harry se fez consciente de que agora encontrava-se sozinho com Hermione. E não tinham nem a mínima dúvida de que seus quatro amigos assim haviam planejado desde o princípio.

Harry fugazmente se perguntou o que Ginny, Neville, Ron e Luna esperavam que ele fizesse ao tempo em que girava o rosto para olhar a ainda sorridente Hermione.

"_O que posso fazer? O que posso dizer? O que eles esperavam que acontecesse? Acaso esperavam que a beijasse e a fizesse esquecer-se do estúpido grudento com o qual ela está saindo? Acaso querem que lhe peça que vá ao baile comigo e não com Roger? Ou esperavam que Hermione decidisse confessar que me amava, me agarrasse pelo braço e me dissesse que subisse ao seu quarto para fazer bebês?"_

Mas com somente a recordação das sensações que experimentou ao estar tão perto dela, Harry sentiu que uma descarga elétrica corria por suas extremidades. Teve que fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente antes de confiar em sua habilidade de falar.

- Vo-vo-vo-cê vem? – gaguejou Harry, seus nervos traindo-o, abrindo os olhos, porém não se atrevendo a olha-la. Hermione olhou para o céu e por alguns segundos não disse nada. Harry começava a pensar que Hermione não lhe havia escutado, quando ouviu-a pergunto algo singular.

- Harry, me empresta a sua Firebolt uma vez mais? – Hermione perguntou suavemente. Harry girou sua cabeça rapidamente para fita-la. Havia um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios da jovem, descansando as mãos em seus quadris enquanto desfrutava da expressão de surpresa no rosto do rapaz.

- Há algo que quero tentar... – terminou de dizer. Harry pestanejou duas vezes, mas não pode fazer nada que não fosse olha-la.

Depois que ouviu-a rir em voz alta, Harry finalmente balbuciou: - O que tem em mente?

- Eu sei o que é, mas você terá que averiguar. – disse Hermione com um sorriso. Sua risada era bela, como o som de sinos acariciados por uma cálida brisa tropical.

- Então, o que diz? – perguntou Hermione, desfrutando do conhecimento de que ainda havia coisas sobre ela que podiam surpreender a quem lhe conhecia melhor que ninguém.

- Pegue-a! É sua! – gritou Harry, oferecendo-lhe a vassoura que tinha na mão.

"_Grandioso, Potter. Você oferece à ela a segunda posse que mais valoriza? Isso não é suspeito. EM ABSOLUTO, Senhor Suavidade!"_

- Obrigado. Mas por esta noite será suficiente. – disse Hermione, sorrindo enquanto sacudia a cabeça, tomando a vassoura das mãos de Harry. Olhou para o campo e deu alguns passos antes de colocar a vassoura entre suas pernas. Girou a cabeça para olhar Harry por cima do ombro, arqueando sua sobrancelha de maneira travessa.

- Você vem ou não? – perguntou ao agora sorridente Harry. Ele mentalmente pesou os prós e os contras dessa particular oferta.

"_Tentar averiguar exatamente o que se propõe a fazer sua melhor amiga, que meia hora antes estava aterrorizada com as alturas? PRÓ!"_

"_O fato de que nunca convidou Roger a subir em uma vassoura com ela? PRÓ!"_

"_O fato de que, embora suba na vassoura com ela, Roger continuará sendo o bonito, inteligente, rico e cavalheiro filho da mãe que levará Hermione ao baile? CONTRA!"_

"_O fato de que estará total e completamente a sós com ela? PRÓ!"_

"_O fato de que você tende a comportar-se como um verdadeiro IDIOTA quanto está total e completamente a sós com ela? CONTRA!"_

"_O fato de que pode tomar uma longa e demorada ducha fria depois de descer? PRÓ!"_

"_O fato de que você tem a surpreendente habilidade de dizer o incorreto no pior momento? CONTRA!"_

"_Ter uma segunda oportunidade de pôr seus braços ao redor da cintura dela? PRÓ! Não... CONTRA! NÃO! PRÓ! Não...!"_

"_AH, AO DIABO COM ISTO!"_

- Pode apostar! – disse Harry, rindo nervosamente enquanto caminhava para ela. Sentando-se sobre a vassoura às costas de sua amiga, o rapaz tentativamente pôs seus braços ao redor da cintura da jovem, sendo muito cuidadoso em deixar espaço entre os dois, por medo de levantar algo mais que os cabelos de sua nuca.

- Está segura de que quer fazer o que quer que queira fazer? Você acaba de conhecer o Quadribol. Não quer se excitar muito. Talvez, deveríamos voltar ao salão comunal para que você possa relaxar lendo pela décima vez 'Hogwarts: Uma História'. – brincou Harry.

Não pode evitar pensamentos pouco apropriados para com sua melhor amiga, quando ouviu sua resposta.

- Segure-se com força e ensinarei a você o quão excitante posso ser.

Olhando-o por cima de seu ombro, Hermione piscou-lhe o olho antes de voltar-se para a frente e puxar o cabo da vassoura, levando-os a voar diretamente para cima.

Depois de uns segundos, Harry percebeu que Hermione não tinha a menor intenção de parar a subida. Agora estavam mais alto do que quando ele a havia acompanhado em sua busca pelo pomo... e continuavam a ascensão.

Enquanto Harry olhava por sobre o ombro da garota o castelo de Hogwarts fazendo-se cada vez mais pequeno na distância, começou a notar a neblina acumulando-se ao seu redor. Olhou para cima para dar-se conta de que estavam entrando nas nuvens... e no que lhes esperava do outro lado.

Finalmente chegaram a um clarão, o tapete de nuvens a seus pés e a brilhante noite escura sobre eles. Nesse momento, Hermione deteve a subida. Foi uma manobra brusca que ocasionou que se fechasse a distância entre seus corpos, a qual Harry tivera tanto cuidado em manter. Harry soltou um pequeno gemido, fechando seus olhos e tomando um pequeno respiro.

- Perdoe-me. Ainda não sei bem frear. – disse Hermione um pouco envergonhada. Harry abriu os olhos e tentou dizer-lhe que não se preocupasse, mas o único que saiu de sua boca foi um gemido.

"_Hagrid de biquini mexendo o traseiro! HAGRID DE BIQUINI MEXENDO O TRASEIRO!"_

Quando havia conseguido suficiente controle sobre seu corpo e seu coração não corria como potro selvagem em busca de uma égua, Harry decidiu dar uma olhada aos seus arredores.

Era tão belo que Harry ficou mudo.

O céu sobre as nuvens era de um azul escuro meia-noite, e havia centenas de estrelas cintilando, perceptíveis mesmo a olho nu. Uma lua quase cheia estava suspensa diretamente diante deles, grande em tamanho mas ainda mais por sua extrema beleza. Estava tão impactado no momento que pode apenas verbalizar uma palavra.

- Uau.

- Tem toda razão. – disse Hermione com um pequeno riso. Harry imediatamente sentiu-se um pouco sem graça por sua falta de vocabulário.

Inesperadamente, Hermione deitou-se para trás, colocando a cabeça sobre o ombro do rapaz, depositando quase todo seu peso sobre o corpo dele. O coração de Harry por pouco não se derrete dentro de seu peito, e sua respiração tornou-se curta.

Fechou os olhos e tratou de imaginar o que seria enterrar seu rosto no arco do pescoço dela e deixar que seu característico aroma lhe inundasse os sentidos, enquanto lhe dava pequenos beijos em sua pele desnuda.

- Vê essas três estrelas? – perguntou a Harry, soando como uma mestra emocionada pela lição que estava a ponto de ensinar.

Harry obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e olhar na direção que ela apontava. Teve que esquadrinhar por alguns momentos, mas finalmente o viu... ao lado da parte baixa da lua havia três estrelas, aparentemente de uma mesma forma e tamanho, formando uma linha vertical quase perfeita. Ela abaixou seu braço, mas não se desgrudou de Harry.

- Meus pais e eu saímos de férias para a Espanha no verão, antes que eu começasse em Hogwarts. Lá, os ciganos têm uma lenda em torno desta visão... a lua e essas três estrelas. Eles a chamam de _O Filho da Lua._ – começou Hermione, seus olhos fixos na paisagem diante deles.

- Como? – perguntou Harry distraidamente, girando sua cabeça para olhar o rosto da garota.

- O Filho da Lua. As estrelas... elas são suas lágrimas. – sussurrou Hermione de maneira quase reverente.

- Por quê? – perguntou o rapaz, notando a mudança de humor na garota.

Hermione continuou dizendo: - Bom, de acordo com os ciganos, tudo começou quando uma cigana rogou à Lua um esposo. Rezou e rezou, até que a Lua não teve mais remédio que respondê-la. A cigana então pediu-lhe um cigano que a amasse com louca e eterna paixão. A Lua aceitou dar à mulher um cigano, mas somente se a mulher estivesse disposta a pagar um preço. A Lua pediu-lhe seu filho primogênito em troca de um marido.

- Por que a Lua pediria isso? – perguntou Harry, genuinamente interessado no estranho conto.

Hermione respondeu: - Porque a Lua queria ser mãe com todas as suas forças, e não tinha a ninguém que fosse seu amante, já que o Sol, a quem ela amava com todo seu coração, a queimava com sua intensidade cada vez que se aproximavam.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – sussurrou Harry, hipnotizado pela maneira como a Luz da lua brilhava nos olhos de Hermione.

- A cigana rapidamente concordou com o pedido da Lua. Por isso, a Lua concedeu à mulher o esposo que tanto desejava... forte, bonito, feroz, apaixonada e completamente louco por ela. Casaram-se, e nove meses depois a mulher deu à luz um menino. Mas não era um menino cigano... sua pele era tão branca como a neve, os cachos de sua cabeça eram da cor da prata... igual a seus grandes olhos. – sussurrou a garota.

Harry sentiu que um tremor corria pelo corpo de sua amiga, e impulsivamente abraçou-a forte contra seu corpo, esperançoso de poder transmitir-lhe um pouco do calor que ela produzia nele.

Hermione continuou com o relato: - Quando o homem viu o menino que sua mulher trouxera ao mundo, a intensidade da paixão que ele sentia por ela o fez pensar que ela havia sido infiel. Por isso, pegou um punhal... confrontou sua esposa... e a apunhalou.

Harry tragou forte antes de perguntar: - E o menino?

- Bom, o cigano tomou o menino nos braços com a intenção de matá-lo... porém, viu-se incapaz de machuca-lo. De modo que correu para o campo e deixou o menino na terra, para que a natureza fizesse com ele o que lhe apetecesse. – respondeu Hermione.

- E então? – sussurrou Harry, dando-se conta de que os olhos da garota fizeram-se brilhantes com lágrimas, em algum momento durante o relato.

- A Lua adotou a forma de uma mulher e desceu à terra. Envolveu o menino em seus braços e finalmente regressou ao lugar onde pertence... a noite. – disse Hermione com a voz algo trêmula.

Harry obrigou-se a deixar de olhar para a garota a fim de pousar seus olhos na paisagem que tinham diante de si. Para sua surpresa, pode ver o rosto de uma mulher na superfície da lua, com longos cachos cor café que caíam por sobre seus ombros e titilantes olhos cor caramelo.

De acordo, a vista estava um tanto influenciada pela mulher em seus braços... contudo, a lua que lhe olhava essa noite era um dos panoramas mais belos que seus olhos esmeralda viram.

Com exceção da presente companhia.

Hermione terminou o relato com um sussurro: - A lenda termina dizendo que, quando o menino está feliz, há lua cheia, porque a Lua está feliz. E se o menino chora, a lua mingua, para fazer-se-lhe um berço.

- É um belo conto... amargo, mas belo. – murmurou Harry, um sorriso triste brincando nos cantos de sua boca.

- É. – disse Hermione, rindo suavemente, secando com a palma da mão a solitária lágrima que havia escorrido por sua bochecha. – Não posso acreditar que tenha lembrado de tudo. Faz quase oito anos que não escutava a lenda.

Pela primeira vez desde que haviam começado a sua viagem, Hermione moveu-se para a frente, deixando a comodidade do corpo de Harry contra o seu, enquanto apertava o agarre que exercia na vassoura. Harry suspirou dentro de si, sentindo falta das cócegas que o peso do corpo de Hermione sobre o seu causava em seu estômago.

Hermione ainda olhava para a lua quando acrescentou: - O engraçado é que... quando eu era menina... pensava que era somente um bonito conto, porém sem sentido. Mas agora... agora sei exatamente o que a Lua sentia.

Harry engoliu em seco, seu cenho franzindo-se suavemente: - Quer dizer que... você quer ter um filho?

- Claro que não! – disse Hermione, rindo suavemente. – Digo, ao menos não agora... algum dia.

- Então, por quê? – perguntou Harry com gentileza. Viu como os ombros da garota se encheram de tensão, e outro tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo.

- Porque... porque creio que sei o que é amar alguém... mas não poder aproximar-se dele... porque sua intensidade o queima... tal como o Sol queimava a Lua. – Hermione disse, sua voz mal um sussurro, seus olhos pousando-se nas mãos que agarravam com força a Firebolt.

"_Quem… quem é esse a quem Hermione ama? Roger? Roger fez algo para feri-la? É ele quem a queima?"_

Harry não respondia por suas ações se alguma vez se inteirava de que alguém havia machucado sua Hermione.

Harry abriu a boca, para em seguida fecha-la sem dizer uma palavra. Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer para fazê-la sentir-se melhor, e debatendo-se entre o desejo de ficar ali encima para sempre e o medo do que poderia acontecer se não descessem logo, Harry finalmente suspirou triste e disse: - Bom, está ficando tarde. É melhor que voltemos.

Sem intercambiar palavras, ambos olharam uma vez mais para a lua. Finalmente, Hermione guiou sua descida através das pesadas nuvens e o gelado frio sobre o campo.

Depois de uma aterrissagem um pouco mais delicada que a primeira, Hermione levantou-se da vassoura. Harry fez o mesmo, carregando sua Firebolt sobre seu ombro. Hermione começou a caminhar para o castelo, e Harry não sabia o que mais fazer ou dizer exceto segui-la, um silêncio cômodo caindo sobre ambos quando o garoto chegou a seu lado.

Uns minutos depois, Hermione rompeu o silêncio: - Harry, você decidiu quem vai ser a garota afortunada que será sua acompanhante para o baile? – Harry obrigou-se a dar-lhe um sorriso.

Em realidade, não queria pensar no Baile da Noite de Bruxas... porque pensar no baile era pensar em Hermione em toda sua magnífica glória... e pensar em Hermione em toda sua magnífica glória fazia-lhe pensar em Roger... e pensar em Roger era pensar em seu odioso hábito de pôr os braços ao redor de Hermione... e pensar no odioso hábito que tinha Roger de pôr seus braços ao redor de Hermione lhe fazia pensar que, talvez, o fato de ser o Menino-que-Sobreviveu faria com que o perdoassem se cometia um assassinato.

Certo, Roger Davies definitivamente não trazia o melhor de Harry à tona. Mas Harry viu, para sua surpresa, que a noite resultara ser tão mágica – primeiro com o jogo e logo com a viagem solitária sob a luz da lua, com a mulher que ama – que não queria perder nem um segundo mais pensando em Roger.

- Não creio que eu vá. – Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso, girando a cabeça o suficiente para olhar-lhe o contorno. – Não quero que ninguém passe pela dor pela qual fiz Parvati passar durante o baile do quarto ano.

- Está falando de seus dotes como dançarino, certo? – disse Hermione, a tristeza distante que se havia pousado em seus olhos café ao terminar de relatar a lenda, desaparecendo quando devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Vejo que já são lendários. – respondeu o rapaz, arqueando sua sobrancelha de modo brincalhão.

- Você não é ruim. – respondeu Hermione com rapidez, sacudindo sua cabeça, seus cachos voando por todo lugar. Ele não podia decidir se ela estava sendo honesta ou jogando-lhe uma piada.

Harry parou, observando-a com a boca aberta. Ela deixou de caminhar e deu a volta, dando-lhe um olhar avaliativo antes de acrescentar: - De acordo, você é péssimo... mas apenas porque se põe muito nervoso. Você tem que aprender a relaxar.

- Eu relaxaria se soubesse como dançar. – confessou Harry, perguntando-se como alguém que era tão bom nos esportes fosse tão torpe quando tinha uma garota em seus braços.

- Bom, podemos solucionar isso imediatamente. – disse Hermione, com um brilho resoluto em seus olhos, dando um passo para ele. O sorriso de Harry derreteu, e um súbito nó se formou em sua garganta enquanto as mariposas começaram a voar em seu estômago, tão delicadas quanto um hipogrifo sob os efeitos do Êxtase.

A garota pegou a vassoura da mão de Harry e colocou-a no chão com gentileza. Hermione, então, tomou-lhe com ternura a mão que estivera segurando a vassoura, e colocou-a sobre sua cintura, exatamente encima de seu quadril. Sua camiseta sem mangas havia subido um pouco durante seu jogo de Quadribol, e quando isso se somava ao fato de que estava usando uma calça jeans que lhe ficava abaixo do quadril, permitia a Harry sentir sua pele desnuda sob seus dedos.

Eletricidade corria por seu corpo como se um raio lhe houvesse caído encima. Esta era a garota que fora sua melhor amiga por sete anos... e este era o toque mais íntimo que havia compartilhado com ela.

Harry olhava sem fôlego, ao passo que a garota tomava sua outra mão e a ergui para o lado, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Hermione, então, levantou a mão que tinha livre e situou-a no ombro do jovem.

Somente então ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos dele... e somente então, Harry apercebeu-se de que sua melhor amiga estava lhe dando uma improvisada lição de dança. Algo da tensão que havia se acumulado em seus ombros se desvaneceu... mas, rapidamente regressou quando sentiu que a mão que estava descansando sobre seu ombro se movia lentamente para seu pescoço, para finalmente descansar sobre sua nuca.

- Dê um passo para frente com seu pé direito. – ela ordenou com gentileza, seus olhos caramelo conectados com as esferas esmeraldas do rapaz.

- Mas... não... não há música. – Harry tartamudeou torpemente, dolorosamente inteirado do quanto desejava diminuir a distância entre seus corpos.

- Use sua imaginação, Potter. – disse Hermione, dando-lhe um sorriso de apoio. O rapaz engoliu em seco antes de dar um passo para frente com seu pé direito, com a graça de um andróide de primeira geração... antes de pisar forte sobre o pé de Hermione.

- Eu sinto! Perdoe-me! Não queria... – desculpou-se, depois que a viu morder o lábio de dor, seu pé retornando para sua posição inicial.

- Não se preocupe. Você precisa apenas me deixar saber para onde vai e quando. – Hermione explicou pacientemente.

- Quer dizer que tenho que falar enquanto estiver dançando? – perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho. Vira outros casais dançar anteriormente, nunca percebera que passavam a dança falando.

- Não com palavras, Harry. Mas com esta mão... – disse Hermione com serenidade. Ele deu um pequeno salto quando ela desceu a mão que estivera em sua nuca, para pô-la sobre a sua que estava na cintura dela.

- Relaxe, Harry. Sou eu... sua velha amiga Hermione. – disse com um sorriso reconfortante, seus dedos roçando suavemente sobre os nós de seus dedos.

"_Esse é exatamente o problema... que você é Hermione."_

Hermione continuou com a lição, com a mesma facilidade que mostrava quando tentava explicar a Neville como trabalhar com as lições de Snape. – Use esta mão para guiar-me... Vê? O homem é o dominante durante a dança. Provavelmente você estava pisando os dedos de Parvati, porque não estava deixando-a saber qual era seu próximo passo. Apenas aperte seu polegar contra minha pele quando quiser dar um passo para frente...

Um suor frio irrompeu sobre a pele de Harry.

"_Hagrid e Snape dançando a dança do ventre! E... e... e... esfregando loção um no outro! Oh, meu Deus, isso é asqueroso! E NÃO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!"_

- Agora, quero que dê um passo para trás, puxando meu corpo suavemente para você com seus dedos... não muito forte... apenas o suficiente para eu saber que tenho que dar um passo para frente. E siga o mesmo princípio quando quiser ir de lado a lado. – continuou dizendo Hermione.

- Agora, feche os olhos... – ela ordenou. Harry obedeceu-a rapidamente, desejando parar a sensação de que estava se afogando em seus olhos. Sentiu que a mão da garota abandonou sua posição sobre a dele, para voltar à sua nuca, roçando a cabeça do rapaz com suas unhas suavemente, fazendo com que outro tremor lhe percorresse as costas.

- Agora... pense em uma canção de que goste... e ouça-a em sua cabeça... e quando estiver pronto... abra os olhos e dê um passo para a frente com seu pé direito... e depois, com seu esquerdo... repita os passos para trás... em seguida, de um lado a outro. – sussurrou Hermione.

Sua voz era tão suave e hipnótica, que Harry sentiu-se como se estivesse de volta ao ar sobre a Firebolt, contente com apenar ter Hermione em seus braços, apreciando como o vento a acariciava como ele desejava fazer, enquanto olhavam a mulher na lua e as três estrelas que eram as lágrimas de sua criança.

Foi a sensação de ter Hermione novamente em seus braços que trouxe uma melodia à sua mente. Abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, umedecendo os lábios nervosamente quando sentiu seus olhos conectarem com os da garota.

**'You look so fine.'**

Harry deu um passo para a frente... mas, desta vez, não pisou sobre o pé de Hermione. Conseguira guiá-la com êxito para trás.

**'I want to break your heart...**** and give you mine.'**

Ele deu um passo para trás, e ela lhe seguiu com facilidade.

**'You're taking me over.'**

O sorriso da garota se fez maior, e até ele conseguiu devolver-lhe um enquanto dançavam para os lados.

**'It's so ****insane. You've got me ****tethered**** and chained.'**

- Vê? Você não é tão mau como achava. – disse Hermione com orgulho, massageando a nuca do rapaz distraidamente.

**'I hear ****your name... and I'm falling over.'**

- Posso acrescentar "incrível dançarino" à minha lista de habilidades impressionantes? – Harry brincou, sentindo que um pouco do nervosismo ia desaparecendo de seu corpo. De alguma forma que não podia explicar, ter Hermione em seus braços começava a ser algo natural.

**'I'm open wide.**

**I want to take you home.'**

Como se fosse seu destino.

**'We'll waste some time.**

**You're the only one for me.'**

Uma memória repentinamente fixou-se em sua mente. Era de Hermione em seu quarto ano, durante o baile de Natal, vestida naquele formoso vestido cor azul, com seus cabelos recolhidos, expondo seu delicado pescoço. Tinha uns brincos de cristal em suas pequenas orelhas, e um colar prateado com um belo pingente de cristal. Usava pouca maquiagem, apenas um pouco de blush nas bochechas e brilho de morango nos lábios, apropriados para uma jovem de quatorze anos.

Porém seus olhos... esses doces olhos cor caramelo brilhavam mais que as jóias que a adornavam. Harry instintivamente sabia que se o baile de Natal fosse um baile de máscaras e Hermione tivesse seu belo rosto oculto detrás de uma máscara, ele a teria reconhecido somente de olhá-la nos olhos.

Harry remotamente se perguntava por que havia guardado uma lembrança tão velha com tanto detalhismo.

**'You look so fine.**

**I'm like the desert tonight'**

- Hermione, por que não lhe pedi que fosse ao baile do quarto ano comigo? – perguntou Harry em voz alta. – Você teria salvo Parvati de estar manca por uma semana. – Impulsivamente, aproximou-a um pouco mais de si, a distância entre seus corpos diminuindo consideravelmente.

A garota riu suavemente, não perdendo o passo embora seus corpos agora tocassem suavemente um no outro. – Bom, se minha memória não me falha, foi porque você estava atrás de certa bela Apanhadora Ravenclaw."

**'Leave her behind...**

**If you want to show me.'**

- Esquecia disso. – murmurou Harry, seu bom humor decaindo um pouco ao recordar a perda de tempo e esforço que foi sua relação com Cho.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça um pouco até descansar sua testa sobre o queixo de Harry, fazendo com que uma onda de cócegas lhe invadisse as extremidades.

- Sinto muito que não tivesse funcionado com ela, Harry. – disse Hermione com suavidade, sentindo a mudança em seu ânimo, mas atribuindo-a à razões incorretas.

**'You're taking me over.'**

- Eu não. – sussurrou sem alento o jovem, sentindo que a pele da garota roçava em sua bochecha quando ela moveu a cabeça para trás para fita-lo.

**'Over and over.'**

- Ela não me fazia feliz, Hermione. E eu definitivamente tampouco a fazia feliz. – disse Harry, sentindo a necessidade de explicar-se. Era engraçado que Hermione fosse a única pessoa que o fazia sentir-se assim.

**'I'm falling over.'**

- Por quê? Quero dizer... fora o fato de que ela era um pouco... sensível... era bela, inteligente, corajosa... era até boa em Quadribol! Era grandiosa, Harry.

**'Over and over.'**

- Não, Hermione. VOCÊ é grandiosa. – disse Harry com uma emoção em sua voz pouco característica. Ela novamente apoiou sua testa sobre o queixo do rapaz, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para fechar os olhos e deixar-se inundar por sua intoxicante fragrância, doce e natural.

**'You're taking me over.'**

- Obrigado, Harry. Mas duvido que pegar o pomo seja minha contribuição à grandeza. – sussurrou Hermione, com um nervoso sorriso pouco característico, seus olhos descendo para o peito dele.

**'Over and over.'**

Harry abriu os olhos, moveu a cabeça para trás a fim de olhá-la no rosto. Usando a mão que estivera levantada e cujos dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados nos dela, tomou Hermione pelo queixo e ergueu sua cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Isto não tem nada a ver com Quadribol, Mione. Apenas quero dizer que... que...

"_Faça-o!"_

**"Drown in me one more time."**

- Que acho que você seja estupenda... – sussurrou Harry nervosamente. – Quero dizer, Cho talvez fosse bela e misteriosa... mas você...

"_Diga à ela!"_

**"Hide inside me tonight."**

- Você é isso e muito mais, Hermione... isso e muito mais. – concluiu Harry, ficando sem fôlego.

Ainda seguindo esse hipnótico movimento que ela havia lhe pedido que seguisse, Harry deu um passo para frente com seu pé direito... mas desta vez, Hermione não se moveu... o que ocasionou que ele tentasse aprumar seu corpo para evitar pisa-la novamente.

Mas falhou... perdeu por completo o balanço... e acabou colidindo seu corpo contra o dela.

Ambos desabaram no solo, Harry caindo sobre Hermione na terra úmida.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry com preocupação, seus olhos fazendo-se maiores, apoiando seu peso nos braços que se encontravam em ambos os lados de Hermione. Hermione, com os olhos ainda fechados, assentiu duas vezes enquanto respirava profundamente.

A jovem abriu os olhos... e soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou nervosamente Harry. Acaso ela havia batido a cabeça ao cair? Não eram os ataques de riso inexplicáveis um sintoma de que tinha uma concussão?

- Você deveria ver sua cara. – Hermione brincou. Agora chegou a vez do garoto rir.

- Bom, não era exatamente assim que eu planejava impressiona-la com minhas habilidades de dançarino recém descobertas. – o rapaz disse, com um sorriso travesso.

- Definitivamente, você não é tão mau, Harry. Mas... – Hermione segurou-o pela camisa, puxando-o um pouco para si, até que seu ouvido estivesse a menos de uma polegada de seus lábios. – Sugiro que diga à sua acompanhante que faça um seguro de vida, antes de convidá-la a dançar.

Harry rio genuinamente, seu corpo ondeando sobre o dela. Ela fez o mesmo sob ele, enquanto soltava outra pouco característica risada.

Mas quando o riso diminuiu, Harry percebeu a posição comprometedora na qual se encontrava.

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu de imediato, e todo o rastro de travessura desapareceu de seus olhos verdes.

Hermione notou a súbita tensão, e ergueu a vista para fitá-lo. Parou de sorrir quando um pequeno grito de assombro escapou de seus lábios entreabertos.

Já vira anteriormente o presente nível de intensidade nesses olhos verdes... mas nunca antes num olhar reservado para ela.

Harry pensou que já não havia nada a ocultar. Não havia forma de que a bruxa mais brilhante de Hogwarts mal-interpretasse o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Não havia forma de que ela não notasse como seu corpo reagia à sua cercania, quando a prova estava roçando contra a perna dela.

Não havia forma de que não sentisse seu coração batendo dentro de seu peito, ameaçando quebrar-lhe as costelas com a força do palpitar.

Não havia forma de que ela não visse o desnudo desejo refletido em seus olhos.

Harry apoiou seu peso sobre um braço, e utilizou o outro para, delicadamente, tocar a mão de Hermione, fazendo com que a jovem tremesse suavemente.

Seus olhos seguiram sua mão enquanto seus dedos traçaram um caminho da mão da jovem para cima, acariciando seu braço... seu ombro... seu pescoço... o lado de seu rosto... até que finalmente pousou sua mão sobre a bochecha ruborizada.

**'Do what you want to do.'**

Harry começou a traçar círculos na bochecha de Hermione, vendo que ela abria e fechava a boca sem que alguma palavra saísse de seus lábios. Desejou que a mente lógica e racional dela se pusesse a trabalhar, para convencê-la de amaldiçoa-lo se ele desse um passo a mais, para impedi-lo de fazer o que desejava com todas suas forças.

Esses olhos café. Eram escuros, cheios de intensidade... e inescrutáveis.

Provaria até a própria morte por esses olhos.

**'Let's pretend... happy end.'**

Roçou com o dedo polegar o lábio inferior de Hermione, separando-os com ternura. O tremor que atravessou o corpo da garota era inconfundível.

E, pela primeira vez na vida de Harry, não existia Voldemort... nem seus Comensais... nem Snape... nem Sirius... nem Roger... nem passado... nem futuro... nem dor... nem conseqüência... nem morte... nem profecia... nem culpa... nem vergonha... nem angústia... nem cicatriz... nem poção... nem antídoto.

Nem dúvida.

Para Harry, o único que existia era a jovem cujos olhos haviam-lhe enfeitiçado desde a primeira vez que cruzou seu caminho.

**'Let's pretend... happy end.'**

Sem atrever-se a perder um segundo mais sem deixá-la saber o que sentia por ela na realidade, os lábios de Harry desceram sobre os dela.

**'Let's pretend... happy end.'**

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

"_Hagrid e Snape dançando a dança do ventre! E... e... e... esfregando loção um no outro! Oh, meu Deus, isso é asqueroso!" _

AHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUA! E essa deve ter sido a homenagem de Anasazi a Cassandra Claire, em Draco Sinister, quando Harry pede a Draco que lhe diga algo comprometedor de Snape, tal como ele ser um jogador amador de sinuca no Três Vassouras, onde é chamado de "Jimbo" (quem não lembra do Jimbo, o avião-falante?, hehehe!). Quando li essa parte pela primeira vez, automaticamente me peguei imaginando Snape fazendo streap-tease em cima da mesa de sinuca com o taco, ao som de Slave to love, do Bryan Ferry, e não me perguntem porque!, ahauhauahaua! Mas vai que se Harry tivesse imaginado Snape cantando "Banho de Espuma" de forma obscenamente insinuante pro Hagrid, teria adiantado! – Snape com seus olhinhos negros apertados e com seu biquinho francês, dançando sensualmente e fazendo movimentos peristálticos em um sabonete de tamanho desproporcional e formato impróprio para menores de 18 anos, cantando com voz rouca: "... que tal nós dois, hmmmm, numa banheira de espuma... el cuerpo caliente, um dolce faniente, sem culpa nenhuma! ... fazendo massagem... relaxando a tensão...", ahuahauahau!). Tá bom, tá bom, chega! (ao menos por enquanto).

Bueno, eis aí o cap. 11 e a promessa de um beijo que... chegará a ser consumado? ;-) Não vale dizer quem já leu o cap. 12 da versão original! ;-)

Em tempo: a música escolhida por Anasazi para servir de fundo musical da dança de Harry e Hermione é a bela "You look so fine", da ótima banda Garbage, na voz da musa camaleônica Shirley Manson. – Inna babujando o teclado só de relembrar que essa mesma música fez parte da trilha sonora da série gay-orgiástica (literalmente) Queer As Folk, numa de suas muitas cenas mais-mais... ai, ai!

Em tempo 2: Acho absolutamente lindos os momentos partilhados por Harry e Hermione nas alturas, sob o 'feitiço da lua'. "Mágicos", é a palavra. Mas os momentos de poesia não param por aí. Lembro de outros tão ou mais poéticos que esses, que transcorreram dentro de um certo quarto em Grimmauld Place, no quinto ano... e o resto... bom, o resto eu deixo com a imaginação de vocês. ;-)

Enfim, vou-me! Despeço-me por enquanto, com a promessa de retornar, trazendo mais um capítulo traduzido de "Atrapado en una red"!

Beijos, cheiros e amassos a todos vocês, leitores e leitores-resenhadores! (Monique, Rhaissa, Jéssy, jennifer, Valson, Mayabi Yoruno, Renata Kovac, Edilma Morais e Franci.Granger)! Gracias a todos!

Para Rhaissa: Não, eu não tenho a presente tradução publicada em outro lugar, apenas aqui.

Para Edilma: Oxe! Só em pensar em traduzir "Uma Hermione para Recordar" me dá urticária! Adoro essa fic de paixão e a acompanhei do início até o fim, mas toda vez que o desejo insano de traduzi-la me acomete eu lembro que a cada capítulo ela vai crescendo que nem baobá, e é então que minha tendinite agradece a relutância. ;-) Quanto a PCU, sossegue Dilmita, a Julie não abandonou a história. Ao menos, até o presente momento.

Para Valson: Pelo dito, Harry não conseguiu segurar seus impulsos hormonais adolescentes, ahauhauaha! Aquele 'objeto duro' tocando a perna de Hermione e o gritinho dela de "Oh meu Deus, não acredito que isso tudo seja pra mim!", são a prova cabal, ahauahuahauahau!

Com isso... fui!

Hasta!

**Inna **


	12. Vertigem

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Lembrete: **Fiz a opção de não 'traduzir' os nomes próprios para o português, como o fez Lia Wyler (tradutora da série Harry Potter para o nosso idioma). Para os menos familiarizados com os nomes próprios em inglês, segue abaixo a relação daqueles que aparecem neste capítulo, com seus equivalentes em português, de acordo com os livros. 

Tio Vernon – Tio Valter

Os feitiços:

_Fregoteo_ – De "Fregotego". Adaptação em espanhol de "Scourgify", feitiço higienizador. Refere-se à "esfregão", ao ato de "esfregar", logo, ato de limpar.

_Lumos Solara_ – Algo como "Luz Solar", isto é, o feitiço Lumos potencializado.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Vertigem**

"_Como quer que eu te esqueça?_

_Se teu nome está no ar_

_E sopra entre minhas lembranças,_

_Se já sei que não és livre,_

_Se já sei que eu não devo_

_Reter-te em minha memória._

_É assim como eu contemplo_

_Minha tormenta de tormento._

_É assim como eu te quero."_

_- Amaral, "Te Necesito" -_

-------------------------

Ele estava tão perto.

Podia contar cada uma das sardas nas bochechas da garota, e as que adornavam a delicada ponta de seu nariz.

Podia distinguir cada um dos pêlos de seus cílios, tão longos, volumosos e suaves, que não podia deixar de pensar em como ele os sentiria se os roçasse com sua bochecha.

Podia sentir o ardente alento da jovem soprando contra seus lábios.

Podia sentir a perfeita forma com que o pequeno corpo dela se amoldava sob o seu.

"_Um. Para. O. Outro."_

O tempo não significava nada... este momento podia ter se prolongado por dias, horas, minutos, segundos.

Nada mais importava.

Não havia outro som no mundo que não fosse o som de sua respiração.

Não havia outro cheiro que não fosse o cheiro de sua pele.

Não havia outra visão que não fosse a de seu formoso rosto.

E não havia outra força gravitacional no universo que não fosse a que os lábios de Hermione exerciam sobre ele.

Harry recordava que há pouco havia se perguntado qual seria o sabor do brilho que ela usava nos lábios. Teria sabor de chocolate? Melão? Cereja? Talvez, morango?

"_Só há uma forma de saber."_

Na realidade, não era tão importante.

Harry sabia, como sabe que o Sol sempre segue a Lua, que seus lábios não seriam nada menos que uma delícia.

Hermione não havia se movido nem um centímetro, seu olhar enfocado intensamente no rosto de Harry, a cor de seus olhos uma mescla de marrom e dourado que ele nunca vira. Por uma fração de segundo, o olhar dela lembrou-lhe a maneira que uma mariposa noturna olha uma chama de fogo.

Hipnotizante.

Perigosa.

Esse momento era o mais aterrador e excitante da vida de Harry. Como era possível sentir tanto por uma pessoa? Harry quase riu ao pensar que um beijo poderia ser a recompensa por dezessete anos de dor, mas não podia deixar de pensar que, com um beijo... com o beijo DELA... todo o horror que lhe competira viver seria esquecido.

E finalmente, quando seus lábios estavam a ponto de tocar...

- HERMIONE!

Hermione girou a cabeça violentamente rumo a origem da voz antes que os lábios de Harry chegassem a seu destino, ocasionando que caíssem torpemente sobre a bochecha da garota.

O jovem soltou uma trêmula exalação ao sentir que as forças lhe abandonavam. Seus braços já não suportaram mais, e Harry deixou que seu corpo caísse por completo sobre o dela, sua testa descansando sobre os cachos espalhados sobre a verde grama.

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE! VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI?

A realidade golpeou-lhe como um tijolo na cabeça.

Agora podia sentir as gotas de suor que haviam se acumulado em suas costas... podia sentir o cheiro da grama sob suas mãos... e, sobretudo, podia ver a expressão de pavor no rosto de Hermione.

- HERMIONE!

A voz intrusa se aproximava cada vez mais, e, com ela, a realização de que estivera a ponto de cometer o que muito bem podia ter sido o pior erro de sua vida.

- É Roger. – ouviu Hermione sussurrar em uma voz rouca e algo cortada. Novamente, Harry usou seus braços para erguer-se o suficiente para fita-la.

Hermione havia girado a cabeça, e agora olhava-o fixamente. Suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas com uma intensa cor rosa, o suor brilhava em sua pele como gotas de orvalho na manhã, e seus olhos estavam escurecidos e inescrutáveis.

"_Está envergonhada."_

"_Está emocionada."_

"_Eu a repugno."_

"_Eu a atraio."_

Harry tentou encontrar a valentia para olhar diretamente nesses olhos hipnotizantes.

"_Por que ela não me empurra?"_

"_Por que a assustei..."_

- HERMIONE!

"_Por que ela não se move?"_

"_Não... não sei..."_

"_Diga-lhe o que sente, Harry!"_

"_Não... não posso."_

"_Diga-lhe que você a quer!"_

"_Eu... eu..."_

- Eu sinto. – Harry finalmente sussurrou, recusando-se a olhá-la nos olhos. Levantou-se do chão, sentindo de imediato a falta do calor que o suave corpo da jovem lhe provia. Limpou as mãos na calça antes de oferecer à ela sua mão direita, para ajuda-la a levantar-se.

Alguns momentos transcorreram antes que Hermione alcançasse com sua delicada mão a de Harry e a segurasse. Ainda evadindo seu penetrante olhar, ele ajudou-a a incorporar-se.

- Eu... eu sinto. – repetiu Harry torpemente, soltando-lhe a mão. Escutava seu coração trovejando em seus ouvidos enquanto Hermione sacudia a sujeira de seu corpo.

- Não se preocupe. – sussurrou Hermione com uma voz que não se parecia em nada com a sua. – Foi minha culpa. Me... me confundi no passo.

Subitamente, Hermione voltou a perder o equilíbrio. Os reflexos de Harry, bem apurados graças ao Quadribol, ajudaram-lhe a segura-la pelos braços e puxa-la para si a fim de evitar que caísse no chão novamente.

O contato durou apenas um segundo, mas o casto toque foi suficiente para provocar um suor frio na pele do rapaz. Seus olhos conectaram-se momentaneamente antes que Harry se obrigasse a apartar o olhar. Esses olhos que haviam exercido um magnetismo animal sobre ele agora lhe atormentavam, e ele se perguntava se algum dia poderia olhá-la novamente sem sentir que se perdia completamente neles.

Harry soltou-a tão logo ela recuperou o equilíbrio. Mal se perguntou porque ela dera um passo vacilante para trás, sem tirar seus olhos café de cima dele.

Finalmente, Harry viu Roger caminhando para eles.

- Aí está você! Eu já começava a me preocupar. – disse Roger, dando um grande sorriso a Hermione, e simultaneamente enviando um olhar de poucos amigos em direção a Harry. Ele tinha que dar os parabéns a Roger... a forma como podia fazer ambas as coisas ao mesmo tempo fugia do alcance de Harry.

- O q-que ocorre? – tartamudeou a jovem enquanto olhava para o chão. Harry deu a volta antes de dar-se conta de que Hermione evitava cruzar olhares com ambos os garotos. Ele caminhou uns dois metros antes de chegar até onde havia deixado sua Firebolt, levantando-a do solo bruscamente e jogando-a sobre seu ombro, tratando de ignorar a pressão crescente que sentia em seu peito.

- Oh. – disse Roger, seu sorriso diminuindo visivelmente. – Se supunha que nos encontraríamos na biblioteca. Íamos juntos trabalhar em nossa tarefa de Runas Antigas.

Harry pensou que devia sentir-se encantado com o fato de que Hermione houvesse esquecido de seu encontro com Roger, por estar com ele. Mas a única coisa que conseguia sentir era o intenso desejo de que a terra se abrisse e o engolisse.

A expressão no rosto de sua amiga quando ela deu-se conta de que ele a beijaria estava permanentemente gravada em seu cérebro. Acaso o que via em seus olhos era confusão? Surpresa? Repugnância?

- Ah, sim... é que eu estava montando em Harry... digo, a vassoura... montando na vassoura de Harry e... bem... – tentou explicar Hermione, passando suas mãos nervosamente por sua selvagem melena e arrumando a bainha da camisa, assegurando-se de que não houvesse nenhum milímetro de pele exposta à noite.

"_Nunca a vi tão nervosa."_

"_Eu a aterrorizei."_

- Não se preocupe, amor. Em outro ocasião, você pode me recompensar por ter me deixado plantado. – respondeu-lhe Roger, regressando seu sorriso vitorioso, ao tempo em que lhe dirigia uma piscada brincalhona.

Os punhos de Harry se cerraram instintivamente quando imaginou que tipo de recompensa Roger tinha em mente.

"_Vou matá-lo."_

Harry fez o impossível para não olhar o casal parado a seu lado.

- Ademais, vim para informá-la que McGonagall está nos procurando. – continuou Roger, fechando a distância entre ele e Hermione ao pôr seu braço sobre os ombros da jovem.

Por um instante, Harry pensou que Hermione parecia incômoda com as expressões de carinho do Ravenclaw, mas rapidamente descartou o pensamento como sendo a incoerência de um tolo apaixonado.

- Está? – perguntou de modo ausente Hermione. Devia haver algo de muito interessante em seus sapatos, porque seus olhos estavam cravados neles.

- Sim. Flitwick precisa de ajuda com as decorações do Salão Principal. – acrescentou Roger, o qual começou a traçar círculos no ombro de Hermione com seu dedo polegar.

Harry sentiu-se enjoado e sem fôlego, como se todo o oxigênio tivesse sido sugado de seus pulmões.

- Hm... sim... creio que então devemos ir. – murmurou a garota, seu olhar ainda cravado no úmido solo.

Uns instantes de silêncio pesado caíram sobre eles como um manto, até que Hermione perguntou a Harry: - Você vem?

Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la; Hermione ainda olhava seus sapatos com interesse, negando-se a conectar seus olhares.

- Em um minuto. – resmungou Harry. A verdade era que não confiava em que suas pernas funcionassem nesse momento.

Harry mal notou o cenho franzido de Roger enquanto este tomava Hermione pela mão e começava a guiá-la para o castelo.

Permaneceu olhando sem ver o casal, enquanto estes se afastavam dele, Roger praticamente puxando a mão de Hermione, cujas pernas pareciam traí-la.

Perguntou-se se sua amizade voltaria a ser igual a antes.

Provavelmente não.

Hermione provavelmente recordaria sempre a noite em que seu bom amigo havia se aproveitado de sua vulnerável posição para beijá-la, e nunca lograria estar completamente cômoda em sua presença.

E quanto a ele... Poderia sobreviver vendo-a assim? Nos braços de outro homem?

Provavelmente não.

E nesse estado de aceitação silenciosa, Harry deu-se conta de que, provavelmente, a raiva que sentia para com Roger havia desaparecido.

O melhor homem havia ganho.

E Harry amava demasiado Hermione para arruinar-lhe isto.

Queria apenas que ela fosse feliz... embora que não fosse com ele.

- Hermione! – gritou Harry quando ainda podiam lhe ouvir. Ao instante, Hermione se deteve e girou para olhá-lo, seus brilhantes olhos magnéticos ainda na distância.

- O que deseja, Harry? – a jovem perguntou suavemente nessa voz que parecia a de uma estranha. Os olhos de Roger se moviam de Hermione a Harry e vice-versa, em silenciosa interrogação.

- Não esperemos outros sete anos para voltarmos a voar. – disse Harry, conseguindo esboçar um pequeno, mas sincero, sorriso.

Na escuridão, pode ver Hermione devolver-lhe o sorriso. Assentiu com a cabeça e voltou-se, caminhando lentamente de volta ao castelo junto com Roger. O loiro lançou um último olhar de desconcerto para Harry, antes de devolver a atenção à sua formosa acompanhante.

Harry não pode tirar os olhos de cima até que desapareceram pelas portas do castelo.

E com eles, a esperança de que finalmente havia encontrado o que o destino havia lhe negado.

* * *

25 minutos depois.

Salão Comunal de Gryffindor

- Por Merlin! Onde, diabos, ele se meteu? – reclamou Ron, recostando sua cabeça sobre as mãos. Luna, Ginny, Neville e Ron observaram Harry e Hermione no campo através de uma das janelas da sala comum, mas os haviam perdido de vista quando eles começaram a caminhar para o castelo.

Trinta minutos depois, ainda não tinham pista deles. Os quatro amigos já se encontravam sozinhos na sala, já que se aproximava meia-noite.

- Talvez, Harry a jogou em um armário e estão se beijando apaixonadamente neste instante. – sugeriu Ginny, com um sorriso sonhador. Neville não pode fazer mais que olha-la e sorrir.

- Tenho que voltar para meu dormitório. – Luna bocejou, apertando o ombro de Ron ao tempo em que acrescentava: - Vai ficar bem, querido?

Soando mais forte do que teria desejado, Ron respondeu? – Ficarei bem quando souber o resultado desse pequeno truque que acabamos de lançar!

A infinitamente paciente, Luna limitou-se a fitá-lo com seus olhos de cristal azulado e uma expressão de compreensão que parecia reservar apenas para ele. Acariciando sua bochecha delicadamente com o polegar, os olhos de Ron pediam-lhe desculpas.

- Perdoe-me, Luna. É que estou bem nervoso. Harry realmente precisa...

Não conseguiu completar a oração quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu e Harry entrou na sala, com um aspecto que lhes fazia recordar algo que Crookshanks havia vomitado.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Ron com o cenho franzido, na esperança de que Hermione estivesse prestes a entrar depois de Harry, e sentindo-se infinitamente decepcionado que o quadro se fechasse detrás de seu amigo.

- Por aí. – murmurou Harry sem erguer os olhos do chão, enquanto arrastava seus pés até as escadas rumo a seu dormitório, sua amada Firebolt deixando uma visível marca no tapete ao arrastá-la pelo piso detrás de si.

Os quatro amigos compartilharam um olhar de preocupação. Isto não era exatamente o incrivelmente feliz Harry que eles esperavam encontrar.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ginny, erguendo-se de seu assento e parando ao lado de seu irmão.

- Como 'o que aconteceu?' – respondeu Harry sem vontade.

- Entre você e 'quem você sabe quem'. Nós os vimos voar juntos. – continuou Neville.

- Com Voldemort? – disse Harry com amargura em sua voz, enquanto continuava seu caminho, rodeando-os e aproximando-se da escada.

Ron ignorou o pequeno tremor que lhe percorria o corpo ao ouvir o nome do Senhor das Trevas; não o deixaria ir assim. Rapidamente levantou-se do sofá e agarrou Harry pelo braço para detê-lo.

- Não esse "Quem-você-sabe-quem"... estamos falando de quem você sabe que o deixa louco ao simplesmente sorrir. – sussurrou Ron com seriedade.

Harry olhou para sua direita para observar Ron, e finalmente soltou um suspiro. Não se podia negar que Ron e os demais esperavam que algo mágico acontecesse entre ele e Hermione nessa noite. Lamentavelmente, apenas lhes aguardava uma grande decepção.

Acaso era ruim que uma pequena parte dele se alegrasse de que não fosse o único cuja bolha explodiria essa noite?

- Sim, fomos dar uma volta. – foi a única coisa que Harry logrou dizer, ao tempo em que soltava seu braço do agarre de ferro de Ron.

- E? – perguntou Luna, sua usualmente voz sonolenta com um estranho tom de gravidade.

- E Roger chegou e a chamou... e ela se foi com ele. – murmurou Harry, enquanto ia subindo as escadas. Não tinha vontade de pensar no que havia acontecido, muito menos de falar sobre isso... e definitivamente não tinha desejos de compartilhar o fato de que Hermione lhe rechaçara o beijo.

- PORRA! Aquele pomposo filho da pu... – disse Ron entre dentes, olhando o homem em pedaços subir as escadas. Ninguém sabia o que dizer para suavizar a situação.

Estavam seguros de que seu "plano" funcionaria, ou ao menos ajudá-los-ia um pouco a aproximar-se... mas parece que explodiu-lhes na cara.

Inesperadamente, foi Neville quem deu em cheio. Antes que Harry chegasse ao oitavo degrau, o rapaz perguntou: - Harry, você disse à ela?

- DIZER O QUE? – falou Harry de maneira cortante, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente. Começava a sentir-se furioso sem nenhum motivo particular.

- O que sente por ela. – adicionou Ron com seriedade, acertando a linha de pensamento de Neville.

Harry sentiu seu sangue fervendo dentro de suas veias, e não conseguiu morder a língua antes de explodir: - QUE CARALHO SE SUPUNHA QUE EU LHE DISSESSE? "Hermione, eu bebi a Poção Número 9 de Ron e agora ESTOU LOUCAMENTE APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ. Mas poderia ser pior... EU PODERIA TER OLHADO PARA RON ENQUANTO A BEBIA!"

- Mas, Harry... – começou a dizer Ginny, porém não conseguiu mais que engolir suas palavras ante o olhar que Harry lhe lançou.

- Mas Harry NADA, Ginny! - gritou Harry.

Não foi até que viu o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos de Ginny, a qual dera um passo para trás, que Harry sentiu algo parecido a vergonha. Não estava sendo justo; eles não eram os culpados de que ele tomasse a poção. As intenções de seus amigos eram boas. Se tivesse que culpar a alguém pelo problema em que estava metido, somente poderia culpar-se a si mesmo.

Harry correu os dedos por seu indomável cabelo azeviche, respirando profundamente antes de dizer: - Olhem... eu sinto. É só que... quero que este maldito dia termine! Quero acordar deste pesadelo fodido que foi toda minha semana! Sei... sei que vocês tinham boas intenções, mas é que... já não posso mais com isto... não posso...

- Eu a _desejo_... mas _não posso tê-la. –_ sussurrou o rapaz de olhos verdes, com aspecto tão impotente quanto o de um boneco de pano. Começou a subir as escadas com passo lento e pesado, como se levasse o peso do mundo sobre os ombros.

Os quatro amigos ficaram mudos. Não se presumia que acontecesse isso.

- Vou para cama. – foi a última coisa que Harry disse, antes de desaparecer de suas vistas.

Passaram-se vários minutos antes que eles continuassem sua conversa.

- Da próxima vez, seguimos minha sugestão e nos desfazemos de Roger por um par de horas. – murmurou Ron com grande raiva, desejando ter conseguido convencer seus amigos de sua idéia original: aplicar um _Desmaius_ em Roger e joga-lo em um armário.

- Crê que haverá uma próxima vez? – Neville suspirou.

Ginny intercambiou um olhar com seu irmão. Sabia exatamente o que Ron estava pensando.

- _Tem_ que haver uma próxima vez. – respondeu por seu irmão, instintivamente abraçando Neville e colocando a cabeça sobre o ombro do jovem.

Todos esperavam que Luna agregasse algo, mas ela permaneceu em um estranho silêncio, seu cenho franzido como se se encontrasse debatendo algo importante em sua mente.

- O que é, carinho? – Ron perguntou-lhe com suavidade.

- Se Harry tivesse bebido a poção enquanto olhava para você... se converteria em homossexual? – perguntou Luna inesperadamente.

Quando sua namorada começava a debater preferências sexuais, já era hora de ir dormir depois de um longo e tempestuoso dia.

- Acompanho-a até seu quarto... você precisa descansar. – suspirou Ron, passando seu braço por sobre os ombros de Luna e guiando-a até a porta. Com um coração pesado, saiu da sala, pensando em se era muito tarde para seus melhores amigos.

Se tivessem apenas a opinião de Hermione...

* * *

Mais tarde...

Harry não sabia quanto tempo levava na cama, quando sentiu o colchão afundar. Abriu os olhos pesadamente; seus arredores eram uma mescla de formas ondulantes e sombras que não podia distinguir. Sentando-se na cama, esteve a ponto de alcançar seus óculos no criado-mudo, quando sentiu uma delicada mão agarra-lo pelo pulso.

- Harry. – uma voz com a qual ele estava bem familiarizado sussurrou próximo a seu ouvido.

- He-He-Hermione? – gaguejou Harry, não necessitando em verdade de uma confirmação. Ele girou sua cabeça para a direita e tentou enfocar sua cansada vista. Efetivamente, sua melhor amiga encontrava-se sentada a seu lado, com a mão ainda envolvendo o pulso de Harry.

"_O que ela faz aqui?"_

Hermione ainda vestia a calça jeans e a camiseta curta com as quais fora ao campo de Quadribol. Os cachos rodeavam-lhe o rosto de tal forma que Harry mal podia engolir em seco. O reconhecimento de que estava na cama com o objeto de sua obsessão enquanto ele vestia apenas sua boxer, foi o suficiente para que o ardor lhe subisse às bochechas, e, com vergonha tratou de agarrar os lençóis para esconder-se debaixo deles.

"_Hermione… em minha cama... Em. Minha. Cama."_

Para seu completo assombro, Hermione inclinou-se sobre ele e o empurrou para trás, até que Harry se encontrou novamente deitado sobre a cama. Antes que pudesse perguntá-la que informação incrível ela havia descoberto em sua leitura noturna que não podia esperar até de manhã, viu que Hermione levantava os lençóis de sobre suas pernas, expondo-o à sua vista. E antes que pudesse confirmar que isto não era um plano de Voldemort para levá-lo a um estado catatônico a fim de livrar-se dele, Hermione sentou-se sobre seu colo, os joelhos ladeando o corpo de Harry, efetivamente prendendo-o sob seu delicioso peso.

"_Oh. Santo. Deus."_

- He-He-Hermione… o q-q-que es-tá fa-ze-ze-zendo? – murmurou Harry, tentando fazer com que seu sangue permanecesse na parte superior de seu corpo. Não era uma tarefa fácil.

- Harry, o que você ia fazer esta noite? – perguntou ela, sua voz apenas um sussurro.

- Qua-qua-quando? – perguntou o garoto. Esta noite? Como se supunha que ele lembrasse do que ia fazer esta noite? Neste momento, mal lembrava seu próprio nome!

- Esta noite... quando dançávamos. – ela respondeu com suavidade. Ele escutava o sorriso em sua voz, e deixava-o louco. Para piorar as coisas, ela se mexeu sobre ele, pondo ainda mais pressão sobre seu regaço, até ao ponto que Harry pensou que não sairia vivo desta.

- Pare. – disse o rapaz por entre os dentes, colocando suas mãos sobre os quadris da garota para detê-la.

- O que? – perguntou ela inocentemente.

- Não se mexa.

- Por quê?

- Porque... - Harry começou, sentindo muitíssima vergonha, mas sendo incapaz de concretizar uma mentira crível. – Porque sou de carne e osso.

Ouviu seu suave riso antes que ela respondesse: - A que se refere?

Não conseguiu responder a pergunta, mas quando finalmente logrou que ela estivesse quieta (ou foi ele quem parou de se mexer?), Harry atreveu-se a olhá-la no rosto e, com voz rouca, perguntou: - Diga-me a verdade, por que está aqui?

Hermione deitou-se sobre ele, até que seu rosto ficou a umas poucas polegadas do dele. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, seu corpo traindo-o de mil e uma formas ao sentir o tecido da roupa dela roçando-lhe o corpo, torturando-o dos pés à cabeça.

"_Não posso... não posso... esta é Hermione... não posso."_

- Quero... saber... o que... você... ia... fazer... esta... noite.

- Esta noite? Nã-nã-não se-se-sei... hmmm... de q-que... hmm... fala? – respondeu Harry, fechando os olhos e tentando fazer o impossível para não pensar na garota que o tinha aprisionado à sua cama.

Sentiu que ela diminuiu a distância entre eles, até que podia sentir dentro de sua boca o mesmo ar que ela exalava, até que os cachos cor castanho faziam-lhe cócegas em suas bochechas, formando uma cortina ao redor de seu rosto.

- Creio que você sabe, Harry. – Hermione sussurrou, segurando as mãos do jovem nas suas e movendo-as, até que os nós dos dedos tocassem a cabeceira da cama.

Nunca estivera em uma posição tão vulnerável, e, contudo, tinha medo não porque não confiava nela... mas sim, porque não confiava em si mesmo quando estava junto à ela.

- Hermione... – gemeu em um som primitivo que jamais ouvira sair de seus lábios. Abriu os olhos, e o pouco que podia ver foi suficiente para deixá-lo sem fôlego.

Novamente, não pode deixar de pensar que provaria a própria morte por esses olhos hipnotizantes.

"_Diga-lhe."_

"_... Não posso..."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Porque é minha melhor amiga!"_

"_Ela está em sua cama! Sentada em seu colo! Tocando-o! Mas acaso você é realmente um idiota ou não se dá conta?"_

"_Conta de quê?"_

"_De que ela quer algo MAIS que ser sua melhor amiga!"_

Ela se metera em sua cama na escuridão da noite.

Ela o prendera na cama.

Ela o estava tocando... e torturando... e parecia estar contente com os resultados que obtinha.

"_Por Merlin! Ela me quer!"_

E não era possível para um ser humano sentir-se mais feliz.

- Há algo que você deve saber. – sussurrou Harry com voz rouca, tratando de controlar os tremores de antecipação que corriam por todo o corpo, e combatendo o desejo de erguer os quadris. Tinha suficientes neurônios funcionais para soltar uma de suas mãos do agarre dela e coloca-la sobre a bochecha de sua amiga delicadamente.

- Sim, Harry? – sussurrou ela, seu tom de voz dando a entender que ela estava consciente de que já havia triunfado sobre a vontade do jovem.

O olhar de Hermione não podia ser descrito como algo menos que ardente, e, por uns instantes, não se ouvia nada exceto o som da agitada respiração de Harry. Ele tinha tanta vontade de dizer o que sentia por ela, mas sua voz lhe traía juntamente com o restante de seu corpo.

"_Hermione não quer que você lhe diga o que sente."_

"_Ela quer que lhe ensine."_

E, por Merlin, não havia nada que ele quisesse fazer mais em sua vida.

Movendo sua mão até a nuca de Hermione, Harry fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, simultaneamente aplicando uma gentil pressão que ocasionou que ela se aproximasse ainda mais.

Sonhava com o momento em que seus lábios se fundissem com os dela...

Mas seus lábios tocaram apenas o ar.

Harry abriu os olhos subitamente e sentou-se sobre a cama. Seu peito ardia, e os lençóis haviam se enroscado em suas pernas como grilhões. Um gemido brotou em sua garganta quando a procurou na cama.

Estava sozinho.

Fora tudo um sonho.

"_Grandioso. Simplesmente grandioso. Você não somente tem que pensar nela a cada minuto em que está acordado, senão agora também sonha com ela. Que felicidade."_

Embora, tinha que admitir, fora um sonho incrível. Passou suas mãos por seu despenteado cabelo, que estava empapado do que ele admitiu ser suor. Até sua boxer parecia estar grudada a seu corpo de modo muito incômodo.

"_Argh, não me diga que tenho que aplicar Fregoteo! Sou patético." - _pensou o garoto, com muitíssima vergonha enquanto limpava uma particularmente grande gota de suor.

Porém, ela parecia estranha... era mais pesada que o suor. Levantou sua mão até o nariz para cheirar melhor. Tinha um aroma diferente... amargo... metálico. Havia cheirado esse aroma antes, mas não podia discernir nem onde nem quando.

Seis anos.

Uma bofetada do Tio Vernon.

Sua boca partida.

Um espesso e amargo líquido enchendo-lhe a boca.

E recordou.

Com um grito sufocado de horror, Harry alcançou com sua mão o criado-mudo e agarrou sua varinha. - _Lumos_.

Apenas para constatar que estava empapado de sangue.

E não era somente seu corpo... os lençóis... as almofadas... até as cortinas da cama jorravam sangue, tornando-se quase translúcidas sob a suave luz.

Correu as cortinas, pulou da cama, e estava pronto para chamar seus companheiros, quando encontrou-se com algo muito inesperado.

Suas camas... estavam no mesmo estado que a de Harry... ensopadas de sangue e coisas mais nauseantes.

O pânico o invadiu da pior forma. Começou a gritar seus nomes, mas a única resposta que recebia era o eco de sua voz rebotando nas paredes. Rapidamente recobrou o uso de suas pernas e correu para a porta. Abrindo-a de um violento golpe, saiu do quarto para pedir socorro, quando...

Percebeu que não estava na parte superior das escadas... mas na entrada do Salão Principal.

Ou, ao menos, parecia ser o Salão Principal. Mal havia luz o bastante para estar seguro disso.

"_O que, diabos, está acontecendo aqui?"_

Harry ergueu sua mão e sussurrou "_Lumos Solara_", e um brilhante raio de luz saiu de sua varinha e iluminou o recinto.

Era uma visão tirada de seus piores pesadelos.

Os joelhos de Harry lhe falharam, e um gemido escapou de sua garganta, sentindo-se como se um gigante lhe houvesse chutado na boca do estômago, deixando-o sem fôlego. Sua varinha caiu no chão com um _clink_, esquecida e abandonada.

O Salão Principal encontrava-se em um estado similar ao seu quarto, com manchas de sangue nas paredes, no teto e no piso, de uma horripilante cor vermelha.

No entanto, uma cena adicional ao Grande Salão realmente o aterrava.

"_Isto não está acontecendo!"_

Havia corpos pendendo do teto. Podia reconhecer o alvoroçado cabelo ruivo de seu melhor amigo, Ron, e a face redonda do antes sorridente Neville, e o longo e brilhante cabelo de Ginny, e os cachos loiros de Luna. Reconhecia os outros também: Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Susan, Justin, Ernie, Colin, Dennis, até o próprio Roger... estavam todos ali... pendendo de finas fibras com aparência orgânica. Seus rostos estavam tão brancos quanto o papel, sua pele com uma cor enfermiça gris... e tão quietos como os próprios mortos.

Os olhos de Harry se moveram para baixo e sentiu uma onda de pânico como a que lhe invadiu a cabeça naquela noite fatal, no final de seu Quinto Ano. Tentou gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Tentou mover-se, levantar-se do chão e correr, mas seu corpo não respondia.

"_ISTO NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!"_

Seus olhos estavam pousados sobre a figura de Hermione; ela estava presa no que... por falta de uma palavra melhor... era uma gigante teia de aranha. Ia de um lado da câmara ao outro, ela no centro, os braços elevados para o alto, os joelhos unidos, a cabeça pendendo sem força para um lado, seu cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto como uma cortina.

Imobilizado por uma poderosa força que ele não podia descrever, Harry viu como uma esfera de cor vermelha surgiu sobre a cabeça de sua amiga.

Hermione parecia tão pequena... tão vulnerável.

Como a presa que espera o seu predador.

"_DEUS, NÃO! CORRA, HERMIONE, SAIA DAQUI!"_

A orbe pulsou com mais brilho. Agora podia escutar um estranho silvo proveniente da esfera.

"_NÃO! NÃO! ALGUÉM AJUDE-A, POR FAVOR!"_

O frio recorreu-lhe o corpo, penetrando sua pele até congelar-lhe os ossos. Uma neblina gris começou a fumegar da esfera, e cresceu até converter-se em um violento tornado que rodeava Hermione.

Harry lutou contra o vento e o frio para manter os olhos abertos, mas duvidava que pudesse tê-los fechado mesmo que quisesse.

"_Alguém... alguém, por favor... ajude-a... ajude-a..."_

Viu como braços translúcidos apareceram do ar, e começaram a arranhar o corpo de Hermione. Ela alçou um pouco a cabeça, os olhos ainda cerrados. Não lutou contra suas ataduras. Apenas permanecia quieta, fosse porque estava atônita pelo que estava acontecendo ou por estar muito fraca para lutar.

"_Vamos,__ Mione... Acorda, amor... você tem que ir embora... tem que sair daqui..."_

O estranho silvo foi substituído pelo som de vozes. Harry não podia entender o que diziam, mas constatou que não precisava entender as palavras para saber que a situação estava progredindo de mal para pior.

Hermione abriu os olhos repentinamente, e Harry sufocou em um silencioso grito. Seus olhos não eram da cor mel que ele vira durante sete anos, mas sim cor prata, metálicos e refletivos.

E então, ela falou... e sua voz era uníssona com as vozes das trevas.

"**Tudo está terminado."**

A neblina se fechou ao redor do corpo da garota, tragando-a, e um grito que retumbava até nos próprios ossos ouviu-se no salão.

Harry sentiu que algo cálido e pesado caía-lhe sobre o corpo.

E sabia... simplesmente sabia... que esse líquido que agora podia provar em sua boca... que tinha esse cheiro que lhe mareava... que lhe caíra sobre os olhos e havia lhe cegado...

... era o sangue de sua amada.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

(E depois de 1 minuto de silêncio, em memória ao fim trágico do capítulo)...

MWAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUC! Hermione se "explicando" (eu diria "se complicando") para Roger:

_Ah, sim... é que eu estava montando em Harry... digo, a vassoura... montando na vassoura de Harry e... bem..._

AHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUA! Confesso a vocês que eu titubeei na hora de traduzir/adaptar o verbo "montar"! Digo, o meu lado pérfido sorriu diabolicamente ante a perspectiva. ;) Bueno, vocês sabem... tanto em português, como em espanhol, "montar" significa "montar" mesmo como também pode ser substituído pelo verbo "trepar" (ahahahauahaua!). ;)

Trocando alho por bugalho, o trecho ficaria assim:

- Ah, sim... é que eu estava TREPANDO em Harry... digo, a vassoura... TREPANDO na vassoura de Harry e... bem...

Melhor seria se Hermione tivesse dito "é que eu estava montando COM Harry". Aí não tinha consciência séria que fizesse eu voltar atrás na idéia de traduzir como: "... é que eu estava trepando com Harry"!, ahauhauahaua!

Ah, sim, antes que me crucifiquem numa imensa teia de aranha, e me ponham de objeto gótico decorativo (ótimo para divertir criancinhas em época de Halloween), lembrem-se: A CULPA DO BEIJO NÃO TER ACONTECIDO, NÃO É MINHA. Culpem-se, antes, a si mesmos por não terem levado a sério o meu aviso deixado em uma nota de rodapé passada, quando eu disse que "o beijo poderá acontecer lá pra perto do final". Bom, ainda estamos no capítulo 12, e a fic tem 18 capítulos, logo... continuem lendo pacientemente e tenham fé (mwhauahauc!).

Culpem também a Anasazi pela pegadinha do sonho erótico!, ahahuahuahauahau! Aposto que muitos de vocês, a exemplo do pobre Harry, pensaram que 'aquilo' estava acontecendo (ou que estava prestes a acontecer) na cama de Harry! ;)

E antes que eu me esqueça... quem daqui ainda não leu a versão original, começou a fazer as relações entre os sonhos de Harry e os últimos eventos que repercutiram nos jornais do mundo mágico? ;)

Oh, eu não podia deixar passar: Pobre Harry tapado e complexado (entrelinhas: "moleque abestado duma figa"), tsc, tsc! Quando ele perceberá e aceitará que a atitude de Hermione, longe de aparentar repugnância, reflete a expectativa de uma mulher apaixonada em relação ao homem de seus sonhos? Ai, ai... E então?! O que vocês acham? Ele se declara para Hermione no próximo capítulo, ou enrola até o penúltimo capítulo? No final, vocês... NÃO DECIDEM NADA! APENAS SE CONTENTARÃO EM ACOMPANHAR O QUE JÁ FOI DECIDIDO POR VOCÊS!, MWAHUAHAUAC!

Bueno, vou-me, mas antes... – Inna pulando em cima dos leitores-leitores e dos leitores-resenhadores (Monique, Renata Kovac, jennifer, edilma, Morenadf, Hiorrana/Fernanda, Jéssy, Valson e Mayabi Yoruno)! Gracias a todos, também em nome da autora! Sobretudo em nome dela!

Um alô para a moça de nick "harryminhavida", que me enviou uma mensagem privativa: "Hello, honey! Eis aí o 12º capítulo! Espero que eu o tenha publicado a tempo de você não enlouquecer! ;) Segure as estribeiras da loucura, que em mais alguns dias chega o 13º capítulo! ;) Beijundão!

Para Morena: Quando eu digo que já li praticamente todas as fics em português e espanhol do FFNET... é porque a coisa é séria. ;-) A TlalGalaxia está no meu rol de autoras de cujas fics gosto. Essa fic, "Sin daños a terceros", e a "Tócame el corazón" (também da TlalGalaxia), estavam na minha mira há um tempo atrás. De fato, elas ainda estão na minha lista de "fics sob análise" (sim, propensas à tradução), só não faça perguntas difíceis do tipo "você vai traduzi-la", ou "quando". Eu até posso pensar em respostas simples para a questão da meta-psicogênese da propedêutica aritimética-trêmis-quântica, mas não para questões tão complexas como estas. ;) Beijo e cheiro, Mô!

Fui! – claro, sem novamente ter me dado ao trabalho de revisar o capítulo. ;)

Hasta!

**Inna **


	13. Meu Pequeno Segredo

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

Link: w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

Autoria: Anasazi

Tradução: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Meu pequeno segredo**

_O que faço para que me entendas?_

_Se minto é porque nunca acreditarias_

_Que onde eu estiver_

_Sempre estarei pensando em ti?_

_- Ricardo Arjona "Mentiroso"-_

-----------------

Se perguntassem a Harry qual fora o pior momento de sua vida, sabia que o que responder. Sem dúvida alguma, a sensação de ser banhado no sangue de sua melhor amiga de há seis anos – a mulher pela qual sentia o que não sentia por ninguém mais – foi a mais terrível experiência na jovem vida de Harry.

E, considerando que ele era O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Sofrer, era dizer muito.

Sentia que algo desejava sair dele, algo orgânico e estranho, que originava da boca de seu estômago. Subiu de seu estômago à sua garganta, ardente e pulsante, saindo de seu corpo como uma grande serpente buscando a liberdade. Quando chegou à sua boca, reconheceu a sensação do que realmente era.

Um grito.

Abriu sua boca e soltou um grito lancinante. Gritou e gritou e gritou até que o mundo deu-lhe voltas em um torvelinho de angústia, sua atormentada alma suplicando por uma só coisa, enquanto tudo era tragado pela escuridão.

A morte.

Mas ela não concedeu esse desejo a Harry, já que no momento seguinte sentiu umas fortes mãos segurando-o pelos ombros, sacudindo-o violentamente. Abriu os olhos para encontrar o ansioso rosto de seu ruivo amigo Ron. – ACORDA! ACORDA! - Ron gritava uma e outra vez enquanto sacolejava Harry com desespero.

"_Era uma pesadelo... apenas um pesadelo."_

Uma onda de alívio inundou-lhe a cabeça com tanta intensidade que sentiu que choraria de alegria. Sua cabeça latejava, sua cicatriz lhe ardia, os lençóis enredados em suas pernas estavam lhe cortando a circulação, o conteúdo de seu estômago borbulhava como se houvesse engolido uma bomba química, e, contudo, sentia-se tão feliz que poderia dançar.

"_Ela está bem... todos estão bem."_

- Estou acordado. – sussurrou Harry com voz rouca, a sensação de ardor na boca do estômago piorando a cada segundo que se passava. Ron, que até esse instante continuava sacudindo-o, suspirou aliviado e finalmente o soltou. Harry olhou a seu redor para constatar que Seamus, Neville e Dean também haviam acordado e estavam parados ao redor de sua cama, com expressões de alarme em seus rostos.

- Está bem, amigo? – perguntou Ron com voz trêmula ao tempo em que olhava preocupado para Harry. Harry assentiu debilmente enquanto se concentrava em conseguir fazer com que seu coração voltasse a bater em velocidade normal.

- Sim... foi apenas um pesadelo. – respondeu um Harry sem fôlego, usando seus braços para sentar-se na cama. Não foi algo fácil, já que seu corpo doído gritava ante o esforço.

- Harry, compartilhei este quarto com você por quase sete anos. Da próxima vez que me acordar com seus gritos, vou asfixiá-lo com a almofada! – disse Dean, regressando à sua cama, sacudindo a cabeça com um sorriso que dizia a Harry que o rapaz apenas meio que brincava.

- Perdão, rapazes. – sussurrou Harry, respirando profundamente, tentando deter os tremores que lhe corriam pelas extremidades.

- Ao menos não dormimos em beliches. Imaginem Harry caindo em cima da gente? Seria o suficiente para um ataque cardíaco. – disse Seamus com um pequeno sorriso antes de pular em sua cama, e esconder-se sob seus lençóis.

- Está seguro que está bem, Harry? Você parece tão pálido quanto o Barão Sangrento. – perguntou Ron com suavidade. Harry considerou contar a Ron sobre o pesadelo... por apenas um segundo. Ron se poria nervoso e acordaria Hermione, que se poria frenética, e, com Dumbledore fora do castelo, não haveria nada que se pudesse fazer.

Harry concordou fracamente enquanto afastava as pernas para um lado e se empurrava da cama. – Sim... preciso apenas de um pouco de água. – Lentamente levantou-se, o sangue descendo pelas pernas a tal velocidade que o deixou mareado. Sentia que seu corpo estava queimando, e não queria outra coisa a não ser molhar o rosto com água gelada. Ron parecia não crê-lo, mas estava muito sonolento e cansado para reclamar-lhe, e finalmente deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de caminhar de volta para sua cama, encolhendo-se sob os lençóis dos Chudley Cannons que Hermione havia lhe presenteado de Natal.

Harry caminhou para a porta dos fundos do quarto e abriu-a, mas antes que pudesse sair, ouviu alguém chamar-lhe pelo nome. Olhou por sobre seu ombro para encontrar Neville, que estava em silêncio desde que Harry despertou, sentado em sua cama, olhando a fotografia que tinha em seu criado-mudo. Era uma foto de seus pais, Alice e Frank Longbottom, em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. A expressão no rosto de Neville enquanto olhava para seu pai levar sua mãe de cavalinho, não deixava dúvida do que estava pensando nesse momento.

- Este pesadelo... não tem nada a ver com... com Quem-Você-Sabe, não é Harry? – perguntou Neville, sua voz estranhamente desprovida de sentimento, seus olhos jamais abandonando a foto de seus pais.

Em realidade, Harry não sabia o que responder. De _que_ fora o sonho? Foi uma visão como a que Firenze disse que experimentou em Adivinhação? Por que Hermione tivera o papel principal? Acaso era uma mensagem de seu inconsciente acerca da particular situação que vivia com sua melhor amiga? E se era uma pesadelo, o que tinha a ver com Voldemort? Como poderia encontrar seu significado?

Maldito seja! Onde estava Dumbledore quando precisava dele?

- Não se preocupe, Neville. Volte a dormir. – disse Harry com toda a segurança que pode acumular, assentindo para seu amigo. Neville finalmente fitou-o, seus olhos inspecionando o rapaz de olhos verdes, antes de suspirar e esboçar um pequeno sorriso a Harry.

Harry abandonou o quarto e arrastou seu corpo pelo corredor, até que chegou ao banheiro dos rapazes. Curvou-se sobre a pia e abriu a torneira, salpicando água fria em seu cansado rosto. Sentia-se pegajoso e sujo... como se nunca voltasse a estar o suficientemente limpo.

Enquanto a água escorria por seu rosto, as gotas pingando do cabelo que agora tinha grudado na testa, Harry ergueu o olhar para encontrar-se com seu reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos verdes haviam perdido seu brilho, e agora estavam vermelhos e inchados, com sombras escuras rodeando-lhes. Afastando para um lado o cabelo que lhe tapava a testa, ficou observando a cicatriz em forma de raio que fora sua maldição desde que tinha pouco mais de um ano de vida. Sentia como se a cicatriz lhe queimasse desde o interior e, contudo, a marca parecia igual a como se vira durante os transcorridos 16 anos.

Harry girou, apoiando-se na fria porcelana do lavabo e fechou os olhos, tentando recriar em sua cabeça o que havia vivido há pouco mais de dez minutos.

Impulsivamente começou a morder o lábio inferior, quando sua mente foi invadida pela recordação de Hermione em sua cama. Parecera tão real: o seu doce peso sobre ele, o aroma de baunilha e lavanda que sempre a rodeava, as cócegas que lhe provocavam os castanhos cachos acariciando suas bochechas, o hálito que lhe afagava os lábios.

Quanto desejou contar-lhe nesses instantes sobre a poção, que não lhe importava nada no mundo exceto ela, que não queria curar-se dessa enfermidade, e que não deseja nada mais que sentir seus carnosos lábios sobre os dele! Mas, tal como o louco amor que sentia por ela, fora somente uma ilusão.

Uma ilusão que rapidamente tornou-se um inferno.

Por que a súbita mudança? Por que viu seus amigos presos no Salão Principal, pendidos do teto como pedaços de carne crua em um açougue? Por que Hermione ocupou o papel principal no pesadelo? Por que estava presa em uma teia de aranha? O que é a esfera? O que fazia flutuando sobre ela?

A sensação do sangue de Hermione chovendo sobre ele invadiu-lhe novamente o corpo. Recordou o sabor amargo e metálico de sua essência enquanto descia-lhe pela garganta, e sentiu como o conteúdo de seu estômago começava a subir-lhe pela garganta. A náusea atacou-lhe de golpe. Abriu os olhos e correu para um dos vasos sanitários, ajoelhando-se diante da porcelana e vomitando tudo o que tinha dentro.

Depois de cinco minutos que pareceram eternos, as violentas sacudidas de seu estômago cessaram. Harry sentou-se no chão, recostando a cabeça sobre a parede, a pouca força que havia recobrado depois do pesadelo falhando-lhe por completo.

Não parava de pensar no sonho e no seu possível significado, ainda quando a dor de cabeça agora pulsava como tanta intensidade detrás de seus olhos, que a pouca luz do aposento lhe feria.

Ouvindo apenas a sua agitada respiração, Harry pensou que havia chegado a uma possível explicação sobre o pesadelo. Com poção ou sem poção, Hermione era a pessoa mais importante para Harry em toda Hogwarts. Ela era sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que o entendia e compreendia como nenhuma outra, e sua aliada número um na batalha contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.

Se ele se permitisse cair na fantasia de que estava apaixonado por Hermione, arruinaria sua amizade. Ela estaria presa em uma rede, metaforicamente falando, e ele sofrendo no interior por medo de machucá-la. A tensão se faria demasiada forte, e ele finalmente a perderia por completo.

E sem Hermione, não havia nada para ele em Hogwarts... nem educação, nem amigos, nem Quadribol, nem exames... nem futuro.

Hogwarts sem Hermione significava nada para ele.

A idéia de que algum dia poderia ter uma vida sem Hermione a seu lado lhe aterrorizava mais que o pesadelo que acabava de experimentar, mais que o Tio Vernon e seu cinto de couro quando era pequeno, mais que o cachorro da Tia Marge tentando mordê-lo enquanto o perseguia pelo jardim, e até mais que ver-se cara a cara com Voldemort naquele cemitério.

Sem sua melhor amiga, Harry estaria destroçado... dominado... derrotado.

"_Não estou apaixonado."_

Deslizou suas mãos por seu cabelo azeviche, que estava empapado de suor.

"_É apenas a poção."_

Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, ignorando o súbito desejo de chorar. Por Merlin! Era já era um homem! E não qualquer homem, mas sim aquele que tinha em seus ombros o destino do mundo mágico. Que coisa boa viria de chorar?

Em realidade era uma benção que o que sentia por ela não fosse real, porque se o fosse... apenas Deus sabe o que teria arriscado para ir lutar com um vilão com sonhos de dominação mundial.

E, ainda sentado no frio piso de mármore de um banheiro vazio, Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Salvador do Mundo Mágico e Enorme Idiota, quedou-se adormecido.

* * *

Sexta-Feira, 31 de Outubro

7:24h

A próxima vez em que Harry abriu seus olhos, os raios de sol haviam se infiltrado no banheiro. Sentiu uma incessante cutucada em seu ombro direito, e girou o rosto para encontrar-se cara a cara com Colin Creevey, que estava ajoelhado junto a ele, com expressão de preocupação.

- Harry, você está bem? Sente-se doente? Quer que eu busque Hermione? – perguntou Colin rapidamente, seus grandes olhos inspecionando Harry.

"_Por que todo mundo pensa em chamar Hermione quando estou com problemas? Estou começando a pensar que sou um pouco co-dependente."_

- Estou bem, Colin. Estou apenas um pouco doente do estômago. – disse Harry, fazendo uma careta enquanto se afastava do piso. Ainda sentia-se bastante fraco, e não ajudava o fato de que houvesse passado sabe-se Deus quantas horas adormecido no chão frio. Colin agarrou-o pelo braço e ajudou-o a incorporar-se, e não soltou-o até que confirmou que Harry podia manter-se parado por si.

- Ai, você também? Eu estive doente ontem. – disse Colin, empalidecendo ante a recordação. – Está seguro de que está bem?

Harry assentiu como resposta, lentamente arrastando seu dolorido corpo de volta a seu quarto. Lá restavam somente Neville e Ron, os quais se mostraram visivelmente aliviados ao ver Harry quando este entrou no quarto. – Onde estava? – perguntou Ron, ao tempo em que dava o nó na gravata.

- Por aí. – esquivou Harry, sentindo-se bastante envergonhado de ter passado a noite diante de um vaso sanitário. Deu-se conta do olhar de incredulidade que compartilharam Neville e Ron, mas decidiu ignora-los enquanto se vestia com o uniforme. Tão logo terminou, os três amigos caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores de Hogwarts até chegar ao Salão Principal.

Um violento tremor percorreu as extremidades de Harry ao pisar no grande salão, as recordações do sonho assaltando seus sentidos: os corpos pendendo do teto... as paredes jorrando... Hermione presa na teia de aranha... o sabor do sangue de sua amiga descendo por sua garganta.

- Harry, você está bem? – a voz preocupada de Neville penetrou seus pensamentos. Harry ergueu a cabeça para deparar-se com Neville e Ron olhando-o como se esperassem que a qualquer momento que ele se rompesse em mil pedaços. Ter pessoas que se preocupavam tanto com ele era simultaneamente uma benção e um fastio.

"_Acalme-se, Potter. Foi apenas um pesadelo. Ela está bem; todos o estão."_

- Sim, estou apenas um pouco enjoado. Isso é tudo. – assentiu Harry, logrando mostrar um pequeno sorriso. Ron e Neville novamente compartilharam um olhar que indicava que não era fácil engana-los, mas aparentemente haviam aprendido a lição depois do fiasco da noite anterior: era melhor não meter-se nos assuntos pessoais de Harry até que o jovem estivesse pronto para deixá-los fazer.

- Vamos pôr algo no estômago, amigo. – disse Ron, sorrindo-lhe suavemente enquanto lhe dava uma palmada no ombro. Caminharam até a mesa dos Gryffindor e se sentaram no final, Ron ao lado de Harry, Neville do outro lado da mesa. Em poucos minutos chegou Ginny, que deu um tímido sorriso a Harry antes de beijar Neville na bochecha e sentar-se a seu lado.

Ron estava amontoando as panquecas no prato de Harry e dizendo-lhe que "mandasse ver", mas Harry estava muito preocupado para conseguir comer, porque percebera que não havia decorações festivas no grande refeitório.

Acaso fora uma artimanha da parte de Roger para conseguir que Hermione se fosse com o fim de ajudar Flitwick com as decorações do baile? Se isso era verdade, teria que dar crédito a Roger por inventar tão simples e eficiente mentira.

Seu estômago dava saltos nervosamente, seu coração batia como tambor em seu peito, e as palmas das mãos suavam a cântaros. Apertou o garfo com tal força que o ferro vergou.

"_Não estou apaixonado."_

A lembrança de sua amiga, não a do sonho, mas sim a de carne e osso que havia dançado com ele na noite anterior, ao ritmo de uma melodia silenciosa, colou-se em seus pensamentos para torturá-lo. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se somente nessa recordação.

Estivera tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe... Acaso Roger já a beijara? Acaso sentira o corpo dela contra o seu? Acaso planejava subi-la em sua vassoura e voar juntos sob a luz da lua?

Acaso havia dançado com Hermione como ela o fez com Harry?

"_É só a poção."_

Harry soltou uma grande exalação e finalmente abriu os olhos. Encontrou-se com Ginny e Neville tentando tirar mais informação do ruivo sobre seu enigmático disfarce, mas Ron se enrubescia enquanto olhava para Luna, que lhe sorria com se vivesse em um sonho, do outro lado do grande salão.

- Em breve saberão. – disse Ron, mordendo seu bacon bruscamente. Ginny, que parecia ter voltado à sua emotiva forma de agir, dirigiu sua atenção a Harry.

- Que tal sua fantasia, Harry? Também é um segredo nacional ou pode nos dizer? – perguntou a mais jovem dos Weasley antes de dar uma mordida em suas tostadas. Quando viu a expressão deprimente no rosto de Harry, engasgou levemente.

- Eu sinto. – murmurou após engolir. Harry sorriu-lhe fracamente, um sorriso que ele esperava que transmitisse sua esperança de que as coisas logo voltariam ao normal.

- Não se preocupe, Gin. É apenas uma fase. – sussurrou antes de obrigar-se a começar com seu café. Apesar da comida estar saborosa, seu estômago em realidade não se sentia em condições de ser comprazido. Por isso, depois de uns bocados apenas, Harry se conformou em olhar em silêncio o desfile de alunos que entravam e saiam do grande refeitório.

A hora do café estava a ponto de terminar, e duas pessoas muito importantes ainda não haviam se apresentado: Hermione Granger e Roger Davies.

Teve que confiar em uma das víboras fofoqueiras para perguntar o óbvio.

- Sabe onde Hermione está? – perguntou Lavender de seu lugar ao lado de Ginny, sua pergunta dirigida diretamente a Harry.

"_De que tenho cara? De ser o namorado dela? Pergunte ao idiota do Roger!"_

- Não a vi desde ontem à noite. – murmurou Harry, sussurrando "não que seja da sua conta" entre os dentes, enquanto empurrava distraidamente uma solitária uva por todo o prato.

- Ah! Já sei o que aconteceu à ela. – disse Parvati, piscando o olho com malícia a Lavender. A não tão inocente expressão nos olhos da garota fez com que um alarme se ativasse na cabeça de Harry.

- O que? O que aconteceu com Hermione? Ela está bem? – perguntou rapidamente Harry, o medo evidente em sua voz ao tempo em que imagens do pesadelo da noite passada passeavam diante de seus olhos. Lavender e Parvati olharam-no como se lhe houvesse nascido um terceiro olho.

- Roger. – respondeu Parvati, compartilhando uma risadinha irritante com sua amiga. Ron e Neville olharam lastimosamente para Harry, que estava agarrando sua varinha sob a mesa e imaginando-se como seria aplicar-lhes a azaração do morcego esvoaçante em ambas as garotas, mas foi Ginny que silenciou as jovens com um "calem-se, harpias".

Antes que a Terceira Guerra Mundial eclodisse na mesa dos Gryffindor, Hermione surgiu na entrada do grande refeitório. Ainda à distância, Harry notou o quão cansada Hermione parecia.

O resto do mundo ficou em segundo plano enquanto Harry olhava Hermione caminhar para a mesa.

Estará chateada pelo beijo que quase aconteceu na noite anterior? Dir-lhe-á que quer romper sua amizade com alguém que não podia tirar as mãos de cima de si? Gritaria com ele por ter quebrado os laços de confiança e amizade que haviam compartilhado por seis anos?

Hermione sentou-se no espaço vazio ao lado de Harry antes que o rapaz de olhos esmeralda recobrasse seus sentidos. A jovem murmurou "Bom dia" a todos antes de agarrar uma tostada da bandeja próxima e dar-lhe uma boa mordida.

Certo, parece que Hermione havia decidido ignorar a situação.

Harry surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo quando não soube identificar se isto lhe fazia feliz ou triste.

Os companheiros sentados ao seu redor olhavam entre fascinados e horrorizados para Hermione comendo seu café da manhã com um entusiasmo apenas igualado ao de Ron depois de uma partida de Quadribol. Já estava em sua terceira tostada quando Ginny rompeu o silêncio: - Você está anormalmente faminta esta manhã.

- Eu sinto. – disse Hermione com um sorriso tímido, limpando um pouco de manteiga que havia se resvalado pelo queixo. – Estive acordada toda a noite. – Essa simples enunciação fez com que Lavender e Parvati começassem a rir novamente. Todos menos Hermione lhes lançaram adagas com o olhar até que se acalmaram.

- Perdi algo? – perguntou Hermione, seu olhar saltando das garotas para Ron e Harry, os quais estavam agindo estranhamente ainda para eles, nesta manhã.

- Onde está Roger? – Lavender perguntou em um tom não muito sutil.

Harry rangeu seus dentes; parte dele sabia que trazer o tema Roger era tão doloroso quanto um exame de próstata pelas mãos de um gigante, mas outra parte dele queria saber o paradeiro do Monitor tanto quanto Lavender e Parvati.

Esperançoso em ouvir um "Buckbeak o pisoteou até deixá-lo em pedaços esta manhã", Harry por pouco se engasga com seu suco de abóbora quando Hermione deu de ombros casualmente e respondeu: - Descansando, suponho. O pobre rapaz estava exausto quando acabamos.

Lavender e Parvati soltaram um forte "whooohooo", ao tempo em que batiam as mãos no ar como se acabassem de ganhar a loteria. Harry já havia suportado tudo o que podia suportar dessas garotas nessa manhã. Com seus olhos diminuindo ameaçadoramente, Harry olhou para as jovens e lhes disse: - Ou vocês duas se calam... ou eu me encarrego de cala-las.

Ao menos as duas garotas tiveram a decência de parecer intimidadas pela oca ameaça (ou não acreditaram que fosse tão vazia), já que ambas se levantaram da mesa e, sem olhar para trás, saíram do Grande Salão.

Se o franzido no cenho de Hermione fosse mais pronunciado, Hermione poderia ter uma cicatriz permanente entre suas duas sobrancelhas. Uma vez mais, voltou-se para seus amigos e perguntou: - Estão seguros de que não perdi nada?

- Sim! – Harry, Ron, Ginny e Neville responderam simultaneamente, cada um tentando aparentar que estavam ocupados com seus respectivos cafés. Hermione não parecia convencida, mas Luna, que vinha caminhando desde a mesa dos Ravenclaw com um pergaminho enrolado na mão, lhes protegeu de mais perguntas.

Dando um sonoro beijo na bochecha de Ron, Luna rapidamente dirigiu sua atenção a Hermione. – Recebi a resposta de meu pai. – disse ela, agitando o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão. Harry não tinha nem a mínima idéia sobre o que Luna estava falando, mas aparentemente Hermione não tinha o mesmo problema, julgando por como a loira havia capturado toda sua atenção.

- O que lhe disse? – perguntou Hermione, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansando o queixo sobre as mãos. Uma rebelde mecha de cachos cor chocolate caiu sobre sua bochecha. Impulsivamente, Harry roçou seus dedos sobre o rosto de Hermione e colocou a mecha atrás da orelha da garota. Um tremor correu-lhe o corpo quando deu-se conta do que fizera. Contudo, Hermione se limitou a dar-lhe um agradecido, embora um pouco tímido, sorriso antes de devolver sua atenção a Luna.

Sentando-se no espaço vazio ao lado de Neville, Luna sussurrou: - Disse que não tem muita informação sobre o artefato perdido, mas que seus informantes disseram que, antes que a exibição do museu abrisse, o artefato estava sob a proteção do Departamento dos Mistérios, e que havia rumores de que estava sob a guarda direta dos Inomináveis.

O Departamento dos Mistérios – o lugar que era a fonte de muitos dos pesadelos de Harry. Sua mente divagou pelo final de seu quinto ano, à imprudente viagem para salvar Sirius das garras de Voldemort, à esfera que guardava a Profecia que se converteria na maldição de Harry, à recordação de sua melhor amiga caindo ao chão, quieta e aparentemente sem vida, e ao véu que, em última instância, tirou a vida de seu padrinho.

Inesperadamente, sentiu uma cálida sensação na mão que tinha descansando sobre sua coxa. Dedos se aferraram à sua mão e a apertaram suavemente, um polegar traçando gentis círculos sobre sua pele. Seus olhos seguiram o braço da pessoa que lhe havia segurado a mão debaixo da mesa, apenas para deparar-se com Hermione com um terno sorriso no rosto.

Ela por instinto já sabia como ele se sentia. De algum modo, ela já o sabia, e, como sempre, não havia desperdiçado nem um só momento sem deixá-lo saber que ela estava ali para ele.

Era irônico que nesse momento, com a simples sensação de Hermione segurando-lhe a mão, Harry Potter sentia-se como a pessoa mais afortunada do planeta.

Ainda segurando Harry pela mão, Hermione voltou sua atenção novamente a Luna antes de dizer: - Você entende que se em realidade o artefato estava sob os cuidados dos Inomináveis é porque é um objeto essencialmente perigoso, não é? Provavelmente um canal para as artes das trevas.

- Não sei, mas suponho que seja algo que faria muitíssimo dano se caísse nas mãos erradas... – agregou Luna, aparentemente entrando em um de seus estados meditativos, um peculiar hábito ao qual o Trio já havia se acostumado.

- Estava sob a proteção de _nosso_ Ministério da Magia? – perguntou Neville com um cenho franzido. Luna assentiu.

- Então, como foi da Inglaterra para a Alemanha, em primeiro lugar? – Luna e Hermione cruzaram olhares, incapazes de dar-lhe uma resposta.

Harry sentiu que Hermione dava um último apertão em seus dedos antes de soltar-lhe a mão para coçar o nariz. De imediato, sentiu falta do calor de sua pele, mas não quis pensar no porquê.

"_Não estou apaixonado. Apenas sou feliz por ela ser minha melhor amiga."_

Ginny, que estivera observando Harry e Hermione de soslaio, limpou a garganta antes de dizer: - Ouçam. Alguém mais acredita que seria uma boa idéia se almoçássemos lá fora? Está um belo dia! Seria uma pena desperdiçá-lo dentro do castelo.

- Creio que é uma idéia maravilhosa. – Luna disse languidamente enquanto Ron e Neville se limitaram a concordar. Em verdade, os quatro amigos haviam concordado na noite anterior, após Harry regressar de seu "encontro", que o melhor que ele poderia fazer é estar longe das paredes do castelo... e longe de Roger Davies.

- Terão que repetir outro dia, porque hoje não posso. Já tenho planos com Roger. – disse Hermione, depois de terminar seu suco.

- Mude-os. – disse Ron bruscamente. Um chute na batata da perna da parte de sua irmã caçula lhe informou que estava se comportando como um idiota.

Hermione, talvez acostumada à rudeza de Ron ou simplesmente decidindo ignorar o arrebatamento, respondeu-lhe tranquilamente: - Não posso. Preciso falar com ele urgentemente.

"_Não estou apaixonado. Apenas... apenas quis... que ela viesse conosco... não que fosse com ele."_

- Eu... nós sentiremos sua falta. – sussurrou Harry, dando-lhe um leve sorriso. Somente ela o ouviu e, julgando pelo pequeno sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, apreciava o sentimento. Um travesso brilho surgiu em seus olhos, e inesperadamente lhes esboçou um grande sorriso.

- Bom, que tal esta idéia? Se quiserem, posso falar com McGonagall para conseguir-nos vistos para irmos a Hogsmeade amanhã. Com todo o trabalho extra que tive que fazer para o baile, estou segura de que ela me dará um dia para relaxar com meus melhores amigos. – disse Hermione com entusiasmo.

- Eu me disponho! – disse Ron, erguendo a mão. Luna e Neville fizeram o mesmo, enquanto Ginny se perguntou em voz alta se em Hogsmeade lhe serviriam whiskey. A atenção de Hermione se pousou em Harry, e seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele em uma expressão inequívoca de "o que você me diz?".

"_Amanhã, estou seguro de que a poção já não estará funcionando. O que teria de perigoso ir com ela a __Hogsmeade?"_

"_Admita-o,__ Potter. Você quer apenas uma escusa para passarem tempo juntos."_

"_Não estou..."_

"_... apaixonado, blá, blá, blá. Que seja."_

- Parece bom. – disse Harry com suavidade, um tímido sorriso brincando nos cantos de seus lábios enquanto desviava o olhar. Ouviu Hermione rir e sentiu os delicados dedos revolvendo-lhe o cabelo negro por uns momentos, antes dela levantar-se de seu assento.

Arrumando o suéter, Hermione disse: - Bom, amanhã serei toda sua. Agora, se me permitem, preciso devolver um livro à Senhora Pince. Vejo-os em breve. – E com um último sorriso, Hermione girou e começou a caminhar para a saída.

Todos os olhos se pousaram em Harry enquanto o rapaz olhava para sua melhor amiga distanciar-se dele.

Ele parecia, ironicamente, com um menininho que havia passado as últimas cinco horas olhando para a última vassoura profissional na vitrine de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol...

E que sabia que nunca teria a oportunidade de voar sobre ela.

* * *

12:03h

Pátios de Hogwarts

Foi uma estranha manhã para os alunos de Hogwarts; a única coisa verdadeiramente familiar foi a reprimenda que Hermione descarregou em Ron e Harry quando começaram a roncar no meio da aula do Professor Binns sobre o problema dos duendes vermelhos no tráfico de seda na China do século 15.

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fora cancelada, já que seu professor, o Professor Dumbledore, ainda encontrava-se fora do castelo. Novamente, Harry sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso; embora não sempre via as coisas da mesma forma que Dumbledore, Hogwarts sentia-se muito mais segura com o ancião por perto. A única que parecia compartilhar seu nervosismo era Hermione, principalmente porque sabia que Harry não se sentia cômodo ao falar de seus sonhos com ninguém que não fosse Dumbledore.

"_Não seja tão paranóico. Nada vai acontecer."_

Harry havia sugerido (para a surpresa de todos seus companheiros, exceto Ron) visitar a biblioteca durante o período livre. Hermione o felicitou por seu desejo de fazer "melhor em seus estudos", mas se desculpou dizendo-lhe que não poderia acompanhá-lo à biblioteca porque ainda tinha que trabalhar em uns feitiços para o baile. Ron disse a seu triste amigo que ele o acompanharia se ainda queria rir, mas, claro, tudo fora uma desculpa para passar tempo com Hermione. Finalmente, Neville, Harry e Ron decidiram permanecer sentados no chão do corredor da sala de Adivinhação por quase uma hora e meia.

A aula de Adivinhação foi particularmente incômoda para Harry, e não somente porque era a única aula que não compartilhava com Hermione. Nada havia mudado comparado às outras aulas que Firenze havia ensinado, e, contudo, Harry sentia uma tensão tão forte ao redor que quase podia se cortar com uma navalha. O centauro apenas o observava, e não lhe falou nem uma só vez durante o transcurso da aula.

Logo ao fim da aula, Harry decidiu esperar que os demais saíssem com a intenção de desculpar-se com seu professor pelo arrebatamento da última vez. Ron lhe disse que o esperaria no corredor, e finalmente Harry ficou sozinho com Firenze.

- Professor, eu...

Não havia concluído a frase quando Firenze colocara sua mão de forma consoladora no ombro de Harry. Harry estava mais que surpreso quando o usualmente estóico centauro olhou-o nos olhos e lhe disse: - Jovem Potter, se eu tivesse as respostas às suas perguntas, eu as daria com prazer. Mas não as tenho. Sou apenas uma simples criatura presa nesta rede que chamamos existência.

- Eh... de acordo, Professor. Perdoe-me por ter-lhe faltado o respeito no outro dia. – disse Harry envergonhado, reticente em cruzar olhares com o centauro.

A expressão no rosto de seu professor tornou-se mais séria enquanto este continuou: - Lembre-se... o destino escolheu outros para que trilhem o mesmo caminho que a você compete trilhar.

- Professor, o que quer dizer com...

- Lembre-se que... para a abrir a porta... você precisa da chave.

Acaso era somente a percepção de Harry ou Firenze tendia a ser mais confuso que a própria Trelawney?

"_Que demônios esteve fumando?"_

Firenze suspirou, sacudindo sua cabeça suavemente, e permaneceu calado por uns instantes. Finalmente, acrescentou: - Apenas siga seu coração, jovem Potter, como Marte segue Vênus na Casa Número Doze, e lhe prometo, tudo sairá bem ao fim. – Havia um sorriso quase imperceptível adornando seu atraente rosto.

Harry devolveu-lhe um sorriso e saiu do salão, sentindo-se simultaneamente aliviado porque o professor aparentemente lhe havia perdoado o arrebato, e perturbado por suas palavras de despedida.

As palavras ainda faziam eco em sua cabeça enquanto seguia Neville, Ginny, Ron e Luna para o local onde decidiram ter seu piquenique... a árvore à margem do lago. Era uma quente porém ventilada tarde, parecida a que tiveram na segunda-feira quando Harry, por erro, havia bebido a maldita poção de amor. Seu coração sufocou quando seus pensamentos novamente se pousaram em Hermione, a quem vira de relance enquanto passaram diante das portas do grande refeitório, sentada ao lado do Ravenclaw que menos ele apreciava.

Finalmente chegaram à árvore, abrigados sob sua refrescante sombra. Harry sentou-se contra o tronco enquanto Ginny abria a cesta que Dobby lhes havia preparado. Neville e Ron acomodaram a toalha quadriculada sobre a úmida grama enquanto Luna aplicava um feitiço para manter as formigas longe da comida.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Harry quando Ginny lhe entregou um prato com frango frito e batatas com salsa e começou a comer em silêncio, sua mente divagando pela última vez em que estivera sob esta árvore.

Naquela tarde, Hermione havia recostado sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Harry enquanto riam com uma das histórias de Ron. Ainda podia sentir a forma como o cabelo de Hermione lhe fazia cócegas na bochecha, podia cheirar o característico aroma dela impregnado em sua pele, podia ver-se colocando seu braço sobre o ombro da garota quando a sentiu tremer de frio.

Distraidamente, se perguntou por que recordava essas coisas quando ainda não estava sob os efeitos da poção.

"_Não estou apaixonado."_

- Não está comendo, amigo. Você está bem? – perguntou Ron com suavidade, ao tempo em que sentava-se ao lado de Harry. O jovem não se dera conta de que já levava dez minutos sem tocar em seu prato.

- Parece que não. – suspirou Harry, enquanto deixava o prato ainda cheio em um lado. Recostou-se contra o tronco e fechou os olhos cansadamente, decidindo ignorar o olhar lastimoso de seu amigo.

- Aquela é Hermione? – perguntou Neville subitamente, olhando por sobre o ombro de Ron a um lugar indeterminado. Harry abriu os olhos a tempo para ver Ginny dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Neville e murmurando algo entre os dentes. Tanto ele como Ron olharam ao redor da árvore para comprovar que Neville estava efetivamente certo, já que Hermione se encontrava na outra margem do lago. E não estava sozinha.

- Já é hora da sobremesa! – disse Ron, tratando de devolver a atenção de Harry ao piquenique. Todos os demais continuavam com seus respectivos almoços, mas para Harry, que não tirava os olhos de cima de Hermione e de seu acompanhante, a idéia de comer era infinitamente absurda. Desejava poder observá-los mais claramente, e não como figuras distantes no outro lado do campo.

Repentinamente, Harry recordou um feitiço que Hermione lhe ensinara no início do semestre. Ela o havia encontrado entre os tantos livros que leu durante as férias de verão, e o havia memorizado com a intenção de ensinar a Harry. Era um simples, mas eficiente feitiço. Harry duvidara que algum dia fosse precisar dele... até hoje.

Levantando-se e rodeando a árvore até ficar do lado oposto, Harry sentou-se contra a madeira novamente e, em voz muito baixa para que os demais não o escutassem, murmurou entre dentes a frase "Oculus Maximus" enquanto dava um toque com a varinha em seus óculos.

"_Lembre-me de agradecer a Hermione por este feitiço... sem dizer-lhe como o experimentei, claro."_

A paisagem diante de si se intensificou consideravelmente e enfocou nas duas figuras na outra margem do lago. A brisa havia aumentado, e Hermione colocou um indomável cacho detrás de sua orelha para evitar que lhe batesse no rosto. Roger falava animadamente, movendo as mãos à sua frente freneticamente, aquele sorriso de modelo de revista plasmado em sua face.

"_Idiota."_

"_Depois vem dizendo que ela seja feliz..."_

Subitamente, Hermione estancou e, metendo as mãos nos bolsos de sua capa, baixou seu olhar para o chão. Roger parou de falar e girou para olha-la, seu cenho levemente franzido.

Já que não podia ler lábios nem se sua vida dependesse disso, Harry limitou-se a observar com interesse como Roger disse algo antes de colocar sua mão sobre o ombro da garota.

Hermione ergueu o olhar e respondeu com um sussurro. O franzido no entre cenho de Roger se fez mais pronunciado e, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, esperou que Hermione continuasse. Momentos se passaram nos quais Hermione e Roger cruzavam olhares, mas não palavras, enquanto Harry lhes observava à distância.

Harry não soube o que foi que saiu da boca de Hermione em seguida, mas enquanto fluíam as palavras podia jurar que os ombros de Roger se relaxaram notavelmente, a usualmente orgulhosa postura que adotava traindo-o. Hermione baixou o olhar para o chão, e disse algo que fez com que o olhar de Roger divagasse, seus olhos azuis brilhando com algo que Harry nunca vira no Monitor.

Olhando para Roger novamente, Hermione terminou de falar. Outro silêncio caiu entre eles, um que parecia ser mais longo e pesado que o anterior. Finalmente, Roger ergueu a cabeça e cruzou o olhar com Hermione. Tomando as mãos da garota nas suas, Roger sussurrou algo antes de levar as mãos dela aos seus lábios e beijar-lhe ternamente os nós dos dedos.

Nesse momento, Harry não desejava mais que odiar Roger com todas suas forças, mas, para sua surpresa, viu que não podia. Fora um gesto gentil, delicado, genuíno e sumamente terno, e Hermione não merecia algo menos que a tratassem com total devoção.

"_Se eu apenas aprendesse a tratá-la assim..."_

Os lábios de Hermione esboçaram um sorriso, doce e amargo, enquanto dava um passo para Roger, fechando a distância entre eles consideravelmente. Desocupando uma mão, afagou o rosto do jovem, seu polegar acariciando com suavidade a pele da varonil face, e começou a falar.

Como um transeunte que se convertia em testemunha de um acidente automobilístico, Harry encontrou-se incapaz de desviar o olhar do casal diante de si. Seu peito doía, sua respiração se fizera curta, as palmas das mãos suavam, e, contudo... não podia sequer fechar os olhos. Nem sequer quando sentiu que Ron agachava-se a seu lado, pode desviar o olhar do outro lado do lago.

- Por que você está se fazendo isso? – perguntou Ron suavemente, a tristeza evidente em sua voz, conhecendo exatamente o que havia capturado a atenção de Harry por tanto tempo.

- Não sei. – foi a resposta oca de Harry.

- Diga à ela o que sente, amigo. – suplicou Ron, seu olhar passando de seu amigo para Hermione e Roger. Sabia que não havia maneira alguma de que Hermione sentisse por Roger o mesmo que parecia sentir por Harry.

- Não estou apaixonado, Ron. – Harry sussurrou o mantra que havia guarnecido sua cordura desde a noite anterior, sua voz soando-lhe aos ouvidos como a voz de um estranho.

- Isto não é o que parece daqui. – suspirou Ron, retornando sua atenção a Harry.

- Vou contar a Snape sobre a poção e vou suplicá-lo pelo antídoto. Não me importa o quando zombe de mim... não vale a pena sofrer tanto por algo irreal. – sussurrou Harry com voz vazia.

- Há algo que possa faze-lo mudar de opinião? – perguntou Ron, mas Harry não podia responde-lo, já que a paisagem novamente havia capturado sua indivisa atenção.

Todo o sentimento de alegria fugiu dele quando viu Hermione aproximar-se de Roger, seus lábios capturando a boca do Ravenclaw em um casto beijo.

"_Há algo que possa me fazer mudar de opinião. Torne-me quem ela ama."_

- Não, Ron... não há nada que se possa fazer.

* * *

15:45h

Masmorras

As memórias da tarde fizeram-se indefiníveis e borrentas na mente de Harry. Não recordava caminhar de regresso ao castelo depois do almoço, nem o nome da criatura que havia lhe picado na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Desconhecia o porquê de Ron e Hermione terem discutido enquanto iam para a aula de Poções. Sentiu-se um pouco confuso quando de momento encontrou-se na masmorra, sentado diante de sua mesa, remexendo um asqueroso líquido verde em seu caldeirão.

- O que se supõe que se esteja fazendo aqui? – murmurou para Ron, que estava parado ao lado dele remexendo sua própria poção.

- Bom, o que supõe-se que estejamos fazendo é a primeira fase da Poção dos Mortos. – respondeu Ron, olhando para Snape de soslaio, o qual estava ajudando um dos Slytherin com seu trabalho. Observando o conteúdo do caldeirão de Harry, Ron murmurou: - Não sei o que demônios tem aí.

Lamentavelmente, Ron tinha razão. Dando-se conta de que sua poção já era irrecuperável, Harry murmurou _Fregoteo_, e o conteúdo do caldeirão se desvaneceu. Sabia que reprovaria na lição de hoje, e francamente não lhe importava em absoluto. Tinha coisas mais importantes na cabeça.

Como já era de costume, os olhos de Harry tomaram consciência própria e buscaram pelo salão até que encontraram Hermione. A garota estava mordendo o lábio inferior com suavidade, como tinha acostumado a fazer quando estava sumamente concentrada em uma tarefa, mexendo sua poção com cuidado, seus olhos pousados sobre o brilhante líquido. Harry riu por entre os dentes, não porque lhe parecesse divertido, mas pela incrível ironia de que somente sua melhor amiga podia ver-se tão encantadora fazendo coisas triviais.

Nesse momento, Hermione olhou para cima e conectou o olhar com Harry. Depois de uns instantes, a garota esboçou um suave sorriso, um gesto tranqüilizador em sua familiaridade. Harry devolveu-lhe o sorriso antes que ela retornasse sua atenção a seu trabalho.

- Tenho a avaliação das poções que entregaram na segunda. Novamente, não fizeram nada mais que decepcionar-me. – a voz de Snape penetrou os pensamentos de Harry. Olhou para a mesa de Snape para encontrá-lo sentado, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, com uma expressão de verdadeiro desgosto no rosto. Sentiu como a bílis lhe revolvia no estômago quando recordou que era a este homem que teria que pedir ajuda. Em circunstâncias normais, o rapaz preferiria engolir um pimentão que ir a Snape, mas não havia nada de normal em sua peculiar situação.

Harry não sabia como ela conseguiu, mas no momento seguinte sentiu a familiar mão de Hermione em seu antebraço. Olhou para sua direita para encontrá-la fitando-o com uma expressão de preocupação em seu agradável rosto. – Você acaba de aparecer? – foi a única frase mais ou menos inteligente que saiu de sua boca.

- Não, bobinho, caminhei até aqui. Embora não me surpreenda que não tenha se dado conta. Você não tirou os olhos de cima de Snape por quase dez minutos. – disse Hermione pacientemente. Dez minutos? Merlin, as perdas de noção de tempo verdadeiramente começavam a agravar Harry.

- Vejo que não se saiu muito bem com sua poção. – disse Hermione, seus olhos pousando-se sobre o caldeirão vazio de Harry. Harry apenas assentiu, hipnotizado pela maneira com que ela lhe segurava o braço.

"_Me pergunto se... quando as coisas voltarem à normalidade... me darei conta destes detalhes."_

"_Você quer se dar conta?"_

Não teve oportunidade de descobrir a resposta, já que Hermione voltou sua atenção para ele e lhe sussurrou: - Harry, tenho que sair daqui tão logo acabe a aula, mas queria apenas lhe deixar saber que espero que tenha mudado de opinião sobre o baile. Não queria que o perdesse.

Ela parecia tão esperançosa que Harry não teve coração para dizer-lhe que não iria. Distraidamente pensou no afortunado que era ter uma amiga como ela, enquanto respondeu: - Eu... vou pensar a respeito.

Hermione esboçou-se outro desses sorrisos que faziam com que as pernas do rapaz tremessem, e disse: - Se vai ao baile, me daria a honra de dançar comigo a primeira música?

- A primeira. – respondeu Harry, obrigando-se a devolver-lhe o sorriso. Não pensou que era apropriado nesse momento dizer-lhe que dançaria com ela a primeira, a última, e todas as canções intermediárias se ela somente o pedisse, de modo que ficou calado para evitar parecer um idiota.

- Bem. Espero vê-lo esta noite, Harry. – disse Hermione, brindando-lhe outro formoso sorriso antes de apertar-lhe o braço como despedida. Voltou-se para olhar para Ron, que estava concentrando-se sobre seu caldeirão, comprometido em ser aprovado na lição de hoje.

- E definitivamente mal posso esperar para vê-lo esta noite, Ron. – disse ela, sua voz cheia de travessura. Ron voltou-se imediatamente desconfiado e, franzindo o cenho, perguntou-lhe o porquê.

- Oh, digamos apenas que Luna me contou sobre as fantasias. Definitivamente rogarei a Colin por uma foto sua. – disse Hermione. Piscando o olho travessamente, a garota afastou-se deles.

O murmúrio do salão foi interrompido por Snape: - Quando terminarem sua poção, preparem uma amostra para análise. Tragam-na à minha mesa para que possam recolher sua pobre nota de seu trabalho da segunda.

Hermione deixou sua amostra e pegou seu exame dentre os pergaminhos que se encontravam amontoados na mesa. Sorriu pelo que era, obviamente, outra nota excelente, ignorando a careta de desgosto do Professor Snape enquanto abandonava o salão.

- Ao menos sei que tirarei uma boa nota, para variar. – comentou Ron, enquanto preparava sua amostra. Harry murmurou uma fraca resposta entre dentes e aproveitou para olhar seus companheiros. A maioria deles estava visivelmente emocionada pelo baile dessa noite, falando entre si sobre os passos que haviam aprendido e os disfarces que haviam comprado.

A atenção de Harry divagou para o lado dos Slytherin. Constatou que todos, exceto um, estavam no mesmo estado de euforia que os Gryffindor. Inesperadamente, era Draco Malfoy o que parecia não estar de humor para unir-se a celebração. De fato, o loiro se comportava de forma pouco nesperadamente, era Draco Malfoy o que parecia nestado de entusiamos falando entre si sobre os passos que haviam aprendido e os característica, enquanto preparava sua amostra, até o ponto que parte do líquido derramou sobre a mesa.

"_O que se passa com este agora?"_

- Pronto? – perguntou Ron, sua amostra preparada enquanto jogava sua mochila sobre o ombro.

- Não. – respondeu Harry, sacudindo sua cabeça, tirando os olhos de cima do Slytherin. – Esperemos que todos os demais se vão.

Os garotos esperaram até que somente Malfoy e Snape se encontravam no salão. Malfoy finalmente pôs a rolha no frasco e o entregou a Snape. O Slytherin recolheu sua avaliação e enfiou-a de mau modo em sua mochila sem revisa-la, saindo do salão com marcada pressa.

- É agora ou nunca. – sussurrou Harry enquanto ele e Ron caminharam para a mesa de Snape. O Professor de Poções estava lendo o pergaminho que tinha em suas mãos, e não apartou os olhos da folha até que Harry limpou a garganta audivelmente.

- Sim, Potter? – perguntou Snape, erguendo os olhos do pergaminho e olhando para Harry com óbvio desdém. Ron colocou sua amostra com as demais e recolheu seu teste de sobre a mesa.

- Professor... Professor Snape. Tenho um pro-pro-pro-problema... – Harry começou a dizer, mas não teve a oportunidade de terminar seu pedido, já que inesperadamente foi interrompido.

- O QUE?! – gritou Ron, efetivamente calando Harry. Harry olhou para seu amigo, para encontrá-lo com uma expressão de assombro, empunhando sua nota na mão.

- Tem um problema, Senhor Weasley? – perguntou Snape, veneno saindo em cada palavra.

- Falhei... FALHEI! – gritou Ron, olhando de Snape a Harry, sacudindo a folha em seu punho.

- O QUE? – perguntou Harry, sua mente racional apagando-se enquanto arrancava o pergaminho das mãos de seu amigo. A pior nota possível fora escrita no pergaminho em brilhante tinta vermelha, ocasionando instantaneamente que o coração de Harry começasse a bater no dobro de sua velocidade normal.

"_Não, não pode ser. A poção funcionou__! Isto quer dizer... isto quer dizer que Snape quer contrariar a razão! Ele odeia quando nos saímos bem nos trabalhos!"_

- Como... como pude receber essa nota quando minha poção funcionou? – questionou Ron, dando voz aos pensamentos de Harry enquanto dirigiam sua atenção ao mestre de Poções.

Lentamente, Snape ergueu-se de sua cadeira e, colocando as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, concentrou toda sua atenção em Ron. - Senhor Weasley, se está falando sobre a poção que me entregou na segunda-feira, deixe-me assegurar-lhe que recebeu a nota que merecia. Você NÃO entregou a poção _Philtrum Casses Amator_ como lhe foi pedido. – disse Snape por entre dentes, seu corpo tremendo de raiva.

"_Não estou apaixonado... não estou apaixonado..."_

- Se a poção não funciona, como é que... – começou a dizer Ron, seu olhar pousando-se em Harry.

A mesma preocupação enchia a mente de Harry, e, contudo, não tinha os suficientes neurônios para dizê-lo em voz alta. Mal podia olhar para Ron com a boca aberta, sua respiração curta, suas mãos tremendo.

"_NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO."_

- DE QUE DEMÔNIOS ESTÃO FALANDO? – gritou Snape, cansando dos ridículos olhares que Ron e Harry compartilhavam.

Porém, o Professor de Poções não obteve resposta, porque no momento seguinte Harry Potter saiu do salão como alma que leva o diabo, seu melhor amigo tentando alcança-lo e falhando.

A realidade viera bater em sua porta, deixando exposto seu pequeno segredo.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Pergunta de 1 milhão de biscoitos Scooby:

Sobre o que Hermione e Roger conversaram na outra margem do lago? Firmaram um compromisso ali ou... Hermione disse a Roger algo que ele não esperava ouvir? - Ah, se toda pergunta de 1 milhão fosse fácil assim... ;-)

Momento 'entrelinhas': _"Ele parecia com um menininho que havia passado as últimas cinco horas olhando para a última vassoura profissional na vitrine de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol... E que sabia que nunca teria a oportunidade de voar sobre ela. _VOAR SOBRE ELA. – piscando maliciosamente para a platéia. – SOBRE – cutucando a platéia – "ELA". – risada de Clodovil.

Go-go-Harry: Lavender e Parvati teriam feito por merecer a azaração de Harry. Dar asas às duas seria apenas mero detalhe, já que morcegar é algo que elas fazem muito bem. ;-)

Ai-Ai-Harry: Aquele lance de comparar o tema Roger Davies a um exame de próstata realizado por um gigante foi realmente... ui, doloroso! Até pra mim. ;-)

Da enfermaria: Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu adoro os chiliques de Snape, ahauhauahauahuahaua!

Questão de ordem (ou desordem): Como sempre, não revisei a tradução. Acertos, portanto, foram questão de pura "sorte", ou, como diria Firenze, conseqüência do alinhamento de Mercúrio com Júpiter na Casa Três. ;-)

Bueno, aí está o capítulo 13 e com isso faltam apenas mais cinco para o término da fic. Não prometerei me adiantar na tradução, e agora mais que nunca, devido ao período de agenda cheia, com prazos a cumprir "pra ontem". Mas vocês têm a minha promessa de que não abandonarei a tradução. Isso nunca-jamé.

Vou-me, deixando beijos, abraços, cheiros e amassos a todos vocês, leitores e leitores-resenhadores, agradecendo o fato de estarem acompanhando pacientemente o desenrolar desta despretensiosa tradução, e manifestando seu carinho e reconhecimento à história de Anasazi através dos 'hits' e reviews deixadas.

Mucho thank you very much a todos, em meu nome e em nome da autora.

Hasta!

**Inna**


	14. Aos Olhos de Um Hipogrifo

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

Link: w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

Autoria: Anasazi

Tradução: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Aos olhos de um hipogrifo**

- Harry, você está be…

- Não quero falar sobre isso, Ron.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, afastando o queixo de seu peito, e seu olhar perdeu-se nos brilhantes reflexos do lago. Havia corrido a este lugar tão logo saiu da sala de aula de Snape, e, julgando por como o Sol se punha detrás das montanhas, levava três horas sentado sob a árvore de faia, um só pensamento latejando em sua cabeça.

"_Nunca houve uma poção... nunca houve uma poção."_

Quem podia pensar que tão direta declaração significava que nada mais voltaria a ser como antes?

- Nem sequer virá comer algo? – perguntou Ron, com um suspiro.

- Não tenho fome. – sussurrou Harry com voz rouca. Não estava mentindo, seu estômago estava em tal estado que sabia que nenhum alimento poderia permanecer dentro.

- Olha, Harry. – ouviu a voz de Ginny dizer. – Achamos que há algo que você deve saber. – Franzindo o cenho, voltou-se apático para olhar para sua mão direita. Não tão inesperadamente, Ron encontrava-se de pé com seus companheiros conspiradores a seu lado, a uns quantos passos da árvore.

- Que surpresa! Se não são Fred, Daphne, Vilma e Salsicha. Onde deixaram o Scooby? – disse Harry de maneira sarcástica e cortante. Respirou profundamente, tratando de ignorar o quanto seus pulmões ardiam dolorosamente, antes de continuar. – Se estão aqui para falar sobre o que aconteceu na sala de Poções, e estou seguro de que Ron já lhes disse, nem se incomodem. Já sei que eu meti a mim mesmo neste problema.

- Na realidade, parece que você teve um pouco de ajuda. – começou a dizer Luna, que meteu a mão no bolso de sua capa e tirou um velho livro de capa de couro. Cuidadosamente o abriu e começou a ler em voz alta a metade de uma página marcada. – A Poção **Ardeo Candor**. – Dando-se conta de que tinha a atenção indivisa de Harry, a jovem continuou sua leitura.

* * *

_A Poção de Ardeo Candor _

_A poção de __**Ardeo Candor**__, também conhecida como o __**Elixir da Brilhante Lucidez**__, é utilizada para trazer à mente consciente os assuntos mais urgentes que se encontram flutuando no inconsciente pessoal. Dessa forma, o bruxo ou bruxa pode trabalhar com estes assuntos utilizando um método lógico e empírico._

_Contudo, a poção de __**Ardeo Candor**__ não deve ser usada frivolamente, já que há a possibilidade de efeitos secundários nocivos. Um bruxo que em certa ocasião esteve sob os efeitos da poção o comparou com "sentir-se como um homem que viveu com uma venda sobre os olhos por toda sua vida, e repentinamente a tira em pleno solstício de verão."_

_As sensações de desorientação, confusão e violentas mudanças de humor que poderiam causar este elixir podem ser tão intensas que alguns perderam a cordura permanentemente, enquanto que outros recorreram ao suicídio para não ter que confrontar o que se encontrava enterrado em seu inconsciente. Sonhos perturbadores e alucinações tampouco são pouco comuns quando se se encontra sob os efeitos da poção._

_Se você se encontra tentado a utilizar esta poção para ganhar uma maior compreensão de sua pessoa, tenha muito cuidado._

_Há coisas que, talvez, você não esteja pronto para descobrir._

_Os ingredientes e as instruções para preparar este poderoso elixir são os seguintes..._

* * *

O rosto de Harry encontrava-se tão branco quanto papel enquanto Luna ainda lia as instruções, e lhe estava sendo difícil respirar.

A única diferença entre o Philtrum Casses Amator e o Elixir da Brilhante Lucidez parecia ser de 200 miligramas a mais de pó de lírios.

* * *

_Não existe antídoto para o Ardeo Candor, e nenhum feitiço foi capaz de curar o sujeito de seus efeitos. Contudo, a poção deixa de exercer influência quando o bruxo ou a bruxa em questão aceite e entenda a noção agora consciente._

* * *

Luna fechou o livro e colocou-o novamente no bolso de sua capa. – Encontramos isso na biblioteca. – explicou Neville.

- E fizemos inventário dos ingredientes para poções de Ron. – acrescentou Ginny, tomando Neville pela mão.

Ron ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry antes de agregar: - Falta um pouco mais de 200 miligramas de pó de lírio. – Pegando uma pedrinha do chão, atirou-a com força para o lago, murmurando. – Eu sinto, amigo.

- Não é sua culpa. – sussurrou Harry, suas unhas enterrando-se inconscientemente nos músculos de suas coxas.

O que Luna acabava de ler explicava tudo... sua repentina alegria e seus inesperados enojos, os enlouquecedores ciúmes quando pensava em Roger... as sensações de imensa perda quando ela rejeitou seus avanços na noite anterior... os torturantes pensamentos que o infestavam quando imaginava Hermione com outro homem. Até os pesadelos tinham uma razão de ser!

Quase perdia a razão... e tudo fora um simples erro.

- Não sei você, mas eu penso que saber a verdade não é tão ruim. – disse Luna com sua calma costumeira.

- Você bebeu o whisky de fogo de Ron! O livro dizia que continuarei me sentindo como uma merda até que _aceite e entenda a noção agora consciente._ Como, diabos, presume-se que eu faça isso? – grunhiu Harry, irritado com o fato dela estar tão calma quando ele se sentia como um rato preso em um labirinto.

- Que tal se você começar a _fazer_ algo ao invés de apenas reclamar? – sugeriu Ron de forma parca. Harry deu-lhe um olhar que faria com que qualquer outro saísse correndo.

Não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando, Ginny tentou uma aproximação mais razoável. Ajoelhando-lhe do outro lado de Harry e descansando sua mão sobre o ombro do rapaz de olhos de verdes, a ruiva disse com suavidade: - Harry, estar apaixonado por Hermione não será como estar apaixonado por Cho.

- Grandioso. Obrigado por me recordar o ruim que foi aquilo. – murmurou Harry, seus olhos enfocando novamente o lago, esperando que seus amigos entendessem a indireta de que sua presença já não era nem requerida nem desejada.

- Bom, se você não está pensando em Cho, qual é o problema? – perguntou Neville, com surpreendente certeza.

Harry levantou-se lentamente, reprimindo o desejo de gritar. Respirou profundamente, tratou de recordar o fato de que estes eram seus melhores amigos, e que apenas queriam o melhor para ele.

Abrindo seus olhos, olhou para cada um deles antes de dizer em voz clara: - Eu tentei lhes explicar: Hermione é minha melhor amiga. MINHA-MELHOR-AMIGA. Estar APAIXONADO por ela muda tudo! Já não seremos Harry e Hermione, melhores amigos, companheiros e fiéis camaradas. Seremos o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e A-Garota-Que-Não-Faz-A-Menor-Idéia! É uma receita para o desastre!

- Para ser alguém que enfrentou o Senhor das Trevas em tantas ocasiões, - começou a dizer Ron sem uma ponta de humor –, você é mais covarde que Gilderoy Lockhart. - Todos foram pegos de surpresa, inclusive Harry.

- Não sou covarde! – respondeu o rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Sim, você é! – retorquiu Ron, com absoluta segurança. Com uma calma que irritava Harry, o ruivo prosseguiu: - Reconheço o que você sente porque aconteceu comigo também. Você conhece Hermione tão bem que acredita que conhece tudo o que há para saber sobre ela e tudo o que há para saber sobre você com ela... isso é o que o amor muda. – Ron caminhou uns quantos passos para Harry antes de dizer: - Você não tem medo de machucá-la porque sabe que nunca poderia fazê-lo... você tem medo de que ela lhe machuque!

- Você já está me machucando. – murmurou Harry na defensiva.

- Por sua culpa! – disse Ron com convicção.

Com as mãos curvando-se em punhos, Harry disse entre dentes: - E por quê? Por que é minha bendita culpa?

- Porque você recusa aceitar o que todos sabem. – disse Ron, sacudindo a cabeça suavemente.

- E o que, demônios, todos sabem? – perguntou Harry sarcasticamente, seus olhos divagando novamente pela tranqüilidade do lago.

- Que Hermione e você são feitos um para o outro.

Harry girou a cabeça para Ron instantaneamente. Esta era a segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos que Ron havia conseguido surpreende-lo.

- Podem nos dar um pouco de privacidade? – Ron murmurou para Luna, Ginny e Neville. – Verei vocês lá dentro. – Luna deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha como despedida, e ela, Neville e Ginny começaram a caminhar de volta ao castelo.

Ron fitou-os por uns instantes antes de devolver sua atenção a Harry. O rapaz de olhos esmeralda ainda olhava para Ron como se este houvesse lhe dado uma bofetada. – De-de-de-de que está falando? – tartamudeou Harry.

Ron deu outro passo na direção de seu amigo e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do jovem: - Estou falando do que todos tem estado falando há anos, Harry. Por que acha que Cho deixou você como se fosse um leproso? Por que acha que Krum estava ciumento de você e não de mim? Por que acha que Rita Skeeter escreveu que Hermione era sua namorada e todo mundo acreditou? Por que acha que Ginny deixou de gostar de você depois que ela e Mione se tornaram boas amigas?... Por que acha que eu deixei meu capricho com Hermione?

- Huh? – balbuciou Harry, olhando para seu amigo com uma expressão de absoluta surpresa no rosto.

A boca de Ron se contorceu em uma careta, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto dizia: - Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Ás vezes você é mais burro que um verme-cego!

Harry deu um passo para trás, deslizando as mãos por sua selvagem melena. Não podia acreditar no que Ron estava lhe dizendo. Como era possível que ele não soubesse disso? Caminhou para a margem do lago até que pode ver seu reflexo nas escuras águas.

- Você... você estava apaixonado por Hermione? – finalmente disse Harry depois de encontrar sua voz.

- Não sei se era amor. Mas eu gostava dela. Gostava muito, muito, muito. Talvez, se estivesse apaixonado... agora é muito tarde para averiguar. – respondeu Ron com sinceridade.

- Você... disse à ela? – sussurrou Harry.

- Não me incomodei. – Ron deu de ombros, metendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. O ruivo ergueu a vista até que seus olhos pousaram no horizonte, antes de dizer: - Quer saber por que não me incomodei? – Harry assentiu vagamente.

Ron caminhou para o lago até que encontrou-se parado ao lado de seu melhor amigo, antes de dizer: - Porque bem dentro de mim eu já sabia que ela nunca poderia sentir por mim o que eu sentia por ela... porque eu pensava... e ainda penso... que ela está apaixonado por você.

- Po-po-por que... por que pensa isso?

Ron soltou uma grande exalação e esperou uns instantes antes de responder: - A forma como olha você... a forma como coloca sua mão sobre seu braço quando lhe fala... como sempre está pronta para perdoar você quando se comporta como um verdadeiro idiota... como sempre está a seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer... os sorrisos que reserva apenas para você... a forma como fica louca de preocupação com o seu bem-estar. – Um sorriso colou-se nos cantos da boca de Ron antes de dizer: - Quer que eu continue?

"_Ela... ela está apaixonada por mim?"_

- Não... ela não está. Sim, ela gosta muito de mim... muito... porque ela é minha amiga... e os amigos têm carinho um pelo outro. Isso é tudo. – balbuciou Harry.

- Você está delirando. – Ron disse, sacudindo a cabeça impacientemente.

As mãos de Harry tremiam enquanto dizia: - E... e... e... como posso saber se realmente estou apaixonado por ela? Talvez eu esteja apenas confuso... talvez, por ela ser minha melhor amiga... e... e eu ser emocionalmente dependente dela... bom, talvez eu esteja confundindo o fato de que a quero como uma amiga com a fantasia de estar apaixonado por ela. Luna disse que a poção causava confusão, ou não?

Ron falou em voz clara: - Deixe-me perguntar-lhe algo, amigo. Quando você olha Hermione nos olhos... sente que conhece tudo o que há para conhecer dela? Todos os seus sonhos? Todos os seus pensamentos? Todos os seus desejos? E, ao mesmo tempo, pensa que ela é um mistério... algo que você deseja conhecer... explorar... um tesouro que precisa descobrir?

- Sim. – sussurrou Harry, sentindo como o corpo inteiro começava a tremer.

- Quando você segura a mão dela... sente que encontrou quem estará a seu lado pelo resto da sua vida? Quem nunca lhe deixará cair? Quem lhe dá força para continuar não importa quão louca e injusta se torne a vida? – perguntou Ron.

- Sim. – Harry gemeu.

- Ela lhe faz rir? Faz chorar? Você deseja rodeá-la com seus braços e nunca deixa-la ir?

- Sim... sim... sim... – sussurrou Harry sem fôlego, enquanto via os últimos raios de sol desaparecer detrás das montanhas.

Ron esboçou um grande sorriso e, dando uma palmada no ombro de seu companheiro, declarou: - Então, tenho uma notícia para você. – Esperou que Harry girasse a cabeça para olha-lo antes de prosseguir.

- Verdadeiramente você está loucamente apaixonado por Hermione.

Harry suspirou, deixando pender sua cabeça até que o queixo descansasse sobre o peito. Não havia maneira de não poder enfrentar esse fato.

"_Estou apaixonado por Hermione... estou apaixonado por Hermione... estou apaixonado por..."_

- Harry, ouça-me. – solicitou Ron, com suavidade. Harry ergueu a cabeça para ver que Ron já não sorria, mas que seu rosto expressava o fato de que ele lhe falava com o coração na mão.

- Sou muito feliz com Luna, e estar apaixonado por ela me demonstrou que em realidade nunca estive apaixonado por Hermione. Mas sempre me perguntei... e se fosse verdade? E se Hermione estivesse apaixonada por mim? E se ela era a pessoa com quem eu estava destinado a estar?

Descansando sua mão sobre o ombro de Harry, Ron disse: - Você não quer passar o resto de sua vida questionando-se, amigo.

Ambos desviaram o olhar ao mesmo tempo, seus olhares perdidos no pouco que podia ver da lua sobre a superfície do lago. Agora as palavras não eram necessárias. Ron já fizera sua jogada, e agora competia a Harry dar o seguinte passo.

Depois de uns minutos, Ron deu outra palmada no ombro de Harry e disse: - Tenho que ir. Já é hora de vestir a maldita fantasia. Você virá à festa a seguir?

- Não estou seguro. – disse Harry com honestidade, olhando o reflexo de um rouxinol que voava sobre a água.

- Bom, o verei logo. – disse Ron, um estranho tom de tristeza plasmando-se em sua voz, enquanto dava a volta e começava a caminhar para o castelo. Havia se afastando bastante antes de escutar novamente a voz de Harry.

- ACREDITA REALMENTE QUE HERMIONE ESTÁ APAIXONADA POR MIM?

Ron soltou uma gargalhada e, girando, respondeu com voz forte: - DOU A VOCÊ UM KIT DE MANUTENÇÃO PARA VASSOURAS, HARRY! SE ISSO NÃO É AMOR, NÃO SEI O QUE É!

Harry devolveu-lhe um pequeno, porém sincero sorriso, seus óculos fugazmente refletindo a luz da lua. – Obrigado, Ron... por tudo. – disse.

Fazendo-lhe uma reverência dramática, Ron disse: - É meu dever, companheiro. – Assentiu para Harry antes de dar a volta e retomar seu caminho ao castelo.

Sob a luz da lua cheia, Harry percorreu os pátios de Hogwarts, seus pensamentos perdidos na poção, nos eventos da semana passada, e na conversa que acabava de ter com Ron.

Acaso seu melhor amigo tinha razão? Deveria dizer a Hermione o que sentia? Acaso tinha uma oportunidade com ela depois de tudo?

Ela poderia também estar apaixonada por ele?

Não foi até que encontrou-se parado diante da casinha de Hagrid que se deu conta de que suas pernas o haviam levado até o cercado de Buckbeak, o lugar que o hipogrifo havia adotado como lar desde o início do sexto ano de Harry.

A massiva criatura caminhava languidamente pelo rancho, esvoaçando ocasionalmente, e tentando pegar os pequenos passarinhos que voavam perto dele como que para provocá-lo. Estava sozinho; havia se acostumado de tal forma à interação com humanos que já não estava preparado para viver com outros hipogrifos.

- Olá, Buckbeak. – chamou Harry suavemente. Buckbeak girou a cabeça e pousou seus olhos amarelos em Harry. O hipogrifo começou a caminhar para ele. Em uma atitude impulsiva, Harry pulou sobre o cercado de madeira e encontrou-se com a criatura na metade do caminho.

Harry fez uma reverência e esperou até que Buckbeak abaixou sua cabeça como resposta. Então, o garoto incorporou-se e fechou a distância entre ambos, acariciando as plumas de seu pescoço. Por uns instantes, seus próprios problemas foram esquecidos quando os olhos amarelos pousaram nos seus.

Não sabia especificamente o porquê, mas sempre que cruzava com o olhar de Buckbeak sentia-se calmo, seguro, em paz, como se a criatura fosse enviada para cuidar dele. Muitas vezes imaginava que Sirius havia se sentido da mesma forma quando olhava nos olhos de Buckbeak, e essa simples idéia era suficiente para fazer-lhe sorrir.

- Como está, amigo? Hagrid está cuidando bem de você? – perguntou Harry, com voz suave. Falar com Buckbeak era um hábito que havia aprendido com Hermione. O rapaz não sabia se a criatura lhe entendia ou não, mas isso era o que menos importava.

O hipogrifo assentiu levemente, dando um forte bater de asas. Harry estava para abrir a boca para despedir-se de seu amigo, quando algo estranho o deteve.

Uma lembrança esquecida.

Naqueles olhos que brilhavam como o Sol.

Foi no verão depois de seu quinto ano. Ele passara apenas três semanas na casa dos Dursley, onde foi submetido a um novo nível de abuso. E, dessa vez, Harry não lutou contra. Foi a própria Petunia Dursley quem contatou os membros da Ordem e lhes informou que Harry recusava-se a sair de seu quarto, e que até ela temia pelo bem-estar do garoto. Ele ainda não sabe se sua tia fez isso porque em realidade se preocupava com ele, ou porque tinha medo do que a Ordem lhe faria se algo acontecesse a ele, mas fosse o que fosse, havia funcionado.

Lupin o havia levado a Grimmauld, número 12. Harry havia herdado a casa quando Sirius morreu, mas Lupin era encarregado do lugar até que Harry fosse um adulto.

As coisas foram de mal a pior.

Harry buscou refúgio no quarto que alguma vez havia pertencido à mãe de Sirius, e agora era o lar de Buckbeak. O hipogrifo, que ainda estava se recuperando da asa ferida por Kreacher, parecia não se importar com a companhia; Harry pensava que se beneficiava por estar em um lugar onde ninguém estava constantemente tentando falar-lhe sobre o que acontecera naquela noite no Ministério da Magia.

O problema era que... depois que lá entrou... negou-se a sair.

E as horas se converteram em dias... e seu ambiente se tingiu de negro... e ele caiu em um sonho acordado.

* * *

**Grimmauld #12**

**Verão depois do Quinto Ano**

- Alohamora.

A porta do quarto de Buckbeak se abriu, inundando a escura e bolorenta habitação com inoportuna luz. O hipogrifo levantou a cabeça e soltou um gemido suave, desconsolado, antes de deitar-se novamente no piso.

Sentando em um canto, com suas costas recostadas contra a parede, Harry fechou os olhos, temporariamente cegado pela inesperada luz. Como se a voz não fosse suficiente para determinar a identidade do intruso, o aroma a lavanda e baunilha que o acompanhava invadiu a pestilência de seu santuário.

- Hermione. – sussurrou Harry roucamente. Sua voz soava estranha até para seus próprios ouvidos, abatida e brusca por não ter usado suas cordas vocais em sabe-Deus-quanto-tempo. Escutou seus delicados passos enquanto ela aproximava-se lentamente até que parou diante dele.

- Olá, Harry. – foi a primeira coisa que Hermione disse nesse dia. Soava fraca e cansada, e não tão diferente como ele se sentia. Não era de muito consolo.

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que você ia à Toscana com seus pais. – o rapaz perguntou, não incomodando-se em abrir os olhos. Quanto menos a visse, melhor.

- Vim para vê-lo. – foi sua honesta resposta.

Harry riu sem uma ponta de humor. – Bom, já me viu. Pode ir. Espero que desfrute de suas férias.

- Não vou a nenhum lugar, Harry. – respondeu Hermione em um tom de voz que deixava claro que falava muito sério. Sentiu que ela se pôs de joelhos diante dele, seu joelho roçando contra o dele.

- Me parece que você esteve falando com Lupin. – grunhiu Harry, demonstrando a moléstia com a intervenção de seu guardião.

- E o que há de mau nisso? – Sua amiga suavemente retorquiu. Harry começava a irritar-se com ela também. Por que não podiam deixa-lo sozinho?

- Para um homem que não fala muito, Lupin tem uma boca grande... para melhor comer você, suponho. – replicou Harry, tentando esconder-se detrás de um sorriso cínico. Os olhos saltavam por trás das pálpebras; ele queria vê-la, queria assegurar-se de que estivesse melhor e, simultaneamente, queria jamais voltar a pousar os olhos sobre ela.

- Ele está preocupado com você... também estão Dumbledore... e Ron... e todos os Weasley... e também eu estou. – sussurrou Hermione em uma voz irritantemente paciente. Escutou-a mover-se e, no momento seguinte, sentiu a delicada mão de sua amiga sobre a pele de seu antebraço.

Sentiu como se o estivessem queimando com gelo seco.

Imediatamente, Harry libertou seu braço do toque da garota. Hermione respirou profundamente, mas não tentou toca-lo novamente.

- Você não tem nada pelo que se preocupar. Estou bem. – murmurou bruscamente, deixando pender sua cabeça até que o queixo tocou o peito. Estava tão fraco... tão cansado... Queria apenas dormir... e nunca acordar.

- De verdade? A última coisa que ouvi é que você mal comeu e dormiu desde que está aqui. Recusa-se a falar com Remus. E não saiu deste quarto há quatro dias... Então, me perdoe se estou em desacordo com que não haja nada pelo que se preocupar.

Harry abriu os olhos pela primeira vez desde que ela havia entrado no quarto de Buckbeak. O que viu provocou-lhe um nó na garganta. Mesmo quando estava vestida com um suéter cor verde e calça jeans escura, não havia nada relaxado em sua postura. Perdera peso desde que haviam se dito adeus na estação de trem, e os cachos castanhos que rodeavam seu rosto nada faziam para suavizar os escuros círculos debaixo de seus olhos... esses doces olhos cor caramelo que estavam avermelhados por muitas noites sem dormir e brilhantes, com lágrimas não derramadas.

Nunca passou pela mente de Harry que ele parecia dez vezes pior.

- Deixe-me sozinho, Hermione. Por favor. – sussurrou Harry, falando com honestidade pela primeira vez. Olhos verdes conectaram-se com os dela e, por um momento, ele pensou que ela lhe concederia o desejo.

- Você sabe que não o farei. – ela respondeu. Harry respirou profundamente e baixou o olhar, tratando de manter seu temperamento sob controle. O que podia fazer para faze-los entender que apenas queria que o deixassem sozinho?

Um silêncio pesado prosseguiu, onde o único som que se ouvia eram os ruídos de suas respirações e o forte ronquido procedente de Buckbeak. Hermione finalmente penetrou o silêncio com um suave "Harry, temos que conversar.".

- Se é sobre os deveres, nem se incomode. – murmurou Harry fracamente. Parecia estar mais interessado em uma mancha em sua camisa branca do que na presença de sua amiga. Claro, era uma mentira; sua visita era como uma pedra que caía na água. Havia causado uma reação em cadeia nele de emoções que preferia não enfrentar.

- Não é sobre as tarefas escolares. – ela suspirou. – Para dizer a verdade, nem as comecei.

- Agora vejo que sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

- Quero falar sobre o que aconteceu no Departamento dos Mistérios... quero falar sobre Sirius. – ela disse.

- Não gaste sua saliva, Hermione. Estou seguro de que já ouvi tudo o que você tem a me dizer. – sussurrou Harry, sua crescente irritação evidente em sua voz.

- Já não é sua decisão, Harry. – replicou Hermione cansadamente.

Harry levantou um pouco a cabeça e, encarando-a com uma expressão de incredulidade, perguntou: - Também vão me tirar o direito de decidir?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, seu queixo endurecido de forma resoluta: - Não, Harry. Você fez isso sozinho. Acaso acredita que isto é o que Sirius queria para você?

O rosto de Harry se contorceu com um desagradável e sarcástico sorriso quando fechou seus olhos. Recostando-se novamente contra a parede, respondeu: - Bom, ele é bem-vindo a vir aqui e me dizer.

Sua cabeça virou para um lado com grande força, quando um _crack_ ressoou no quarto. A bochecha lhe ardia como se centenas de pequenas agulhas estivessem lhe penetrando. Tão somente quando abriu os olhos, Harry deu-se conta do que havia acontecido.

Hermione acabava de lhe dar uma bofetada.

O olhar do rapaz de olhos verdes queimava quando lhe perguntou por entre dentes: - Por que caralho fez isso?

Os olhos cor caramelo da garota mostravam igual ferocidade ao tempo em que abaixava sua mão e respondia: - Para ver se eu podia devolvê-lo aos seus sentidos! Para ver se você demonstrava uma reação típica de alguém que está vivo!

O jovem afastou-se bruscamente da parede até que encontrou-se sentado sobre seus joelhos, seu corpo quase chocando-se contra o dela. Seu rosto estava a apenas uma polegada do da garota quando cuspiu: - Quer uma reação de minha parte? De acordo.

Harry ergueu-se do chão e violentamente agarrou-a pelo braço, levantando-a de má vontade. Hermione soltou um gemido de dor antes de morder-se o lábio; o agarre em seu braço estava lhe cortando a circulação, e ele não dava sinais de que a deixaria ir.

O garoto começou a caminhar para a porta, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo ao puxá-la pelo braço com força. Ela resistiu ao tentar sentar-se no chão, mas Harry utilizou seu braço livre para agarrá-la pela cintura e erguê-la do chão, enquanto ela soltava chutes no ar em um intento de libertar-se.

Buckbeak protestou com força, levantando-se do piso até que se encontrou erguido sobre suas duas patas traseiras. Sua cabeça tocava o teto, criando um espetáculo verdadeiramente intimidante ao começar a esvoaçar suas gigantescas asas.

O arranque do hipogrifo serviu para distrair Harry, que falhou ao não perceber que a mão de Hermione estava alcançando seu bolso traseiro até que foi muito tarde. No momento seguinte, ouviu-a sussurrar o feitiço que ocasionou que a porta do quarto se fechasse com um som estrondoso, precisamente antes dele alcançar a saída, mergulhando o aposento em sombras. Ele soltou a cintura dela para agarrar a maçaneta; a porta não cedia.

Os dentes de Harry trincaram quando lembrou que havia deixado sua varinha no seu baú... o baú que ainda estava na casa.

Seus olhos verdes se aferraram à porta como se estivesse tentando abri-la apenas com sua força de vontade. Depois de alguns instantes, onde apenas se ouviam suas agitadas respirações e o som dos cascos de Buckbeak, Harry finalmente sussurrou roucamente: - Abra a porta, Hermione.

- Somente se você sair comigo. – a garota respondeu sem fôlego, ainda apertando a varinha com força em sua mão. Tentou libertar-se do agarre de Harry em seu braço, mas ele se negava a deixá-la livre.

Harry girou a cabeça para olhá-la, e Hermione não pode evitar um pequeno grito de assombro que saiu de seus lábios entreabertos. Nunca vira esse olhar tão ameaçador, nem sequer quando lutaram lado a lado no Ministério naquela terrível noite. Ela escutou a ordem que saiu por entre os dentes do rapaz: - Abra a PORRA DA PORTA!

- NÃO O FAREI! NÃO ATÉ QUE ME PROMETA QUE SAIRÁ DAQUI COMIGO! – respondeu Hermione. Quase se arrependeu quando o viu erguer a mão como se fosse golpeá-la, mas o golpe nunca chegou. Ao invés disso, fez um punho com sua mão antes de dar um forte murro na porta, encolerizado. Sequer notou que pedacinhos de madeira haviam penetrado a pele dos nós de seus dedos.

O olhar de Harry prendeu-se ao de Hermione, ambos ainda parados ao lado da porta. O rosto e os olhos do rapaz estavam vermelhos de raiva, mas não disse nada, nem tampouco deixou-a ir. Lágrimas ameaçavam sair dos olhos da jovem, e não pode mais que morder-se o lábio impulsivamente. – Harry... por favor... – conseguiu sussurrar, erguendo a mão para tentar acariciar a bochecha de seu amigo, mas ele finalmente reagiu, soltando-lhe o braço e empurrando-a violentamente contra a porta.

Buckbeak soltou outro berro estremecedor, dando um golpe no chão com seu casco esquerdo ameaçadoramente. Ignorando o novo arranque do hipogrifo, Harry girou e caminhou para o outro lado do quarto, finalmente sentando-se contra a parede, ao lado do amontoado de feno de Beaky. Entrefechou os olhos e, olhando para a garota por sob os cílios, começou a procurar em seu exausto cérebro alguma maneira de poder tirá-la de seu santuário.

- Não vou embora. – disse Hermione, adivinhando certeiramente sua linha de pensamento, e esfregando seu braço no lugar onde Harry lhe havia agarrado, seus olhos brilhantes na escuridão. Ele acreditou nela; vira essa expressão resoluta em seu rosto antes. Ela não voltaria atrás.

Tampouco ele o faria.

- De acordo. – o rapaz replicou em um sussurro que chegou até o outro do quarto. – Quer ficar aqui? Faça como quiser. Mas não vou falar sobre... sobre o que aconteceu. Compreende?

Hermione continuou acariciando seu braço dolorido, seu queixo erguido orgulhosamente. Finalmente, assentiu com a cabeça. Harry viu como Hermione meteu sua varinha no bolso de onde a tinha sacado, antes de recostar-se contra a parede. Suavemente, a garota deslizou para o chão, cruzando suas esbeltas pernas à sua frente.

Somente nesse instante foi que Buckbeak voltou a deitar no chão, cruzando suas patas diante de si e descansando a cabeça sobre seus joelhos.

Harry surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo quando percebeu que havia nele um perverso prazer ao compreender que a havia ferido, ao agarra-la tão forte. Por quê? Ele nunca fora esse tipo de pessoa.

Encontrou uma razão: tinha que faze-la recuperar o bom senso, faze-la ver que, de uma forma ou de outra, ela precisava afastar-se dele... para seu próprio bem. Como uma garota tão inteligente não se dava conta dessa simples verdade?

Ele fechou os olhos e deu um trêmulo suspiro. Lentamente, bloqueou o cheiro dela... seus ruídos... sua presença... até que caiu nesse maravilhoso estado que havia descoberto há umas semanas antes, um lugar que existia entre o sonho e o despertar, onde o tempo e o espaço não tinham importância, onde não conhecia a diferença entre a noite e o dia... e o bem e o mal... e a vida e a morte.

Era o nirvana.

Era o nada.

Era o que mais desejava.

Na próxima vez em que Harry abriu os olhos, instintivamente sabia que muitas horas haviam se passado. Não podia ouvir Hermione, e inutilmente pensou que ela finalmente havia se cansado dele e lhe deixara sozinho. Mas quando olhou para cima, uma surpreendente imagem estava lhe aguardando.

Hermione estava ajoelhada diante de Buckbeak, alcançando-o com sua mão para acariciar suas grises plumas. Continuou acariciando a criatura com inimaginável ternura, até que o ferido hipogrifo ergueu a cabeça e soltou um triste gemido.

Harry viu maravilhado como Buckbeak deitava sua cabeça sobre a mão de sua amiga, seus olhos dourados olhando com intensidade para a jovem. Hermione também parecia estar sob os efeitos de um feitiço, porque aproximou seu rosto ainda mais da perigosa criatura e, rodeando seu largo pescoço com os braços, descansou a testa sobre a suave plumagem.

Ele descobriu que os lábios dela estavam se mexendo. As palavras eram ininteligíveis para ele, mal alcançando um sussurro, mas, surpreendentemente, Buckbeak parecia entendê-la, julgando pelos suaves ruídos que fazia.

As lágrimas já corriam livremente por suas pálidas bochechas, enquanto continuava falando à poderosa criatura. Hermione não havia percebido que Harry havia regressado de seu transe até que ele falou.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou bruscamente. Passou sua língua por seus lábios ressecados, mas não serviu de muita coisa. Não lembrava quando fora a última vez que havia bebido água.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e afastou-se, sentando-se sobre suas pernas, estranhando que ele houvesse lhe dirigido a palavra. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Abrindo os olhos novamente e fixando seu olhar no rapaz, respondeu: - Estou falando com ele.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry, com verdadeira curiosidade.

- Porque você não é o único que perdeu alguém que amava. – Hermione respondeu tranquilamente. Limpou a face com a manga do suéter e, quando voltou a olhá-lo, Harry havia girado o rosto, seu olhar perdido em algum ponto na parede diante de si.

Um estranho grunhido fez eco no quarto, e Harry percebeu que provinha do estômago de Hermione. Tentou obrigar-se a não dar importância, pensando que era sua própria maldita culpa por ser tão teimosa... mas a verdade era que se importava. Ele estava acostumado a passar dias sem alimento; depois de 15 anos com os Dursleys não lhe restou mais opção. Mas sabia que ela não estava acostumada, e lhe doía pensar que ela estivesse passando necessidade.

- É tarde. – disse Harry, ainda evitando encara-la. – Você deve estar com fome.

- Estou... e muito. – respondeu ela com honestidade.

- Há comida lá embaixo. – ele ofereceu.

- Você irá comigo? – perguntou Hermione suavemente. Ele sacudiu sua cabeça como resposta.

- Então, não me moverei daqui. – ela respondeu, sua mão acariciando sob o bico de Buckbeak.

Harry curvou os nós dos dedos novamente. Ela faria isto mais difícil do que tinha que ser. – Ao menos pegue sua varinha e faça aparecer algo da cozinha. – sugeriu o jovem.

- Você comerá comigo? – perguntou Hermione com gentileza.

- Não tenho fome, Hermione. – ele respondeu automaticamente.

- Se você não vai comer, eu tampouco comerei. – respondeu Hermione, devolvendo sua atenção ao lesionado hipogrifo.

Harry já não suportava mais. Girando a cabeça para fita-la, gritou: - Por Merlin, Hermione! Deixe de ser tão teimosa e saia daqui!

Para sua decepção, ela simplesmente alçou a sobrancelha e, sorrindo ironicamente, disse: - Teimosa? Sempre fala quem menos pode.

O garoto mordeu a língua antes que saíssem de sua boca todas as palavras vulgares em seu idioma materno. Fazendo o melhor que podia para controlar sua irritação, tentou faze-la entender: - Ouça-me... você ainda está fraca pela maldição de Doholov! Precisa manter-se forte e descansar muito. Por favor, Hermione, eu lhe suplico... deixe-me sozinho! Vá com seus pais e não volte! Você vai apenas sofrer mais se ficar.

- Realmente se importa com meu bem-estar, Harry?

A réplica da jovem o surpreendeu. Como ela podia duvidar disso? Ele morreria por ela... ele estava morrendo por ela... por todos eles.

- Você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta.

Mal podia ver esses olhos cor chocolate, mas sentia o peso de seu olhar em cada fibra de sua pele, penetrando-lhe até a alma. A intensidade desse olhar contrastava intensamente com sua suave contestação. – Então, pense nisto... se eu estivesse me comportando como você está fazendo agora... se eu estivesse escondendo-me em um quarto escuro, me afogando em minha dor, afastando a todos enquanto meu corpo se consome... você me deixaria?

- Hermione...

- Me deixaria?

Era a primeira vez desde sua chegada que Harry não tinha uma sarcástica resposta para lhe dar.

- Foi o que pensei. – disse Hermione em voz baixa. Buckbeak soltou outro sombrio gemido. Ela aproximou-se novamente da criatura e, para surpresa de Harry, plantou um terno beijo entre seus olhos. Finalmente levantou-se e caminhou de volta à porta, enquanto Buckbeak descansava sua cabeça sobre o chão, dando a estranha sensação de finalmente estar em paz.

Hermione tirou o suéter antes de recostar-se sobre a porta e deslizar para o chão. Vestia uma simples camiseta branca sem mangas, que agora revelava a avermelhada marca feita pela mão de Harry em seu braço.

- Perdoe-me...

Ela fitou-o, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em confusão.

- ... por tê-la segurado tão forte. Não queria... Não queria machucá-la. – acabou dizendo Harry, sua voz mal cruzando o outro lado do quarto.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Hermione finalmente assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de que estava perdoado. Passaram os seguintes minutos no agora cômodo silêncio, acompanhado pelos ronquidos da criatura que então dormia tranquilamente no meio do quarto. Repentinamente, Hermione esticou os braços para cima, bocejando ruidosamente e ocasionando que a extremidade da camisa levantasse. Harry se fez consciente de que sua melhor amiga em realidade havia perdido muito peso. Seu estômago se contraiu; era sua culpa.

- Pode ir para a cama. – ofereceu Harry, apontando o sujo colchão no canto oposto. Não era muito, mas era o único móvel no quarto que se poderia considerar realmente cômodo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça exaustivamente: - Tudo bem, Harry... melhor você ficar com a cama.

Para a surpresa da garota, Harry utilizou as mãos para erguer-se do chão. Não tinha muito equilíbrio, obviamente tonto pela falta da comida e água e descanso. Usou a parede para recuperar o equilíbrio e, quando o quarto deixou de girar, começou a caminhar para ela.

Ele parou quando já estava diante dela, estendendo a mão para ela enquanto dava uma simples ordem: - Venha para a cama.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-o através das cortinas de seus longos cílios.

- Por favor... faça-o por mim. – suplicou Harry. Hermione finalmente ergueu o braço e segurou-lhe a mão. Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se do chão, e teve inclusive que abraça-la contra seu corpo por um segundo quando parecia que ia cair. Isso foi suficiente para mostrá-lo o quanto havia sentido falta dela. Respirando seu aroma ao ter seu rosto enterrado entre os cachos de sua amiga, Harry sentiu-se quente e tranqüilo pela primeira vez durante esse verão. Dando um passo para trás e sacudindo a cabeça para tratar de tirar tais pensamentos de sua cabeça, Harry delicadamente puxou Hermione para o colchão.

Quando chegaram a seu destino, Harry a empurrou suavemente até que ela encontrou-se sentada na beira da cama. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele ajoelhou-se na frente de Hermione, rompendo a conexão de seus olhares quando olhou para os pés da garota, lentamente desfazendo os cordões de seus sapatos. Finalmente, tirou-lhe o calçado e o pôs em um lado.

Harry não olhou para cima quando sentiu a mão de Hermione sobre sua bochecha, a mesma bochecha que ela havia esbofeteado há tantas horas atrás. A mão era suave e cálida, refrescante e delicada, sobre sua pele, e tão tranqüilizante quanto a essência de murtisco.

- Você é uma pessoa tão boa, Harry... – sussurrou Hermione, acariciando a face de seu amigo com ternura. Ele fechou os olhos, aproximando seu rosto ainda mais da mão da garota, deixando que a deliciosa sensação de segurança que esse gesto provocava nele inundasse seus sentidos. Ela aproximou-se mais ainda e, com olhos brilhantes, disse: - Você se dá conta do quanto nos importa? Do quanto o amamos? Do quanto nos dói vê-lo sofrer?

Isso o acordou; ama-lo era ser sentenciado à morte. Não deixaria que ninguém mais caísse na eterna escuridão em seu nome.

Harry segurou-a pelo antebraço e empurrou-a, rompendo o contato entre ambos, porque o que havia sido uma carícia reconfortante agora lhe queimava. – Boa noite, Hermione. – murmurou entre dentes, erguendo-se do chão e caminhando para seu lugar ao lado do hipogrifo.

- Boa noite, Harry. – ela suspirou, sua voz pesada com esgotamento e amargura. A garota deitou-se na empoeirada cama e fechou os olhos, enquanto Harry sentava-se novamente no chão.

O tempo transcorreu como transcorre a eternidade em um segundo, onde Harry apenas olhava a figura de Hermione, já entregue nos braços de Morfeo, capturando mentalmente a forma como o cabelo lhe caía sobre os olhos, a forma como o peito subia e descia com cada respiro que tomava, e o som de seus suaves ronquidos.

Ele desejava tanto caminhar até a cama e descansar a cabeça sobre o peito da garota, ouvir as batidas de seu coração, assegurar-se de que ela estivesse viva e crer, embora por um segundo, que o que havia acontecido no Departamento dos Mistérios fosse apenas um pesadelo, e que amanhã, pela manhã, desceria para tomar o café com uma Hermione saudável e um Sirius feliz.

Harry fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça com cansaço. Novamente, Harry caiu voluntariamente no abismo, um eterno fosso onde nada existia. O lugar que havia chamado de _lar_ durante o último mês.

Um gemido. Um soluço.

Sem saber quanto tempo havia passado, Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para o colchão, apenas para encontrar Hermione curvada em posição fetal, com as mãos sobre o ventre, gemendo quase imperceptivelmente enquanto lágrimas silenciosas banhavam sua face.

O pânico tomou-o de imediato. – Hermione, o que ocorre? – perguntou Harry, ao tempo em que se levantava, quase caindo novamente ao chão devido à debilidade. Caminhou para ela, usando a parede para sustentar-se, até que colapsou sobre seus joelhos diante dela. Harry alcançou-a com a mão e afastou o cabelo da garota de sua agora umedecida testa. Seus olhos continuaram recorrendo o corpo de sua amiga, até que percebeu que as mãos de Hermione agarravam seu estômago como se quisesse atravessar pele e carne e alcançar o lado de dentro.

Finalmente compreendeu o que estava se passando com sua amiga. Era a maldição... o feitiço de Antonin Dolohov.

Hermione abriu os olhos, mas parecia incapaz de foca-los no rapaz ajoelhado ao lado do colchão. – Tudo bem, Harry... a Senhora... ugh... a Senhora Pomfrey disse que... que isto aconteceria de vez em... ahhh... de vez em quando. – suspirou a jovem com voz entrecortada.

- O que posso fazer? - implorou Harry.

- Vem aqui. – gemeu ela, tomando-o pela mão e puxando-o para ela. Ele pulou por sobre o corpo da garota e deitou-se de lado ao lado dela, sua testa tocando as costas de Hermione. Harry ergueu a cabeça e descansou-a sobre sua mão esquerda enquanto ela guiou a mão que ainda tinha segura para seu baixo dorso, finalmente soltando-a: - Faça pressão com seu punho, isso ajuda com os câimbras.

As mãos da jovem retornaram para o seu estômago, enquanto o garoto utilizava seu punho para esfregar seu baixo dorso. Com exceção do gemido ocasional, Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, e, se não fosse pelo brilho das lágrimas em suas bochechas, ele não teria percebido que estava chorando.

Harry também queria chorar. Tinha tanta vontade de chorar que mordeu o lábio inferior com tal força, que logo a boca encheu-se do sabor metálico de seu próprio sangue.

Ela estava sofrendo tanto... e era tudo por sua culpa.

Lentamente, a crise de Hermione passou, e por fim a garota soltou um trêmulo suspiro e girou, deitando-se de barriga para cima ao lado garoto. Seus olhares se cruzaram antes que os olhos de Harry baixassem para o corpo de sua amiga para deter-se sobre seu ventre. Recordou aquela luz púrpura que a havia atravessado justo antes dela cair. Um tremor percorreu-lhe todo o corpo quando descansou sua mão direita sobre o ventre dela. Pensou que o coração se lhe partiria em pedaços quando sentiu que os intestinos de sua amiga se mexiam sob sua mão, como uma gigantesca serpente buscando fugir traspassando a suave pele.

Nunca desejara tão agudamente ter morrido antes de tê-la levado com ele naquela noite.

- Eu... eu sinto muito, Hermione... não tenho palavras para... para dizer o quanto sinto. – sussurrou Harry com voz sufocada.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione com suavidade, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

- Por não ter ouvido você... por arrasta-la ao Departamento de Mistérios... por ter feito com que lhe lançassem a maldição... por fazer com que Sirius caísse através do véu...

- Você não tem culpa. – interrompeu rapidamente Hermione, erguendo a mão que descansava livre ao seu lado para afastar, numa carícia, o cabelo de Harry, que teimosamente grudava em sua suada testa.

- Por que não?! Se eu tivesse prestado atenção em você, nada disso teria acontecido! Você estaria bem! Sirius estaria vivo! – disse Harry entre dentes, recusando-se a ceder ante o desejo de chorar.

- Harry, você não pode... – sussurrou Hermione, quase sem alento, apertando a mão do jovem em sua própria.

- Quer saber por que não posso dormir?... Porque cada vez que fecho os olhos, vejo Sirius cair... e tenho a esperança de vê-lo do outro lado do véu... mas ele nunca aparece... nunca aparece. – interrompeu Harry com voz entrecortada.

Hermione não pôde controlar mais suas emoções, e começou a chorar a seu lado, momentaneamente incapaz de encontrar as palavras para dizer-lhe tudo o que desejava dizer. A mão que ele tinha sobre seu estômago começou a mover-se distraidamente, porque ela sabia que, embora ele a estivesse olhando, não a via.

- Ainda posso ouvir a risada de Bellatrix em meus ouvidos enquanto eu continuo chamando-o... e o chamo... e o chamo... e ele nunca me responde. – continuou dizendo o garoto. Hermione ainda não encontrava sua voz, mas seguia acariciando seu cabelo e o que podia alcançar do dorso, apoiando-o silenciosamente para que arrancasse de dentro o que o torturava.

- E vejo como aquela luz púrpura atravessa o seu corpo. – suspirou debilmente, deslizando seu corpo para baixo, até que sua cabeça descansava sobre o ventre de Hermione. Sentiu como os intestinos da garota convulsionaram sob seu queixo, e teve que fechar os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas saíssem.

Respirando profundamente, ele prosseguiu: - E a vejo cair no chão... como uma boneca de pano... e continuo escutando minha própria voz dizendo-me que... que você está morta... que... que eu a assassinei.

Uma lágrima escapou de seu olho, e mais lhe seguiram, até que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviviu encontrou-se soluçando lastimosamente, seu corpo tremendo sobre o dela, as lágrimas manchando sua branca camisa.

Hermione abraçou-o com força junta à ela, suas mãos acariciando suavemente seu pescoço, descendo por seus ombros antes de deslizar-se por seus braços. Seu próprio corpo tremia com a força do pranto do jovem, quando ele finalmente cedeu às lágrimas que recusava derramar desde a morte de seu padrinho.

- E... quando desperto... rogo a esse Ser Supremo que... que me deixe morrer... Quero morrer, Hermione... antes que meu pesadelo torne-se realidade. – sussurrou Harry.

- Harry, ouça-me… - Hermione tentou interrompê-lo.

- Porque já não posso mais suportar isso...

- Harry!

- Meus pais, Sirius, você... não posso continuar vendo como as pessoas que amo morrem por minha culpa. É melhor que eu morra antes. – terminou dizendo, deixando um suave beijo sobre o ventre de sua amiga, um beijo com sabor a lágrimas que ele mesmo havia derramado sobre a pele dela.

- Harry, olha-me... por favor, olha-me... – disse Hermione, apertando nas mãos os cabelos do jovem e, com gentileza, puxando-o até que conseguiu que ele erguesse a cabeça. Ele continuou sua travessia até que se encontraram frente a frente, seus rostos apenas a uma polegada de distância. Ela soltou seu cabelo e deixou que sua mão deslizasse até seu rosto. A jovem retirou-lhe os óculos sujos, desnudando-lhe a alma. As delicadas mãos continuaram explorando o cansado rosto, sentindo a umidade de suas lágrimas, quando por fim acariciou sua face.

Esse terno gesto ajudou a que Harry se acalmasse. Finalmente, Hermione disse: - O que aconteceu a seus pais não foi sua culpa... tampouco o que aconteceu com Sirius... e muito menos o que aconteceu a mim. Quer culpar alguém? Coloque a culpa em Voldemort, Harry... em Bellatrix e em Kreacher... em Malfoy e em Dolohov. Mas não se culpe a si mesmo. Pare agora de castigar-se.

- Mas foi minha culpa, Hermione... foi por mim que vocês dois foram ao Ministério naquela noite. Eu fui quem se recusou a ouvir a razão. – murmurou Harry fracamente, a mão que havia descansado sobre o ventre dela agora sobre o quadril da jovem.

- Você cometeu um erro, Harry. Depois de tudo, você é humano... como todos. – Hermione respondeu com candura.

- Meu erro matou meu padrinho. E por pouco mata você também. – disse Harry sem fôlego, perdido nas esferas de cor chocolate que ela chamava de olhos. E pensar que por pouco perdia a oportunidade de olhá-la nos olhos novamente...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça delicadamente: – Não, Harry. Você não fez com que eu lhe seguisse... eu decidi segui-lo. Sirius decidiu ir naquela noite. – Tomando-o pelas bochechas, sentindo a aspereza desse rosto que já não era tão jovem, Hermione acrescentou: - Nossas decisões... nossas conseqüências para enfrentar.

- Pensei que a havia perdido, Hermione... Não podia pensar... Não podia respirar. – confessou Harry.

Novamente, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso, respondeu: - Não me perdeu, Harry. Estou viva, Harry... viva... e preciso de você. Preciso de você! Ron precisa de você. Remus precisa de você.

- Seria melhor para todos vocês que eu morresse. Acaso não entendem? Vocês serão um alvo se permanecem a meu lado.

Ela aproximou-se dele até que a ponta de seu nariz roçou a do dele, e, certificando-se de que ele fosse capaz de ver a franqueza em seus olhos, Hermione calou-o ao dizer: - Harry, trata de meter na sua cabeçorra... já não posso estar sem você. É muito tarde. Você é uma parte... uma parte muito importante de minha vida. Não existe meu _eu_ sem o _você,_ Harry. Já não pode ser diferente.

Harry não tinha palavras para contestar, e o único que pode fazer foi recostar seu rosto sobre a mão de Hermione, ternamente. Ela sorriu-lhe entre lágrimas e lhe confessou: - Eu morreria sem você, Harry.

Permaneceram assim durante algum tempo, olhando-se nos olhos, as lágrimas caindo sobre o colchão em silêncio, compartilhando a dor e o sofrimento e a dúvida que os últimos meses haviam trazido.

Finalmente compreendeu. Harry sentia vontade de rir pelo ridículo que fora... não importava o quanto ele os tivesse tentado afastar, Hermione, Ron, e Remus nunca os teria abandonado.

Mas, como se presumiria que ele os deixasse permanecer a seu lado, quando a única coisa que queria era mantê-los seguros?

- Sinto tanto a falta dele, Hermione... e se passaram apenas dois meses. Por favor, diga-me como se supõe que eu continue sem ele... como se supõe que eu continue quando sei que todos a quem amo estão em constante perigo. – disse com honestidade.

Hermione suspirou suavemente, suas mãos ainda acariciando o rosto do jovem, e disse: - Harry, eu não tenho todas as respostas. Mas encontraremos a forma... juntos.

Ele a surpreendeu quando lhe sorriu. Milagrosamente, ele acreditava nela... quando ela o dizia, verdadeiramente acreditava. Ela secou as lágrimas de seu rosto, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

Horas atrás, Harry havia desejado poder descansar o rosto sobre o peito de sua amiga, para assim poder ouvir a forte batida de seu coração sob sua bochecha. Em qualquer outro momento, essa ação teria sido inapropriada; teria significado cruzar um limite que ele não estava preparado para admitir, muito menos para desafiar. Porém, neste lugar e neste momento, Harry não encontrou razão pela qual não cumprir seu desejo.

Seus olhos pedindo permissão, Harry deslizou para baixo até que ela deitou-se de barriga para cima, e ele repousou sua cabeça sobre seu peito, descansando o braço sobre sua cintura. Ah, ali estava... pulsando sob seu ouvido, forte e constante. O sorriso que havia aparecido nos cantos de sua boca se fez maior, quando ele fechou os olhos e deixou que o aroma dela o agasalhasse.

Sim... sua amiga estava aqui... sua melhor amiga estava viva.

Hermione deslizou seus braços sobre os ombros de Harry e o abraçou com força junto a seu corpo, uma mão acariciando seus ombros, a outra resvalando-se por seu cabelo azeviche, suas unhas deslizando por sua pele. Quando ela escutou-o suspirar com cansaço, sussurrou: - É hora de dormir, Harry; e quando você acordar, sairemos deste quarto... você tomará uma banho enquanto eu preparo umas tortas. Quer torta?

Ele assentiu sobre seu corpo, sentindo como a tensão começava a desaparecer de seu corpo enquanto a mão da garota se movia sobre suas costas, seus batimentos trovejando sob sua pele. Sua voz era como uma canção de ninar, e lhe estava convidando a deixar-se cair em um doce sonho.

- E se você achar que é o correto, talvez poderíamos falar com Dumbledore sobre deixar que Buckbeak voasse numa destas noites. Esteve encerrado muito tempo. – sussurrou Hermione, demonstrando sua própria exaustão em sua voz.

- Gosto da idéia. – murmurou Harry. Uma inesperada sensação de calma invadiu-lhe todo o corpo, e sabia que não demoraria a adormecer.

Uma pergunta subitamente surgiu em seu cansado cérebro, e sabia que teria que perguntar antes de poder dormir: - Hermione? – murmurou sobre sua pele.

- O que há, Harry?

- Por quê?

- Por que, o que?

Harry mal podia formas as palavras. A mão em seu cabelo era absolutamente divina, e esta era a primeira vez que se prometia que dormiria sem ter pesadelos. E era tudo graças à ela.

- Por que você está aqui... Por que não Dumbledore? Ou Remus? Ou Ron? Por que você deixou passar a oportunidade de ter umas férias incríveis, a única ocasião que tem para estar com seus pais, para trancar-se em um quarto com um mal-cheiroso hipogrifo e um amigo ainda mais fétido? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Hermione soltou uma pequena gargalhada ao dizer: - Francamente, Harry! Se você precisa que eu lhe diga o porquê, então não está preparado para ouvir a resposta. Algum dia eu lhe direi, mas não agora. Agora, posso lhe assegurar que prefiro estar aqui que em qualquer outro lugar.

Ela ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para deixar um beijo sobre a selvagem melena de seu amigo, antes de sussurrar: - Agora dorme. Amanhã será outro dia.

- Hermione?

- Sim, Harry?

- Prometa que estará aqui quando eu acordar.

- Eu prometo... amanhã e para sempre.

Os dois adolescentes logo adormeceram, um nos braços do outro, sem dar-se conta de que os olhos amarelos do hipogrifo os velavam.

* * *

E ela havia cumprido sua promessa.

Naquela manhã, não trocaram palavras enquanto davam de comer a Buckbeak antes de sair do quarto. Harry tomou um banho para lavar a sujeira de seu corpo, e, quando desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha, Hermione já havia preparado o café e estava sentada à mesa com um alegre Remus esperando por ele.

Hermione permaneceu em Grimmauld Place 12 até meados de agosto, quando seus pais retornaram de Toscana. Os dois amigos estiveram separados por apenas duas semanas, e, contudo, Harry sentia muitíssimo a falta dela. Ele havia se acostumado às suas conversas tarde da noite sobre o tapete frente a chaminé de Sirius, onde falavam de tudo sem exceção, desde seus pais até sua infância, desde seus planos para o futuro até seus desejos e seus sonhos, desde a ameaça de Voldemort até seus filmes favoritos, desde o que queriam adquirir em sua próxima visita a Hogsmeade até que bruxa seria boa para Remus.

Às vezes, sentavam-se no sofá e davam-se as mãos enquanto as lágrimas lhes desciam pela face, e às vezes riam sem parar enquanto jogavam xadrez mágico (Hermione era realmente terrível nesse jogo), ou apenas compartilhavam um cômodo silêncio diante das ondulantes chamas do fogo. Ás vezes, Remus se unia a eles, e às vezes ele parecia saber que os jovens precisavam estar a sós.

Remus nunca perguntou sobre o que aconteceu no quarto de Buckbeak no dia em que Hermione chegou, e eles nunca lhe contaram. De fato, Harry e Hermione nunca voltaram a falar do assunto, nem sequer com Ron, nem sequer entre eles. Havia se perdido em sua memória, como se fora somente um doce sonho.

Mas sua relação havia mudado naquele dia.

E agora, dois anos depois, quando o menino já não era menino, mas um homem jovem acariciado pela luz da lua, as palavras de Hermione naquela noite fizeram eco em sua cabeça.

- Se você precisa que eu lhe diga o porquê, então não está preparado para ouvir a resposta.

Foi um apocalipse... uma revelação.

O que Harry estava experimentando nesse momento podia ser comparado a estar parado ao ar livre em um dia ensolarado e sentir que um raio lhe caia encima.

Porque enquanto olhava seu reflexo nos olhos de Buckbeak, Harry atreveu-se a pensar que Ron talvez tinha razão.

Atreveu-se a crer que, talvez, Hermione também estava apaixonada por ele.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Ecco!

Vejam a grande diferença entre um início de romance bem desenvolvido e um romance escrito capengamente; de personagens cujos perfis psicológicos são dilapidados cuidadosamente e de personagens corrompidos pela descaracterização brutal!

Percebem a beleza quase lírica do momento de Harry e Hermione idealizado por Anasazi? A mensagem contida nos elementos simbólicos, como a figura do hipogrifo (associado na Alquimia ao "casamento transcendental dos opostos-complementares") presente na cena, a tudo registrando? Como a autora soube trabalhar os níveis de tensão entre os personagens, preservando, mesmo nas cenas de agressividade da parte de Harry, um clima de atração entre os personagens? Viram o grande diferencial que se obtém ao se trabalhar coerentemente a psicologia de um Harry pós-OdF, ainda profundamente ferido e marcado pela morte do padrinho e pela quase perda de sua melhor amiga? Esse é Harry que deveria ter acontecido no sexto livro, e não aconteceu.

_- Como saber que Hermione está apaixonada por mim? _

_- __A forma como olha você... a forma como coloca sua mão sobre seu braço quando lhe fala... como sempre está pronta para perdoar você quando se comporta como um verdadeiro idiota... como sempre está a seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer... os sorrisos que reserva apenas para você... a forma como fica louca de preocupação com o seu bem-estar. Quer que eu continue?_

Não precisa, Ron. A lista de motivos continua nos livros. Basta lê-los para se enxergar o amor devotado de Hermione por Harry.

E aí está, meninos e meninas, o capítulo de minha maior predileção – sim, maior, porque prediletos são todos. Ele é harmonioso em todos os elementos: o hipogrifo presenciando os momentos de tensão e reconciliação vividos por Harry e Hermione, e agitando-se quando Harry ameaçava Hermione (como fiel protetor dos amantes); as cenas registradas na memória do hipogrifo e sua conexão com Harry; a ferida na alma de Harry, pelos trágicos acontecimentos no final do seu quinto ano e a ferida no corpo de Hermione, lembrança de seu sacrifício por Harry; o espírito atormentado de Harry sendo apaziguado por Hermione; a tensão emocional mesclada à atração; e, por fim, o amor sobrepondo-se à elas.

É, enfim, um capítulo belo, desses que se lê ao som de músicas que mexem com as emoções e fazem voar a imaginação; um capítulo sério, não desses que fazem fechar o tempo, mas daqueles que afloram a sensibilidade.

Bueno, com esse faltam agora apenas mais quatro capítulos para o fim, e eu gostaria imensamente de adiantar a tradução, mas é muito improvável que eu consiga. Portanto, mais uma vez, peço a sua compreensão e paciência. Como eu disse antes, eu posso até tardar, mas não falharei com a publicação da fic integralmente. Capisce?

Beijos e abraços a todos vocês, especialmente aos que se deram ao trabalho de deixar reviews, mesmo não sendo obrigados! Mucho thank you very much, people! Em nome de Anasazi!

Hasta, hermanos!

**Inna**


	15. Você é

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Você é**

- Obrigado, Buckbeak... nos vemos logo.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse caminhando por entre a neblina, Harry deu a volta e afastou-se do hipogrifo, descuidadamente pulando a cerca e começando o caminho de volta para o castelo.

Não podia tirar as palavras dela de sua cabeça... nem tampouco podia parar de pensar no que essas palavras implicavam.

A pergunta permanecia... se Hermione, em realidade, estivera apaixonada por ele isso significava que ainda o estava? E se estava, por que saía com Roger?

Sentiu como o coração lhe saía do peito em apenas pensar na possibilidade de que havia perdido sua oportunidade com ela.

Mas, e se ela ainda compartia esses sentimentos por ele? O que esperava? A graduação? O desejo de Voldemort? Acaso esperava que Harry tirasse sua cabeça do traseiro e se desse conta de que a garota de seus sonhos estivera parada na frente dele durante todo esse tempo?

E nesse mundo de incerteza que ele habitava, Harry apenas estava seguro de uma coisa.

Tinha que dizer à ela.

E não era somente porque os efeitos da poção cessariam quando ele confrontasse seus sentimentos. Precisava dizer-lhe, porque sabia que ela merecia saber exatamente porque ele havia agido como um louco esta semana, porque não suportava Roger, e porque a noite de ontem fora a mais mágica em seus dezessete anos de vida.

Precisava dizer-lhe o quanto a amava.

Já desperdiçara muito tempo... não podia deixar passar um momento a mais sem deixa-la saber o que sentia.

O que acontecesse depois... se é que algo iria acontecer... estaria nas mãos de Hermione. Não mudaria o que ele sentia.

Nem agora... nem nunca.

Entrou no castelo, mal notando a música que vinha das portas fechadas do Salão Principal. O Baile da Noite das Bruxas já havia começado.

Brevemente, considerou entrar por essas portas, procurar Hermione entre a multidão e simplesmente dizer-lhe "Te amo", mas sabia que não se encontrava na sua melhor aparência, sem mencionar que, depois de passar um bom tempo com Buckbeak, tinha cheiro de cachorro molhado.

Encontrou os corredores desertos enquanto percorria o caminho para o Salão Comunal dos Gryffindor. Como esperava, encontrou-o vazio, exceto por alguns alunos do segundo e terceiro anos que estavam muito entretidos aplaudindo um jogo de xadrez mágico, para notar o jovem distraído que subia as escadas rumo a seu dormitório.

O quarto que dividia com os garotos estava vazio, embora em um grande estado de desorganização. As camas de Seamus e Dean estavam cheias de roupas, sapatos e outros artigos, como se estivessem aflitos para encontrar algo. No criado-mudo de Neville havia um artigo que Harry nunca antes vira ali... um pote de gel para cabelo. E Ron... que demônios era aquela penugem branca na cama de Ron?

A atenção de Harry foi rapidamente capturada pela estranha caixa que estava sobre sua própria cama. Tirou a gravata e jogou-a num canto, antes de pegar o pedaço de pergaminho que jazia sobre a caixa. Imediatamente reconheceu a enredada letra de Ron.

_Ei Harry,_

_Fred e George me presentearam isso há um par de semanas, antes que Luna escolhesse outro... bom, outro disfarce para que combinássemos. Creio que lhe ficará bem... caso você decida nos acompanhar._

_Seu amigo,_

_Ron_

_P.S.: Ela te espera, Harry. Não a deixe ir._

- Deus o abençoe, Ron... – sussurrou Harry com um sorriso agradecido, deixando o pergaminho sobre a cama, antes de tirar a roupa e entrar no banheiro.

Foi o banho mais demorado que Harry tomara em sua vida. O ardente líquido não lhe incomodava em absoluto, enquanto repassava uma vez e outra em sua cabeça os diferentes  
cenários que poderia encontrar.

Nunca fora bom falando. De fato, apostaria que Ron era a única pessoa em toda Hogwarts que dava mais fora falando que ele.

Então... que palavras poderia utilizar para fazê-la entender o muito que sentia por ela? O que poderia dizer-lhe para fazer com que ela visse através de seus olhos que era a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo e que seria uma honra para ele se ela lhe desse... _lhes desse_... uma oportunidade?

E o que diria ele se Hermione lhe confessasse que ela já não sente nada por ele? Sentiu seu peito comprimir-se enquanto recostava sua testa sobre o azulejo frio, deixando que a água lhe escorresse pelas costas. O que aconteceria, então?

Poderiam continuar sendo amigos? De sua parte, a resposta era um absoluto "sim". Seria difícil, seria doloroso, mas ela era uma parte tão importante dele que nunca poderia afastar, e se apenas puder estar a seu lado como Harry Potter, melhor amigo, então assim seria.

Mas... ela poderia aceita-lo como amigo sabendo o quanto ele a desejava?

"_É de Hermione que você fala... Ela nunca o abandonará."_

- Não há um eu sem você. – o sussurro dela ainda fazia eco em sua cabeça. E apesar da ansiedade, Harry sorriu.

Sabia exatamente como se sente isso.

Saiu da ducha e rapidamente se secou com a toalha ao retornar ao seu quarto. Vestindo-se com sua boxer favorita (uma que ganhou de presente de aniversário da parte dos gêmeos Weasley, com a palavra APANHADOR escrita em grandes letras na parte traseira), Harry abriu a caixa, tirou a fantasia e colocou-a sobre a cama.

Um sorriso surgiu nos cantos de sua boca; reconhecia o disfarce. Vira-o há alguns anos em um especial da BBC, sobre um compositor britânico.

Aqui está... o Fantasma da Ópera.

Harry tratou de não pensar no fato de que O Fantasma era a história de um homem desfigurado cujo amor por uma mulher não era correspondido. Duvidava que os-poderes-supremos usariam uma fantasia para tentar comunicar-se com ele. Ademais, as possibilidades de que Fred e George conhecessem o conto trouxa antes de comprar a fantasia eram quase nulas.

Teve que aplicar um feitiço sobre a calça negra para compensar o fato de que era mais baixo que Ron. A camisa branca ajustou-se perfeitamente em seu corpo, já que Harry tinha o peito e os braços mais largos que seu amigo. O colete com o bordado prateado era uma obra mestra têxtil, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que não lhe importava usar o laço branco que vinha com o disfarce. Meteu-se dentro do colete negro com facilidade antes de olhar seu reflexo no espelho.

Ainda com o caos sobre sua cabeça a que chamava de cabelo, Harry pensou que parecia quase decente.

Tentou arrumar seu cabelo, mas sempre acabava parando na parte de trás. Harry olhou reticente para o pote de gel na mesa de Neville; nunca antes usara isso, mas queria parecer o melhor possível para tentar capturar a atenção de Hermione, especialmente sabendo que teria que competir com Roger.

O gel fixador parecia que estava fazendo seu trabalho porque, pela primeira vez em sua vida, seu cabelo se comportava como o dos demais. Penteou-o para trás antes de pegar a máscara da caixa. Na verdade, queria utilizá-la (pensava que lhe ajudaria saber que Hermione não o veria ruborizar-se), mas ali encontrou um dilema, porque usar os óculos sobre a máscara o faria parecer ridículo. Porém, não usa-los significaria colidir em tudo o que lhe cruzasse o caminho, e provavelmente acabaria a noite visitando novamente a Senhora Pomfrey.

"_Você é um bruxo, Harry. Pense como um."_

Harry pegou sua varinha dentre as roupas que havia descartado sobre a cama e, tocando seus óculos, aplicou o feitiço Ilusionador. Viu como os óculos fizeram como o camaleão, adquirindo as cores e contornos de seu rosto. Removendo-os cuidadosamente, Harry colocou a máscara em seu rosto antes de pôr os óculos e parar diante do espelho.

Estava pronto.

Harry abandonou a segurança de seu quarto e saiu da sala comum dos Gryffindor, recorrendo o labirinto dos corredores de Hogwarts até o Salão Principal.

No caminho, algo realmente inesperado aconteceu.

Sua cicatriz ardeu.

Sentiu uma dor tão violenta que caiu ajoelhado no chão. Levou ambas as mãos à cabeça, respirando fundo pelo nariz, tentado lembrar das lições de Oclumência que Snape havia lhe dado.

"'_Voldemort não pode estar perto... não pode ser... esta é Hogwarts... esta é Hogwarts... estamos seguros."_

Harry sentou-se contra a parede enquanto o ardor começava a ceder. Não havia forma de que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte estivessem no castelo. Embora enfrentasse uma ameaça todos os anos desde que chegou aqui, sabia que o castelo de Hogwarts era o edifício mais seguro no planeta, com todos os feitiços de proteção aplicados para evitar a entrada daqueles que não eram bem-vindos.

"_São apenas os nervos."_

Harry pensou que era compreensível. Estava a ponto de ter a conversa mais importante de sua vida, sem incluir a revelação da profecia ao final de seu quinto ano. Suas mãos suavam apesar da temperatura amena, e teve que secar o suor da testa duas vezes antes de levantar-se e recostar-se de encontro a parede.

Sorriu fracamente; parecia que sua mente estava mais disposta a enfrentar o Senhor das Trevas do que dizer a Hermione o que ele sentia.

"_Vou fazer isto, goste ou não."_

Harry afastou-se da parede, o ardor reduzido a uma picante sensação sobre sua cicatriz, e continuou em seu caminho rumo ao salão.

Dobrando a última esquina, Harry chocou-se contra um inesperado objeto. O impacto foi tão forte que Harry caiu ao chão antes de dar-se conta do que estava ocorrendo.

"_Grandioso. Primeiro a cicatriz e agora isto..."_

- Ei, você está be... – mas suas palavras morreram em sua boca quando viu que a pessoa que se erguia do chão era nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy, vestido de escarlate e negro. A expressão no rosto de Malfoy era uma de total desprezo quando percebeu com quem havia colidido.

Instintivamente, Harry alcançou a varinha que havia colocado no bolso de seu colete enquanto se levantava. Não queria desperdiçar nem um momento mais, porém se Malfoy estava procurando problemas, iria encontrá-los.

- Nojento Gryffindor. – ouviu Malfoy sussurrar. Harry sentiu a raiva correr-lhe pelas veias, mas pensou em Hermione, e o desejo de chegar à ela foi mais forte que o desejo de brigar com este idiota. Mordendo-se a língua, Harry meteu a varinha novamente no bolso antes de passar ao lado de Malfoy.

Não dera dois passos quando ouviu Malfoy sussurrar: - Faça um favor a todos, Potter. Retorne e volte para o buraco de onde saiu.

Harry olhou por sobre seu ombro para ver o Slytherin desaparecer detrás da esquina. Hm... isso foi estranho, pensou Harry. Havia lhe chamado de Potter... não Potty, nem Cara Rachada, nem Santo Potter... não podia lembrar da última vez em que Malfoy havia lhe chamado por seu nome. E sua voz... as palavras foram enunciadas em um tom que Harry nunca ouvira Malfoy usar.

Retorne.

Sacudiu a cabeça... como se fosse dar importância a Draco Malfoy. Se o loiro tinha um problema com o fato de Harry ir ao baile, era problema _dele_.

Finalmente, Harry encontrou-se diante das massivas portas de carvalho que marcavam a entrada do Salão Principal. Podia ouvir a música de uma orquestra que vinha por debaixo das portas junto com dezenas de conversas alegras.

Por um instante, Harry sentiu tão forte sensação de pânico que considerou dar ouvidos ao conselho de Malfoy: retornar, ir para seu quarto e esconder-se sob os lençóis.

"_Não vou retornar... não até que fale com ela."_

Harry empurrou as portas e não pode fazer mais que admirar o que havia ante seus olhos.

O Salão Principal estava decorado para parecer-se com uma antiga casa de ópera. A lua cheia podia ser vista detrás de um gigantesco lustre de cristais que pendia do nada no meio do salão, e dezenas e dezenas de candelabros e esferas de luz levitavam sobre suas cabeças. As mesas das Casas haviam sido deslocadas para os lados, e estavam cheias até o topo com os mais deliciosos doces que Harry vira. Haviam erigido sacadas em ambos os lados, com cortinas penduradas de uma forte cor púrpura que chegavam até o chão, formando pequenos esconderijos.

O pouco que podia ver das paredes lhe surpreendeu, porque haviam adquirido vida. Cenas de histórias famosas se reproduziam a seu redor... o Conde Drácula com Mina Harker em seus braços, tocando delicadamente seu rosto apesar da paixão que ardia em seus olhos... o Dr. Frankestein abaixando o interruptor, um raio caindo uma e outra vez sobre a máquina que traria seu trágico monstro à vida... uma múmia egípcia erguendo-se de seu sarcófago e caminhando para um grupo de arqueólogos... um homem transformando-se na versão trouxa de um lobisomem e uivando para a noite... as três bruxas de Macbeth lançando ingredientes em seu borbulhante caldeirão enquanto recitavam seus feitiços, e muitas outras cenas de livros que não reconhecia mas que estava seguro de que Hermione havia lido antes de chegar ao seu nono aniversário.

"_Amor, você fez o impossível... superou-se a si mesma."_

Havia duas gigantescas escadarias que chegavam até um elevado cenário no qual antes ficava a mesa dos professores, com um grande palco sobre o mesmo. Neste se encontrava um bruxo de pouca estatura movendo sua varinha de lado a lado, dirigindo uma orquestra de fantasmas que tocavam suas flautas, oboés, violinos, trombetas e outros instrumentos que Harry não reconhecia.

No palco encontrava-se um bonito bruxo vestido com um casaco ao estilo trouxa, utilizando um microfone da década de 40 para cantar. Harry soltou uma gargalhada quando viu a Professora McGonagall, a Professora Sprout, a Senhora Pomfrey e a Senhora Pince paradas ao lado do palco, movendo seus copos de vinho ao ritmo da música e olhando para o cantor com óbvia admiração. Até a Professora Sprout se ruborizou quando o bruxo lhe piscou o olho. O Professor Snape parecia verdadeiramente incomodado com seu comportamento infantil, uma expressão de desgosto em seu rosto enquanto tomava de seu cálice, ao tempo em que Hagrid e Flitwick davam a impressão de que a qualquer momento começariam um dueto de canto e dança.

- Harry! Já era hora de chegar!

Harry sentiu uma palmada no ombro e olhou para o lado para encontrar Colin com um grande sorriso e uma formosa garota Hufflepuff a seu lado. Harry devolveu-lhe o sorriso antes de dirigir sua atenção ao grupo de alunos.

Por Merlin! Como queria ter uma câmera nesse momento! Seus companheiros estavam disfarçados de tudo o que é possível... vampiros e demônios... lobisomens e múmias... vermes-cegos e explosivins... mosqueteiros e jedis... mascarados com plumas de pavão real e máscaras de efeito, com chapéus altos e... aquilo era um coelhinho gigante?

Havia muitos alunos conglomerados na pista de baile, sacolejando de lado a lado ao ritmo da música, enquanto outros estavam parados nos cantos, conversando animadamente ao tempo em que se alimentavam com as delícias preparadas pelos elfos domésticos.

Um casal completamente vestido em couro negro estava se aproximando dele, e lhe custou um par de segundos dar-se conta de que a garota das roupas justas e o rapaz da capa que descia até o chão eram seus dois bons amigos, Ginny e Neville, vestidos como os personagens do filme Matrix. Tinha bonitas recordações do dia em que viram o filme todos juntos, quando passaram a noite na casa de Hermione depois de celebrar o aniversário de Harry.

- Uau, Ginny... você está... uau! – disse Harry com sinceridade, recebendo um grande sorriso da ruiva.

- Eu sei. E Neville não parece o suficientemente delicioso para se comer com uma colher? – respondeu Ginny, seus olhos voltando-se para o jovem a seu lado. Neville tossiu com força, suas orelhas pondo-se vermelhas como tomate enquanto murmurava algo que soava como "meu amor, aqui não".

- E Ron? – perguntou Harry, tratando de olhar por cima das cabeças de seus companheiros. Na realidade, estava tentando ver se podia ver Hermione por entre a multidão. Neville e Ginny compartilharam um olhar cúmplice e um sorriso secreto antes de olhar novamente para Harry.

- Quer ver meu irmão? Então procure pela coisa grande, branca e peluda pulando na pista. – sorriu Ginny. Harry franziu o cenho, seus olhos retornando para a pista de dança, onde reconheceu Luna, vestida com um bela túnica branca, seu cabelo trançado com fio dourado, seus grandes olhos brilhantes de alegria. E dançando com Luna estava...

O coelhinho gigante.

Oh, doce, doce Ron... em que você caiu?

Harry olhou novamente para Ginny e Neville com um olhar interrogante, e o casal respondeu sua pergunta silenciosa assentindo com a cabeça e esboçando grandes sorrisos. O rapaz de olhos verdes mordeu o lábio, mas não serviu de nada, e não pode mais que romper em risos. Já lhe doía o estômago quando conseguiu recobrar o controle, e já secava as lágrimas dos olhos antes de arriscar-se a dar outra olhada em seu melhor amigo.

- Não se preocupe... já pedi a Colin que tire uma foto dele... mal posso esperar que os gêmeos a vejam. – brincou Ginny. Viram quando Luna e Ron deixaram de dançar e foram até uma das mesas com bebidas.

- É nossa deixa. – disse Neville, e os três cruzaram o caminho até a grande bola de pêlo branco que era Ron. Luna foi a primeira a vê-los, sorrindo alegremente quando viu quem acompanhava Ginny e Neville.

- HARRY! - Luna disse com pouco característico entusiasmo, abraçando-o com tal força que por pouco o derruba. Ron sorriu de orelha a orelha quando viu seu amigo, dando-lhe uma palmada com sua mão peluda.

- E quem se presume que você seja, bela mulher? – Harry perguntou a Luna quando ela finalmente o soltou.

- Sou Diana, uma famosa bruxa da época greco-romana. Os trouxas chamavam Diana de Deusa da Natureza e... – Luna começou a explicar antes de ser interrompida por seu namorado.

- Amor, Harry não precisa de uma lição agora. – Ron murmurou timidamente.

- E você? O que tem a ver um coelho com Diana? – perguntou Harry, mordendo o lábio para tentar evitar rir de Ron em sua cara.

- Não é um coelho, Harry. É um gryndybuck... o aparentado de Diana, já extinto. Por Merlin, Harry... acaso não leu o editorial de O Pasquim do mês passado? Os restos de um esqueleto de GryndyBuck foram encontrados próximos de umas montanhas na Romênia. Uma criatura verdadeiramente fascinante! – Luna comentou com tal seriedade que fez com que a situação fosse ainda mais engraçada ante os olhos de Harry. Já Ron estava tão ruborizado quanto seu cabelo, mas ainda tentava manter sua dignidade diante de sua namorada.

- Mas é que Ron em realidade parece um coelhinho peludo. – Neville acrescentou, olhando para o ruivo com olho crítico. Para Ron, essa foi a gota d'água.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus! NÃO sou um coelho! Olhem minha cauda! Acaso é uma cauda de coelho? – Ron disse, dando a volta. Verdadeiramente, sua cauda parecia a de um bebê dragão, incongruente em comparação com a pelugem branca que cobria seu traseiro. Como se a situação já não fosse suficientemente engraçada, Ron remexeu seus quadris, abrindo caminho a que Harry, Neville e Ginny começassem a gargalhar.

- Ah! São todos uns idiotas! – Ron grunhiu antes de voltar-se para sua namorada e dizer: - Amor, vou buscar algo para comer. Dançar tanto me abriu o apetite. – Depositando um beijo na bochecha da bela loira, voltou-se para Harry e ordenou: - Você. Venha comigo.

Harry, que não podia parar de rir, seguiu Ron enquanto atravessavam a multidão de alunos para o outro lado do salão. – Cale-se. – Ron disse entre dentes, quando sabia que haviam se afastado o suficiente para que Luna não os ouvisse.

- Eu sinto. – Harry sorriu, secando as lágrimas que novamente havia chorado. – É que... é que essa cauda é bastante ameaçadora.

- Não me importa o que vocês pensem. Vestir-me de coelho era a única forma de Luna vestir-se assim. Viu as pernas? São esbeltíssimas! E como a pele dela brilha... homem... sou um cara de sorte. – disse Ron com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Vê-se também que nem Malfoy me incomodou com minha fantasia. Estou seguro de que é porque não pode tirar os olhos de cima dela!

Harry olhou para as portas para averiguar que Malfoy havia regressado. Estava parado à direita das portas, Crabbe e Goyle flanqueando-o. A expressão no rosto do Slytherin era uma inusualmente séria, ignorando completamente Pansy, que lhe estava mordendo a orelha, enquanto seus olhos grises pareciam procurar algo no salão.

Que raios havia fumado?

- Então... ver Luna tão bela faz com que tudo valha a pena? – Harry perguntou a Ron quando finalmente chegaram à mesa das sobremesas.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Ron sorriu antes de dar uma grande mordida na torta de abóbora. – E falando de coisas loucas que fazemos por quem amamos... já que você decidiu nos acompanhar... isso significa que vai falar com Hermione?

Harry esboçou um sorriso bastante nervoso, mas assentiu com segurança.

- Merlin! Mal posso esperar para saber como isso vai ser. – seu amigo disse, seus olhos brilhantes de alegria.

- Acredita que estou agindo certo, Ron? – perguntou Harry, sentindo-se na necessidade de receber a aprovação de seu companheiro.

- Você pode suportar a idéia de que Hermione não saiba o que sente por ela? – perguntou Ron com suavidade.

Harry conseguiu apenas sacudir a cabeça.

- Então, não espere mais. – Ron respondeu animadamente, dando-lhe uma brincalhona palmada no ombro.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer a pergunta que temia e esperava fazer.

- Sabe onde ela está?

- Claro. Sempre mantenho o olho posto na garota do meu melhor amigo. – Ron respondeu, mordendo um delicioso bombom de chocolate. Fechou os olhos e sorriu sonhadoramente, saboreando o doce por tanto tempo que fez com que Harry perdesse a paciência.

- E ONDE ESTÁ? – balbuciou Harry. Ron apontou com seu rosto para a área da pista de dança que mais próxima de encontrava do palco. Harry procurou nessa direção, e custou-lhe somente uns segundo achá-la.

- Está linda, não?

Harry tinha apenas os neurônios suficientes trabalhando para acenar positivamente enquanto olhava para o objeto de seu desejo.

As pernas esbeltas e bem feitas de Hermione lhe convidavam a tocá-las graças às aberturas laterais que decoravam o formoso vestido branco, como uma deusa grega em todo seu esplendor. Harry sentiu que um tremor lhe percorreu o corpo quando deu-se conta do sensual decote que revelava mais de sua amiga do que ele vira, com um belo colar dourado que acentuava suas curvas naturais. Seus ombros estavam desnudos, exceto pelas delicadas braçadeiras douradas que mantinham o traje em seu lugar.

Pode observar uma ponta de brilho ouro e prata em seus braços e em seus ombros, e quase conseguiu imaginar como se sentiria se tocasse com as mãos na pele dela, como seria se afastasse as braçadeiras e beijasse seu ombro desnudo.

O rapaz desviou esses pensamentos de sua mente enquanto seus olhos seguiram com seu percurso. Deus. Como adorava esses gloriosos cachos! O cabelo de Hermione resplandecia a luz do salão, cada fio tão belo como seda egípcia. Seu rosto estava emoldurado por duas longas tranças presas na nuca por um broche de pele, exceto por algumas mechas que se rebelaram contra o confinamento. As mãos de Harry tremiam com somente pensar na possibilidade de enredar-se em seus cabelos, sentindo cada suave fio escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

E seu rosto... Deus, tenha piedade dele.

Hermione positivamente brilhava enquanto sorria para seu acompanhante, as mais adoráveis covinhas decorando seu rosto, com apenas um pouco de pó nas bochechas e brilho malva nos lábios. Ao invés de usar máscara, tinha brilho ao redor dos olhos e das bochechas, acentuando ainda mais sua surrealista beleza.

Como pudera estar tão cego? Como pode ter passado tantas noites estudando, falando, ou apenas sentado ao lado desta garota sem conceber a totalidade de sua beleza?

"_Porque você a ama por quem ela é... não por como se vê."_

- Vá atrás dela, tigre. – incentivou Ron, dando uma palmada no traseiro de seu amigo, que fez com que Harry soltasse um gritinho não muito masculino. O rapaz de olhos verdes olhou mal-humorado enquanto Ron se afastava, antes de alcançar um copo de suco de abóbora que tinha um aluno parado perto dele e tomar um gole. Sentia a boca tão seca e pesada que pensava que havia perdido a capacidade de falar.

Como o Mar Vermelho abrindo caminho para Moisés, os alunos na pista de dança inconscientemente abriram caminho para que Harry chegasse a seu objetivo. Logo reconheceu que o Pretoriano dançando com Hermione era nada mais nada menos que Roger Davies. Não sabia se era por causa dos ciúmes, mas pensava que o Ravenclaw parecia completamente ridículo com saia.

A canção que se ouvia no salão nesse momento chegou a seu fim, ocasionando que Roger e Hermione se separassem para unir-se a seus companheiros em um aplauso. O cantor anunciou uma pausa de cinco minutos, uma pausa que Hermione e seu par aproveitaram para procurar o que beber.

Harry permaneceu ali, parado, a um metro deles, secando as mãos suadas na calça, sentindo-se tão nervoso como quando ela lhe havia convidado a dar um passeio na vassoura, à luz da lua, pensando que depois de tudo talvez isto não fosse muito boa idéia.

Hermione certamente parecia estar desfrutando da companhia de Roger. O casal estava falando e rindo enquanto bebiam as cervejas amanteigadas que haviam pego na mesa.

"_Isto é um erro. Quero dizer... se Hermione quer ter algo com Roger, quem sou eu para arruinar isso?"_

"_Pare! Apenas pare! Você veio aqui para deixa-la saber o que sente... Deixe-a decidir! Você deve muito mais que isso à ela..."_

Antes de dar-se conta, Harry encontrou-se parado atrás de Hermione. Estava o suficientemente próximo para sentir o aroma da garota rodeando-o, e novamente encontrou sua boca tão seca que mal podia abri-la. Mas o som de sua voz lhe era tão familiar que se sentiu um pouco reconfortado ao ouvi-la falando com Roger sobre os feitiços nas paredes. Foi o suficiente para fazer com que o cérebro de Harry começasse a trabalhar novamente... embora não de todo.

"_De acordo... você nunca esteve nesta situação antes... mas viu filmes sobre o tema. __Sabe o que fazer. Apenas comporte-se encantadoramente... sedutor... suave... e ela não poderá resistir."_

"_Como se Hermione se impressionasse com essas coisas."_

"_Tem uma idéia melhor?"_

"_..."_

"_Foi o que pensei. Agora, que comece o jogo."_

Aparentemente, Roger não reconhecia Harry em seu disfarce, julgando pelo fato de que ignorava completamente o rapaz parado atrás de sua acompanhante. Isso provia uma oportunidade de matar dois pássaros com um tiro só: cumprimentar Hermione... e incomodar Roger.

- Com sua permissão. – interrompeu Harry, fazendo o que podia para sorrir sedutoramente. – Estou procurando minha melhor amiga. Sabe? Prometi à ela que lhe concederia a minha primeira dança e... bom, há outras garotas esperando sua vez.

O ombro de Hermione havia se retesado um pouco ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo e, enquanto Roger olhava para Harry com uma expressão de confusão no rosto, a garota girou lentamente.

O sorriso de Harry... junto com seu plano de ser encantador, sedutor, natural e suave... foi por água abaixo.

- Harry? – disse Hermione com um grande sorriso, enquanto olhava para o rosto mascarado de seu melhor amigo. Harry conseguiu apenas assentir; ela parecia ainda mais bela a tão curta distância. Antes que ele pudesse saber o que acontecia, os braços de Hermione o envolveram em um cálido abraço que, timidamente, o rapaz devolveu, abraçando-a pela cintura com o mais suave dos toques.

- Me alegra tanto que tenha vindo! – a garota sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes que seus lábios deixassem sua marca na bochecha do jovem, justo sob a borda da máscara. Estava agradecido pelo disfarce, já que sabia que havia se ruborizado violentamente antes que ela o soltasse e desse um passo para trás.

- Também me alegro de ter vindo. – Harry sussurrou com voz rouca, antes de limpar a garganta nervosamente. Decidiu ser cortês com o acompanhante de Hermione e cumprimenta-lo: - Olá, Davies.

- Olá, Potter. Me alegra ver que você decidiu unir-se à nossa pequena festa. – respondeu Roger com... acaso isso era um sorriso de verdade? O que acontecia com o Monitor?

Harry observou que Hermione deu uma pequena cotovelada em Roger nas costelas, antes de devolver-lhe a atenção. Novamente, Harry experimentou a atração magnética que exerciam esses olhos caramelos sobre ele, e sentiu como se estivesse afogando no turbilhão de cores e sabores refletidos neles.

- Vo-você es-tá-tá linda, Hermione. – gaguejou Harry com nervosismo. Hermione abaixou a cabeça timidamente, suas bochechas enrubescendo levemente.

- Você tampouco não se vê nada mal, Harry. – lhe respondeu, erguendo a cabeça e alcançando com suas mãos o laço no pescoço de seu amigo, acomodando-o em seu lugar com destreza. O rapaz novamente sentiu a necessidade de liberar sua garganta de um obstáculo imaginário, enquanto buscava algo em sua mente – qualquer coisa – que pudesse responder sem soar como um verdadeiro idiota.

Um estranho silêncio prosseguiu, um que Harry usou para procurar seus outros amigos pelo salão, sentindo que precisava do apoio destes. Não os encontrou onde os havia deixado, mas sim encontrou Ron parado no palco, falando com o cantor enquanto apontava para algo ou alguém na parte de baixo. O que estava aprontando?

O plano de ron tornou-se evidente quando o cantor dirigiu a atenção aos alunos que ainda estavam parados na pista de dança e, olhando na direção geral onde se encontravam Harry, Hermione e Roger, disse no microfone: - A seguinte canção é dedicada ao sentimento mais maravilhoso do mundo... o amor... e à duas pessoas no salão que tiveram a sorte de tê-lo descoberto... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Tão logo as primeiras notas da melodia chegaram a seus ouvidos, Hermione esboçou um grande sorriso, o palco captando toda sua atenção enquanto dizia: - Que lindo! É uma de minhas canções favoritas. – Harry viu de soslaio que o olhar de Roger pulava de Hermione a Harry, e já voltava a seu lugar antes que o loiro soltasse um inesperado suspiro.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Estou cansado. Potter, se importaria de dançar com minha acompanhante? Estou seguro de que ela não quer perder a música. – disse Roger, com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos cantos da boca. Hermione parecia tão surpresa pela sugestão quanto estava Harry, julgando pela forma como olhou por sobre seu ombro.

Inesperado ou não, Harry não perderia esta oportunidade.

- Será um prazer. – suspirou Harry de modo solene, enquanto esticava a mão para Hermione. A garota parecia vacilar por um instante antes de colocar sua mão sobre a dele. Dando um último olhar a Roger por cima do ombro, deixou que Harry lhe guiasse para o centro da pista. O jovem não sabia se eram apenas seus nervos, mas lhe pareceu que o bater de seu coração era mais forte que o da bateria que marcava o ritmo da música.

- O que faz o GryndyBuck antes conhecido como Ron no palco? – Hermione inesperadamente perguntou, quando deu-se conta da presença de seu outro amigo. Ron parecia ter problemas caminhando entre a orquestra, porque no presente estava tentando desencaixar sua cauda de uma tumba que, graças a Merlin, não estava sendo soprada nesse momento. Harry murmurou algo que soava como "não faço idéia", antes de encontrar um lugar que lhe permitiria mover-se sem chocar-se com os outros casais.

- Este parece um bom lugar. – sussurrou Harry timidamente, ao tempo em que girava para ficar frente a frente com Hermione. A jovem assentiu imperceptivelmente, enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizava pelo braço de Harry até descansar na parte posterior do ombro. Deliciosos tremores percorreram as costas e a nuca de Harry, enquanto levantava a mão que ainda estava unida a dela e a colocava para o lado, permitindo que a outra mão repousasse sobre a pequena cintura, o que o fez dolorosamente consciente da cálida pele oculta sob a fina tela do belo vestido.

"_Lembre-se, Potter... um passo para frente, um para trás... lado a lado. Você pode fazê-lo! Igual ao que você fez ontem... antes de cair sobre ela e tentar devora-la a beijos, claro."_

Começaram a mover-se ao ritmo da música precisamente quando o cantor aproximou o microfone de si.

_**Você é...**_

_**O que mais quero neste mundo, **_

_**isso você é.**_

- Vo-vo-você es-tá-tá realmente belíssima, Hermione. Que-que-quem você é? – sussurrou Harry.

"'_Excelente, Potter. Como se as mãos empapadas, o tremor e a expressão distanciada em sua cara não fossem o suficiente como para que ela saiba o idiota que é você."_

- Você quer dizer, de que estou disfarçada? – ela perguntou, suas bochechas adquirindo uma tonalidade rosa com a confissão do rapaz.

Harry assentiu.

_**Meu pensamento mais profundo, também é você.**_

_**Diga-me tão somente o que fazer, aqui me tem.**_

- Sou Helena de Tróia. – respondeu Hermione.

- Helena, quem?

- Helena de Tróia. Francamente, Harry! Não se lembra de História da Magia?

A expressão singular no rosto de Harry era a única resposta de que a garota necessitava.

- Uma bruxa da antiga Grécia, de grande beleza e sabedoria, que ficou presa na luta de poder entre dois grandes impérios. – respondeu Hermione. Seus olhos mostravam uma expressão que Harry não pode ler quando acrescentou: - Diz-se que possuía um rosto pelo qual os homens lutavam e morriam.

_**Você é... quando acordo primeiro, **_

_**isso você é.**_

- Ah. _Essa_ Helena. – respondeu Harry, esboçando um pequeno, mas sincero sorriso. – Agora posso ver a semelhança. – Ela olhou-o nos olhos, seu olhar mostrando tanta satisfação quanto incredulidade.

- Muito engraçado, Harry. Não creio que haja algum homem que lute por mim. – sussurrou ela, rindo enquanto acrescentava: - Eu apenas queria usar um vestido diferente.

_**O que faz falta à minha vida se você não vem. **_

_**A única coisa, preciosa, que em minha mente habita hoje.**_

Ele não compartilhava sua risada; de fato, a expressão no rosto do jovem mostrava tanta seriedade que a pegou desprevenida.

Como podia duvidar de si mesma? Como podia pensar que não era bela? Porém, em realidade, Hermione sempre fora insegura sobre seu físico.

Se apenas pudesse ver-se através dos olhos de Harry...

Olhando-se nesses poços profundos que ela chamava de olhos, Harry disse a única coisa que pensou que poderia fazê-la pensar duas vezes antes de duvidar de si mesma.

- Eu lutaria por você.

_**Que mais posso dizer? **_

_**Talvez posso mentir-te sem razão.**_

"_E morreria por você."_

Para não dizer menos, Hermione se surpreendeu tanto com a simples admissão que temporariamente quedou-se muda. Ele pensou que não somente lhe surpreenderam as palavras, mas também a inconfundível sinceridade em sua voz.

_**Mas o que hoje sinto é que sem você estou morto, **_

_**pois você é... o que mais quero neste mundo, **_

_**isso você é.**_

Seus olhares se conectaram por alguns momentos que pareceram durar uma eternidade, antes que Hermione desviasse o olhar e dissesse: - Obrigado, Harry. É... é muito doce de sua parte dizer isso. - Sorriu antes de acrescentar: - Embora não sei se posso confiar na opinião de um quatro-olhos que não tem seus óculos.

Harry riu suavemente, feliz com a familiaridade da conversa apesar das extraordinárias circunstâncias: - Quem disse que não os tenho?

- Ilusionador? – perguntou a garota, erguendo a sobrancelha em uma expressão incrédula. Quando Harry assentiu orgulhosamente, Hermione respondeu: - Você me impressiona, Senhor Potter.

- Faço o que posso. – respondeu Harry, seu olhar desviando-se para um canto da pista. Quase se engasga quando viu Ron, Luna, Ginny e Neville parados diante do palco, fazendo estranhos gestos com as mãos e gesticulando com a boca palavras que Harry não compreendia. Levou uns instantes para entender que seus amigos lhe diziam que se fixasse nos outros casais na pista do baile.

Harry fez precisamente assim, e se surpreendeu de ver que Hermione e ele eram os únicos que dançavam desapegados. Os braços dos outros casais se rodeavam mutuamente, os cavalheiros pela cintura, as damas pelo pescoço, os corpos tão próximos que se roçavam. Olhando para seus amigos uma última vez, compreendendo que lhe estavam dizendo que se aproximasse mais de Hermione, Harry pensou que não era uma má idéia, já que se sentia a ponto de desmaiar, e ela podia ajudá-lo com o equilíbrio.

_**Você é... o tempo que comparto... **_

_**isso você é.**_

Com inusual confiança em si mesmo, Harry levou a mão que ainda estava na mão de Hermione, à sua nuca e deixou que a mão da garota descansasse ali. Hermione apenas lhe olhava com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto. Nesse momento, Harry não confiava em sua habilidade para comunicar-se, de modo que deixou que seus olhos falassem por ele enquanto deixava deslizar suas mãos lentamente pela cintura de sua amiga, até que rodearam por completo a pequena cintura.

- Não queremos chamar a atenção. – sussurrou Harry roucamente, quando apertou o agarre que tinha sobre a garota.

_**O que a gente promete quando se quer... **_

_**minha salvação, minha esperança e minha fé.**_

- Não... definitivamente _não_ queremos isso. – murmurou Hermione, sua voz soando tão forçada quanto a de Harry. Foi nesse momento que ela fez o impensável e rodeou o pescoço de seu amigo com ambos os braços, reduzindo a distância entre seus corpos até o ponto em que roçavam um no outro.

_**Sou... aquele que amando-te ama como ninguém. **_

_**Sou.**_

Harry desejava mais que nada sentir esses cachos contra sua pele, esconder o rosto na curva desse formoso pescoço e nunca mais sair.

Hermione fechou os olhos e colocou sua testa sobre a bochecha do rapaz, como o fizeram na noite anterior.

Oh, Deus! Se sentir a tortura fosse assim, Harry desejaria ser torturado pelo resto de sua vida.

- Nunca disse a você... – ela disse a modo de conversa. – Adoro sua fantasia.

_**Aquele que te levaria o sustento dia a dia. **_

_**Aquele que por ti daria a vida,**_

_**esse sou eu.**_

- Reconhece? – perguntou Harry, hipnotizado pela maneira com que ela lhe acariciava o cabelo, com a ponta dos dedos.

- Claro. – ela riu.

Ele não pode fazer mais que rir enquanto dizia em tom brincalhão: - Não me diga... você leu o livro quando tinha dez anos de idade.

- Sete para ser mais exata. – respondeu Hermione, erguendo a cabeça o suficiente para olha-lo nos olhos e brindar-lhe um sorriso.

"_Essa é minha Hermione."_

- Gostou? – perguntou, sentindo como o alento lhe retornava à boca ao chocar contra a pele da jovem.

_**Aqui estou a seu lado **_

_**e espero aqui sentado **_

_**até o final.**_

- Muito. – ela sussurrou. Com seu olhar perdido em algum lugar de sua memória, ela agregou: - Embora nunca tenha gostado muito do final.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou com genuíno interesse, sem dar-se conta de que seus próprios dedos estavam traçando figuras nas costas de Hermione.

- Pelo fato de que nunca pude entender porque Christine escolheu o amor de Raul e não o do Fantasma.

_**Não imagina o que por ti esperei **_

_**pois você é o que eu amo neste mundo, **_

_**isso você é.**_

- Você pode imaginar o que é ter alguém que te ama assim? Daria qualquer coisa para saber o que se sente. – concluiu Hermione.

_**Cada minuto em que penso, **_

_**isso você é.**_

"_Eu te amo assim."_

_**O que mais zelo neste mundo, **_

_**isso você é.**_

Harry e Hermione não se deram conta de que havia chegado o fim da música, a julgar pelos seus braços que ainda se envolviam mutuamente enquanto continuavam movendo-se de lado a lado.

Hermione não sabia se era porque não estavam se ocultando atrás dos óculos, ou se porque seu rosto estava emoldurado pela delicada máscara branca, mas pensou que nunca vira essa tonalidade de verde que agora via nos olhos de Harry, como o verde de uma fértil montanha antes de ser açoitada por uma tormenta.

Harry achou que o momento havia chegado. Planejara falar com ela, explicar-lhe seus sentimentos e intenções, e perguntar-lhe sua opinião. Porém, isto... este turbilhão em seus olhos cor caramelo... a forma como seus lábios se entreabriram, o brilho lampejando com o reflexo da luz do salão, tentando-o como o próprio Diabo... seu hálito, com esse aroma tênue e deliciosamente doce... tudo era demasiado.

Não havia homem sensato que pudesse resistir.

Harry não pode fazer mais que começar a diminuir a distância entre ambos.

"_Isso você é."_

... Apenas para perder o equilíbrio quando alguém chocou-se contra ele.

"_MALDIÇÃO! NÃO OUTRA VEZ!"_

Harry recobrou o equilíbrio precisamente antes que caíssem ao chão, e ajudou Hermione a fazer o mesmo. Depois de assegurar-se que sua amiga estava bem, rapidamente girou para ajustar contas com a pessoa que o havia interrompido.

Identificou as costas de Goyle ao tempo em que este saía da pista de dança com sua acompanhante de mãos dadas. Harry se viu tentado a sacar a varinha do bolso e amaldiçoar o Slytherin até o quinto dos infernos, mas tudo foi olvidado quando sentiu uma mão muito familiar sobre seu braço.

- Esqueça-o, Harry. – sussurrou Hermione suavemente, enquanto tomava seu lugar ao lado do rapaz. – Não deixe que esse neandertal arruíne a sua noite.

Harry fitou-a, sua mão buscando automaticamente a mão dela, sentindo que ela lhe apertava os dedos candidamente em sinal de apoio.

- Bom, Senhor Potter, você já me presenteou com sua primeira dança da noite. – disse Hermione, olhando por um momento seus dedos entrelaçados antes de erguer o olhar. – Está livre para ir pelo salão e impressionar outras garotas com seus dotes de dançarino.

Piscou-lhe um olho antes de voltar-se e dar dois passos em direção às mesas.

"_Oh, não... nem pense que eu a deixarei ir tão facilmente."_

Antes que ela pudesse afastar-se, sentiu que Harry apertou o agarre que tinha sobre seus dedos, e pouco a pouco a atraiu novamente para ele. Hermione olhava-o sobre o ombro, uma expressão de estranheza em seu rosto.

- Hermione, tenho... tenho que falar com você... em algum lugar mais... mais privado...

- Agora? - perguntou Hermione, franzindo o cenho levemente.

"_Sim... porque sou um covarde com tudo aquilo que diz respeito a você e não sei quando voltarei a ter a coragem de dizer-lhe o que sinto."_

Harry limitou-se a dizer que sim.

Sentiu-se visivelmente aliviado quando ela finalmente sorriu e disse: - Certo. Deixe-me dizer a Roger. - Desta vez, Harry permitiu-a que se afastasse rumo às mesas enquanto ele saía da pista. À distância, viu quando ela encontrou Roger, que estava parado falando com três Hufflepuffs muito bonitas, vestidas como as Bruxas de Eastwick, e lhe sussurrou algo ao ouvido.

Aparentemente, o par de Hermione parecia procurar no salão por algo ou por alguém, e Harry sentiu-se um pouco desconcertado quando viu que os olhos de Roger detiveram-se nele. Sentiu-se nervoso sob o agudo olhar, antes que o Ravenclaw devolvesse a atenção a Hermione e, brindando-a com um estranho sorriso, sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido antes de dar-lhe um terno beijo na bochecha.

Harry queria sentir ciúmes ao ser testemunha dessa amostra de afeto, mas, inesperadamente, viu que não podia. Havia algo estranho na interação que observara esta noite entre Roger e Hermione, algo que ele nunca antes vira. Roger parecia mais genuíno e relaxado diante de Hermione, e ela certamente parecia desfrutar dessa mudança.

"_Isto significa que cheguei tarde?"_

Esse único pensamento lhe atormentava enquanto observava Hermione despedir-se de Roger e começar a caminhar para ele. Os olhos lhe ardiam, porque não se atrevia a piscar por medo de perdê-la na multidão, até que encontrou-a parada a seu lado.

Hermione tomou-lhe a mão, apertando-a suavemente, com um sorriso no rosto que fazia com que o coração de Harry começasse a dar saltos.

- Sou toda sua, Harry.

- Q-q-que? – engasgou-se. Graças aos céus não estava bebendo nada nesse momento, ou Hermione teria acabado molhada dos pés à cabeça.

- Você queria conversar... em um lugar mais privado... não? – Hermione mencionou, novamente mostrando desconcerto ante o peculiar comportamento de Harry. - Quer ir à sacada? Você parece um pouco pálido... – ela sugeriu, sua expressão passando de desconcertada à preocupada. – Um pouco de ar fresco não lhe fará mal.

- Sim... vamos... – sussurrou o jovem, permitindo que Hermione lhe guiasse de mãos dadas para as cortinas, que ocultavam as portas para a sacada destas.

Havia chegado o momento da verdade.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Momento "recordar é escarnecer outra vez" 1:

_Vestindo-se com sua boxer favorita (uma que ganhou de presente de aniversário da parte dos gêmeos Weasley, com a palavra APANHADOR escrita em grandes letras na parte traseira)..._

APANHADOR é menos mau. Se fosse a palavra GOLEIRO escrita na parte traseira, eu duvidaria da boa intenção dos gêmeos. ;-)

Momento "recordar é escarnecer outra vez" 2:

Claro, não poderia faltar o GryndyBuck antes conhecido como Ron balançando o popozão:

_- Oh, pelo amor de Deus! NÃO sou um coelho! Olhem minha cauda! Acaso é uma cauda de coelho? – Ron disse, dando a volta. (...) Como se a situação já não fosse suficientemente engraçada, Ron remexeu seus quadris..._

Sem comentários adicionais (AHAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUA!).

Bueno, bueno, eu estive e estarei viajando a trabalho até dezembro, e isso explica e explicará as possíveis demoras na atualização da fic. Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas conto com sua compreensão. :-)

Felizmente, nas viagens a trabalho eu levo o notebook comigo com muitos dos arquivos que tenho no PC, incluindo esta tradução. Como só faltavam mais alguns parágrafos para concluir a tradução do presente capítulo, eu a terminei no quarto do hotel e usei o serviço de internet disponível para posta-lo. Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzi-lo - eu disse 'traduzi-lo' e não 'traduzi-lo e revisa-lo'. ;-)

Deixo como sempre os meus muitos beijos e abraços e amassos a todos vocês, leitores desta despretensiosa tradução da fic de Anasazi, e em especial aos resenhadores de plantão (hhgranger, Mayabi, dora, Monique, Hiorrana e Fernanda, Edilma e Jéssy, aquele cheiro!) que, com carinho, dão-se ao trabalho de deixar reviews ainda quando estão desobrigados. Muchas gracias, hermanos y hermanas! Claro, sempre em nome da autora, que merece todos os créditos!

Hasta, entonces! E cuidem-se!

**Inna**


	16. Sob a Pele

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Sob a pele**

Ele estava desconcertado, sentindo como a temperatura do corpo elevava enquanto Hermione lhe conduzia pela mão para a sacada que dava para o Leste. A garota afastou uma das cortinas para revelar a porta do terraço. Fitou-o por sobre o ombro e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de alcançar o trinco e abrir o caminho rumo à varanda.

A dois passos dela, Harry não tinha idéia do porquê da garota parar instantaneamente e soltar um pequeno grito de surpresa, nem tampouco sabia o porquê de ter-lhe soltado a mão para cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- Ahem. – tossiu Hermione dramaticamente, uma expressão de malícia em seu rosto. Harry ouviu algum movimento antes de alcançar a garota, somente para ver Parvati e Dean com bochechas brilhantes, lábios inchados e cabelos alvoroçados, tentando parecer que não estiveram se beijando apaixonadamente há apenas uns instantes.

- A festa é lá dentro. – disse em sua melhor voz de Monitora, seu rosto demonstrando que achava a situação embaraçosa bastante engraçada. – Vocês não a querem perder, não é mesmo? – Parvati limitou-se a olhá-la mal humorada ao tempo em que Dean balbuciava suas desculpas, fazendo o que podiam para arrumar seu aspecto. Finalmente, passaram ao lado de Harry e Hermione enquanto saíam da sacada e regressavam à festa.

Harry estava a ponto de perguntar a Hermione se ela tivera muito problema tentando fazer com que os casais se comportassem durante a festa, mas mordeu a língua quando ela pôs seus dedos sobre os lábios dele, fazendo sinais para que se mantivesse calado. Mal teve tempo de registrar sua ação quando, esboçando esse sorriso estranhamente travesso, Hermione caminhou para uma das cortinas que decoravam o terraço e rapidamente as afastou, revelando a presença de Seamus e Lavender, os quais foram pegos na mesma peculiar situação que Dean e Parvati momentos antes.

- Obviamente estão perdidos. – disse Hermione com desenvoltura, apontando para a porta. – A festa é nessa direção. - Julgando pelas expressões de alívio em seus rostos, os garotos pensavam que haviam se safado facilmente. Murmurando coisas que nem Harry nem Hermione entenderam, Seamus agarrou a mão de Lavender e começou a guiá-la para fora do terraço.

- Oh, Seamus... – chamou Hermione meio cantarolando, justo antes que saíssem. Tanto Seamus como sua acompanhante pularam quando a ouviram, mas finalmente olharam para Hermione de soslaio. – O seu zíper está aberto. – a garota agregou, com expressão séria. Os olhos de Seamus davam a impressão de que sairiam da cara enquanto ele rapidamente soltava Lavender e atendia o seu baixo ventre... apenas para constatar que seu zíper estava fechado.

- Eu fiz você olhar. – Hermione piscou um olho de forma maliciosa para o casal, que estava tão envergonhado que era óbvio que não tentaria mais nada essa noite. Finalmente, deixaram Harry e sua amiga sozinhos, permitindo a Hermione devolver sua atenção ao rapaz.

- Isso foi um tanto malvado de sua parte. – disse Harry, seu sorriso mostrando tanto alegria quanto orgulho pelas ações de sua amiga. Absolutamente, adorava quando ela decidia mostrar seu lado pícaro.

- Sou mais eficiente que uma ducha fria. Não acha? – respondeu Hermione, enquanto caminhava para a porta pela qual haviam entrado e a fechava, abafando o bulício da festa que haviam deixado para trás.

Ele não sabia se era porque sentia-se ansioso e extremamente nervoso, mas o coração começou a bater no dobro de sua velocidade normal, tão logo ouviu a porta fechar com um _clic_.

- Decerto que sim. – murmurou Harry, pensando que uma ducha fria não era uma má idéia neste momento. Viu em silêncio como Hermione dava a volta e caminhava para o outro lado da sacada, descansando os cotovelos sobre o parapeito antes de erguer os olhos para o céu.

Imitou suas ações para encontrar-se recostado no parapeito ao lado dela. Não se atreveu a olha-la por medo de que sua valentia lhe falhasse novamente, de modo que limitou-se a olhar para o céu.

- Bela noite. Não acha? – sussurrou ela, com suavidade. Harry observou minudemente e esteve completamente de acordo. Não havia nenhuma nuvem que ocultasse a noite de seus olhos. O céu estava resplandecente de estrelas, algumas piscando um brilho prateado, outras, rosa, e outras, azul, pequenas em comparação com a lua cheia que flutuava sobre eles e que lhe deixava sem fôlego.

"_Mas não tão bela quanto você."_

- Realmente sim. – suspirou o rapaz, sua vista desviando-se para suas mãos. Sentia-as inusualmente pegajosas no momento, presas de um suor frio. Resistiu à vontade de limpa-las na calça, conformando-se em esfregar seus dedos contra o parapeito.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Hermione murmurou: - Então... estamos aqui... sozinhos. – voltando-se para poder observar Harry de perfil. Um tremor percorreu as costas do rapaz quando ouviu-a perguntar: - O que era que você queria me dizer?

- Certo. – murmurou o rapaz de olhos verdes, tentando liberar sua garganta de um obstáculo imaginário. Apertou as mãos antes de descansar todo seu peso sobre o parapeito. – Hermione... – começou a dizer, esperançoso de que o tremor de sua voz não fosse demasiado notável. - ... como você já sabe, eu estive agindo um pouco... bom, um pouco estranho esta semana.

- Estranho! Francamente, Harry! - retorquiu ela. Ele observou de relance quando ela arqueou a sobrancelha em expressão de broma, antes de acrescentar: - Era caso de psiquiatria. – O humor em sua voz e o sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto foram suficientes para fazer com que o rapaz risse genuinamente.

- De acordo, eu admito. Comportei-me meio louco. – disse, com um sorriso debulhado nos cantos da boca, depois que Hermione lhe deu uma suave cotovelada nas costelas.

A expressão de humor no rosto da garota transformou-se pouco a pouco, até que os olhos marrons brilhavam com simpatia, e sussurrou: - Sei que você tem algo em mente.

- Perguntou-se o que é? – murmurou ele, tratando de conseguir tempo para organizar seus caóticos pensamentos.

"_Talvez, eu devesse pensar nisto um pouco melhor."_

"_Para então convencer-se de não falar com ela?"_

- Constantemente. – respondeu ela com a honestidade que tanto a distinguia. – E tenho a esperança de que você me dirá quando chegue o momento.

- Sim... eu... – Harry começou a dizer, quando se arriscou a erguer a cabeça e olha-la. Não esperava encontra-la parada tão perto, nem ter esses olhos penetrantes enfocados exclusivamente nele, e o distraiu de suas seguintes palavras. Sua mente ficou em branco enquanto tentava recuperar o fio de pensamento.

- Você o quê, Harry? – Hermione lhe urgiu.

- Eu... eu... e quem se presume que você seja?

Hermione olhou-o com genuíno desconcerto: - Você já me perguntou isso.

"_Maldição!"_

- Certo... certo... Helena... a bela bruxa... os homens morriam em seu nome... certo... já sabia. – murmurou Harry incoerentemente, erguendo seus olhos novamente para a lua, porque olhar para os poços de chocolate que eram os olhos de sua amiga lhe fazia sentir-se tonto e desconcertado.

"_Grandioso. Acrescente um pouco de baba e ela pensará que você está tendo um derrame cerebral."_

Toda expressão de humor havia se esfumado do rosto de Hermione. Crescentemente preocupada com seu melhor amigo, ele a ouviu perguntar: - Não viemos aqui para falar sobre nossos disfarces, não é?

- Não. – o rapaz riu entre dentes, um riso sem ponta de humor, dando-se conta de que a situação seria muito engraçada se ele não estivesse no papel de protagonista.

- Harry, o que ocorre? – ela suplicou em um sussurro. – Sabe que pode confiar em mim para o que for, não é?

- Sei que posso confiar em você. – assentiu Harry, engolindo forte em um intento de aclarar o nó de sua garganta. Com um suspiro, acrescentou: - Soube desde... desde o princípio.

Mais silêncio. Esta situação estava se tornando cada vez mais incômoda para ele. Nunca fora bom com as palavras, e era ainda pior quando de sentimentos se tratava. Como esperava que isto fosse diferente?

Quando era um menino, chegou a pensar que "Anômalo" era seu nome e que "Te amo" era uma frase que apenas se dizia nos dramas de televisão. Nunca dissera a uma garota que a considerava "bonita", que era "agradável" ou que "gostava dela".

Como se supunha que dissesse a quem por quase sete anos fora sua melhor amiga, que ele a achava a jovem mais bela do mundo, que ela era o melhor que lhe havia acontecido, e que ele a desejava mais que como uma simples amiga?

Como se supunha que lhe dissesse que a amava?

- Você está bem? – finalmente perguntou Hermione, quando o silêncio se tornou intolerável, aproximando-se mais de Harry, mostrando-lhe novamente que estava ali para ele.

- Sim... estou bem. – mentiu. E pensar que todos os Gryffindors tinham que ser valentes... o chapéu havia cometido um erro quando o escolheu.

- Então, o que se passa com você? – a jovem murmurou, descansando sua pequena mão sobre o braço de Harry.

E essa foi a gota d' água.

Os olhos de Harry se pousaram na mão de Hermione. Como cenas em um rolo de filme, uma série de imagens começaram a reproduzir-se na mente de Harry, memórias de todas as vezes que sua amiga fizera esse gesto inconsciente de aferrar-se a ele... momentos de medo, de valentia, de dor, de alegria, de animosidade, de ternura, de tristeza, de esperança...

E momentos em que não havia outra razão nem motivo do que deixar-lhe saber que não estava sozinho.

E não estava sozinho agora, porque deu-se conta de que, não importava qual fosse o resultado de sua confissão, ela sempre estaria a seu lado.

- Você está sorrindo. – ela disse, prazerosamente surpresa com sua súbita mudança de ânimo.

- Estava apenas... estava pensando no passado. – sussurrou Harry, seus olhos ainda pousados sobre a delicada mão.

- Por que não começamos por aí? Conte-me o que está pensando. – disse Hermione, seu polegar agora traçando círculos sobre o braço do rapaz. Sem perceber, ele girou até ficar frente a frente com ela, mas manteve seu olhar baixo, já que não podia apartá-lo de seu braço e da impressão da mão dela, tão pálida e delicada, sobre o escuro material de seu casaco.

- Estou pensando... estou pensando na primeira vez que segurei esta mão. – começou a dizer Harry, sua voz refletia uma estranha calma, como se fosse um simples espectador nessa sacada, e não a razão pela qual se encontravam ali.

- Foi o dia em que encontraram você no corredor... depois que você topou com o basilisco. – continuou. Inconscientemente, afastou sua mão direita até que tocou a mão dela com a ponta de seus dedos. – Você estava tão fria... tão quieta... como se fosse feita de pedra... como se estivesse morta.

A voz tremeu ao pronunciar a seguinte oração: - Recordo ter olhado para você e ter sentido medo... terror, em realidade... de somente pensar que eu a havia perdido.

Sua mão começou a mover-se por si só sobre a dela, seus dedos desenhando ternas figuras sobre a delicada pele, enquanto continuava: - Lembro que houve uma noite... em que eu não podia dormir. Então, peguei a capa de invisibilidade e decidi sair para dar um passeio pelo castelo. Parece que meus pés tinham outros planos, porque me levaram diretamente a você. Sentei-me na cama ao seu lado... e novamente segurei sua mão. E comecei a chorar...

Harry ouviu-a suspirar tremulamente, mas era um som distante. Sua própria voz soava à milhas de distância, porque a única coisa imediata para ele era a brilhante pele que sentia sob a ponta de seus dedos. – Me senti tão culpado, Hermione... culpado por não ter estado ali para ajuda-la... me senti inútil... inútil porque não podia fazer nada a respeito... e me senti perdido, Hermione... tão perdido... porque pensei que você já não estava ali para me ajudar... para me guiar.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, mas era um silêncio que dizia mais que palavras. A forma como lhe segurava o braço, o agito de sua respiração, a forma como sua mão tremia... tudo era um testemunho da emoção que as palavras dele lhe faziam sentir.

- E então, – ele continuou –, encontrei a resposta para o mistério da Câmara Secreta na sua mão. Esteve ali comigo, Hermione... ainda petrificada... você foi minha ajudante, meu guia.

Harry finalmente tomou a mão da jovem na sua. – E continuou sendo meu guia, Mione... minha âncora. Esteve a meu lado quando pensávamos que Sirius vinha me matar... esteve comigo quando descobrimos que Pettigrew havia traído tanto meus pais como Sirius, e que era um seguidor de Voldemort. Esteve a meu lado durante nosso quarto ano... ainda quando Ron duvidou de mim... ainda quando seu amigo Viktor competia comigo...

Sua voz já não soava como a de um simples espectador, porque palpitava com evidente emoção, enquanto as palavras continuavam: - E esteve a meu lado no quinto ano, quando me portei como um verdadeiro estúpido, irritado com o mundo e todos nele pelo que o destino havia me imposto... mesmo quando minha própria cicatriz levou meu padrinho à morte.

- Harry, não diga...

- Você me ajudou a lidar com minha dor, com minha raiva, com minha culpa... mesmo quando a sua própria vida estava em jogo... e quando você não está de acordo com algo que vou fazer, tenta me deter e não recua embora eu seja idiota o suficiente para irritar-me com você ou para trata-la mal... e se isso não funciona, assim querendo você fica a meu lado... assim querendo está ali para me guiar.

Em um gesto subconsciente, Harry ergueu a mão de Hermione até que a conduziu ao seu peito, onde colocou a palma sobre seu coração. Sentiu como se roçassem pele contra pele, como se não existisse nenhuma peça de roupa que os separasse. Sabia que ela podia sentir como o coração batia com loucura dentro de seu peito, e foi tranqüilizador saber que ela não tinha intenção de afastar a mão. A sensação foi tão intensa que o rapaz fechou os olhos, e a única coisa que pode fazer por uns momentos foi sentir.

Assim era como ele se sentia com Hermione... como sempre se sentira com ela. Com ela, não existiam os pretextos, os segredos, nem as mentiras.

Estava nu diante ela. E isso não o fazia sentir-se vulnerável, mas seguro.

- Você me mantém honesto... me mantém vivo. – disse Harry com solenidade, desfrutando do calor que o contato com a garota provocava. Colocou sua mão sobre a dela, que ainda descansava sobre seu peito, rodeando-a com os dedos e, silenciosamente, desejando nunca ter que deixa-la ir.

- Harry, - suspirou Hermione com voz entrecortada -, por que está me dizendo isto?

- Porque algo aconteceu nesta semana que me fez me dar conta de algo que havia me recusado a compreender. – disse Harry, afogando-se em emoções e sensações que nunca pensou que experimentaria.

- O que? – ela perguntou, sua mão acariciando o peito do rapaz de forma inconsciente. O gesto fez com que Harry sentisse como se o abdômen ardesse em chamas, e teve que sufocar o desejo de alcançar com as mãos e colar os dedos dentro do glorioso cabelo castanho, de acariciar-lhe os lábios para ver se em realidade eram tão suaves como aparentavam ser.

Mas não queria assusta-la. O que fez, graças à repentina coragem que havia lhe invadido, foi algo que não fizera durante toda sua confissão: ergueu a cabeça e permitiu que seus olhos conectassem com os dela, nesse enlace místico que compartiam um com o outro.

Seus olhos caramelo estavam brilhantes de lágrimas, demonstrando que ela estava tão abrumada quanto ele: - Que preciso de você... que se não fosse por você, não estou seguro de que estivesse aqui.

- Não diga isso. – ela protestou, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto uma errante lágrima deslizava pela bochecha, o brilho de sua pele cintilando mais fulgurantemente com o reflexo da água. Ele usou a mão que ainda descansava sobre a dela para secar-lhe a lágrima, antes que chegasse ao canto de sua boca. A jovem abaixou a cabeça, e ele viu como mordeu o lábio inferior nesse maneirismo característico dela, tentando recuperar o controle de suas emoções.

- É a verdade. – sussurrou Harry, sua outra mão segurando-a pelo queixo e inclinando-lhe a cabeça para cima até que olhava-a nos olhos: - E tenho que me desculpar por tê-la subestimado.

- Não tem que se desculpar por nada, Harry. – ela protestou – Para isso servem os amigos...

- Esse é o problema, Hermione... – Harry respirou fundo antes de continuar. - ... _você _não é somente _minha amiga. _Você é muito... _muito mais _que isso... – Seus olhos verdes ergueram-se para o céu, e as recordações da noite anterior, quando estiveram voando sobre o campo, quando ela havia lhe contado a história da lua, quando não existira nada mais no mundo que não fosse a garota em seus braços e o que ela provocava nele.

Hermione soltou uma nervosa gargalhada: - Não seja tolo, Harry...

- Ontem à noite, você me contou a lenda da Lua e como a Lua se sentia sozinha porque não podia aproximar-se do Sol... a quem ela amava... porque ele a queimava. – sussurrou Harry, perdido na lembrança, seu polegar agora acariciando a linha do queixo da jovem com incrível ternura. – E você disse que entendia exatamente como se sentia a Lua. E lembro de ter me perguntado ontem à noite quem poderia ser tão idiota para feri-la... para queima-la... Me perguntei quem poderia ser tão tolo para não se dar conta do quão maravilhosa é você... para não fazer todo o possível para tê-la perto...

Harry notou que Hermione prendia sua respiração, a expressão de seus olhos transmitindo confusão e dúvida. Ele havia capturado sua total atenção, julgando por como ainda tinha a boca entreaberta pelo protesto que havia morrido em sua garganta, tão logo ele começou a falar da noite anterior.

- E meu dei conta de que, talvez... apenas talvez... a resposta para minha pergunta estava na minha frente cada vez que eu me olhava no espelho. – terminou dizendo, abaixando a cabeça momentaneamente para evitar que ela percebesse como suas bochechas se ruborizavam.

- Harry, o que está... ? – começou a dizer Hermione, mas sua garganta tornou-se tão apertada que não pode continuar. Harry ergueu a vista e fitou-a nos olhos novamente.

O rapaz encontrou-se parado na reta final. As próximas palavras que sairiam de sua boca determinariam o futuro de sua amizade com esta bela mulher diante de si. Ele poderia lhe agradecer por tudo o que fez por ele e partir sem confessar a verdadeira profundidade de seus sentimentos. Seu segredo seria seu e somente seu, o amor que sentia por ela enterrado nas trevas.

Ou poderia dizer-lhe que ela era seu oxigênio... que vivia e morria por ela... que ela era a Lua para seu Sol... que não queria mais nada além de aproxima-la e nunca deixa-la ir... que preferia ouvir sua voz a qualquer outro som na terra... que com ela sentia que podia tocar o céu sem necessidade de vassouras ou feitiços... que seu nome é o primeiro que vem em sua mente quando se levanta pela manhã e o último que recorda antes de dormir.

E dizer-lhe que ela lhe faz crer em todas as coisas que somente se ouvem em tolas canções de amor.

Sentiu como seu coração se expandiu, elevando-se para fora de seu corpo, e percebeu que na realidade não havia decisão a tomar.

Já havia cruzado o ponto de onde não havia regresso.

- Creio... creio que amo você.

Sua confissão foi simples, sem adorno, mas foi o suficiente para que ela exclamasse, erguendo a mão para cobrir sua boca em um gesto de surpresa. Sua reação teria sido divertida se Harry não sentisse como se os joelhos lhe fossem falhar a qualquer momento.

- Não... não creio... – esclareceu Harry, soltando uma pequena e nervosa gargalhada. – Eu sei, Hermione.

Sua voz tremia quando repetiu: - Amo você.

Uma solitária lágrima deslizou pela face de Hermione, apenas para morrer na palma da mão do rapaz.

- E me perguntava se... se talvez, você sentia o mesmo por mim.

Pelo que pareceu durar uma eternidade, não se ouviu outro som na sacada que não fosse o som da agitada respiração da jovem. Ela não se mexeu, e tampouco ele o fez. Castanho e verde se encontraram e não se podiam deixar, o olhar dele exibindo até sua própria alma e ela... ele não podia decifrar o que via no dela. Acaso era confusão? Indecisão? Medo? Alegria?

Inadvertidamente, Harry pensou que conseguiu reconhecer o que transmitia esse olhar.

Era a expressão de alguém que pela primeira vez via a um estranho.

_"Porque nunca me viu como algo mais que um amigo."_

Sentiu como o coração se partiu em dezenas de pedaços.

Deixou pender o braço, e meteu ambas as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. Seu olhar abaixou até o chão, negando-se a que Hermione o visse tão quebrantado.

Então, Ron havia se equivocado; Hermione obviamente não o queria da mesma forma que ele a ela. Conhecendo-a tanto quanto acreditava conhecer, Harry imaginou que no presente momento ela se encontrava analisando milhares de formas de dizer-lhe "obrigado... mas não", sem fazê-lo sentir mal.

Se ela apenas se desse conta que seu silêncio lhe doía mais que qualquer coisa que pudesse sair de sua boca...

- Sabe? Você pode dizer que eu vá para o inferno, - ele suspirou -, mas, por favor, diga-me algo.

- É... é... é... estou... não sei o que... não sei o que dizer... – gaguejou Hermione.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo. – disse em forma de chiste e com um sorriso nervoso, passando as mãos pelo cabelo em um intento de avaliar a dor que começava a palpitar detrás de sua cicatriz.

Ela não riu; ou não entendeu o chiste, ou não achou engraçado.

- Olha, Hermione... – começou a dizer, mordendo o lábio quando notou que a voz se quebrava -, eu não espero nada de você.

Ergueu o olhar para ver que as lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de sua amiga. Partia-lhe o coração vê-la assim. – Queria apenas... queria apenas que você soubesse. – disse com sinceridade, esperando que suas palavras a fizessem sentir-se melhor. – Pensei que você merecia saber o que em verdade significa para mim.

Ele viu como um violento arrepio atravessou o corpo da garota antes que ela mordesse o lábio o suficientemente forte para tirar sangue, levando as mãos ao rosto para cobrir seus olhos avermelhados. Hermione voltou-se até que estavam parados ombro a ombro, mas isso não evitava que ele a pudesse ver sacudir com cada respiro profundo que dava, em um intento falido de recobrar o controle de si mesma.

- Eu... eu... eu sinto muito, Harry...

- Não é grande coisa. – disse Harry, conseguindo dar-lhe um meio sorriso, instintivamente erguendo a mão para descansar sobre o ombro de sua amiga. Dando-se conta do que seria, retornou a mão ao bolso antes que pudesse tocá-la. Sabia que o contato doeria muito neste momento.

Que irônico era o fato de que o que ele mais desejava estava ao alcance de sua mão, mas a um milhão de anos de seu coração.

- Creio que já disse muito por hoje. – suspirou Harry, sentindo um forte desejo de simplesmente desaparecer da face da Terra. – Estarei no quarto caso precise de mim.

Harry deu a volta e começou a distanciar-se dela. A cada passo, sentia como o coração se punha mais pesado, até que sentiu a cócega de lágrimas em seus olhos. Não queria que ela o visse assim, porque sabia que apenas conseguiria que ela se sentisse pior.

A parte disso, nunca devia ter esperado que esta conversa transcorresse de outra forma, Nunca tivera provas de que Hermione compartilhasse seus sentimentos, somente pequenos reflexos de _algo _que ele não podia classificar.

Mas então... por que... agora que havia confirmado que o que ela sentia por ele não era mais que uma profunda amizade... por que lhe doía tanto?

"_Porque você se atreveu a acreditar."_

Dera um salto de fé... apenas para terminar caindo no vazio.

Sua mão havia alcançado o trinco da porta quando...

- PARE!

A emoção ainda era evidente em sua voz, mas sua ordem saiu com autoridade, quase desafiante.

Harry se deteve, mas manteve a mão no trinco, reticente em voltar-se e olha-la, porque já sentia que as lágrimas lhe desciam pelas bochechas, e se recusava a que ela lhe visse chorar.

- Dê a volta.

Sentiu como um frio invernal lhe invadiu cada extremidade do corpo. Por que ela lhe fazia isto? Por que não podia deixa-lo ir com o pouco que lhe restava de dignidade intacta?

- Por favor.

Harry suspirou debilmente. A quem tentava enganar? Nem sequer nas piores situações era capaz de negar-lhe algo.

Como um homem a ponto de enfrentar um esquadrão de execução, Harry soltou o trinco e lentamente girou. Hermione ainda estava parada diante do parapeito, mas desta vez estava olhando-o. Ela tremia, formando punhos com as mãos com tanta força que os nós dos dedos empalideciam.

- Eu sinto, Hermione. – sussurrou Harry com suavidade. – A última coisa que queria era faze-la sofrer...

Nunca pode terminar a oração, já que em um inesperado movimento Hermione fechou a distância entre seus corpos e abraçou-o pela cintura. Mal teve tempo de processar esta nova sensação, quando Hermione ocultou o rosto no peito de Harry e começou a chorar. Não eram como as lágrimas que havia derramado antes, mas soluços que nasciam desde o mais profundo de sua alma.

Por uns momentos, Harry não soube o que fazer nesta situação, até que finalmente envolveu-a em seus braços e aproximou-a ainda mais.

- Eu sinto, Hermione... eu sinto muito...

Seu próprio corpo se sacudia com a intensidade do pranto de Hermione, enquanto seus olhos verdes se erguiam para o céu. Maldição! Por que fora tão estúpido para seguir o conselho de Ron? Desde quando seu amigo havia se convertido no Doutor Coração?

Inconscientemente, beijou ternamente o topo da cabeça de sua amiga, deixando suas mãos recorrerem o pequeno dorso, fazendo o impossível para servir-lhe de consolo. Era uma tortura para ele tê-la tão perto... sentir como seu corpo se moldava perfeitamente ao seu... impregnar-se com seu aroma... sentir seus pequenos dedos aferrados à sua camisa. E, contudo, a única coisa que lhe importava era servir-lhe de apoio.

Começou a nina-la como se faria a uma menina assustada, enquanto lhe sussurrava só-Deus-sabe-o-que ao ouvido. E lentamente... muito lentamente... Hermione começou a se acalmar.

- Por favor, não fique triste. – sussurrou Harry. – Nada vai mudar entre nós. Nada.

Uma lágrima se libertou da prisão da máscara do Fantasma, apenas para cair sobre a cabeça de Hermione. Talvez, foram suas palavras, ou a umidade da lágrima, mas Hermione finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para erguer a cabeça e olha-lo nos olhos.

- Mas, Harry, - ela sussurrou -, você não entende...

- Sim, entendo. – lhe interrompeu o rapaz – Entendo que você não sente o mesmo que eu sinto por você... e sei que tem um coração tão grande que se sente culpada por não poder me dizer outra coisa.

- Mas, Harry...

- Não se sinta mal, Hermione. Por favor. – respondeu ele, sacudindo a cabeça como menino teimoso. – Eu quero apenas... quero apenas que seja feliz. Isso é tudo o que quero. E se isso significa suportar Roger, então terei que...

- Poderia fechar aboca e me deixar falar?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha em uma expressão de incredulidade. Ela soava confiante e até um pouco irritada, um total oposto à ruína emocional que fora há apenas uns instantes. Harry levantou a vista para ver o inconfundível olhar de determinação de Hermione por trás dos olhos vermelhos.

- Oh... está bem.

Respirando profundamente, Hermione se soltou dos braços de Harry e, com agitação pouco característica, começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro da varanda: - Antes de tudo, acaso não lhe ensinaram nada sobre como tratar as garotas? Francamente, Harry! Você não pode ir até elas e dizer-lhes "Te amo" sem prepará-las antes. E muito menos pode fugir depois!

- Err... perdão? É... é que...

- Segundamente, - começou, parando na frente dele mais perto do que normalmente estaria -, deixe de assumir.

- Assumir o que? – perguntou o rapaz.

Seus olhos castanhos se escureceram antes que ela sussurrasse: - Assumir que sabe o que sinto.

Harry estava demasiado surpreso para poder formar palavras coerentes, e pode apenas olha-la respirar agitadamente antes que ela girasse e caminhasse de volta ao parapeito. Hermione secou suas últimas lágrimas antes de apoiar-se no parapeito e erguer seu olhar para a lua.

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo haviam ficado em silêncio, mas pareceu durar uma eternidade. Recostou-se para trás, sobre a porta, e limitou-se a olha-la... sua melhor amiga... seu cabelo caindo como uma cascata sobre as costas, seus ombros subindo e descendo a cada respiração que dava, a lua refletindo em cada brilho de sua pele, com essa roupa tão branca, tão puro. Uma visão angelical.

Ela foi quem rompeu o silêncio: - Lembra desta manhã? Quando lhes disse que não podia almoçar com vocês porque tinha algo pendente com Roger?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça sem dar-se conta de que ela não podia vê-lo. Claro que lembrava; sentia como se cravassem um punhal no estômago e lhe contorciam os intestinos cada vez que pensava no beijo do qual fora testemunha.

- Quer saber do que falamos? – perguntou ela.

- Su... suponho. – disse Harry com sinceridade.

- Disse-lhe que... que viria ao baile com ele esta noite... mas que era nosso último encontro. Disse-lhe que foi um erro começar a sair com ele desde o começo... – respondeu. Suspirou, apertando as mãos com se tivesse frio, antes de prosseguir: - Disse-lhe que não estava sendo honesta com ele... e muito menos comigo mesma.

Isso capturou toda a atenção de Harry.

- Harry, estou apaixonada.

O jovem sentiu-se desconcertado e sem fôlego, como se alguém lhe houvesse desferido um vicioso punho na boca do estômago. Pode apenas deixar seu peso cair contra a porta e fechar os olhos enquanto as palavras de sua amiga faziam eco dentro de sua cabeça.

"_Está apaixonada."_

"_Está... apaixonada..."_

- Estive apaixonada por ele por tanto tempo que... que já não conhecia outra forma de existir. Mas ele não me queria como eu o queria. – continuou Hermione, sua voz suave, melódica e carregada de emoção. - Esperei... e esperei... que ele acordasse um dia e me visse como sou... a garota... não, a mulher... que estava disposta a dar tudo por ele... que o amava por quem ele verdadeiramente é, e não pelo que os demais esperavam dele.

Harry abriu os olhos, sentindo a umidade das lágrimas que escorriam por baixo da máscara, por suas bochechas e seu queixo. Inesperadamente, percebeu que não se sentia envergonhado de chorar. Já havia muitas emoções em seu coração para deixar espaço para a vergonha.

- E esperei, Harry... esperei por tanto tempo que perdi as esperanças. – seguiu Hermione. – Pensei que era uma causa perdida... e pensei que estava desperdiçando meus melhores anos atrás de um sonho que nunca se tornaria realidade. Então foi que na segunda... quando voltei da visita à enfermaria e entrei em minha sala... e me encontrei com Roger, ainda acordado e me esperando, pensei... pensei que ele estava me oferecendo algo que não poderia experimentar de outra forma... uma oportunidade de me sentir amada... não como uma amiga... não como uma irmã... mas sim como uma mulher. – murmurou Hermione, olhando suas mãos como se esperasse encontrar algo estranho nelas.

Após uns instantes, voltou a olhar para cima antes de continuar: - Então, decidi me dar a oportunidade e aceitei começar a sair com Roger, pensando que talvez... apenas que talvez... me ajudaria a esquecer-me de meu tolo sonho... de um amor que não estava destinado a ser.

Harry não percebeu quando seus pés começaram a se mexer, mas de momento encontrou-se parado a apenas dois passos dela, hipnotizado por suas palavras.

- Ontem à noite, Harry... você me disse que pensasse com meu coração... E eu o fiz, Harry... verdadeiramente o fiz... e percebi que havia me equivocado... em tantas e tantas coisas... Me dei conta de que nunca me esqueceria dele... que nunca me esqueceria de meu sonho... Me dei conta de que nunca deixaria de ama-lo... e que sempre seria assim... embora tivesse que esperar por ele apenas um minuto mais... ou pelo resto de minha vida.

Em meio a dor, Harry sorriu. Hermione soava contente com sua decisão, e se isto era o que ela realmente queria... então, ele aprenderia a estar por ela.

- Se te faz feliz, então estarei ali... esperarei com você o quanto seja necessário. – disse Harry, passando uma trêmula mão por seu cabelo azeviche. – E quando ele se der conta, Hermione... porque sei que se dará conta... diga-lhe que penso que ele é o homem mais afortunado do mundo.

Para sua surpresa, Hermione riu em voz alta, sacudindo a cabeça de lado a lado em incredulidade.

- Ai, Harry. – ela disse, voltando-se para olha-lo de frente. Ele se surpreendeu por demais ao vê-la esboçando um grande sorriso enquanto apoiava seus cotovelos sobre o parapeito, seus olhos cheios de humor, ainda com o brilho provocado pelas lágrimas.

- Você poderá dizer a ele por si mesmo... esta noite, para ser mais clara. – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Apenas serviu para confundi-lo ainda mais.

O rapaz começou a balbuciar: - Então... ele está aqui? Em Hogwarts? Ahem... é Hufflepuff, não é? É Ernie? Aposto que ele gosta de você... ou é Dean? Eu os vi outro dia no corredor de Poções... não é Ron, não é? Diga-me, por favor, que não é Ron...

- Francamente, Harry! – Hermione disse, depois de soltar uma gargalhada. – Você é o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo... mas, às vezes, um pouco denso.

A jovem incorporou-se e lentamente começou a caminhar para ele. Harry não havia esperado isto, e viu que não podia mover-se. Acaso, estava irritada? Sentia-se desiludida de que seu melhor amigo não podia identificar a pessoa a quem ela amava?

- Na noite que passamos juntos em Grimmauld, você me perguntou por que havia escolhido estar ali, com você. Lembra? – disse Hermione, quando parou diante dele. Estava parada tão perto que a borda de seu traje roçava os joelhos de Harry, olhando-o com uma estranha expressão no rosto.

Ainda com os olhos e o nariz vermelhos de tanto chorar, ela era uma verdadeira visão. Ele podia ver claramente os raios dourados nos olhos cor chocolate, podia contar cada uma dos cílios que lhes adornavam, cada pequena sarda que acariciava suas bochechas. Até podia ver a pequena cicatriz na linha do cabelo do golpe que levara quando havia caído enquanto brincava com seu pai no parque, aos seis anos de idade.

A última vez que seus rostos estiveram tão próximos, a propósito, foi _naquela_ noite, quando juntos haviam chorado pela morte de seu amigo e pelo início de uma vida que não poderiam compartilhar com ele.

Sua proximidade agora teve o mesmo efeito que naquela noite.

Acalmava-o. Enchia-o de paz. E lhe dava forças.

- Como poderia esquecer? – ele respondeu, seus olhos traçando as linhas do rosto de Hermione como se as estivesse tentando memorizar. Aquela noite fora umas das noites mais dolorosas, belas, e catárticas de sua vida.

Igual à essa noite.

Não estava preparado para ver como Hermione erguia as mãos e as colocava sobre seu rosto, justamente debaixo da borda de sua máscara, antes de retirá-la. A máscara branca, juntamente com os óculos camaleônicos, caiu ao chão com um suave _clink_, deixando-o exposto sob o estranho olhar.

Harry sentiu como os arrepios percorriam-lhe o corpo quando as pequenas mãos começaram a acariciar seu rosto, ternamente e sem pressa. Sentia-se sufocado nas abrumadoras sensações que provocavam os dedos de Hermione, enquanto traçavam cada contorno de seu desnudo rosto, primeiro seu queixo, depois a ponta de seu nariz, suas bochechas, a curva de seus olhos... até que esses dedos deslizaram-se para dentro de seu cabelo azeviche, as unhas raspando sua pele suavemente.

_Por que... por que está me fazendo isto? Acaso, não pode ver o quanto me..."_

Inesperadamente, Hermione inclinou a cabeça de Harry para baixo, até que seus lábios estavam a apenas uma polegada dos dela. Ele não teve oportunidade para tentar compreender o que estava acontecendo antes de ouvi-la pronunciar essas palavras mágicas:

- Bom, creio que você está preparado para saber a resposta.

Finalmente, os lábios de Hermione encontraram-se com os seus.

"_Oh... deus... meu..."_

Harry experimentou um instante de pura felicidade como nunca o fizera antes, um instante onde nada mais existia no universo, exceto essa mulher. No momento em que os lábios carmesins dela tocaram os seus, os olhos do rapaz se fecharam. Seus próprios braços rodearam a jovem, uma mão pousando no centro das pequenas costas e aproximando-a ainda mais dele, a outra pressionando atrás do delicado pescoço, sendo guiado pela intuição de ter essa boca o mais perto possível.

"_Abóbora... Por Merlin, seus lábios têm gosto de abóbora..."_

Harry sentiu uma mudança nela, e lhe deu medo que isto... ou que seja que _isto_ fosse... acabasse. Justo quando pensou que Hermione se dera conta de seu erro e se afastaria, ela abriu a boca sob a sua e aprofundou o beijo, sua língua tomando posse dele como um orgulhoso conquistador. Movido pelo instinto, ele deslizou sua língua, esse órgão de áspero veludo, contra a de Hermione, arrancando dela um primitivo gemido que nunca antes escutara proceder de sua melhor amiga.

Por um instante, Harry pensou que devia estar sonhando, porque a realidade nunca fora tão boa com ele.

"_Isto é a verdadeira magia_", Harry pensou, não o tipo de magia que consegue com complicados feitiços nem movimento de uma varinha, mas um tipo de magia pura, simples e doce que ele não imaginava que podia existir neste mundo.

Seus lábios, esses lábios que lhe haviam torturado, esses lábios que lhe fizeram questionar e fantasiar e sonhar e enlouquecer de desejo... eram simplesmente divinos. Foram feitos para ele, pensou inconscientemente, porque nunca havia existido melhor medida.

Harry exalou, desejando-lhe entregar até seu oxigênio, deleitando-se na sensação das unhas de Hermione raspando sua pele, seus dedos enredados dentro de seu indomável cabelo. Seus próprios dedos deslizaram pelo de Hermione, seduzindo-se com cada sedoso fio que roçava em suas ásperas mãos.

"_É esta"_, pensou o rapaz. É esta a recompensa do destino por dezessete anos de miséria.

"_Sou eu. Sou eu."_

Porque finalmente, Harry Potter deu-se conta de que Hermione Granger, a quem ele amava como a ninguém na face da Terra, estava apaixonada por ele.

Em seu beijo sentiu-se morrer... apenas para nascer de novo.

Os pulmões já lhe ardiam pela falta de ar quando sentiu os lábios de Hermione desprender-se dos seus. Já não havia nem uma ponta de medo em seu coração.

Quando abriu os olhos, Harry encontrou Hermione com os olhos fechados, as bochechas ruborizadas, sua respiração agitada escapando por entre seus lábios entreabertos. Foi uma visão que teve o mesmo efeito em Harry que o beijo que haviam compartido, porque o deixou sem fôlego.

Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou-o nos olhos através de seus longos cílios, esboçando um sorriso algo tímido, um sorriso que ele devolveu sem pensar duas vezes.

- Sua pergunta foi respondida? – sussurrou Hermione com voz rouca, seus olhos brilhando com orgulho feminino.

Ele descansou sua testa sobre a dela, distraído pelas figuras refletidas nos olhos cor café. Sentia que o coração explodiria de felicidade, mas não podia encontrar as palavras para dizer o quanto _isto _significava para ele.

- Na verdade, me distraí por um momento. – disse Harry, com um sorriso malicioso. – Você se incomodaria em repetir?

- Que esperto é você. – sussurrou Hermione antes que seus lábios pousassem no canto da boca do rapaz. Ele não pode resistir a tentação de capturar seu lábio inferior e morde-lo suavemente. Nunca mais poderia provar torta de abóbora sem pensar nela! Hermione soltou uma risadinha de menina pequena pelo que provavelmente era a primeira vez em sua vida, pressionando seu agarre no cabelo de Harry antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente, fazendo com que as pernas do rapaz se transformassem em gelatina.

Quando se separaram, ela olhou para cima e não pode fazer mais que rir ao ver o desastre que fizera no penteado de Harry. Recorreu com suas mãos o cabelo dele, em um intento de penteá-lo. – Eu sinto. – disse Hermione, ainda com falta de ar, em um tom que demonstrava que não o sentia em absoluto.

- Sinta-se a vontade para despentear o meu cabelo quando quiser. – riu Harry, apertando a pequena cintura. Não pode mais que aceitar o convite que esses lábios lhe presenteavam, e abaixou a cabeça para capturá-los em um suave e doce beijo.

Algum tempo depois, Hermione descansou sua testa sobre o queixo de Harry e fechou os olhos, uma exalação de complacência escapando por entre seus lábios. Ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia, deixando que os dedos roçassem a curva da coluna vertebral, enterrando seu nariz em seu cabelo, permitindo que seu característico cheiro à lavanda o embriagasse.

Mas havia algo que precisava saber. Harry quase tinha medo de falar por temor a acabar com a magia do momento, contudo, sabia que o tema não podia ser ignorado.

- O que acontece agora? – sussurrou ele. Com os braços ainda rodeando os ombros de Harry, Hermione inclinou a cabeça para trás apenas o suficiente para olha-lo nos olhos. E lhe perguntou o que nunca antes lhe havia perguntado.

- O que _você _quer que aconteça?

- Confia em mim para tomar a decisão certa? – perguntou, entre assombrado e incrédulo.

- Sim. – ela assentiu com suavidade. Limpou a garganta antes de continuar: - Harry, não posso me iludir. Sei que há coisas mais importantes lá fora esperando por você. Sei que você tem um destino a cumprir que é maior que nós. E não quero ser nem uma distração, nem um peso.

Ele sentiu como uma de suas unhas raspava com ternura as linhas de seu queixo, ao tempo em que ela disse: - Então, se não podemos continuar com isto por enquanto, está bom para mim. Teremos tempo para _ser _quando a guerra terminar.

- Aceitaria isso?

- Claro. Sei que vivemos em tempos difíceis, e que uma relação poderia ser muito para você neste momento. – explicou a jovem. Seu dedo marcou o contorno dos lábios de Harry, uma expressão de concentração em seu rosto. Respirou profundamente antes de dizer: - Mas lhe direi o que não aceitarei.

- O que? – murmurou o rapaz.

- Não aceitarei que dê as costas a isto por medo. – disse Hermione.

- Creio que isso é algo que devo ter em consideração.

- Melhor que considere isto. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de erguer a vista e cruzar o olhar com o dele e disse: - Não importa o que aconteça a partir deste momento, eu _sempre_ estarei ao seu lado. Eu já estou exposta ao perigo, porque esta é minha luta tanto quanto é sua.

- Você é maravilhosa. Sabia? – ele manifestou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu sei. – assentiu a jovem com encanto. – Mas ainda não me respondeu a pergunta. O que você quer, Harry?

Harry não tinha que rebuscar dentro de si para saber o que queria. Uma pequena voz dentro de sua cabeça – que soava como a sua – sussurrava sobre os perigos aos quais Hermione enfrentaria, se Voldemort e seus seguidores se inteiravam do quanto ela significava para Harry... lhe sussurrava sobre o escrutínio dos meios e a falta de privacidade que lhe perseguiram durante toda a sua vida e que seguramente agora ela sofreria... sussurrava sobre a profecia que pairava sobre sua cabeça, e se era justo para ela envolver-se com um homem que a qualquer momento teria que enfrentar uma batalha da qual, talvez, nunca regressasse.

Porém, havia outra voz fazendo eco em sua cabeça, uma voz forte e cheia de resolução. Era a mesma voz que lhe havia animado durante toda a semana a confessar a Hermione o que sentia... uma voz que estivera ouvindo por muito tempo dentro de sua cabeça, que lhe havia salvo múltiplas vezes de fazer o incorreto no pior momento.

A voz dela.

Uma voz que agora lhe reafirmava que finalmente havia encontrado isso que por tanto tempo buscara... uma pessoa que o amava, uma pessoa que está disposta a estar a seu lado nos bons e nos maus momentos.

Finalmente havia encontrado um lugar.

E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry não conhecia a dor, nem o rancor, nem o medo, nem a desesperança, nem a culpa.

Conhecia apenas o desejo de seu coração.

Tomou o rosto da garota entre suas mãos com afeto, seus polegares acariciando suavemente o arco das bochechas, e abaixou sua cabeça até que seus olhos estavam no mesmo nível.

- Quero que seja... minha namorada. – começou a dizer Harry, deixando um suave beijo sobre sua testa, as mãos deslizando-se delicadamente desde as bochechas até os ombros.

- Quero que seja... minha prometida. – acrescentou, beijando as bochechas com ternura, saboreando o sal de uma lágrima que havia escapado de seus olhos café. Suas mãos lentamente deslizaram-se pelos delicados braços, sentindo-a tremer sob seus dedos.

- Quero que seja... minha esposa. – ele lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, justo antes de deixar outro suave beijo sobre a ponta do pequeno nariz, deixando que seus braços a agarrassem pela cintura e atraindo-a para ele até que não entrava nem ar entre seus corpos. Só então deixou que seus olhos recorressem o rosto de Hermione e pousassem sobre seus lábios, sentindo como o desejo invadia seu corpo.

- Quero que seja... quero que seja a mãe de meus filhos. – disse, reclamando os lábios dela com os seus, em um beijo com tanto sentimento como se fosse o último.

Seus lábios finalmente a deixaram ir e novamente encontrou seus olhos cativos nos dele. Por Merlin! Acaso ela não tinha nem a menor idéia do que lhe provocava cada vez que o olhava assim? As lágrimas corriam livres pelas enrubescidas bochechas de Hermione, mas Harry não duvidava que eram lágrimas de felicidade, porque ela esboçava um sorriso que podia iluminar a noite.

- E se tenho que morrer... quero morrer de velho, nos braços da mulher com quem compartilhei toda minha vida. – concluiu Harry, descansando sua testa sobre a dela, desfazendo-se dos últimos fragmentos da máscara que ele havia utilizado para disfarçar suas emoções desde que tinha memória, seus olhos verdes gritando que a amava e o quanto a necessitava.

Hermione tapou a boca com a mão para cobrir seus soluços, sentindo-se delirar com a paixão que via nesses olhos e a compreensão de que ela era a causa.

- Então, primeiramente, a primeira coisa. – sussurrou Harry, secando-lhe as lágrimas com a palma de sua mão. – Hermione Granger... me daria a honra de ser minha namorada?

As esquinas da boca de Hermione se levantaram em um sorriso coquete, enquanto erguia as mãos e enredava seus dedos por entre o cabelo de Harry, puxando-o até que seus narizes se tocaram.

- O que acha?

Hermione lhe deu outro desses beijos que Harry pensava que apenas se viam nos filmes, entregando-se em corpo e alma a cada carícia de seus lábios e cada toque de suas mãos.

Nem em seus mais excêntricos sonhos teria podido imaginar que Hermione fosse tão passional.

"_Minha Hermione."_

Ela beijou-o suavemente nos cantos dos lábios antes de olhá-lo nos olhos, sua alma nua às vistas do jovem. E então, disse as palavras que Harry havia sonhado em ouvir durante toda sua vida.

- Eu te amo, Harry.

"_Me ama."_

"_ME-AMA."_

Seus lábios desceram famintos sobre os dela, enquanto esse único pensamento fazia eco em sua cabeça. Sua revelação não lhe surpreendia tanto quanto o fato de que acreditava.

Se um dementador se atrevesse a atacar agora, se depararia com uma grande surpresa, porque Harry Potter era o homem mais feliz do mundo, e conjuraria um Patronus tão poderoso que ninguém poderia contra ele.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou Harry com honestidade, quando sentiu os dedos dela brincando com o cabelo de sua nuca.

- Por quê? – murmurou Hermione, fazendo-lhe cócegas na pele com seu alento.

- Por não perder a fé em mim. – riu o garoto. – Em nós.

- O que posso dizer? Tenho uma fraqueza por amigos de olhos verdes, que às vezes são um pouco confusos e às vezes um pouco loucos. – brincou a garota de boa vontade.

- Que sorte a minha. – disse orgulhoso, aproximando-se para roubar-lhe outro pequeno beijo. Nem sequer ele podia crer que há menos de uma hora não passava de um tolo gago tentando encontrar as palavras corretas para dizer à esta garota o que sentia, e que agora se sentia mais seguro de si mesmo que nunca antes.

Outro maravilhoso efeito secundário de sentir-se amado.

- Não posso crer que estejamos fazendo isto. – disse Harry, deixando um rastro de suaves beijos do queixo até o ombro da garota. Escutou um som como o de uma mescla de gemido e riso, mas não soube se provinha dela ou dele. – Especialmente considerando que você acaba de botar para correr daqui quatro pessoas por fazer o mesmo.

- Eu já havia esperado o bastante. Além do mais, - Hermione murmurou roucamente, um som que ocasionou que eletricidade percorresse as extremidades de Harry -, o que há de divertido em ser Monitora se não posso abusar de minha autoridade de vez em quando?

- Amém. – ele sussurrou, mordiscando a pele de seu ombro. Estava faminto dela, e sentia que nada seria o suficiente para aplacar seu desejo.

- Harry. – gemeu a garota, um pouco de ressentimento plasmando-se em sua voz. – Odeio ter que ser quem diz isto, mas... já é hora de voltar.

- Por quê? – disse, pondo carinha de cachorrinho triste. – Pensei que podíamos ficar aqui um pouco mais... ou para sempre.

- Já levamos muito tempo fora da festa. – disse Hermione, seus braços rebelando-se contra suas palavras ao aferrar-se a ele com força. – Eu disse a Roger que não demoraria a voltar.

Sentiu como a tensão lhe invadia o corpo contra sua vontade, mais por hábito que por medo. Relaxou em seu abraço quando essa voz em sua cabeça lhe recordou que era a ele a quem ela amava, não a Roger.

Contudo, não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de zombar dela: - Ah. Não estamos juntos nem quinze minutos, e você já vai correndo para os braços de seu ex-namorado?

- Francamente! Supõe-se que eu o ajude a cuidar que os alunos se comportem. – disse Hermione, golpeando-o divertidamente no ombro. – Sabe o que mais? Roger foi o suficiente doce para me dizer hoje que era óbvio que você estava apaixonado por mim... apenas que ainda não havia se dado conta.

Harry levantou a cabeça o bastante para ler a expressão em seu rosto, e sentiu-se alegremente surpreso ao ver que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Isso explicava o porquê de Roger ter pedido que tirasse Hermione para dançar, sem mencionar o estranho olhar que havia lançado a Harry quando ela havia se esquivado da festa.

Ora. Realmente havia se equivocado em sua impressão do Ravenclaw.

- Erigirei um altar para ele. – sorriu Harry, dando-lhe um beijo na testa com ternura. – Mas por mais que agradeça sua fé em mim, ainda não tenho vontade de voltar à festa quando podemos ficar aqui e... – concluiu a idéia ao acariciar o lábio inferior da garota com seu polegar.

Ela tremeu sob seu toque, mas conseguiu brindar-lhe um sorriso travesso antes de dizer: - Logo teremos o resto de nossas vidas para isso, Senhor Potter.

Agora chegou a vez dele tremer, porque essas palavras guardavam promessas de beijos roubados, carícias e toques escondidos, e sussurros de devoção para toda uma vida.

- Procure seus óculos que é hora de regressarmos... quero voltar a dançar com meu Fantasma. – disse Hermione, utilizando seu dedo indicador para limpar o batom dos lábios de Harry.

- Tudo bem. – zombou Harry, soltando-se dos braços dela sem muita vontade e girando, seus olhos agora percorrendo o chão em busca de seus óculos. Encontrou a máscara branca em um canto da varanda e curvou-se para recolhê-la. Mas não via os óculos em nenhum lugar. Rogou para que não houvessem caído por cima do parapeito, antes de lembrar que lhes havia aplicado o feitiço ilusionador. Arrependendo-se agora do feitiço se pôs de joelhos e, de mãos no chão, começou a tatear em um intento de dar de encontro com eles.

Um assobio de admiração alcançou seus ouvidos, e Harry olhou por sobre seu ombro para ver Hermione, uma mão sobre o trinco da porta e a outra sobre o quadril, observando-o com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

- O que está aprontando? – perguntou Harry, evidentemente divertindo-se com a expressão no rosto dela.

- Estou apenas desfrutando da vista... e não estou falando da noite estrelada. – sorriu Hermione.

Uma de suas mãos deu com os óculos antes que entendesse o significado dessas palavras. Engasgou-se com sua própria saliva enquanto se erguia do chão. O riso da garota era tão contagioso que não pode mais que rir também.

- Nunca vi este seu lado, Senhorita Granger. – disse Harry, quando finalmente começou a caminhar para ela.

- Você se surpreenderia ao saber o quanto falta por ver. – ela respondeu, piscando-lhe o olho. Quando ele finalmente a alcançou, tomou sua mão direita e a ergueu em direção ao rosto, plantando um pequeno beijo sobre os dedos. Ela firmou o aperto de suas mãos, enquanto ele olhava os dedos entrelaçados, seu sorriso mudando lentamente para uma expressão de meditação. Um silêncio prosseguiu, porém não se sentia incômodo, apenas natural.

- Tenho medo. – ele respondeu, seu olhar ainda sobre as mãos. – Nunca estive em uma relação... Não quero... não quero cometer um erro e perdê-la... não como minha namorada... e muito menos como minha melhor amiga.

- Eu tampouco estive em uma relação, Harry. – disse Hermione, erguendo sua mão livre e descansando-a sobre a bochecha do rapaz. – Mas amo você. Aprenderemos juntos. E, além do mais, não importa o que aconteça entre nós... sempre serei sua melhor amiga.

- Eu te amo. E nunca me cansarei de dizê-lo. – disse Harry, sua voz carregada de emoção, antes de beijar novamente seus dedos.

- E nunca me cansarei de escutá-lo dizer. – respondeu Hermione antes de aproximar-se dele e beija-lo nos lábios uma vez mais.

Sim. Definitivamente isto era algo a que se acostumaria.

Ela brindou-lhe outro desses sorrisos que lhe aceleravam as batidas do coração, antes de girar o trinco e abrir a porta...

Apenas para que quatro corpos caíssem ao chão, um encima do outro. Melhor para eles que o objeto branco, grande e peludo foi o primeiro a cair, porque diminuiu o impacto para os demais.

- Há quanto tempo estavam nos espionando? – Hermione perguntou, ao tempo em que Neville ajudava Ginny e Luna a levantar-se.

- O suficiente para saber que sou dez galeões mais rica! – Ginny disse com felicidade, enquanto se erguia de sobre Ron, que ainda estava de barriga para baixo no chão. A ruiva foi diretamente para Harry e Hermione e lhes deu um abraço que por pouco não os manda para o chão.

- Acaso tem algo a ver com aquela aposta que você fez com Lavender e Parvati depois que Harry e Cho terminaram? – disse Hermione, com uma expressão de sabe-tudo no rosto.

- Você sabia disso? – perguntou Ginny, suas orelhas pondo-se tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo, de vergonha.

- Claro que sabia. – Hermione assentiu, sorrindo segura de si mesma. – E espero uma doação de 10 galeões para o FALE.

- Você a terá. – Neville riu, descansando seu braço sobre os ombros de Ginny antes de dar uma amistosa palmada no ombro de Harry. – Farei dela uma mulher honesta.

- Não concordo com vocês. - Ginny zombou, mostrando a língua aos três. Uma série de vulgaridades chegou aos seus ouvidos, e olharam para baixo para encontrar Luna tentando levantar Ron, O Coelhinho Branco, do chão.

- Alguém tem uma câmera? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo genuinamente enquanto Neville e ele ajudavam Luna com Ron.

- Já era hora! Pensava que me deixariam lá embaixo. – disse Ron, quando encontrou-se de pé.

- Isso acontece com você por ser um intrometido. – replicou Hermione, segurando-o pelo nariz.

- Ai! Isso dói! – gritou Ron. Ela lhe deu um último apertão antes de solta-lo, oportunidade que ele aproveitou para dizer: - Apenas queria assegurar-me que Harry não tivesse outro ataque de idiotice aguda e terminasse metendo os pés pelas mãos.

- Me alegra informa-lo que ele parece ter se recuperado. – Hermione disse, antes que Ron se aproximasse e lhe desse um úmido beijo na bochecha.

- Me alegro muito por você. – lhe sussurrou Ron ao ouvido, quando ela abraçou-o com força. Não teve nenhum problema em devolver-lhe o abraço.

- E você. – continuou Ron, dirigindo sua atenção a Harry quando Hermione lhe soltou. – É melhor que se lembre que o fato de você ser meu melhor amigo não significa que não lhe partirei o traseiro se a fizer chorar.

- Já disse antes a você: eu não aceitaria menos. – sorriu Harry, oferecendo sua mão a Ron para um apertão de mãos. Ron olhou para a mão de Harry e finalmente a segurou, surpreendendo-o ao puxá-lo para si e abraça-lo carinhosamente.

- Você merece conhecer o que é ser amado. – sussurrou Ron antes de soltar Harry e tomar Luna pela mão.

- Esta é uma noite para entrar na história. – disse a formosa loira, abraçando simultaneamente o novo casal.

Harry não prestou atenção ao que começaram a falar depois. As vozes se ouviam muito longe, enquanto olhava para sua Hermione... sua melhor amiga... sua namorada... falando animadamente com as duas garotas. Seus olhos nunca haviam brilhado tanto, seu sorriso nunca foi tão grande. Passaram-se anos desde a última vez que a vira tão feliz.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Ron, descansando seu peludo braço sobre o ombro de Harry.

- Como se estivesse no céu. – respondeu Harry, dando a Ron uma palmada afetuosa.

- Ouçam. O último ato está a ponto de começar. – disse Neville, olhando para a festa desde a porta.

- Não podemos perder isto! – gritou Ginny, pegando Hermione pela mão e arrastando-a para a porta. Hermione por sua vez segurou Harry pelo braço, puxando-o junto com ela, brindando-lhe um sorriso.

Esta relação era nova... mas a necessidade de estar juntos definitivamente não era.

Harry deixou que Hermione lhe guiasse novamente para a festa, um sorriso abobalhado permanentemente plasmado em seu rosto. A idéia de que uma pessoa muito diferente àquela que havia saído e regressava ao baile, se colou em sua cabeça.

Já não estava nervoso. Nem perdido. Nem sozinho.

Finalmente havia encontrado a peça que lhe faltava.

Finalmente estava completo.

Pouco sabia ele que o universo era um sistema em equilíbrio.

Que na mesma noite mágica em que seu sonho se tornou realidade...

Também o fariam seus mais aterradores pesadelos.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Finalmente! Fi-nal-men-te! Haja paciência para ver o beijo HH, hein? Ou, melhor dizendo, os beijos HH's! ;-) Y, bien... espero que tenham apreciado a paisagem e curtido o momento, porque o próximo capítulo será literalmente o oposto deste, mwahauc- mwahauc! ;-)

Não sei se perceberam, mas só faltam mais dois capítulos para chegarmos ao fim de "Preso em uma Rede". E em pensar que a publicação desta tradução iniciou-se em março de 2007... ufa!

Bueno, eu realmente gostaria de encerrar esta tradução antes do último dia do ano, mas não sei se conseguirei, portanto não prometerei nada, exceto continuar concluir o que comecei.

Sem mais delongas, volto a agradecer a vocês, leitores da fic de Anasazi, por acompanharem esta tradução, e agradecer às reviewsadoras Renata Kovac, Mayabi Yoruno, Jane Marvollo Malfoy, Rhaissa e Monique (beijundas em todas!) pelos comentários! Vinho e absinto por minha conta! ;-D

Cuidem-se e até o próximo capítulo!

Hasta!

**Inna**


	17. Danse Macabre

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic "Atrapado en una Red"

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Danse Macabre**

----------------------

Enquanto Hermione conduzia-o pela mão de volta ao Salão Principal, Harry se perguntava o porquê de ter tido tanto medo de revelar seus sentimentos em primeiro lugar. Agora que havia passado por isso – qual seja, o passo que ele e sua amiga acabavam de tomar – sabia simplesmente que isso era o próximo passo natural na evolução de sua amizade.

Já se amavam como apenas os melhores amigos podiam faze-lo... agora havia chegado o momento de estar apaixonados.

De volta ao salão, Harry mal notou que todos os alunos haviam se levantado de suas cadeiras e agora estavam apinhados na pista do baile, com os olhares fixos no palco. O último espetáculo da noite estava a ponto de começar, e era algo que ninguém queria perder. Os cinco amigos seguiram Ginny, enquanto ela tentava encontrar um espaço na pista o suficientemente grande para eles aproximarem-se do palco. Provava ser uma tarefa impossível.

- Já era hora de chegarem! Levam uma hora fora! – Harry ouviu uma voz chamar de algum lugar à sua direita. Hermione e ele procuraram simultaneamente para deparar-se com Roger aproximando-se deles.

- Perdão. – disse Hermione, com um gesto um pouco envergonhado e um rubor em suas bochechas que não estivera ali um momento antes. – O tempo voa.

- Sei. – respondeu Roger com um sorriso travesso, seus olhos pulando das mãos entrelaçadas de Harry e Hermione para seus lábios inchados. – Especialmente quando você está se divertindo. – Dando uma palmada amistosa no ombro de um surpreso Harry, Roger continuou brincando: - Ora, Potter! Quando disse a Mione que cedo ou tarde você estava destinado a tirar a cabeça de seu traseiro para dar-se conta de que ela era _a garota_, nunca pensei que você agiria _tão _rápido.

Oh, os tranqüilizantes efeitos secundários de se estar apaixonado! – não sentia a necessidade de partir cada um dos ossos de Roger, quando o ouvia chamar-lhe por seu sobrenome.

- Levou tempo suficiente. – acrescentou Hermione. Ao ver a facilidade com a qual eles dois se tratavam, Harry percebeu que havia desestimado o fato de que Hermione podia fazer boas amizades com pessoas, fora de seu círculo. Roger verdadeiramente era seu amigo. – E falando em agir rápido. – continuou a garota com um sorriso brincalhão. – Que tal você se saiu com as jovens de Hufflepuff?

- Já tenho dois encontros para o fim de semana. – o Ravenclaw respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma pícara. – Seria uma pena se o fato de que você partiu meu coração me impedisse de me confraternizar com todas as belas garotas lá fora.

Foram interrompidos antes que Hermione pudesse responder isso da forma que merecia. – Tocaram alguma canção? – Luna disse casualmente, apontando para o palco.

Roger sacudiu a cabeça cansadamente. – Não. Acabam de subir no palco – estão sendo muito dramáticas para meu gosto. Deveriam começar e deixar de drama. É uma banda, não um grupo de teatro! – gritou para ninguém em particular. Harry olhou para o palco sem prestar atenção. Três figuras encapuchadas encontravam-se ali, suas cabeças inclinadas, suas costas para a platéia, vestidas com longas túnicas negras que lhes chegavam aos tornozelos, enquanto um coro invisível cantava o verso central do clássico trouxa _Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi_.

- Teremos que ficar aqui. – disse Ginny mal-humorada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando com desprezo para a abarrotada pista de dança. – Não há forma de passar.

- Não se preocupe... prometo a você que para o próximo show conseguirei lugares na primeira fila. – Neville ofereceu, com um sorriso cálido. Sua namorada soltou um gritinho, deu a volta, envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e começou a mover-se ao ritmo da música.

- Estarei mais que feliz na última fila, se você conseguir um lugar escuro onde possamos... – a pequena ruiva disse, concluindo o pensamento ao plantar um suave beijo no canto da boca de seu namorado.

Neville se ruborizou, mas não tão violentamente quanto Ron, que parecia estar lutando contra o desejo de retirar as mãos de sua irmã de sobre Neville. – Pelo amor de Merlin, Ginny! Deixe de tentar corromper o pobre homem!

- Seus amigos estão loucos. – disse Roger a Hermione, sem rodeios. Hermione apenas lhe respondeu com um olhar que gritava "Eu sei", antes que seus olhos começassem a recorrer a multidão. Harry notou como o cenho dela franziu imperceptivelmente, enquanto continuava registrando o lugar. Justamente quando lhe perguntaria se acontecia algo, ela falou.

- Onde estão os professores?

- Se foram há dez minutos... aparentemente havia algo estragado em suas bebidas, e tiveram que ir à Senhora Pomfrey na enfermaria. Você devia ter visto Snape! Já não estava tão pálido como antes... mas sim verde!

- Que encantador.

- Bom, McGonagall disse que voltariam dentro em breve. – continuou Roger. – Então... você fica com o lado direito e eu com o esquerdo?

- De acordo. – respondeu Hermione, apertando seu agarre sobre a mão de Harry. Harry apertou de volta como resposta, suprimindo o desejo de sorrir como um maníaco; o fato de que Hermione tinha trabalho a fazer não significava que ele não poderia roubar-lhe um beijo... ou dez.

- Está bem. – concordou Roger. – Só não me deixe descobrir que você está se descuidando de suas responsabilidade para ir a um canto se amassar com Potter. – piscando o olho brincalhonamente, o Monitor deu a volta e começou a caminhar para o outro lado.

- Sabe, Hermione? Este convencido começa a me agradar. – brincou Harry, rodeando-lhe a cintura e aproximando-a ainda mais. – Embora, digo que devamos nos arriscar e ir _conversar _no corredor.

- Talvez, em breve. – ronronou Hermione, parando na ponta dos pés e deixando que seus lábios roçassem a bochecha de seu amigo. Quando ela se afastou para trás, Harry teve que conter a vontade de beija-la novamente; seus lábios já estavam inchados e avermelhados pelos seus beijos...

_Seus beijos_... somente a idéia disso parecia ser um sonho... um maravilhoso sonho que ainda dava trabalho em acreditar que havia se convertido em realidade.

- Mas agora, quero ver o espetáculo. – acrescentou, torcendo-se sob os braços dele até ficar de frente para o palco. Harry agarrou-a com mais força, descansando o queixo sobre o suave ombro, com a cabeça ladeada apenas o suficiente para que o nariz roçasse no pescoço da garota, imergindo em sensações as quais já haviam se convertido em vício.

Ele beijou suavemente a pele que ficara exposta; um gemido escapou por entre os lábios entreabertos de Hermione. – Você está me distraindo. – ela sussurrou, descansando suas mãos sobre os braços de Harry.

- Não posso evitar... aqui não há nada melhor a fazer. – ele respondeu, seus lábios deslizando-se distraidamente para o ombro da garota. Estava decidido a continuar com sua doce tortura até que sentiu um forte beliscão no braço. – Ai! E eu o que fiz? – queixou-se, pondo cara de cachorrinho triste, esperando que ela se compadecesse dele.

Hermione lançou um olhar cruzado por sobre o ombro e sugeriu: - Assista o espetáculo. – Então, esboçando o que de agora em diante ele conheceria como _o sorriso pícaro,_ acrescentou: - Veremos o que acontece depois.

E, com esse tipo de promessa do que estava por vir, Harry decidiu que não era tão má idéia desfrutar da apresentação.

Seus olhos seguiram os de Hermione para o palco, mas o que viu foi verdadeiramente inesperado.

As três figuras encapuchadas encontravam-se em formação triangular, os dois de ambos lados a uns metros da figura central, que ainda estava parada de costas para o público, erguendo os braços no momento em que a música chegou a seu ponto culminante.

E ali estava... flutuando exatamente acima dessa figura – o objeto proeminente de seus sonhos... _de seus pesadelos_... durante a última semana.

A esfera.

Sua cicatriz ardeu em chamas. Imagens do que havia experimentado durante os últimos dias assaltaram-se a mente: a esfera vermelha e pulsante que engolia a escuridão, a pálida e fria neblina, as vozes, a lua carmesim, a chuva de sangue, a terra que o tragou, o orbe que o consumia, os corpos de seus amigos pendendo do teto...

Sua amada presa na teia de aranha.

Sem vida.

As palavras de Firenze fizeram eco em sua cabeça.

"_É um presságio muito poderoso... o que os céus decidiram mostrar a você, Harry."_

Seu coração congelou-se; tudo agora fazia sentido.

Não foram pesadelos.

Foram advertências.

- Há algo errado aqui. Temos que ir. Temos que sair. – ele sussurrou apressadamente, empurrando Hermione com desespero para poder alcançar a varinha que guardara no bolso do casaco.

Ela apenas o fitava, a surpresa marcada na expressão de seu rosto. Imediatamente reconheceu o medo que se escondia por trás dos olhos verdes, e isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que o estômago se lhe retorcesse como o fazia cada vez que enfrentavam um problema.

- Harry, o que ocorre? O que se passa? – perguntou, sentindo-se incapaz de ajudar enquanto o via desesperar-se procurando em seus bolsos e regressando com as mãos vazias.

- Onde, demônios, está minha varinha? – Harry resmungou entre dentes, mantendo os olhos sobre o palco, ao tempo em que pensava no caminho mais rápido para sair do salão. Estava seguro de que havia guardado sua varinha no bolso da jaqueta antes de vir ao baile. Como, raios, pode tê-la perdido?

- HARRY, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – perguntou Hermione, começando a sentir o medo em sua própria carne. Fazia muito tempo que não via tanto pânico refletido nesses olhos cor esmeralda.

A música parou.

Não havia professores para ajudar, nem espadas para atacar, nem escudos para proteger, nem varinhas para atentar.

Seus instintos de sobrevivência tomaram o controle.

- VAMOS! – Harry murmurou, segurando-a pelo braço ao tempo em que começava a marchar em direção contrária, dirigindo-se diretamente para a saída. Não havia tempo a perder, nem muito menos para dar explicações.

Sua prioridade era Hermione. Depois que ela estivesse sã e salva, se preocuparia com todos os demais.

- Harry! Pare! O que ocorre? O que está acontecendo? – sua companheira perguntou, lutando para safar-se de seu agarre em um intento para detê-lo e tentar acalma-lo. O que se passava em sua cabeça para fazê-lo temer tanto?

- Ouçam! Aonde vão? O baile ainda não terminou.

Harry reconheceu a voz de Ron, mas não perdeu tempo em tentar explicar-lhe. Hermione, contudo, tinha outra idéia.

- Ron! Algo se passa com Harry! – disse, tentando encontrar seu amigo, enquanto Harry continuava puxando-a em direção oposta.

Viu o ruivo compartir um olhar de confusão com sua irmã, e ambos tomaram a mão de seus respectivos acompanhantes e começaram a correr atrás de Hermione e Harry.

- O que há com Harry? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Ginny com preocupação, quando os quatro alcançaram Hermione.

- Não está me dizendo...

- NÃO HÁ TEMPO! – finalmente reagiu Harry. Parou por um momento, sua voz mal um sussurro, enquanto dizia: - Eu vi isto, Hermione... essa... essa esfera... ela só trará problemas.

Haviam alcançado as portas. Harry apenas tinha que empurra-las e leva-la para fora, e ela estaria a salvo.

Ou, isso pensou.

Um som silenciador retumbou pelo salão.

Ele talvez não fosse o aluno mais inteligente de Hogwarts, mas era o suficientemente esperto para saber o que significava esse som.

Contudo, uma parte dele se recusava a acreditar – essa mesma parte que lhe fazia pensar que podia mudar o que o futuro lhe preparava. Obstinadamente, empurrou a porta, primeiro com sua mão, depois utilizando todo seu corpo, engolindo os gritos que desejava liberar.

Foi em vão; foram encerrados magicamente.

E foi nesse momento que ele _a_ ouviu...

E_ Ela _ria.

E seu riso não falhou em provocar nele os mesmos sentimentos que surgiram na primeira vez que lhe ouvira rir.

Fúria. Repugnância. Ódio. Terror.

Harry, Hermione e o restante de seus amigos se voltaram ao mesmo tempo, todos procurando a origem desse riso e rezando para estar equivocados.

Seus olhos repousaram sobre o palco a tempo de ver a cantora principal abaixar os braços enquanto girava, finalmente erguendo o capuz de seu rosto.

Os alunos congregados na pista do baile gritaram de assombro e horror, já que também reconheceram a mulher que se havia revelado a eles.

Depois de tudo, quem poderia esquecer o rosto de uma Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Aonde vão todos? A festa apenas começou.

Não havia forma de não perceber que ela estava brincando com uma varinha em sua ossuda mão, nem de ignorar o fato de que, quando seus companheiros ergueram seus capuzes, se revelaram os rostos de seus companheiros favoritos: seu esposo Rodolphus, e seu cunhado, Rabastan.

- Doce ou travessura.

Pandemônio.

Os alunos que ocuparam a pista saíram correndo para as portas, pisoteando-se uns aos outros como gado; os músicos saltaram do palco, dirigindo-se para a saída ao ritmo das gargalhadas dos Comensais da Morte.

O frio que nascera do ventre de Harry havia se espalhado por todas as suas extremidades. Puxou Hermione violentamente para ele e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido: - Tem a sua varinha consigo?

- Não. – ela respondeu sem fôlego. – Não pude... não com este vestido... não havia maneira de... Ron?

- Nem sequer tenho bolsos! Sou um tapete andante! – respondeu Ron, enquanto fazia o muito cavalheiresco, porém completamente insignificante gesto de colocar-se entre Luna e o palco. – Alguém mais?

Os outros apenas sacudiram as cabeças. Bellatrix e seus companheiros os pegaram de calças curtas. – Onde está a sua, Harry? – perguntou Luna.

- Sei que a trouxe comigo, mas agora não a encontro. – replicou Harry. Os demais alunos passavam por eles, tentando empurrar as portas com suas mãos ou com todo o peso de seus corpos. Como peixes presos em uma rede, empurravam e puxavam, lutando para escapar, recusando aceitar seu destino.

- Não podemos fazer _accio_ à nossas varinhas? – sugeriu Neville. Harry não registrou o fato de que a voz de Neville era a única que não tremia, e se estivesse em pleno uso de seus sentidos para olhar para seu amigo, teria visto um homem muito diferente do que conhecia.

- Isso não vai funcionar. – explicou Hermione. – O encantamento que selou as portas... foi um feitiço impenetrável. Selou toda a sala. Nada, nem ninguém pode sair ou entrar até que se dissipe.

Harry mal podia ouvi-la acima dos gritos e prantos dos alunos ao seu redor, os quais estavam contagiando uns aos outros com seu pânico.

- SILÊNCIO!

Bellatrix não utilizara um feitiço, mas sua ordem foi tão efetiva quanto qualquer encantamento, porque um silêncio sobrenatural caiu sobre o salão. Os gritos se converteram em sussurros, o pranto não mais que uma respiração sufocada. Alguns já compreendiam que era impossível fugir, a menos que a própria maligna lhes concedesse.

O olhar frio e morto da Comensal rebuscou o salão lentamente e com propósito, até que finalmente pousou sobre Harry. Então, esboçou esse sorriso que alguns brindam enquanto compartem chá e bolachinhas, e disse: - Ninguém vai sair ferido sempre e quando se comportem. Quero apenas uma coisa... e vou obtê-la.

- O que você quer? – uma voz de algum lugar à esquerda de Harry perguntou. Todos giraram a cabeça para olhar quem havia se atrevido a erguer a voz. Harry foi o primeiro a surpreender-se ao deparar-se com Roger. Estava olhando para Bellatrix desafiadoramente, como somente alguém que nunca tivera o '_prazer' _de cruzar seu caminho podia fazê-lo.

- Querido, pensei que era óbvio. – ela respondeu, agora sorrindo como o proverbial gato que comeu o canário. Apontando com um esquálido dedo para a porta, esclareceu: - Quero. ele.

Não era preciso ser um ganhador do Prêmio Nobel para saber que ela viera para acertar as contas com um tal de Harry James Potter.

- Ron. – sussurrou Harry com urgência. – Cuide de Hermione por mim. Assegure-se de que...

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE ENTREGAR! – gritou Hermione, segurando-o pelos braços com tanta força que seguramente deixaria uma marca. Por um segundo, Harry se permitiu perder-se nesses formosos olhos, desejando nada mais que poder dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, que era apenas mais outro de seus pesadelos, e que logo acordaria para constatar que tudo voltara ao normal.

Seria, claro, uma mentira.

- Ela tem a vantagem, Mione. – disse Harry, segurando-a pelas bochechas com ternura, apesar da grave situação. – Tenho que jogar segundo as regras dela. – Viu de relance quando Crabbe parou detrás de Ron, e Goyle fez o mesmo com Neville. A diferença entre eles era que Crabbe e Goyle tinham suas varinhas na mão e preparados para atacar, enquanto que Neville e Ron estavam indefesos.

- Anda, Potter.

A fria voz que pertencia a Draco Malfoy ouviu-se às suas costas. Harry girou a cabeça para olhar o Slytherin por sobre o ombro. – Você! – grunhiu entre dentes.

- Eu disse que fosse embora. Ou está surdo, Potty? – Malfoy sussurrou, seus olhos grises refletindo uma emoção que Harry nunca vira no olhar de seu inimigo. Malfoy continuou sem mostrar a menor indicação de que achava engraçada a situação. – Ela quer apenas você... desde que sua sangue-ruim e os demais não se metam, estarão a salvos.

Hermione aferrou-se à cintura de Harry, ocultando o rosto sobre seu peito, murmurando uma e outra vez, "Harry, por favor... não... eu lhe peço... não...".

- Draco... - Bellatrix cantou de uma forma que soava a tudo menos amistosa – Não tenho a noite toda. Traga-o aqui.

- Você a ouviu, Potter. Anda! – cuspiu Malfoy, cutucando Harry nas costas com sua varinha.

- Hermione. – sussurrou Harry, com suavidade. – Tenho que fazer isto. – Tomou-a pelo queixo e inclinou sua cabeça para cima com delicadeza, deixando que seus lábios roçassem contra a testa da jovem. – Não intervenha. – continuou, roubando-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios. – Tudo ficará bem.

- NINGUÉM VAI A LUGAR NENHUM!

Harry soltou Hermione e deu a volta, para dar-se conta de que Roger havia se aproximado sigilosamente atrás de Malfoy e agora pressionava a cabeça do Slytherin com a ponta de sua varinha mágica. Sem tirar os olhos de cima de seu refém, Roger dirigiu-se a Bellatrix: - Entreguem suas varinhas ou seu sobrinho levará a pior.

A única resposta que recebeu foi uma sonora gargalhada.

- Falo sério! Entreguem suas varinhas ou logo verão! – gritou Roger. Harry não sabia se os demais estavam se dando conta, mas a determinação de Roger diminuía a cada instante que passava, já que percebera que havia se metido em águas profundas.

- É sério? E o que planeja fazer, querido? Aturdi-lo? Meu sobrinho se levantaria para encontrá-lo morto. Amarra-lo? Talvez, uma Imperdoável? Oh... me encantaria ver isso... - Bellatrix disse com mórbida alegria. Positivamente excitada por antecipação, disse: - Faça.

Malfoy respirava com dificuldade, a raiva claramente marcada em seu rosto, mas não baixara a varinha que ainda apontava para o peito de Harry. O braço de Roger começou a tremer enquanto exercia mais pressão sobre o crânio de Malfoy, tentando evidenciar a seriedade de sua ameaça.

- Faça-o.

- Crucio... – murmurou Roger por entre os dentes. Como era de se esperar, nada aconteceu. Pressionou com mais força sua varinha sobre o couro cabeludo do Slytherin e repetiu com mais força: - Crucio. Nada se passou. Respirando profundamente, seus olhos azuis adquirindo uma intensidade primitiva, o Monitor gritou a todo pulmão: - CRUCIO!

E, novamente, nada aconteceu.

- Rapazes... – disse Bellatrix, sua cabeça inclinada para os dois Comensais da Morte que a acompanhavam - ... vamos ensina-lo como se faz.

- CRUCIO!

Três raios de luz saíram das varinhas dos Comensais e se agruparam em um precisamente antes de fulminar Roger, erguendo-o do chão e fazendo-o voar para um lado, gritando dolorosamente até que seu corpo se chocou de cara contra a borda de uma das mesas. Caiu perto de Seamus e Lavender, que começou a chorar e a murmurar: - Está morto... está morto... está morto...

- Qualquer um que decida bancar o herói receberá o mesmo castigo. - anunciou Rodolphus com incompreensível calma.

Harry pensara que não era possível odiar Bellatrix mais do que a odiava depois do que aconteceu com Sirius.

Estava equivocado.

Os olhos de Hermione pareciam congelados em uma expressão de incredulidade, olhando para o lugar onde jazia o corpo de Roger, incapaz de vê-lo, mas ainda temendo o pior. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, a respiração irregular escapando por entre seus lábios entreabertos, e estava muito desorientada para dar-se conta de que Harry havia se desenredado de seus braços até que ele começou a afastar-se. – HARRY, NÃO! – gritou, pondo-se a correr atrás dele. Não dera dois passos antes que Goyle a golpeasse viciosamente na boca do estômago. Hermione caiu de joelhos no chão, tomando grandes bocadas de ar para tentar recuperar o fôlego.

Harry rugiu, voltando-se para golpear Goyle até convertê-lo em nada mais que uma polpa sangrenta. E teria conseguido se não fosse por Malfoy, que agora apontava para Hermione com sua varinha. – Não nos dê uma desculpa, Potter. – o loiro sussurrou.

Os pulmões de Hermione ainda ardiam pela falta de oxigênio, quando sentiu os braços de Ron rodeando-a. Ele a ergueu, recostando seu corpo sobre o dele antes de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido: - Encontraremos um modo de sairmos desta... encontraremos.

- Ela está bem, Ron? – perguntou Harry, seu olhar pulando de Malfoy para Goyle e vice-versa. Estava seguro de que, se saísse com vida desta, estes dois pagariam caro.

- Estou bem. – respondeu Hermione, seus olhos sobre a imutável varinha de Malfoy. Prometendo-se mentalmente que torturaria Goyle por pôr as mãos em cima de sua amiga, Harry deu a volta e continuou em sua trajetória rumo ao palco.

Intrigava-lhe a expressão nos rostos de seus companheiros, ao tempo em que estes lhe abriam caminho para o palco. Alguns estavam surpresos, outros aterrorizados, outros tristes, perdidos, outros encolerizados, e outros... olhavam para Harry como se ele já fosse um homem morto.

Estava na metade do caminho quando ouviu a voz de Dean romper o silêncio.

- Está vivo! Ainda está vivo!

Harry se deteve e, falando diretamente para Bellatrix, disse: - Deixe que alguém o ajude.

Os olhos de Bellatrix tornaram-se pequenos de ódio. – Você não está em posição de dar ordens, mestiço.

- Sim, eu estou, caso não queira ter problemas. – ele respondeu, soando muito mais seguro do que se sentia.

O rosto de Bellatrix parecia visivelmente amargo devido a petição, mas finalmente assentiu levemente com a cabeça. No instante seguinte, Harry ouviu Malfoy dizer: - Você... ajude-o. Olhando por sobre seu ombro, viu como Hermione abria passagem por entre os alunos para Roger, seguida de Ron, Neville, Ginny e Luna, com Malfoy, Crabble e Goyle em seu encalço.

- Não me deixe esperando, pequeno. – comandou Bellatrix. – Draco, vigie bem os amigos de Potter.

E Harry continuou seu caminho.

* * *

Hermione e Ginny se ajoelharam ao lado do corpo, uma de cada lado do Monitor. Dean estava certo, Roger ainda estava vivo.

Seu corpo estava retorcido em uma posição inverossímil; uma de suas pernas estava presa sob seu tronco, sua mão esquerda dando espasmos em uma resposta automática do corpo. Um som úmido, como de gorgulho, saía de sua garganta a cada subida e descida de seu peito.

Hermione, que aprendera primeiros-socorros por insistência de seu pai, tomou-lhe o pulso. Rapidamente notou que estava se enfraquecendo a cada batida de seu coração.

- Nós o perdemos. – choramingou Ginny.

- Ron, Neville... me ajudem a move-lo.

* * *

Lentamente Harry subia as escadarias. Precisava de tempo para pensar, para tentar formular um plano de fuga.

Não lhe ocorria nada.

A cada passo que dava, lhe parecia que se fazia mais difícil respirar, como se um imensurável peso houvesse pousado sobre seu peito e se recusasse a sair. Tirou a máscara que ainda cobria parcialmente seu rosto em um intento de combater a sensação opressiva, mas apenas a fez pior.

* * *

Hermione abaixou a cabeça até que seu ouvido flutuava acima da boca de Roger. Podia ouvir o horrível som de gorgulho ainda mais alto. Com cuidado para não mover sua cabeça por medo de piorar suas feridas, inspecionou o que podia ver de seu corpo fraturado, até que encontrou uma marca cor púrpura no lado direito de seu pescoço. O que acontecia a Roger subitamente se fez claro.

- Ele está com a traquéia triturada. – explicou. – Precisamos abrir um caminho para o ar ou ele vai se sufocar.

- E como se supõe que façamos isso? – perguntou Ron, olhando para o Ravenclaw com compaixão. Ele e os demais haviam se ajoelhado ao redor do corpo, enquanto que Malfoy e seus cúmplices lhes circundavam.

- Preciso de uma faca. – confirmou Hermione, enquanto Ginny e Luna lutavam para tirar a armadura romana de Roger, que ele havia escolhido como fantasia.

- Use isto.

* * *

Harry alcançou o chão do palco sem a menor idéia de qual seria seu próximo passo. Estava desarmado, indefeso, e eram três contra um. Parecia que a única coisa que podia fazer era jogar o jogo de Lestrange até que chegasse a cavalaria.

Podia ver Bellatrix muito melhor agora – o cabelo negro e fino, a pele pálida e transparente, as faces ocas, os olhos... fundos de tal modo que lhe dava aspecto cadavérico, os lábios retorcidos numa perpétua careta de desprezo...

Como a odiava... como a odiava pelo que fizera e pelo que iria fazer.

Só então, Harry percebeu que ela não tinha somente uma varinha na mão, mas sim duas, e que a que levava na mão esquerda era de onze polegadas, com uma pluma de fênix em seu interior.

Sua varinha.

- Cortesia de Gregory Goyle. - disse Bellatrix, brincando com a varinha de Harry. – O qual provou ser um pouco mais inteligente que seu pai... embora isso não diga muito.

Ele recordou como Goyle se chocara contra si enquanto dançava com Hermione, precisamente antes de sair para a sacada. Aquele ranhoso filho da puta deve ter roubado a varinha nesse momento.

Bellatrix moveu sua varinha no ar, e uma cadeira apareceu no meio do palco, justamente sob a esfera flutuante. Mas não era como as demais cadeiras que se encontravam no Salão Principal, porque era de metal, com largas tiras de couro nos pés dianteiros, braços, e no encosto, presas com espessas fivelas de aço. De fato, em qualquer outro momento, a cadeira teria lhe recordado uma daquelas que vira nos filmes trouxas de prisão, onde fritavam os condenados à morte.

- Você é o convidado de honra em nossa pequena festa. – sussurrou Bellatrix. – De forma que reservamos o melhor lugar para você.

As coisas iam de mal a pior.

* * *

Hermione olhava por sobre o ombro o objeto que Draco Malfoy estava lhe oferecendo. Era uma adaga de prata. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo; o mesmo jovem que havia conspirado para introduzir os Comensais no castelo – o mesmo sádico que não deixara passar uma só oportunidade de torturá-la à ela e à suas amigas – era a mesma pessoa oferecendo ajuda.

- Por que está fazendo isto? – perguntou Hermione, a fúria ardendo em seus olhos. Acaso era outro de seus jogos? Como se atreve a brincar com a vida de Roger?! Com a vida dos todos!

- Olha, _sangue ruim_, - Draco disse em tom repugnante, - quer salva-lo ou não? – Sem esperar resposta, arremessou a faca.

Ela a agarrou no ar e, sem perder nem um momento mais, voltou-se para Roger e disse: - Preciso de um tubo.

- Um tubo?

- Sim... algo estreito, mas oco... como um canudinho, ou...

- Eu tenho. – assentiu Ron, enquanto se reincorporava. Ignorando a ordem de Crabbe que se mantivesse quieto, correu diretamente para a mesa dos doces de Honeydukes, pegou um pirulito de caramelo, e retornou depressa, mordendo o doce até que apenas restou um fino tubo de plástico.

- Bom idéia. – Hermione murmurou com tanto orgulho quanto podia sentir na gris situação, quando Ron entregou-lhe o tubo. A garota fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando convencer a si mesma de que esta era a única forma.

Abrindo os olhos e olhando para Roger, Hermione instruiu: - Luna, preciso que o mantenha imóvel... Neville, Ron... vocês, agarrem os braços... assegurem-se de que não se mova nem um milímetro. Ginny, segure isto. – passou à ruiva o pequeno tubo, ao tempo em que os outros se punham em posição.

- Eu sinto, Roger. – disse, enquanto tirava a adaga de Malfoy de sua bainha. – Mas não há outra opção. – Ignorando o medo e a agitação que sentia, pressionou a ponta do canudo contra o oco da garganta de Roger. A navalha penetrou pele e carne até que o sangue começou a brotar da ferida aberta.

- Ginny! – a trêmula Ginny imediatamente entregou o tubo à sua amiga, que penetrou a ferida do Ravenclaw com o próprio. Ouviu-se um distinto silvo, e ela alcançou com seus dedos a parte superior do canudo, e soltou uma exalação de alívio quando confirmou que saía e entrava ar nos pulmões de Roger.

Porém, sabia que era muito cedo para cantar vitória; Roger precisava ir a St. Mungus, e rápido.

Olhou por sobre o ombro para Malfoy, que observava a ferida de Roger com uma mescla de repulsa e admiração, e disse: - Ele precisa de atenção médica. Se planejam manter-nos aqui por muito tempo, você precisará encontrar uma forma de enviá-lo a St. Mungus.

- Não se preocupe, Granger... – respondeu Malfoy, apontando com sua cabeça para o palco. – Isto não levará muito tempo.

* * *

Era algo irônico que, enquanto Rodolphus e Rabastan amarravam as grossas tiras de couro em suas pernas, braços e cabeça, Harry pensava em como, demônios, o dia mais mágico de sua vida pode desintregar-se até chegar a isto. Acaso o destino não lhe podia permitir nem um só dia de verdadeira felicidade?

Inconscientemente, seus pensamentos retornaram para a imagem que vira em seus sonhos – Hermione presa na terrível teia de aranha.

Foi ele quem caíra nas garras de Bellatrix. Como era que Hermione era a figura central de seus pesadelos? Por que era ela que estava em perigo?

Acaso tinha a ver com o descobrimento de seus sentimentos para com ela?

Ou havia algo mais... algo muito mais terrível?

* * *

- Não podemos fazer mais nada por Roger. – sussurrou Hermione a seus companheiros. – A pergunta é, o que vamos fazer por Harry?

Estavam conglomerados sobre o corpo do Monitor; Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle estavam tão distraídos com o espetáculo de Bellatrix que não pareciam prestar-lhes atenção. A adaga permanecia no chão, esquecida tanto por seu dono como pela garota que o havia utilizado momentos antes para salvar uma vida.

- Não podemos fazer nada sem nossas varinhas. – replicou Neville, sem uma ponta de medo em seus olhos escuros.

Uma ansiosa Ginny começou a dizer: - Por que não esperamos pelos professores? Talvez a Ordem já ouviu...

- Não há modo de saber que algo de ruim está acontecendo. – respondeu Hermione. – Dumbledore está fora do castelo, o restante dos professores está na enfermaria, – não me surpreenderia saber que foram envenenados por Bellatrix – e pensando que estamos desfrutando do último ato musical da noite... – com sua voz tremendo quase imperceptivelmente, concluiu: - A realidade é que estamos sozinhos nisto.

- Não há outro jeito. – Ron finalmente falou, deixando que seus olhos se conectassem com os de sua melhor amiga. – Temos que tirar as varinhas deles.

* * *

- Sabe por que você está aqui? – perguntou Bellatrix em um tom que indicava que em realidade não esperava uma resposta.

- Presumi que era pelo meu magnetismo animal. – respondeu Harry com secura, sua mente momentaneamente distraída pelo incômodo que causava a fivela de aço que se fundia em sua testa.

- Se eu estivesse aí, não estaria brincando. – respondeu Bellatrix. – De fato, se eu estivesse aí, começaria a suplicar pela minha vida... exatamente agora.

Ela sorriu. Ele não.

Lentamente, ela começou a caminhar em círculo ao redor dele, enquanto prosseguia: - Você foi um espinho na carne do Senhor das Trevas desde que nasceu. Por um retorcido instante de sorte, você quase o destruiu quando era apenas uma criança. – Seu sorriso se expandiu, sua voz carregada de prazer. – Mas agora, Ele retornou, mais poderoso do que fora um dia, para converter em realidade a utopia do nobre Salazar, onde os impuros e seus amantes se unirão a seus queridos trouxas para tomar seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo... como nossos escravos.

Era como uma dessas cenas tão comuns nos filmes de má qualidade, onde o inimigo revelava seu maléfico plano, dando tempo ao herói para arquitetar uma estratégia para deter o nefasto vilão.

Mas este não era um filme, nem Harry era um herói. Aqui não havia um plano mestre para detê-la, e duvidava que houvesse um final feliz reservado para ele.

- E estou aqui para garantir que a história não se repita. – Bellatrix concluiu.

- Percebo, por este desvairado discurso, que Voldemort a enviou para me matar.

- Como se atreve a dizer o nome dele! – gritou Bellatrix, dando um passo adiante e abaixando a cabeça até que seu rosto estava a uma polegada do de Harry.

Ele viu muitas coisas por detrás desses olhos escuros: inteligência, poder, devoção, loucura... e maldade.

Respondeu com tranqüilidade: - Não tenho medo dele.

- Deveria. – ela grunhiu entre dentes. Ela precisou de muito esforço para se segurar e não ataca-lo nesse momento. Finalmente, respirou profundamente e deu um passo para trás antes de prosseguir: - Mas, para responder sua pergunta... não, Ele não me enviou para mata-lo.

- Que generoso da parte dele. – murmurou Harry, com sarcasmo.

- Você já deveria saber, jovem Potter... há coisas muito piores que a morte. – Ela olhou para cima, para o objeto que flutuava sobre suas cabeças, e perguntou: - Sabe o que é isso?

Ele pensou em perguntá-la se era o último acessório da moda ditado pelos deuses para as bruxas paranóicas e psicóticas, mas decidiu que era muito mais sábio manter a boca fechada.

- Você deveria se considerar afortunado. – continuou Bellatrix, sua voz cheia de impassível curiosidade. – Não muitos estiveram na presença do _Cancer Lamentatio Anima_.

* * *

Ron soube que havia algo maligno com aquele objeto quando Hermione e Luna soltaram um grito abafado de angústia. – O que?

- Sabe o que é isso? – perguntou Luna, apontando para a esfera que flutuava sobre a cabeça de Harry.

- Se eu soubesse não perguntaria!

- O Cancer Lamentatio Anima é... – sussurrou Hermione, com inconfundível temor na voz. – O Orbe das Almas em Agonia.

Harry... seu Harry... Deus, isto não estava acontecendo! Não podia estar acontecendo!

* * *

- Temo que a dramática revelação não fez sentido para mim. – respondeu Harry, incômodo com a expressão de prazer no rosto da Comensal.

- Não se preocupe... – disse Bellatrix com voz doce, erguendo uma de suas mãos e traçando a cicatriz na testa de Harry, com uma unha afiada. – Você entenderá em breve.

* * *

- Isso... isso existe? – Neville perguntou, em um sussurro.

- Acaso alguém pode me dizer que caralho significa isso? – Ron grunhiu, cansado de que aparentemente todo o mundo conhecesse a resposta, exceto ele.

- Quando os bruxos morrem, suas almas... sua _anima_... transcende. – Luna começou a explicar. – Mas alguns... alguns escolhem ficar para trás... e se convertem em fantasmas.

Ginny interrompeu. – Essa parte já sabemos, Luna.

Mas o que não sabem, - a Ravenclaw continuou, - é que alguns não têm mais remédio que ficar para trás. Eles são as almas cujo ódio e rancor e dor eram tão fortes no momento da morte que não puderam transcender. Eles são os _malditos..._ almas perdidas, cujo único prazer é infligir sofrimento sobre os que ainda têm vida.

- E você está nos dizendo isso porque... – Ron disse, não gostando do rumo a que esta viagem metafísica os estava levando.

- Porque, segundo dizem os velhos contos, o bruxo Grindewald encontrou uma maneira de capturar as milhares de almas que caíram por sua mão. – Olhando para o orbe, cujo reflexo se fazia evidente em seus olhos azul pálido, Luna concluiu: - E isso é o que o Cancer Lamentatio Anima é... a prisão dos malditos.

* * *

- Bellatrix. – chamou Rodolphus, interrompendo as contemplações de sua esposa. – O feitiço selador... não durará muito mais...

- Eu já sei! – ela se voltou para gritar com ele, furiosa. – Não me estrague este momento! – Esticando a mão para seu cunhado, ordenou: - Rabastan!

Seu seguidor meteu a mão no bolso de sua túnica negra e sacou uma escura adaga, feita de pedra obsidiana.

Olhando pela periferia de seus olhos a faca que havia aparecido, Harry disse: - Pensei que você havia dito que não iria me matar.

- Não eu. - Bellatrix respondeu, olhando-o com excitação perversa. – Mas não respondo por meus convidados.

* * *

- Mas... como? Por quê? – murmurou Ginny assustada.

- E o que ela fará a Harry com isso? – Neville acrescentou.

Não foi uma surpresa que Hermione desse uma resposta. – Dizem que as almas respondem ao chamado do sangue. Se são convocadas, e se derrama-se sangue, então elas engolirão sua vítima... O resultado final é que os sacrificados também terminam como as almas em agonia.

- Pensei que era um mito. – disse Neville, sacudindo a cabeça, como se quisesse libertar sua mente da loucura que ocorria ao seu redor.

- Pensou mal. – disse Hermione, antes de voltar-se para Ron e sussurrar: - Temos que agir _agora_!

Ron não podia estar mais de acordo com ela. – Certo... isto é o que faremos. Ginny, Hermione, vocês se encarregam de Malfoy. Neville, Luna... lhes competirá Crabbe... eu me encarregarei de Goyle. Esperem meu sinal.

* * *

Bellatrix ergueu a adaga sobre sua cabeça. Harry observou com uma mescla de ansiedade e fascinação como a ponta da adaga tocou a esfera flutuante. Para sua surpresa, o material que cobria a superfície do orbe cedeu, e distraidamente deu-se conta de que não era feito de cristal, mas sim que estava coberta por uma membrana orgânica, como as das asas de um morcego. Começou a pulsar, quando Bellatrix abaixou a adaga.

Só então, Harry percebeu que esse objeto estava vivo.

- Como se sente, pequenino? – sussurrou a Comensal da Morte, com um sorriso que podia causar calafrios até em um homem morto. – Como se sente diante do fato de que – depois de 17 anos de miserável existência – finalmente se reunirá com mamãe e papai?

Apertando a adaga fortemente em sua mão esquerda, a Comensal alcançou com a direta o torso de Harry, rasgando violentamente sua jaqueta e sua camisa, expondo seu peito e seu abdômen diante de seus penetrantes olhos. Uma expressão que apenas pode ser descrita de pervertida luxúria surgiu em seu rosto.

- Que pena. – ela sussurrou, suas unhas raspando os tensos músculos do abdômen de Harry. – Tudo isto desperdiçado em um mestiço.

Em algum lugar de sua cabeça, ele fez a conexão com Hermione, e como sentira suas unhas sobre sua pele. As sensações ocupavam lugares diametralmente opostos no espectro das emoções, porque o que uma vez o consumiu com desejo e paixão, agora o enfermava de repulsa.

Queria fazer Bellatrix se sentir tão profanada como ele se sentia.

Harry cuspiu-lhe diretamente no rosto, a babosa saliva resvalando sobre a pálpebra direita de Bellatrix. Seu sorriso obsceno se transformou em uma expressão de desprezo não muito diferente da de seu sobrinho.

- Imbecil. – sussurrou com raiva. – Vou lhe ensinar o que acontece com os meninos travessos.

E, com isso, a adaga começou a descender.

* * *

Bellatrix e a faca em sua mão haviam capturado a total atenção de Malfoy e de seus companheiros, e não havia melhor momento para uma ofensiva que este.

- AGORA!

Tudo aconteceu em um instante. Antes que os Comensais percebessem o que estava ocorrendo, Neville havia agarrado Crabbe pelo pescoço, permitindo a Luna dar-lhe um soco na boca do estômago, antes de arrancar-lhe a varinha da mão. Ron fez o mesmo com Goyle, golpeando o Slytherin com ambas as mãos na nuca, fazendo com que caísse ao chão, inconsciente.

Já Malfoy havia se voltado para eles e apontava com sua varinha diretamente para Hermione, mas Ginny jogou-se sobre ele com fúria, empurrando-o para o chão. Hermione chutou a varinha de sua mão para retirá-la, antes de deslizar para o chão a fim de apossar-se dela. Sem levantar-se do chão, voltou-se e apontou com ela para o palco.

- INCARCEROUS!

- DESMAIUS!

- PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!

Três feitiços diferentes saíram das varinhas capturadas e viajaram para o palco. Ron teve êxito com o que lançou sobre Rabastan, que logo encontrou-se envolto em cordas dos pés à cabeça. O Comensal perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu ao chão. Rodolphus teve mais sorte, já que escondeu-se atrás do piano. O instrumento musical foi destruído pela maldição de Luna, mas Lestrange saiu ileso.

Dos três seguidores de Voldemort, apenas Bellatrix reagiu como somente poderia fazer a mão direita do Senhor das Trevas. Antes que a maldição de Hermione chegasse, gritou "Protego" e um escudo mágico de pálida cor azul apareceu na frente dela. O feitiço da Gryffindor golpeou o escudo, dando oportunidade a Bellatrix de contra-atacar com um Crucio.

Harry gritou a todo pulmão ao ver como a maldição golpeava Hermione exatamente no peito. Ela caiu ao chão de joelhos, soltando um grito de dor, a varinha que havia apertado em sua mão com tanta força deslizando para o chão, esquecida. – NÃO! PARE! – gritou o rapaz, sentindo-se mais inservível que nunca quando viu Malfoy recobrar sua varinha.

- Hermione! – clamou Ron, levantando a varinha de Goyle para atacar Bellatrix. Não se deu conta de que Rodolphus já tinha Luna na mira, até que ouviu um "Accio varita". A varinha que Luna tinha rapidamente voou pelo ar, terminando nas mãos de Lestrange.

Bellatrix provou ser mais veloz que Ron, gritando "INCARCEROUS" e aplicando-o ao ruivo antes que este pudesse atacar. Como Rabastan momentos antes, largas cordas o cobriram dos pés à cabeça, como um casulo artificial. Neville e Goyle se jogaram simultaneamente sobre a varinha de Ron, mas Crabbe interrompeu o plano de Neville ao chutar-lhe perversamente o joelho.

- ESTÚPIDOS GAROTOS! – cuspiu Bellatrix, olhando para os alunos no salão com tal malícia que foi suficiente para fazer com que retrocedessem ainda mais para a saída. Enquanto isso, Rodolphus libertou seu irmão do feitiço atador. – Eu os adverti que se comportassem! – gritou. – Por que não podem ser bons uma só vez? Agora verão! DRACO!

- Sim? – respondeu Malfoy em voz baixa, sua varinha apontando diretamente para Hermione. O tom de sua voz soava abandonado, frio, ainda mais do que era normal para ele, como se tentasse distanciar-se emocionalmente da situação ao seu redor.

- Sabe? Você é o primeiro que merecer ser castigado... eu lhe disse que os mantivesse quietos e você falhou... o Senhor das Trevas ficará muito descontente com você... deixarei que Ele se encarregue de seu castigo. – disse Bellatrix, soando criminalmente feliz com o prospecto da tortura de seu sobrinho. – Prossigamos... essa cadela a seus pés... essa é a amiga de Potter? A impura? – perguntou.

Draco assentiu como resposta. A expressão de seu rosto mostrava uma fúria mal contida, mas a quem estava dirigido tal ódio não era algo que ficava muito claro nesse momento. Luna tentou aproximar-se de Hermione, que soltava pequenos gemidos do chão, até que Goyle apontou-lhe com sua varinha, e ela recuou, escolhendo ajoelhar-se ao lado de Ron. Intercambiou olhares com Ginny, que ajudava Neville a levantar-se do chão.

Bellatrix devolveu toda a sua atenção ao seu prisioneiro.

- Acaso ela lhe _importa_? – perguntou a Harry. Ele tentou manter seu rosto sem expressão alguma, seus olhos verdes sem emoção enquanto tentava recordar o que havia aprendido nas lições de Oclumência com Snape. Sabia que seria um grande erro mostrar à essa mulher exatamente o quanto sua melhor amiga lhe _importava._

No entanto, tudo foi em vão. – Ah! – Os cantos da boca de Bellatrix levantaram-se em um sorriso torcido. – Nem se incomode em responder... posso ver em seus olhos. Você não apenas se importa com ela... – Seu rosto demonstrou algo de surpresa ao concluir - ... Você a _ama._

Como se a situação não estivesse o suficientemente má, Bellatrix encontrou seu tendão de Aquiles.

- E todos sabemos o que acontece com quem se ama, pequenino. – Bellatrix acrescentou. Trocou um olhar cheio de significado com Rodolphus e Rabastan e, simultaneamente, os três ergueram suas varinhas e apontaram diretamente para Hermione.

- DEIXEM-NA EM PA...!

- CRUCIO!

- CRUCIO!

- CRUCIO!

Hermione foi golpeada cruelmente pelas maldições dos Comensais, uma vez atrás outra. Ela gritou de pura agonia, mas seus gritos ficaram abafados pelos gritos de Harry, Ron e seus amigos, que não podiam fazer nada mais que olhar horrorizados como sua companheira caía ao chão, convulsionando, tentando lutar contra a insuportável dor que agora percorria cada extremidade e órgão de seu corpo.

- NÃO! PARE! VAI MATÁ-LA!

Harry gritava uma e outra vez, mas ninguém parecia ouvi-lo. Lutava contra as mordaças, sentindo como o áspero material cortava a pele de suas mãos e de suas pernas. O sangue começava a jorrar de suas feridas enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

Sentia-se como havia se sentido no sonho, como se a própria terra estivesse engolindo seus gritos de ajuda. Chamou a todos: Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Buda, Jesus, Deus... mas ninguém interveio.

- PÁRA! FAREI O FOR!

- O que for? – cuspiu Bellatrix, o raio de energia maligna que emanava de sua varinha ainda golpeando o corpo de Hermione. – Não há nada que possa fazer! Está acabado! Você é nada! Esta será sua última noite! E será uma para se recordar!

E nesse estado de total desesperança, uma idéia penetrou a escuridão dos pensamentos de Harry; ele conhecia algo que o Senhor das Trevas morria para saber.

- EU LHE DAREI A PROFECIA!

Os olhares dos três Comensais da Morte pousaram imediatamente sobre Harry. – Você mente! – respondeu Rabastan.

- NÃO! DIREI TUDO A VOCÊS! APENAS DEIXEM-NA!

Funcionou.

Bellatrix lentamente abaixou a varinha, e seu esposo e cunhado lhe seguiram. Harry viu como o corpo de Hermione parou de convulsionar, e finalmente esteve quieta, um corpo retorcido sobre o chão. Ginny correu para ela, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo de sua amiga e acariciando seu rosto com ternura. Não obteve resposta. Neville correu para elas enquanto que Luna lutava para ajudar Ron a alcançar sua companheira. Ginny havia começado a chorar, temendo o pior, mas decidiu aproximar-se ainda mais de Hermione e sussurrar-lhe-Deus-sabe-o-que ao ouvido.

Harry finalmente respirou quando viu os olhos cor caramelo abrir-se debilmente, aparentemente incapaz de enfocar o olhar. Mas estava consciente.

- Bom? – Bellatrix disse impacientemente para atrair a atenção de Harry. Ele sabia que nesse momento tinha uma vantagem, mas pensamentos conflitantes sobre a racionalidade de sua atitude surgiram em sua cabeça.

- Você tem que me dar a sua palavra. – Harry falou. – De que deixará meus amigos... todos que estão no salão... em paz. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo e ir embora... mas a eles não. Entendido?

- Draco, vigie os pirralhos. E, desta vez, assegure-se de que não nos causem mais problemas. – Bellatrix ordenou, sua voz tão doce como o veneno. Devolvendo a atenção a seu prisioneiro novamente, perguntou: - E você... acreditaria na minha palavra? – Parecia-lhe divertido que Harry fosse tão ingênuo.

E tinha razão; ele não confiava nela. Contudo, sabia que uma coisa estava se acabando para esses três intrusos: tempo. Se podia distraí-los durante suficiente tempo, talvez o feitiço selador sobre o Salão Principal se dispersa-se, e o socorro finalmente chegasse.

- Não tenho outra opção. Ou sim?

- Em realidade... não. – disse Bellatrix, caminhando para ele. – Mas eu estava naquela sala há dois anos, Potter... sei que a esfera da profecia foi destruída.

- Sei o que dizia. – ele respondeu. Obrigando-se a esboçar um sorriso desafiante, adicionou: - Vamos, Lestrange... é algo que é muito interessante para seu Senhor... algo que Voldemort precisa saber. Então... temos um trato?

- Por Merlin! Diga logo!

Harry mal abrira a boca para responder quando ouviu um fraco "Não" que vinha do meio do salão. Seu olhar foi capturado por Hermione, que havia se reincorporado um pouco graças à ajuda de Ginny e de Luna, e se encontrava atualmente ajoelhada entre elas. Sua amiga sacudia a cabeça lentamente, murmurando a palavra "Não" uma e outra vez.

"_Perdoe-me. Não posso permitir que a machuquem mais."_

Em algum lugar de sua mente, Harry registrou o fato de que dizer a Voldemort o segredo da Profecia seria dizer-lhe que a única forma que o Senhor das Trevas teria para garantir sua sobrevivência seria pondo Harry a seis metros sob a terra. Contudo, não estava em melhor posição agora. Cedo ou tarde morreria, mas não permitiria que uma só pessoa mais se sacrificasse em seu nome.

- O único com poder para derrotar o Senhor das Trevas...

- HARRY! NÃO!

Todos se surpreenderam ao ver que quem havia gritado com tanta autoridade não era o melhor amigo de Harry, Ron, nem sua namorada, Hermione, mas sim o rapaz de temperamento gentil e calmo chamado Neville. Bellatrix girou para ver quem havia se atrevido a interromper.

- Neville. – rogou Harry, sentindo uma nova onda de calafrios em seu corpo, ao ver o sorriso retorcido no rosto da Comensal. – Não se meta. Isto não lhe...

- Ah! - Bellatrix exclamou com fingida alegria. – Entendo... face rechonchuda, olhar desfocado... voz trêmula... sem um pingo de coragem. Deve ser um Longbottom!

Neville ignorou o doloroso ataque verbal. – Harry, não pode fazer isto... não pode deixar que Quem-Você-Sabe conheça a Profecia!

- Sabe? Eu conhecia sua mamãe e seu papai... como estão?

- Se você fizer isso, tudo chegará ao fim.

- Neville, cale-se! – gritou Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny segurava Neville pela mão e o puxava para o chão, suplicando-lhe que voltasse a se sentar.

- Deveria ter visto Alice gritando "Meu bebê! Meu bebê!, uma vez e outra, enquanto se retorcia de dor, jogada no chão como uma cadela ferida naquela pulguenta casa que usaram como esconderijo. – continuou Bellatrix. – E Frank... pobre Frank... tão iludido... pensou que podia lutar contra todos nós, simplesmente porque pensava que estava do lado da justiça.

- Preferimos morrer agora que deixa-lo ganhar. Você me ouve, Harry? – gritou Neville, seu corpo tremendo de determinação. – Escolhemos morrer se isso significa que Ele será detido!

- Com os Potter foi muito rápido... mas não com seus pais. Nós desfrutamos nosso tempo... conversando com eles...

- Meus pais deram sua vida para proteger o segredo, Harry. Não deixe que seu sacrifício seja em vão.

- Eu deveria ir a St. Mungus e visita-los. Sabe? Para recordar os bons tempos.

- VÁ PARA O INFERNO, PUTA!

Se os presentes haviam se surpreendido antes, não era nada comparado com o assombro que sentiam agora ao tornar-se testemunhas deste intercâmbio entre Neville e Bellatrix. Até ela mesma parecia ter-se quedado muda de assombro. Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre o Salão Principal, e não foi quebrado até que a própria Bellatrix sussurrou entre dentes: - O que disse?

- Você me ouviu. – replicou Neville com fúria acalmada. – Você nada mais é que a cadela de Voldemort.

Harry nunca ouvira Neville chamar o Senhor das Trevas pelo seu nome, mas sabia que nunca ouvira esse nome ser pronunciado com tanta fúria na voz. Não se havia ocorrido a Harry que, se existia alguém que tinha direito a odiar Voldemort e Bellatrix tanto quanto ele, este alguém era Neville.

- Verme patético! – Bellatrix gritou, sua voz tremendo de fúria. – Vou lhe ensinar alguns modos! CRUCIO!

Os outros Comensais se uniram à ela na maldição e Neville, assim como Hermione momentos antes, foi golpeado com as Imperdoáveis com tal força que foi literalmente erguido do chão. Voou para trás sobre as cabeças dos alunos uns dois metros, até que seu corpo impactou contra as portas de carvalho e deslizou para o chão.

Seus amigos gritaram.

Neville não.

* * *

- Ajudem-no! – Ron ordenou a seus assombrados companheiros. Luna ajudou a agora histérica Ginny a levantar-se do chão, e as duas abriram caminho entre os alunos até chegar a Neville.

- Viu isso? - Goyle exclamou com alegria infantil.

- Como uma marionete! - Crabbe acrescentou.

- Calem-se! – Malfoy grunhiu por entre os dentes, seu olhar alternando de Ron, para Hermione e o palco, mordendo o lábio superior com pouca característica ansiedade, seu único consolo o de saber que logo tudo terminaria.

* * *

- Agora, onde paramos? – disse Bellatrix de forma tão casual como se houvesse esbofeteado uma impertinente mosca.

Harry mal podia respirar; primeiro Roger, depois Hermione, e agora Neville. Quantos mais poderiam sair feridos antes que ela decida parar?

* * *

- Mione. – Ron murmurou. Arrastou-se pelo piso como um verme para aproximar-se de sua amiga. – Diga-me que tem um plano.

Hermione obrigou seus olhos a enfocar-se no Menino-A-Quem-Amava. Sim, podia vê-lo por trás de seus olhos verdes... ele estava _perdido_. As palavras de Neville haviam deixado uma marca em seu interior. Nesse mesmo instante, ele voltou-se para ela, e seus olhares se cruzaram, e ela viu como a idéia de que alguém mais saísse ferido em seu nome o estava consumindo.

Ele permitiria que as mortes que vieram antes fossem em vão a deixar que uma alma mais se somasse aos que haviam se perdido.

Era um peso que nunca deveria cair sobre os ombros de um garoto de 17 anos de idade.

- O que vamos fazer? – sussurrou Ron.

E foi então quando ela viu... a menos de um metro de sua mão. A superfície resplandecente brilhava com a luz procedente da esfera, como um farol em uma noite de tempestade.

- Mione... fale comigo... diga-me que vamos...

Ela não respondeu ao seu amigo, mas obrigou seu corpo a volta-se para ficar de bruços, e começou a arrastar-se para o brilhante objeto. Malfoy e seus companheiros novamente haviam se distraído com o espetáculo dos Comensais, e Hermione percebeu que não havia nenhum obstáculo entre ela e seu objetivo, como se o próprio universo estivesse de acordo com seu plano.

Tinha apenas um pensamento em mente: dois anos atrás, havia jurado que protegeria Harry a todo custo.

_A. Todo. Custo._

Para sua própria surpresa, não tinha medo, nem ansiedade, nem insegurança. A única coisa que realmente sentia era pesar; pesar porque a alegria que Harry e ela compartilharam durara tão pouco.

Esperava apenas que seu amado a perdoasse – por novamente tirar-lhe a decisão de suas mãos.

* * *

- Querida, temos que nos apressar. - Rodolphus mencionou. – O feitiço selador... terminará em alguns minutos. Temos que agir agora.

- Não é minha culpa que os amigos de Potter continuem metendo os narizes onde não são chamados! – respondeu mal humorada, dando um olhar que faria com que outros homens corressem para suas mães chorando.

Devolvendo sua atenção a Harry, Bellatrix prosseguiu: - Você tem uma última oportunidade... faça rápido!

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que uma só palavra pudesse escapar por entre seus lábios, foi interrompido por um forte som de explosão proveniente do outro lado do salão. Simultaneamente, olharam na direção das portas para ver que se dobravam levemente antes de retornar à sua posição normal. Fizeram isto uma, duas, três vezes, ocasionando que Rabastan gritasse: - Vem alguém!

* * *

Enquanto olhava para Hermione afastar-se dele, Ron deu-se conta de que em realidade não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. Aqui se encontravam em uma situação cada vez mais desesperadora: seu melhor amigo estava atado à uma cadeira, ameaçado pela mão direita de seu adversário; sua melhor amiga parecia incapaz de responder; seu companheiro de quarto se encontrava seriamente ferido, talvez morto; e ele próprio se encontrava preso de tal maneira que nem sequer podia se levantar para examinar a situação.

A forte explosão proveniente das portas alcançou seus ouvidos no exato momento em que o último resplendor de esperança se desvanecia de sua mente. O som, junto com a expressão de ansiedade no rosto do Comensal da Morte, só podia significar uma coisa.

Chegara a cavalaria.

"_Agüenta firme, Harry... apenas agüente"._

Girou o rosto, procurando Hermione com o olhar. – Chegaram! Chega...

O que viu foi completamente inesperado.

Hermione conseguira reincorpora-se, embora suas pernas parecessem mal suportar seu peso, e erguera os braços sobre a cabeça em uma posição quase impossível em seu estado debilitado. Porém, o mais inesperado foi que, agarrado entre suas pequenas mãos, encontrava-se o punhal de Malfoy.

Mas o que pensava fazer com isso? Malfoy e seus primatas estavam muito distantes dela, e de qualquer modo, duvidava que Bellatrix se importasse se Hermione fosse fazer um deles de refém para tentar negociar a vida de Harry. Pelo contrário, dava a impressão de que a Comensal mataria seu sobrinho com suas próprias mãos a deixar que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu lhe escapasse uma vez mais.

Só então, Ron deu-se conta de um pequeníssimo detalhe: a lâmina da faca apontava para baixo.

E nesse instante, Ron percebeu o que Hermione planejava fazer.

* * *

- Eu sinto muito, Potter, mas nossa conversa terá que acabar aqui.

Harry já não sentia medo; ao menos, com a ajuda que já estava esperando do outro da porta, os alunos estariam a salvo. Seus amigos estariam a salvo.

Hermione estaria a salvo.

Não sabia o que Bellatrix tinha preparado para ele, mas sabia que não seria nada comparado com a culpa que teria sentido se outra vida se perdia em seu nome.

Bellatrix novamente ergueu as mãos sobre sua cabeça e, olhando a esfera que flutuava acima deles, começou a entoar:

- O mors aeterna, me audi, sanguinem que vivum sapi quem in nomine tuo profundo!

Um uivo começou a se ouvir, procedente da esfera. Um trovejante coro de vozes incorpóreas retumbou pelo salão de tal modo que os alunos que haviam se convertido em reféns taparam os ouvidos com as mãos e caíram no chão de joelhos, tentando aproximar-se mais uns dos outros, em um vão intento para sentir-se mais seguros.

- Et veni et adroga hunc animum miserum...

A expressão nos olhos de Bellatrix era uma de pura e indescritível loucura. Sim, finalmente iria se cumprir seu maior desejo durante os transatos dezesseis anos: acabar com quem quase destruiu seu Senhor.

- "...totum devorarent!

A adaga começou sua descida, seu destino final o ponto sobre o coração de Harry.

Mas não alcançou seu objetivo.

Em seu lugar, Harry ouviu um grito lancinante de "NÃÃÃO!", que superava os gritos das vozes do orbe, antes que um cegante resplendor de luz inundasse o salão.

Levou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos novamente. Piscava erraticamente, observando nada exceto formas sem definição e sombras irregulares, tentando enfocar e perguntando-se distraidamente porque não sentira a faca penetrando seu torso.

Para sua surpresa, encontrou Bellatrix no mesmo estado de confusão em que ele se encontrava, enquanto olhavam para a esfera com expressão de ansiedade em seus rostos.

Finalmente, Harry conseguiu enfocar seu olhar sobre a esfera, apenas para dar-se conta de que agora pulsava em um ritmo frenético, ao passo em que uma neblina gris e sem forma se desprendia de sua superfície e começava a descender na direção deles.

- ESTÃO VINDO! – gritou Rodolphus.

- Ma-ma-mas... o sangue de Potter! Não... não... está... – titubeou Rabastan, seu olhar alternando entre a esfera e a adaga que ainda se encontrava na mão de Bellatrix.

- Não... não entendo... – Harry mal ouviu a bruxa balbuciar. – O feitiço... não se supõe que... não antes de que...

Uma quarta voz uniu-se a dos Comensais com um quase imperceptível "Deus... por quê?". Mas, à diferença das vozes dos seguidores de Voldemort, Harry pode sentir a imensa dor nessa voz, as lágrimas que mal podiam ser contidas, e a angústia que estar por explodir.

E, para seu horror, Harry soube que a voz pertencia a Ron.

- A sangue-ruim... – Rodolphus apontou com um dedo acusador para a pista do baile. – A SANGUE-RUIM! FOI ELA! VEJAM!

"_Hermione."_

O olhar de Harry imediatamente pulou para o centro do salão, onde uma figura solitária se encontrava parada a menos de um metro de Malfoy, Ron, e os demais alunos. Era Hermione, com uma expressão de imensa dor no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Bellatrix desafiadoramente. Tinha as mãos sobre o abdômen, tão fraca que suas pernas mal a sustinham, mas com olhos que resplandeciam determinação.

Sem medo.

E então, a garota cruzou seu olhar com o dele. E a expressão em seu rosto suavizou-se.

Tanta devoção. Tanto amor. Por que não vira antes?

Tanto tempo perdido.

Seus lábios se moveram lentamente para transmitir uma mensagem cujo único receptor era ele.

Eu. Sinto.

- Hermione... Hermione... - Ron continuava murmurando.

A neblina cinza havia alcançado o chão e, como a água de uma cascata, resvalava pela borda do palco para a pista de dança.

Para ela.

E só então Harry compreendeu o que saíra tão errado desta vez.

Sentiu como se estivesse engolindo uma escuridão absoluta da qual nunca poderia libertar-se.

Isto não podia estar acontecendo. Isto não... jamais... jamais...

Hermione devolveu a atenção à torturadora de seu amado antes de dizer.

- Estão aqui... por mim.

E antes que Harry pudesse gritar, Hermione deslizou a faca com a qual apunhalara seu abdômen até o lado oposto. O sangue começou a jorrar imediatamente, manchando seu vestido branco e chegando até o chão, mas ela prosseguiu com a sua missão, desgarrando a pele, carne e órgãos, ainda quando Harry gritou para que parasse, ainda quando Ron lhe rogou que desistisse, ainda quando Ginny e Luna clamaram a um deus que parecia tê-los abandonado.

Até que... finalmente... ela retirou a faca de seu abdômen, salpicando sua essência em Ron, em Malfoy e em todos que estavam próximos. Seus joelhos não puderam mais e Hermione colapsou no chão no exato momento em que a neblina a alcançou, rodeando-a ao ritmo do trovão das vozes incorpóreas.

As portas novamente começaram a ceder, um fulgor branco transparecendo pelos cantos do marco. Mas o feitiço selador ainda não fora penetrado.

Os alunos começaram a gritar e a retroceder para as portas, tratando de afastar-se o máximo possível da neblina quando viram como mãos translúcidas e espectrais se materializavam do nada. Estas mãos começaram a tocar Hermione, rasgando seu vestido, puxando-lhe o cabelo, fazendo um círculo ao redor dela tão denso que Harry mal a via.

E ela nada fazia. Permitiu que a tocassem, a maltratassem e a castigassem, sofrendo tudo sem uma só palavra. Nunca gritou, nem suplicou, nem pediu misericórdia. Permaneceu apenas ajoelhada no meio do salão, os olhos mal abertos, as ondulações de seu peito tornando-se mais erráticas a cada respiração que dava, o sangue jorrando da ferida e do canto de sua boca, gotejando suavemente até cair em suas brancas mãos.

As mesmas mãos que ele agarrara em inúmeras ocasiões desde que eram crianças. As mesmas mãos que o haviam protegido, aliviado, abraçado, parado, ferido e acariciado.

Agora, manchadas de sangue... _seu_ sangre.

Lutando para manter-se consciente, o olhar de sua amiga o procurou. E quando seus olhos finalmente o encontraram, Hermione sussurrou um inconfundível "Te amo" antes de deixar-se cair na escuridão.

E Harry soube que, não importando como acabasse essa noite, ele estaria junto dela.

- NÃO! TOMEM A HARRY! É ELE! – Bellatrix gritou para os espectros, tremendo de cólera. Porém, as vozes não a ouviam, julgando pela forma como tomavam Hermione em suas mãos e a erguiam sobre eles. A neblina começou a carregar o corpo de Hermione enquanto lentamente percorria o caminho de volta a seu lugar.

Mas, aconteceu algo inesperado.

Harry sentiu uma explosão de energia dentro de si, um poder como nunca sentira antes, originando-se de seu peito e trasladando-se para todas as extremidades de seu corpo até que finalmente teve que ser expulso.

Antes que alguém percebesse o que estava acontecendo, as amarras que mantinham Harry cativo pegaram fogo, instantaneamente convertendo-se em cinzas. Ergueu-se com um rugido primitivo precisamente antes que Rabastan, que estava parado atrás da cadeira, se desse conta de que ele havia se libertado. Harry girou e tirou a varinha das mãos de Rabastan, antes de desferir um forte soco contra o rosto do Comensal que o deixou inconsciente.

Bellatrix ergueu sua varinha e apontou-a para Harry, mas mal pudera pronunciar "AVA..." antes que Harry utilizasse a varinha de Rabastan para aplicar-lhe um Desmaius, que a fez voar pelo ar até arrebentar-se contra as cadeiras da orquestra.

- TARANTALLEGRA! – gritou Harry, sua varinha agora sobre Rodolphus, cujas pernas começaram a saltitar descontroladamente. Colapsou no chão, convulsionando como uma barata que fora borrifada com veneno.

Os olhos de Harry buscaram novamente Hermione. A neblina ainda a carregava, com as pernas unidas e os braços perpendiculares ao corpo.

Tão bela. Tão pálida... tão serena... tão perfeita.

E sem vida.

Não era o momento de ceder às lágrimas. Era o momento de reclamar o que era seu. Era o momento de obrigar-se a pensar no instante mais feliz de sua curta vida.

Não foi difícil encontra-lo. Havia acontecido há apenas meia hora antes.

Fechou seus verdes olhos e respirou profundamente. Em sua mente, viu sua Hermione momentos antes na sacada... diminuindo a distância entre eles, quebrando a última barreira de sua amizade ao retirar-lhe a máscara do rosto. Sentiu a ponta de seus pequenos dedos enquanto gentilmente acariciavam sua pele, traçando a cicatriz em sua testa, seu nariz, suas pálpebras... sentiu essas mãos enredando-se em seu cabelo e puxando-o com ternura... e sentiu a sombra desses lábios suaves sobre os seus, enviando divinas sensações a cada ponto de seu corpo.

Fazendo-o sentir-se amado.

Fazendo-o sentir-se vivo.

Sim. Esta era uma memória que nunca esqueceria.

Abriu os olhos, ergueu a varinha e gritou a todo pulmão.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

O cervo de cor prata materializou-se diante dele, e imediatamente colocou-se entre Hermione e a esfera. Os espectros uniram suas vozes em um grito infernal que fez tremer os presentes, mas que não produziu efeito algum sobre o Patronus.

Com sua poderosa galhada, o cervo abriu caminho por entre a neblina, imune aos ataques das almas em agonia. Era notável o fato de que os espectros estavam perdendo o controle sobre o corpo de Hermione. Finalmente, o Patronus a alcançou e, ao destruir aqueles que a estavam carregando, permitiu que ela descansasse sobre suas costas.

As almas restantes retornaram à sua prisão. A esfera liberou um forte lampejo antes de cair no chão com um incongruente _clink_.

Lentamente, o cervo voltou-se e, com cuidado para não deixar a garota cair, começou a dirigir-se para Harry. Quando encontrou-se parado diante do rapaz, dobrou suas patas dianteiras. O corpo da jovem gentilmente rolou para o chão, parando aos pés de seu amado.

Os olhos de Harry nunca abandonaram o rosto de Hermione.

Nunca deu-se conta de que Bellatrix havia se erguido, nem de que agora lhe apontava com sua varinha. Nunca ouviu o grito de advertência da parte de Ron. E nunca ouviu as últimas palavras da Comensal.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Nunca viu o raio de luz verde que golpeou-lhe no centro do peito.

Nunca sentiu como seus pés perderam o contato com o chão e começou a voar pelo ar.

As portas se abriram. Mas Harry nunca ouviu a explosão, porque havia apenas espaço para uma voz em sua cabeça.

"_Eu! Livros! Inteligência! Há coisas muito mais importantes, amizade e coragem e..."_

E amor. Levou seis anos, mas finalmente compreendeu.

"_Você conseguiu! Você conseguiu!"_

Não desta vez. Desta vez, falhara.

"_Você ficará bem."_

E caía.

"_Harry, você foi genial! Alucinante! De verdade!"_

E caía.

"_Sei que você está aí dentro. Quer sair, por favor? Tenho que falar com você."_

E continuava caindo.

_"Não existe o meu eu sem você, Harry. Já não pode ser diferente... Eu morreria sem você."_

Sim. Definitivamente sabia como era sentir isso.

_"Te amo."_

E caiu...

... na escuridão.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

O feitiço em latim que Bellatrix entoa quando está evocando os espíritos traduz o seguinte:

"Escuta-me, eterna morte,  
prova o sangue vivente  
que em teu nome derramo.  
Vem e reclama  
esta infeliz alma.  
Deixa que a tua escuridão  
a engula por completo."

P.S. da Tradutora sobre um P.S. da Autora: O nome do capítulo foi retirado do nome de uma composição clássica de Camille Saint-Saenz. "Danse Macabre" pode ser traduzido literalmente como Dança Macabra ou ainda como Dança da Morte.

* * *

**Notas Finais da Tradutora:**

Quase 30 dias depois da última atualização (precisamente 24 dias), coisa inédita de acontecer, consegui garimpar a tradução do penúltimo capítulo – o que também é um fato inédito, já que nunca tive tantos empecilhos para traduzir um só capítulo das fics que traduzi até aqui. Daí o porquê do "garimpo": com tantas paradas obrigatórias entre uma página e outra das 42 a traduzir (42 páginas usando verdana tamanho 9, frise-se), o trabalho de tradução (sem revisão, é claro!) assemelhou-se ao processo de extração de ouro em garimpo, isto é, lento e cheio de percalços. ¬¬

Mas eu creio que vocês já estavam suficientemente preparados para esse enorme atraso. Eu havia alertado na notinha do capítulo anterior que não sabia se conseguiria terminar a tradução antes do último dia do ano, devido aos deveres e contratempos da vida-como-ela-é, motivo pelo qual não prometi nada – como efetivamente jamais o fiz em nenhuma de minhas traduções.

Enfim, chega de blá-blá e vamos ao penúltimo capítulo! Digo, vamos agora rumo ao último, mas antes disso me digam o que acharam deste. ;-) Bueno, como sempre, espero que tenham gostado da leitura tanto quanto eu gostei. Afinal, eu me amarro em tragédia! ;-) Mas a pergunta é: essa primeira parte da história acabará REALMENTE em tragédia? ;-) Ah, a quem quero enganar?! Vocês certamente já sabem o final! ;-) Vai ver andaram bizoiando a fic em espanhol, pois não? ;-) Bem, seja lá como for, creio que um final feliz deve ser esperado por todos – ou, ao menos, pela maioria -, não? Sim ou não, no próximo capítulo quem não leu a versão original, ficará sabendo, e quem leu... bom... reviverá a lembrança. ;-) Até lá, façam figa para que eu consiga ter um pouco mais de paz e sossego. Sem esses dois ingredientes, a tradução segue em ritmo de garimpo. ;-)

Parando por aqui e me despedindo de todos, agradeço a cada um dos leitores desta fic de Anasazi pela 'preferência', paciência e compreensão para com esta tradutora capenga, e deixo meu agradecimento especial aos resenhadores de plantão (edilma, Renata Kovac, Mayabi Yoruno, Jane Marvollo Malfoy, harryminhavida, Hiorrana e Fê, dora e Monique)! Mucho thank you very much, garotas! O vinho e o absinto ainda estão por minha conta! Especial "Bota fora 2007!" ;-D

A todos, Boas Festas, Feliz Natal e um Iluminado Ano Novo!

Cuidem-se, amem-se, vivam-se, e até o próximo capítulo!

Hasta!

**Inna**


	18. Novus Anima

**Preso em uma Rede**

Tradução da Fic _"Atrapado en una Red"_

**Link:** w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1829890 / 1 /

**Autoria:** Anasazi

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Novus Anima**

Demorou um pouco para reconhecer a sensação que rodeava seu corpo. Água. A água o envolvia. Calidez. Da cabeça aos pés, seu corpo experimentava um calor como só experimentara uma vez antes.

Assombrosamente, não lutava para respirar, e descobriu que, na realidade, não sentia a necessidade de respirar. Era como se houvesse adquirido a capacidade de respirar como as criaturas do mar, ou ainda, como se não tivesse necessidade de ar.

Não lembrava quanto tempo estava ali. Não lembrava como havia chegado. Nem sequer lembrava de seu nome. Mas nada disso lhe preocupava.

Era como uma criança dentro do ventre de sua mãe. Feliz com o simples fato de _existir_.

Abriu os olhos e olhou para cima. Devia estar muito profundo sob a água, porque não podia ver a superfície, e tão somente um raio da luz da lua penetrava a escuridão.

Porém, esta escuridão não era nada a temer.

Alçou as mãos ante seu rosto, e fitou-as. Não sabia por que, mas a idéia de que suas mãos estavam feridas surgiu em sua cabeça. Tivera em suas mãos algo que fora precioso para ele, um tesouro, algo que adorava, que venerava... mas o que era?

Tentativo, suas mãos começaram a viajar por sua face, por seu queixo, por suas bochechas, seus lábios e a linha de seu nariz, até que chegaram acima, as pontas de seus dedos acariciando a pele de sua testa.

A pele era lisa, sedosa e simplesmente... perfeita. E repentinamente pensou que algo faltava ali. Algo que lhe marcava... algo que lhe fazia diferente.

A palavra "raio" surgiu em sua mente, mas não tinha nada a que conecta-la.

E simplesmente se permitiu esquecer.

Dobrou as pernas, os joelhos tocando seu peito, e as rodeou com os braços. Feito um novelo, fechou os olhos e deixou que as suaves e aprazíveis correntes subaquáticas fizessem com ele o que desejavam, levando-o para frente e para trás através de... um rio? Um lago? Um mar? Um oceano?

Realmente não importava. Nada importava.

O tempo era algo que não existia nesse lugar estranho, de modo que não sabia quanto tempo se permitira flutuar sem objetivo... até que sentiu uma sensação estranha nos ombros. Esticou o corpo e abriu os olhos.

Mesmo na fraca luz, reconheceu a forma de dois – dois como ele – cada um flutuando de um lado. Um era de corpo alto e magro, com longo cabelo negro, grandes olhos cinzas, nariz cinzelado, e um sorriso que lhe parecia familiar. O outro era um pouco mais baixo e mais forte, de cabelo tão negro que era quase azul, e cálidos olhos castanhos que brilhavam com sua própria luz. Este o olhava com uma expressão que não podia compreender, nem sequer identificar, mas era o suficiente para ocasionar que uma nova onda de calor percorresse suas extremidades.

Conhecia esses homens. Não recordava seus nomes, suas idades, ou que relação tinham com ele, mas não lhe importava.

O homem de olhos cinzas e sorriso travesso apontou para cima, para a superfície da água, enquanto olhava-o diretamente nos olhos. Deu-se conta de que estava lhe dizendo que nadasse para cima, para a luz. Dirigiu o olhar ao homem de olhos castanhos, que assentiu amavelmente. Com isso, se impulsionou para cima com as pernas e começou a nadar.

Era uma longa viagem, mas não se sentia nem um pouco cansado. Sentia como se pudesse continuar nadando eternamente, sempre e quando tivesse a seu lado seus dois companheiros.

Mas a cada movimento que fazia, os raios de luz que penetravam na água faziam-se mais e mais brilhantes, até que mal podia manter os olhos abertos diante da brilhante luz.

E só então sentiu medo.

O que lhe esperava do outro lado? Por que deixaria este lugar de absoluta paz em troca de algo desconhecido? Imagens de dor, de sofrimento e de morte lampejaram em sua mente, deixando-o quebrantado e trêmulo. Era isso o que lhe esperava?

Não podia nadar mais. Seus olhos estavam demasiado feridos. O corpo lhe doía. Desejava retornar. Para baixo. Onde estava a salvo.

Repentinamente, duas mãos cobriram suas bochechas, os polegares acariciando carinhosamente a suave pele. Lutou para abrir os olhos e, depois de ajustá-los à cegante luz, reconheceu o homem de olhos castanhos, flutuando diante dele. Lentamente, o homem aproximou-se mais, até que apoiou a testa na sua.

Escutou uma voz suave, uma voz que ouvira antes somente em sua cabeça, sussurrando-lhe.

"_Sei que está assustado... Conheço tudo pelo que passou no outro lado... Mas este não é o seu lugar. Não ainda... Você tem que partir... Tem que regressar..."_

E o homem deixou-lhe ir. Não entendia o que lhe diziam, mas assombrosamente já não tinha medo.

Os dois homens o seguraram pelos pulsos com gentileza, e o homem de olhos cinzas levantou a mão e tocou-lhe as pálpebras com as pontas dos dedos. Entendeu que lhe diziam que fechasse os olhos e os deixasse guia-lo à superfície, de forma que fez exatamente assim. Com uma confiança inegável, permitiu que a luz o envolvesse, levado pelos dois homens, até que sentiu que sua cabeça rompia a superfície da água com um chape.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, respirou profundamente, embora soubesse ser desnecessário. Sentiu-se tentado a abrir os olhos para poder olhar esse mundo novo e estranho, mas algo lhe dizia que faze-lo seria perigoso, porque a luz parecia ser muito forte para que pudesse suporta-la.

Puxaram delicadamente seus braços na direção onde se imaginava que estava a margem, de forma que seguiu seus dois companheiros através da imensa extensão das águas, até que sentiu o suave contato da areia sob seus pés. Lentamente, começaram a erguer-se, caminhando através da água que retrocedia, e deixando-a para trás.

E então, pararam. Os homens soltaram seus braços e deram uns passos para trás. Sentiu a presença de uma terceira pessoa que se aproximava, mas não se atrevia a abrir os olhos e olha-la. Então, simplesmente esperou.

Um par de mãos pequenas e delicadas pousaram em seus ombros, e viajaram para cima, acariciando a forma e os contornos de seu rosto, a ponta de seu nariz, suas sobrancelhas. A cada carícia, uma nova e incrível sensação lhe assaltava.

Sentia uma energia desenfreada crescendo dentro de seu peito, esperando o momento exato para libertar-se.

E quando acreditou que já não poderia continuar suportando essas sensações, sentiu uns suaves lábios sobre sua pele. Beijou-o na testa com uma doçura inconcebível, deixando um rastro de fogo onde seus lábios lhe haviam tocado.

E suavemente chorou... lágrimas que não eram de dor, nem de cólera, nem de medo, mas sim de finalmente reconhecer a sensação que fora crescendo em seu peito desde que acordou nesse lugar.

Era amor.

Lentamente abriu os olhos. A luz era tão intensa que se sentiu tentado a voltar a fecha-los, mas sua curiosidade foi mais forte. Através da umidade de suas lágrimas, a solitária figura da mulher parada diante dele foi se aclarando.

Ela era uma visão a se venerar, com o cabelo vermelho que dançava com a brisa, as faces beijadas pelo sol, os lábios carnudos e curvados em um brilhante sorriso, e uns magníficos olhos verdes que pareciam brilhar com luz divina.

Soube quem era ela antes de ouvia-la falar. E soube quem eram os homens que estavam a seu lado. E, o mais importante ainda, soube seu próprio nome.

Compreendeu tudo. Viu tudo.

"_É hora de acordar, meu filho... Ela já está esperando por você... Precisa de você... Todos precisam..."_

Ele assentiu e sorriu.

Encontrar-se-ão outra vez.

Algum dia.

* * *

Confusão.

Onde estava?

O que estava fazendo aqui?

Estava morto? Acaso era isto o que chamavam de _O Mais Além?_

Ruídos começaram a penetrar o escuro véu ao redor de sua mente. Eram sons como de vozes. Ele conhecia essas vozes; escutara-as em inúmeras ocasiões. Pareciam estar... pareciam estar discutindo sobre algo. E lentamente os sons se converteram em palavras que ele podia compreender.

- E que demônios significa isto? Não faz nenhum sentido!

"_Ron."_

- Ronald, este é o símbolo alquímico para Mercúrio, que combinado com Enxofre produz...

"_Luna."_

- É chinês para mim! Ainda não entendo porque, raios, aceitei estudar Poções Avançadas.

- Poderia parar de reclamar, Ron? Ao menos você não tem Trelawney este ano.

"_Ginny."_

- Se me dessem a chance de escolher entre Snape e Trelawney, escolheria Trelawney sem pensar duas vezes.

"_Neville."_

Suas pálpebras se abriram lentamente. Estavam tão fracas que se recusavam a enfocar, mas pelo que podia distinguir encontrava-se deitado em uma das camas da enfermaria de Hogwarts.

Como chegou aqui? Quanto tempo passara adormecido? Seus amigos estavam aqui... mas onde estava Hermione?

De relance, viu como Luna ergueu a vista do pesado livro que tinha recostado em seu regaço para olhar em sua direção. A garota soltou um grito abafado pouco característico, fechando o livro abruptamente.

Seu gesto foi suficientemente inesperado para capturar a atenção de seus companheiros, os quais simultaneamente voltaram seus rostos na direção do rapaz estendido na cama.

Ron pulou de seu assento e correu para seu lado, deixando cair no chão o pergaminho, a pluma e o frasco de tinta que estiveram acomodados em seu colo. Seus olhares se cruzaram em silêncio, até que Ron sussurrou: - Luna, avise a Senhora Pomfrey... Ginny, procure Dumbledore!

Capturou a atenção de Harry o fato de que nunca vira seu amigo tão ansioso, tão cansado. Seus olhos azuis haviam perdido um pouco de seu brilho, e tinha escuras olheiras que não pertenciam a alguém de apenas dezessete anos. Mas o brilhante sorriso em seu rosto era mais que genuíno, e foi o suficiente para ocasionar que os cantos da boca de Harry se levantassem em um sorriso.

- Olá, amigo. Como se sente? – perguntou Ron, segurando a mão de Harry na sua de maneira pouco característica.

- Como se o Salgueiro Lutador houvesse brigado comigo. – Harry respondeu suavemente. Sua voz se ouvia estranhamente rouca, sua língua pesada dentro de sua boca, como se não tivesse usado esses instrumentos por muito tempo. – O que aconteceu? Onde está Hermione?

Ron franziu o cenho: - Quer dizer que não lembra? – Harry sacudiu a cabeça. – Não lembra do baile? Os Comensais? Bellatrix?

- Não. – sussurrou Harry, sua respiração fazendo-se mais curta. Ouviu um som distante em sua mente, como um coro infernal, e foi o suficiente para fazer com que os cabelos de sua nuca se levantassem.

De algum lugar à sua esquerda, ouviu Neville perguntar: - Nem sequer lembra da esfera?

A esfera. A imagem de uma brilhante esfera de membrana orgânica flutuando sobre sua cabeça surgiu por detrás de seus olhos. Em sua mente, viu como uma neblina gris começava-o a rodear, milhares de almas em agonia cujo único prazer era infligir a dor que eles sentiam sobre os que estavam vivos.

Vindo por ele.

Mas levando a ela.

Recordou tudo. A esfera... a falida fuga do Salão Principal... a revelação da presença dos Comensais da Morte... o ataque a Roger... a cadeira... o frustrado intento de seus amigos para liberta-lo... Neville sendo castigado pelo Crucio... suas tentativas de ganhar tempo ao revelar a Profecia... alguém atrás das portas... e Hermione... Hermione... o punhal rasgando seu corpo... as mãos fantasmagóricas queimando sua pálida pele...

Morta.

Harry gritou.

Não... não podia ser verdade... Hermione não pode estar... simplesmente não podia... ele não pode estar sem... sem... Não pode ser! NÃO PODE SER!

- HARRY! ACALME-SE! – gritou Ron, agarrando-o obrigatoriamente pelos braços em um intento de deita-lo. – Ajude-me, Neville! – resmungou forçosamente. No seguinte instante, duas fortes mãos pegaram o rapaz de olhos verdes pelas pernas e lhe obrigaram a voltar à cama.

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE! – chamava Harry uma e outra vez. À distância ouvia as vozes de Neville e Ron, dizendo-lhe que se acalmasse, assegurando-o que tudo estaria bem. Mas como tudo poderia estar bem? Como poderia quando ela... ela...

- SENHOR POTTER! – o grito cheio de pânico da Senhora Pomfrey alcançou seus ouvidos. No momento seguinte, a sombra da enfermeira caiu sobre ele enquanto ela, com a ajuda de Ron, Neville e Luna, obrigava-lhe a tomar uma poção de vil sabor.

Os gritos cessaram quase de imediato, suas extremidades desistindo da luta contra as pessoas que tentavam evitar que machucasse a si mesmo. Mas a poção tranqüilizadora não fez nada para aliviar a dor que sentia em seu coração. Um gemido sufocado saiu de sua garganta enquanto sua cabeça se rendia sobre o travesseiro.

Ron olhava-o como se estivesse a ponto de pôr-se a chorar, incapaz de suavizar o forte agarre que tinha sobre os braços de Harry. Os dedos de Luna deslizavam-se por entre seus cabelos negros, enquanto a loira lhe sussurrava ternamente que se acalmasse, e que permitisse a poção fazer seu trabalho, porque ainda estava muito fraco devido ao que passou. Havia se esquecido da presença de Neville até que este parou detrás de Ron e perguntou: - Você nos ouviu?

- Hermione. – foi a única palavra que cruzou os lábios de Harry.

As seguintes palavras que saíram da boca de Ron foram algo que parecia proceder do mais maravilhoso dos sonhos.

- Hermione está bem, amigo. – o ruivo sussurrou. – Está descansando. Mal saiu do seu lado.

A frase de Ron pouco a pouco começou a fazer sentido. Contudo, era algo muito bom para ser verdade. – Mas eu vi... vi o punhal... ela estava... estava... – gaguejou.

- Shhh. – Ron interrompeu ternamente, como se estivesse lidando com um menino pequeno. – Eu sei... tampouco posso explicar. Mas juro a você... ela está bem. – Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios antes de acrescentar: - Esta tão bem que já me ameaçou tirar-me a vassoura se não passo no exame de Poções da próxima semana.

Sim. Essa era sua Hermione.

"_Ela está bem... está aqui... está viva."_

Harry experimentou tão violenta sensação de alívio que lutou para permanecer consciente.

- Volto logo. – anunciou a Senhora Pomfrey, percebendo que este era um momento muito sagrado e pessoal entre estes jovens para que ela interrompesse com sua presença.

A mão de Ron apertou com mais força ainda o braço de Harry, lutando contra as lágrimas que desejava derramar. Sabia _exatamente_ o que Harry estava sentindo nesse momento; não havia um só dia em que ele não pensasse no que acontecera durante aquela terrível noite, e no milagre que havia sucedido diante de seus olhos.

- E você? – sussurrou Harry.

- Estou bem. – sorriu Ron. – Embora tenho que admitir... o trajezinho de coelho queimou meu traseiro por dias. Já sei como é sentir uma queimadura de tapete!

- Coelho? Pensei que era um Gryndybuck. – brincou Harry, devolvendo-lhe um sorriso. Até Luna riu enquanto Ron respondia com uma expressão em seus olhos azuis que usualmente reservava para Hermione. Harry então olhou para Neville e para Luna. – E vocês dois?

Os garotos intercambiaram um olhar cheio de significado antes que Luna respondesse. – Estamos bem, Harry... _todos_ estamos bem.

- Quer se sentar? – ofereceu Ron. – Deve estar cansado de estar deitado por tanto tempo. – Harry assentiu, permitindo a Ron que lhe ajudasse a sentar-se na cama, enquanto Luna acomodava um travesseiro à suas costas para que pudesse descansar mais comodamente.

Ron estava certo; seu corpo lhe doía em todas as partes. E isso contribuiu para a seguinte pergunta de Harry: - Quanto tempo estive adormecido?

- Vinte e oito dias. – respondeu uma inesperada voz.

Os quatro olharam em direção das cortinas que separavam a cama de Harry do resto da enfermaria, onde Ginny se encontrava parada junto a dois homens, um desconhecido para o rapaz... e o outro, vestido de vermelho, com uns penetrantes olhos azuis e nariz torto – exatamente quem havia respondido sua pergunta.

- Professor Dumbledore. – assentiu Ron, erguendo-se em um reflexo involuntário e dando um passo para trás, finalmente soltando-se de seu amigo. O diretor sorriu e tomou o lugar de Ron junto a Harry. Ginny lhe saudou desde a entrada, e ele correspondeu a saudação. O outro bruxo, um homem alto de cabelo escuro, porte germânico, traje escuro ao estilo trouxa e penetrantes olhos negros, meneou a cabeça em forma de saudação.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Dumbledore, descansando sua enrugada mão sobre o ombro de Harry como tinha por costume. A exemplo de Ron, o Diretor aparentava ter envelhecido dez anos desde a última vez que Harry lhe vira. Contudo, seus olhos ainda tinham esse inconfundível brilho juvenil que nem sequer os óculos de meia lua podiam ocultar, e Harry não pode mais que surpreender-se com a segurança que sentia na presença do professor.

- Estou bem, senhor... apenas um pouco cansado...

- Era de se esperar. – o velho respondeu. – Mas não se preocupe com isso... entre as poções revitalizadoras de Poppy e um regime de exercícios leves, você recuperará as forças em pouco tempo.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou Harry. Seu rosto adotou uma expressão de preocupação; sua mente tentando capturar seus pensamentos caóticos.

A expressão no rosto de Harry não passou despercebida pelo Diretor, que decidiu dar o primeiro passo. – O que quer saber, filho?

Havia tantas perguntas flutuando na mente de Harry, que sentia como se a cabeça fosse explodir, ainda estando sob os efeitos da poção tranqüilizadora da Senhora Pomfrey. Decidiu começar com algo que deveria ser de conhecimento público vinte e oito dias depois dos fatos.

- O que aconteceu no Baile? Como os Comensais entraram em Hogwarts? Acaso não se supõe que seja o edifício mais seguro do planeta? E que raios era aquela coisa? E... o que aconteceu com... com Hermione...

- Permita-me começar desde o princípio. – o Diretor interrompeu. Ron parecia estar preparado para abandonar a enfermaria tão logo o velho lhe pedisse, mas, para sua surpresa, Dumbledore começou a falar não somente a Harry e sim dirigindo-se a todos eles.

- Como alguns de vocês devem ter escutado – Dumbledore começou -, uma semana antes da noite do baile ocorreu um roubo no Museu de Berlim. Isto é algo comum no mundo trouxa, mas desta vez havia algo que fazia esse furto diferente: o artefato roubado era de origem mágica.

Luna interrompeu-lhe ao perguntar: - Como um artefato mágico foi parar em um museu trouxa? Acaso isso não é uma violação do Estatuto Internacional do Segredo? – Não parecia que a interrupção havia incomodado Dumbledore, pelo contrário, ele sorriu para a jovem Ravenclaw, uma expressão de orgulho em seus olhos.

- Eu posso responder isso. – disse o estranho parado junto à cortina. – Meu nome é Till Lindermann. Trabalho como intermediário entre o Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra e Alemanha. – Um sorriso genuíno apareceu nos lábios de Lindermann quando este acrescentou: - E permita-me dizer que é uma honra para mim não somente conhece-lo, Harry, como também a seus valentes amigos.

Tanto as orelhas de Ron quanto as bochechas de Neville adquiriram um tom mais rosado, enquanto que Luna não dava indício algum de que havia ouvido e Ginny cruzava os braços sobre o peito com orgulho.

- Hm... claro. – Harry murmurou, incômodo, antes de fazer a conversa voltar ao que realmente lhe interessava. – O que aconteceu com o artefato?

- Bom. - Lindermann limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir. – Da mesma forma que há um intermediário entre os Ministérios da Magia da Alemanha e Inglaterra, existe um intermediário entre o Ministério e o governo trouxa que está no poder. Este... embaixador – como quer que se chame – é um bruxo que decidiu viver sua vida entre os trouxas, seguindo uma vida de serviço público para assegurar-se de que os trouxas permaneçam ignorantes da existência de nosso mundo, e também para assegurar-se de que sempre exista uma relação de respeito entre eles e nós.

"Há três semanas, nosso embaixador nos informou que o Museu de Berlim estava planejando uma exibição sobre os Mitos da Morte de civilizações antigas, e, sabendo que o Ministério alemão possuía uns pergaminhos egípcios de muito valor, que descreviam o processo que utilizavam para preparar os corpos para a viagem à terra dos mortos, nos perguntou se podíamos emprestá-los à exibição sob uma identidade falsa. O Ministro não viu nada de mau nisto, de modo que permitiu que um dos guardas do tesouro enviasse os documentos ao museu."

"Depois do roubo, e apenas para certificar-se de que estes pergaminhos não estivessem entre os objetos perdidos, dois aurores foram enviados para investigar. Fazendo-se passar por agentes de segurança de um colecionador, as autoridades lhes deixaram ver os vídeos de segurança. Um dos vídeos mostrava o Senhor Potente, um guarda de segurança do museu, entrando em uma zona proibida momentos antes de extraviarem os artigos. Mas isso não foi o único que mostrou... Tivemos sorte de que um dos aurores reconheceu A Esfera das Almas em Agonia."

"Somente horas depois submetemos o corpo do Senhor Potente a uma autópsia, descobrindo assim que estava morto há três dias. Nesse momento, não nos restou dúvida de que havia um bruxo por trás do furto de um dos artefatos das artes das trevas mais perigoso existentes."

"Precisávamos recuperá-lo e rápido. Por isso, tivemos que solicitar a ajuda dos bruxos mais poderosos para localizar a esfera."

- Foi por isso, – Harry voltou seu olhar para Dumbledore -, que você desapareceu de Hogwarts. Foi por isso que Wizengamot o chamou.

Dumbledore assentiu suavemente.

Lindermann continuou: - Já prendemos nosso embaixador e três de nossos guardas por colaborar com os Comensais para tirar a esfera de nossa custódia e levar a um lugar onde pudesse ser roubada com facilidade. Em realidade, era o plano perfeito... tiraram o artefato dos prédios seguros do Ministério, o roubaram, culparam um trouxa, e nos enviaram a uma busca frenética para distrair-nos de seu verdadeiro objetivo.

- Qual era? – perguntou Ron.

- Desfazer-se de Harry antes que Voldemort regressasse para reclamar o que ele crê que é seu. – o Diretor respondeu.

Neville foi quem fez a seguinte pergunta: - Mas como... como Bella-lla... Bellatrix e os Lestrange conseguiram entrar no castelo?

- Utilizando um antigo... e altamente efetivo... truque. – O rosto do Diretor adquiriu uma expressão de dureza. – O Cavalo de Tróia.

Ginny foi quem primeiro captou o que essas palavras implicavam. – Por Merlin! O ataque às Weird Sisters no meio da semana! Os três fanáticos enlouquecidos! Eram os Comensais! Na é?

- Muito bem, Senhorita Weasley.

- Mas... acaso não haviam prendido os três fãs? – Ron perguntou.

- Três pessoas foram presas... só que não foram as três corretas. – respondeu o ancião.

- Poção Polissuco. Os aurores prenderam as garotas... transfiguradas... permitindo aos Comensais tomar o lugar da banda. – disse Luna, sua voz tão casual como a de alguém que esta lendo o conteúdo dietético em uma caixa de cereal no mercado.

- Com um pouco de ajuda do Cruciatus e do Obliviate. – adicionou o Sr. Lindermann. – As integrantes da banda ainda estão na ala psiquiátrica da Clínica de São Petersburgo, recuperando-se das feridas.

- Preciso me desculpar com vocês. – o Professor disse em um suspiro – Parece que em meu desejo de fazer do baile uma noite memorável, não me dei conta do perigo envolvido de se abrir as portas do castelo a estranhos.

- Não tinha forma de saber, Diretor. – disse Ginny.

- Mas... o que aconteceu aos outros professores? Apenas os alunos e os músicos ficaram no salão quando as portas se fecharam à meia-noite. – perguntou Ron.

- Envenenados. - Respondeu Dumbledore. – Aparentemente, um dos Comensais misturou extrato de Hellebore com o vinho que a banca de professores estava bebendo. Não foi o suficiente para mata-los, mas sim o suficiente para envia-los para a enfermaria de emergência.

- Mas eles voltaram, não? – Harry se perguntou. – Quero dizer... antes de... de que me derrubassem, suponho... vi que as portas se abriram... eles capturaram Bellatrix e os demais, não é?

- Aquele foi o Professor Dumbledore. – respondeu Ron.

A voz de Dumbledore tremeu com emoção pouco usual: - Entrei no salão precisamente no momento em que você caía.

- Como soube que tinha que voltar ao castelo? – perguntou Luna.

- Hogwarts me disse. – o Professor respondeu. Após um longo silêncio, acrescentou: - A conexão que comparto com este castelo... e com seus alunos... é algo mais profundo do que muitos imaginam. Quando o castelo sentiu algo tão poderoso... e tão maléfico... como o orbe, me chamou... e eu escutei. – Os alunos compartilharam olhares que iam desde a curiosidade até o assombro, até que Dumbledore ergueu a cabeça para olhar os presentes e disse: - Poderiam nos dar uns momentos a sós? Preciso falar algo a Harry.

- Estaremos esperando com a Senhora Pomfrey. – Ron disse a Harry, afastando a cortina para um lado e saindo. Luna, Ginny e Neville, a quem Harry viu caminhando com uma bengala, lhe seguiram.

Harry devolveu a atenção ao Diretor. O velho se manteve em silêncio por uns momentos antes de perguntar: - Você entende que, sem saber, os Comensais fizeram exatamente o que permitiria a Voldemort ganhar?

- O que quer dizer?

- Você, Harry... você não pode ser destruído por uma mão que não seja a de Voldemort... tal como ele não pode ser destruído por outro que não seja você. Por isso é que o Cancer Lamentatio Anima era a armadilha perfeita; faria você incapaz de cumprir com seu destino, deixando Voldemort livre para reinar sobre o mundo.

- Segundo a Profecia.

- Sim... essa parece ser a interpretação da Profecia. Poderia estar equivocada, claro... mas a evidência aponta o contrário.

- Professor Dumbledore, - começou a dizer Harry, mordendo seu lábio inferior em um gesto inconsciente. – Acredita que... acredita que Hermione teria feito o que fez se... se houvesse conhecido a Profecia?

- Não vale a pena pensar nisso, Harry. – Dumbledore sussurrou. – Consciente ou inconscientemente, a verdade é que... a Senhorita Granger nos salvou a todos.

- Como está ela?

- Estava... está em perfeita saúde. Mal se desgrudou de seu lado. Me parece que a Senhora Pomfrey a ameaçou interna-la em St. Mungus se não fosse para seu quarto para umas boas horas de sono.

Finalizou dizendo: - Me alegra finalmente vê-los juntos... como deve ser.

O ancião fizera o último comentário para aliviar a tensão, mas Harry não o escutara. Continuava pensando no momento em que ouviu o grito de Ron, quando olhou para a pista para deparar-se com Hermione com um punhal em seu abdômen, quando a lâmina atravessou carne e órgãos, quando ela caiu de joelhos em um charco de seu próprio sangue, quando os espectros a agarraram como se fosse uma boneca quebrada e começaram a carrega-la para o orbe, e, finalmente, quando o último lampejo de vida desapareceu de seus olhos castanhos.

Como poderia estar bem? Ela havia morrido! Ele estava certo disso! Tinha que vê-la. Simplesmente tinha que vê-la. Tinha que certificar-se de que não estivessem mentindo. Tinha que certificar-se de que ela estava ali... junto dele.

Uma lágrima correu por sua face. Rapidamente a secou, em uma reação quase inconsciente. Mas não antes que Dumbledore lhe visse. O Diretor que amava seu aluno mais do que devia sabia exatamente o que perturbava Harry.

- O que a Senhorita Granger fez... foi um ato de valentia como o do próprio Godric Gryffindor... porém não foi provocado pelo desejo de ser uma heroína. – sussurrou Dumbledore, um tom reverente em sua suave voz. – Mas provocado pelo amor. – Seus olhos brilhavam detrás de seus óculos de meia lua, com lágrimas que não foram derramadas. – De fato, seu sacrifício foi um de tanta devoção que até mesmo Fawkes se comoveu.

- Fawkes a curou. – o jovem disse.

- Curou sua ferida. – o Professor esclareceu. – Mas algo mais lhe devolveu a vida.

- O que?

- Eu não possuo essa resposta. O único que sei com segurança é que a Senhorita Granger morreu naquela noite... para em seguida acordar.

O coração de Harry caiu a seus pés; então, ele tinha razão: verdadeiramente havia perdido Hermione naquela noite. E o próprio Dumbledore lhe dissera que não havia poção, feitiço nem artefato mágico que pudesse trazê-la de volta à vida. Mas então... como foi que se realizou esse maravilhoso milagre?

- É um mistério para mim também, filho. – o Diretor respondeu, deduzindo a linha de pensamento de Harry. Pareceu pensar seriamente em suas seguintes palavras, como se estivesse considerando quão sábio era de sua parte dize-las.

- Só posso teorizar que... que a própria Senhorita Granger possui um destino que ainda lhe falta cumprir.

Antes que essas palavras submergissem profundamente na mente do jovem, o velho perguntou: - Harry, você sabe como conseguiu libertar-se naquela noite?

Harry levou um tempo para reunir seus erráticos pensamentos a fim de formar uma resposta coerente: - Não sei, Professor... só que... que senti como se algo estivesse crescendo dentro de mim... como eletricidade... como fogo... gelo... não sei nem sequer como descreve-lo, mas... continuou crescendo e crescendo... até que explodiu. – Respirando profundamente, agregou: - Se fiz algo para... para despertar esta... esta energia... não foi conscientemente.

Somente quando Harry terminou de falar notou a peculiar expressão no rosto de Dumbledore. O ancião se limitava a olhar sem enfocar, uma mão deslizando pelos longos pêlos de sua barba e a outra golpeando ligeiramente o lado da cama. Tão arrebatado por seus pensamentos parecia estar, que Harry se perguntava se na realidade havia prestado atenção à sua resposta.

- Professor Dumbledore?

- Sim, Harry... estava apenas pensando no que você acaba de dizer. – disse o Diretor, seus olhos novamente enfocando-se no jovem Gryffindor. – Me parece que tenho uma teoria sobre o que aconteceu. Quer ouvi-la?

- Por favor.

- Lembra de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts? – perguntou Dumbledore. Harry assentiu. Quem poderia esquecer algo assim? Seu ingresso no mundo mágico, a revelação do que verdadeiramente acontecera com seus pais, o começo de sua amizade com Ron e Hermione, o mistério da Pedra Filosofal, e o descobrimento de que o Senhor das Trevas estava vivo e lutando para recuperar seu poder.

Fora um ano verdadeiramente inesquecível.

O Professor continuou: - Quando você enfrentou Voldemort diante do Espelho de Ojesed, o Professor Quirrel tentou ataca-lo. Mas não pode toca-lo...

- Graças ao sacrifício de minha mãe.

Dumbledore concordou: - Graças a um sacrifício nascido de um puro e abnegado amor.

O significado das palavras do Professor lentamente se tornou claro. – O que Hermione fez... foi o que libertou... essa energia dentro de mim.

- Ao menos isso é que pensa este velho louco. – disse o Diretor, com uma sombra de um sorriso nos cantos de sua boca. Mas esse sorriso foi rapidamente substituído por uma expressão de recolhida inquietude... uma expressão que não passou despercebida por Harry.

- O que ocorre?

- Apenas uma suspeita sem fundamento... uma peculiar sensação... mas... creio que vimos todas as conseqüências do valente ato da Senhorita Granger.

- Quer dizer que... – começou a perguntar Harry, sentindo o peito mais apertado que a alguns segundos antes apenas. - ... ela está em perigo?

Outro sorriso cruzou o rosto do Professor, mas não foi um sorriso de alegria, e sim de paciente resignação. – Estamos em guerra, filho meu. Todos estamos em perigo.

Harry fechou os olhos, reflexivamente tomando uma grande bocada de ar. Dumbledore tinha razão. Ela estava em perigo. Todos estavam em perigo. Mas quanto mais perigoso era para ela? Depois de tudo, não demorou muito para Bellatrix dar-se conta da profundidade dos sentimentos de Harry por sua melhor amiga. O que aconteceria se a Comensal escapasse? O que aconteceria se Voldemort soubesse a verdade?

- Harry. – interrompeu o Diretor. – Isto é apenas uma sugestão: depois de tudo, a decisão é sua. Mas creio que chegou o momento de Ron e Hermione saberem da Profecia.

Harry não pode fazer mais que concordar. Não era como se houvesse duvidado da lealdade de seus amigos anteriormente, mas depois do ocorrido, não existia maneira de negar o quanto eles se exporiam em uma guerra que não era sua culpa lutar. Tinham que saber que havia um caminho a que ele fora predestinado a caminhar... sozinho.

Havia outra coisa que lhe perturbava... as visões. Durante os dias que antecederam ao baile, fora assaltado pelos sonhos que, como agora compreendia, foram precursores dos eventos que transcorreram naquela noite.

Porém, como, raios, ele podia saber o que aconteceria? Acaso era vidente? Ou Voldemort havia recobrado o acesso à sua mente, decidindo tortura-lo ao mostrar-lhe pedaços do que estava por vir?

- Há algo mais, Harry?

- Sim... uns dias antes do ataque... vi coisas que... não sei como explicar.

- Ah... muito bem. Tanto a Professora McGonagall como Firenze me falaram dos estranhos episódios que você protagonizou durante as aulas. E a Senhorita Granger e o Senhor Weasley preencheram algumas lacunas. – respondeu Dumbledore. Coçando o queixo com a mão esquerda, acrescentou: - De fato, o Senhor Weasley me contou que você teve um probleminha com uma poção.

- Eh... sim... – admitiu o jovem, um pouco envergonhado. Recordava com clareza como se sentia ao achar que estava sob os efeitos de uma poção, e o comportamento imaturo e até ridículo que tal idéia provocou.

- Creio que as visões que você experimentou foram parcialmente o resultado da poção _Ardeo Candor._ – continuou dizendo o Diretor.

Harry franziu o cenho; não lembrava de nada disso na lista dos efeitos secundários da poção que Luna lera. – A poção revela o futuro?

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça. – Na realidade, não. Mas o que ela é faz é abrir sua mente ao que está oculto em seu inconsciente. Harry, pessoalmente creio na existência de um inconsciente global, um coletivo que conecta todas as coisas vivas... fora do tempo e do espaço. – Com essas palavras, o velho tomou sua varinha mágica e murmurou algo por entre os dentes. Uma imagem semitransparente se materializou diante de Harry, uma visão superior do que parecia ser um corpo de água com distintas massas terrestres propagadas em sua superfície.

- Você pode pensar neste inconsciente como se fosse um oceano... pode haver milhares e milhares de ilhas espalhadas em suas águas, mas todas convivem no próprio oceano.

Embora o pensamento fosse belo, Harry não captou o significado das palavras de Dumbledore. – E o que isso tem a ver com o que vi?

- Se algum... distúrbio perturba a superfície do oceano, se criará... – Dumbledore continuou dizendo, levantando sua ossuda mão e tocando a ilusão que criara com seu longo dedo indicador - ... uma onda. Não importa quão grande ou pequeno seja, as ondas chegarão – invariavelmente – às costas de todas as ilhas assentadas sobre esse oceano.

E, pelo fato de que sua percepção desse inconsciente coletivo havia aumentado graças aos efeitos da poção... foi possível que visse o distúrbio criado por algo tão co-natural como o _Carcer Lamentatio Anima_... antes de que seus efeitos se materializassem.

- Então as visões... foram algo acidental. – Harry murmurou, um pouco triste.

- Por acidente... ou por providência.

- Providência?

- O destino é uma amante caprichosa, filho meu. – o Professor respondeu, algo enigmático. – Às vezes, decide mostrar sua mão de forma inesperada.

Harry lembrou da advertência anteriormente enunciada por Firenze.

_"Uma visão... uma visão de morte e destruição... do passado... do futuro... talvez do presente. O tempo não significa muito para o Universo."_

Restava uma pergunta a responder. Todas essas visões haviam se cumprido? Ou o futuro lhes preparava algo mais terrível?

Havia uma coisa de que Harry estava seguro... essa era uma resposta que o Professor Dumbledore não poderia dar.

- Tenho que deixa-lo por hoje, Harry. – disse Dumbledore, descansando sua enrugada mão sobre o ombro do garoto. – Ainda me restam coisas a discutir com o Senhor Lindermann, e logo seus amigos desejarão retornar para o seu lado.

O ancião sorriu, sua vista passeando pela mesinha ao lado da cama de Harry. Só então o rapaz deu-se conta de que estava rodeado por cartões de "Melhore Logo", deliciosos doces, dois ursinhos de pelúcia, e até uma figurinha de uma enfermeira mexendo os quadris ao ritmo de uma canção silenciosa.

Harry não pode fazer mais que sorrir; dava gosto estar em casa.

Conhecendo sem dúvida o que havia chamado a atenção do mestre, Harry indicou com a cabeça a mesinha e disse: - Entre amigos.

Com isso, o Professor Dumbledore alcançou o pacote mais próximo de drágeas de todos os sabores de Bertie Botts. Apressadamente o abriu, jogando na boca um escura drágea, seu rosto adquirindo uma expressão de prazer. Aparentemente, o velho Bertie finalmente fora bom com Dumbledore.

- Framboesa?

- Pimenta negra. – o Diretor anunciou. Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver a expressão de surpresa do garoto, e acrescentou: - Um sabor horrível... mas faz milagres em melhorar minhas alergias. – Com uma conspiradora piscadela de olho, o velho bruxo saiu do recinto.

Apenas uns segundos se passaram antes que Ron, Luna, Ginny e Neville retornassem ao aposento, parando ao redor do leito que ocupava o jovem de olhos verdes. Ron não demorou em meter a mão na bolsa cheia de rãs de chocolate que estava no criado-mudo, o que levou Luna a bater-lhe no ombro por seus maus modos.

Ron se defendeu com rapidez: - Que! Ele já está acordado! Não vai se incomodar! Pergunte a ele!

- Não se preocupe, Luna. Eu já estou acostumado. – disse Harry, sorrindo distraidamente para seus amigos, enquanto procurava algum sinal da presença de Hermione.

- Não pude encontrá-la. – Ginny respondeu-lhe antes que tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar. – Provavelmente não conseguiu dormir e foi caminhar pelo pátio.

Harry engoliu em seco. Já havia esperado vinte e oito dias para vê-la; parece que o destino lhe obrigava a esperar uns minutos mais.

Seus olhos pousaram-se em Neville, que estava parado com um braço recostado sobre os ombros de Ginny e o outro apoiando-se sobre uma bengala. O pequeno sorriso que havia em seus lábios perdeu as forças. Seus amigos sofreram o próprio inferno que ele naquela noite, e tinham as cicatrizes como prova disso.

- Realmente... realmente estão bem? Não estão dizendo isso para me fazer sentir melhor... ou sim?

- Estamos bem, Harry. Não se preocupe conosco. – Luna respondeu por todos.

- Tenho que agradecer a vocês... – continuou Harry, repassando em sua mente a incrível façanha de seus amigos quando estes desarmaram Malfoy e atacaram os Comensais. – Não preciso dizer a vocês o quão valentes foram. Obrigado.

- Ouça, somos uma equipe. – disse Ron, um sorriso sincero em seus lábios. – Somos a Armada de Dumbledore. Ou já se esqueceu?

Harry sorriu com suavidade. Realmente eram uma equipe. Via tal lealdade tão fascinante quanto aterrorizante.

Sua atenção retornou ao outro rapaz de cabelo escuro que se encontrava em seu pequeno cubículo. Lembrou como Neville... o jovem tímido, de voz suave e insegura... havia desafiado os três criminosos que torturaram seus pais até a loucura, e como nesse improvável cenário O Menino-Que-Quase-Foi-Escolhido foi a voz da razão.

Uma ação que por pouco lhe custa a vida.

"_Preferimos morrer agora que deixa-lo ganhar! Me ouve, Harry? Escolhemos morrer se isso significa que Ele será detido!"_

E, sem dúvida alguma, Neville dizia o que sentia em seu coração.

"_Meus pais deram sua vida para proteger o segredo, Harry. Não deixe que seu sacrifício seja em vão."_

Sim... definitivamente Neville sabia mais sobre a Profecia do que Harry imaginava... talvez ainda mais que o próprio Harry. Tinham uma conversa pendente, embora fosse para outro momento e em outro lugar.

- Você esteve brilhante, Neville.

- Esteve mesmo, não é? – Ginny acrescentou, erguendo sua mão para entrelaçar seus dedos com os de seu namorado. Ela não entendia, ou simplesmente desconhecia, a profundidade da conexão entre os dois rapazes, mas a expressão no rosto de Neville não deixava dúvida que ele sim.

- Nem mencione isso, Harry. – o mais jovem dos Longbottom agregou. – Além do mais, sou eu quem tem que lhe agradecer.

- Esta louco? Por pouco faço que o matem! – Harry balbuciou, a frustração clara em sua voz, com a lembrança fresca em sua mente das maldições que golpearam Neville, seu corpo inconsciente voando pelo ar como se pesasse o mesmo que uma pluma, antes de cair de encontro às portas.

- Bellatrix, - começou a esclarecer Neville -, ela agora... agora não poderá machucar mais ninguém.

- Está morta?

- Quisera ela. – disse Ginny, a voz carregada de desdém. – Está em St. Mungus. Quando o Avada rebotou em você e a impactou... bom, não a matou, mas destruiu o que restava de seu cérebro.

- Os curadores dizem que jamais despertará. – acrescentou Luna, seus dedos brincando com os cabelos na nuca de Ron.

- Finalmente, recebeu o que merecia. – murmurou o ruivo.

Harry deixou que esse pedaço de informação penetrasse sua mente. O demônio que era a mão direita de Voldemort... essa mulher traiçoeira culpada da morte de seu padrinho e de dezenas de outros... essa víbora que havia conspirado para acabar com a vida de Harry... já não existia mais.

Surpreendeu-se ao dar-se conta de que não sentia nada depois de ouvir essa boa notícia. Não havia felicidade ao saber que Sirius por fim fora vingado... nem orgulho ao saber que ele tivera um papel em seu fim... nem raiva irreprovável ao pensar em todos os outros atos malvados e inomináveis nos quais a Comensal havia participado.

Nada, exceto uma sensação de frio intenso na boca de seu estômago que lhe dizia que havia muitíssimos bruxos que estariam felizes de tomar o lugar de Bellatrix ao lado do Senhor das Trevas.

Essa batalha havia terminado... mas a guerra apenas começava.

De repente, uma voz autoritária procedente do outro lado da enfermaria penetrou a privacidade das cortinas e interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

- SENHOR MALFOY! TEM QUE PARAR COM ESSA TOLICE! Você precisa tomar isto! AGORA!

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy estava aqui? Em Hogwarts? Depois do que fizera por sua querida tia? Depois que manteve os alunos prisioneiros a mercê de sua varinha?

A expressão nos olhos de Ron era a única resposta que precisava.

- Harry, por favor... acalme-se... ouça a...

Mas Harry não lhe deu ouvidos. Seu coração começou a bombear pura adrenalina por suas veias enquanto o rapaz jogou seus lençóis de um lado, pulou da cama, e começou a marchar descalço para as cortinas. Luna tentou para-lo ao agarra-lo pela mão, enquanto Ginny agarrou-lhe forte pelo ombro, mas ele livrou-se com facilidade e, puxando a cortina para um lado, pousou seus olhos sobre o aluno que a Senhora Pomfrey atendia nesse momento.

- VOCÊ! – Harry rugiu, marchando para Malfoy com uma única idéia em mente: esmurra-lo até converte-lo em uma polpa sangrenta.

Foi ele quem ajudara os Comensais da Morte a entrar no colégio; foi ele quem feriu Hermione... é ele quem merece morrer!

Não ouviu a Senhora Pomfrey ordenar-lhe que voltasse à sua cama de imediato, ameaçando-lhe chamar o Diretor e amarra-lo ao leito. Harry apenas empurrou a mulher para um lado como se não fosse mais que um móvel no grande aposento.

Via penas Draco Malfoy, com sua cabeça descansando sobre uma almofada, seu cabelo... sem cor e seco... suas bochechas... ocas e ossudas... seus olhos grises... sem brilho e sem vida.

Não o teria reconhecido, exceto pelo fato de que naqueles lábios pálidos descansava a sombra do sorriso de desprezo que era puramente Malfoy.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!

Harry encontrou-se a apenas um metro da cama do Slytherin, convencido de que daria ao loiro o castigo que tanto merecia.

E o teria feito se não fosse por Ron, que plantou-se firmemente entre seu amigo e seu inimigo. O corpo de Harry chocou-se contra o ruivo, que aproveitou a oportunidade para rodear Harry com seus longos braços em um intento de freá-lo.

- PÁRA, HARRY! QUIETO!

- SOLTE-ME! – gritou com fúria. Enquanto Ron mantinha Harry ocupado, Ginny e Luna ajudaram a Senhora Pomfrey a levantar-se do chão; a anciã parecia estar petrificada pelo que estava acontecendo em sua enfermaria.

Por que estavam tão resolutos em proteger Malfoy? Ele conspirou com Bellatrix! Se fosse por ele, todos estariam mortos! Por que lhes importava o que lhe acontecesse?

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! – Ron gritou-lhe ao ouvido. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com um fogo interno, mas sua voz se converteu em nada mais que um sussurro ao continuar: - Malfoy foi castigado o suficiente. Se você fizer isso agora, apenas se meterá em problemas. E não vou deixar que vá para Azkaban por algo tão estúpido como isto!

- Deixe-o prosseguir.

Harry levou uns segundos para captar que a voz terrivelmente rouca que pronunciara essa ordem pertencia ao jovem a quem estava tão resolvido a atacar. Mesmo quando esse cruel sorriso ainda estava presente no rosto do Slytherin, em sua voz não havia rastro do desprezo que Harry estava acostumado a ouvir.

De fato, era a voz de alguém que fora total e completamente derrotado.

- Se o Santo Potter quer me matar, deixe que faça.

A raiva de Harry cresceu, mas desse ódio uma nova emoção nasceu: incredulidade.

Incredulidade porque Harry não podia compreender o que a voz em sua cabeça estava lhe dizendo.

- Realmente... é isso mesmo o que quer? Você é um canalha doente, sabe? - Harry disse entre dentes, conhecendo bem a resposta. O sorriso nos lábios de Malfoy cresceu, mas em seus olhos surgiu uma expressão escura e fria, incongruente com a expressão cínica de seu rosto. Havia agora tanto ódio nesses olhos cinzas que Harry encontrou-se rezando para que Malfoy se levantasse dessa cama e lhe esmurrasse, em silêncio pedindo por algo... qualquer coisa... que lhe servisse de escusa para pôr suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Malfoy.

Mas nada aconteceu; Malfoy permaneceu deitado em sua cama, seus olhos não enfocados em Harry, mas em outra coisa... algo ainda mais terrível... algo que somente o Slytherin podia ver.

Harry começou a sentir que sua raiva lentamente retrocedia, como as ondas do oceano depois de golpear a costa. Seu corpo agora tremia pelo esforço físico e, completamente exausto, passou de lutar contra o agarre de Ron a apoiar-se sobre o ruivo. Seu melhor amigo dava-lhe palmadinhas torpes nas costas enquanto sussurrava: - Está bem, Harry... tudo ficará bem. Dirigindo-se à Senhora Pomfrey, disse: - Pode soltar a varinha... tudo está sob controle.

No momento seguinte, Ginny caminhou para eles e, junto com seu irmão, ajudou a carregar Harry de volta à sua cama. Mal havia sentado nela, a enfermeira surgiu diante dele com um garrafa que continha um líquido branco e viscoso.

- Tome isto... vai sentir-se melhor. – ordenou. A voz da anciã ainda tremia, mas já havia recobrado algo de sua cor. Desta vez, Harry obedeceu, e surpreendeu-se com o fato de que o remédio não tinha gosto tão ruim como parecia. Com isso, a Senhora Pomfrey deixou-os a sós, fechando a cortina antes de voltar a cuidar do loiro.

Devia ser uma poção de fortalecimento, porque em pouco tempo a respiração de Harry já havia retornado à sua normalidade, seu corpo não doía tanto, e sentia que podia com seu próprio peso.

- Melhor? – perguntou Neville.

Harry assentiu. Restava algo muito mais importante que sua saúde para se discutir. – O que Malfoy faz aqui? Como não está apodrecendo em Azkaban como os outros Comensais?

Os quatro amigos que lhe rodeavam trocaram olhares, perguntando-se como explicariam isso. Ginny foi a primeira a falar: - Descobriu-se que Malfoy estava... cooperando com sua tia contra sua vontade.

- O QUE? – balbuciou Harry. Abaixou a voz quando o olhar de Ron lembrou-lhe que não estava em um campo de Quadribol. – E quem é o suficientemente estúpido para acreditar nisso?

- Dumbledore e Lindermann... Lupin e os outros aurores... e eu. – respondeu Luna.

- O que?! Como pode acreditar nesse bastardo?! Contra a vontade dele... aquele! – resmungou Harry entre dentes, inconscientemente fazendo um sinal obsceno com sua mão. – Ele é um Comensal desde que usava fraldas!

- A mãe dele está morta. – foi a resposta de Luna.

- E? – replicou o Gryffindor. Passaram-se uns segundos antes que a notícia penetrasse seu cérebro, e encontrou-se franzindo o cenho em sinal de confusão. A última coisa que havia escutado sobre Narcissa Malfoy era que estava vivinha e muito bem, ainda lutando com as autoridades para que libertassem seu esposo, Lucius, de Azkaban, alegando que haviam conspirado para culpa-lo.

- Ouça a Luna. – suplicou Ron. Harry engoliu a vontade de responder e permitiu que a Ravenclaw continuasse.

- Naquela noite, depois do que... do que aconteceu, nos ordenaram buscar todos os alunos que se encontravam no castelo e reuni-los no Salão Principal para uma revista. Tínhamos que permanecer ali até que os aurores terminassem de inspecionar o castelo por medo que houvesse outros Comensais esperando para atacar.

"Já haviam levado os feridos, e tinham sob sua custódia Rodolphus e Rabastan. Ginny estava com Neville na enfermaria, Dumbledore estava com você, e Ron se recusava a deixar sozinho o corpo de... de Hermione. Então, me ofereci como voluntária para ajudar com os pequenos que tinham que passar a noite no salão. Aí ouvi trechos das conversas entre os aurores que estavam revisando o castelo, e até cheguei a ver Malfoy quando o levavam a um quarto para interrogá-lo."

"Estava gritando como um louco, lutando para libertar-se. Foi preciso o esforço conjunto de cinco aurores para finalmente arrasta-lo ao quarto. Justo antes que a porta fechasse atrás deles, ouvi Malfoy claramente gritar "SALVEM-NA!"."

"Pensava que ele falava de Hermione... que finalmente ficara louco... então não dei muito atenção a isso e me dediquei a velar os pequenos."

"A manhã já chegava, e exatamente quando nos preparávamos para limpar o salão e esperar o café, chegaram as corujas com o correio. Pude ver a coruja negra que leva o brasão dos Malfoy, com um grande deforme pacote pendurado em seu bico. A coruja pareceu procurar Malfoy no salão e, não encontrando-o, jogou o pacote no assento que usualmente ele ocupa."

"Cada osso de meu corpo gritava que havia algo de errado com esse pacote. Então, bati à porta dos aurores e lhes disse que havia chegado um embrulho para um dos alunos acusados de conspirar com os Comensais. Procuraram Lupin e Tonks, os quais interromperam o interrogatório de Malfoy e foram revisar o pacote. Depois de assegurar-se que não continha maldições nem feitiços no pacote, o abriram."

Harry surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz trêmula de Luna. A garota que fora testemunha da morte de sua mãe agora parecia estar afetada de maneira pouco característica pelo que presenciara no salão. Harry não era conhecido por ser expressivo nem afetuoso, mas não pode fazer mais que colocar sua mão sobre o ombro de Luna de maneira terna. Ron segurava a garota pela mão, seu polegar acariciando os nós de seus dedos, enquanto murmurava "Continue... você consegue...".

Luna respirou profundamente, recobrando um pouco de sua tranqüila compostura. – Foi horrível... seus olhos cinzas abertos em uma congelada expressão de horror... seus lábios costurados com linha... a pele e o cabelo manchados de sangue... pedaços do couro cabeludo arrancados... e o cheiro... um nauseante cheiro de morte e putrefação.

- Narcissa Malfoy. – sussurrou Harry, engolindo em seco em um intento de acalmar sua vontade de vomitar.

- Sua cabeça, para ser mais precisos. – Ginny acrescentou, em um sussurro. – Ouvimos Lupin dizer ao papai que a cabeça não tinha língua, e que no lugar da língua havia um pedaço de pergaminho... uma mensagem para Malfoy.

- Mas é que... é que não compreendo. – murmurou Harry. Então, Narcissa Malfoy havia sofrido uma morte dolorosa com a intenção de servir de aviso a seu filho. Quem fez isto? E por quê?

- Sabemos apenas de alguns detalhes. – Neville continuou. – Mas segundo o que ouvimos, o Ministério decidiu não apresentar queixa, porque a evidência aponta para o fato de que Bellatrix tinha Narcissa como refém a fim de obrigar Malfoy a ajuda-la com seu plano.

- Bellatrix? Você querem me... não pode ser... Está me dizendo que Bellatrix matou sua própria irmã? – perguntou com incredulidade. Assassinar a sua própria carne e sangue... quão malévolo tem que ser para fazer algo assim!

- Aparentemente. – disse Ron, com um suspiro. – Malfoy nunca teve chance; sua mãe estava morta há, pelo menos, três dias.

Isso explicava o estranho comportamento de Malfoy durante aquela semana; sua atitude contida; sua ansiedade, os olhares estranhos, e a enigmática advertência que dera a Harry quando se encontraram perto das portas do Salão Principal naquela terrível noite. Sabia o que aconteceria e não podia... ou não queria... fazer nada para impedir.

- Não entendo algo. Por que precisariam subornar Malfoy para ajudá-los a livrar-se de mim? Ele seria o primeiro voluntário!

- Não sabemos. Mas estamos inclinados a pensar que é verdade. Até a própria Hermione crê que é. – Neville disse.

- Mas, por quê?

Ron olhou-o nos olhos ao responder: - Porque Malfoy tentou suicidar-se quando inteirou-se do que aconteceu com sua mãe.

- Não acredito em você. – murmurou Harry.- O Draco Malfoy? Ele nunca havia se importado com ninguém que não fosse ele!

- Pois acredite. – Luna disse com sinceridade. – Estávamos aqui quando Snape o trouxe. A Senhora Pomfrey conseguiu estabiliza-lo, mas tiveram que leva-lo a St. Mungus de emergência. Voltou há dois dias apenas.

Adivinhando a linha de pensamento de seu amigo, Ron sacudiu a cabeça e acrescentou com seriedade: - Harry, você sabe que não sou fã de Draco Malfoy. De fato, odeio o maldito porco. Tentei acreditar na idéia de que ele o fizera para chamar a atenção, fazer-se passar por louco e que lhe tivessem pena, mas... depois de vê-lo com meus próprios olhos... isso não foi nenhum truque, Harry. Ele realmente queria morrer.

A pior dor de cabeça que Harry havia experimentado em seus dezessete anos de vida agora pulsava por trás de seus olhos. Isto era demais. Não podia... não podia absorver totalmente o que ouvira desde que acordou. Só havia alguém que podia ajuda-lo neste momento, e esse era...

- Hermione. – chamou em um suspiro. Precisava vê-la, senti-la, ter a prova inegável de que estava viva e saudável. Era incrível que, apesar de que se sentia tão cansado fisicamente, seu espírito estivesse tão inquieto, como um felino selvagem que estivera em uma jaula demasiado tempo.

- Sabe? Creio que tenho uma boa idéia de onde ela pode estar metida.

Harry demorou reconhecer o dono dessa voz, especialmente quando não havia nada no recinto que indicasse a presença de uma sexta pessoa. Mas Ron apenas sorriu e, apontando com a cabeça para a cortina que estava atrás de Harry, disse: - Perdoe-me, amigo. Não queríamos acordá-lo.

- Sério? Porque o alvoroço que _Potter_ causou podia levantar um morto.

Uma nova onda de vergonha e culpa envolveu Harry quando este deu-se conta de que havia esquecido de perguntar por uma pessoa... um homem que conseguira surpreende-lo em mais de uma ocasião durante o curso daquela noite.

Atontado, os pés de Harry tocaram o frio chão e se dirigiram para a cortina direita de seu pequeno cubículo. Afastando-a, viu-o deitado na cama. Tinha um aparelho de aço ao redor de sua cabeça que lhe restringia o movimento, e grandes bandagens ao redor do pescoço. Perdera um pouco de peso, e seu cabelo loiro estava mais longo do que Harry lembrava. Realmente parecia vulnerável. Mas não havia maneira de confundir o sorriso em seu rosto.

Harry nunca fora tão feliz ao ver o sorriso de convencido de Roger Davies.

- Então, o Belo Adormecido por fim acordou. Me alegra vê-lo. – Roger disse com um pouco de dificuldade. A quietude do corpo do Ravenclaw era óbvia para Harry, e se fez claro que seu antes inimigo ficara paralisado por seus ferimentos.

- Eu sinto. - foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu responder. Em sua memória surgiram os rostos de Sirius, de Cedric, e de seus pais... Quantos mais teriam que sofrer em seu nome?

- Você não tem porque senti-lo. – Roger replicou rapidamente. – Depois de tudo, não é sua culpa. Você é só outra vítima, como eu.

Harry deu um vacilante passo em direção a cama. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais evidente era a magnitude dos ferimentos de Roger. – Como se sente?

- Bom, a verdade é que não estou sentindo muito... o que parece ser o problema. – brincou Roger, com um pouco de amargura plasmando-se em sua voz. Rapidamente se desfez dela antes de adicionar: - Mas a Senhora Pomfrey disse que estou melhorando. Já recuperei o tato nos dedos das mãos e dos pés... creio que alguém me fez cosquinhas ontem, mas não estou seguro. Em um mês me transferirão para uma clínica de tratamento na Suíça... Meu prognóstico é bom para, pelo menos, uma recuperação parcial.

- COMPLETA! – gritaram Ron, Luna, Ginny e até Neville do outro cubículo.

Agora Harry se encontrava parado ao lado de Roger. Segurando a mão do loiro de modo amistoso, disse: - O que você fez... foi incrivelmente corajoso.

O sorriso nos lábios do Monitor perdeu forças antes que este sussurrasse: - E tolo... mas não podia ficar sem fazer nada. – Seus olhos, que estiveram enfocados em Harry, agora se perdiam no alto teto da enfermaria. Respirou profundamente por uns instantes antes de acrescentar: - Sabe? Antes me perguntava como seria se sentir O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, por um dia. – Retornou sua atenção a Harry. – Creio que meu desejo se cumpriu.

- Devia ter me perguntado... teria evitado a dor de cabeça. – replicou Harry.

- Agora é tarde. – respondeu Roger. Seu sorriso lentamente retornou, e nele Harry podia ver o autêntico bom humor que vira na noite do baile. – Mas há algumas conseqüências de minha ação que, embora inesperadas, são muito bem recebidas.

Harry não pode mais que devolver-lhe o sorriso. O bom ânimo de Roger ante tais circunstâncias era realmente contagiante. – Ah, sim? E quais são?

Roger sussurrou em forma de plano de conspiração: – Os banhos de esponja.

- De Pomfrey? - Harry disse, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Definitivamente, essa era uma imagem mental que não queria ter.

- Oww! Não! – riu Roger, simultaneamente fazendo um gesto de dor pelo esforço físico que fazia. – Digamos apenas que há boas 'visitantes' que dão mais do que tem. Depois de tudo, até a Senhora Pomfrey tem que dormir. – Piscou o olho e sorriu maliciosamente, deixando claro a Harry que em verdade estava comprometido em permanecer firme.

Harry riu com sinceridade enquanto dava umas palmadas no braço de Roger. – Sabe? Não consigo lembrar porque você não me caía bem.

- Talvez, porque tentei roubar sua garota? – ofereceu Roger, erguendo a sobrancelha brincalhonamente.

- Então... – replicou o Gryffindor com seu próprio sorriso convencido - você sabia que era minha garota, não?

- Potter, todos na escola, exceto você, sabíamos.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas se ruborizarem. Olhou por sobre seu ombro apenas deparar-se com Luna, Ginny e Neville concordando vigorosamente com a cabeça. Coçou a nuca em um gesto de tímida vergonha. – Joguem na minha cara, então...

- Ela é única. – Roger sussurrou em um tom pouco mais sério. O sorriso em seu rosto agora era um de silenciosa resignação. – Você é um homem afortunado, Potter.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Harry, sua voz soando forçada para seus próprios ouvidos.

- Não agradeça. Apenas seja bom com ela.

- Prometido.

- E... – disse Roger, com voz mais forte para o benefício dos amigos de Harry. - ... falando de garotas que gostam de caras com cicatrizes... quer saber o que ela me disse sobre qual era seu lugar favorito em toda a Hogwarts?

- A biblioteca? - Ron e Harry responderam simultaneamente.

Com uma expressão de impaciência no rosto, Roger murmurou: - Raios... com razão a pobre se impacienta com vocês. – Ron parou ao lado de Harry, esperando que o Monitor continuasse. – De acordo, Gêmeos Tarados... vou lhes dar uma pista... em que lugar do colégio se encontram as raízes de Hermione... plantadas com a de vocês?

Ron franziu o cenho para então responder: - De que demônios fala? Raízes? O que Pomfrey está lhe dando? Hermione não tem raí...

Roger apontou com o queixo para Harry e, dirigindo-se para Ron, disse: - Olhe na cara dele. Ele sabe a resposta.

Harry sabia. Era o lugar cuja sombra viram desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Vá até ela, Potter.

* * *

- Ainda acho que você devia ter me deixado ir procurá-la. – murmurou Ron entre dentes, olhando de lado a lado como se esperasse que algum novo perigo surgisse do nada.

Uma existência um pouco paranóica era um dos efeitos secundários de ser um dos melhores de Harry Potter.

- Não queria que ela me visse naquela cama. – confessou Harry com um pouco de dificuldade. – E não queria que fosse na frente de todo mundo. – Faltava-lhe um pouco de ar devido a caminhada, e havia recorrido ao ombro de Ron o qual utilizava como muleta.

Já estava no pátio de Hogwarts, caminhando diretamente para a árvore diante do lago. Era aquele momento do dia quando o sol já havia se escondido detrás das montanhas, mas rebeldes raios de luz que se recusavam a dizer adeus pintavam o céu de uma mística cor laranja. Era uma visão realmente bela.

Por sorte, Ron e Harry não se encontraram com muitos alunos no caminho, e aos poucos com que haviam se encontrado pediram que não dissessem a ninguém que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu havia acordado. Harry tivera suficientes distrações hoje para durar um vida, e não estava preparado para enfrentar o resto da escola.

- Certo. – resmungou Ron. – Mas ao menos abotoe o casaco de Neville. Vai pegar um resfriado.

Harry sorriu. Definitivamente, o ambiente estava frio, como era o usual no final de Novembro. E estava muito ventilado, julgando pela maneira como o seu cabelo ia de um lado a outro. Mas desde quando Ron havia se preocupado com isso? – Você começa a soar como sua mãe. – replicou com humor.

- Você também o faria se tivesse visto... – suspirou Ron. Não foi necessário que finalizasse a oração. Harry entendeu perfeitamente. Ele também se preocuparia tanto quanto se visse seus dois melhores amigos '_morrer'_.

Seu sorriso perdeu a intensidade. Estivera muito preocupado com o bem-estar físico de seus amigos que não se pusera a pensar que havia feridas – às vezes mais profundas e permanentes – que eram invisíveis à vista.

- Eu sinto. – disse Harry. Não lembrava a última vez que pedira perdão a Ron, mas pensou que nunca seria o suficiente.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Ron, engolindo em seco. Harry pode ver que estava desejoso de dizer algo, mas o ruivo permaneceu calado. O coração de Harry se fez pesado e, desviando o olhar, viu a silhueta da árvore a apenas 30 metros, uma imagem peculiar emoldurada pela brilhante superfície do lago.

Viu uma bola peluda pulando para cima e para baixo e correndo em círculos ao redor da árvore, e reconheceu Crookshanks, o gato de Hermione, que estava se divertindo ao perseguir um rouxinol dourado. Mas não havia sinal de sua amiga.

- Não a vejo. – disse Harry, esquadrinhando a área. Não lhe ajudava o fato de que uma das lentes de seus óculos havia se quebrado, quando caiu contra o chão após o Avada de Bellatrix.

- Eu sim... ao menos seus sapatos.

Ron caminhou um pouco mais para frente, permitindo a Harry ver o que ele vira há uns instantes. Com o olhar um pouco embaçado, Harry viu uma garota deitada sobre a grama, recostada no tronco e com a cabeça descasando sobre uma raiz particularmente protuberante. Tinha as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, segurando contra seu coração o que parecia ser um livro volumoso.

Ron parou de caminhar, e Harry fez o mesmo. – Bom, aí está... – disse o ruivo desnecessariamente. Não passou despercebido o fato de que soava incômodo. Depois de uns instantes de silêncio, surpreendeu Harry quando disse: - Eu sou quem deve se desculpar.

- O quê?

- Falhei, Harry. – disse com voz trêmula. – Não pude... não pude protegê-la.

- Ron, não havia nada que você pudesse...

Ron continuou falando, ignorando os protestos de Harry: - Quando a vi... com o punhal de Malfoy... soube... soube o que ia fazer... mas não pude... não pude detê-la... tal como não pude protege-lo da maldição de Bellatrix. – Momentaneamente perdeu a voz, e uma errante lágrima desceu por sua sardenta bochecha. Rapidamente secou-se com a manga, endireitando sua postura em um infantil intento de recobrar a compostura.

Harry não disse nada. O que podia dizer? Não havia palavras que podiam fazer com que Ron se sentisse melhor. Ele estivera na mesma posição de sua amigo em outras ocasiões e sabia de uma coisa: eram as ações, não as palavras, as que podiam fazer a diferença. De modo que fez algo que não fizeram em seus seis anos de estreita amizade: abraçou o jovem Weasley. A primeira reação de Ron foi pôr-se tenso, mas pouco a pouco relaxou, até devolver o abraço a seu amigo.

Um tempo depois, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo riso de Ron. – O que há? – perguntou Harry com voz cortada, encontrando dificuldade em respirar, enquanto tinha um nó na garganta.

Ron ainda lutava para controlar seu riso ao responder: - Estava pensando... se alguém passasse e nos visse assim... iriam chegar a conclusões errôneas.

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu Harry. Empurrou Ron até poder vê-lo cara a cara e, agarrando-o pelos ombros, acrescentou: - Os ruivos não me atraem.

- Oh, a maldição de ser um Weasley! – brincou Ron. Sorrindo, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e apontou para a árvore. – Vá até ela, tigre.

Harry respirou profundamente em uma tentativa de acalmar seus nervos. De relance viu Ron dando a volta, pronto para retornar ao castelo. – Não se afaste demais.

- Está seguro de que não quer privacidade?

Harry recordou o conselho de Dumbledore, e não havia melhor momento para essa conversa particular. – Há algo que tenho que lhes dizer. – E, com isso, Harry cruzou a distância que o separava da pessoa que desejava abraçar desde o primeiro momento em que soube que estava vivo.

Por um instante, viu-a como a vira naquela noite... primeiro, como a bela menina feita mulher que conhecera na sacada, depois de seis anos de estreita amizade... em seguida, como o sacrifício ensangüentado, ajoelhada no chão do Grande Salão, aceitando um destino de dor, de sofrimento e de tormento... tudo por ele.

Prometera à ela naquela noite que estariam juntos, acontecesse o que fosse. E graças a um inesperado e surpreendente milagre, ambos sobreviveram ao impossível para cumprir essa promessa.

Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado desse corpo, seus olhos agora enfocados exclusivamente nela. A expressão de seu rosto familiar era uma de paz, de contentamento, como se estivesse sonhando com uma realidade onde o perigo não estava esperando por eles detrás de cada esquina. Mas havia perdido peso, e seus olhos estavam rodeados por uma escura sombra que a fazia parecer ter mais que seus dezoito anos. Sabia que provavelmente era uma conseqüência de ter passado mais de vinte dias preocupando-se incessantemente por seu bem-estar.

Não tinha coração para desperta-la. Então, apenas manteve-lhe ajoelhado ao seu lado, alcançando com a mão – mas não tocando – sua face. Desejava tanto descansar sua cabeça sobre seu peito e ouvir essa última e inegável evidência de que ela realmente estava viva – o bater de seu coração.

Encontrou-se recordando a primeira vez que partiu no trem para Hogwarts, e o momento em que esta garota entrara no compartimento que ocupavam Ron e ele, procurando a rã de Neville. Quem teria imaginado que essa menina de cabelo indômito e pouca destreza social acabaria sendo não somente uma de seus melhores amigos, mas a pessoa mais importante em sua vida?

Sentia em cada osso de seu corpo... o amor que ela sentia por ele. Era tão palpável que se perguntava como podia ter sido tão cego. Estava ali... em seu abraço e suas palavras de apoio antes que ele enfrentasse a um Quirrel na batalha para possuir a pedra... na forma que ela correra para ele quando acordou do feitiço que o basilisco lhe lançara... em como havia arriscado tudo para salvar seu padrinho de uma execução garantida... em como havia se mantido a seu lado durante o Torneio Tribuxo, sofrendo escárnio ao ajuda-lo com seus feitiços ao mesmo tempo em que tentava salvar sua amizade com Ron... em como se recusou a distanciar-se dele quando ele decidiu despejar sua ira sobre todos que lhe rodeavam... em como se submeteu ao que sabia ser perigo iminente, por ele... em como lutara contra os demônios que o atormentavam para finalmente sair-se vitoriosa.

Mas a que preço?

Todos esses momentos em que quase a perdera... quando ela esteve petrificada... quando foi submetida à maldição do Comensal ao acompanhar-lhe ao Departamento de Mistérios para "salvar" Sirius... quando Bellatrix e seus companheiros lhe aplicaram a mesma maldição simultaneamente, enviando onda após onda de incomparável dor à cada célula de seu corpo... e quando caíra sob o peso da ferida que ela mesma se causara em uma tentativa de salvar Harry de um obscuro destino.

E... graças a um fenômeno que ninguém podia explicar... ela ainda estava aqui. Com ele.

Mas a pergunta permanecia sem resposta... o que teria acontecido se não fosse assim? O que teria acontecido se ele houvesse acordado apenas para deparar-se com o fato de que a pessoa a quem havia jurado amor estava descansando... a seis pés sob a terra?

Envolveu-se com o abrigo de Neville o mais que pode. Estava tremendo, mas não era de frio. Tentou ignorar a súbita asfixia, o estreitamento que sentia em sua garganta, e a dor no peito causada pela realização de quão perto esteve de perde-la de vez. Tentou concentrar-se em outras coisas belas... divinas... como a primeira vez que provou seus lábios... a primeira vez que ouviu-a dizer "te amo"... o sabor de sua pele... a forma com que ela sussurrava seu nome... como enterrava seus pequenos dedos em sua pele quando queria aproxima-lo.

Mas somente um pensamento permanecia constantemente em sua cabeça... que neste instante, as leis do universo ditavam que ele deveria estar parado diante de uma lápide de mármore com o nome "Hermione Granger" talhado em sua superfície.

Sem estar consciente do que fazia, Harry começou a chorar... não histéricos soluços nem expressões de lamento... mas silenciosas e discretas lágrimas que deslizavam sem pressa por suas bochechas.

E, como na história da lua, a terceira lágrima derramada caiu sobre a mão de Hermione. E ela lentamente começou a despertar.

- Arry?

Era um murmúrio mais que um chamado, mas foi o suficiente para capturar sua atenção. Harry ergueu a cabeça e encarou-a, e não pode mais que sorrir enquanto a via acordar, seus olhos incapazes de enfocar momentaneamente na figura ajoelhada ao lado dela. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a esfregar os olhos, lutando contra o peso do sono interrompido, como uma menina cujos pais lhe negaram cinco minutos mais na cama.

Mas toda sua atitude mudou quando abriu os olhos pela segunda vez, porque foi então quando verdadeiramente deu-se conta de que não estava nem sonhando nem enlouquecendo, e que ele realmente havia acordado e se encontrava ali a seu lado.

- HARRY! – gritou, seu rosto uma mescla de surpresa e felicidade enquanto jogava no chão o que havia segurado contra seu peito, e se levantava do tronco rapidamente.

Ele sorriu um sorriso que não contradizia a umidade das lágrimas em suas bochechas. Mas não pode resistir a tentação de dizer: - O que? Esperava outro de seus namorados?

A resposta de Hermione foi ajoelhar-se diante dele e abraça-lo com tal força que o teria derrubado se já não estivesse de joelhos na grama. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e aproximou-a ainda mais. Beijava-lhe o cabelo castanho ao mesmo tempo em que derramava lágrimas frescas. Mas desta vez eram lágrimas de júbilo, já que a garota em seus braços estava inegavelmente _viva_.

Equivocadamente pensara que ela estava rindo, até que sentiu a umidade das lágrimas da jovem em seu peito. Hermione estava tremendo, e de vez em quando lhe escapava um soluço por entre os lábios. Ele fez a única coisa que podia fazer nessa situação: abraçou-a ainda mais forte, até que nenhuma partícula podia passar entre seus corpos, as mãos percorrendo-lhe as costas com ternura enquanto que seus lábios sussurravam suaves declarações de amor.

Ela começou a deixar beijos em seu pescoço, em seu queixo... nos arcos de suas bochechas... segurando o seu casaco como se tivesse medo de que Harry fosse desvanecer. Ele sabia exatamente como se sentia. As mãos de Harry viajaram para cima, os cachos caramelo fazendo cócegas nos nós dos dedos, até que sentiu o angustiante desejo de olhá-la de frente. Tomando o rosto delicadamente entre suas grandes mãos, afastou-se para trás apenas o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos.

Tão turbulentos. Tão apaixonados. Tão Hermione.

Viu-a morder o lábio inferior, segurando outro soluço antes que este pudesse escapar, procurando-o com o olhar. Esse olhar era tão intenso que ele estava seguro de que ela podia ver através dele, até sua própria alma.

E soube sem dúvida alguma que ela o conhecia melhor que ele próprio.

Pensou em milhares de coisas que lhe podia dizer. Mas a verdade é que qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer não expressaria cabalmente tudo o que ele sentia. Experimentava algo mais além que felicidade – e mais além do medo. Não havia outra forma de descobrir o êxtase que experimentava ao senti-la tão perto, tão real, e o terror que sentia ao recordar o quão próximo esteve de perdê-la.

- O que você fez. – sussurrou Harry, a voz rouca pela emoção e os olhos brilhantes ainda na escassa luz. – Foi incrível, _incrivelmente_ estúpido.

Ela mordeu o lábio com mais intensidade ainda, agarrando-o pelos braços e aferrando-se desesperadamente a ele. Levou algum momento para recuperar-se o suficiente para responder: - Perdoe-me, Harry... é que não... não podia...

Harry sorriu. – Obrigado.

Ela franziu o cenho como gesto de perplexidade, uma expressão que parecia incongruente com o torvelinho de emoções que se refletiam em seus olhos.

Ele começou a acariciar suas bochechas com ternura, secando o rastro que as lágrimas deixaram em seu caminho. – Você me salvou, Hermione... você e somente você...

Ela estava ainda mais confusa com sua confissão, o que teve o efeito positivo de acalma-la um pouco. – Salva-lo? Mas o Avada... quase o... quase...

Harry repetiu o que Dumbledore lhe dissera há apenas uma hora. – Quando você... quando você sacrificou sua alma pela minha... me deu o poder para enfrenta-los. - Embora tivesse a voz trêmula, o sorriso em seu rosto nunca vacilou: - Porque o que você fez... o fez por amor.

O que agora ele conhecia como o sorriso travesso de Hermione surgiu nos cantos da boca da garota. – Bom, - começou a dizer, arqueando a sobrancelha brincalhonamente -, eu acho você bonito. Mas daí ao amor...

Harry a silenciou com um beijo na testa. Manteve os lábios ali, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele roçando contra seus lábios secos. Sentiu-a tremer, a respiração agitada pelo casto contato. Ele não podia negar o fato de que a possibilidade de algo mais era o suficiente para faze-lo sentir cosquinhas subindo e descendo por sua coluna.

- Te amo. – sussurrou sobre a pele. – Tanto... mas tanto.

Embora não a visse, Harry sentiu-a fechar os olhos, acariciando com a ponta do nariz o queixo do jovem. – Eu também te amo. – disse em um suspiro. A mão direita de Hermione soltou o braço de Harry e lentamente viajou até o peito deste. Deslizou sigilosamente entre dois botões da camisa, até descansar sobre sua pele desnuda... justo sobre o lugar onde a mais imperdoável das maldições havia rebotado... exatamente sobre seu coração.

- Você realmente está bem, Harry? – perguntou ela, olhando-o nos olhos para assegurar-se da sinceridade de sua resposta.

- Estou. – respondeu o Gryffindor com um pequeno sorriso. Havia algo nessa carícia – tão infinitamente íntima e até algo proibida – que fez com que seu coração batesse a grande velocidade.

Ms seu sorriso logo vacilou... porque recordou que essa mesma mão que agora tão ternamente lhe acariciava fora a mão que dera o golpe fatal que por pouco fez que ele a perdesse para sempre.

- E você, - começou a perguntar ele, escondendo-lhe um cacho atrás da orelha -, como se sente de verdade?

- Estou bem, Harry. – sorriu Hermione, tratando de apaziguar os demônios que atormentavam o jovem. – E já que você acordou, lhe asseguro que não poderia estar melhor.

- Mas você... você... – começou a dizer o rapaz. Mas não podia concluir a oração.

- Não estou mais. Estou viva, Harry. – sussurrou, acariciando o queixo da jovem com a mão esquerda. – E senti saudade de você... Meu Deus, como senti sua falta!

Harry engoliu em seco. Havia tanta ternura, tanta devoção e tanto amor refletidos nesses formosos olhos castanhos que o faziam sentir-se tonto. Como podia? Depois de tudo o que ela sofrera por sua culpa. Como podia ser que o amasse tanto?

- Prometa-me... – suplicou o jovem, sua voz mal um sussurro enquanto descansava as mãos sobre os ombros de sua amiga. – Apenas me prometa, Mione, que... que nunca... _jamais_... fará algo tão perigoso como o que fez no baile.

Hermione nunca respondeu... ao menos não com palavras. O que fez foi sorrir um sorriso lânguido e apaziguador, e com o dedo indicador acariciou o peito de Harry... o côncavo do pescoço... a linha de sua mandíbula... a ponta de seu nariz... o arco de sua bochecha... a cicatriz em sua testa – a marca que lhe trouxera tanta dor agora agia como fonte de sensações de prazer.

Ergueu sua outra mão e acariciou o lábio inferior de Harry com o dedo polegar. O rapaz suspirou, tremendo, ponderando corretamente que ela tentava distraí-lo, mas descobrindo que não podia fazer nada impedi-la.

- Mione...

E então, inclinou-se sobre ele, e deixou que seus lábios descessem sobre os dele.

Foi um beijo lento e terno, como a primeira vez naquela noite na sacada, mas também era terrivelmente singular, porque somente a idéia de que por pouco perdia a chance de beijar seus lábios novamente o tornava muito mais doce.

Os olhos de Harry fecharam-se contra sua vontade, suas mãos descendo sem pressa pelos lados do corpo da garota, até que descansaram sobre a deliciosa curva de seus quadris. Tentou lembrar o que estava pensando antes dessa gloriosa carícia e, por um instante, pensou que havia conseguido.

Até que Hermione ergueu as mãos e afundou-as dentro do cabelo de Harry, e sua língua passeou languidamente sobre os lábios do jovem. Guiado por uma súbita e inexplicável fome, abriu sua boca para recebê-la, saboreando-a pela primeira vez no que parecia ser uma eternidade.

Por Merlin... seu sabor era ainda mais doce do que ele recordava, um sabor que lhe lembrava tudo o que ele amava... o vento em seu rosto quando voava em sua vassoura... o aroma de tinta e pergaminho impregnado na pele de Hermione depois de um dia particularmente ocupado na biblioteca... sentir a grama recém cortada quando estava sentado junto à ela sob a sombra desta mesma árvore... a sensação de seus cachos acariciando sua bochecha cada vez que ela deitava sua cabeça no ombro de Harry.

Eram esses momentos – talvez, ordinários para outras pessoas – que faziam com que toda a dor que ele havia experimentado em sua vida valesse a pena... apenas por ter a oportunidade de experimentá-los novamente.

Suas línguas se moviam freneticamente e um tanto torpes, em sua exploração mútua, e, contudo, ele sentia como se ela estivesse bebendo de sua alma da mesma forma que parecia estar roubando-lhe o ar de seus pulmões. O firme toque dela sobre o cabelo de Harry aproximou-o ainda mais. As mãos dele, que antes descansavam nos quadris, agora exploravam as curvas de trás. Puxou-a repentinamente até que os quadris de ambos se chocaram.

Ela era fogo, e ele morria de desejo de ser queimado. Alimentou-se do gemido dela, devorando seus suaves lábios, complacentes sob o firme assalto. As chamas do desejo acariciavam lugares nele que não sabia sequer que existiam, exigindo ainda mais. Mas forçou-se a ser terno, uma façanha por si mesma considerando a magnitude de seu desejo por ela.

Demandaria o título de "O Homem Mais Feliz Da Terra" em seu epitáfio se apenas lhe desse a oportunidade de acordar _assim_ todos os dias.

Mas algo mais estava ocorrendo.

Era verdade que ele estava se afogando nas sensações ocasionadas por essa boca e essas mãos sobre sua pele, e esses quadris friccionando-se contra os seus.

Mas havia outras sensações também... sensações que ele não podia explicar... como a sensação inconfundível de estar sob a água... de romper a superfície... de intensa luz tocando-lhe a pele... de um vento que parecia ergue-lo do chão e leva-lo para as nuvens...

Era algo tão fascinante quanto preocupante.

Hermione deve ter detectado que algo em Harry havia mudado, porque abruptamente parou o beijo e fitou-o com preocupação. – O que se passa? Machuquei você? Dói algo?

O rapaz não pode fazer mais que sorrir. Aqui estava o maior presente que a vida lhe dera... seus lábios inchados e vermelhos por seus beijos... a pele de suas costas quente e rogando para ser acariciada... seus olhos cheios de compaixão e compreensão... preocupada porque talvez lhe estivesse machucando.

A vida de verdade tinha um sentido travesso de ironia.

Tomando uma página do livro de Hermione, Harry abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la novamente, agora um suave e sensual beijo. Ela suspirou dentro de sua boca, fechando os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que as agora familiares correntes elétricas viajavam a cada canto do corpo do rapaz. Por Merlin... Quem podia pensar em profecias, senhores das trevas, Comensais e em milagres inexplicáveis quando _esta_ era a resposta?

Se algo havia aprendido Harry por experiência é que tudo o que é bom acaba.

- Já chega! Volto para o castelo antes que fique louco! Espero por vocês nas portas!

O beijo terminou abruptamente quando Harry e Hermione romperam a rir. Ela lhe deu um último e suave beijo no canto da boca, enquanto Harry gritava para o ruivo "Não se vá!"

Com um sorriso, Ron caminhou até eles. – Somente se vocês deixarem de trocar saliva por um momento. Preciso de tempo para curar minha frágil mente. – Já se encontrava parado ao lado do casal ajoelhado, oferecendo uma mão para cada um a fim de ajudar-los a levantar-se.

Hermione foi a primeira a aceitar a oferta de Ron, liberando-se do abraço de Harry e endireitando-se com a ajuda de seu outro amigo. Tão logo ficou de pé, deu-lhe um soco no braço. – As demonstrações de afeto em público são algo completamente natural, Ron. – explicou com divertida seriedade, tomando Harry pela mão. Ainda estava fraco por toda a atividade e precisaria da ajuda de ambos.

- Pode ser algo natural para o resto da escola. – Ron gemeu enquanto Hermione e ele ajudavam a Harry levantar-se. – Mas vai levar um pouco de tempo até que eu me acostume. Por Merlin! É como ver Fred com sua língua dentro da garganta de Ginny!

O rosto de Hermione se contorceu em uma expressão de absoluto desagrado. – Eca! Isso é mais que asqueroso, _Ronald_.

- E esse é meu ponto! – continuou Ron, tanto Hermione quanto ele deixando passar despercebido o sorriso no rosto de Harry. A cena parecia tão familiar que não pode fazer outra coisa que sentir-se agradecido de ter retornado para casa. – Mas é que você não se dá conta do quão perturbador é para mim ver Harry agarrando sua...

Hermione interrompeu Ron antes que pudesse terminar a oração. Só Deus sabe o que ela teria feito se ele houvesse se atrevido a terminar essa linha de pensamento. – Harry não estava agarrando... agarrando...

- Na realidade, Mione... – disse Harry com um dramático suspiro enquanto agarrava a cintura de sua namorada. - ... eu havia, sim, agarrado um pouco.

Hermione fingiu sentir-se impaciente com ambos... algo com que tinha muitíssima prática. Cruzando os braços sobre seu peito e em sua melhor voz de professora: - O verbo _agarrar_ implica uma ação rude ou torpe... o que você estava fazendo implica um verbo como _acariciar... _ou talvez um pouco de...

Chegou a vez de Ron pôr-se verde. – Creio que acabo de provar meu próprio vômito.

- Me alegro. Você merece. – disse Hermione, com um sorriso orgulhoso. No momento seguinte, agarrou Ron pela orelha e, apertando-a, o advertiu: - Da próxima não seja tão saidinho.

- Ai! – Ron sacudiu-se do agarre de Hermione, enquanto esta descansava seu braço sobre os ombros de Harry. – Não posso evitar! É como ver dois jogadores de Quadribol chocar-se a 100 metros do chão... doloroso, dramático, mas você não pode deixar de olhar. – Deu um passo para trás para evitar que Hermione lhe batesse de novo.

Não passou despercebido por Harry que a amizade que Hermione e Ron haviam compartilhado por anos agora parecia mais forte que nunca. Irrompível. E era o natural. Ele não podia imaginar pelo que os dois haviam passado nestas últimas semanas. Quase sentia inveja. Quase. Apertou o abraço em volta da cintura da garota, beijando com suavidade o alto de sua cabeça.

- Você deixou cair isso. – murmurou Ron, colocando-se de joelhos para recolher algo do solo. Era o objeto que Hermione estivera abraçando contra seu peito enquanto dormia. A curiosidade de Harry lhe mordia para saber o que era, e não teve que esperar muito porque Ron rapidamente levantou-se ao lado de Hermione, mostrando-lhes a origem do objeto.

- Olha, eu era bonito desde pequeno. – brincou o ruivo.

Era uma fotografia em preto e branco que mostrava três crianças, uma menina flanqueada por dois varões de sua mesma idade, todos sorrindo abertamente, sem dar-se conta de que estavam sendo fotografados. O olhar que essas crianças compartilhavam era tão profundo, tão cheio de significado, que Harry não tinha palavras para descrever.

Hermione descansou seu braço livre sobre os ombros de Ron, inconscientemente aproximando-o dela. Nenhum deles percebeu que haviam adotado a mesma posição que as crianças da foto. Com o olhar fixo no retrato, ela disse: - Colin me presenteou isto depois do baile... ele a tirou na festa do final de nosso segundo ano. Lembram?

- Como podia esquecer? – sussurrou Ron. – Ginny estava bem. Você havia se recuperado da petrificação. E Hagrid fora libertado de Azkaban.

Harry sentiu como um nó na garganta se formava.

Cinco anos... parecia que uma eternidade se passara desde aquele feliz dia. Mas ali estavam... Ron, com suas bochechas sardentas, cabelo em fogo, e o patenteado sorriso Weasley... Harry... magro, de cabelo revolto, com óculos que eram muito grandes para seu rosto, sorrindo para a garota no meio... sua Hermione, de cabelo rebelde, ternos olhos castanhos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, seu olhar cheio de afeto movendo-se de um garoto a outro.

O olhar de Harry moveu-se da foto para as duas pessoas que estavam paradas a seu lado. Aqui estavam... tal como estiveram cinco anos antes... a seu lado.

Chegara o tempo de se ter uma conversa que demorou mais de dezessete meses para acontecer.

- Ron, Hermione... há algo que devem saber.

A gravidade em sua voz era óbvia, e tanto Ron como Hermione ergueram o olhar da foto, preocupados. - O que se passa, amigo? – perguntou Ron, enquanto sua namorada apertava-lhe o ombro suavemente em sinal de apoio.

- Sentem-se, por favor... – suspirou Harry, apontando para a árvore. Tanto Ron quanto Hermione compartiram um olhar ansioso, mas finalmente soltaram Harry e tomaram assento sobre as raízes da árvore.

Não passou despercebido a Hermione o fato de que o lago captara a atenção de Harry. – O que ocorre? – perguntou com suavidade a garota.

Seu amado permaneceu calado por um longo tempo, olhando para o reflexo da recém aparecida lua sobre a superfície do lago. Não podia explicar a seus amigos o que estava sentindo, nem tampouco podia entendê-lo.

O lago... lhe chamava.

Um tremor recorreu-lhe o corpo quando sentiu umas mãos transparentes segurando-o pelos braços, e os lábios femininos de um fantasma pousados sobre sua cicatriz.

Crookshanks, que se mantivera afastado do jovem, aproximou-se dele sigilosamente. O gato acariciou a panturrilha de Harry com sua peluda cabeça, um gesto que fez com que o garoto acordasse de seu estupor.

Piscou uma e duas vezes, tratando de concentrar-se de novo na tarefa que tinha a cumprir. Cumprimentou o mascote com uma carinhosa carícia detrás das orelhas antes de tomar lugar em uma rocha, frente a frente a seus melhores amigos, sentindo-se sumamente cansado. – Lembram... – começou a dizer - ... da profecia no Departamento de Mistérios? A que falava sobre mim e sobre...

- Claro que nos lembramos. – interrompeu Hermione, assentindo imperceptivelmente. – Você disse a Bellatrix que sabia o que dizia.

- Com essa mentira você nos deu um pouco mais de tempo. – disse Ron.

- Bom... não era exatamente uma mentira. – suspirou Harry. – Eu sei o que dizia.

- Mas, como? A esfera da profecia... você nos disse que foi destruída antes que tivesse a oportunidade de ouvi-la. – ponderou Hermione.

Harry concordou: - Certo. Mas apesar da esfera ter sido destruída, a pessoa que a gravou continua com vida.

- Dumbledore. – inferiu a garota com rapidez. Ron deu-lhe um desses olhares que lhe diziam "Como-raios-sabe-disso?", igual as que lhe dirigia durante Poções, ao passo em que Harry lhe respondeu com um quase imperceptível sorriso.

- Depois da morte de... de Sirius... Dumbledore me chamou em sua sala... e me contou sobre a Profecia.

- O que ele disse? – perguntaram Ron e Hermione simultaneamente.

Ele guardara aquelas palavras em sua memória, repetindo-as uma e outra vez em sua cabeça durante os dias em que permaneceu encerrado no quarto Buckbeak, descuidando-se da higiene e da alimentação em um intento de castigar-se pela morte de seu padrinho. Mas até ele mesmo se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que pode compartilhar seu obscuro segredo.

"_Aquele com o poder para derrotar o Senhor das Trevas se aproxima... Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, virá ao mundo ao término do sétimo mês... E o Senhor das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Senhor das Trevas desconhece... E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum dos dois poderá viver enquanto o outro continuar com vida... Aquele com o poder para derrotar o Senhor das nascerá no término do sétimo mês..." _

O silêncio se fez pesado. A expressão no rosto do ruivo era de total concentração, seu cérebro processando essas palavras uma e outra vez. Hermione mordia-se o lábio inferior, seu olhar divagando nervosamente pelo lago, esfregando as mãos em uma tentativa de combater o frio que repentinamente se apoderara dela.

Harry teve um pequeno sobressalto quando a voz de Ron rompeu o incômodo o silêncio: - Espera! É por isso que a Imperdoável que Bellatrix lançou em você não pode matá-lo. Quando Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado atacou você quando era um bebê, ele fez de você um igual. Significa que você é indestrutível!

Harry teria prestado atenção no que Ron dizia se não estivesse tão preocupado com Hermione. Primeiro, ela parecia não compartilhar a interpretação positiva de Ron sobre a mensagem enigmática. De fato, ela estava completamente quieta, seu olhar sobre as escuras águas. Se não fosse pelo movimento de seu peito ao respirar, Harry teria temido que alguém houvesse lhe lançado um feitiço de petrificação.

- Você está bem, Hermione? – perguntou, com voz preocupada.

Quando Hermione lhe devolveu o olhar, ele percebeu que havia novas lágrimas em seus olhos. Em contraposição, o rosto da jovem brilhava com uma força que vira nela em poucas ocasiões. Seus olhares se cruzaram. – Só pode acabar assim, não é?

- Acabar como? – perguntou Ron.

Com seu olhar ainda sobre Harry, Hermione respondeu: - Ou Harry destrói Voldemort... ou Voldemort mata Harry.

- Mas isso significa...

- Que o pior está por vir. – ela sussurrou, desviando o olhar no momento exato em que uma cristalina lágrima começou a rolar por sua face. Rapidamente secou-se com a manga de seu suéter, tratando de não continuar chorando, ao morder os lábios. Ron, que parecia ter dificuldade em aceitar o significado da profecia, inconscientemente pôs sua mão sobre o joelho de sua amiga e apertou ternamente, compartilhando sua preocupação.

- Olhem. – começou a dizer Harry, com voz cansada. – Não lhes... não lhes disse isto para preocupa-los.

- E o que espera? – respondeu Ron, seu cenho franzido.

- Espero que aceitem... – explicou Harry – Estou lhes dizendo isto porque quero adverti-los. Vocês nunca me abandonaram, mas chegará o _momento_ em que terei que lutar _sozinho_. Não há _nada_ que possam fazer para ajudar-me.

Hermione olhou-o cara a cara e, com voz serena, mas com a ferocidade que ele costumava associar à ela, disse: - Me recuso a crer nisso.

- Eu também. – concordou Ron.

O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu fechou os olhos, soltando um sonoro gemido. Podia contar com que seus amigos tornariam o caminho difícil para todos. Finalmente, murmurou entre dentes: - Não é como eu tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso. Não é minha decisão!

Ouviu-a espreguiçar-se ao levantar-se, o som da grama sendo esmagada sob a sola de seus sapatos, uma clara indicação de que estava se aproximando. Ele não se atrevia a abrir os olhos, pois sabia que perderia a batalha antes que sequer começasse. Ela parou, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de Harry.

- Harry, olhe-me.

Por que tinha que pedir-lhe isso? Acaso ela não sabia que ele era incapaz de dizer-lhe não? Acaso ela não sabia que ele estava fazendo isto pelo bem dela e de Ron?

Hermione tomou o rosto de seu namorado entre suas mãos ternamente. Estava tão perto que ele sentia o ar que escapava por entre seus lábios, sobre sua própria pele. – Harry... olhe-me.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou... a jovem que recentemente ele descobrira que amava mais que a si mesmo. E, sobre seu ombro, o ruivo que havia compartilhado suas maiores aventuras desde que haviam se conhecido em uma estação de trem há tantos anos.

- Há pouco, - Hermione começou a dizer -, você me disse que meu amor o salvara... que lhe dera a força para enfrentar Bellatrix. Você estava mentindo?

Harry piscou, confuso, sem poder decifrar a lógica por trás dessa pergunta. – Mas é óbvio que não... porém, esse não é o ponto...

- Esse é exatamente o ponto. – disse a garota, com um suave sorriso. – Eu te amo agora mais do que te amava há um momento. – Acariciou suas bochechas com infinita ternura. – E Ron também te ama.

Ron esclareceu sem necessidade: - Um amor de homem heterossexual, claro.

Hermione continuou: - E estou segura de que o _amor... _aquilo que Voldemort nunca conheceu deste mundo... e de você Harry... é o que o ajudará a derrota-lo... de uma vez por todas.

Harry viu com clareza seus amigos pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ainda estavam visivelmente balançados pela verdade sobre a Profecia. E, contudo, as expressões em seus rostos eram de força, de aceitação, de incansável determinação. Esses eram os rostos de duas pessoas que não iriam renunciar o que haviam aceitado como seu próprio destino.

E Harry Potter finalmente entendeu: – Irão comigo até o fim.

- Viu, Mione? Depois de seis anos, por fim se dá conta! – Ron brincou. Rapidamente levantou-se e caminhou para eles. Descansando uma mão no ombro de sua amiga e a outra sobre Harry, acrescentou: - Se quer saber, seu namorado é um pouco bobo.

- Não tem por que dizer isso, Ronald. – disse Hermione, olhando-o com apreço. – Eu já sei.

- Ei! – queixou-se Harry, com um grande sorriso. – Eu estou ouvindo! – Hermione apenas sorriu e, aproximando-o ainda mais de si, beijou-lhe com suavidade.

Pode ouvir o grunhido de repulsão que a garganta de Ron emitiu, e ficou esperando por um comentário piadista do ruivo. Mas, para sua surpresa, o único com que chegou aos seus ouvidos foram os gritos de uma enfermeira sem muita paciência.

- SENHO LONGBOTTOM! O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NESSA CAMA?

Hermione franziu o cenho, olhando para seus amigos como se estivesse completamente segura de que eles não tinham algo a ver com o que acabavam de ouvir. – Não quero saber o que está acontecendo... mas creio que Harry tem que voltar à enfermaria. Tenho razão?

- Você sempre tem, Hermione. – murmurou Ron, ajudando-a a levantar. – E espero poder estar com você no dia em que finalmente se equivoque.

- Ha, não conte com isso. – replicou Hermione, com um orgulhoso sorriso, enquanto ajudavam Harry a endireitar-se. Não se sentia muito seguro sobre os próprios pés, um problema que Hermione rapidamente resolveu ao descansar o braço do Gryffindor sobre seus ombros, rodeando-lhe a cintura com seu outro braço para mantê-lo perto e ajudando-lhe a suportar seu peso.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Ron, com um pouco de preocupação. A garota tão somente sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. E, com isso, Ron começou a caminhar para a entrada do castelo, a foto ainda sob seu braço, com Harry e Hermione a apenas uns passos atrás dele.

- E o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Harry, brincando distraidamente com um dos cachos da garota entre seus dedos.

- Eu? Tenho muitas tarefas a fazer. Ultimamente não tive muita vontade de trabalhar nelas. – ela respondeu, rapidamente acrescentando: - Levarei o material para a enfermaria, claro. Você também tem muitas tarefas a completar. – Harry estava agradecido de que sua namorada decidisse ignorar a cara de repulsão que a idéia de fazer tarefas provocara nele. Mas a presença de Ron deu a Harry uma melhor idéia.

Apontando para a direção de Ron e assegurando-se que Hermione pudesse ver, Harry respondeu com um sorriso: - Tenho uma melhor idéia. Digo, já que você estará na enfermaria... talvez, possa me ajudar com meu banho de esponja e...

Não puderam segurar o riso quando viram Ron tapar os ouvidos e sair correndo, gritando "La-La-La-La" uma vez e outra, como louco.

- Vou me divertir, incomodando-o. – admitiu a jovem, apertando a cintura de Harry.

Harry soltou um suspiro de felicidade e alívio, um curioso pensamento plasmando-se em sua cabeça. – E pensar que tudo isto começou quando Snape...

- Que?

- Não é nada. – murmurou envergonhado. Definitivamente, não tinha ânimo de compartilhar com sua namorada essa parte da história.

- Espera. - disse Hermione, enquanto detinha sua caminhada. Alcançou com a mão o bolso traseiro de sua calça, tirando sua varinha. Harry sorriu enquanto a garota parava diante dele, sabendo muito bem qual o resultado dessa ação. – Sabe? Qualquer um diria que depois de quase sete anos de Hogwarts você já houvesse aprendido a consertar seus óculos.

- Mas não seria a mesma coisa. – respondeu, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Certo. – respondeu Hermione, um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Fez um suave movimento com sua varinha antes de tocar com a ponta os óculos de Harry e sussurrar "Oculus Reparo". A lente quebrada deixou de existir.

Harry abraçou-a, descansando seu queixo sobre a cabeça de sua amiga. Um delicioso calor se espalhou por todas as extremidades de seu corpo quando sentiu que Hermione lhe devolvia o abraço. Envolveu-se em seu aroma, sereno com a sensação de que ela estava ali com ele. – O que eu faria sem você? – murmurou entre seus cachos.

Ela ergueu o rosto o suficiente para olha-lo nos olhos. – Eu prometo, Harry... você nunca encontrará a reposta para essa pergunta.

E beijou-o uma vez mais.

Nesse instante, o futuro tornou-se certo na mente do jovem Potter... ele cumpriria seu destino... destruiria o Senhor das Trevas... e ganharia a oportunidade de viver a vida que sempre desejou... junto à ela.

Juntos, continuaram percorrendo o caminho de volta ao seu lugar comum, com uma peluda bola de cor gengibre pulando sozinha uns passos adiante.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – começou a dizer Harry, quando finalmente alcançaram as portas do castelo, com um travesso sorriso no rosto que contrastava com o rubor de suas bochechas: - Eu não estava brincando de todo quando sugeri o banho de esponja.

Hermione deu-lhe um de seus olhares que lhe dizia que não sabia se queria beijá-lo ou se queria espancá-lo.

Ou ambas as coisas.

- Não brinque com a sorte, Harry. – respondeu-lhe sua amiga, com um sorriso que tinha tanto de timidez quanto de travessura.

Era um sorriso que Harry desejava poder ver pelo resto de sua vida.

Pouco sabiam que seria seu amor – tão insignificante como um pedrinha que rompe a superfície do oceano – o que finalmente decidiria o futuro de tudo o que estava preso nesta rede chamada vida.

_FIM_

* * *

"Já que finalmente estão lendo este último capítulo, devem ter percebido que há perguntas que ficaram sem resposta. Por quê? _**Porque "Preso em uma Rede" foi concebida originalmente como a primeira parte de uma trilogia**_. Porém, como me levou muito tempo e energia terminar a primeira parte, ainda não estou completamente segura de que poderei continuar com a segunda." – Nota de Anasazi, em 10/07/2006.

* * *

**Nota finais da Tradutora:**

Bueno, gente boa, esse é o fim da primeira e, infelizmente, única parte de "Atrapado en una Red". Anasazi nos deixou apenas a primeira parte da trilogia que ela havia cogitado escrever, o que explica, como a própria autora disse em sua nota, o final em aberto.

E aí está a tradução do último capítulo da fic, cerca de 1 mês e meio depois da publicação do penúltimo. Devo minhas desculpas a vocês pelo atraso absurdo, e espero que tenham desfrutado da história da mesma forma que a autora desfrutou concebendo-a e esta tradutora aqui desfrutou traduzindo-a. Para mim, foi uma honra trazer ao público brasileiro esta história de Anasazi, e assim poder compartilhar com vocês o prazer que tive ao lê-la há alguns anos.

A todos vocês, que acompanharam esta tradução até o seu final, deixo o meu muito obrigado, agradecendo não só em meu nome mas sobretudo no nome da autora, a quem os créditos pertencem. Sem vocês, esta tradução não teria chegado tão longe. Obrigado, de coração!

A vocês, que deram-se ao incômodo de deixar reviews, fica aqui o meu agradecimento por seu carinho e apoio. Saibam que mesmo não comentando suas reviews, as li todas e fiquei muito feliz ao saber que vocês, assim como eu, também gostaram da história. Não citarei seus nomes porque são muitos e não quero correr o risco de esquecer algum. Portanto, recebam todos, e cada um, o meu muito obrigado!

Depois de Preso em uma Rede não sei se publicarei uma nova tradução. Com exceção das fics Reverto Umquam, que permanece em aberto, aguardando a continuidade de sua autora, e Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio, cujo último capítulo foi publicado e aguarda tradução, não tenho mais traduções a fazer. Não digo com isso que jamais voltarei a traduzir fanfics, apenas que me afastarei por um tempo deste universo. Se eu volto ou se eu permaneço afastada, somente o tempo dirá.

Para os leitores que acompanham Reverto Umquam e Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio, saibam que não abandonei a tradução das mesmas. Quando e se Jaina atualizar Reverto, eu retornarei com a tradução dos capítulos e, em breve, publicarei a tradução do último capítulo de PCU, cuja versão original Julie publicou em 05/02/2008, encerrando, assim, a "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicórnio". Então, vejo-os dentro em breve!

Como disse Anasazi no finalzinho de sua despedida: Que todos seus sonhos se realizem!

Fiquem bem, cuidem-se, amem-se!

E até – quem sabe – uma próxima (fic)!

**Inna Puchkin Ievitich**


End file.
